La guerra en las sombras
by Volgrand
Summary: Cuando una organización dedicada a combatir los peligros que moran en la oscuridad detecta un flujo de magia demoníaca, Aitana Pones acude a los Reinos Lobo para comprobar si su teoría sobre el origen del mismo es correcta. Sin embargo lo que encontrará ahí no es más que el inicio de una gran conspiración que pondrá en riesgo no solo a Equestria, sino al mundo entero.
1. Prólogo

Una precipitada carrera por el bosque.

La joven arqueóloga podía sentir la presencia intrusa en su mente, cerrándose sobre su espíritu como una tenaza implacable. Aceleró su desesperado galope, con el instinto animal de dejar atrás el peligro que amenazaba acabar con ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado pero, cuando se encontró a solas y no pudo oír a ningún otro poni a su alrededor, Aitana se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra lo inevitable. La creciente presencia maléfica en su mente se estaba tornando insoportable por momentos; lo sentía, como una respiración en la nuca, presionando poco a poco contra su maltrecha voluntad.

No aguantaría mucho más.

Kolnarg se regodeaba, sabiendo que pronto superaría a Aitana en la lucha por su mente; la torturaba, introduciendo pequeñas imágenes de lo que haría una vez volviera a caminar por el mundo. Manehattan seria la primera en caer, y su padre se convertiría en un espíritu a su servicio. Después acabaría con los ejércitos que enviaran a por él, y así engrosaría sus filas de no-muertos...

—¡No! —gritó Aitana, metiendo un casco en las grandes alforjas que siempre llevaba—. ¡No lo permitire!

La daga salio rápidamente de su escondite, asida mediante una correa a la pata de la yegua marrón, la cual la giro hacia su propio corazón. Durante un instante pensó en todo lo que había hecho mal, todo lo que podría haber cambiado la historia que la había llevado hasta ahí: Debió suicidarse mucho antes; debió haber enterrado la maldita brujula en un bloque de cemento y despues lanzarla al fondo de océano; debió hablar con su padre, decirle que lo perdonaba; debió hablar con Daring Do para que pudieran gritar juntas el dolor por la traición...

Debió haberle dicho a Hope que le había mentido.

Durante un minúsculo instante, notó a Kolnarg encogerse en su mente. Era la ultima salida de Aitana, su ultima posibilidad.

— _No puedes hacerlo, Arqueóloga_ —susurró la yegua con la voz de Kolnarg.

Aitana quiso responderle algo, pero sentía que el menor esfuerzo podía suponer la victoria del lich. Alzó la daga, pensando en todos los errores que cometió en su vida y que ya no podría subsanar; en muchas ocasiones se había enfrentado a la muerte, y todavía recordaba el dolor que siguió al combate en la tumba del norte, de la que había pensado que moriría de forma atroz. Y, sin embargo, en todas esas ocasiones no se había parado a pensar en su vida como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. Quizá, por una vez, sentía que estaba dejando demasiado atrás. Había tanto que le habría gustado hacer...

Un golpe seco. Un gemido ronco. El silbido de una respiración fallando.

Antes de que las patas la dejaran caer, retiró el cuchillo que se había clavado en el pecho; el sonido del aire entrando a través de la herida se juntó con el calor de la sangre empapando su pelaje. Erró y no logró atravesarse el corazón, pero sabía que no tardaría en morir cuando los pulmones le fallaran.

Se desplomó contra el suelo cuando le vino un ataque de tos acompañado por un sabor metálico; poco a poco, a cada inspiración, el dolor y la presión sobre el pecho crecían exponencialmente. Empezó a respirar cada vez mas rápido y superficialmente, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por reparar un daño que estaba muy por encima de sus capacidades naturales. En la mente de Aitana, Kolnarg luchaba por liberarse; si lograba aguantar un poco más, si conseguía mantener el control sobre su cuerpo hasta el final, pronto todo acabaría. Se llevaría al bastardo a la tumba...

Sintió un amargo sabor en la boca. No sabia bien que era exactamente, pero imaginó que así es como sabía la muerte. La vista se le nublaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por seguir despierta y luchando contra el Lich. Diez años.., diez malditos años manteniendo a raya al nigromante mas poderoso de la historia. Aitana sentía que, finalmente, había ganado, arrebatándole su retorno al mundo, su venganza contra los vivos. En parte, para la yegua, era un alivio saber que al menos una poni, una alicornio nada menos, la recordaría, y también todo por lo que luchó. ¿Amiga? No lo creía... pero ella había entendido, había visto todo lo que la había llevado a luchar con tanto ahínco desde que era una adolescente...

Ojalá pudiera volver a verla. En otras circunstancias quizá la habría cortejado, aunque fuera solo por una noche...

Los sonidos del bosque se empezaron a apagar, y Aitana dejó de escuchar el silbar de su propia respiración moribunda. El mundo se sumió completamente en las tinieblas... pero no. Frente a ella apareció un túnel negro y,al final del mismo, una cálida luz dorada.

Se pregunto si estaría su madre al otro lado, enia muchas cosas que contarle... y otras muchísimas más que preguntarle. Pero notó que algo no iba bien. No lograba alcanzar la paz, no lograba atravesar el túnel y llegar a la luz. Sentía que... que no se moría.

Aitana volvió a respirar.

Escucho en su mente la victoriosa risa de Kolnarg e, instintivamente, llevó la vista hacia la herida que debería haberla matado. Una magia oscura la había cubierto, los músculos cerraron la herida y, en un segundo, nuevo pelaje creció sobre la misma, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. El dolor en el pecho murió junto a la presión que le impedía respirar.

—No... ¡No!

Los ojos de la Arqueóloga se tornaron grises, y una cruel sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

— _Quizá no me expliqué bien: Quería decir que no puedes morir si yo no lo deseo, Arqueóloga._

Aterrorizada, Aitana se levantó y corrió a ciegas a través del Everfree, buscando un barranco, un rio, ¡cualquier cosa que le permitiera matarse! Pero, al instante, la voluntad de Kolnarg se hizo mas fuerte que nunca. Aitana se detuvo en seco, gritando, al tiempo que un fantasmagórico cuerno negro aparecía en su frente.

Habiendo regresado el color gris a las pupilas de la poseída yegua, Kolnarg se alzó e inspiró profundamente. Era un placer volver a sentir el aire en los pulmones de un mortal; en su mente, sintió la voluntad de la Arqueologa dar unos últimos estertores agónicos antes de quebrarse.

—¡No! —gritó Aitana, recuperando momentaneamente el control durante los que serían sus ultimos instantes de libertad—. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

La yegua giro la cabeza en dirección contraria a la que miraba, esbozando una cruel sonrisa y hablando con voz baritona.

— _Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Dawn Hope. Tu solo eres una mortal.  
_  
La Arqueóloga se lanzó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las patas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si así pudiera espantar al espíritu que la atormentaba, o como si alguien fuera a responder a sus suplicas. Fue entonces cuando sintió la magia congregarse a pocos metros de ella; la primera voz fue de una yegua.

—¡Doctora Pones!  
—Twilgiht... —acerto a susurrar la aludida—. ¡Vete! ¡No puedes ayudarme, no mueras por mi!  
—¡AITANA!

La yegua reaccionó a la segunda voz de un semental; desde su posición solo pudo ver sus patas y el pelaje verde menta cuando se acerco a todo galope; notó cómo la tomaba en sus cascos y, en seguida, observó sus inconfundibles ojos castaños cuando se agacho sobre ella con gesto aterrorizado.

—¡Aitana, tienes que aguantar!  
—¡Hope! —exclamo ella, sin poder creerse que lo estuviera viendo—. ¡Hope, no puedo! ¡Kolnarg ya ha...!

Terminó la frase con un rugido sobrenatural; la oscura magia del nigromante la cubrió durante un segundo.

—¡Hope lo siento! —gritó Aitana—. ¡Te mentí! ¡Te mentí! ¡Y luego no podía mirarte, tenía que culpar a alguien y te culpé a ti, lo siento!

—¡Eso ahora no importa! ¡Tienes que aguantar! ¡Aguanta, por lo que más quieras!

A la espalda de Hope, Twilight Sparkle observó la escena con la consternación reflejada en su rostro. Sin embargo sabía que no debía perder la calma: Solo tendría una oportunidad de ayudar a Aitana Pones, y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Su cuerno brillaba levemente, ya que estaba cargando con su magia un enorme libro; lo hizo levitar frente a ella y lo abrió, pasando las páginas a toda velocidad. Cuando encontró el texto que buscaba lo empezó a recitar en voz baja, mientras el brillo de su cuerno se volvía más intenso. Pronto, un amplio círculo rodeó a la poseída yegua y a Hope Spell, siendo rodeado después por un círculo ornamentado por una serie de runas mágicas que se iluminaron al canalizar la magia de la alicornio.

Ella era una princesa de Equestria, y no podía permitir que el regreso de Kolnarg pusiese en peligro a todos los pequeños ponis que debía proteger.

Pero, por encima de todo, Aitana Pones era su amiga.

* * *

 ** _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_**

 _De los pocos seguidores fieles que tengo, alguno os preguntaréis: "Eh, ¿qué ha pasado con la saga Aitana Pones?". Pues aquí la tenéis. Hacía tiempo que quería revisarla entera y cambiar algunos detalles: El aspecto de Aitana, demasiado parecido a Daring Do; cuadrar algunas cosas de la historia que no tenía bien pensadas cuando empecé a escribir; pulir aspectos de la personalidad y la relación entre Aitana y Macdolia y, más adelante, entre Aitana y Hope..._

 _Total que me puse a revisar revisar... y he revisado la obra entera._

 _Por eso he borrado las historias que antes se llamaban "Aitana Pones", y las arrejunto en este fanfiction: "La guerra en las sombras: Cazadores de demonios". Aún si ya habíais leído la versión anterior, os invito a darle un vistazo a la nueva. Notaréis que ha habido cambios sustanciales en la historia, así como en la evolución de los personajes y el mundo en general._

 _Espero que la disfrutéis y, como siempre, os agradeceré mil si me dejais un comentario con vuestras impresiones :)._

 _Un abrazo!_


	2. Capítulo 1: La esclava poni

**Un año y medio antes.**

 **Taichnitlán.**

 **Reinos Lobo.**

Un joven lobezno portaba una bolsa llena de pergaminos, mientras agitaba uno de los mismos en una garra gritando algo en su idioma natal. Una extraña criatura cuadrúpeda se aproximó; sus patas acababan en una única garra sin afilar, de pelaje marrón claro y algo más oscuro en su morro sin colmillos. Sobre la cabeza y el cuello de esta caía una melena de dos colores, violeta y gris, los mismos que adornaban su cola. Sobre el lomo portaba unas extrañas alforjas tan largas que cubrían por completo los flancos de su portador, y sobre su cabeza había un extraño sombrero blanco, típico de explorador, bajo el cual sobresalía una pieza de tela blanca que cubría la espalda del extraño ser, protegiéndolo del calor del sol.

El lobezno jamás había visto criatura semejante. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando habló en un perfecto idioma lobo, aunque con un acento muy marcado.

—Dame un pergamino, chico.

El joven lobo aceptó el escudo de oro a cambio de éste, y se lo entregó. Al acercarse se percató de que un collar colgaba del cuello de su cliente, acabando en lo que parecía una brújula rota.

—¿Usted es un poni, señor? ¡No se ven muchos ponis en los Reinos Lobo!

—Soy una hembra, muchacho —respondió mientras abría el pergamino—. Y sí, soy un poni, me llamo Aitana Pones. ¿Es cierto lo que estabas gritando?

—¡Sí, señora poni! El milenario Imperio de Cristal ha vuelto a aparecer. Aunque si le soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué es eso.

El lobezno se despidió y siguió su camino, anunciando el titular del pergamino -el equivalente a los periódicos de Equestria-: "El Imperio de Cristal reaparece tras un milenio desaparecido". Aitana abrió el suyo y, tras leer la noticia, exclamó en equestriano:

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Un maldito milenio desaparecido, y reaparece cuando estoy en el culo del mundo! ¡Puta suerte la mía!

Maldiciendo, lanzó el pergamino a un montón de basura y siguió su camino. La ciudad de Taichnitlán era la capital comercial de los Reinos Lobo. Crecía como una flor junto al mar, en pleno desierto; sus edificios estaban construidos principalmente con ladrillos y barro, dando a todo el conjunto un monótono color marrón anaranjado. Sin embargo, palmeras y fuentes adornaban las calles y casas de los más ricos, haciendo a la ciudad merecedora de su sobrenombre: "La joya del desierto".

Cientos de comerciantes pasaban a diario por el puerto, que estaba continuamente lleno de actividad. La población en general era de clase baja y trabajadora, acumulando las riquezas unos pocos maharajás. Sin embargo, los habitantes de esta ciudad en concreto no tenían grandes problemas: la comida no faltaba y, a pesar de estar rodeados por desierto, el agua abundaba en forma de fuentes y manantiales artificiales, que se alimentaban mediante un desvío del río que pasaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Una vez más, signos de poder y riqueza de los auténticos propietarios de la ciudad.

Para una yegua sola, viajar por los Reinos Lobo era arriesgado. En una ciudad, si uno pasaba desapercibido, podía contar con la relativa seguridad de que sólo sería atacado por ladrones que se conformarían con su oro. Sin embargo, en las zonas menos pobladas, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien intentara asesinarla, especialmente tratándose de un poni. No hay que olvidar que los lobos son, mayoritariamente, carnívoros. Aunque podían alimentarse de comida vegetal, culturalmente, se seguía considerando una extravagancia.

Aitana se desvió ligeramente de su ruta para adentrarse en el gran mercado de la ciudad. Situado en una plaza cercana al puerto, era el lugar en el que los mercaderes de todo el mundo ofrecían sus mercancías más selectas a los habitantes de la ciudad. A ambos lados de las callejuelas formadas por cientos de puestos de comercio se ofrecían todo tipo de productos: comida venida de todas partes del mundo, artesanías, armas, pociones y demás. De igual forma, se podían encontrar vendedores de todas las razas y procedencias: Lobos, ciervos, cebras, bisontes, yaks... Taichnitlán había sido, y seguía siendo, una de las principales capitales comerciales del mundo, y esa era una tendencia que no parecía ir a morir pronto.

No pudo evitar detenerse junto a un puesto que ofrecía delicadas artesanías en madera. Amuletos, colgantes, anillos, e incluso una armadura para lobo hecha con madera reforzada. No le hizo falta fijarse en los pictogramas que adornaban casi todas las piezas para deducir la procedencia del artesano.

—Que Gaia traiga paz en tu viaje.

La yegua marrón alzó la vista para cruzar la mirada con el artesano que la saludaba, cortésmente, en Equestriano. Se trataba de un ciervo de pelaje gris y marrón, cuya cornamenta había sido limada para rebajar el tamaño de la misma. Aunque los ciervos suelen ser más altos que el poni medio, este a duras penas superaba la altura de Aitana. Esta miró los tatuajes que adornaban los flancos de su interlocutor antes de devolver el saludo.

—Que Gaia guarde tu hogar mientras estés lejos de él, honorble guerrero y Maestro Artesano.

La expresión del ciervo mostró una sincera y alegre sorpresa.

—¡Sorprendente! Pocos ponis se ven en estas tierras, y aún menos que sepan leer nuestra escritura y conozcan nuestras costumbres.

—He viajado mucho.

—¿Fueron viajes apacibles?

—No siempre, no viajo por placer.

—Quizá alguna de mis artesanías ayuden a hacer este un poco más placentero.

Aitana declinó la oferta y se despidió. Aunque encontraba que los ciervos eran una raza fascinante, no tenía tiempo que perder charlando, y aún menos dinero que malgastar. No le extrañaba la sorpresa del artesano; algo que había aprendido en sus viajes es que los pequeños ponis eran una sociedad muy cerrada. Era muy extraño verlos fuera de Equestria, siendo estos viajes emprendidos solo por auténticos aventureros, o algunos representantes de las princesas en persona.

Fue por eso que la yegua marrón se detuvo en seco al ver a varios ponis tras un puesto del mercado. Observándolo en la distacia pudo distinguir varias caras conocidas, incluida la de una yegua con la que había tratado hacía solo unos pocos meses. En el centro de ese puesto, atendiendo a los clientes, se hallaba una elegante pegaso de pelaje violeta y crines celestes; llevaba una indumentaria que, sin perder la comodidad y utilidad del equipo de todo marinero, mantenía cierta elegancia entre sus hombres. La yegua sonrió a dos lobos que, un instante después, compraron varios de los productos que les estaba ofreciendo.

Fue en el momento de pagar que su mirada se cruzó con la de Aitana. Ambas yeguas se miraron durante un instante y se saludaron con la cabeza, antes de que Aitana siguiera su camino. Pudo apreciar cómo a su conocida no le había hecho ninguna gracia verla en Taichnitlán. En el fondo, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, pero los negocios son los negocios.

Abandonando, finalmente, el mercado, Aitana se adentró en la zona oeste de la ciudad, reservada para los pocos que se podían permitir vivir ahí. Las casas de esta zona estaban custodiadas por guardias, mercenarios o servidores de ricos burgueses y mercaderes. Había muchos negocios tras esas puertas, muchos de los cuales probablemente eran de moral bastante cuestionable, si no abiertamente ilegales. Pero no era por eso por lo que Aitana había acudido a ese lugar, esos temas no eran asunto suyo y, si pretendiera arreglar todo lo que iba mal en los Reinos Lobo, podía dedicar toda la vida a ello.

La casa a la que se dirigió más bien parecía un pequeño palacio. El edificio era ostentoso de por si, pero los exagerados adornos lo convertían en un conjunto recargado. la palabra "bonito" no haría justicia a semejante construcción; quizá los adjetivos más aproximados serían "hortera", "absurdo" y "carente de todo sentido de la estética". Sin embargo, cada pequeño adorno, cada figura tallada en la pared, cada cristalera y cada balcón eran una muestra de poder, ostentación y dinero que dejaba bien claro que el propietario del lugar era un gran comerciante. Y uno al que le gusta que lo reconozcan como tal.

Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta. Los lobos, normalmente, caminaban como cuadrúpedos también, pero sus patas delanteras acababan en pequeñas garras que tenían pulgares pseudo oponibles. Esto les permitía agarrar y usar todo tipo de objetos con más destreza que el poni medio. Aprovechando esta ventaja, todos los guerreros lobos eran entrenados para pelear a dos patas, dejando las garras delanteras libres para usar armas.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que los guardias hicieron al ver a Aitana. Al alzarse sobre sus cuartos, traseros los lobos prácticamente doblaban en altura a cualquier poni; llevaban sendas armaduras de cuero reforzado, una espada colgaba del cinturón de cada mercenario, y en sus garras portaban una alabarda de bronce. Cuando Aitana se acercó, adoptaron posición de guardia y cruzaron sus armas frente a la puerta de la casa.

—No se puede pasar. El _amnar_ comerciante Alib ib Massan ib Massaure está reunido.

El guerrero, de pelo gris, hablaba en poni bastante torpemente. Aitana pudo apreciar tres marcas tatuadas en su brazo, una por cada enemigo que ese lobo había abatido. Tratando de ser cortés, la poni habló en el idioma natal del guardia.

—Alib ib Massan es un lobo ocupado, pero somos viejos amigos. Infórmale de que Aitana Pones ha venido a visitarle.

—Creo que no has entendido, _poni_ —farfulló el otro guerrero con violencia, mostrando todos los dientes—. Aquí los de tu especie son simple ganado. Y yo empiezo a tener hambre, ¿verdad, Mohammed?

—Tienes suerte, poni, de que estamos de guardia —dijo el lobo gris, Mohammed—, si no fuera por eso te mataría aquí mismo. Pero siempre podríamos decir que intentaste allanar la casa de Alib ib Massan.

Ambos guerreros rieron por lo bajo, esperando que la poni echara a correr por sus poco sutiles amenazas. A fin de cuentas, eran una raza de nenas criadas en un mundo de arcoíris, y jamás se veían envueltos en auténticos problemas. Tan nenazas que raramente eran capaces de abandonar su hogar para comerciar en el gran puerto de Taichnitlán. Para los mercenarios lobos, eran una raza que no merecía mayor respeto que los cerdos que criaban para alimentarse.

Pero para sorpresa de los dos guerreros, esa poni no echó a correr, ni siquiera mostró signos de amedrentarse. Lo que es más, los miró a los ojos, desafiante y, con una sonrisa prepotente, soltó:

—Claro. Sin duda no querréis hacer enfadar a vuestro amo, ¿verdad, _perros_?

—Estúpida poni, somos mercenarios contratados por Alib ib Massan, no esclavos.

—Vaya, disculpame, _perro_ , pero no sabía que a los de tu especie ahora se les pagaba con oro. No te preocupes, seguro que al final del día te dan una galleta.

No hubo ningún grito o aviso. Simplemente, los dos mercenarios levantaron sus armas y las descargaron contra la poni. Aitana saltó a un lado, esquivando la primera alabarda. Después se echó al suelo, esquivando el ataque del otro guardia, y cargó con toda su fuerza contra el lobo gris.

En el interior de la casa, el gran burgués Alib ib Massan ib Massaure escuchó un gran estruendo en la puerta principal; a este lo siguieron gritos de los guardias y sonidos de golpes y el chocar de armas. Temiéndose lo peor, Alib hizo llamar a todos sus sirvientes, aterrorizado ¿Quién podía estar atacándole? ¿Quién? ¡Había pagado a todas las mafias del lugar, y sobornado a todas las autoridades! ¡No había nadie con razones o poder suficiente para intentar asesinarlo!

No tuvo tiempo a alejarse de la puerta principal cuando ésta se abrió. Un par de sirvientes llegaron, portando garrotes y algún cuchillo, dispuestos más a luchar por sus vidas que por la de su amo. Pero tras la puerta se encontraron una escena insólita:

El mercenario de color gris, Mohammed, estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la tripa y luchando por respirar. El otro guardia estaba de rodillas, y su alabarda yacía en el suelo a varios metros de él. Una espada se sostenía a pocos centímetros de su cuello, sostenida, sorprendentemente, por la dentadura de una poni. La misma se giró escupiendo en arma, y Alib suspiró aliviado al reconocer la cara de una vieja amiga.

—Alib, deberías contratar guardias más educados —sentenció Aitana hablando en lobo—. Si me hubiesen anunciado como les pedí esto no habría pasado.

—¡Aitana Pones! —gritó Alib—. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Pasa, vieja amiga, y deja que mis sirvientes te sirvan higos y té. Este... y que alguien atienda a los mercenarios, ¡vamos! —añadió dando dos sonoras palmadas.

Los sirvientes obedecieron en perfecto orden. Alib guió a Aitana a través de la puerta que daba al patio central de la casa; antes de que esta se cerrara, Aitana acertó a ver cómo el lobo gris la miraba con rabia. Suspiró para sus adentros: esos lobos le traerían problemas. Lo suyo era una manía: allá donde fuera, tenía que buscarse problemas. Pero, ¡joder! ¿Qué tenía que hacer, perder el tiempo contratando un mensajero para solicitar audiencia?

El patio interior de la mansión era prácticamente un pequeño oasis: Un lago artificial llenaba el centro del lugar, con nenúfares creciendo sobre él. Dos lobas, dos de las esposas de Alib, se bañaban con tranquilidad. Una debía tener unos cuarenta años, solo unos pocos menos que su marido. La otra, sin embargo, a duras penas debía haber superado la pubertad.

Alib guió a su invitada -por referirse de alguna forma a la manera de presentarse de Aitana- hasta una pequeña mesa a la sombra de una palmera joven. El comerciante vestía ricos ropajes blancos, con un enorme turbante coronando su cabeza. Al igual que los ponis, los lobos no solían portar ropa más que cuando la ocasión lo requería -como los trajes de viaje, necesarios para sobrevivir en el desierto- y en ciertos eventos sociales. Cabe decir, sin embargo, que a los comerciantes, burgueses y nobles les agradaba hacer gala de sus riquezas y posesiones a través del vestir y de la joyería.

Una vez se hubieron sentado bajo la palmera, Alib dio dos palmadas y varios sirvientes trajeron una bandeja llena de delicias vegetales del desierto: higos, higos chumbos, cactus desespinados con miel... También trajeron una humeante tetera, y dos divanes de tela. Alib despidió a los diligentes sirvientes y, tras invitar a Aitana a sentarse, procedió a servir dos vasos de té. Aitana se fijó en que uno de los mismos, que portaba un collar de eslavitud, era de hecho una yegua: Pelaje rojo, crines negras recogidas en dos trenzas que caían a los lados de su rostro, y una _cutie mark_ en forma de un reloj dorado. Pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, todavía.

—Dime, amiga mía —dijo el lobo hablando lenta, aunque educadamente, en poni—, ¿qué te ha traído a mi hermosa ciudad? Y espero que la razón no sea humillar a mis mercenarios.

Aitana recogió el vaso de té y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Amargo, fuerte y aromático. _Amargo como el nacimiento_ , solían decir los lobos nacidos en el desierto.

—Manresht.

El lobo se quedó a medio sorbo de té y miró directamente a la arqueóloga. A espaldas de la misma se escuchó el chapoteo de una de las lobas al saltar al lago.

—¿Es una broma?

—Alib, sabes que cuando se trata de perseguir reliquias de la antigüedad nunca bromeo.

El lobo comió algo mientras miraba a su invitada, esperando que en cualquier momento ésta le confirmara que no era más que una broma para relajar el ambiente. Pero no fue el caso.

—Me estás diciendo —siguió hablando en lobo— que has atravesado medio mundo para perseguir el mito de un mago diabolista que aguarda su momento para resurgir... En serio, ¿es una broma, Aitana?

—No. Mis estudios apuntan a que la leyenda podría ser cierta. He venido a investigar.

Ambos apuraron sus vasos de té, y Alib sirvió dos nuevos. La piedra de azúcar de la tetera había suavizado la bebida, eliminando el amargor. _Suave como la vida_.

—¿Y qué necesitas de este humilde comerciante?

—Acceso a los centros de saber de la ciudad, y un lugar donde poder descansar con seguridad. A cambio te ofrezco el treinta por ciento del beneficio en oro que saquemos de la expedición. Si estoy en lo cierto, podríamos encontrar una tumba milenaria inexplorada.

—¿Y qué ocurre si no hay bastantes beneficios, o estás equivocada, vieja amiga? Aunque hasta ahora nunca lo has hecho, no sería un comerciante de mi categoría si no fuera precavido.

Aitana se llevó un trozo de cactus con miel a la boca, mientras hacía cuentas mentales, deleitándose con la combinación dulce y ácida del mismo. Le resultaba irónico que, en una cultura mayoritariamente carnívora, fuesen capaces de elaborar manjares vegetarianos como ese.

—Sabes que no soy precísamente pobre. Si sale mal, te pagaré todos los gastos que te suponga más un veinte por ciento del total por las molestias.

Alib pareció meditar la propuesta.

—Tener a una poni alojada en mi casa es siempre un riesgo, amiga mía. Más aún considerando que ya has saqueado varias tumbas milenarias, eso siempre crea poderosos enemigos.

—Y los beneficios que te supuso a ti, no lo olvides. Dime tu precio.

—Cuarenta por ciento si sale bien, treinta si sale mal.

—Treinta y cinco y veinticinco. Mi última oferta.

Tras unos segundos de silenciosa meditación, el gordísimo lobo sonrió y alzó el té, sellando el pacto con la costumbre poni de un brindis, gesto que Aitana acompañó. Estuvieron un rato charlando de otros temas, principalmente los mejores pactos comerciales que había sellado Alib el último año. La arqueóloga, haciendo gala de sus casi inexistentes dotes diplomáticas, cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Alib —interrumpió Aitana tras un rato—, he visto que tienes una esclava poni. No son comunes en los Reinos Lobo, debe haberte costado una fortuna.

—¡Una auténtica rareza! —exclamó el lobo con júbilo—. La vendía un tratante de esclavos de confianza hace unas semanas. Fue verla, la fuerza que irradiaba su mirada, y decidí comprarla.

—¿Por la fuerza de su mirada, o por el lujo de tener un esclavo poni?

—Y además, sabe combatir —Alib ignoró el deje de molestia de la voz de Aitana—. Siempre es sabio tener esclavos bien atendidos y felices que puedan combatir. La seguridad es importante para un lobo de mi categoría.

—Como lo es la libertad.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Ya habían debatido en el pasado sobre la esclavitud y no era una buena idea iniciar una nueva discusión. Para Alib la respuesta no había cambiado: Aitana estaba en un reino en el que la esclavitud estaba permitida, y tenía que aceptarlo. Esta acabó su té y lo acercó al centro para que le sirviera el tercer vaso, como era costumbre.

—Quiero comprarla. Di tu precio.

El lobo estalló en una carcajada, casi derramando el contenido de la tetera.

—¡No te la puedes permitir, poni! A no ser, claro, que te hayas vuelto millonaria en el último año, lo cual dudo.

—Y no te equivocas. Pero sí que tengo objetos más valiosos que una esclava. ¿Qué me dices del _Cetro Dorado del alicornio_? En Equestria no puedo venderlo más que por unas miles de monedas al museo, pero en los Reinos Lobo vale cientos de miles de escudos de oro.

El lobo alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Y se puede saber dónde llevas metido un cetro ancestral de oro puro de casi dos metros de largo? Porque si es donde pienso, me temo que su valor va a bajar drásticamente.

—Mira que eres cerdo —dijo Aitana con media sonrisa burlona, recostándose teatralmente en el diván—. En serio, no quiero saber qué perversiones imaginas conmigo cuando yaces con tu esposa más joven.

—La más joven tiene energías pero le falta experiencia. Me reservo para Emilda, la que tiene casi mi edad, las cosas más difíciles.

—¿Como encontrarte la... _herramienta_ bajo tu inmensa barriga?

—Bueno, ¡ya vale! —exlamó Alib, molesto—. Ahora en serio, ¿dónde está el cetro?

—En mi casa, por supuesto, a buen recaudo. Pero puedo hacer que te lo envíen. Tardará unas dos o tres semanas en llegar en el siguiente barco Equestriano.

—No puedo evitar preguntarlo, poni: ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? Sé de muchas expediciones que han fracasado en su búsqueda, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

—Tengo mis métodos, Alib, pero te aseguro que es el verdadero. Aunque tengo que reconocer que, en esta ocasión, alguien se me adelantó. Pero me dijeron dónde encontrarlo antes de que lo vendieran a un museo...

El gordísimo lobo alzó una ceja. Aitana le devolvió el gesto con media sonrisa.

—¿Vas tú a acusarme de ladrona? Cállate y acepta el trato, que con cosas así es como has hecho gran parte de tu fortuna, ¿o no?

Alib rió abiertamente ante la puya. A fin de cuentas, no era asunto suyo cómo había conseguido el cetro, si no cuánto oro podría sacar con su venta.

—Me parece un pago muy generoso, tanto que eliminaré la cláusula "si sale mal" de nuestro trato anterior y te consideraré mi invitada este tiempo. Eso sí, no te entregaré a la esclava hasta que no tenga el cetro en mis garras.

—Es justo, pero hasta entonces me servirá a mí. Si no recibes el cetro siempre podrás recuperarla.

Con la satisfacción de un trato bien cerrado, volvieron a chocar los vasos. Al echarse hacia adelante, la brújula rota de Aitana cayó hacía adelante, colgando de una cadenita. Alib la observó con curiosidad.111

—¿Todavía llevas esa vieja chatarra contigo? Deberías deshacerte de ella, amiga mía.

—Es algo... sentimental —mintió Aitana, ajustándose de nuevo el collar. Tenía que arreglar ese enganche—. Solo tiene valor sentimental.

Aitana bebió un largo sorbo, su favorito. La piedra de azúcar de la tetera se había disuelto casi por completo, dando a la bebida un agradable sabor endulzado.

 _Dulce como la muerte._

Un rato después, Alib y Aitana entraron de nuevo en la casa. Desde el salón principal, el lobo la llamó.

—¡Poni! Ven aquí.

La yegua roja tardó pocos segundos en aparecer. Ahora que tuvo oportunidad de verla con más detenimiento, Aitana pudo captar ciertos detalles: De veintinueve o treinta años, su melena negra estaba ligeramente espeinada. Sus ojos, de un intenso color violeta, miraron a su amo y a la arqueóloga con el agotamiento de alguien que se haya en una situación deplorable.

—¿Qué desea?

Alib frunció el ceño.

—¿Debo recordarte cómo dirigirte a mi, esclava?

Alib llevó su garra a una gema que colgaba de su cuello. La yegua roja retrocedió medio paso e, instintivamente, se llevó una pezuña al collar de esclavitud que portaba.

—No, amo, no es necesario. Lo siento, amo.

—Alib —dijo Aitana—. Por más que me guste hacer tratos conmigo, si se te ocurre usar el collar de castigo me aseguraré de que no puedas volver a usar tus garras durante meses.

—Amiga, aún es una esclava inexperta que tiene que aprender. Y no es buena idea amenazar a aquel que te acoge en su hogar.

—Al igual que no lo fue para tus guardias atacarme.

La yegua le sostuvo la mirada al lobo, hasta que éste la desvió, asustado; sabía que una amenaza de Aitana Pones no había que tomársela a la ligera. Se planteó durante un instante echarla de su casa y cancelar el trato... Pero la última vez que ayudó a Aitana en una expedición ganó una gran suma de dinero. Decidió, pues, dejarlo pasar por el momento.

—Esclava, a partir de ahora servirás a mi invitada como si fuera tu ama. Si recibo el pago acordado, dentro de dos semanas, pasarás a ser de su propiedad. ¿Entendido?

—Sí... amo. Entendido.

—Muéstrale la habitación de invitados.

Mientras Alib desaparecía tras una puerta, ambas yeguas emprendieron el camino. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, la esclava cerró la puerta tras de si, quedando a solas con Aitana.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Macdolia

—¿Macdolia? Je, veo que no soy la única con un nombre poco común.

—¿A quién debo mi libertad? —preguntó la yegua roja.

—¡Ja! —exclamó la arqueóloga con una sonora carcajada—. ¿Cómo sabes que voy a liberarte, y no a convertirte en mi esclava?

—Sombrero de exploradora, pelaje cubierto del polvo del desierto, mirada decidida, y has vencido a dos mercenarios lobo sin armas. Además de que no has permitido que Alib usara el maldito collar —añadió tocando el mismo, que se cerraba sin remedio en torno a su cuello—. Quizá me equivoque, pero no tienes cara de comerciante esclavista sin escrúpulos.

La arqueóloga sonrió y le tendió una pezuña.

—Soy Aitana, Aitana Pones. ¿Cómo has acabado tan lejos de Equestria y vendida como esclava?

Macdolia miró a su libertadora con la boca un poco abierta. Tras unos segundos bajó la cabeza y murmuró en un susurro:

—Es Aitana, LA Aitana Pones —después levantó la vista y habló normalmente—. Bueno, digamos que vine con intención de resolver un asunto. Soy una... guardaespaldas, por así decirlo. Y tuve la mala idea de pensar que la persona a la que debía proteger era Alib ib Massaure.

—¿Proteger a ese viejo pervertido de Alib? ¿Proteger de qué? —entonces Aitana recapacitó sobre lo que Macdolia había murmurado—. Espera, ¿me conoces?

Con una sonrisa, la yegua roja negó con la cabeza.

—No directamente, pero conozco tus trabajos, la arqueología me fascina. Especialmente tus estudios sobre la guerra entre el ducado de Unicornia y Cebrania, no comprendo cómo la universidad ha estado tan ciega como para no ver las pruebas que aportaste.

Aitana no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de que alguien, al menos, considerara que sus teorías no eran una locura.

—Y volviendo a la primera pregunta —continuó Macdolia—. Tenía mis sospechas de que mi "amo" podría estar en peligro. Basta ver las compañías que frecuenta y los negocios en los que se mete. Pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta... estaba metida en un marrón del que difícilmente podía salir.

Aitana asintió.

—Sí, una vez llevas uno de estos collares sólo tu amo te lo puede quitar. Me sorprende que conozcas mi trabajo, aunque he llevado muchas reliquias a los museos de Equestria, mis teorías siempre han sido tachadas de "sinsentidos" por doctores que en su vida han movido el culo de sus despachos. Rompen demasiado con la historia establecida, por más pruebas que aporte.

—Quizá sea precísamente porque yo poseo una reliquia cuyas teorías son aún más inusuales —dijo Macdolia, sonriendo—. El querer saber más de ella me ha llevado a cruzarme con tu nombre varias veces. Eres considerada una renegada en el mundo arqueológico por tu... "pasión", por así decirlo, al querer demostrar tus teorías.

Aitana se llevó una pezuña a la nuca.

—Eh... sí. Creo que llamar "inepto corto de miras" al doctor TrottingHoof en plena conferencia no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes —luego miró Macdolia, interesada—. Espera, ¿qué reliquia? Lo último que esperaba encontrar en los Reinos Lobo es una esclava que posea una reliquia histórica.

Macdolia se dió cuenta de que había hablado un poco más de la cuenta, y con un poco de tristeza negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento... pero no puedo hablarte de ella.

—Bueno, supongo que no es asunto mío, después de todo —respondió Aitana secamente.

Aitana había viajado mucho y había visto mucho mundo, y era evidente que Macdolia le ocultaba algo. Por un instante, caviló la posibilidad de dejarla atrás, pero la descartó rápidamente. No iba a volver a condenarla a la esclavitud por una mera sospecha, pero mantendría un ojo abierto por si acaso.

— Todavía serás esclava hasta que llegue el pago por comprarte, pero después serás libre. Creo que coincidirá con la salida del mercante poni "La sirena mutilada", la capitana es... conocida mía; probablemente te deje cerca de Equestria.

—Supongo tendremos que ser compañeras hasta entonces, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, siempre puedes volver a servir a Alib, si quieres.

Tras unos segundos de dubitativo silencio ambas yeguas compartieron una carcajada. Probablemente, la primera que había compartido Macdolia en varias semanas.


	3. Capítulo 2: El viaje de Mater Luminis

Pergaminos.

La última semana de vida de Aitana Pones se había convertido en una sucesión interminable de más y más pergaminos. Los contactos de Alib habían dado su fruto, y pronto la arqueóloga consiguió acceso a las principales bibliotecas de Taichnitlán. Pero, aunque la información era mucha, poca le estaba siendo útil en su investigación.

Como era de esperar, toda referencia a Manresht quedaba oculta bajo la idea de que era una leyenda sin fundamento: No había pruebas, de acuerdo a los eruditos lobo, por lo que nunca se había investigado oficialmente. Aitana tenía que basarse en poemas, obras de teatro y referencias ocultas bajo historias diferentes, y las complejas runas lobas y sus diferencias sintácticas entre los diferentes dialectos eran una dificultad añadida a la labor. La poni de tierra se echó hacia atrás, quitándose las diminutas gafas de lectura y se estiró.

—Me voy a cagar en las condenadas runas lobas. Cojones.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar de golpe el brillante sol del desierto. Aitana se cubrió el rostro.

—¡ARG! ¡Mis ojos!

—¡Ahí va! Perdona, Aitana —se disculpó Macdolia con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar la puerta—. Te he traído algo de comer.

La poni roja paseó una bandeja de higos frente la yegua marrón. Esta apartó los pergaminos e hizo sitio para que Macdolia se sentara.

—¿Nadie te ha puesto problemas? —preguntó la arqueóloga.

—Nah, ninguno. Se ve que no quieren problemas con mi "amo".

—Je, claro. Las esclavas poni son muy caras.

—Ya ves. Dime, ¿has encontrado algo en este montón de pergaminos?

Aitana masticó un higo mirando a Macdolia agriamente, sin responder.

—Vale, lo tomaré como un "no".

—Hay muy pocas referencias fiables sobre Manresht —respondió la arqueóloga—. Y encima escrito en lobo, sus putas runas son un infierno de leer.

—Ya te digo.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron mirando. La cara de Aitana era un poema de incredulidad.

—Espera, ¿también entiendes las runas lobas? No es un alfabeto sencillo, precisamente.

—Ehm... bueno. Hablo muchos idiomas —respondió la poni roja.

—Mira tú qué bien.

Ninguna dijo nada durante un rato, mientras comían en silencio. Aitana observaba a su compañera con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza; era evidente que esa yegua ocultaba mucho más de lo que mostraba, el qué, era otra cuestión. Hacía ya un par de días que le había explicado las razones de su viaje a los Reinos Lobo: la investigación sobre un nuevo posible alzamiento de Manresht. De todas formas, esa no era una información que ocultara -se la había contado a Alib y, por lo tanto, media ciudad debía estar ya enterada-. Pero la arqueóloga todavía no se fiaba de Macdolia, su historia tenía demasiados agujeros.

Aún así, había decidido que seguiría adelante con su plan para liberarla; fuera cual fuera su secreto, Aitana consideraba que ser un esclavo era un destino peor que la muerte misma. El collar de esclavitud seguía firmemente asido al cuello de la poni de las coletas; por suerte, Alib cumplió su palabra y había dejado a Macdolia "al servicio" de Aitana sin interferir. Si todo iba bien, en un par de días recibiría el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio y, así, cerraría el trato de una vez y podría seguir con sus investigaciones... si es que estas daban algún fruto. Estaba de hecho cumpliendo dos objetivos al mismo tiempo, al hacerle entrega de dicho cetro al comerciante lobo.

—Bueno, voy a volver a meterme en estos apasionantes escritos —dijo Aitana sarcásticamente.

—Hmmm... creo que te ayudaré, pero de otra forma.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué pretendes, Macdolia?

—Ir a conocer las leyendas y canciones locales. Quizá alguna hable de nuestro famoso Manresht, ¿no crees?

La yegua de las trenzas se levantó para ir a la puerta pero, en el último instante, se detuvo y miró a Aitana. Pareció pensarse un momento cómo lanzar la pregunta, tiempo que la arqueóloga la miró con la sensación de que sabía de qué iba tanta duda.

—Oye Aitana... ¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?

La yegua marrón le devolvió una mirada algo molesta mientras volvía a desplegar sus papeles para seguir la investigación. Su marca, fácilmente visible ahora que no llevaba puestas sus alforjas, consistía en un ojo llameante que formaba parte del pentágono central de una estrella de cinco puntas.

—Protección.

—¿Protección? No te lo tomes mal, pero no pareces del estilo de un guardia real o de una guardaespaldas...

—Y tú tienes un reloj por marca y no tienes pinta de relojera.

No hacía falta mucho más para saber que no iba a seguir hablando del tema. Tras despedirse, Macdolia abandonó la sala. La yegua marrón se pasó unos segundos rememorando cómo la había obtenido, pero al poco salió de su ensimismamiento y tomó el siguiente pergamino, cuyo título tardó unos momentos en traducir correctamente: " _Tratado sanatorio de Ahmar ib Kassan ib Kassali_ ". La fecha que marcaba coincidía con los años en los que, supuestamente, Manresht estuvo en activo. Quizá estuviera acercándose a algo.

* * *

Varias horas después, cuando la noche estaba por caer, Aitana recogió sus cosas y volvió a casa de su anfitrión.

—Hostia puta, qué dolor de cabeza...

Ninguno de los lobos que la vieron pasar por la calle se escandalizó por su lenguaje, ya que la mayoría no hablaba equestriano con la suficiente fluidez para comprenderlos. A medida que caía la noche las calles se fueron vaciando; la oscuridad, solo combatida por las antorchas y lámparas de algunas casas, era el medio natural para el afloramiento de la criminalidad. Esta era, normalmente, combatida por la guardia de la ciudad: unidades de grandes lobos, armados con cimitarras y mazas y cubiertos siempre por armaduras de cuero rojo y negro. La única diferencia entre estos y un criminal corriente es que ellos tenían la ley de su lado, actuando con casi total impunidad durante la noche. Cualquiera que hubiera viajado por los Reinos Lobo sabía que no era buena idea salir fuera de casa después del ocaso.

—¡Aitana!

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa de Alib, Macdolia se acercó corriendo tras llamarla. A pesar de haber pasado solo una semana, la yegua roja había cambiado de forma notoria: Su crin y pelaje tenían mejor aspecto, aún sin proponérselo, y se movía con una gran energía y vitalidad. Una sincera sonrisa atravesaba su rostro, con la felicidad de alguien que veía recuperado la libertad que ya daba por perdida.

—¡Hombre! Te veo contenta.

—Me he pasado la tarde charlando, cantando y jugando con algunos lobeznos. Son divertidos los pequeños.

—Yo estoy con la cabeza como un bombo. Sólo he encontrado algunos indicios, pero ninguna pista clara.

—¡Hey, yo he aprendido muchas leyendas y canciones hoy! Quizá encuentres algo si lo ponemos todo en común.

Había un solo guardia vigilandoó la entrada de la mansin de Alib. Iba equipado con una armadura de cuero, al igual que los otros mercenarios, así como una cimitarra y una maza. Diligentemente abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las ponis, no sin antes dedicarles una amenazadora mirada. Macdolia adoptó la actitud de esclava que se esperaba de ella, siguiendo a Aitana con la cabeza gacha. Fue por eso por lo que se fijó en algo extraño en la indumentaria del guardia.

Las risas inundaban la casa; Alib estaba de fiesta con unos amigos suyos, y le gritó a Aitana que se uniera a la fiesta. Esta negó tan educadamente como pudo y el gordísimo lobo, incapaz de no mostrar su ostentosa "generosidad" ante sus amigos, ordenó a los esclavos que sirvieran la cena a su invitada en su habitación. Quince minutos después de haberr cumplido con su papel, Macdolia se reunió sigilosamente de nuevo con aitana.

—Aitana, no sé si te has fijado en el guardia de la entrada.

—¿Que no le caemos en gracia? —respondió la aludida tras tragar un dátil.

—No, que iba armado con una ballesta. Normalmente van armados con alabardas y espadas, no suelen llevar ballestas.

Aitana pensó en ello, e imaginó las razones. Pero, en su situación, no podía hacer mucho al respecto, por lo que hizo un gesto a Macdolia para que se sentara con ella. La yegua roja no acabó de comprender la aparente falta de interés de la arqueóloga en ese tema, pero accedió a sentarse y cambiar de tema.

—Entonces —empezó la yegua roja mientras masticaba unas uvas—, ¿qué has averiguado?

—Poco, hay registros que indican la posible presencia de Manresht hace casi mil quinientos años, pero ninguna pista clara hacia su tumba.

Aitana aprovechó para sacar varios papeles con esquemas que ella misma había escrito.

—En concreto he encontrado registros de una enfermedad que se dio entonces, llamada " _Kelting'otar nahter"_.

—Ehm... "Fiebre del infierno", ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero yo lo traduciría como "Fiebre infernal". El sanador _Ahmar ib Kassan ib Kassali_ la estuvo tratando. Al parecer comenzó en el extinto imperio Coltorginés, actualmente al sur de los Reinos Lobo. Y su tratamiento era un ritual que, hoy día, un unicornio entrenado llamaría "exorcismo".

—¿Crees que Manresht la provocó?

Aitana asintió mientras sacaba un mapa moderno, sobre el que había dibujado las fronteras y ciudades de reinos desaparecidos siglos atrás.

—He estado siguiendo algunos registros sobre los primeros casos. Por desgracia las fechas no son demasiado precisas, pero he calculado más o menos la zona por la que debieron ocurrir los primeros casos.

Macdolia se levantó ligeramente para observar el mapa con detenimiento; el area que indicaba Aitana seguía siendo enorme, englobando gran parte del sur de los Reinos Lobo, así como Egiptrot y parte de Zavros. Entre otras, se hallaba dentro de la zona la actual capital de los Reinos, Joth-Lambarg, y también englobaba las partes navegables del río Filo y algunos de sus afluentes.

—La verdad es que no he oído nada de esa zona. Pero lo de la Fiebre Infernal sí que me ha llamado la atención. ¿Sabes qué les pasaba a los que les afectaba?

—Sep —respondió Aitana mientras servía dos vasos de té—. En la primera fase, los enfermos caían presas de una fiebre sin igual que les llevaba inevitablemente a la muerte. En esta fase la enfermedad no se contagiaba. Lo peligroso era la segunda fase.

—Espera... ¿has dicho que les mataba? ¿Cómo va a haber una segunda fase?

—Porque los muertos se volvían a levantar.

Ninguna dijo nada más mientras bebían. Por más sorprendente que fuera que su compañera no se espantara, Aitana no acabó de sorprenderse por ello. Macdolia no parecía preocupada, si no más bien interesada y decidida. La mayor parte de ponis de Equestria se habrían asustado ante tal historia, o habrían puesto fin a la conversación diciendo que "eso no son más que tonterías". Sin embargo, la -todavía- esclava clavaba sus ojos de los de la arqueóloga con curiosidad y determinación.

—¿Cómo expandían la enfermedad los muertos, entonces?

—Atacando a los vivos. Pero de acuerdo a unos jeroglíficos que encontré en Egiptrot no eran simples zombies: eran muertos vivientes de fuego. Incendiaban ciudades, calcinaban a sus víctimas, y éstas se alzaban de nuevo para sumarse a la plaga.

—Entonces, si Manresht despierta...

—Si estoy en lo cierto, lo cual no es seguro del todo, podría volver a desatarse la Fiebre Infernal. Pero, honestamente, no creo que sea el caso...

Aitana dejó a un lado su vaso para mirar el mapa con detenimiento. En algún punto estaba la entrada a la cámara funeraria de Manresht, aquella en la que se recluyó al ser derrotado, y donde juró que aguardaría al momento adecuado para regresar.

Claro que eso no era más que la leyenda, una de la que no había más pruebas que las épicas epopeyas narradas en antiguas novelas y obras de teatro. Ni siquiera los auténticos arqueólogos, aquellos que estudian la historia más allá de lo que dicen los libros oficiales, como ella, habían hallado ninguna pista que probara la existencia de Manresht. Y, sin embargo, cuando los contactos de su padre indicaron la presencia de magia demoníaca en el desierto de los Reinos Lobo, solo un nombre pudo ser encontrado al respecto...

—...una canción

—¿Qué? —Aitana estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado toda la frase de su compañera.

—Unos lobeznos cantaron una triste canción que... ahora creo que adquiere otro sentido.

Macdolia empezó a cantar en el idioma lobo; entonaba algo grave para ser una yegua y, aunque su voz no era brillante, ponía mucho sentimiento en la canción.

 _Anoche vi a mi hermano_

 _reposar moribundo en el lecho._

 _Anoche vi a mis padres_

 _llorar por un hijo perdido._

 _Quise con ellos estar,_

 _quise con ellos llorar._

 _Pero me ordenaron volver_

 _y todas las ventanas cerrar._

 _Un ruido, un grito, despierto._

 _Un grito, un golpe, despierto._

 _Todas las ventanas cerradas_

 _me ordenaron no salir._

 _Pero pude ver, bajo fuego y llamas_

 _a mi hermano al desierto partir._

 _Son decenas, son cientos_

 _los lobos que le siguen._

 _Desde el arco primero de Ob-nikoón._

 _Son decenas, son cientos_

 _los lobos que le siguen._

 _Observan los tres ojos de Morek-sidón._

Aitana se tomó un momento para anotar toda la letra en papel.

—Ob-nikoón, "El cazador", rey del imperio Coltorginés hace unos mil quinientos años.

—¿Y a qué se refiere con "El primer arco"?

—Probablemente un monumento. Quizá un arco del triunfo, tengo que investigarlo.

—Y luego tenemos a Morek-sidón —continuó Macdolia—, el devorador de almas.

—Sí, el gran demonio serpiente, el guardián de las puertas del paraíso —continuó Aitana, más versada en mitología—. Los muertos deben enfrentarse a él para ganar acceso al paraíso; si fueron puros de corazón, podran sortearlo para llegar hasta el paraíso. Pero si no la serpiente los devorará, enviándolos por siempre al Tártaro. Los lobos creen que la constelación que nosotros llamamos "Hipogrifo" es, en realidad, la constelación de Morek-sidón.

—¿La del hipogrifo, dices?

Diciendo esto, Macdolia sacó un papel y dibujó las estrellas que formaban esa constelación. Aitana tomó nota que su compañera también sabía de astronomía. Cuando la esclava acabó, le pasó el dibujo.

—¿Puedes dibujar a Morek-sidón encima, a grandes rasgos?

Bebiendo un poco de té -que se estaba quedando frío- Aitana lo hizo. Era fácil imaginar a una serpiente mirando de frente, a punto de atacar. Unió los puntos necesarios y luego dibujó un poco el contorno de una cobra, dando sentido a las líneas. Macdolia observó el proceso con el brillo en los ojos del que notaba que algo no encajaba.

—¿Dónde está el tercer ojo?

—¿Qué?

—Eso —confirmó Macdolia—, que dónde está el tercer ojo. La canción decía " _Observan los tres ojos de Morek-sidón"_.

Aitana observó el dibujo con la boca abierta. Increíble, ¡pero tenía razón! Los tres ojos de Morek-sidón... los tres ojos de la serpiente... el ojo de la magia... y en ese momento tuvo una iluminación. Sin decir nada, se levantó de golpe y galopó hacia el patio interior del palacete donde encontró a Alib fumando de cachimba rodeado por tres de sus mujeres, mientras algunos amigos suyos reían a vivo pulmón.

—¡Aitana, querida amiga! ¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros? El tabaco es bueno, y el vino aún mejor.

—Alib, ¿tienes algún tratado de astronomía? ¿Y un telescopio?

—¡Siempre trabajando! —bromeó el lobo—. Deberías relajarte, _poni_. Deja que tu esclava haga tu trabajo por una vez.

—Eso es decisión mía —respondió Aitana agriamente—. Alib, joder, ¿los tienes o no?

El lobo rodó los ojos hacia atrás. Mira que era pesada esa poni.

—Biblioteca del segundo piso. Eh, tú, chico —dijo refiriéndose a un joven esclavo lobo— ayuda a mi invitada a encontrar su tratado y el telescopio.

Aitana y Macdolia siguieron al joven hasta la biblioteca. Tardó pocos minutos en encontrar el tratado y, ya con el telescopio en los cascos, ambas yeguas trotaron hasta la terraza superior de la casa. La noche estaba despejada, y la luna acababa de entrar en su fase creciente. Colocaron el aparato, y la arqueóloga se puso rápidamente a trabajar, buscando algo en el cielo. A los pocos minutos murmuró para si misma:

—Bien... ahí estás... ¿pero a dónde vas?

Mientras la poni marrón miraba las cartas estelares, Macdolia aprovechó para mirar por el telescopio. Estaba enfocado a un brillante planeta blanco: _Mater Luminis_ , la diosa portadora de la luz y la magia. Diosa que aún era adorada en todos los países y por todas las razas del mundo, incluidos los ponis. Los conceptos "paraíso" y "resurrección" siempre fueron ligados a ella, y se decía que alguien tocado por la diosa podía hablar con los muertos.

Macdolia se separó del telescopio cuando escuchó a Aitana murmurar algo.

—No puede ser... mierda, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

—¿Qué pasa, Aitana?

La arqueóloga estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando al infinito. Parecía parcialmente en shock, como si acabara de descubrir que sus peores temores eran acertados.

—En todas las culturas del mundo se habla del "tercer ojo" como algo metafórico. El ojo del alma, en Zavros, La Voz de Gaia, en Cérvidas, o el sentido espiritual de las tribus búfalo. Aunque tienen detalles diferentes, todos hablan de lo mismo.

Aitana se levantó, caminando en círculos y hablando en voz alta.

—Y lo que es más: todas esas culturas tocan, de una forma u otra, a la diosa Mater Luminis. En Zavros se refieren al "chamán de los muertos", en Cérvidas hablan de "la guardiana del bosque eterno", y los búfalos la llaman "la guía de los muertos". ¡Demonios, hasta los dragones, cuando uno de los suyos se convierte en hechicero, dicen que "ha abierto su ojo de la magia"!

—Aitana, ¿dónde quieres llegar?

Como respuesta, cogió el papel donde habían dibujado la constelación y lo levantó, haciéndolo coincidir con las estrellas del cielo.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, ocurrirá dentro de tres semanas: _Mater Luminis_ avanzará hasta situarse justo sobre _Morek-Sidón_.

Entonces dibujó la trayectoria del planeta blanco en una perfecta parábola que encajó exactamente en el punto intermedio sobre los dos ojos de la constelación del dios serpiente. Macdolia abrió la boca, incrédula.

—Entonces... dentro de tres semanas... ¿Morek-sidón abrirá su tercer ojo?

—Metafóricamente hablando, sí. No sé si los seguidores de Morek-Sidón tendrán más poder entonces, pero sin duda es la señal: Este evento astronómico ocurre una vez cada varios miles de años. ¡Este es el momento que Manresht aguardaba!

—Nos quedamos sin tiempo.

La afirmación de Macdolia dejó a ambas yeguas en silencio, solo roto por las risas que Alib y sus invitados lanzaban desde el patio interior. Pero la yegua roja, de pronto, sonrió.

—Entonces tendremos que movernos rápido, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué quieres seguirme, Macdolia?

La arqueóloga la miró suspicazmente; era definitivo que algo no cuadraba en esa yegua: Su historia hacía aguas por todas partes, y cualquier poni normal evitaría inmiscuirse en un asunto como detener a un hechicero diabolista milenario. En cambio, Macdolia parecía más decidida que nunca a ayudar, ¿qué pretendía? Esta miró sonriente a Aitana y respondió.

—Aitana, te debo mi libertad, y ese es un favor que difícilmente podré devolverte. Pero además, como ya te dije, soy una especie de "guardaespaldas", y no me perdonaría nunca haber podido ayudarte y no hacerlo.

—¿Y qué hay si ayudarme te cuesta la vida? ¿Te lo has planteado?

—Si así podemos evitar una catástrofe como la de tu teoría, pues que así sea. Aunque, sinceramente, preferiría que saliéramos las dos con vida.

Aitana observó a su compañera lanzar esa decidida respuesta y asintió.

—Espero que estés a la altura de tus palabras. Vamos —dijo, volviendo al piso inferior.

De vuelta a la habitación, ambas yeguas discutieron qué pasos seguir a continuación. La arqueóloga apostaba por ir al sur, a la capital loba, y seguir buscando pistas ahí. Sinceramente, estaba rezando porque la teoría que esgrimía estuviese equivocada y todo quedase en un viaje en vano. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de no actuar y, aunque Aitana no lo sabía, Macdolia pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Quedaba, sin embargo, el problema de que esta última seguía siendo una esclava de Alib, y este no la dejaría irse así como así.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando escucharon a alguien llamar fuertemente a la puerta de la mansión.

—¿Los guardias no han anunciado al visitante?

—Ahora ya sabemos por qué llevaba una ballesta el guardia, Macdolia.

En el piso de abajo se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al ser derribada con tanta fuerza que casi pareció una explosión. A continuación alguien gritó:

—¡PONI! ¡Sé que estás aquí dentro! ¡Alib, si no nos entregas a esa patética herbívora te mataremos a ti también!

—De acuerdo, ese es Mohammed —murmuró Aitana.

—¡Arriba! ¡Está arriba!

—Y... ese es Alib —comentó Macdolia, con preocupación—. Curiosa forma de proteger a una amiga, ¿no?

Aitana se levantó, tomando su sombrero y dejándolo sobre la mesa. No quería que nada la estorbara.

—Nunca hemos sido amigos — respondió, avanzando hacia la puerta. No tardó en darse cuenta de que Macdolia la seguía de cerca.

—No es tu pelea.

—Lo es desde el día que decidiste liberarme.

Sin más preámbulos ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las escaleras desde las que se veía la entrada principal. Lo que encontraron habría dejado sin palabras a cualquiera: seis mercenarios, entre los que se encontraba el guardia que había antes en la puerta. Todos vestían pesadas armaduras de cuero y metal, e iban armados con una variedad de armas cuerpo a cuerpo y a distancia. Mohammed, el líder de la banda, señaló a Aitana.

—¡MATADLA!

Alguien alzó una ballesta, dispuesto a cumplir la orden, pero Aitana y Macdolia salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas a través del pasillo del piso superior. Los mercenarios subieron las escaleras a todo correr y se dividieron en dos equipos, persiguiendo a ambas yeguas.

—¡No dejéis que escapen!

Los lobos se repartieron por las habitaciones para encontrar a sus presas. A fin de cuentas eran unas patéticas ponis desarmadas. Claro que sabían lo que le había pasado a Mohammed, pero era evidente que Aitana le había atacado por sorpresa; cuando la encontraran iban a despedazarla, y esa noche toda la tropa se daría un festín con su carne.

Un lobo de color negro avanzó de cuarto en cuarto, cimitarra en garra. Sin esperar o preocuparse por disimular, abrió una puerta de una patada. En seguida vio un movimiento al otro lado y se lanzó hacia adelante, pero se detuvo en el último momento al ver que, sobre una cama, sólo había una aterrorizada loba, una de las jóvenes esposas de Alib. El mercenario miró, sonriente, a la que probablemente sería parte de su botín esa noche. Tal y como Mohammed había prometido a cambio de ayudarle con su venganza.

A su espalda resonó un violento chasquido, pero cuando el lobo quiso girarse se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su arma. Una especie de cuerda se enrollaba en torno al filo y, antes de que el guerrero pudiera reaccionar, la cimitarra fue arrancada de sus garras de un fuerte tirón y arrastrada hacia la oscuridad. Pero en vez de caer al suelo quedó suspendida en el aire, aparentemente sin nada que la sujetara. Un instante después, Aitana Pones entró, sosteniendo la cimitarra en la boca, de la cual colgaba el látigo con el que se la había arrebatado.

El lobo se quedó sin habla. Aitana bajó el arma, le señaló a él, y después señaló a la ventana, y con una voz algo grave y rasposa ordenó:

—Salta.

—¡Patética herbívora!

Sacando una segunda espada corta, el lobo cargó contra la arqueóloga; esta giró la cabeza hacia sus largas alforjas y, de un tirón, retiró la capa exterior de las mismas. Estas estaban formadas por muchísimos compartimentos, de los cuales sobresalían una gran variedad de objetos colocados estratégicamente para ser fácilmente alcanzables por su portadora. Los mas notables de los mismos eran, sin duda, una gran cantidad de armas blancas y arrojadizas.

El lobo llegó a apreciar cómo la yegua soltaba la cimitarra y, de un rapidísimo movimiento, tomaba algo de sus alforjas. Después notó el dolor en la base de la garganta y cómo le faltaba el aire... Cuando cayó al suelo, en sus últimos momentos de vida, Aitana Pones ya había salido al pasillo.

—¡Macdolia STRIKE!

Al final del mismo, un guerrero lobo voló a través de una puerta para estamparse brutalmente contra el muro, cayendo inconsciente. La autora de semejante patadón, Macdolia, salió a continuación y miró a Aitana durante un instante, sonriente. La arqueóloga le devolvió la mirada, incrédula; ¿de verdad esa yegua había puesto nombre a su ataque? ¿Qué clase de...?

Su vista quedó eclipsada cuando un enorme lobo, portando un alfanjón a dos garras, cargó contra ella.

La yegua marrón interceptó el primer ataque, pero la fuerza del mismo le arrancó la cimitarra de la boca; el lobo, con un grito de guerra, descargó una segunda vez. Aitana lo esquivó en el último instante y retrocedió, gesto que hizo que el mercenario se creyera en ventaja, avanzando tras su presa y lanzando un tajo ascendente en diagonal.

Pero Aitana había calculado perfectamente su movimiento. Agachándose en el último instante, la afilada hoja del arma pasó rozando su crin para impactar contra una puerta y encajarse en ella. El enorme lobo intentó arrancarla, pero la yegua de pelo bicolor no se lo permitió: cargó con todas sus fuerza contra su adversario, dejándolo sin aliento por el impacto y lanzándolo al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, saltó sobre él y le pegó una coz en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Cuando miró adelante, jadeando, vio que dos lobos más yacían inconscientes frente a Macdolia. La yegua roja miró a los dos lobos restantes, entre los que estaba Mohammed, con una conciliadora sonrisa en la cara.

—Vamos, chicos, ya basta, ¿por qué no os vais y olvidamos todo esto?

Pero el lobo gris se llevó una garra a una gema que colgaba de su cuello.

— _¡Esclava infecta!_ —rugió en su idioma natal—. _¡Aprende tu lugar!_

La gema se iluminó, al igual que lo hizo el collar de Macdolia. Ésta abrió los ojos, aterrorizada, y se llevó una pezuña al cuello, intentando en vano arrancarse aquel cruel artefacto. Un instante después, la yegua gritó cuando arcos eléctricos surgieron del collar, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndola caer entre erráticos espasmos. Aitana galopó hacia los lobos.

—¡Déjala, hijo de puta!

Pero el otro mercenario sacó sus dos espadas y se plantó frente a la arqueóloga. Aitana intentó superarlo, pero sus rápidos ataques la obligaron a defenderse a la desesperada. Ambos lobos sonrieron, regodeándose en su victoria. Mohammed rodeó con una garra la gema, y el brillo se intensificó, al igual que los gritos de Macdolia.

La iba a matar.

Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, Aitana se llevó una pezuña al cuello y asió el diminuto objeto que siempre colgaba del mismo. El lobo le lanzó otro tajo que ella no logró esquivar completamente, abriendo un corte en la pata de la arqueóloga, pero esta no retrocedió. Un brillo de un enfermizo color púrpura surgió de la pezuña en la que sostenía la destrozada brújula, y la mirada de Aitana se tornó oscura mientras sus palabras, en un antiguo idioma, se solapaban con una voz barítona.

— _¡Aik's tak nili tok. Aik's tak nai marcul!_

Con la última sílaba, un aura de oscuridad cubrió los ojos de la arqueóloga, mientras esta alzaba una pezuña hacia el lobo que se interponía entre ella y Macdolia. Una invisible explosión de energía proyectó al mercenario varios metros hacia atrás. Éste logró caer en pie y encararse, asustado, hacia la poni. Esto no debía ser así, ¡ella era una patética herbívora! ¡No debería vencerle!

La poni, fuera de sí, lo miró mientras pronunciaba un extraño cántico. El gran lobo se quedó mirando al infinito y, poco a poco, empezó a murmurar plegarias y ruegos en su propio idioma. En pocos segundos cayó al suelo, llevándose las garras a la cabeza y gritando aterrorizado. Mientras este era víctima de sus más horrendas pesadillas, Aitana se giró hacia Mohammed, que seguía agarrando la gema.

—¡Suelta ese objeto! —gritó él, aterrorizado— ¡Suéltalo o te juro que la mato!

Pero la arqueóloga no retrocedió un paso. Al contrario, avanzó, manteniéndole la mirada al lobo gris.

—Si Macdolia muere te mataré, hijo de puta. Suéltala y corre.

—¡Aléjate de mí o la mato, puta!

Aitana alzó una pata, mientras sus ojos irradiaban oscuridad con más fuerza que antes. De repente Mohammed sintió que le faltaba el aire, como si sus pulmones se negaran a funcionar, como si hubiera desaparecido todo el oxígeno a su alrededor, como si una voluntad terrorífica estuviera ordenando a su corazón que dejara de bombear sangre. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¡Esa poni no era unicornio, no debería poder hacer magia!

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE CORRAS!

La voz de la poni se mezcló completamente con un potente eco grave y antinatural. El lobo gris, finalmente, soltó la gema que torturaba a Macdolia y saltó escaleras abajo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por su vida. Macdolia dejó de gritar cuando la magia del collar cesó, y se intentó poner en pie mientras tosía.

Aitana, por contra, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes gruñendo por lo bajo. Poco a poco, empujada por la propia voluntad de la arqueóloga, la oscuridad que la había cubierto se replegó: recorrió sus patas delanteras hasta la brújula, abandonando en último lugar los ojos de la yegua. Con un extraño siseo, la oscuridad desapareció completamente y la brújula recuperó su estado inerte natural. Aitana se quedó quieta, jadeando con fuerza.

—Aitana... ¿estás bien?

—Sí... sí, lo estoy.

—Gracias... ¿qué demonios fue eso?

—Después. Ahora tenemos... tenemos que salir de aquí.

Macdolia asintió, y ambas yeguas empezaron a bajar, poco a poco, las escaleras. Abajo, escondido en el salón, encontraron a Alib junto a algunas de sus esposas. Estaba aterrorizado, pero no por los mercenarios: esas yeguas habían vencido a seis mercenarios armados. Lo que era peor, ahí arriba había ocurrido algo mágico, algo maligno. Aitana notó el miedo que inspiraba a su "amigo", y lo aprovechó.

—Vas a liberar a Macdolia. Ahora.

—Pero... pero... no me has pagado lo prometido, Aitana.

—Alib, tienes dos opciones. La primera es que la liberes ahora, y te enviaré el pago cuando pueda, como acordamos. La segunda...

Aitana guardó silencio al escuchar a alguien correr por las escaleras a su espalda. Un lobo apareció por ellas y, al avanzar, se encontró con las ponis. La arqueóloga se giró y lo miró, y al hacerlo el mercenario palideció.

— _¡Kaz-tim! ¡Kaz-tim!_

Y después, salió corriendo. "¡Bruja, bruja!" es lo que dijo. Poco a poco, Aitana volvió a mirar al comerciante.

—Tú eliges.

Alib se levantó cuando Macdolia se le acercó. Despacio, por el temor que sentía, cogió la gema y la acercó a unos puntos concretos del collar de la esclava. Éste brilló, inofensivamente esta vez, y empezó a retraerse hasta desaparecer completamente en una pequeña gema. Alib la recogió y se alejó. Macdolia se llevó un casco al cuello, sonriente.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fín!

—Marchaos —imploró Alib, aterrorizado—. ¡Marchaos y no volváis, ponis! ¡Marchaos, por todos los dioses, marchaos!

—Nos vamos, Alib. Soy una poni de palabra, recibirás el pago por Macdolia.

Ambas yeguas galoparon escaleras arriba y recogieron rápidamente algunos pergaminos y enseres de viaje. Pocos minutos después salieron a la calle, perdiéndose entre unos callejones justo antes de que la guardia llegara a la casa del comerciante.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, Macdolia —dijo Aitana con un deje de miedo en su voz.

—Conozco a una familia, esta mañana saqué a su lobezno de un problema con unos ladrones. Nos darán cobijo.

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro guardias lobo patrullaban los callejones entre las casas más pobres de la ciudad. Sus pesadas armaduras hacían que sus pasos impactaran con fuerza en el suelo, anunciando su presencia sin necesidad de palabras. Macdolia, escondida, los observó a través de una diminuta ventana y suspiró aliviada cuando pasaron de largo. Todavía las buscaban; la exhibición de poder de la arqueóloga había llamado la atención de la guardia.

A su espalda, Aitana dormía profundamente. Macdolia intuía que, fuera cual fuera el origen de la magia que su amiga había usado para salvarla, la había agotado física y emocionalmente. Además, una vez estuvieron en un lugar seguro, la arqueóloga le había dado una extraña advertencia.

—Macdolia, necesito que me vigiles. Temo... pasar una mala noche.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Puedo... ser peligrosa. Déjame inconsciente vuelvo a hacer magia.

Macdolia no pudo evitar llevar la vista al misterioso objeto de su amiga. ¿Una brújula? ¿Qué demonios era? ¿De dónde surgía ese... inquietante poder? No existían muchos objetos capaces siqueira de potenciar la magia de un unicornio, aún menos capaces de dar un poder así a un poni de tierra. ¿Qué demonios era esa brújula?

Un par de horas después, una nueva patrulla pasó cerca de la casa. Macdolia se escondió hasta que pasaron de largo. Pero cuando los sonidos de las pesadas pisadas de los guardias empezó a morir en la lejanía, un nuevo sonido llenó la sala.

— _Ak-tir nara maltok, ak molnara mawantolk._

—¿Aitana?

La arqueóloga se había puesto en pie. La brújula, rodeada por un aura purpúrea, flotaba, aún unida a la cadena, a pocos centímetros de la cara de la yegua. Sus pupilas se habían tornado grises, y miraba a Macdolia como si no la reconociera.

—¡Aitana! ¡Para! ¿Qué te ocurre?

— _¡Ak-tir nara maltok!_

La voz de su amiga se había vuelto mucho más grave, como si un varón estuviera hablando a la vez que ella. Macdolia comprendió que su amiga estaba fuera de sí. Cuando la brújula empezó a brillar con más fuerza que antes, la yegua roja no lo dudó: avanzó hacia su amiga, se giró sobre sus cuartos delanteros y cogió impulso pero, en el último momento, Aitana pareció recuperar la cordura.

—Espera... ¡espera!

Macdolia detuvo el golpe al ver a su amiga reaccionar de nuevo; esta se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros, llevándose un casco a la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Poco a poco, el brillo del colgante se fue apagando hasta desaparecer completamente.

—Tranquila, creo... creo que estaré bien.

Macdolia respiraba con fuerza, observando a su amiga volver al camastro y comprendiendo al fín a qué se refería. Ahora se hacía a la idea de la carga que portaba consigo. Las razones, eso sí, no alcanzaba a comprenderlas.

* * *

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

 _Quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos autores:_

 _-Quisco Mcdohl, autor del personaje "Macdolia". Gracias a la misma, esta historia se volvió muchísimo más interesante._

 _-Kolbjorn, autor de "Armonía" entre otras muchas historias. Adopté la mitología creada por él en esta historia. ¡Leedlo, es genial!_

 _Un saludo y gracias por leerme!_


	4. Capítulo 3: Pacientes Cero

Aitana empezó a despertar poco a poco, notando la ligera presión de una venda sobre su pata delantera izquierda. Se sentía descansada, lo cual era un alivio: significaba que no había hecho ninguna estupidez durante la noche. Pero eso sí: tenía un dolor de cabeza brutal. Abrió los ojos; la luz que entraba por la ventana no le molestaba a la vista, lo que significaba que no era resaca. Repasó todo lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, por si había algún momento perdido, pero no fue el caso.

—Hombre, al fin despiertas. ¿Estás bien?

Aitana se giró hacia la voz, donde encontró a Macdolia tendiéndole un casco para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Perfectamente. ¿Y tú?

La yegua marrón aceptó la ayuda y se levantó pero, al mirar a su compañera se dio cuenta de que Macdolia la miraba muy seria. Aitana maldijo su estampa, sabía lo que iba a preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué es esa brújula?

" _Bingo_ ".

—Mira, lo único que importa es que estamos bien, ¿vale?

—No, Aitana, no esquives la pregunta. Anoche te levantaste, estabas como poseída, y durante un instante parecía que me ibas a atacar.

En ese momento Aitana recordó que había sido dominada durante un instante cuando dormía. Maldita sea.

—Mira, solo es un objeto que me permite hacer magia, ¿vale? ¿Quieres dejar el tema de una puta vez?

—¡Aitana, objetos así no existen! —respondió Macdolia—. A duras penas existen objetos capaces de mejorar la magia de un unicornio, ¿cómo van a existir brújulas baratas capaces de darte poder mágico? ¡Eso no es posible!

—¿Qué va a saber una esclava, o una guardaespaldas de todo esto? ¡No es de tu incumbencia cómo hice magia, y te recuerdo que te salvé la vida!

—¿Crees que no puedo reconocer la nigromancia cuando la veo?

La arqueóloga se quedó en silencio. Ahora esa yegua sabía también de las artes prohibidas de la magia, ¿qué más sorpresas guardaba?

—Mira Aitana, eres lo bastante inteligente para darte cuenta que soy mucho más de lo que te he dicho. Anoche te levantaste en sueño y me hablaste en el antiguo idioma de Egiptrot.

—¡Venga ya, ahora me vas a decir que puedes reconocer un idioma muerto cuando lo...!

—" _Ak-tir nara maltok, ak molnara mawantolk. Ak-tir nara maltok" —_ tras repetir las palabras que dijo Aitana, poseída, Macdolia las tradujo—. "Pronto seré libre, y mi venganza empezará por esta yegua. Pronto seré libre".

Lo que había hecho Macdolia iba más allá de meramente repetir las palabras que había escuchado la noche anterior: las había dicho con una entonación y una pronunciación que ningún ente viviente debería conocer. El antiguo idioma de Egiptrot llevaba milenios muerto, y solo se conocía por sus transcripciones en otros idiomas igualmente muertos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la arqueóloga metió un casco en la bolsa que descansaba sobre el montón de paja que hacía de cama y la sacó con una daga asida al mismo, la cual posó amenazadoramente contra el cuello de Macdolia. Esta no pareció hacer ademán de defenderse.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

—Soy tu amiga, Aitana.

—¡Y una mierda! —respondió la aludida—. ¡Casi nadie puede entender ese idioma, mucho menos hablarlo! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

—¡Soy una poni, te estoy intentando ayudar!

—¡He visto demasiados monstruos disfrazados como ponis!

El temor por el arma que amenazaba con quitarle la vida hizo que el gesto de Macdolia temblara ligeramente; sin embargo, con un gran control sobre si misma, habló con toda la calma que pudo.

—Pues menuda birria de monstruo. En vez de atacarte cuando estabas débil o robarte la brújula mientras dormías, he decidido permanecer a tu lado.

—¡Tú sabrás qué interés tienes!

—¡Ayudar! ¡Aitana, soy una guardaespaldas, en eso no te he mentido! ¡Quiero ayudar, quiero proteger a todo aquel que necesite ayuda, y desde luego no quiero ver cómo la Fiebre Infernal se lleva miles de vidas por delante! ¿Por qué iba a estar ayudándote, si no? Si hay una posibilidad de que se te vuelvas loca, de que... "eso" que hiciste ayer se salga de tu control, necesito saber a qué me enfrento.

La arqueóloga mantuvo la mirada fija en Macdolia; aunque la creía cuando decía que quería ayudarla, no acababa de confiar en alguien que le estaba ocultando de forma tan obvia su pasado. O, para más inri, cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas... que prácticamente nadie debería conocer. La yegua roja suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que la presión sobre su cuello se relajaba.

—No necesito una historia al detalle, Aitana —dijo en voz baja—. Solo necesito saber lo más importante, lo justo para saber cómo ayudarte si te... descontrolas. Solo lo necesario, nada más.

Finalmente, la aludida bajó el cuchillo y, con un movimiento extrañamente casual para haberlo hecho solo con los cascos, guardó la daga en una de sus alforjas. A continuación se sentó junto a las mismas .

—Llevo muchos años enfrentándome a... peligros en la oscuridad. Una de mis primeras expediciones fue a investigar una fuente de energía nigromántica, ya que había señales al respecto.

—¿Extrañas plagas, enfermedades, campos de cultivo marchitados? —inquirió la yegua de las coletas.

—Veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que podías reconocer la nigromancia. Sí, esos y otros signos. Nuestras investigaciones nos llevaron a una pirámide sin descubrir en Egiptrot; esperábamos encontrar... algún artefacto de la antigüedad, quizá un objeto mágico nigromántico, o un nigromante reuniendo un pequeño ejército de no muertos. Algo así.

—¿Qué fue lo que encontrásteis?

La arqueóloga tomó la brújula rota que siempre llevaba con un casco y jugueteó con ella; a Macdolia este gesto le pareció un signo de nerviosismo muy bien controlado. El objeto era bastante viejo y grande, casi del tamaño del casco de un poni adulto, y parecía haber sido atravesada por algo con mucha fuerza.

—Un puto lich. Apareció cerca mío cuando estaba intentando orientarme y me atacó; reaccioné por instinto y me intenté proteger con la brújula que estaba mirando. El hechizo, se incrustó en ella, por eso sigo viva; después llegaron mis compañeros y lo atacamos con todo lo que teníamos.

—¿Fue muy... difícil?

—Murieron muchos, ¿algún otro detalle morboso que quiera saber, señorita? —respondió Aitana con rudeza. Después siguió relatando —. Pudimos inmovilizarlo con magia, mientras íbamos a buscar la filacteria.

—Ahí me superas, Aitana, ¿qué es una filacteria?

—A ver, ¿sabes lo que es un lich?

Macdolia tenía una idea muy vaga al respecto, y tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

—Eh... Un nigromante extremadamente poderoso que ha vencido a la muerte convirtiéndose en no muerto, ¿no?

—Bien, pero, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Cómo engaña al orden universal para que su alma no trascienda y así pueda quedarse en este mundo? Utiliza una filacteria: Una gran gema imbuida con la sangre de decenas de víctimas que sirve como receptáculo para su alma. Cuando su cuerpo muere, el alma del lich vuelve a la filacteria y, desde ella, puede poseer otro cuerpo cercano a la misma.

—Entiendo. Entonces teníais que destruir la filacteria antes de poder... matarlo, ¿verdad?

Aitana notó que Macdolia parecía haber dudado al usar el verbo "matar". No intentó entender el por qué.

—Sí. Mientras lo retenían encontramos y destruimos su filacteria, y después nos lanzamos a acabar con él, pero pasó algo... inesperado. Sin una filacteria a la que regresar, el alma del lich buscó la fuente nigromántica más cercana...

—¿...Y solo encontró la brújula? —concluyó Macdolia.

Aitana asintió y alzó el susodicho objeto.

—Está muy debilitado, y no puede intentar poseer otros cuerpos. Pero en ocasiones me intenta poseer a mi, o a cualquiera que tenga la brújula en un momento dado. Tampoco puede hacer magia por si mismo, salvo a través de su portador.

—¿Pero por qué te hace caso?

—Está... dormido, por así decirlo. Cuando le dejo despertar lo empujo para que reconozca como una amenaza lo mismo que está atacándome a mi; el problema es que luego se mantiene despierto un buen rato, intentando poseerme completamente. Pero a cojones a mi no me gana nadie, tengo la cabeza muy dura desde que era una potra, no es tan fácil dominarme.

—¡¿Pero por qué lo llevas encima?! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Si perdieras el control en una ciudad poblada...!

Aitana se levantó de golpe y se acercó unos pasos a Macdolia.

—¿Y qué idea tienes? ¡Dímela, estaré encantada de oírla! ¿Destruir la brújula? ¿Cómo sabes que no liberará el espíritu? ¿Esconderla, y esperar a que tarde o temprano alguien la encuentre? ¿Dársela a otra persona, y esperar a que Kolnarg la posea y arrase medio mundo?

En esta ocasión fue Macdolia la que se levantó y miró a su compañera, con una expresión de alarma y sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Kolnarg? ¿Has dicho Kolnarg? ¿El gran mago de Egiptrot, el nigromante que arrasó todo el reino en venganza contra el faraón? ¿El que juró que volvería para reconquistar el lugar que le pertenece del mundo? ¡¿EL PRIMERO DE LOS LICHES?!

Aitana se maldijo a si misma en silencio y se giró, volviendo a su camastro.

—Ya te he contado bastante. Si pierdo el control déjame inconsciente. ¿Contenta?

Sin decir una palabra más, la arqueóloga abrió una de sus bolsas y se dedicó a reorganizar el contenido. Macdolia permaneció observándola en shock; ¿de verdad esa yegua llevaba encima el alma de uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de todos los tiempos? ¿Y de verdad era capaz de aguantar sus intentos de dominarla por pura fortaleza mental? Si esto era así, ¿a qué más había llegado a enfrentarse Aitana Pones? Conocía bien su figura pública: una arqueóloga caída en la desgracia académica debido a sus estudios y teorías sobre la historia de Equestria.

Y es que hacía unos pocos años -Macdolia no podía recordar cuántos exactamente- Aitana regresó de una excavación en el antiguo ducado de Unicornia asegurando que había existido una guerra entre el mismo y Cebrania. Esas teorías fueron recogidas en su propia tesis doctoral, la cual fue automáticamente ignorada y calificada como una locura y un sinsentido por arqueólogos de renombre, siendo quizás el propio padre de Aitana, el profesor Roy Pones, el único historiador que la respaldó. Sin embargo todo fue a peor cuando la propia princesa Celestia declaró públicamente que jamás había habido guerra alguna entre Unicornia y Cebrania.

Así fue como terminó la corta carrera en la arqueología de Aitana Pones. Siguió participando en excavaciones y prospecciones desde aquel entonces, pero jamás nadie volvió a prestar atención a sus investigaciones, con la sonada excepción de revistas amantes de lo paranormal y las conspiraciones. Si el mundo se hiciera a la idea, aunque fuese vaga, de a todo lo que se enfrentaba Aitana Pones...

Súbitamente se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a toda prisa; alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que le dieran permiso para hacerlo. Se trataba de un lobo, el padre de la familia que las había acogido, que portaba dos fardos de tela. Era un macho joven, de unos treinta años, de fuertes patas y garras desgastadas que narraban por si mismas su trabajo cargando los barcos mercantes. Habló con bastante prisa, casi atropellándose con sus palabras.

— _Tenéis que iros, ponis. La guardia sabe que estáis por el barrio y están registrando todas las casas. Si os encuentran aquí..._

Macdolia se levantó, mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara y hablando en el idioma natal de su anfitrión.

— _Lo entiendo, Kassan. Gracias por acogernos en plena noche, nos has salvado la vida._

— _Tú salvaste a mi hijo, Ka'tila Macdolia. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo._

Ka'tila, "respetada". No era una palabra que un lobo utilizara con asiduidad, más que para dirigirse a un superior, o para expresar un profundo respeto y agradecimiento hacia alguien. El lobo mordió dos fardos que llevaba sobre el lomo y los lanzó a las yeguas: eran trajes para el desierto completos, baratos, pero efectivos para quitar el calor. Y todavía más importante era que las cubrirían completamente; si caminaban a cuatro patas podrían pasar como dos lobos viajeros. Se vistieron con los mismos rápidamente.

—Gracias por todo, Kassan —se despidió Macdolia—. _Salam Aleikum_.

— _Aleikum Salam, Ka'tila Macdolia._

Salieron de la casa y rápidamente, pero sin correr, se dirigieron a las calles principales de la ciudad, donde esperaban poder perderse entre la multitud. La ciudad estaba parcialmente colapsada; el tráfico de carretas y comerciantes no había disminuido, pero las noticias de la magia oscura que se usó la noche anterior en la mansión de Alib ib Massan habían corrido. Los que podían permitírselo habían contratado grupos de guardaespaldas para protegerse, y la guardia no dudaba en detener y registrar a cualquiera que le pareciera sospechoso.

—Me acabo de fijar... ¿olvidaste tu sombrero en casa de Alib?

—No, lo dejé —comentó Aitana—. ¿Esperas que pase desapercibida llevando un sombrero sobre el traje? Solo lo llevaba para el sol, nada más.

Caminar por la ciudad se había vuelto algo mucho más lento; sabían que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, hay muy pocos ponis en los Reinos Lobo y no tardarían en identificarlas, aún con los trajes para el desierto.

—¿Aitana, tienes alguna idea de cómo ir al sur?

—Sí. Todavía tengo bastante oro encima. Creo que lo mejor será llegar hasta el puerto fluvial, en el extremo este de la ciudad. Después pagaré a algún comerciante para que nos lleve río arriba, hasta el corazón de los Reinos Lobo.

—¿Entonces me dejas que...? —sin previo aviso, Macdolia empezó a hablar en lobo con un acento casi perfecto—. _No creo que el Bolón sea la flor más indicada para adornar el hijab de tu hija en su boda._

—Pero qué estás... oh. _Sí, quizás, ¿quizá unas pocas flores de Paronamio? Son de vivos colores._

Ambas yeguas mantuvieron su falsa conversación en lobo mientras pasaban cerca de una pareja de guardias, los cuales no repararon en su presencia. Una vez lejos del peligro, Macdolia repitió su pregunta.

—¿Entonces me dejas ayudarte?

—Creo que prefiero mantenerte cerca, sabes pelear. Pero no me hagas arrepentirme.

—Vamos, que no te fías de dejarme atrás, no vaya a seguirte, ¿verdad? —rió Macdolia —. A mi ya me va bien, no tardaré en demostrarte que no tengo malas intenciones.

Después de mezclarse entre un grupo de transportistas que iban al río, y tras sobornar al guardia de la muralla apropiado, las dos yeguas lograron salir de la zona más transitada de Taichnitlán y dirigirse al puerto fluvial. El sol del desierto era intenso, pero la brisa que venía del mar unida a los trajes que portaban hicieron que el calor fuera soportable.

Tras un par de horas de caminar y de evitar hábilmente las patrullas de los guardias, las yeguas llegaron al puerto fluvial. En definitiva se trataba de un muelle de carga dedicado a preparar las mercancías que irían río arriba, hasta el corazón de los Reinos Lobo, motivo por el que el comercio no era demasiado abundante en el mismo. Decenas de barcos, más pequeños que los grandes mercantes de Taichnitlán, estaban atracando en el puerto. Otros muchos iban y venían río arriba, mientras inmensas caravanas de transporte traían bienes desde el puerto marítimo.

Una vez en los muelles, Aitana buscó a un mozo de cuerdas joven y le pagó un par de monedas a cambio de que le encontrara un capitán dispuesto a llevar a dos pasajeros en su barco. Macdolia estaba nerviosa, sabiendo que en cualquier momento cualquiera podría identificarlas como las ponis responsables del ataque en la mansión. Por contra, Aitana guió a su compañera hasta una taberna cercana tras informar al mozo de dónde encontrarlas. Para sorpresa de la yegua roja, la arqueóloga se quitó la capucha y el velo del traje, revelando su naturaleza como poni. Aunque algunos la miraron, curiosos, al poco todos los presentes volvieron a sus asuntos y a sus tragos. Era el típico lugar al que acuden las personas que no quieren ser molestadas, y mucho menos tener a la guardia rondando por ahí.

Mientras bebían algo -y Macdolia descubría la cerveza loba- alguien entró en la taberna. A primera vista parecía un poni semental, bastante alto. Era blanco, con un patrón de rayas negras sobre su pelaje y crin, la cual caía sobre un lado de su cuello. Joven, de aspecto resuelto y ágil, miró alrededor unos segundos antes de acercarse a la mesa donde Aitana y Macdolia aguardaban.

—Me han informado que en mi barco queréis embarcar —expuso el semental cebra—. Sin duda, de algo queréis escapar.

—Pareces joven para ser capitán —observó Aitana.

—El liderazgo al más capaz es entregado, no siempre al más anciano.

Aitana miró a Macdolia un instante antes de seguir hablando.

—Más que escapar, necesitamos ir al sur lo más rápido posible. ¿Puedes llevarnos?

—No tratáis de escapar, pero parece que os buscan. ¿Es que acaso de bruja os acusan?

—No somos un peligro —explicó Macdolia. La cebra, tras unos segundos, sonrió.

—Brujas serían llamadas por los lobos la mayoría de cebras. No os preocupéis, no hay nada en vosotras que tema. Soy el capitán Santoj.

Ambas yeguas respiraron aliviadas. Ese capitán no parecía ir a delatarlas.

—Aitana Pones, y ésta es Macdolia. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

—Cuarenta escudos cada pasajero. Y creedme, el dinero estudio con esmero.

—Vaya —exclamó Aitana—. Y se suponía que las cebras eran espirituales.

—Y los ponis pacíficos, Aitana Pones. No te andes con jeroglíficos.

Aitana se llevó una pezuña bajo el traje y contó con el tacto las monedas que llevaba encima.

—Puedo ofrecerte treinta monedas ahora. ¿Comercias también en los puertos de Equestria?

—Sí, comercio con los ponis.

—En ese caso, te puedo hacer un pagaré oficial. En cualquier puerto de Equestria te pagarán lo que diga en él.

—Es un gran retraso en mi pago. No sé si aceptarlo sería sensato.

—¿Veinte escudos extra lo harían aceptable?

La cebra sonrió mientras se levantaba. Aitana maldijo para sus adentros: no iba a aceptarlo. ¿Y cómo explicar que el destino de miles de lobos podía estar en juego si no llegaban rápido?

—Mi barco es el "Ritual Resonante", muelle doce. Zarparemos al caer la noche.

Sin decir más, Santoj salió de la taberna. Las dos yeguas se miraron, casi sin creer su suerte. Quizá, al final, todo saliera bien.

* * *

Tres horas después de haber zarpado, Aitana y Macdolia empezaban a estar algo agobiadas de estar las dos encerradas en una pequeña caja de madera. El capitán Santoj las había escondido en la misma, poniendo todavía más cajas de carga encima de la suya para hacer más difícil que las descubrieran.

—Oye, Aitana.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que ir al baño.

—No me jodas, Macdolia —susurró Aitana.

—En serio. No debí tomar esa última cerveza.

—Como no te aguantes vamos a desear las dos que nos hubiera atrapado la guardia. ¡En serio!

Las dos se quedaron un rato en silencio. Macdolia, incómoda, se movía algo más que Aitana, la cual hacía lo posible por no sulfurarse.

—Aitana, ¿te queda agua?

—No. Y la verdad es que tengo sed.

Hubo un nuevo e incómodo silencio que fue roto por una risita mal aguantada de Macdolia. A pesar de la oscuridad, Aitana hizo lo posible por mirarla con todo el mal humor que era capaz de transmitir.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer un chiste!

—¡Calla! —susurró la yegua roja entre risitas— ¡No me hagas reír!

Enfurruñada, Aitana volvió a guardar silencio; podía sentir a su lado a Macdolia respirar entrecortadamente. Esta no tardó mucho en volver a susurrar:

—Oye, estaba pensando que...

—¡Joder, Macdolia! Tenemos que guardar silencio, cojones.

—No, si ya lo sé, pero es que estaba pensando que...

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó la arqueóloga, exasperada.

—Que si nos organizamos bien... podríamos acabar con todos nuestros problemas.

Ese fue el punto en que la yegua marrón ya no pudo más. Cogió aire con toda su fuerza e, incapaz de aguantarlo más... Empezó a reír a carcajadas, que fueron acompañadas por las de Macdolia. Por más que intentaron reprimirse, cada vez que una mencionaba que las iban a oír, la otra respondía riendo más fuerte.

—¡Vamos a morir! —exclamó Aitana entre risas—. ¡Vamos a morir y es culpa tuya!

—¡Al menos morirás bien hidratada!

Pero, tras ese comentario, escucharon un fuerte golpe sobre ellas: alguien había retirado la caja que estaba sobre la suya propia. Dejando de reír de golpe, Aitana tomó una de las dagas de sus alforjas y se preparó para combatir de ser necesario; sin embargo, antes de nadie apareciera, escucharon una voz conocida.

—Menuda forma de guardar silencio. Me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si os pidiera que riérais con esmero?

La tapa de la caja se abrió y en seguida vieron la cara del capitán Santoj.

—Podéis salir, mientras naveguemos seguras os podéis sentir.

Nada más hacerlo, Macdolia saltó al exterior y galopó en busca de las letrinas.

El viaje iba a durar tres días si no había ningún incidente por el camino. A pesar de estar remontando el río, Santoj les explicó que las cebras de su tripulación conocían formas de hacer que el viento soplara siempre en su favor. Cuando preguntaron acerca de posibles complicaciones dio a entender que tendrían que hundir su barco para que no llegaran a tiempo a su destino.

Aitana prefirió no ser pájaro de mal agüero.

El primer día y su noche transcurrieron sin ningún incidente; durante la misma la arqueóloga aprovechó para controlar la trayectoria astral de Mater Luminis, confirmando que sus cálculos eran correctos. Debían faltar unos diez días para la confluencia estelar que causaría el alzamiento de Manresht... si es que eso es lo que iba a ocurrir.

Durante la segunda noche ambas yeguas escucharon al vigía gritar algo, seguido del rápido caminar de la tripulación hacia la proa. Las dos fueron a la misma para ver qué ocurría: río arriba se podía ver un gran resplandor naranja. Aparentemente, un pequeño pueblo estaba en llamas. El capitán Santoj ya estaba oteando el mismo con el catalejo, con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a la impresión.

—No nos vamos a detener. No podríamos ayudar, solo entorpecer.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Si nos paramos quizá podamos salvar algunas vidas! —objetó Macdolia.

Aitana le quitó el catalejo al capitán y observó ella misma. Lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta, y lanzó una gran maldición en voz alta.

—Macdolia, el capitán tiene razón.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Se supone que estás aquí para ayudar! ¿Verdad?

—Escucha, a veces hay que...

—¿Hay que qué, Aitana? ¡No me digas que sólo ayudas cuando te...!

Un aullido, un rugido o ambas cosas a la vez la interrumpieron; era un grito imposible de lanzar por cualquier criatura viviente, algo que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran y miraran en todas direcciones. Una presencia, un peligro invisible pareció acecharlos, y varios marineros sacaron las armas buscando en vano al ser que les iba a atacar. La propia Macdolia retrocedió, aterrorizada, esperando que en cualquier momento algo saltara sobre ella.

—¡Tranquilos!

Aitana se mantuvo en el centro de la cubierta, hablando a todos los presentes.

—¡No hay ningún peligro en este barco! Eso que sentís es magia, una ilusión, no dejéis que os controle.

El capitán tardó unos segundos en cerciorarse de que la arqueóloga decía la verdad antes de ordenar a sus hombres que guardaran las armas. Macdolia, todavía asustada, se acercó a su compañera.

—¿Qué clase de magia puede...? Oh, dioses...

Ahora que el barco estaba a la altura del pueblo, todos pudieron ver a la criatura que había aullado. Era un lobo o, al menos, una vez lo fue; mucho más grande que cualquiera de estos, se alzaba sobre dos patas y su carne ardía con un fuego infernal, cuyas llamas sobresalían por encima de los edificios y ya habían provocado varios incendios. Sus garras eran enormes y afiladas, al igual que sus colmillos, los cuales pudieron ver cuando el ser rugió. Al hacerlo un gran cono de llamas surgió de sus fauces, cubriendo una gran zona frente a él; tras el fuego salió, rodando por el suelo, un guerrero lobo. Este se levantó, portando una espada en la mano, con la armadura todavía ardiendo, y cargó contra la infernal criatura.

Aitana, sin perder de vista lo que ocurría, alcanzó su alforja izquierda con una pata, sacando un largo objeto que, de alguna forma, se había enganchado a la misma.

—El Tártaro, Macdolia. Eso que sientes es pura energía demoníaca.

El ataque del guardia hizo blanco, atravesando a la criatura a la altura del corazón. Esta se quedó inmóvil, solo durante un instante... y después atrapó al desgraciado mortal con sus garras. El terrorífico rugido del ser eclipsó el grito de dolor del guardia; el monstruo lo desgarró limpiamente, lanzando sus restos a ambos lados de si mismo, y avanzó hacia los mortales que huían hacia el desierto.

Macdolia, aunque aterrorizada, se preparó para saltar a tierra cuando lo ocurrido, pero una calmada voz la detuvo.

—Quieta.

Aitana, a su lado, alzó el objeto que había sacado y lo estiró con una pata; la ballesta plegable se abrió como un abanico y, al momento, la arqueóloga tensó el arma y la armó con un virote que había sacado del un compartimento del cuerpo de la misma. Después apoyó el arma en la baranda del barco y apuntó durante unos interminables segundos; Macdolia se sorprendió al escuchar a Aitana murmurar una plegaria.

—Pte Ska Win, blanca madre de los búfalos, ata a esta criatura a la tierra.

Apretó la palanca disparadora y, un instante después, el proyectil se incrustó profundamente en la cabeza del ser infernal. El fuego que salía de su carne se apagó rápidamente y, en seguida, la criatura cayó muerta. Cuando el barco pasó de largo, sin detenerse en el pueblo, Aitana plegó y guardó el arma en un compartimento acorde de sus alforjas.

—Qué... ¿Qué era eso, Aitana? ¿Eso era un zombie ígneo? ¿Los de la Fiebre Infernal?

—Sí. Y viéndolo de cerca sé lo que es: un cadáver poseído por un demonio menor del fuego.

—Pero entonces... Eso significa que Manresht ha vuelto.

—Eso parece —respondió la arqueóloga—. Todo apunta a ello, pero podría ser otra cosa.

Río abajo, en el mismo pueblo que habían dejado atrás, se escuchó un nuevo aullido igual de terrorífico que el anterior. Macdolia reaccionó de golpe queriendo dirigirse al capitán para que dieran la vuelta, pero Aitana lo evitó atrapándola con una pata.

—¡Qué haces! ¡Tenemos que volver, tenemos que ayudarles, esa gente va a morir!

—Escúchame bien, ahora no podemos distraernos. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tenemos que centrarnos en el objetivo! Si nos paramos a ayudar a todo aquel con problemas, sólo surgirán más zombis ardientes.

—Pero...

—¡No hay peros, Macdolia! ¿Quieres ayudarme? ¡Pues céntrate en el objetivo! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante, tenemos que encontrar el origen de todo esto y destruirlo! ¡Sólo así detendremos esta pesadilla antes de que sea imparable!

Se quedaron en silencio. La mayoría de la tripulación del barco no hablaba equestriano, así que no entendieron lo que habían discutido las dos ponis. Un joven tripulante lobo seguía mirando hacia el pueblo cuyas llamas empequeñeían con la distancia, en shock, mientras repetía " _Kelting'otar nahter"_. Macdolia, mirándolo, preguntó:

—¿Crees que la guardia podrá controlar la plaga, Aitana?

—No —dijo ella sin dudar—. Esto no es una enfermedad como tú la entiendes; me temo que todo aquel que muera, por la causa que sea, se levantará de nuevo. Es cuestión de tiempo que el ejército tenga que retirarse hacia el norte, abandonando las poblaciones afectadas a su suerte.

Asintiendo, Macdolia se acercó al lobo para intentar consolarlo. Aitana sacó el mapa mientras cavilaba para sí misma. "El primer arco de Ob-Nikoón". Era su única pista, y ésta provenía de una canción infantil. Como no encontraran una pista mejor, algo que les indicara el origen exacto de las fuerzas del Tártaro, pronto se encontrarían frente a un ejército de demonios. Dioses, y ella era la única lo bastante cerca del lugar como para hacer algo al respecto.

Volviendo a los camarotes, Aitana se sentó en una mesa, encendió una lámpara de aceite y sacó un pergamino y una pluma de sus alforjas.

"

 _P.P:_

 _Esto es más de lo que pensábamos, tus contactos tenían razón con lo de la magia del Tártaro en los Reinos Lobo. La Fiebre Infernal ha vuelto, no son zombies si no demonios menores del fuego poseyendo cuerpos. Ha coincidido con el alineamiento astral de Mater Luminis con Morek-Sidón._

 _Si se trata de Manresht, como sospechamos, debe haber una ventana al Tártaro desde la que obtiene su poder. Si no consigo pararlo vamos a tener al demonologista como epicentro de un gran portal al Tártaro. Ya sabes lo que esto significa. Si conoces a alguien, cualquiera que pueda ayudar, contacta con él ahora. No tenemos mucho tiempo._

 _Me dirijo a Joth-Lambarg en busca de más pistas. Te mantendré informado._

 _Informa también a los otros. Si no lo consigo quizá tengáis que reuniros de nuevo._

 _A.P"_

Aitana enrolló el pegamino y sacó un pequeño frasco de sus alforjas; al abrirlo una llamarada verde salió del mismo, y lanzó el pergamino sobre la misma. Este se consumió al instante y las cenizas, rodeadas por una brisa del mismo color, salieron volando hacia el destinatario del mensaje.

Las llamas del pueblo se perdieron en la lejanía hasta convertirse en un diminuto punto luminoso. Al día siguiente llegarían a su destino: _Joth-Lambarg,_ la capital de los Reinos Lobo.

* * *

Con la primera luz del alba, el "Ritual resonante" inició la maniobra de atraque en la capital loba. Unas pocas columnas de humo translúcido indicaban los incendios que acababan de ser sofocados. El puerto estaba en una tensa quietud: los guardias lo habían tomado, evitando que nadie embarcara. En cuanto el barco estuvo asegurado en el muelle, un soldado se acercó.

—Los comerciantes vendrán a por su mercancía aquí. No bajen del barco, hay una epidemia.

—¿De qué epidemia se trata?

—La fiebre infernal.

Aitana y Macdolia, sin dudarlo, se prepararon para saltar a tierra firme. El lobo, aunque no intentó detenerlas, les advirtió:

—Si bajáis a la ciudad no podréis abandonarla hasta que se levante la cuarentena.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Aitana—. Capitán, gracias por el viaje.

—La mejor de las suertes, queridas amigas. Que todas mis bendiciones os sirvan de guía.

El que el guardia no reaccionara ante la presencia de las ponis indicó a estas que las noticias sobre su espectáculo en Taichnitlán aún no había alcanzado la capital loba. Aún así, en cuanto encontraron una esquina apartada de la vista, se pusieron lo trajes del desierto. Era mejor prevenir.

 _Joth-Lambarg_ , al igual que su hermana costera, era un remanso de civilización en el desierto. Entre los edificios que conformaban viviendas y comercios destacaban grandes construcciones y monumentos que, a diferencia de _Taichnitlán_ , servían como evocadores recuerdos de la historia y la cultura de los lobos, en vez de ser un medio para exaltar el ego y la prepotencia de nobles y burgueses. Normalmente, la capital loba bullía con la actividad comercial y política, al igual que con el trabajo de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos la ciudad se hallaba en un tenso silencio, todavía en shock por los sucesos de la noche anterior. Pocos comercios se habían atrevido a abrir sus puertas, y algunos habían sido ya saqueados por personas desesperadas por sobrevivir a la cuarentena. Aquellos que no estaban luchando por conseguir provisiones se afanaban en asegurar sus viviendas con maderas, hasta el punto de tapiar las ventanas más bajas con piedras, ladrillo y argamasa.

Las dos ponis, ocultas bajo sus trajes de viaje, atravesaron las calles tratando de pasar desapercibidas.

Se escuchó el ruido de madera al romperse cuando un grupo de lobos jóvenes asaltaron por la fuerza una carnicería; el dueño de la misma salió corriendo a la calle, llamando a la guardia. Una patrulla de la misma apareció tras una esquina se metieron en la tienda, cimitarra en mano, a detener a los saqueadores. Macdolia dio un paso hacia la escena, queriendo poner paz antes de que alguien saliera herido, pero Aitana la empujó contra un muro, deteniendo su carrera.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Algún lobo morirá si no hago algo!

—Y más morirán los próximos días si los guardias te reconocen y te matan. Estamos en una ciudad en cuarentena, la guardia no atenderá a razones.

—¡Pues saquemos a esos chicos de ahí, solo están asustados!

—¡Toda la ciudad lo está, y aunque les ayudes a ellos no evitarás que otros mueran! ¡No dejes que te maten inútilmente!

Macdolia luchó contra Aitana, pero esta última se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba usando todas sus fuerzas; probablemente estaba luchando también contra su propia moral para no apartar a la arqueóloga y correr en auxilio de esos lobos, aunque le costara la vida. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que los guardias salieron de la tienda llevándose a los saqueadores, uno de ellos visiblemente herido.

La yegua roja con coletas se quedó quieta, mirando al suelo bajo su traje del desierto y temblando ligeramente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó—. ¿Y ahora qué debemos hacer, Aitana?

—Necesito encontrar más información sobre el monumento a Ob-nikoón. Y tú podrías...

Un sargento de la guardia gritó por una calle contigua, ordenando a los civiles que se apartasen; una patrulla arrastraba tras ellos a dos lobos muertos, un macho y una hembra, cuyo pelo estaba completamente calcinado. Eran grandes, muchísimo más de lo que habían apreciado la noche anterior desde el barco; sus cuerpos habían crecido tanto en altura como en musculatura, convirtiendo a cada uno de esos seres en unos colosos entre los lobos que una vez fueron. Sus garras y dientes, amarillentos, habían aumentado su filo y tamaño proporcionalmente, dando a esas criaturas el aspecto de ser unos cazadores venidos del peor de los infiernos. Aún muertos, era una visión escalofriante.

—Esos lobos debían tener familia —murmuró Macdolia—. Iré a encontrarla, quizá nos ayuden.

—Nos encontramos aquí dentro de dos horas, ¿hecho?

—Hecho.

* * *

—Empezó... a media noche.

Macdolia hablaba con una pareja de lobos. De hecho, los padres de uno de los muertos que habían visto en la calle. Le había llevado relativamente poco tiempo dar con ellos: había encontrado la casa calcinada de la que venían los guardias, y luego solo tuvo que preguntar a los vecinos. Lo más complicado fue cuando tuvo que quitarse el traje, mostrando su naturaleza poni.

—¡Pero tú eres una poni!

—Hay rumores... dicen que había una bruja poni en Taichnitlán.

—Soy una poni, pero no soy una bruja —explicó Macdolia con una sonrisa—. De hecho estoy intentando detener la maldición de la fiebre infernal.

Macdolia sabía que había llamado la atención de varios lobos de la zona, y que era probable que llamaran a la guardia. Tendría que averiguar lo que pudiera cuanto antes antes de salir a escondidas por la parte trasera de la casa. El lobo, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, siguió relatando.

—Nuestro hijo, Caleb... sufría fiebres. Empezaron hace dos días, llamamos al médico del barrio y éste le dio unas hierbas. Dijo que se curaría pero... pero no lo hizo. Fue a peor y... falleció ayer por la tarde.

La loba emitió un gemido ahogado.

—Lo... lo llevamos a casa, como es tradición. Queríamos guardarle vela durante la noche, y esta mañana... incinerarlo. Pero no... no ocurrió así...

El padre del fallecido bajó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes por el shock.

—Por favor, tómese el tiempo que necesite —suplicó Macdolia. Al cabo de un par de minutos fue la madre la que habló.

—Yo lo estaba guardando. Mi hijo, mi valiente hijo... estaba muerto. Lo sé, ¡una madre sabe cuando su hijo ha muerto! Pero... de repente... se levantó. ¡Se levantó! ¡Mi hijo estaba vivo! ¡Eso es lo que creí!

—Pero cuando abrió los ojos —interrumpió el padre—, vi el fuego, fuego que ardía tras sus párpados. Y se extendió, mientras Caleb se levantaba. Alzó sus garras hacia mi esposa, ¡y no eran las garras de un lobo! ¡Ese no era mi hijo!

El padre volvió a callar mientras se concentraba por controlar los temblores que habían invadido su cuerpo.

—Empujé a Caleb y saqué a mi esposa de allí. Después llegaron los aullidos y... los gritos, por toda la ciudad.

La loba, de un rápido movimiento, se libró del abrazo de su marido y se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas, mirando directamente a Macdolia. Esta se estremeció ante la ira y la desolación que poblaban sus ojos; el dolor de una madre que había visto a su hijo sufrir un destino peor que la muerte, y acabar convertido en el monstruo que todavía poblaba los mitos de su pueblo.

—Júralo. Jura que acabaras con esto, poni, júralo, por todos los dioses. He perdido a mi único hijo, y acabamos de confiar en una extranjera, en una poni, para compartir este dolor, todo bajo la promesa de que estás aquí para detener todo esto.

—Amor... —intentó el marido.

—¡Júralo, por todos los dioses! —gritó ella entre lágrimas—. ¡Jura que acabarás con esta pesadilla! ¡Júralo!

La yegua roja se quedó paralizada, sin saber bien cómo actuar. Solo acertó a asentir y responder con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—Lo juro. Detendremos la fiebre infernal.

La pareja loba se abrazó cuando la madre rompió a llorar de nuevo, y la yegua roja supo que ya era hora de marcharse. Poniéndose su traje se dirigió hacia la salida trasera de la casa para perderse entre las callejuelas de la capital, pero, antes de salir, una voz la interrumpió.

—Poni.

Era una loba joven, la vecina que había dado cobijo a la pareja tras haber perdido su casa y su hijo.

—Antes de que... ocurriera... sentí algo.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Me desperté, pero tranquila. No era una pesadilla. Pero sentía que algo iba mal. Tenía todo el pelaje erizado y sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca. Y luego tuve mucho miedo.

—Eso es normal, tus vecinos gritaron y había fuego.

—No, no lo entiendes.

La loba miró hacia la sala, asegurándose de que la pareja no la oía.

—Sentí esto unos minutos antes de que empezaran a gritar. Fue antes de que Caleb se levantara, ¿entiendes?

Macdolia asintió en silencio. Acto seguido abandonó la casa, cubriéndose con el traje del desierto antes de perderse entre las callejuelas de la zona.

* * *

A la hora prevista, Macdolia volvió al lugar en el que había acordado encontrarse con Aitana. No la vio, en un principio, lo que la hizo preguntarse si había ocurrido algo, pero al poco tiempo alguien le lanzó una piedrecita; siguió la trayectoria con la vista y se encontró con la yegua marrón, todavía en su traje para el desierto, mirándola desde la azotea de una vivienda de una sola altura cercana. Se metió en el interior de la misma y, unos instantes después, la puerta principal del edificio se abrió. Macdolia entró y, tras ella, Aitana atrancó la puerta.

Era, obviamente, el hogar de una familia pobre; la entrada, que daba directamente a la cocina y comedor, estaba destrozada: divanes volcados, objetos y alguna ventana rota... y restos negros de un fuego que, afortunadamente, no había llegado a calcinar el lugar. Al avanzar unos pasos Macdolia pisó algo blando; se trataba de un pequeño muñeco de trapo, representando un lobo en miniatura.

—Creo que un lobo murió y se levantó de nuevo aquí.

—Y qué... ¿qué hay de la familia?

—No lo sé —reconoció la arqueóloga—. Probablemente estén muertos.

—¡Aitana!

La aludida se giró extrañada ante el alterado grito de su compañera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. Es la verdad; anoche huyeron de aquí, eso es obvio, y ahora no están. O han muerto, o quizá han logrado huir al desierto, en ambos casos, nos es indiferente. ¿Qué has averiguado?

—¡Si han muerto al menos... muestra un poco de respeto! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de frío?

—Ay, la madre que... —murmuró Aitana por lo bajo—. Respeto a los muertos, pero ahora mismo respeto más a los vivos que pronto se unirán a los muertos como no hagamos algo. ¿Contenta, señorita? —preguntó sarcásticamente—. Ahora, ¿has averiguado algo? Porque lo que es yo, solo que aquí no hay ningún arco de Ob-Nikoón.

Tras decir esto, la yegua de crin bicolor empezó a desplegar sobre la mesa un mapa de los Reinos Lobo y sus alrededores, complementado con multitud de notas de momentos históricos, antiguos reinos y demás. Macdolia se quedó en el sitio, temblando ligeramente. Quería gritar, decirle a esa arqueóloga de tres al cuarto que habían dejado a todo un pueblo morir cuando podrían haber ayudado; quería golpearla para que empezara a ayudar a los que la rodeaban, en vez de hablar tanto...

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Controlando su respiración, inspiró varias veces muy lentamente para calmarse. Curiosamente, Aitana actuó como si no hubiera notado el gesto, y colocó varios cojines junto a la mesa para que ambas pudieran sentarse a compartir información.

—El ataque ocurrió por toda la ciudad —empezó Macdolia—. Por lo visto siempre ha sido la misma historia: alguien murió en una casa y se levantó como un Zombie Infernal. Cada víctima que mataban, era otro monstruo que se unía a sus filas. El ataque acabó poco antes del alba.

—¿Sabes cómo acabó?

—Pues... no. Al parecer los zombies igneos simplemente... desaparecieron. Al amanecer no quedaba ni uno en la ciudad. Hay quien dice que se les ha visto partir al desierto.

Aitana anotó varias cosas en el mapa, haciendo referencia a la constelación de Morek-Sidón y algo sobre el flujo de almas al Tártaro.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó la yegua marrón.

—Sí. Una joven me dijo que... No sé, es extraño. Me dijo que antes del ataque se despertó teniendo miedo, con el pelo erizado. Y que fue unos minutos después cuando llegaron los zombies.

—Eso es interesante. ¡Muy interesante! —exclamó Aitana, como si acabara de tener una iluminación—. ¿Sabes lo que es una ventana al Tártaro? ¿Y un portal?

Macdolia negó en silencio. Aitana sacó un pergamino en blanco de sus alforjas y empezó a garabatear en él.

—Una ventana es lo que todo el mundo confunde con una puerta al Tártaro: un arco de obsidiana o algo similar. Estos arcos pueden ser utilizados por demonologistas para entrar en contacto con algún señor del Tártaro y, a través de un trato, obtener muchísimo poder.

La arqueóloga dibujó un portal en el centro del pergamino, y luego círculos concéntricos cada vez más alejados del mismo.

—Cerca de una Ventana se siento lo mismo que anoche cuando aulló el lobo infernal: miedo, terror, sensación de peligro... Esos son los efectos secundarios de la magia del Tártaro. Pero, cuanto más te alejas, esta sensación disminuye hasta desaparecer.

—Pero esa loba fue de las pocas, si no la única que lo sintió —concluyó Macdolia—. Entonces, ¿la ventana está lejos de aquí?

—Sí, pero lo bastante cerca para servir de nexo.

—Nexo entre... ¿los demonios que poseen los cuerpos y este mundo?

—Sí, pero no solo eso. Verás, los demonios ganan poder a través de las almas de los mortales.

Aitana dio la vuelta al pergamino y dibujó algo mientras explicaba.

—Hay más... paja al respecto, pero podemos resumir en hay tres clases de magia demoníaca, y de demonios ligados a la misma. Primero, los Señores de la Oscuridad y el Dolor —al tiempo, dibujó un símbolo que se asemejaba a una nube con forma de espiral—; los Señores del Terror y la Dominación —añadió un nuevo símbolo, una cabeza de serpiente sostenida por unas garras—; y los Señores del Fuego y la Destrucción.

El último símbolo quizá fue el más fácil de relacionar para Macdolia: Un tridente en medio de un mar de llamas.

—El objetivo de todos los Señores de los Demonios es ganar poder, y cuando hacen un trato con un demonologista siempre salen ganando. Ahora mismo la unión de Manresht con su señor no es lo bastante fuerte como para llamar directamente a demonios del fuego, por eso optan por esta táctica: Poseer a los muertos para traer la muerte y la destrucción. Con cada muerto, cada herido, cada familia rota, cada mortal aterrorizado, cada ciudad destruida... El señor de los demonios ganará poder. De igual forma lo hará el mortal con el que ha hecho el pacto.

Macdolia estaba bastante alucinada por las explicaciones. Alguien la había engañado al decirle lo que era un arqueólogo, en vista de las circunstancias..

—¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

Aitana se apoyó en la mesa, meditando durante unos momentos.

—Eso... no lo sé. Si es Manresht, u otro puto demonologista milenario mantenido vivo por un trato con el Tártaro, todavía debe estar atado a la ventana. Imagino que su objetivo es terminar su resurrección y, entonces, convertirse en un portal al Tártaro.

—¿Un portal?

—Un punto de entrada a este mundo —aclaró Aitana—. A través de él podrá llamar a las huestes infernales para que le sirvan teniendo, virtualmente, un ejército de demonios a su servicio.

La yegua roja se horrorizó al entender lo que eso provocaría: Un ejército de seres despiadados, con mucho más poder que cualquier mortal, dirigidos por una mente brillante... Y si había comprendido bien las explicaciones de Aitana, cada vez que mataran a alguien el poder de Manresht crecería, al igual que su ejército.

—Aitana, ¡tenemos que averiguar dónde está!

—Lo sé —respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Pero por qué estás tan tranquila?!

—Porque tengo una idea.

La poni marrón pasó un buen rato rebuscando en sus alforjas hasta encontrar un extraño artefacto. Era un conjunto de tres aros de latón, unidos entre sí con suaves engranajes; cuando Aitana desplegó un trípode bajo el objeto, se pudo apreciar que los aros rotaban en distintas direcciones y ángulos. A Macdolia le recordaba a un aparato para calcular trayectorias astronómicas. A continuación sacó una pequeña y ornamentada punta de metal, cuya base estaba engarzada con una gema roja que brillaba, signo de la magia con la que estaba imbuida. Con rápidos y hábiles movimientos, la arqueóloga fue tocando distintos puntos del artefacto y, a medida que lo hacía, pequeñas runas se iluminaron a lo largo de los aros. Con un último toque, el aparato cobró vida: los aros empezaron a girar lentamente, sin ninguna fuerza que los empujara, coordinados con precisión milimétrica. Finalmente, Aitana dejó caer la aguja dentro del artefacto. Sorprendentemente, ésta no cayó al fondo, sino que se quedó flotando justo en el centro, girando en el aire poco a poco.

—Perfecto —exclamó la arqueóloga, ajustándose el salacot—. Con esto podremos encontrar el origen de la energía demoníaca.

—¿Es un detector?

—Algo así, es un artefacto Germareno que conseguí en mi primera expedición.

—¿Conseguiste?

Aitana apartó un poco la vista y tosió dentro de su casco.

—Ejjem... bueno, en los registros pone que se perdió en el viaje de vuelta.

Macdolia rió en voz baja, aunque no estaba realmente de humor para hacerlo.

—Mejor no preguntaré. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?

—Esperar a la noche. Necesitaré unos minutos para que calibrarlo todo. Mejor pasemos desapercibidas hasta entonces.

Aitana aprovechó esos momentos de tranquilidad para echarse en una de las camas un rato; Macdolia seguía demasiado alterada como para pensar en descansar y prefirió explorar la casa. Tenía la vaga esperanza de encontrar alguna pista que le dijera que la familia de la misma había huido con éxito, que seguían vivos, aunque sabía que probablemente no hallaría nada.

El hogar era, realmente, muy humilde, formado por cuatro estancias: La entrada, que daba directamente a la cocina, despensa y comedor; dos habitaciones, una para los padres y otra para los cachorros, y una letrina. A la yegua roja le dolía ver que, como siempre, solían ser los más desfavorecidos los que más sufrían los efectos de las grandes crisis. Era una constante que había visto en todos sus viajes.

La cocina estaba, a decir verdad, hecha un desastre; había algunos platos de barro en el suelo, restos de comida que nadie había recogido... Todo signos de habían huido a toda prisa. Algo compungida, Macdolia empezó a recoger los pocos platos que no se habían roto. Al hacerlo tuvo que agacharse bajo el la cocina de carbón y, al retirar algunos cubiertos, observó algo en la pared del fondo. Extrañada, tomó una vela y la encendió para poder ver mejor.

—Aitana, tienes que ver esto.

Escuchó a la aludida bajar de la cama y refunfuñar ligeramente al acercarse.

—¿Qué? Estaba pillando el sueño.

—Mira, hay un símbolo en la pared.

La arqueóloga se agachó junto a Macdolia y miró lo que le señalaba: bajo el mueble de la cocina, tallado en la pared de barro, había un símbolo que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos. Se trataba de un pentagrama con una serie de letras en el pentágono interior.

—Eso es... alfabeto infernal.

Entre las dos retiraron el mueble para que Aitana pudiera estudiar la marca detalladamente; el polvo que aún se acumulaba bajo esta indicaba que se había hecho hace poco, la forma en que el barro había sido quemado era un indicio de que el símbolo se había tallado con magia, y la deflagración negra a su alrededor era prueba de que la magia había acudido al mismo hacía poco.

Aitana se levantó y se sentó junto a la mesa; mirando al infinito sacó, de alguno de sus muchos bolsillos, un cigarrillo y lo encendió con la vela que portaba Macdolia. Esta pensó en decirle algo sobre lo malo que es fumar, pero no era el momento.

—¿Qué es eso, Aitana?

—Un signo de llamada.

La arqueóloga dio una calada; parecía estar procesando esa nueva pieza de información en todo el esquema que había hecho sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Normalmente, a través de una ventana, los demonios solo podrían poseer cuerpos muertos. Deben... dividir su voluntad en vigilar una zona muy grande del mundo y poseer a cualquier cuerpo que sientan en la misma. ¿Pero qué pasa si concentras la atención del Tártaro en varios puntos críticos del mundo?

—Que... ¿lo tienen más fácil? ¿Saben dónde buscar?

—Sí —asintió Aitana, dando una profunda calada—. Y al saber dónde buscar pueden intentar poseer a alguien que esté dormido... y matarlo.

Macdolia se quedó en shock al oír eso.

—¿Pero quién ha podido tallar ese símbolo? ¿Y por qué?

—Porque quieren que Manresht vuelva a este mundo —explicó la yegua marrón—. Piénsalo: si esperaran solo a que muriera alguien para poseerlo, los lobos quemarían los cadáveres antes de que llegue la noche. El señor del Tártaro no ganaría bastante poder, y el demonologista que lo sirve, si es que es Manresht, no podría resucitar. De esta forma se aseguran que, pase lo que pase, siempre habrá bastantes zombies ígneos en los Reinos. Hagan lo que hagan, salvo que descubran estos símbolos.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que todo esto implicaba. Si los zombies habían aparecido no solo en esta ciudad, sino en varios pueblos de los Reinos Lobo, debían llevar semanas, o meses preparando el regreso de Manresht. De ser así... alguien les llevaba mucha ventaja.

—Tenemos que advertir a la guardia, Aitana.

—Je, ¿y cómo propones que lo hagamos? Somos las brujas poni, ¿sabes?

—Tengo una idea.

* * *

Un grupo de la guardia de _Joth-Lambarg_ marchaba a través del barrio trabajador de la ciudad; alguien había informado acerca de la presencia de las brujas poni en una casa abandonada. El sargento que dirigía la patrulla estudió el lugar: se trataba de una pequeña vivienda familiar, parcialmente quemada, y sabía que en la misma había surgido uno de esos zombies infernales la noche anterior. Que las brujas estuvieran justamente en el lugar del delito era una prueba clara de que ellas eran las culpables de desatara la Fiebre Infernal, sin duda.

Haciendo gestos, cuatro de sus hombres rodearon el lugar para evitar que nadie escapara; otro más se preparó para echar abajo la puerta, al tiempo que el sargento y dos guerreros se posicionaban para entrar en tropel en el edificio. A su señal, el ariete viviente cumplió su función a la perfección, entrando en la casa a través de una explosión de astillas y madera. A continuación entró el sargento.

—¡Ponis! ¡Quedáis detenidas por brujería!

—Este... sargento, no están.

—¡Ya veo que no están— farfulló, enfadado—. ¡Buscadlas!

Varios de sus hombres se repartieron por el vecindario, mientras otros se quedaban en la casa en busca de pistas o de rastros que pudieran seguir con el olfato. No tardaron mucho en notar que un mueble de la cocina había sido movido y que, en la pared junto a él había un extraño símbolo. Pocos minutos después, cuando reconocieron el alfabeto inscrito en el mismo, el aviso fue dado a la casa de la guardia.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Gracias por seguir leyéndome y, como siempre, los reviews son de agradecer. Sé de buena tinta que alguien ha hecho un dibujo de una escena de este capítulo, pero todavía no está acabado. ¡Qué ganas de verlo finalizado!_


	5. Capítulo 4: La noche del fuego

A través de los resquicios de las contraventanas de madera Macdolia podía escuchar los gritos del pregonero en la calle. Su treta había dado resultado, y ahora se estaba informando a la población para que registraran en sus casas en busca de símbolos extraños y que, de hallarlos, informaran a los guardias. Con un poco de suerte, esa noche el ataque sería mucho menos intenso.

Se giró para hablar con Aitana, la cual estaba en el suelo trabajando con el detector mágico de latón.

—Bueno, repasemos el plan —comenzó Macdolia—. Nos escondemos en este edificio y tú despliegas el artefacto.

—Ahham... —murmuró Aitana mientras trabajaba en el mismo.

—Luego esperamos a media noche a que ocurra la "oleada mágica", y tu artefacto debería detectar la fuente, ¿correcto?

La arqueóloga escupió el destornillador con el que estaba manipulando algunas runas del detector y asintió, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a varios palos largos que había en el suelo. Macdolia no entendía por qué su compañera la había hecho conseguirlos de cualquier forma: ahí había mangos de escobas, lanzas rotas, azadas, picos... Todo cosas que había saqueado con sigilo de varios edificios, o que había encontrado en casas ahora vacías.

—Pero necesitará varios minutos para triangular la posición, ¿verdad? Lo que significa que deberemos protegerlo.

—Muy observadora. Por suerte el detector no hace ruido y apenas emite luz, por lo que deberíamos pasar desapercibidas.

Ambas yeguas se quedaron en silencio.

—Aitana, creo que sabes que decir eso es provocar al destino para que demuestre que te equivocas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Qué puta manía tengo con tentar a la suerte.

—Por cierto, ¿qué son esos palos?

—Pronto, armas para defendernos de los zombies de fuego.

La yegua marrón se descolgó una de las alforjas y, tras rebuscar un poco, sacó varios objetos metálicos. Eran romboides, con una punta mucho más larga que la otra, y muy afilados. En el extremo más corto tenían un anclaje circular.

—Puntas de lanza...

—Sí. Llevar una espada encima llama la atención y pesa. Suelo llevar pequeños cuchillos y puntas de lanza, por si acaso.

—Aitana, no pienso matar a nadie.

Sorprendida, la aludida miró a Macdolia. ¿Acaso su amiga no era consciente de a qué se enfrentaban?

—¿Qué dices? ¿Eres consciente de que estamos intentando salvar todo un país de ser arrasado, verdad? ¿De que estamos intentando salvar no cientos, sino miles de vidas?

—Lo sé, Aitana, pero yo nunca mato a nadie. Asesinar a alguien es un acto que va en contra de toda mi forma de ser. Si viajo precisamente como... _guardaespaldas_ —la yegua remarcó con un tono distinto aquella palabra—, es porque creo que toda vida puede ser salvada y protegida, aún si se trata de alguien como Nightmare Moon. Una vez muertos, perdemos la oportunidad de redimirnos, si arrebatamos vidas dejamos de ser ser ponis. Se nos dio conocimiento para usarlo como es debido, y no para dilapidarlo empleándolo como si fuésemos animales prehistóricos. No permitiré que nadie caiga mientras esté a mi alcance, sea quien sea y sea lo que sea.

Aitana centró su atención en completar la lanza. Aunque entendía la postura de Macdolia, para ella había cosas mucho más importantes en juego. Y si matando a alguien se salvaban miles de vidas, no dudaría en hacerlo. Asiendo la lanza completada se acercó a Macdolia.

—No mataré a nadie a no ser que sea necesario, y mejor no entremos en debate sobre qué significa "necesario". Pero esta noche necesitaré tu ayuda.

—No voy a coger un arma así, Aitana. Aunque estén afectados por la fiebre infernal, esos lobos son...

—Muertos vivientes.

Macdolia quiso buscar una respuesta, cualquier argumento para rebatir a su amiga, pero, en el fondo de su ser, sabía que esta tenía razón. Aún así le costaba asimilar que un lobo pudiera convertirse en ese tipo de monstruo en cuestión de minutos, olvidando todos sus sueños y deseos.

—Los jodidos zombis ardientes son lobos muertos y poseídos por un demonio menor del fuego. Lo único que se puede hacer por ellos es matarlos. Dar descanso a sus almas.

Resignada, Macdolia aceptó la lanza.

—¿Sabes su punto débil?

—Si son como el que abatí cuando estábamos en el barco, la cabeza; si no es así, la columna vertebral. En el peor de los casos les inutilizamos una pierna y corremos. Si la cabeza no funciona lo más seguro es atravesarles el cuello para partirles las vértebras.

Aitana volvió a sentarse en el suelo para montar más lanzas con movimientos extrañamente casuales; al contrario que su compañera, que se había quedado chocada por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo tan terrible como la mejor forma de matar sin alterarse?

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan fría? Acabas de explicarme como quien va a comprar el pan que lo mejor es "partir las vértebras" a los zombis. ¿Cómo puedes seguir tan tranquila?

—Vaya preguntita. Mira, de que mi trabajo salga bien o mal depende la vida de miles de personas inocentes, y hago esto en cada maldita expedición que va más allá de investigar un nuevo yacimiento: me enfrento a maldiciones, magos y demonios ancestrales. Lo que hago es una mierda, y muchos me considerarían una criminal, pero haciéndolo, Macdolia, he salvado muchísimas más vidas de las que puedes imaginar.

Mientras hablaba, Aitana terminó de montar su propia lanza. La sopesó en la pezuña, calibrando el equilibrio, antes de lanzarla con ambos cascos contra una pared, donde se quedó clavada... pero el mango se rompió por el impacto. Enfadada recogió los restos y los desechó, buscando un cuerpo mejor para el arma entre los palos.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo "mejor" de mi trabajo? Que el mundo jamás sabrá lo que he hecho. Hay cosas que deben permanecer ocultas, porque pueden llevar a imbéciles sedientos de poder a la locura. No voy a recibir una maldita recompensa, prácticamente nadie vendrá a ayudarme, y nunca seré reconocida como lo son las portadoras de los elementos. No soy una asesina, pero en ocasiones no hay otro remedio.

—Siempre hay una alternativa, Aitana. Siempre.

—No sabes nada del mundo que hay tras la capa de bondad, amistad y felicidad que cubre Equestria. No tienes ni puta idea.

—¡No me digas lo que sé o dejo de saber, Aitana! ¡Si hay algo que sé es que el asesinato es un crimen contra todo lo que significa ser un poni! ¡Contra lo que significa ser un ser vivo con raciocinio! Te equivocas, Aitana Pones. La muerte no es el camino.

Aitana miró en silencio, pero severamente, a su amiga. El detector seguía girando lentamente, con la aguja suspendida en su centro pero sin señalar a nada en concreto.

—Mira, yo funciono así: mi objetivo es detener a Manresht, o a quien sea que está provocando esto, y nada más me importa. Si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no me toques los cojones. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.

Aitana volvió a sus mapas, intentando buscar alguna pista más en la poca información que tenía. Macdolia estuvo a punto de gritarle, ¿por qué demonios le faltaba al respeto de esa manera? ¡Si seguía viva era gracias a ella, jamás lo habría logrado si no la hubiese ayudado con esos mercenarios! Estaban metidas en una situación espantosa, en la que la vida de miles de lobos dependía de ellas, quienes parecían ser las únicas en tener alguna pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. La yegua de las coletas deseaba, realmente, lanzarse hacia cualquier sitio para detener esa maldición, ¡pero no sabría hacia donde hasta la noche, cuando ocurrieran más muertes!

Y Aitana, en ese momento... seguía manteniendo la calma. A pesar de los insultos que había dicho antes, en ningún momento se había alterado; la yegua roja no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ello. Esa arqueóloga no iba tras un tesoro: estaba cazando una maldición: Era consciente de que cada segundo que perdiera le estaba costando la vida a cientos de lobos... y aún así mantenía la calma. Era la fría lógica de una poni que sabía centrar sus objetivos, ignorando el resto de detalles, en pos de un bien mayor. ¿Acaso para la arqueóloga el fin justificaba los medios? Si era así, Macdolia no la acompañaría. No podía, era algo totalmente contrario a su ética.

Sin embargo... Aitana se había desviado del camino. Había consumido una parte importante de sus recursos y había arriesgado su propia vida sólo para rescatarla, dos veces, de hecho. A una completa desconocida, sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso no cuadraba con el estilo de alguien que antepone sus objetivos a cualquier otra cosa. Aitana era un misterio para ella, no acababa de comprender totalmente sus motivaciones, quizá porque ambas eran muy diferentes. ¿Hacía bien en seguirla? ¿Podría mantenerse firme en sus convicciones cuando Aitana decidiera hacer algo... incorrecto?

Pero, a pesar de todo, considerando lo que estaba en juego, supo que no tenía otra elección.

—Te ayudaré a acabar esto, Aitana. Pero ya sabes mi opinión, no me gustaría enfrentarme a ti.

—A ninguna nos gustaría.

Macdolia no supo si debía interpretar esa respuesta como una amenaza, por lo que prefirió no preguntar. Cuando faltaban un par de horas para el ocaso, la arqueóloga rebuscó en su zurrón y sacó varios rollos de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, y empezó a escribir algo. Al final, a Macdolia le pudo la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar. Se dio cuenta que Aitana estaba escribiendo todo lo que había averiguado y lo que pensaba hacer a continuación.

Cuando terminó, la poni marrón enrolló el pergamino y sacó un pequeño bote de su bolsillo. Era de cristal, y dentro tenía algún tipo de sustancia verde y muy brillante. Cuando abrió el bote una llamarada verde surgió del mismo y, sin perder un instante, lanzó el pergamino dentro de esta, reduciéndolo en un instante a cenizas.

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Enviar un mensaje a otros Arqueólogos como yo. Si no conseguimos detener a Manresht alguien tendrá que acabar el trabajo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en silencio. En la calle, las patrullas seguían buscando a las dos "brujas ponis", pero nadie parecía haber reparado en dónde se escondían. Y, mientras esperaban, Macdolia caviló acerca de esos otros "Arqueólogos" como Aitana Pones. ¿Cuántos otros ponis había luchando en las sombras contra los demonios?

* * *

Hacía ya un rato que el sol se había ocultado. Antorchas y farolas iluminaban las calles, patrulladas por numerosos guardias. Salvo por el ruido de los soldados, la ciudad estaba en un completo y tenso silencio. Aitana había subido a la azotea del edificio en el que se habían hecho fuertes y miraba hacia el norte o, mejor dicho, se encaraba en esa dirección, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué haces, Aitana?

—Espero a la magia.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo. Cállate.

Molesta, Macdolia guardó silencio. Vale que estuviera concentrada, pero Aitana tenía una habilidad especial para ser desagradable. Se distrajo unos minutos ajustándose el arnés que le había dado su amiga: se trataba de un sencillo cinturón con enganches en ambos costados; estaba pensado para introducir en estos la base de la lanza, para que así un poni pudiera manejarla con una pezuña y resistir embestidas, transfiriendo el impacto a todo su cuerpo sin perder el equilibrio. Aunque nunca había combatido con lanza, Macdolia había visto a los guardias de Canterlot usar enganches similares integrados en sus armaduras, y esperaba poder hacerlo bastante bien.

Pasó algo más de una hora durante la cual Aitana apenas se movió. Era curioso, cuando la conoció le pareció más bien una yegua de acción poco paciente, sin embargo ahora estaba dando muestras de una paciencia que estaba enervando a la misma Macdolia. Se distrajo mirando al cielo nocturno del desierto. El firmamento mostraba una vista espectacular: la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, a poca altura sobre el horizonte. Como siempre, la temperatura había caído con el sol, y en ese momento hacía algo de frío. Se levanto una ligera brisa cálida que movió las crines de las yeguas y, súbitamente, Aitana dio un respingo y se puso en pie.

—¡Ahí está!

—¿Qué?

Sin responder, Aitana Pones echó a correr escaleras abajo. La yegua roja se quedó perpleja, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Fue a seguir a su amiga cuando ella también lo sintió: El pelaje sobre su lomo y espalda se erizó sin razón y, de pronto, una sensación de peligro se disparó en su mente. Se giró en todas direcciones sin ver nada ni sentir otra cosa que no fuera la adrenalina atenazando su estómago.

—Por el amor de Fausticorn, ¡es como ayer!

—¡Es la magia, Macdolia! ¡Es magia demoníaca, por eso tienes miedo, no le hagas caso!

Al oír eso, la yegua roja bajó al piso inferior. Aitana estaba trasteando con el detector mágico, mientras murmuraba "vamos, vamos, funciona". Al cabo de pocos segundos, el artefacto empezó a moverse con más velocidad, y sus runas empezaron a brillar con fuerza alternativamente con fuerza. La aguja en el centro rotó sobre su centro de gravedad a toda velocidad, concentrando poco a poco su giro en un amplio cono que apuntaba al noreste.

—¡Sí señor! ¡Vamos pequeño, dime dónde está!

Pero el entusiasmado grito de Aitana se vio eclipsado por un infernal aullido que estaba a medio camino de ser un grito desgarrado. Y con él, llegó el auténtico terror: como una respiración en la nuca, como estar viendo los ojos de un depredador en la oscuridad, todos los instintos de supervivencia se activaron en las yeguas y les gritaron que huyeran. Macdolia los ignoró, sabedora que era efecto de la magia infernal, y galopó a la azotea. Con el corazón desbocado observó que varias casas de la ciudad estaban ya en llamas... y varios aullidos más resonaron por la misma.

Vio a una familia loba correr por sus vidas, perseguidos por tres zombies ígneos. ¡¿Cómo era posible, cómo habían aparecido tan rápido?! Hubo un grito, una orden militar, que precedió a una patrulla que se adentró en la calle, la cual tomó posiciones rápidamente, lanzas y escudos en ristre. Con un solo y coordinado paso, varios pasillos se abrieron en la unidad, dejando paso a los ciudadanos para que se protegieran tras los soldados. Cuando el último se halló a salvo, la formación se cerró en una falange de picas.

Los tres zombies infernales se detuvieron frente a los soldados y aullaron, antes de tomar aire. El grito de Macdolia, que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, fue eclipsado por el del sargento de la unidad: Perfectamente coordinados, cada soldado descolgó una gran piel de su cinturón y cubrieron sus cabezas con la misma, hincando una rodilla en el suelo a continuación. Tal como había visto la noche anterior Macdolia, los lobos infernales lanzaron su fuego infernal hacia los soldados, esperando calcinarlos. Pero, cuando estas desaparecieron, los guerreros se pusieron en pie sin haber sufrido una sola quemadura.

Los guerreros lobo habían aprendido las tácticas de sus enemigos, y las estaban contrarrestando.

Pero la alegría de Macdolia duró poco cuando vio a otros dos monstruos saltar de azotea en azotea para, finalmente, caer en medio de la formación de los guardias, rompiéndola. Lo que en principio había sido una pelea en firme pronto se convirtió en una melee descoordinada, a pesar de las órdenes del sargento.

Al otro lado del edificio en el que estaban se escuchó a una loba gritar brevemente; Macdolia corrió para ver qué había ocurrido. Un zombie ígneo miraba fijamente a una joven loba, la cual sostenía frente a él con la misma garra con la que le atravesaba el torso. Rugió a su víctima y después la lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Tan solo un instante tras golpearse contra un muro y caer al suelo, la loba empezó a moverse y las llamas surgieron de debajo de su pelaje.

—¡Aitana! ¡Están apareciendo muchos zombis! —gritó, bajando a ver a la arqueóloga.

—¡Ya lo oigo! —gritó esta, estudiando el detector mágico— ¡Hago lo que puedo!

—¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

—¡No! ¡Necesitamos saber dónde está la ventana, necesito más tiempo!

Macdolia volvió a la azotea, pero lo que vio la dejó de piedra: había fuego, mucho fuego por todas partes. Más de una docena de casas habían empezado a arder, y en algunas las llamas eran tan violentas que, si quedaba alguien en el interior, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Los gritos se sucedían por doquier, y por la calle pudo ver a varios lobos huir de los zombies. Era fácil localizar a los monstruos en la oscuridad, pero ello no hacía que fuese más fácil escapar de ellos. El fuego empezó a crecer de forma imposible en varias calles, cortando las rutas de huida de los ciudadanos. La unidad de soldados que tan valiente e inteligentemente se había enfrentado a los primeros lobos, ahora se hallaba desorganizada y muchos de sus miembros habían huido al encontrarse luchando contra sus antiguos compañeros, ahora transformados en monstruosidades.

—¡Aitana, tenemos que ayudar!

—¡Ya está cerca, ya casi lo tengo!

—¡Oh, por todos los demonios!

Macdolia asió su lanza y la enganchó en el arnés, dispuesta a saltar a la calle para intentar salvar a alguien, a cualquiera. Pronto vio su primer objetivo: había un pequeño grupo de lobos que, huyendo de un zombie, se habían encontrado en un callejón sin salida. Pero antes de que Macdolia saltara en su ayuda ocurrió algo sorprendente: el zombie ignoró a sus presas. Lo que es más, sin ninguna causa aparente cambió de dirección y se alejó de los civiles.

Extrañada, la poni roja buscó algo que justificara esa acción. Un grupo de ciudadanos huía, pero ningún lobo ígneo los seguía; a un poco de distancia, varios zombis avanzaron por una calle, ignorando a una loba anciana que habría sido una presa fácil. Y, aunque más monstruos aparecieron en los alrededores, no atacaron a ningún otro mortal.

Macdolia observó las trayectorias de todos los zombies que veía... y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Aitana, vienen hacia aquí!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Todos los zombies vienen hacia aquí!

Vio un grupo de cinco de estos seres acercarse, pero al llegar a un calle transversal una patrulla de guardias apareció, preparada para el combate. Sin embargo, solo dos de los zombis se separaron del grupo, lanzando grandes llamaradas a los soldados para bloquearles el paso. Los otros tres siguieron su camino sin oposición hacia el edificio en el que se refugiaban las ponis.

—Por todo lo que es... ¡Son inteligentes! ¡Están usando tácticas de grupo, son inteligentes!

En el nivel inferior Aitana estudió el artefacto. Todavía no había detectado el origen de la magia; las runas brillaban cada vez con más fuerza, mientras la aguja ajustaba cada vez más su giro hacia una dirección concreta.

—¡Al piso de abajo! ¡Nos han detectado, saben que podemos localizar la ventana! ¡Tenemos que aguantar, no habrá otra oportunidad!

—¡Movámonos a otro sitio!

—¡No! Si muevo el detector tendremos que empezar otra vez. ¡Tenemos que aguantar!

Macdolia galopó escaleras abajo, reuniéndose con Aitana. Ambas yeguas aprovecharon esos instantes para ajustar bien los enganches de las lanzas, mientras los rugidos desde el exterior se aproximaban. Inquietos y amenazadores halos rojizos fueron proyectados por las llamas a través de los resquicios de puertas y ventanas. La yegua con coletas lanzó una risita nerviosa, intentando luchar contra el miedo que la embargaba.

—Llevar encima a un peligroso Lich y ser poseída por este, pelearte contra mercenarios, ser acusada de bruja y ahora esto... ¡en solo cuatro días! ¿Cómo lo haces para meterte en estos líos, Aitana?

Aitana apoyó algunas de las lanzas que había fabricado contra la pared, y cogió otra. El rugido de los monstruosos lobos era cada vez más fuerte, y pronto se escuchó el primer golpe contra una ventana, mientras el nauseabundo olor a carne quemada por un fuego infecto invadía la vivienda.

—Sinceramente, Macdolia...

Con un crujido ensordecedor, la garra llameante de un lobo atravesó la madera de una ventana. Sin perder un instante, Aitana saltó y ensartó al monstruo a través del agujero. El ataque atravesó limpiamente el cráneo al zombi, y este se derrumbó en el sitio.

—... no tengo ni idea. Apunta a la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Ambas yeguas colocaron las lanzas en sus respectivos arneses y se prepararon para el combate. Los golpes se sucedieron por todas las entradas posibles, pero no se abrió ninguna. El humo empezó a invadir la estancia cuando la madera de puertas y ventanas empezó a arder. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el crepitar del fuego y las agitadas respiraciones de las yeguas.

Entonces, todas las entradas estallaron a la vez. Los monstruos las golpearon al mismo tiempo, creando una explosión de trozos de madera y astillas incandescentes, obligando a las ponis a cubrirse. Los lobos infernales entraron a cuatro patas, y no fue hasta que se alzaron sobre las traseras que no mostraron realmente el infierno por el que había pasado esa ciudad la noche anterior. Sus enormes garras incandescentes podían partir fácilmente en dos a un poni; todos los seres abrieron la boca a la vez, mostrando las llamas que ardían en el interior de esta y rugieron, como el crepitar de un volcán en erupción. Macdolia retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, pero Aitana desobedeció a sus instintos. Escogió un objetivo y, sin dudar, se lanzó contra él. El rugido de un zombi quedó truncado cuando la lanza de la arqueóloga le atravesó la garganta con gran precisión. Esta pudo sentir el crujir de huesos a través del enganche de su arma. El lobo infernal se quedó inmovil, como si no hubiese notado el ataque, pero al poco las llamas que le cubrían se apagaron, y el ser cayó inerte al suelo.

Los otros lobos no tardaron en girarse contra la arqueóloga, la cual se vio obligada a abandonar su lanza y saltar hacia atrás para esquivar garras y llamaradas. Recogiendo otra arma de la pared, gritó:

—¡Ese miedo que sientes no es natural! ¡Es la magia infernal, engaña a los sentidos, aterroriza tu alma! ¡Ignóralo!

Un certero lanzazo de Macdolia devolvió a otro zombi a la muerte.

—¡Como si estos monstruos no me dieran miedo, entendido!

Los demonios se lanzaron sobre las ponis a la vez. Ambas aguantaron para ensartar a los dos primeros, soltaron las lanzas y retrocedieron escaleras arriba, recogiendo más armas que tenían preparadas. Los seres infernales las alcanzaron, pero una soberbia coz de Macdolia tiró a uno al piso inferior, rodando por las escaleras y llevándose consigo al resto de no muertos. La arqueóloga, rápidamente, cogió una pequeña mesa y la tiró escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de que frenara a los monstruos solo un poco más. Miró al artefacto, la aguja del cual giraba cada vez más lentamente, apuntando al norte-noreste.

—¡Ya casi está!

—¡Cuidado!

Un lobo llameante subió la escalera y atacó a Aitana. Esta saltó hacia atrás, y lanzó una coz con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando al monstruo al suelo. Pero en esos escasos segundos varios zombis más entraron en la estancia y se dividieron, cargando directamente contra las ponis. Aitana esquivó varios garrazos a duras penas, viéndose superada e incapaz de contraatacar. De pronto notó un movimiento a su izquierda.

—¡Macdolia STRIKE!

Un lobo salió proyectado contra una pared, pero cuando Aitana miró no vio a su amiga. Un movimiento a su derecha, y otro zombi fue lanzado contra otro muro. La arqueóloga, aunque no entendía bien qué estaba haciendo la yegua roja, lo iba a aprovechar. Metió la pezuña en sus alforjas, sacó el látigo, lo cogió con la boca y se movió a un lado.

Pudo apreciar un movimiento justo detrás de unos de los lobos, y esta vez pudo ver a Macdolia, lanzando una coz con una velocidad casi imposible. Aitana lanzó el látigo antes incluso de que el zombi recibiera el impacto. El monstruo, mientras estaba en el aire, fue atrapado por el arma de Aitana, la cual hincó las pezuñas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, cambiando la trayectoria del zombie y lanzándolo contra sus hermanos, derribándolos.

—¡Mira! —gritó Macdolia señalando al artefacto.

La aguja estaba quieta, señalando al nor-noreste. La arqueóloga corrió y leyó las runas, mientras los demonios se levantaban y aún más llegaban desde el piso inferior.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡22 millas, nor-noreste! ¡Vámonos! —ordenó, al tiempo que tomaba el artefacto y lo lanzaba con gran precisión para colgarlo de un enganche de sus alforjas.

Las yeguas subieron las escaleras a la azotea a toda velocidad, mientras los zombis de fuego se lanzaban tras ellas. Sin detenerse un segundo, Aitana lanzó su látigo para engancharlo a una viga sobresaliente de una casa vecina y usarlo junto a Macdolia para llegar al tejado de la siguiente construcción. Los zombis intentaron seguirlas, pero solo lograron estrellarse contra la calle. Lejos de detenerse, se levantaron y corrieron al nuevo edificio, derribando la puerta. Macdolia rezó porque no hubiera nadie en esa casa.

—¿Qué hacemos, Aitana?

—Salir de la ciudad. Por la mañana los imbéciles de la guardia nos darán caza. ¡Vamos!

Recorrieron parte de _Joth-Lambarg_ saltando de tejado en tejado, mientras los zombis, desde la calle, las perseguían incansablemente. Decenas de edificios estaban en llamas, iluminando la noche con el calor de la muerte. Los gritos de ayuda y las llamadas a familiares y amigos desaparecidos se confundían con las ordenes de los soldados que intentaban en vano frenar la invasión infernal. Las ponis siguieron recorriendo los tejados en dirección a la muralla hasta que llegaron a una zona que ya no era más que un montón de ruinas incandescentes. No tuvieron otra alternativa que descender a la calle.

En cuanto la pisaron, tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para esquivar a un grupo de aterrorizados civiles que huían por sus vidas. Tras ellos aparecieron los monstruos, con sus ojos imposibles fijos en las dos hembras que habían localizado la posición de su enlace con el mundo.

—Mierda, ¡pensé que sólo seguían el rastro del detector! ¡Lo he desactivado!

—¡Mejor que nos intenten atrapar, así dejarán al resto en paz! ¡Corre!

Jadeando, siguieron a los civiles hacia el este, para después tomar una calle al norte. Los zombis ardientes no eran más rápidos que un poni al galope, pero eran muchos e incansables. El agotamiento hacía mella en las dos ponis, y las distancias se acortaban. Dos zombies surgieron de un callejón, cortándoles la retirada. Aitana reaccionó al instante: cogió su látigo con los dientes, saltó tan alto como pudo y lo enganchó a una farola. Aprovechó la inercia que ganó para golpear a su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Macdolia simplemente intentó embestir al otro ser, sin detenerse en su carrera. Sin embargo, el lobo lanzó una lengua de llamas. La yegua roja siguió corriendo unos metros antes de darse cuenta de que el pelaje sobre su lomo estaba ardiendo. Por puro instinto, se lanzó al suelo para sofocar las llamas y, cuando se puso en pie de un salto, el demonio se había lanzado sobre ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—¡Agáchate!

Macdolia lo hizo, dejando paso a Aitana que, todavía columpiándose con su látigo, pasó a toda velocidad sobre la yegua roja, pateando al monstruo con una fuerza impresionante. Aterrizó al momento y desenganchó su improvisado columpio. No hizo falta que dijera nada para que Macdolia la siguiera a través de las calles de _Joth-Lambarg._

El mundo de las dos yeguas se convirtió en un caótico mosaico de gritos, llamas y garras. Los monstruos surgían de todas partes, la guardia los combatía y trataba en vano de salvar a los civiles. Muchos estaban cayendo esa noche, demasiados, y Macdolia lo sabía. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por abrirse paso a la muralla, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder detenerse a ayudar. Por primera vez comprendió cuánta razón llevaba Aitana: tenían que llegar al fondo de esa maldición para detenerla.

Y tenían que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Varios monstruos surgieron de entre las casas en llamas. Macdolia galopó hacia el primero y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole una pierna. Recogió la lanza de un soldado muerto del suelo y, con ambas pezuñas, la usó para atravesar el cráneo de un segundo zombi. Se lanzó contra un tercero, girando sobre sus patas delanteras y golpeándolo con las traseras, lanzándolo contra una pared con tanta fuerza que esta se agrietó.

Cuando volvió a correr junto a Aitana, su amiga la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso?! ¡Nadie se mueve tan rápido!

Macdolia no comprendió a qué se refería su amiga hasta que miró atrás. Los tres lobos que había derribado estaban separados más de diez metros entre ellos. Ya se lo explicaría en otra ocasión.

Las casas de la periferia de la ciudad eran más pobres y bajas, lo que les permitió usarlas para trepar a la muralla. Solo había un aterrado guardia novato guardándola, el resto estaban combatiendo a los zombis. No llegó a ver a las ponis, sólo escuchó su galopar antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Para cuando se recuperó, solo alcanzó a ver a las dos brujas poni galopar hacia el noreste, dejando un camino de huellas sobre la arena del desierto.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Espero que la espera no se os haya hecho muy larga. Los que leísteis la primera edición de este fic notaréis a partir de aquí bastantes cambios en las acciones y las escenas de acción. Especialmente en el episodio 6._

 _PEro espero que a estas alturas ya se hayan hecho evidentes algunos cambios muy grandes en el comportamiento de Aitana respecto a Macdolia y cómo empiezan a construir su amistad en torno a un evento tan terrible como La Fiebre Infernal. Me gusta mucho más cómo está quedando ahora mismo._

 _Así que nada, espero que os guste. Os agradecería que dejarais algún comentario y, si os ha gustado, recomendadme a vuestros amigos._

 _(Pero sobre todo a vuestras amigas)_


	6. Capítulo 5: Las ruinas junto al Narval

La claridad del nuevo día precedió al sol de la princesa Celestia, el cual se preparaba para mostrarse, implacable e inmisericorde, sobre el desierto. El relente de la noche empezó a retirarse y en pocos minutos dejaría paso al insoportable calor característico de los Reinos Lobo. Sobre el horizonte, hacia el suroeste, varias columnas de humo se alzaban. No se podía ver de dónde surgían exactamente, pero las dos yeguas que caminaban por la arena sabían bien que eran restos del desastre de _Joth-Lambarg_.

—¿Falta mucho, Aitana?

—Oh, por todo lo que... Macdolia, te juro que si lo vuelves a preguntar te quito tu ración de agua.

—Pero en serio, llevamos la mitad de la noche caminando. ¿Cuánto puede faltar?

—Probablemente un par de horas. Tendremos que buscar un refugio pronto.

—Sí, quizás lanzarnos al desierto sin pensar una ruta no fue una gran idea...

La arqueóloga se detuvo, mirando a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—En parte, supongo —contestó Macdolia—. Aunque creo que estoy... tratando de...

—¿Qué?

Macdolia se quedó unos segundos en silencio, con una expresión de dolor que incluso Aitana logró captar.

—Aitana, si mi trabajo es proteger ponis es porque siempre he tenido... el don de la oportunidad. Siempre conseguía aparecer en el momento oportuno para salvar a aquel que lo necesitase y nunca nadie había tenido que... —la yegua bajó la vista—. Pero esto... esto ha sido distinto. Tantísimas vidas consumidas por esa maldición, y yo no he podido hacer nada por ellas... Nada, salvo ahorrarles una existencia cruel dándoles el golpe de gracia... Me siento tan...

Macdolia no acabó la frase, sino que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes con rabia. Culpa, remordimientos, vergüenza... ella misma no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Sin poder evitarlo revivió varios momentos de la noche anterior: los gritos de terror, las caras de angustia, los cuerpos inertes en el suelo...

Sintió el contacto de Aitana contra su flanco, como un suave empujón.

—Escucha, Macdolia. Lo que has vivido es una mierda, algo que pocos ponis podrían superar. Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar hazlo... pero ahora no. Ahora necesito... necesitamos que te centres, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a seguir adelante, vamos a encontrar a Manresht y acabaremos con esta matanza.

—¿Y qué pasa si no lo conseguimos? —respondió entre dientes.

—Envié un mensaje anoche. Si no lo conseguimos, otro Arqueólogo acabará con esto.

Macdolia abrió los ojos de golpe, se separó de su amiga y la encaró, con lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué no han venido a ayudar?! ¡Esto nos viene grande, Aitana! ¡Miles de personas inocentes están muriendo, ¿y tus compañeros esperan que lo resuelvas o mueras antes de mover un dedo?!

—No han venido porque somos muy pocos los que investigamos lo oculto, y cada cual tiene sus propios asuntos entre pezuñas. El arqueólogo más cercano está a varias semanas de viaje de aquí, no pueden ayudarnos. ¡Deja de una vez de desesperar y culpar a cualquiera de lo ocurrido, joder! Todas las personas de las que hablas dependen de nosotras, y no vas a arreglarlo gritando y llorando en medio del desierto.

—¡Podrías decir lo que sabes a la guardia loba! ¡Alguien nos ayudaría!

—¡No digas gilipolleces! En los Reinos Lobo sólo los más ambiciosos y crueles llegan a ser alguien en el ejército, y los mercenarios luchan por dinero. ¿De verdad quieres acercar a alguien así a la corrupción demoníaca?

—¡Dices eso para sentirte bien! Empiezo a creer que haces esto solo por la aventura, o quizá por las riquezas. ¡Eres una hipócrita!

Cuando Macdolia dijo eso, algo cambió en Aitana. La arqueóloga, con una mezcla de rabia e indignación en la cara, se agachó ligeramente y cargó contra su compañera, buscando empujarla con el flanco y derribarla. Pero Macdolia hizo gala de su gran velocidad una vez más, apartándose del camino de la arqueóloga y poniéndose a su espalda. Aitana rodó por el suelo, evitando la embestida de la yegua roja y se puso en pie.

—¡Eres una hipócrita! ¡Me pides que te ayude, cuando es evidente que no confías en nadie!

—¡¿Y qué cojones esperas?! ¡Claro que no confío en nadie!

—Te equivocas, Aitana. Porque si algo sé, es que hay que confiar.

Aitana lanzó una amarga carcajada al aire.

—¡No tienes ni puta idea! Me he enfrentado a demonios de todos los tipos, ¡no puedes contar con el primer idiota bienintencionado que se te ponga por delante para ayudarte! ¡Pocos están preparados para enfrentarse a los horrores del Tártaro!

—¡¿Y de verdad esperas luchar sola?! ¡Eso es muy prepotente por tu parte!

—¡Por supuesto que lucho sola! ¿Crees que los demonios son solo sangre, fuego y destrucción? No tienes ni idea, ¡ni puta idea! Los demonios corrompen, seducen y engañan. Engañan a imbéciles ambiciosos para condenar sus almas por toda la eternidad y así poder poner sus garras en este mundo.

Aitana avanzó unos pasos.

—Los soldados lobo luchan por la gloria o por el poder, y los mercenarios por el oro. ¡Y los demonios lo usarán para seducirles, para poseerlos! ¡Cualquier aliado que lleve a enfrentarse a Manresht podría volverse contra mi! Dime, ¿en quién cojones quieres confiar para esto, Macdolia? ¡Dímelo, estoy deseando escucharlo!

Tras el arrebato de la arqueóloga, la aludida se quedó en silencio. Buscó una repuesta, alguien en quien confiar pero, por más que pensara, no conocía a nadie dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ti... tiene que haber alguien, Aitana.

Esta no respondió mientras el sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte. El calor empezó a dejarse notar con intensidad. Aitana rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó los dos trajes del desierto, tirándole uno a Macdolia a continuación.

—Póntelo, aquí es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Sin esperar repuesta, la arqueóloga se puso en camino. Tras unos segundos, Macdolia logró preguntar:

—Pero entonces... ¿por qué confías en mi?

—Porque buscas salvar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio.

Macdolia se quedó quieta, mirando cómo la otra yegua se alejaba poco a poco. Estaban solas en el desierto, con el peso de toda una nación sobre los hombros... ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan fría ante semejante carga? Finalmente se echó el traje encima y siguió a la yegua que, por más desagradable o cruel que pudiera ser, la había salvado de una vida de esclavitud. Puede que no coincidieran en los métodos pero, a fin de cuentas, Macdolia y Aitana perseguían el mismo objetivo: detener la matanza de Manresht.

Una hora de camino después Aitana se detuvo de golpe al superar una duna e hizo gestos a Macdolia para que se agachara. No muy lejos de ellas se encontraron con una caravana de lobos; en un principio temieron que se tratara de un grupo de guardias o mercenarios, pero poco tardaron en salir de su error: El aspecto harapiento y desesperado de los miembros de la comitiva, las heridas de aquellos que reposaban en los trineos de arena, y las madres que cargaban con sus cachorros les indicaron que era todo lo contrario. Eran ciudadanos lobo que, en su desesperación por escapar de la maldición de la fiebre infernal, prefirieron probar suerte atravesando el desierto. Todos en la caravana mostraban el cansancio y el miedo en sus rostros, algunos estaban malheridos y otros habían perdido gran parte del pelaje por las quemaduras. Los más fuertes arrastraban trineos de arena sobre los que se amontonaban algunos víveres junto a los heridos.

—En fin, mejor que sigamos y... ¿Macdolia?

Sin escucharla, la yegua roja se puso en pie, se quitó la protección de la cabeza y la cara y se acercó sin esconderse a la caravana. Aitana maldijo para sí misma y la siguió. Estúpida y sentimental yegua, no deberían perder el tiempo con esto, no podían arriesgarse a que la guardia les siguiera la pista. Como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, un gran lobo gris oscuro surgió del grupo. Portaba una armadura de cuero, una alabarda en las garras y una cimitarra en el cinto. Sobre su espalda llevaba un escudo de madera.

—¡No os acerquéis, brujas, sé quiénes sois! —farfulló en lobo, poniéndose en guardia. Los civiles retrocedieron, alejándose de las ponis.

—¡Tranquilos! Me llamo Macdolia. Sé lo que habéis oído, pero sabed que es mentira. No somos brujas, nosotras no hemos creado esto. Estamos intentando ayudar.

—¡Mentís! ¡Queréis extender la maldición entre esta gente, malditas!

Macdolia, en vez de responder, se quitó el traje y se giró para mostrar su lomo. El pelaje ennegrecido del mismo era un silencioso testimonio del enfrentamiento que tuvo contra los demonios la noche anterior.

—A nosotras también nos han atacado. Estamos intentando encontrar el origen de todo esto y detenerlo cuanto antes. Pero os podemos ayudar, tenemos agua y... eh... —Macdolia se dirigió a Aitana—. Oye, ¿tienes vendas?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la arqueóloga asintió.

—Tenemos agua y algunas vendas —concluyó Macdolia—. Dejad que os ayudemos, por favor.

Algunos de los civiles se miraron entre ellos, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Fue una loba joven la que se atrevió, finalmente, a hablar.

—Mi hijo... mi hijo está herido.

Cogiendo las vendas que le dio Aitana, Macdolia avanzó hacia la madre. La arqueóloga la siguió, pero de pronto se encontró con una alabarda cortándole el paso.

—Suelta las armas, poni.

La aludida miró al soldado con cara de cruz. Evidentemente, todavía portaba una lanza que había conseguido en algún momento durante su huída de _Joth-Lambarg._ No es que le gustara cargar con ella, pero la noche anterior había demostrado ser un arma muy efectiva contra los zombis de fuego.

—¿Las vas a soltar tú, lobo? —el soldado, tenso, no respondió, implicando el "no" con su silencio—. Entonces yo tampoco. No hagamos gestos violentos y todo irá bien.

Aitana rodeó la alabarda, se acercó a un carro y sacó su cantimplora, dispuesta a compartir parte de su ración. De todas formas sabía que no estaban lejos del río Narval, el agua no sería un gran problema. Al ver las miradas sospechosas que le lanzaron los que la rodeaban, suspiró y pegó un largo trago.

—¿Os basta para convenceros de que no estoy intentando envenenaros? Joder, si esto me pasa por ayudar.

Macdolia, mientras tanto, se dedicó a ayudar a los heridos, vendando quemaduras y heridas. No era una experta en ello, pero sabía que cubrir una quemadura evitaría que esta se infectara y que el herido se deshidratara a través de ella. Mientras lo hacía, pudo averiguar que esa caravana la formaban los supervivientes de media docena de pueblos... y no eran más que treinta lobos. Los pocos guardias apostados en cada asentamiento habían muerto a los pocos minutos de empezar el ataque. A diferencia de lo que decía la leyenda, los afectados por la fiebre infernal no mostraron ningún síntoma hasta apenas una hora antes de morir, evitando cualquier posibilidad de aislar a los portadores de la plaga; eso confirmaba las explicaciones de Aitana sobre el símbolo infernal que habían encontrado.

—¿Y cómo conseguísteis escapar, si puede saberse? —preguntó Aitana sin ningún tacto—. Los zombies de fuego son muy rápidos, y me sorprende que tantos heridos y niños lograran escapar con vida.

—Nadie escapó, poni. Los demonios se fueron.

—¿Cómo?

El soldado que había respondido seguía en pie cerca de Aitana. Aunque no empuñaba su arma con intenciones de usarla, vigilaba de cerca cualquier movimiento de las equinas.

—Poco antes del amanecer, los zombies dejaron de atacar y abandonaron el pueblo. Entonces ordené a los supervivientes formar una caravana e ir hacia el noroeste.

—¿Al noroeste? Claro, para llegar al _Narval_ y que el agua no os falte.

—Así es —asintió el guardia— Así podríamos seguir el viaje hacia _Joth-Lambarg_.

—Olvidad la capital loba. La maldición también la ha afectado, nosotras venimos de ahí.

Aitana no había calibrado bien el peso de sus palabras. Los murmuros entre los lobos crecieron de intensidad, hasta que se convirtieron en una desesperada discusión. Las acusaciones se cruzaron, culpando al soldado de haberlos llevado al desierto para nada. Otros inquirieron a las ponis sobre conocidos y familiares... pero la mayoría simplemente se dejó caer, pensando que no había salvación posible.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Macdolia, colocándose en el centro del grupo—. Escuchad, _Joth-Lambarg_ no es un buen destino, pero la idea de ir al río es la mejor que podíais tener. Si seguís el _Narval_ llegaréis al principal río del país, el _Filho_. Seguidlo hacia el norte, con suerte la maldición no habrá afectado a ciudades costeras como _Taichnitlán_.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? —preguntó alguien, desesperado y asustado—. ¿Cómo sabes que el norte no ha sido afectado?

—No podemos saberlo ahora mismo —intervino Aitana—. Pero si ha sido afectado probablemente encontraréis grupos de guardias avisando de ello. Seguir el _Filho_ hacia el norte es lo mejor que podéis hacer, vuestra mejor posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Hubo un poco más de debate al respecto pero, sin ver una opción más razonable, todos los lobos acabaron aceptando el plan de las dos yeguas. Cuando ambos grupos se preparaban para emprender sus propios caminos, Aitana Pones tuvo una idea. Alzando la voz, preguntó:

—¿Alguien vio a dónde se dirigían los zombies de fuego? Al amanecer, cuando se fueron, ¿alguien lo vio?

Hubo varias respuestas afirmativas, y todos los lobos contaron lo mismo: Cerca del amanecer, los lobos abandonaron los pueblos y se dirigieron hacia el desierto.

—Es cierto, los vi partir hacia el nor-noreste.

—Yo, desde mi pueblo, los vi ir al norte.

—¡Pero es que apagaron las llamas!

Aitana, interesada, inquirió a este último testigo.

—¿Cómo que apagaron las llamas?

—Al amanecer, en cuanto salió el sol, los lobos dejaron de arder. Lo sé porque yo estaba fuera de la ciudad y había un lobo cerca de mi cuando ocurrió. Pero siguió caminando hacia... creo que era el noroeste.

La arqueóloga sacó sus mapas y pidió a todos los presentes que localizaran sus pueblos en los mismos e indicaran hacia donde vieron partir a los zombis. Poco a poco, distintas rayas fueron trazadas en el pergamino. Cuando todos acabaron, Aitana trazó la propia linea que le había indicado el detector, saliendo de _Joth-Lambarg,_ e indicó la distancia aproxiamada que el mismo había dado. Punto que coincidió con bastante exactitud en la zona que había triangulado con ayuda de los supervivientes: un lugar cercano al río _Narval_ , en medio del desierto, donde según sus mapas no había absolutamente nada; parecía hallarse a dos o tres horas de viaje, a lo sumo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con una sonriente Macdolia frente a ella.

—Al final esto te ha sido útil, ¿no?

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Tardaron poco tiempo ya en despedirse y cada grupo siguió su camino. Macdolia sonreía, por primera vez, por haber podido ayudar de primera mano a un grupo de gente. Sabía que, comparado con el mal al que se enfrentaban, era como combatir el ímpetu del mar con un castillo de arena. Pero eran este tipo de actos los que movían a Macdolia a seguir adelante.

Tras varias millas de caminata hacia el noreste, lograron ver el gran río _Narval._ Este discurría de este a oeste, y acababa uniéndose al _Filho_ unos kilómetros al norte de _Joth-Lambarg_. Macdolia respiró aliviada al saber que ya no iban a tener problemas con el agua. Aitana solo murmuró "te lo dije". Poco después se permitieron tomarse un descanso bajo la sombra de una palmera que crecía junto a la orilla del río; y había sido justo a tiempo, el sol estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto más álgido e, incluso con los trajes para el desierto, era casi un suicidio seguir caminando. En el mejor de los casos ambas se hallarían con un golpe de calor para cuando tuvieran que actuar por la noche, era mejor estar descansadas.

Pero Macdolia, al salir del agua después de haber nadado un poco, se detuvo mirando hacia el este. Aitana observó curiosa cuando la yegua roja trotó hacia la palmera... ¡y empezó a subir por ella! Agarrada con las cuatro patas, y reptando como una lombriz con problemas de coordinación, logró llegar hasta casi la copa del árbol.

—Oye, ya que estás bájate un coco.

—Vale, pero es que allí hay un... ¡ah! ¡AH!

Como era de esperar, la yegua marrón observó a su compañera perder su precario agarre y caer pesadamente sobre la espalda. Por fortuna, la arena amortiguó la caída, aunque cuando se despejó la nube que había levantado, Macdolia se hallaba totalmente rebozada en la misma.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó Aitana, divertida—. ¿Tenías ganas de ir a la playa o algo?

—No —tosió la aludida, levantándose—. Es que río arriba hay una construcción o algo, como a un kilómetro de la orilla.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué distancia?

—Pues no muy lejos. Más o menos hora y media caminando, creo.

—Bueno, descansemos un poco y vamos allá. Y joder, Macdolia, _límpiate, estás horrible_ —añadió Aitana, imitando una voz extremadamente amanerada.

Echando unas risas las dos, Macdolia volvió al agua. Aitana se preguntó si la yegua roja habría captado la referencia literaria.

Tras dos horas y pico de caminar quedó claro que calcular distancias no era el punto fuerte de la yegua de las coletas. La construcción que había visto era, en realidad, unas ruinas antiguas; Aitana no tardó en reconocerlas como una antigua ciudad del imperio Coltorginés. En su opinión no parecían haber sido investigadas por ningún equipo arqueológico, y lamentó no hallarse en un momento más tranquilo para investigarlas ella misma en su totalidad.

Pronto las dos se separaron para buscar pistas. Sin embargo, por más que buscaron y miraron alrededor, no encontraron nada que les indicara dónde podía esconderse Manresht. Aitana maldijo en voz alta.

—Joder, esperaba encontrar un templo, o un edificio más entero.

—Sí, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

—Más bien, una momia en el desierto.

Las dos yeguas se sentaron sobre unas rocas a la sombra de un pequeño muro. El calor era insoportable, aunque los trajes ayudaban. Compartieron agua y algunos frutos deshidratados que llevaban.

—Mira, es que ya sólo nos queda ver si por la noche vemos algún zombi de fuego —razonó Aitana—. Quizá Manresht los esté reuniendo y podamos descubrirlo así.

—Eso suponiendo que realmente lo esté reuniendo. Esperar tanto sólo provocará más muertos, Aitana.

—Ya lo sé, pero... ¿tienes alguna idea? En serio, no pretendo ser borde, pero si tienes alguna idea me encantaría oírla.

Macdolia se dejó caer contra el muro. Pues claro que no tenía ningunam, si la hubiera tenido ya la habría propuesto. Maldición, otra vez esperando, más vidas que no podría salvar. Se empezaba a desesperar, pero recordó las palabras de Aitana: _"Si quieres llorar hazlo, si quieres gritar hazlo, pero todavía no"_. Miró alrededor, buscando distraerse con cualquier cosa. Vio una especie de columna rodeada de piedras que sobresalía de la arena. Se acercó para examinarla y observó que varios jeroglíficos estaban tallados en la misma; encontró un entretenido pasatiempo en intentar deducir qué significaban los mismos, aunque no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el tema.

Aitana, frustrada, se quedó sentada. Pero pronto sintió una extraña vibración en un bolsillo de sus alforjas. Sabiendo de qué se trataba, no tardó nada en sacar un pequeño frasco verde. Lo abrió y de él surgió una llamarada del mismo color, de la cual se materializó un pergamino. Lo recogió en el aire y leyó en silencio.

" _A.P.:_

 _Tras leer mis tratados y tus descubrimientos, está bastante claro que Manresht está utilizando a los zombies infernales para alimentar el poder de su señor y, así, acelerar su resurrección._

 _Pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta: Manresht era un hechicero. Uno muy poderoso, pero sólo era un hechicero. NADIE puede tener tanto poder como para controlar a tantísimos demonios del fuego, y ningún hechicero puede vencer a la muerte como lo ha hecho él. Es, sencillamente, imposible, por más tratos que haya hecho._

 _En mi opinión, Manresht debe estar usando una ventana al Tártaro para mantenerse con vida y, al mismo tiempo, permitir a los demonios desencadenar la Fiebre. Esa debe ser su fuente de poder, y para usarla debe haber hecho un trato muy bueno con un gran demonio del fuego. Esto significa algo que no te va a gustar: mientras esté apoyado por el demonio, nunca podrás matar a Manresht; con toda probabilidad, mientras esté cerca de la ventana será virtualmente indestructible. Puedes intentar destruir la misma, eso evitará que se alcen nuevos zombies ígneos, pero no evitará que Manresht siga resucitando, aunque más lentamente._

 _Creo que tu mejor opción es sacar al diabolista de su madriguera y llevarlo lejos de los Reinos Lobo. Fuera de su área de influencia, perderá su poder en poco tiempo y volverá a ser un mortal, entonces podrás matarlo. Espero que tengas una caja a mano cuando recibas este mensaje, porque tendrás que usar un Sello Arcano para contenerlo el tiempo suficiente. ¿Quizá su propio sarcófago?_

 _Buena suerte._

 _G._ "

Aitana se leyó un par de veces el mensaje antes de enrollarlo y guardarlo. No dudaba en la teoría de su compañero, nadie sabía más de estas cosas que él. Sin embargo, esto acababa de complicarle mucho el trabajo. Una cosa era matar a un antiguo hechicero. Otra cosa era sacar a un hechicero inmortal de los Reinos Lobo sin ningún tipo de transporte o equipo de contención. Sus cavilaciones quedaron interrumpidas por una pregunta:

—Oye Aitana, ¿sabes leer jeroglíficos?

—Sí, aunque "leer" un jeroglífico es un poco _sui generis._

Curiosa, la arqueóloga dejó de lado el problema y se acercó a examinar la roca.

—Este símbolo es "la guerra", y este señala "el fin". Entonces, acabó una guerra —de sus alforjas sacó un suave pincel con el que fue limpiando los jeroglíficos—. Mira, esto es un amanecer, creo, aunque no queda nada de la pintura original. Suerte que lo tallaron en la roca.

—¿Qué significa? ¿El día siguiente al fin de una guerra?

—Sí, pero es un sol saliendo, no ocultándose. Entonces, fuera cual fuera esa guerra, esta gente la ganó.

Aitana, movida por su pasión como historiadora y arqueóloga, examinó otras rocas que rodeaban la columna, descubriendo nuevos símbolos y dibujos tallados.

—¡Anda, mira! Esto representa la constelación del escorpión antes de que la explosión de una estrella la transformara. Entonces estas ruinas tienen más de... ¡dosmil años! Increíble. Entonces, por aquí tiene que estar... ¡Macdolia! Busca una pieza de la columna grande, con un montón de lobos tallados en ella.

Tras un par de minutos, la encontraron.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la "Piedra real", como la llaman los arqueólogos de despacho. Es una representación de la familia real en el momento en que se talló y de sus antepasados. Este de aquí era _Ob-nirval_ , el arquitecto, cuyo hijo fue...

Aitana, a los pocos minutos, se sumergió en una sucesión interminable de nombres de antiguos reyes que relataba con pasión, entremezclándolos con detalles históricos sobre su reinado. Lo único que le quedó claro a la Macdolia es que todos los nombres empezaban por "Ob" por algún tipo de tradición.

—… y así, _Ob-kaltreg_ revolucionó los campos de cultivo de su época. Y mira, el último de la lista, cuando se talló esta piedra es...

Macdolia, luchando por no mostrar cuán aburrida estaba, se esforzó en fijarse en el tallado. Aunque estaba destrozado en parte, algunos detalles se habían salvado: la posición del cuerpo, erguido y en tensión. El brazo derecho doblado hacia atrás, con la garra sobre su pecho. El brazo izquierdo estaba extendido hacia adelante, sosteniendo un enorme arco.

—El cazador... —murmuró Aitana. Ambas yeguas se miraron.

—¡ _Ob-nikoón._ el cazador!

La arqueóloga miró las rocas del suelo con otros ojos, fijándose en su estructura y no en sus inscripciones. Talladas con forma ligeramente trapezoidal, con una exactitud matemática, se agrupaban todas junto a la misma columna, pero formaban un camino hacia el sur. Aitana las siguió hasta donde calculó que acababa el reguero y se puso a excavar como una posesa. Macdolia la observó, alucinada, ¿qué diantres estaba haciendo su amiga? Tras un par de minutos una carcajada victoriosa salió de la garganta de la yegua marrón.

—¡Es esto! ¡Este es el arco de _Ob-nikoón_! ¡Como decía tu canción, Macdolia!

Cuando Aitana se movió, Macdolia pudo ver lo que había encontrado y, ahora que lo veía en conjunto, se dio cuenta que no era lo que parecía: Lo que ella había creído que eran unas columnas eran, en realidad, los dos brazos de un ancestral y derruido arco del triunfo.

—Estamos cerca, ¡estamos muy cerca! —exclamó Aitana—. Tendremos que esperar, Macdolia, y que los propios demonios nos guíen. Esta noche encontraremos a Manresht y acabaremos con esto.

Macdolia asintió, sintiendo esperanza. Tendrían que esperar, habría más muertes esa noche... pero estaban a punto de conseguirlo, la pesadilla estaba a punto de acabar. Aitana la llamó y, a la sombra de un muro, sacó la carta y se la dio. Cuando terminó de leerla, la yegua roja se quedó lívida.

—Por el amor de... ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto, Aitana?

—Primero, necesitaremos un transporte. Por suerte, vi a una vieja amiga en _Taichnitlán_.

Aitana se quitó las alforjas y rebuscó en ellas algo que estaba al fondo del todo: un pequeño recipiente de barro. Le quitó la tela que lo cubría, revelando un extraño polvo púrpura en el interior y, tras prender un poco de fuego con yesca y pedernal, la arqueóloga hizo arder la sustancia. Esta empezó a soltar un humo de color lila, pero extrañamente, se quedó flotando sobre el recipiente, formando una esfera casi perfecta. Aitana, sin mirar a su compañera, empezó a hablar.

—Poison Mermaid, soy Aitana Pones, espero que estés cerca cuando recibas este mensaje. Necesito una misión de rescate muy urgente. Estoy en unas ruinas que se pueden ver desde la orilla del río _Narval_ , a doce millas al este del pueblo pesquero _Kilnat_. Necesitaré ayuda para llevar un sarcófago, o una caja muy grande y pesada. El precio será el que tú decidas. Date prisa, por favor.

Cuando terminó el mensaje, Aitana sopló, dispersando la nube lila. Pero esta se reagrupó en el aire y, sin ningún viento que la empujara, voló directamente hacia el norte-noroeste. Sin decir una palabra, la yegua marrón alisó una zona de la arena para, a continuación, empezar a dibujar una serie de símbolos rúnicos.

—Bueno, Macdolia, ahora presta atención. Te voy a enseñar lo más básico de la magia rúnica: los símbolos arcanos de contención. Quizá no esté yo presente para encerrar a Manresht.

—¿Magia? Pero tú eres una poni de tierra.

—Sí, pero la magia rúnica puede hacerla cualquiera, de hecho los hechiceros grifo son unos expertos en ella. Si conoces los símbolos adecuados y cómo combinarlos puedes conseguir distintos efectos muy útiles para lidiar con demonios.

—¿Efectos como cuales?

—Concentración de magia, rituales, barreras, protecciones... Y, en este caso, la forma de sellar un receptáculo para que el ser que esté dentro no pueda escapar de ninguna forma. Bien, el primer símbolo se llama _Tau..._

El sol fue descendiendo poco a poco mientras Aitana seguía con su explicación. Cuando la acabó, ambas compañeras empezaron a discutir estrategias para enfrentarse a un hechicero diabolista que llevaba un milenio preparando su retorno.

* * *

Horas después, río abajo, un desesperado grito rompió la paz del desierto.

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Por favor, os lo diré todo, haré lo que queráis, pero dejad a mi hijo!

—Eso me gusta más, puta. Empieza a hablar.

Dos grifos, sujetaban a la desesperada madre. El lobezno, apenas un bebé, lloraba a gritos mientras un lobo negro lo sostenía cabeza abajo, agarrándolo por sus patitas traseras. Lo mantenía sobre la corriente del río, amenazando con soltarlo en cualquier momento.

Los miembros de la caravana que habían sido ayudados por Macdolia y Aitana se encogían atemorizados, rodeados por una veintena de grifos y lobos armados. El soldado que dirigía la caravana yacía agonizante en el suelo. Flotando en el río, una embarcación de maderas oscuras aguardaba, mecida por el vaivén de las corrientes fluviales. Sus velas grises denotaban la manufactura militar de Griffonia, pero su bandera no dejaba lugar a dudas: era un barco mercenario. Se podían contar un total de quince cañones por banda, aunque en ese momento los ventanucos estaban cerrados. Pocos navegantes quedaban a bordo, pues un buen número había descendido para detener la caravana.

Desde estribor, un unicornio observaba impasible cómo los mercenarios interrogaban a los aterrorizados civiles. Su pelaje, azul oscuro, hacía resaltar su crin totalmente blanca, a igual que su cola. Su Cutie Mark era una daga en la que se reflejaba un ojo verde. Los mercenarios lobo, tras devolverle el bebé a su madre -y haber asesinado a todo aquel que intentó huir o resistirse- embarcaron en sus botes para regresar al barco, mientras que los grifos volaban de regreso. El lobo negro que amenazó a la madre se dirigió directamente al poni en cuanto pisó cubierta.

—Las han visto. Se dirigían a un punto a unas cuarenta millas de aquí. Tenemos el viento a favor, pero vamos contracorriente. Deberíamos alcanzarlas de madrugada.

—Bien —sonrió el unicornio, hablando con una voz grave y oscura—. Partamos inmediatamente, capitán Argul. Ya conoce el trabajo.

—¿Qué quiere que hagamos con las dos ponis?

El cuadrúpedo se giró y encaró a su interlocutor. El capitán, aunque no lo mostraba en su rostro, se sentía intimidado por el extraño unicornio. Había algo en sus ojos plateados que le inquietaba, que le decía que debería tirar a su cliente por la borda. Pero la paga era lo bastante buena como para ignorar a sus instintos.

—Matad a Aitana Pones. Con la otra, la esclava liberada, haced lo que os plazca.

Argul asintió y se dirigió hacia el puente de mando mientras rugía órdenes.

—¡Izad la mayor, marineros! ¡Timonel, encara el centro del río! ¡Sacad los remos! ¡Si alguno de vosotros, escorias, mancilla el buen nombre del _Relámpago negro_ , lo pasaré por la quilla!

Las velas grises de la embarcación fueron alzadas a toda velocidad, mientras el viento las hinchaba. La fuerza del mismo fue aumentada por el trabajo de los grifos que, al igual que los pegasos, controlaban las corrientes de aire. El _Relámpago negro_ superó la fuerza del río _Narval_ incluso antes de que los remeros empezaran a hacer su trabajo. En la proa, el unicornio miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras el sol recortaba la sombra del barco contra las aguas anaranjadas por el atardecer.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Bueno, unas cuantas publicaciones bastante seguidas, ¿eh? Espero que os estén gustando. Como siempre, agradezco cualquier comentario o review que queráis dejar. Gracias por leerme, ¡brohoof!_


	7. Capítulo 6: Nigromante

Una calma antinatural cubría el desierto. Los animales que vivían cerca del río se movían en la noche con demasiada precaución, atentos al menor sonido, buscando un peligro oculto en el aire; era casi como si esperaran que la muerte se echara sobre ellos en cualquier momento. En medio de ese ambiente, solo dos cuadrúpedas se mantenían inmóviles, en una inquieta vigilia.

Ninguna decía una palabra. Estaban atentas, buscando cualquier indicio de movimientos sobre la arena. Esperaban la nueva oleada mágica, la comunión de Manresht con las fuerzas demoníacas. Pero, sobre todo, esperaban una pista, por pequeña que fuera, que les señalara dónde buscar. Macdolia miró hacia la luna llena, calculando la hora.

—Ya casi es media noche.

—Sí —respondió Macdolia en voz baja—, ¿seguro que funcionará?

—No veo por qué no. La última vez nos detectaron por ello, debería ocurrir igual esta vez.

—Entonces solo queda esperar.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Un rato después, lejos de las arqueólogas, un chacal surgió temeroso de su madriguera, oculto tras una roca cercana al río Narval. Si había una razón por la que se atrevía a adentrarse en esas arenas, malditas durante la noche, era el hambre de sus crías. Él y su pareja podían sobrevivir varios días sin comer, pero su camada no; sus cachorros eran demasiado grandes para alimentarse solo con la leche de su madre.

Agachado en la arena, el pequeño canino rebuscó entre las rocas cercanas a la orilla. Su agudo olfato le llevó a la pista de algún gran insecto. Arrastrándose a toda velocidad, siguió el rastro hasta el punto en el que este desaparecía en la arena. Ahí excavó un poco, revelando a su presa: un escorpión negro. De un rápido mordisco le cortó el aguijón y lo apresó con sus mandíbulas. Pero en ese momento, una brisa cálida recorrió el desierto... y el terror vino con ella.

El chacal alzó la vista, con los ojos desorbitados y las orejas totalmente desplegadas. Su pelaje se erizó ante un peligro invisible, y su corazón se desvocó en su pecho. De pronto todos sus otros instintos dejaron de ser importantes; no existía el hambre, no existía la necesidad de cazar. Ahora, el único instinto importante fue el de huir y proteger a su camada. Soltó al malherido escorpión y echó a correr hacia su madriguera.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio antes de que la paz del desierto fuese rota. A pocos metros de donde hacía un momento estaba el chacal, la arena se removió. Una garra ennegrecida surgió de esta, seguida por un lobo de aspecto demoníaco. Las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo a medida que el ser salía a la noche y, cuando lo hubo hecho completamente, rugió a la Luna. Un rugido que fue coreado por cientos, miles de demonios en millas a la redonda. Entonces, guiado por una mano invisible, el zombie ígneo echó a galopar hacia las ruinas del antiguo asentamiento coltorginés.

Semienterradas en la arena sobre una duna, Aitana y Macdolia observaron cómo muchísimos zombies aparecían de todas partes y se dirigían al mismo punto: el arco de _Ob-Nikoón_. Allí donde habían dejado el detector mágico activado. Ambas yeguas estaban sobrecogidas por efecto de la magia del Tártaro; aunque ya estaban acostumbradas a los efectos del poder demoníaco, en esta zona su influencia se dejaba notar mucho más intensamente que en _Joth-Lambarg_.

—La mayoría viene del este.

—Sí —susurró Aitana—. Movámonos hacia allí, cuando vean que era un señuelo tendrán que proteger la madriguera de Manresht.

En silencio y evitando ser vistas, las ponis se dirigieron al este.

Sobre el río Narval, un grifo regresó volando a su embarcación, la cual seguía navegando contra corriente. El capitán Argul, junto a su cliente, lo miró esperando su informe.

—Hay unas ruinas unas cuatro millas río arriba. Hace quince minutos, miles de zombis de fuego han aparecido en el desierto. Se mueven en grupos y de forma coordinada, capitán.

El unicornio azul sonrió siniestramente.

—Son ellas, lo han encontrado.

—¡A todo trapo, marineros! ¡Revisad armas y fusiles! ¡Preparad los cañones!

El barco siguió su rumbo, impulsado por la fuerza de los remeros y los vientos creados por los grifos, mientras la tripulación se preparaba para demostrar que la fama del _Relámpago Negro_ era bien merecida.

Aitana y Macdolia siguieron su camino hacia el este, deteniéndose en la parte superior de las dunas para estudiar los movimientos de los zombis, para después desplazarse rápidamente hasta la siguiente. Los monstruos, tras descubrir el engaño, se dispersaron por el desierto en busca de las intrusas. Estas pudieron comprobar que lo que había observado Macdolia en la ciudad era cierto: Los no muertos se movían en grupos, de forma organizada. Al principio, habían regresado hacia el este, pero al poco empezaron a expandirse en un semicírculo cada vez más grande.

Macdolia observó el trayecto de los zombis, imaginando que buscaban proteger la guarida de Manresht. Si era así, un grupo debería haberse quedado escondido muy cerca de la misma para dar la alarma; el resto de lobos rodearían el lugar para hallar a los intrusos. Al poco tiempo, el grupo más adelantado que iba hacia el este detuvo su carrera sobre la arena, mientas el resto iba tomando posiciones, formando un círculo. La poni roja sonrió: serían inteligentes, pero no eran demasiado listos. Mentalmente hizo unos cálculos trigonométricos, trazó dos lineas imaginarias que, al alargarlas, convergían sobre un punto al otro lado de una duna.

—Por aquí.

Aitana siguió a su amiga, caminando por detrás de la cima de la duna en la que estaban. A los pocos minutos, Macdolia sonrió.

—Ahí está.

La yegua roja señaló una hondonada entre dos dunas. Sobre esta había varias rocas, lo cual llamó la atención de la arqueóloga, ya que ese desierto era casi únicamente arena. Pero al fijarse mejor notó movimientos entre las mismas: Eran lobos, zombies ígneos que mantenían sus llamas apagadas. Escudriñando las rocas en seguida encontró una que no era tal: Era el techo de una construcción en piedra completamente enterrada. A pesar de la brillante luna, no pudo apreciar detalles salvo el corte regular que la diferenciaba del resto de piedras.

—Joder, ahí hay más de veinte zombis. Si nos ven, el resto se echarán sobre nosotras.

—¿Por un casual tienes algo en tus alforjas para volvernos invisibles?

—Eh... nop.

—Creo que solo nos queda una opción...

* * *

Los demonios paseaban entre las rocas que rodeaban la guarida de Manresht. Sus llamas estaban apagadas, no así su ansia de sangre y destrucción. Mas debían vigiliar, había intrusos cerca, y si Manresht fracasaba en su regreso al mundo de los mortales, el portal no se abriría.

Un lobo se giró rápidamente al sentir un movimiento sobre la arena, y escudriñó la zona con sus antinaturales ojos. Se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y avanzó hacia el lugar, gruñendo por lo bajo; tras unos segundos no vio ni escuchó nada. Pero cuando iba a regresar sintió que el tacto de la arena bajo su garra era sustituido por algo suave y húmedo. Antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba, algo lo derribó al suelo, y un certero golpe en la nuca lo devolvió a la muerte.

El resto de lobos se giraron hacia la zona en donde habían sentido la muerte de su hermano: Macdolia se alzaba sobre el cadáver del monstruo. Estaba cubierta por su traje para el desierto, mojado y rebozado en arena. Todos los zombis rugieron a la vez y encendieron sus llamas, iluminando la noche, mientras cientos de aullidos imposibles coreaban el grito de batalla. Macdolia se deshizo de su camuflaje y echó a correr en dirección contraria, perseguida por todo el ejército de Manresht.

Los lobos galoparon tras la intrusa, dejando la guarida de su señor desprotegida. Cuando se hubieron alejado, Aitana surgió de la arena, camuflada de igual forma que Macdolia. Se deshizo del traje y corrió hacia la construcción que había visto, cuya arquitectura era evidentemente coltorginesa. Se deslizó rápidamente a de un agujero que le sirvió de entrada, y cayó, derrapando sobre una rampa de arena, en un oscuro pasillo descendiente.

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. La arqueóloga sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña lámpara de aceite, la encendió y la cogió con la boca. Después desenganchó su lanza y la asió al arnés, preparada para el combate.

—Espero que vuelvas con vida, amiga —murmuró entre dientes.

Avanzó pasillo abajo, y a cada paso que daba la magia demoníaca se hacía más presente, haciendo que su corazón palpitara cada vez con más fuerza.

* * *

Macdolia galopaba tan rápido como podía mientras subía una duna. El truco había funcionado: los zombis la perseguían a ella. Solo esperaba que no hubieran visto a Aitana y que su amiga hubiera podido colarse en la guarida de Manresht.

En cuanto llegó a lo alto de la formación de arena se detuvo en seco, derrapando. Un grupo de casi veinte zombis había subido por el otro lado, cortándole la retirada, y el más cercano ya se estaba echando sobre ella. El reloj de su Cutie Mark se iluminó durante un ligero instante. A los ojos de los lobos, la yegua roja se desvaneció para reaparecer al instante a la espalda del zombi. Antes de que ninguno llegara a atacarla de nuevo, Macdolia se deslizó colina abajo a toda velocidad. Desde esa altura la yegua pudo ver como miles de hogueras imposibles cubrían el desierto... y todas ellas se dirigían a darle caza.

Rezando todas las oraciones que conocía, Macdolia se dirigió al río Narval.

* * *

El silencio del ancestral edificio era opresivo. Aitana sentía el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos, y el ligero golpeteo de sus cascos contra la piedra resonaba como el incansable golpear de un martillo. Miraba tanto las paredes como el suelo y el techo, pues conocía demasiado bien ese tipo de mausoleos.

Llegó a una zona en la que el pasillo se ensanchaba ligeramente. Se detuvo, y al dejar de caminar el único sonido que se escuchaba era su propia respiración. Iluminó las paredes, revelando una serie de jeroglíficos, pero no intentó leerlos. En su lugar, se fijó en el suelo, cuyas baldosas seguían un patrón sospechosamente regular. La arqueóloga tomó una piedra del suelo , la lanzó sobre las mismas... y la trampa se activó.

La baldosa bajo la piedra se hundió, y los jeroglíficos de las paredes se rompieron para mostrar muchísimos agujeros perfectamente simétricos. Hubo un ruido de resortes que precedió a una lluvia de proyectiles metálicos, la cual surgió de la pared izquierda. Los proyectiles desaparecieron a través de los agujeros de la pared derecha; un nuevo sonido de resortes indicó a Aitana que la trampa era cíclica: la munición era, virtualmente, infinita.

La arqueóloga fue tocando la piedras de la pared derecha hasta que escuchó una que una sonaba un poco suelta. Se alzó sobre sus patas delanteras y empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez, dos, tres, cuatro... y a cada golpe, la piedra fue cediendo. Con un último y decisivo patadón, la piedra se hundió hasta el fondo y cayó, revelando una cámara oculta. La arqueóloga se asomó con la lámpara, viendo el mecanismo de la trampa frente a ella. Sonrió antes de correr a desarmar el ancestral artilugio por la fuerza.

Volvió al pasillo principal y activó la trampa dos veces mas. A la tercera, a pesar de que escuchaban los resortes, ninguna flecha surgió de la pared. Con tranquilidad, atravesó el pasillo sin preocuparse por las baldosas que se hundían bajo sus cascos.

Poco después llegó a una gran sala de planta rectangular, la cual reconoció como una Sala de Ofrendas... vacía. Ese edificio parecía un mausoleo Coltorginés, pero estaba desprovisto de todos los detalles religiosos de su cultura, incluidos las ofrendas que los familiares del fallecido ofrecían a los dioses. El polvo cubría toda la estancia, revelando rastros de unas criaturas que se habían desplazado por ahí hacía pocos días. Aitana supo que no estaba sola, probablemente Manresht tenía guardianes.

Había varias puertas, pero no dudó en escoger la que le llevaría a su objetivo: aquella a través de la cual se podía escuchar un extraño cántico haciendo eco en los pasillos milenarios.

* * *

Macdolia alcanzó en su carrera la orilla del río y siguió corriendo siguiendo la corriente del mismo, tenía que seguir alejando a los demonios de Aitana si querían tener una posibilidad. La mayor parte de estos seguían a su espalda, teniendo que preocuparse solo por algún grupo suelto que trató de cortarle el camino. Sin embargo, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en la yegua. Jadeaba ruidosamente, y las patas empezaban a dolerle. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder aguantar ese ritmo.

" _Como Poison Mermaid no llegue pronto, de esta no salgo",_ pensó.

Miró un momento atrás, viendo solo las llamas de los demonios cubriendo el desierto. Pero cuando volvió su vista adelante vio unas luces... sobre el agua del río. No tardó en distinguir los faroles que iluminaban la estructura de madera de una gran embarcación fluvial. Macdolia sonrió sin dejar de correr.

—¡Gracias a los dioses!

La embarcación viró sobre sí misma, encarando su costado hacia la zona general donde estaba Macdolia. Esta no acabó de entender lo que ocurría hasta que, sobre los rugidos de los zombis, escuchó las ininteligibles órdenes del capitán del barco. La yegua roja gritó y saltó al suelo al mismo tiempo que el retumbar de los cañones ensordecía cualquier otro sonido. La arena del desierto estalló a la espalda de Macdolia, la cual solo pudo cubrirse de los restos de metralla que llegaron hasta ella. Cuando alzó la vista, frente a ella solo había varios cráteres alfombrados con los restos desmembrados de medio centenar de zombis. Se puso en pie al ver que más monstruos seguían persiguiéndola.

—¡¿Y este es el equipo de rescate?!

Escuchó a alguien gritar sobre su cabeza. Recortadas contra las estrellas vio las siluetas de varios grifos. Hubo una nueva orden seguida del repiqueteo de varias armas de fuego: mosquetes cortos. Varios zombis que se acercaban a la orilla cayeron abatidos, y los grifos recargaron sus armas. Macdolia sonrió, aliviada al tener ayuda. Pero, entonces, un grifo gritó:

—¡Ahí está! ¡Capturadla, viva o muerta!

Los grifos hicieron un picado sobre la yegua. Macdolia echó a correr y aguardó al último instante para tirarse al suelo y rodar, evitando las garras de las enormes aves de presa. Pero al levantarse, el último grifo la golpeó con violencia, proyectándola varios metros y haciendo que rodara por el suelo sin control. Cuando se levantó siguió corriendo, sintiendo el escozor de la herida sobre su costado.

—¡¿Pero es que nada puede salir bien?!

Notó que muchos de los zombis abandonaron su persecución para ir hacia el río. El ruido de decenas de mosquetes en la lejanía le indicó que el resto de la tripulación acababa de tocar tierra.

* * *

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo los cánticos se hicieron más claros y audibles. Aitana no tardó en reconocer un idioma que, sencillamente, se había negado a estudiar: Infernal, el idioma del Tártaro, la lengua que usaban los demonologistas para hacer tratos con los demonios. Una lengua cuyas palabras, en si mismas, suponían una ofensa a la creación y una condena al alma de aquel que se atrevía a pronunciarlas.

No había muchos seres vivos que lo conocieran.

La arqueóloga vio una luz rojiza al final del túnel, tras una esquina, y un agónico rugido coreó lo cánticos. Apagó la lámpara y se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

—Mierda...

El pasillo daba acceso a una gran sala circular. En el centro de la misma había un sarcófago de piedra abierto, cuya tapa descansaba en el mismo, ligeramente desplazada a un lado. Sobre el mismo, rodeado por una esfera de energía roja, había un lobo: Totalmente negro, con unos ojos rojos como la sangre; su aspecto era demacrado y cadavérico, solo su forma de retorcerse cuando hebras de energía hacían contacto con su cuerpo indicaba que ese ser no estaba muerto. Varos haces de energía surgieron a la vez de la esfera e impactaron en el lobo, el cual se encogió durante un instante. Después se estiró completamente y rugió con fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar con el poder que estaba recuperando.

Manresht estaba resucitando.

A ambos lados del sarcófago había dos seres que entonaban el oscuro ritual. Caminaban sobre cuatro patas, como si fueran grandes cánidos; sus cuerpos eran un caótico mosaico de pelaje, carne y fuego a partes iguales, y bastante más grandes y corpulentos que cualquier poni. Sus cabezas estaban coronadas por dos cuernos retorcidos cuyos extremos apuntaban hacia adelante. Sus patas acababan en grandes garras y, cuando hablaban, pequeñas volutas de fuego surgían de sus fauces.

Demonios del fuego y la destrucción.

Al otro lado de la sala, detrás del sarcófago, Aitana pudo ver finalmente el origen de toda esa pesadilla: La ventana al tártaro. Eran dos columnas de obsidiana talladas con brillantes runas. Entre ambos pilares no parecía haber nada, pero fijándose bien pudo ver que el aire en esa zona oscilaba. La sensación de terror que provocaba la magia demoníaca se hizo tan intensa al mirar el portal que Aitana tuvo que echarse atrás y respirar hondo varias veces para calmar los temblores que la habían invadido. Evaluando la situación se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una ventaja: No esperaban que se hubiera infiltrado hasta ahí. Además, también contaba con el hecho de que los demonios, una vez se manifestaban físicamente en el mundo, se volvían tan vulnerables como cualquier ser vivo: Un lanzazo en el punto indicado los devolvería al infierno del que habían salido.

Aitana introdujó su casco derecho en una zona de sus alforjas, sintiendo en seguida una correa asirse firmemente en torno al mismo. Al sacarlo, estaba armado con una daga asida de forma que emulaba el espolón de un gallo. Después asió su lanza con una pata y se preparó para el combate. No podía fallar.

* * *

Un nuevo impacto mandó a Macdolia al suelo, la cual logró rodar antes de que otro grifo la ensartara con una cimitarra que sostenía con sus garras de águila. El sonido de los disparos de mosquetes y cañones llegaba desde la orilla, donde la tripulación pirata se estaba abriendo paso, fuego mediante.

—¿Cómo lo están haciendo? ¿Cómo pueden estar venciendo a los zombies?—Macdolia se tocó la Cutie Mark con una pata—. ¡Vamos, tú, ¿no puedes hacer nada más?!

El reloj de su flanco se iluminó como había hecho antes, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente: La yegua roja sintió algo enredándose alrededor de su pezuña. Cuando la retiró vio que el reloj plateado se había materializado, tomando el tamaño de un plato pequeño, con una larga cadena del mismo color. Macdolia observó esta última alucinada, pues su marca nunca había hecho nada semejante.

La yegua roja escuchó el grito de un grifo al lanzarse sobre ella. Ella esquivó la embestida y, con el mismo movimiento, lanzó el reloj. Movido como si tuviera voluntad propia, se enrolló en torno al tobillo de la criatura. El grifo maldijo y trató de elevarse, pero Macdolia tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

El resto de grifos se lanzaron al ataque, y la escena se repitió: Combinando su velocidad con su nueva arma, pronto tres de estos seres yacían inconscientes sobre la arena.

—¡Retirada, volved con el resto!

La yegua roja, viéndose libre del peligro inminente, miró alrededor. Los lobos ígneos la habían dejado y cargaban contra algo entre ella y el río. Escuchó los disparos de los piratas, ruido de combate, rugidos y órdenes gritadas al viento. Macdolia empezó a correr hacia allí; no podía permitir que todos esos... estúpidos murieran a manos de los monstruos. Pero algo la hizo detenerse en seco.

La temperatura bajó en picado.

Un aire helado se extendió desde donde estaban los piratas, y Macdolia sintió su alma sobrecogerse por una magia que jamás había experimentado antes. Se echó al suelo por puro instinto, mientras dedicaba una oración mental a Fausticorn... y un infierno de muerte se desató sobre ella. La magia, invisible y terrible, se extendió sobre el desierto, haciendo que las pocas plantas y cactus que había se marchitaran como si hubieran envejecido cientos de años. Los zombis frente a ella se quedaron inmóviles durante unos instantes antes de caer inertes sobre la arena. Cuando lo hicieron y la magia cesó, la yegua roja pudo ver a los piratas lobo. Y en medio de estos había un unicornio, iluminado a partes iguales por las antorchas y la luz verdosa de su cuerno.

Macdolia echó a correr. Más grupos de zombis se lanzaron sobre los piratas y sobre ella misma. Pero en ese momento, la yegua roja prefería de mucho enfrentarse a los demonios que no a ese nigromante.

* * *

Aitana entró en la sala del ritual y arrojó su lanza. El proyectil se incrustó en los cuartos traseros de un demonio, el cual rugió de sorpresa y dolor, lanzando una nube de llamas por la boca. Sin perder un instante, la poni galopó y saltó sobre él; antes de que el infernal ser comprendiera qué había ocurrido, la daga de la arqueóloga le atravesó la yugular. El demonio, al morir, se deshizo en una bola de fuego, dejando solo unas pocas cenizas como recuerdo de su paso por el mundo.

La arqueóloga intentó recuperar su lanza, pero el otro demonio no se lo permitió: con un rugido de batalla, lanzó un enorme cono de fuego que obligó a Aitana a rodar por el suelo para salvar la vida. Manresht, desde la esfera, rugió a su vez y gritó cuando más y más haces de energía se unieron a él.

El demonio del fuego empezó a lanzar ataque tras ataque a la yegua, tratando de acabar con ella a distancia al ver lo peligrosa que era cuerpo a cuerpo. Esta saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando todas las llamaradas que le lanzaba, pero el monstruo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo: la mortal acabaría cansándose, y él disponía de todo el fuego del Tártaro hasta darle muerte.

Hubo un antinatural rugido de dolor cuando dos cuchillos arrojadizos atravesaron el fuego y se clavaron profundamente en su cuerpo. Aitana, antes de que la última llamarada desapareciera, saltó a través de esta, daga en ristre, y cargó contra el demonio. El ser infernal la recibió lanzando un garrazo para matarla rápidamente; la yegua se agachó en el último instante y, al tiempo que se posicionaba a un flanco del mismo le lanzó un ataque que abrió una profunda herida en el flanco de la caótica criatura. El demonio llamó a las impuras energías que lo alimentaban y se alzó sobre las patas traseras; cuando golpeó el suelo con las delanteras una deflagración de llamas ocurrió a su alrededor, iluminando la sala violentamente con un calor que ningún mortal podría resistir.

Fue por ese resplandor por el que no advirtió que la poni había saltado por encima de él y que, aún en el aire, estaba a punto de degollarlo.

Cuando Aitana pisó el suelo, al otro lado de su adversario, este estaba siendo ya consumido por el fuego del Tártaro. Se permitió un segundo de respiro: ya había ganado. Ahora solo le quedaba cerrar la ventana, encerrar a Manresht en su sarcófago y sellarlo, y cuando llegara Poison Mermaid...

Un aura roja rodeó a la yegua y, antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, la proyectó contra una pared a toda velocidad. Impactó con su flanco, siendo sus alforjas lo único que le permitieron amortiguar ligeramente el golpe; cayó sobre sus patas luchando por seguir respirando al sentir un profundo dolor en las costillas. Frente a ella, todavía unido a la ventana al Tártaro por hebras de energía, Manresht deshizo la burbuja mágica y saltó al suelo. Su cuerpo había crecido en cuestión de segundos, y sus músculos se habían desarrollado hasta convertirlo en la versión infernal de un licántropo. Clavó sus ojos ardientes en Aitana Pones y rugió, al tiempo que la magia infecta del Tártaro acudía a sus garras negras.

—Oh... mierda.

La yegua marrón observó al hechicero milenario frente a ella; la magia estaba haciendo crecer sus garras, preparado para atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que significaba que todavía no había recuperado todo su poder. Aún tenía una oportunidad, pero muy poco tiempo; lo mejor que podía hacer era provocarlo a cometer un error, que no viera sus verdaderas intenciones. Respirando hondamente para calmar el dolor en sus costillas, Aitana Pones adoptó una pose prepotente.

— _¿Al fin te has decidido a hacer el trabajo tú mismo, perro? —_ le escupió en lobo—. _Espero que seas mejor rival que los dos demonios que te servían._

Manresht habló entonces; su lenguaje era una mezcla del antiguo lobo intercalado con algunas sílabas infernales, y su voz, grave y rasposa, arrastraba consigo el poder que el Tártaro le había concedido.

— _¿Qué rival crees ser para mi, mortal? ¡Yo, Manresht, he vuelto de entre los muertos como juré, más fuerte que nunca! Aún estás a tiempo de jurarme servidumbre y salvar la vida. Sométete a mi, y quizá te otorgue una parte del mundo cuando este se rinda a mi._

Aitana sonrió ligeramente, pues Manresht había mostrado su punto débil, sólo le quedaba explotarlo. Si hay algo mejor que ser infravalorado por el enemigo es, además, enfrentarse a uno arrogante y engreído. Con una sonrisa desafiante, la yegua retiró la capa exterior de sus alforjas, revelando todo su armamento.

— _¿Y por qué iba yo a servir a la ramera de un demonio?_

Al instante los ojos de Manresht brillaron como vivas ascuas y, rugiendo, se lanzó contra la impertinente mortal. Esta esperó al último instante para esquivar el ataque y, al tiempo que se situaba a la espalda del demonologista le lanzó un tajo con la daga. Las garras de Manresht se clavaron profundamente en la roca de la pared, y el arma de Aitana le abrió a este un profundo corte en el costado. Sin embargo la herida se cerró en meros segundos frente a sus ojos; por desgracia, exactamente lo que esperaba que ocurriera.

Aitana retrocedió rápidamente, llevando la cabeza a sus alforjas para lanzarle varios cuchillos al lobo infernal; este, mientras se giraba, no se molestó siquiera en intentar esquivarlos, sabedor de que no podía morir, y cargó contra ella. La Arqueóloga descubrió en aquel momento que la magia del Tártaro estaba volviendo a Manresht más veloz por momentos, y no pudo apartarse a tiempo; logró esquivar la peor parte del ataque pero, con un revés de su zarpa la golpeó fuertemente, lanzándola a la esquina contraria de la sala y alejándola de la ventana.

Las hebras que unían a Manresht con el Tártaro se intensificaron.

— _Ya sé quién eres, Aitana Pones, hoy conocerás la muerte._

—¿Qué? —exclamó Aitana, recuperándose del impacto—. ¿Cómo puedes saber...?

Dejó de hablar cuando Manresht rugió, alzando ambas garras al tiempo que un fuego infernal acudía a las mismas. Aitana intentó ponerse a cubierto tras el sarcófago, pero más llamas surgieron frente a ella, cortándole la retirada; estaba atrapada, Manresht lo sabía y pretendía acabar con la mortal de un único y decisivo ataque. Cuando juntó ambas garras frente a él, todo el poder del Tártaro que había convocado engulló a la arqueóloga como una ola. Tal era la furia de las llamas que ni siquiera llegó a oírla gritar.

Súbitamente, el demonologista lobo sintió un fuerte impacto en el hombro... seguido de otro en el pecho, y un tercero en una pata trasera. Perdiendo el equilibrio cayó sobre sus cuatro garras y, al hacerlo, el fuego murió. Allá donde debería haber estado el cadáver de Aitana Pones se alzaba esta... rodeada por una barrera mágica. Su pelaje se había oscurecido, y sus ojos eran completamente grises. Unida a su cuello por una cadena, la brújula donde residía el alma del lich flotaba rodeada por un aura púrpura.

— _Ak-Malrok maerk Tartarus tolg!_

Manresht entendió a la perfección el antiguo idioma de Egiptrot: " _Mi alma no será un juguete del Tártaro"_. Sinceramente sorprendido, pues desconocía que los ponis de tierra pudieran hacer ese tipo de magia, Manresht volvió a conjurar; varias saetas de fuego aparecieron frente a él, un hechizo más acorde para atravesar unas defensas mágicas.

Desde el cuerpo de Aitana, Kolnarg aguardó unos instantes; había reconocido en el hechicero infernal los mismos defectos que la yegua que lo mantenía atrapado. Esperó a que Manresht le lanzara toda la potencia de su magia y, cuando la primera saeta impactó contra su barrera mágica, se teleportó... al lado mismo de la ventana al Tártaro.

Fue en ese momento que Aitana Pones recuperó el control sobre su cuerpo; se quedó confundida durante un instante pero, al momento, reaccionó tomando un pequeño objeto de sus alforjas y lanzándolo junto a la ventana. Galopando tan rápido como pudo, se alejó del arco de obsidiana y saltó tras el sarcófago, protegiéndola de la ola de llamas que le estaba lanzando Manresht y de lo que estaba por venir. Las llamas no llegaron a tocarla, pero el calor de las mismas la hizo gritar al notar arder el pelaje sobre su lomo.

El grito de la mortal hizo reír a Manresht pero, quizá, lo que no había calculado fue que el objeto que Aitana había colocado era un pequeño explosivo.

La detonación fue suficiente para agrietar la ventana, pero no para derrumbarla; sin dudarlo la yegua se levantó y cargó con todo su peso contra la columna más dañada de la misma. El impacto la hizo gritar al empeorar el dolor en sus costillas, pero surtió efecto: Un coro de gritos y aullidos imposibles llenó la estancia durante unos segundos cuando la conexión con el Tártaro se rompió. Manresht aulló a su vez, llevándose las garras a la cabeza al sentir su conexión con su señor demonio disminuir hasta casi desaparecer. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo empezó a reír en voz alta hasta soltar una carcajada.

— _¡Estúpida mortal! —_ rugió—. _¡Sigo siendo inmortal, solo has ralentizado mi retorno!_

— _Y también tu capacidad para regenerarte, estúpido —_ jadeó Aitana, subida a la tapa del sarcófago y enarbolando su lanza directamente contra el cuello de Manresht.

De un certero golpe el arma atravesó al hechicero lobo con un horrendo crujir de carne y huesos; la sangre saltó por doquier pero, al igual que antes, la herida empezó a regenerarse al momento. Sin embargo el proceso estaba siendo más lento, dándole a la arqueóloga el tiempo que necesitaba: usando la lanza como una palanca, y sin sacarla de la cabeza de su enemigo, colocó la parte superior de este sobre el sarcófago. Después bajó y empezó a empujarlo para meterlo dentro del mismo.

La lanza se ennegreció y empezó a arder a medida que Manresht regeneraba sus heridas.

—¡Vamos!

Aitana terminó de meterlo en el sarcófago y después se afanó en cerrar la pesada losa de piedra; por suerte para ella esta era mucho menos pesada de lo habitual, estaba claro que el lobo no había planeado quedarse por siempre en su tumba. Se subió entonces sobre el sarcófago cerrado y sacó de sus alforjas un lápiz de carbón con el que trazó un signo: un pentagrama rodeado por un círculo y en cuyo interior había un ojo ardiente; exactamente la marca que ella misma portaba en el flanco. Después tomó una brillante gema blanca de algún bolsillo y la aplastó contra la roca; la magia que la hacía brillar se liberó, iluminando cada detalle del símbolo arcano.

—¡Mater Luminis, trae la luz en la oscuridad!

En ese momento sintió el primer golpe desde el interior del sarcófago.

—¡Imperator Stellarum, trae el orden en el caos!

Un rugido salió de la tumba, y los golpes se volvieron más intensos.

—¡Pte Ska Win, blanca madre de los búfalos, ata a esta criatura a la tierra!

Con esa última invocación, el símbolo arcano empezó a brillar con una fuerza cegadora; la luz blanca se apagó poco a poco y, a medida que lo hacía, los golpes desde el interior del sarcófago se silenciaron. Aitana se quedó quieta, asegurándose de que el sello era seguro antes de dejarse caer, jadeante.

Estaba agotada; había usado la brújula en su favor en muchas ocasiones, a veces Kolnarg había intentado dominarla... Pero esa vez había sido diferente. Kolnarg había actuado solo, Aitana no le había guiado, y la liberó de su posesión en el momento exacto para que usara su bomba. ¿Por qué? Además, había usado magia mucho más poderosa de lo normal, y por alguna razón había consumido las energías de la propia Aitana. Se sentía como si la hubiera tocado un espectro, agotada física y emocionalmente.

" _Si morías aquí los dos habríamos sido atrapados por el Tártaro, arqueóloga"._

A medida que esas palabras ajenas resonaban en la mente de la yegua marrón, la voluntad del lich hizo presa sobre esta; esta gritó, llevándose los cascos a la cabeza y luchando por mantener el control. ¡Jamás lo había sentido tan fuerte! ¡Jamás la había atacado como en esa ocasión! La yegua marrón se puso en pie, apretando los dientes, al tiempo que la sombra del nigromante empezaba a cubrirla.

—No me vas a poseer, hijo de puta... ¡Este es mi cuerpo!

Con esa frase Aitana se aferró a su voluntad con todas sus fuerzas, obligando poco a poco al espíritu a retornar a la brújula. Pero pudo escucharlo en su mente, riendo levemente, sabiendo que Aitana estaba débil. Esta supo que volvería a intentarlo en algún momento. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que estar con alguien de confianza si Kolnarg ganaba la batalla por su mente. Caminó lentamente, volviendo sobre sus pasos y superando la trampa que ya había desactivado antes.

Finalmente subió la rampa de arena que daba al exterior; sintió un gran alivio al salir al frío de la noche, pero no bajó la guardia y observó alrededor. Pudo ver las llamas de algunos zombis hacia el norte, cerca del río. No había monstruos cerca de ella, pero los oía rugir en la distancia. El arrítmico repiqueteo de armas de fuego resonaba desde el Narval. Aitana sonrió, Poison había llegado mucho antes de lo que esperaba. El sonido del galope sobre la arena llamó su atención hacia Macdolia; al parecer se las había apañado para sobrevivir. Parecía relativamente intacta y llevaba un objeto brillante en la pata derecha.

Pero algo no iba bien.

—¡Aitana, corre!

—¡Ahí está, matadla!

La arqueóloga miró hacia la duna donde había surgido la segunda voz. Un grupo de seres, lobos por su forma de sostenerse sobre sus patas traseras, apareció, alzando armas de fuego. Las dos yeguas se pusieron a cubierto tras las rocas de la zona, las detonaciones precedieron a una lluvia de balas y, cuando cesaron, las dos ponis se levantaron y echaron a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡¿Quién cojones son esos?!

—¡No lo sé, pero hay un unicornio entre ellos! ¡Y no es bueno!

—¡¿Cómo que no es bueno?!

Hubo una perturbación en el aire, una vibración mágica, y la temperatura volvió a caer en picado. Aitana, sorprendida, observó el vaho formarse a partir de su respiración... y un miedo nada relacionado con la magia en sí misma la embargó.

—Nigromancia...

La yegua marrón se giró durante un instante y vio al unicornio conjurar sobre una duna, junto a los lobos, mientras su cuerno brillaba intensamente. En la noche solo pudo apreciar claramente sus crines blancas, que adquirían tonos verdosos por el aura que surgía de su cuerno. El brillo de su cuerno se apagó, sumiendo la zona en la oscuridad, pero el antinatural frío, en lugar de desaparecer, se incrementó. Aitana reaccionó por un instinto adquirido en anteriores incursiones.

—¡Macdolia, detrás de mi!

Aitana no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía tiempo de trazar un círculo de protección. Se llevó una pezuña al bolsillo y sacó una pequeña gema blanca, la lanzó al aire y la aplastó con ambos cascos. Una intensa explosión de luz se produjo, y frente a las dos yeguas apareció una abominación: Era negra y semitransparente, y por rostro solo tenía dos agresivos ojos blancos. Solo tenía un brazo derecho que acababa en cinco largas garras negras. El ser se detuvo ante la explosión, cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó Macdolia.

La arqueóloga no repondió: una vez más, dejó caer sus defensas mentales dejando que Kolnarg tomara el control. El oscuro brillo de la brújula se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la poni, mientras esta pronunciaba una ininteligible retahíla. El espectro se quedó quieto durante un instante y, tras unos momentos, cargó volando contra el mismo unicornio que lo había convocado. Acto seguido, Aitana cayó al suelo llevándose la pezuñas a la cabeza.

—¡Aitana!

Macdolia miró impotente cómo la oscuridad de la brújula pugnaba por cubrir completamente a su amiga, la cual luchaba por mantener el control sobre si misma. Escuchó los gritos de los lobos que las perseguían. Sabiendo que no tenían tiempo, la yegua roja se agachó y alzó parcialmente a Aitana sobre su grupa. Caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta rodear una duna, donde bajó a la yegua marrón y procedió a enterrarla parcialmente en la arena.

—Aitana, tenemos que escondernos. No hagas ruido.

A pesar de que esta seguía luchando contra Kolnarg, logró asentir: la había entendido. Pero su amiga estaba demasiado débil, no estaba logrando contener al lich en su receptáculo. Macdolia se tumbó junto a Aitana y cubrió de arena de igual forma que había hecho con ella. Sabía que Aitana le habría dicho que no lo hiciera... pero tenía miedo de que no lo lograra. Probablemente podría aguantar, aunque fuera solo unos minutos.

Macdolia le quitó la brújula a Aitana y se la colgó del cuello.

Al principio no sintió nada. Qué extraño, esperaba que Kolnarg intentara poseerla desde el principio. Se acomodó junto a Aitana, la cual seguía respirando agitadamente, y se aseguró que ambas estuvieran bien ocultas. Después esperó, escuchando solo los rugidos de algún zombi y las órdenes del capitán de los piratas. Mientras aguardaba, vigilante, recordó días pasados. Los libros que había escrito, hablando de los viajes espacio-temporales, y cómo había llegado a tener cierto éxito. Especialmente con la novela...

La yegua roja parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Esos no eran sus recuerdos, tenía que centrarse.

Observó a Aitana, la cual parecía estar empezando a calmarse, pero todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era obvio que necesitaba más tiempo; Macdolia decidió que se lo daría antes de devolverle la brújula. De todas formas, ella se sentía bien.

Como se sintió bien la vez que venció a esos bobos en la carrera, defendiendo a Fluttershy. Creer que podían ganarla a ella... y lo cierto es que estuvo cerca. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar: demostró lo increíble que era haciendo el increíble _Sonic Rainboom_ que los dejó a todos en el sitio. ¡Ja! Por algo ella era la pegaso más...

Macdolia abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ¡Esos no eran sus recuerdos, eran los de Rainbow Dash! _"¿Pero qué diantres me pasa?"_. Ella era Macdolia, salvaba a todos los que podía sin esperar nada a cambio, sin que la reconocieran por la calle. Ella, que tanto se arriesgaba, solo tenía a su querida Dinky para recibirla en casa... _"Leche, no, Dinky no es mi hija, es hija de Derpy, ¿qué demonios me está pasando hoy? Sé que esos no son mis recuerdos"_.

Pero... cuánto ansiaba que fuera cierto. Cuánto ansiaba poder volar, poder caminar sobre las nubes. Y sobre todo le encantaría ser reconocida. ¿Por qué no lo era? Ella había salvado muchísimas vidas, sin ser tan objetivamente cruel como podía serlo Aitana. Pero... ¿y si pudiera hacerlo? ¿Y si pudiera volar y demostrar al mundo su... _poder_?

" _Puedes hacerlo, Macdolia"._

La yegua roja no se dio cuenta de que eso no había sido un pensamiento: había sido una voz en su cabeza. Macdolia sonrió, mientras su pelaje se oscurecía, al igual que sus ojos.

En ese momento un veloz casco atrapó la brújula y se la arrancó del cuello. Al instante, Macdolia sintió cómo una oscura presencia, que se había aferrado a su mente sin que ella lo notara, la abandonaba. Miró en todas direcciones, confundida, hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de Aitana, la cual se estaba ajustando el objeto en torno al cuello.

—Gracias, necesitaba estos minutos. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo...?

Pero la arqueóloga cerró los ojos, conteniendo con su propia voluntad los ataques mentales de Kolnarg. Macdolia sintió que le temblaban las patas. ¿Cuánto había tardado en caer? ¿Un par de minutos? ¿Cómo lo hacía Aitana para resistir portar esa brújula veinticuatro horas al día? ¿Cómo se las apañaba para permitir que el lich la controlara durante unos instantes para que atacara a sus enemigos? ¿Cómo diantres no se volvía loca?

Finalmente, la luz de la brújula se apagó y Aitana abrió los ojos. Pero se la notaba que todavía respiraba pesadamente.

—Tenemos que acercarnos. Tenemos que observar qué hacen. Un nigromante... joder. Lo que nos faltaba.

Con todo el sigilo que pudieron empezaron a desplazarse, siguiendo la linea de la duna, hasta poder observar la entrada a la guarida de Manresht. Estudiándolos un poco mejor, Aitana dedujo que se trataba de mercenarios, debía haber cerca de treinta, combinando tanto grifos como lobos. Habían plantado antorchas alrededor de la zona, y formaban un círculo que vigilaba en todas direcciones, con sus armas cargadas; mosquetes, principalmente, aunque también tenían ballestas y muchas armas cuerpo a cuerpo. En el centro del círculo había un lobo negro que, por como dirigía al resto, dedujeron que era el capitán. Y junto a él estaba el unicornio: pelaje azul oscuro y crin blanca como la leche. Repartía instrucciones con calma y desdén, con la superioridad propia de aquel que se cree más poderoso que los que le rodeaban, signos que Aitana había visto en otros nigromantes anteriormente.

Los preparativos duraron casi una hora; los mercenarios prepararon cuerdas y poleas, mientras unos pocos entraban en la guarida de Manresht. Finalmente se escuchó a alguien dar instrucciones a gritos desde el interior, momento en que gran parte de los presentes empezaron a tirar, coordinados por su capitán.

—Joder. Mierda, ¡joder! Van a sacarlo ellos mismos.

—Bueno... es lo que querías hacer tú, ¿no, Aitana?

—¿Un nigromante queriendo capturar a un demonologista milenario? Esto no es bueno...

Casi dos horas después hubo un movimiento en la entrada de la construcción. Varios lobos usaron picos y hachas para agrandar el agujero en el techo de la construcción que había enterrada en la arena; finalmente, el pesadísimo sarcófago salió al exterior, todavía sellado por la runa que la propia Aitana había trazado.

—Su puta madre. Eso quería hacer yo, ¡pero para matarlo!

Aitana se puso en pie, dispuesta a acercarse, pero Macdolia la detuvo.

—¡Quieta! ¿Pero qué haces?

—¡No podemos dejarle! ¡No sé qué pretende, pero no pienso quedarme quieta hasta que ocurra!

—¿Qué pretendes, matarte estúpidamente?

La yegua marrón volvió a avanzar, pero esta vez Macdolia la placó. Al hacerlo observó que la brújula brillaba débilmente, y que este brillo se reflejaba en los ojos de su amiga.

—¡Déjame, tengo que impedirlo!

—¡Aitana, para! ¡La brújula te está afectando! Si vas ahora solo lograrás que te maten.

La arqueóloga se quedó quieta y Macdolia la liberó. Finalmente reconoció que la yegua roja llevaba razón, y volvió a concentrarse en controlar a Kolnarg, mientras maldecía por lo bajo. La siguiente media hora observaron impotentes cómo los piratas cargaban el sarcófago de Manresht hasta su barco. Las dos yeguas no lograron ver una forma de acercarse a la nave sin ser vistas, los piratas vigilaban una zona muy amplia. Había algunos zombis brillando en la oscuridad, pero parecían desorientados ahora que su conexión con el Tártaro había desaparecido.

La caja fue subida a la embarcación y esta inició las maniobras para girar ciento ochenta grados y navegar río abajo. Las dos ponis se acercaron a la orilla, y solo pudieron observar cómo se alejaba el barco sin posibilidad alguna de detenerlo. El sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡joder! ¡¿Quién cojones es ese tipo?!

—Aitana, no podemos hacer nada. Avancemos junto al río, quizá encontremos, no sé... alguna pista.

Macdolia sabía que era una falsa esperanza pero... no podían hacer otra cosa.

La temperatura empezó a subir, lo que no ayudaba a Aitana con las quemaduras ni sus heridas. Se dio un rápido baño en el río antes de seguir la corriente tras el barco que ya hacía rato que se había perdido en la lejanía. Les quedaban millas hasta la siguiente ciudad, y eso si no había sido arrasada por los zombis. Se dio cuenta de que habían perdido... y no sabía quién era ese unicornio. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera había llegado a ver su Cutie Mark!

—¡Mierda, joder! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿No puedes llamar a otros arqueólogos?

—¿Y cómo les indico qué nigromante se ha llevado a Manresht si ni siquiera nosotras lo sabemos? ¡Mierda!

—Aitana... ¡mira!

En la lejanía del río, la silueta de lo que parecía un barco comenzó a dibujarse sobre el horizonte. La arqueóloga se puso en guardia al verlo, tanto con la esperanza como el temor de que los mercenarios estuvieran regresando. Pero las velas de esa embarcación eran blancas, no grises, y la madera era más clara que el barco donde iba el nigromante.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó McDohlia.

—No, espera... yo conozco ese barco.

Aitana galopó por la orilla al encuentro del majestuoso navío que dominaba las mansas aguas con maestría. Algo echó a volar desde cubierta, acercándose a ellas rápidamente. Con un delicado aterrizaje, una pegaso añil se posó suavemente sobre las arenas del desierto. Portaba ropas evidentemente piratas, adecuadas para la vida en alta mar. Pero, por alguna razón, caían con elegantemente sobre la anatomía de la yegua, siguiendo sus movimientos con soltura y sofisticación; sofisticación que contrastaba ampliamente con las dos pistolas y la cimitarra que llevaba colgadas a ambos lados de la grupa.

—Es evidente que no se te puede dejar sola ni un momento, querida —bromeó Poison Mermaid—. Y veo que además tienes compañía —con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, Poison se apartó el flequillo turquesa, salpicado de mechones azules, de la cara. Macdolia observó sorprendida que la oreja izquierda de la pegaso había sido parcialmente arrancada, quedando solo la mitad de la misma—. Por suerte, hay sitio de sobra en _La sirena_ , y también tenemos un médico fantástico.

—¡Poison, te tienes que haber cruzado con un barco de velas grises! ¡Tenemos que atraparlo, nos han robado algo vital!

—Creo que el sol te ha dado demasiado fuerte en esa cabecita tuya. ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es un interceptor grifo? —Poison resopló con sarcasmo—. Van armados hasta los dientes, sería una imprudencia ir detrás de...

—¡TE PAGO LO QUE QUIERAS!

Los ojos de pupilas azules de Poison se posaron sobre su cliente, dilatándose ligeramente. Después sonrió con dulzura.

—Soy una pirata, pero tengo mis principios. Una buena aventura es bastante pago; y darles una patada en el culo a la competencia que intenta derrocarme de mi trono y quitarnos el título de piratas más temidos de cualquier masa grande de agua es más que suficiente recompensa para nosotros —una balsa proveniente del barco llegó hasta la orilla. Poison se giró a la misma—. Subid.

—¿Piratas? ¿Estás segura de esto, Aitana? —susurró Macdolia, aprovechando que la capitana se había dado la vuelta.

—Poison siempre cumple los tratos. Y es nuestra única posibilidad de atrapar a ese nigromante.

—Has tratado con ella antes, ¿verdad?

—De hecho eres una poni libre gracias a un trabajo que ella hizo por mi.

Macdolia no llegó a indagar al respecto, pues guardaron silencio al subir a la barca. La yegua roja miró recelosa el navío mientras se acercaban al mismo: Era un barco grande, probablemente un mercante reconvertido. Pudo contar siete cañones por banda, y, aunque no sabía mucho de ingeniería naval, le pareció que ese barco tenía una estructura muy sólida. Observó, además, que toda la tripulación estaba formada por ponis de todas las razas, no habiendo aparentemente miembros de ninguna otra especie a bordo.

En cuanto subieron todos a cubierta, la capitana Poison Mermaid avanzó hacia el castillo de popa, con unos andares más propios de una convención social de la alta nobleza que no de la capitana de un navío pirata.

—Por favor, que el médico atienda a nuestras invitadas, sin ellas no tendríamos una nueva aventura entre los cascos —dijo hablando en un tono tranquilo y bajo—. Izad las velas y levad anclas, seguimos al interceptor grifo.

El contramaestre, un poni marrón algo mayor que Poison, repitió la orden, y la tripulación empezó a moverse con gran velocidad, corriendo o volando de un lado a otro concentrada en su labor: los pegasos impulsaban con sus alas las velas del barco, los unicornios usaban su magia para manipular los aparejos y cuerdas, mientras que los ponis de tierra eran la fuerza bruta a la hora de izar velas. Macdolia y Aitana fueron llevadas a la bodega donde el médico las esperaba para tratar sus heridas.

 _La Sirena Mutilada_ , la nave de la conocida Dama Venenosa, avanzó río abajo con el sol a su espalda, cortando el agua como una saeta.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Ale, y otro capítulo en nada de tiempo. ¡Que se note que os quiero! (Vale, lo tenía preparado y se me fue publicarlo aquí, fallo mío)._

 _Este capítulo, aparte de largo, me supuso bastante un reto narrativo. El ir narrando alternativamente dos escenas de acción muy diferentes, pero paralelas, me hizo reescribirlo varias veces para conseguir que no fuera confuso. ¿Qué creeis vosotros, conseguí que fuera entretenido? Cualquier crítica es bien recibida si se hace con buena intención._

 _Un saludo y gracias a todos!_


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Al abordaje!

La tripulación del Relámpago Negro, bajo el resplandeciente sol de medio día, corría de un lado al otro de su embarcación, mientras los remeros se afanaban en proporcionar el empuje que hiciera justicia al nombre de la nave.

—¡Vamos, escorias! —gritaba el capitán, en idioma lobo— ¡Más brío a esos remos! ¡A todo trapo!

El unicornio azul surgió de la bodega y se dirigió al capitán Argul, el cual seguía rugiendo órdenes. Este se giró y miró, ligeramente inquieto, a su cliente.

—Capitán.

—Dark Art, ¿qué quieres? —repondió en Equestriano.

—Creí que esta nave era la más rápida de los Reinos Lobo —dijo el unicornio sombríamente—. Eso es lo que me prometió cuando le contraté, Argul.

El gran lobo negro resopló entre los belfos, exhasperado.

—ES la más rápida —respondió, antes de puntualizar—, cuando tiene el viento a favor. Pero el viento viene a través y no está hinchando las velas.

—Y esos piratas con los que nos cruzamos deben venir detrás nuestro. Le dije que debíamos enfrentarnos a ellos antes de que se encontraran con Aitana Pones.

El aludido se giró rápidamente hacia Dark Art.

—¡Las órdenes en este barco las doy yo! Sólo un estúpido se enfrentaría a _La sirena mutilada_. Si quieres tener una oportunidad de llegar tú y tu... _monstruo_ a vuestro destino, harías bien en cerrar la bocaza, _poni_.

El agresivo lobo, tras mantener la mirada al unicornio, se volvió para seguir impartiendo órdenes a su tripulación. Los grifos seguían trabajando en impulsar las velas, pero estos empezaban a estar agotados. Si la _Dama Venenosa_ decidía ir en su caza, era cuestión de tiempo que les atrapara, a no ser que los vientos cambiaran. Argul se dirigió a su contramaestre.

—Colocad cuatro cañones en popa.

—Sí, capitán.

Mientras tanto, Dark Art se dirigió a esa misma zona. El viento hizo volar los rizos blancos alrededor de su cara. Sentía, ligeramente inquieto, el poder de Manresht filtrarse a través de los maderos de la bodega, incluso estando aislado con un sello de contención. Tenía que volver con la hermandad, era primordial para sus planes... pero no había logrado matar a Aitana. Y de algo estaba seguro: la arqueóloga no se rendiría; le daría caza hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Suponía que esa poni debía tener una fortaleza mental excepcional y, según contaban en Taichnitlán, era capaz de hacer algún tipo de magia oscura. Eso había sorprendido a Dark Art, pues no conocía ninguna forma de hacer que un poni de tierra ejecutara alta magia como la que le habían descrito. Lo que es más, si los testigos decían la verdad, Aitana Pones había usado magia negra y nigromántica. ¿Cómo era posible?

Varios piratas llegaron junto a Dark Art portando cañones, los cuales fueron asidos en la popa junto a un pequeño cargamento de pólvora y munición.

—¡Barco a la vista! —gritó el vigía—. ¡Río arriba, velas blancas! ¡Es _La sirena mutilada_!

La tripulación se puso automáticamente en marcha, tomando posiciones de combate. Dark Art sonrió mirando hacia el barco que se estaba dibujando en la la lejanía.

—Veamos de qué eres capaz, Aitana Pones.

Después, el unicornio se dirigió hacia su camarote. Tenía que prepararse para el combate.

* * *

—¡Barco a la vista! ¡Velas grises, es el _Relámpago negro_!

—¡A por ellos, mis sementales!

La capitana Poison Mermaid se mantenía erguida sobre sus patas traseras, sujeta a un cabo mientras impartía órdenes. Sonreía, emocionada ante el combate que se iba a desarrollar, pues no todos los días le encargaban asaltar un interceptor grifo.

—Esto será interesante, teniente High Tide.

—Defina "interesante", capitana —solicitó el teniente.

—¿Dios mío, Dios mío, vamos a morir?

Mientras ambos reían la broma, Aitana salió junto a Macdolia de la bodega del barco. El médico del mismo le había vendado las costillas y las múltiples quemaduras que tenía sobre el pelaje. Macdolia también tenía algunos vendajes, pero estaba en mejores condiciones que la arqueóloga. A pesar de que el río estaba tranquilo, la velocidad del navío hacía que este saltara a la menor irregularidad del agua.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Aitana? —preguntó la yegua roja.

—Saltar al barco enemigo cuando empiece el combate y atacar al nigromante directamente. Si le alcanzamos al cuerpo a cuerpo su magia será bastante inútil.

—Estás muy herida...

—Ya me preocuparé por eso después.

Aitana pareció marearse durante un segundo y se llevó una pata a la cabeza. La yegua roja observó cómo la brújula se iluminaba, al igual que los ojos de su amiga, antes de que esta lograra controlar el objeto y rechazar el ataque mental.

—¿Estás bien?

—Joder, no me deja tranquila el muy cabrón.

—No se te ocurra volver a usarlo.

—No lo haré.

Aitana había planteado quitarse la brújula, pero ¿cómo hacerlo y asegurarse de que ningún pirata la tomara? Se hallaba en la misma situación de costumbre: portar ella la brújula con el riesgo que ello implicaba, o arriesgarse a que otro fuera dominado por Kolnarg. No tenía muchas opciones...

Un par de ponis de tierra salieron de la bodega, cargando un cañón ligero hacia la proa. Tras ellos iba un joven unicornio semental, de pelaje anaranjado y crines rojas que, debido a múltiples quemaduras, tenían una longitud irregular y acababan en carbonizadas puntas negras. El extraño poni se movía rápida y nerviosamente mientras ajustaba el cañón. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se giró hacia la capitana.

—¡Capitana, estamos listos!

—Muy bien Fire Roar. Apunta al timón, pero recuerda que queremos capturar el barco —remarcó—, no hundirlo.

—¡Sí, mi capita...!

Un estruendo de cañones desde el barco enemigo acalló al artillero. Poison Mermaid gritó una orden y el timonel giró el timón a toda velocidad. La nave se inclinó con el giro y varias columnas de agua se alzaron donde habría estado hacía un instante. Un tremendo estrépito resonó en el lado de estribor y una explosión sacudió el barco, mandando una deflagración de astillas en todas direcciones.

—¡Maniobras evasivas! —gritó Poison, que ni siquiera se había intentado proteger del impacto—. ¡Fire Roar, apunta a la cubierta de cañones de popa!

—¡Sí, capitana!

Varias figuras aladas, grifos, se elevaron desde el barco enemigo portando mosquetes entre sus garras. Los unicornios de _La sirena Mutilada_ reaccionaron al instante, creando barreras mágicas frente a las velas y al artillero que apuntaba en proa. Las armas fueron disparadas, teniendo un efecto mínimo sobre la tripulación de Poison. Los ponis de tierra alzaron sus propios mosquetes y dispararon a los enemigos, obligándolos a retroceder por sus vidas.

—¡Capitana, tienen cuatro cañones en popa! —gritó un pegaso que portaba un catalejo— ¡Y la munición está al lado!

—Oh, por el amor de... —murmuró Poison, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Muy bien, queridos, ya sabéis qué hacer.

El contramaestre asintió y repartió órdenes entre sus hombres. Fire Roar, en proa, disparó, pero la bala ni siquiera impactó al barco enemigo, cayendo en el agua. Una nueva salva de artillería fue disparada desde el _Relámpago_ , pero las maniobras del timonel evitaron las balas. Fire Roar volvió a apuntar y disparó, pero la pequeña bala de cañón hizo blanco en la madera bajo los cañones enemigos, causando un daño mínimo. Aitana, exasperada, se acercó mientras luchaba por no caer ante los violentos vaivenes del barco.

—¿Es que no puedes darles, joder?

El unicornio respondió con una risa entre maníaca y divertida.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo no he fallado ningún tiro, estaba ajustando el cañón! ¡Traed el "Infierno Líquido"!

Los marineros que le ayudaban a cargar el arma corrieron a una puerta cercana y sacaron una pequeña bala de cañón, cuya mitad superior estaba hecha de cristal, rellena de un líquido azulado. Una nueva salva de cañonazos fue lanzada por el _Relámpago negro_. Dos balas hicieron impacto en la cubierta, sacudiendo el barco como una coctelera y lanzando algunos marineros al agua. La capitana Poison se mantuvo firme mientras ordenaba lanzar cabos para ayudar a los caídos.

Fire Roar cargó la extraña bala en su arma y apuntó cuidadosamente. La Sirena Mutilada seguía moviéndose con violencia, sin frenar su velocidad un ápice. Una creciente y desquiciada risa surgió del joven semental, mientras acercaba poco a poco la mecha al cañón antes de dispararlo.

Pasó tan solo un instante tras el disparo hasta que la popa del _Relámpago Negro_ se vio envuelta de pronto en una inmensa deflagración de llamas azules. Se pudo escuchar a los lobos gritar de terror y al capitán rugiendo órdenes. Pero de poco sirvió: Con una impresionante explosión, las pocas cargas de pólvora que tenían en cubierta reventaron, destrozando el castillo de popa.

—¡Qué divertido es cuando ponen la pólvora en cubierta!

Aitana asintió, alucinada, ante la puntería del artillero de _La Sirena_.

—Aitana, te recuerdo que eres una invitada en esta nave —expuso Poison Mermaid, elegante y amenazadoramente—. No vuelvas a faltar al respeto a mis sementales.

A pesar de que el sistema del timón había sido destruido, el _Relámpago Negro_ empezó a girar hacia la derecha usando los remos para ello, al tiempo que los ventanucos de la cubierta de cañones eran abiertos.

* * *

—¡Todo a estribor, marineros de agua dulce! ¿Váis a permitir que una poni se atreva a llamarse "La reina de los mares"? —la tripulación rugió un grito de batalla como respuesta, mientras unos pocos apagaban la llamas de popa—. ¡Cargad los cañones! ¡Preparáos para el abordaje!

En medio de ese caos, Dark Art surgió de la bodega cargando un gran baúl de madera con su magia. El capitán lo miró, exasperado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Como usted ha dicho, capitán... prepararme para el abordaje.

El unicornio abrió el mueble, mostrando el contenido a Argul, el cual dudó si debía aceptar la ayuda de su cliente en la batalla, u optar por lanzarlo por la borda.

* * *

—¡Cargad los cañones de babor! —gritó Poison— ¡Timonel, a estribor, rodee al enemigo por su proa! ¡Preparáos para el abordaje, mis valientes!

Toda la tripulación se armó con sables, machetes y pistolas; muchos llevaban sus armas en la boca, pero algunos tenían ingeniosos enganches en las patas delanteras, similares a los que la propia Aitana usaba. Alguien gritó "a cubierto" cuando los tiradores lobo dispararon sus mosquetes contra la tripulación poni _._ Aitana y Macdolia se cubrieron tras la barrera de la borda, los unicornios alzaron sus barreras y el resto de los fieles sementales de Poison respondió al fuego de igual manera. Los ventanucos de los cañones enemigos fueron abiertos, y las mortíferas armas de artillería aparecieron por los mismos.

—¡Ahora, todo a estribor!

El barco se inclinó ante el violento viraje. Por un instante, Aitana y Macdolia no supieron bien qué estaba pasando; los ensordecedores estallidos de los cañones del _Relámpago negro_ precedieron a una serie tremendos impactos y crujidos que sacudieron _La sirena mutilada_. Cuando ambas yeguas alzaron la vista vieron la proa de la nave enemiga justo a la izquierda de su barco, y a Poison Mermaid en pie en el centro de la cubierta.

—¡Todo a babor, lanzad los ganchos!

El timonel obedeció a la orden girando todo a la izquierda. El barco de Poison se puso paralelo al enemigo, en el lado en el que este último no tenía preparados los cañones. Los ganchos fueron lanzados por toda la tripulación y, cuando ambos barcos estuvieron unidos, los cañones de _La sirena_ abrieron fuego. Los gritos del interior del _Relámpago Negro_ fueron acallados por el retumbar de la artillería de Poison Mermaid _._ El capitán del mismo gritó órdenes en lobo a sus hombres, y Poison Mermaid hizo lo propio: sacando la cimitarra de su cinturón alzó el vuelo a poca distancia de cubierta y señaló al interceptor grifo.

—¡Al abordaje! —gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a la cubierta enemiga, seguida por todos sus sementales. La mayoría saltó al otro barco usando cuerdas para columpiarse, mientras que en el aire los pegasos chocaron violentamente contra los piratas grifo.

Se inició una caótica melee sobre el barco enemigo: Las armas cortas fueron disparadas al principio, pero finalmente solo se podía escuchar el entrechocar de metal contra metal y los gritos de dolor y ayuda de lobos, grifos y ponis por igual. Aitana y Macdolia se unieron al combate, luchando por superar a los marineros y encontrar al nigromante.

La fuerza de la carga de la tripulación de Poison hizo que los lobos retrocedieran. El día parecía ganado, pues los enemigos estaban asustados y diezmados. Pero, de pronto, en medio del calor del combate se sintió un frío helador.

—¡Retroceded! —ordenó el capitán Argul.

Los sementales de Poison siguieron a los lobos y grifos, ignorando el extraño helor, sabedores de que estaban ganando esa contienda. Poison en persona lideró el combate, esperando que el capitán Argul gritara su rendición, sin embargo la pegaso pisó algo que la hizo trastabillar. Ante su pezuña vio rodar una calavera de poni, de hecho había toda una alfombra de huesos de distintas criaturas cubriendo gran parte de la cubierta...

Huesos que empezaron a moverse por si mismos.

Cuando se giró vio que, junto a ella, se había formado el esqueleto de un grifo. La criatura alzó su calavera, revelando que como ojos solo tenía un resplandor plateado en sus vacías cuencas oculares. No emitió ningún sonido al lanzar un garrazo contra Poison, excepto el repicar de sus huesos al moverse. La capitana saltó atrás, evitando el ataque, y golpeó al esqueleto con su cimitarra, destrozándolo. Se giró horrorizada al ver docenas de esqueletos alzándose por doquier, apareciendo incluso entre los marineros. Estos gritaron, asustados, y se alejaron de las criaturas. El capitán Argul ordenó cargar, y sus hombres se unieron al combate, haciendo retroceder a la tripulación de _La sirena._ Por un instante, Poison pensó en ordenar retirada, pero dos yeguas avanzaron entre sus sementales y atacaron a los no-muertos, destruyendo a dos con certeras coces.

—¡Poison, los esqueletos se destruyen de un golpe seco! ¡Macdolia y yo nos encargamos del nigromante!

—¡¿Qué nigromante?! ¡Aitana, te voy a matar! ¡Ya habéis oído, mis sementales! ¿Dejaréis que un montón de huesos os detengan?

El terror, ante las palabras de su capitana, dio lugar a un grito de indignación. La batalla se convirtió en una escaramuza en la cual había grupos de ponis, grifos, lobos y esqueletos combatiendo en pequeños grupos allá donde se mirara. Aitana y Macdolia corrieron a través de los mismos, golpeando algún ocasional no-muerto, en busca de un mismo objetivo.

Lo vieron sobre el castillo de proa: el unicornio azul estaba junto al capitán del _Relámpago Negro_ , el cual seguía impartiendo órdenes. Aitana gritó a Macdolia que la siguiera y escaló una red hasta subir a un mástil. Desde ahí cortó la cuerda con la daga que ya llevaba enganchada, a modo de espolón, en su pezuña derecha. Macdolia comprendió lo que pretendía su amiga y se agarró de otro cabo.

—Aitana, estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

—Qué quieres que te diga, demasiadas novelas de piratas.

Ambas saltaron al mismo tiempo, columpiándose con sus cuerdas hacia el castillo de proa. El unicornio las vio venir y, al tiempo que gritaba, cargó un hechizo en su cuerno; el capitán Argul alzó una pistola. Macdolia fue más rápida, saltando sobre el lobo negro y quitándole el arma con el impacto, antes de iniciar un cerrado combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Aitana saltó un instante después; en el aire llevó una pata a sus alforjas y sintió el látigo asirse en torno a la misma. Con el mismo movimiento de sacarlo, lanzó un latigazo al unicornio; el ensordecedor chasquido sonó junto a la cara del nigromante, sin dañarlo pero desconcentrándolo durante un instante. Aitana cayó sobre la cubierta y rodó, evitando el hechizo, para levantarse y encarar a su enemigo. El nigromante la miraba, con la magia crepitando en su cuerno. Y, al fin, Aitana pudo ver su Cutie Mark: una daga con el reflejo de un ojo verde.

—Aitana Pones... debí haber insistido en que te mataran en el desierto.

—¿Quién eres, nigromante?

El unicornio rió por lo bajo.

—Soy un servidor del verdadero señor del mundo. Pero eso no importa, pues pronto morirás, Arqueóloga.

—¿En serio? —respondió la aludida, poniéndose en guardia—, ¡aquí me tienes, hijo de puta!

Dark Art descargó su magia, creando una ola de muerte frente a él la cual se avalanzó sobre la yegua; Aitana corrió a un lado, saltó y rodó por la cubierta para esquivarla. Ignorando el dolor que se iniciaba en sus costillas, se levantó y cargó hacia el unicornio, el cual retrocedió. La arqueóloga, al verlo conjurar, decidió no darle tiempo a seguir con sus ataques, tomando sus propios cuchillos arrojadizos y lanzándoselos. El nigromante se vio obligado a usar su magia para protegerse, lo cual era lo que Aitana pretendía: sabía que si le daba la oportunidad podría matar a todos los presentes con un solo gran conjuro.

Viéndose superado por la poni marrón, Dark Art corrió hacia atrás y saltó a la cubierta inferior, donde la caótica melee entre lobos, grifos, ponis y esqueletos estaba teniendo lugar. Aitana bajó tras él de un salto pero, al aterrizar, dos esqueletos se lanzaron contra ella, portando machetes en sus mandíbulas. La yegua esquivó los ataques rápidamente y despachó a uno de los seres nigrománticos; pudo ver que el nigromante estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo, así que ignoró al otro esqueleto y saltó tras un barril cercano. Dark Art no se percató de la maniobra y su hechizo impactó de lleno contra el barril, el cuál explotó en una deflagración de vapor.

Aitana aprovechó la momentanea cobertura para correr hacia su objetivo, preparada para matar al nigromante en una sola puñalada, pero un reflejo a su lado la hizo cambiar su ofensiva a una rápida defensa: Una cimitarra surgió de la nada, lanzándose contra ella. Aitana interpuso su daga en la trayectoria del arma, desviándola en el último segundo, pero sintió cómo las correas que sostenían la suya propia se partían por el impacto. La arqueóloga perdió el equilibrio en el aire, cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, y gritando al sentir un doloroso crujir en su costado.

Antes de que lograra levantarse, Dark Art soltó la cimitarra de su agarre mágico y cargó nuevamente su magia. La yegua rodó instintivamente hacia un lado, evitando un rayo verdoso que impactó donde hacía un instante habría estado ella. El nigromante lanzó hechizo tras hechizo, sin dar oportunidad a la arqueóloga a recuperarse; la madera donde caían los mismos estallaba en llamas oscuras antes de marchitarse a toda velocidad, como si envejeciera varias décadas en un instante. De pronto se escuchó un gran impacto seguido de una maldición del nigromante, y la mortal lluvia mágica remitió. Aitana no se demoró en ponerse en pie.

Frente a ella, Macdolia, que se había librado de alguna forma del capitán lobo, se hallaba enzarzada en una cerrada lucha con Dark Art. El unicornio retrocedió algunos pasos y su cuerno refulgió con furia; la yegua roja se vio impulsada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, cayendo junto a Aitana, a la cual le dedicó una rápida mirada.

—¿Indefenso en el cuerpo a cuerpo, decías?

—Eso esperaba —respondió la arqueóloga, mirando una creciente mancha roja en sus vendajes—. Vamos por los lados, no le demos oportunidad.

Mientras la capitana Poison ordenaba a sus sementales retroceder, al verse superados por los esqueletos y los marineros del _Relámpago_ , Aitana y Macdolia rodearon al nigromante y cargaron contra él. El cuerno de este brilló brevemente y, con una pequeña explosión, se teletransportó a la espalda de las dos yeguas. Volvió a conjurar, sintiendo el oscuro poder de la nigromancia fluir por su cuerpo y escogió a su objetivo.

Aitana se giró a toda velocidad cuando el nigromante desapareció, y lo encontró conjurando contra ella. La magia cubrió su mente, intentando sumirla en la locura. La arqueóloga sacudió la cabeza, intentando no prestar atención a todos los momentos terribles que había vivido y que estaba rememorando en contra de su propia voluntad. Normalmente habría aguantado un conjuro así sin mayores problemas. Normalmente habría seguido su carrera para acabar con el nigromante.

Pero Kolnarg notó el momento de debilidad de su portadora.

Macdolia siguió corriendo hacia el nigromante, pero un lobo se puso en su camino. Logró golpearlo en el costado, sacándolo de enmedio, pero en ese momento notó que estaba sola. Miró hacia atrás y lo que vio la dejó lívida:

Aitana estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados; la sangre que empapaba sus vendajes goteaba sobre la cubierta, pero esta no parecía percatarse del hecho. Una antinatural y cruel sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y cuando alzó la mirada pudo verse que sus pupilas se habían tornado grises, y el pelaje sobre su cuerpo se oscureció, cubierto por una sombra translúcida. La poseída yegua miró alrededor y empezó a murmurar unas palabras arcanas, al tiempo que un intangible cuerno negro se formaba sobre su cabeza. Dark Art observó el fenómeno, sin entender bien qué estaba presenciando.

—¿Cómo está haciendo eso?

Pero el nigromante se sobresaltó al notar una magia afectar a sus marionetas nigrománticas. Los esqueletos dejaron de luchar, y al poco se giraron contra todo ente viviente del barco. Dark Art se concentró, intentando mantener el control sobre sus no-muertos, sin éxito.

—¡No es posible, una poni de tierra no puede hacer esto! ¡Es imposible!

Macdolia intentó atacar a Dark Art para poder ayudar a su amiga sin otros peligros a la vista. Pero Kolnarg había visto la cercanía de la yegua roja y, tomándola por una amenaza, hizo que varios esqueletos la atacaran a la vez. Macdolia esquivó varios garrazos y golpeó a uno de los seres, destruyéndolo. Pero en muy poco tiempo, los huesos empezaron a reformarse y el esqueleto se alzó nuevamente. Los marineros de ambas tripulaciones, al ver un enemigo común, aunaron fuerzas contra el mismo.

Un grifo vio lo que Aitana estaba haciendo y se lanzó en picado contra ella. La yegua lo vio venir, se giró y alzó una pata al tiempo que el fantasmal cuerno refulgía oscuridad sobre ella. Por alguna razón, el grifo pareció perder el control y cayó con dureza contra la cubierta. Con la cara descoyuntada por la desesperación, se agarró el pecho con una garra, intentando hacer que su corazón volviera a latir.

Macdolia observó aterrorizada a su amiga. Dark Art conjuró una barrera mágica para protegerse. Kolnarg, habiendo tomado el control de su portadora, se volvió hacia los vivos que le rodeaban, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a todo su poder.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Poison Mermaid es personaje de Pandora Lawliett, y es la protagonista del fanfiction "La dama venenosa". Podéis encontrarlo en el foro Spaniard Hooves, y recomiendo encarecidamente su lectura._

 _Cabe decir que este episodio lo escribí escuchando a toda pastilla la banda sonora de Piratas del Caribe. Creo que se nota :)._

 _¡Un saludo y gracias por leerme!_


	9. Capítulo 8: El fin del viaje

La poseída Aitana miró hacia el cielo al tiempo que su fantasmal cuerno se iluminaba. La luz disminuyó, como si el cielo se hubiese encapotado, pero lo que eclipsaba el sol no era una nube.

Primero se escuchó un potente zumbido que creció rápidamente de intensidad. Un enjambre de moscas y tábanos apareció sobre el barco y se lanzó sobre lo marineros. Estos gritaron, aterrorizados, intentando librarse de las dolorosas picaduras. El teniendo High Tide gritó "¡Viento!", y varios pegasos y grifos alzaron el vuelo, creando una ráfaga para repeler a los insectos, pero estos volvían a cerrarse sobre sus objetivos a la menor oportunidad. Los unicornios de Poison se unieron al intento de desviar el enjambre

Dark Art retrocedió y canalizó su magia, lanzando un rayo negro hacia la yegua poseída. Esta no pareció percatarse del ataque, pero cuando iba a impactar una barrera mágica se hizo visible a su alrededor, desviando el proyectil. Aitana se giró hacia el nigromante.

— _Kaltig marak matnur? Part, marak KOLNARG marae!_

—¿Kolnarg? —repitió Dark Art, al ser la única palabra que había entendido.

El lich que poseía a la arqueóloga empezó a conjurar usando el antiguo idioma, con una voz grave sobreponiéndose a la de Aitana. Esferas negras se formaron de la nada y orbitaron en torno a su conjurador, mientras más y más se unían a la danza. Dark Art conjuró sus defensas, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que no iba a poder resistir semejante poder.

Las esferas giraron a toda velocidad antes de salir proyectadas hacia el unicornio azul, trazando amplias parábolas que convergían en el mismo punto. Macdolia quiso moverse para sacar a Dark Art de una muerte asegurada, pero ni siquiera ella fue lo bastante rápida para evitar los esqueletos y ayudarle al mismo tiempo; el unicornio azul conjuró en el último instante, y una explosión de muerte cubrió la zona donde estaba. Cuando los restos de la magia se disiparon, del nigromante no quedaba ni rastro.

En medio del combate, Macdolia se vio luchando codo con codo junto a Poison Mermaid.

—¡¿Qué le pasa a Aitana?! ¡¿Está haciendo magia?! ¡¿Y dónde está el nigromante?!

En ese momento, la arqueóloga, todavía poseída, avanzaba con una cruel sonrisa, mientras dirigía a los esqueletos en el combate.

—Está... ¡dominada! —mintió Macdolia—. ¡Dominada por el nigromante!

Un lobo se libró de la pelea contra los esqueletos y cargó contra la yegua marrón. Esta lo miró, sin dejar de sonreír y conjuró. El atacante se detuvo y gritó, derrumbándose al tiempo que el pelaje de su cuerpo se volvía completamente blanco. Una vez en el suelo, su cuerpo se consumió hasta convertirse en cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento. Poison observó lo ocurrido, así como la cruel y antinatural sonrisa de la yegua marrón.

—No está dominada, está poseída. ¡Dadme un mosquete, rápido!

Uno de sus sementales obedeció la orden al instante, lanzándole el arma solicitada. La pegaso la atrapó en el aire y voló hasta un mástil de su propio barco. Con calma y destreza sacó una extraña bala de sus zurrones junto a una carga de pólvora. Con ensayada precisión empezó a cargar el arma a toda velocidad.

—¡Pero qué hace!

Macdolia no podía permitir que mataran a Aitana, ¡no era culpa suya! ¡Estaba poseída! Corrió hacia atrás, evitando los esqueletos y saltando al barco de Poison. Durante esos breves segundos la elegante yegua terminó de presionar la pólvora, se posicionó sobre el palo y alzó el mosquete, apartando mechones azules y turquesa de su cara con un movimiento de cabeza. Aitana seguía avanzando hacia los marineros, hablando en un idioma que Poison no entendía, pero que no auguraba nada bueno. Apuntó con cuidado, solo tenía un disparo.

—¡Poison, no lo hagas! ¡Está poseída! ¡No es culpa suya!

La capitana ignoró el ruego de Macdolia. Aitana se acercaba a los marineros, pero el teniente High Tide ordenó retirada, orden que fue obedecida por ambas tripulaciones. Los esqueletos formaron una linea que cargó contra todo ser vivo frente a ellos. Poison ajustó su disparo, corrigiéndolo según los movimientos de los barcos y la fuerza del viento. El enjambre de tábanos volvió a cerrarse sobre los marineros, a pesar de los continuos esfuerzos de pegasos y grifos por repelerlos. Poison agarró con su casco derecho la palanca del disparador, y respiró hondo, calmando el temblor natural de su pulso.

—¡No!

Macdolia observó desde abajo, impotente, cómo la detonación surgía del arma de Poison y, sin embargo, no fue una explosión de sangre cubrió el rostro de la yegua marrón, sino una nube verdosa que envolvió su cabeza por completo. Aitana retrocedió y gruñó por lo bajo, murmurando algo en un idioma ininteligible, después parpadeó un par de veces mirando al infinito... y cayó inconsciente. La sombra que la cubría siguió rodeándola durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se disipó.

Poison Mermaid levantó su arma y observó cómo los esqueletos, tras unos momentos, caían al suelo como pequeñas montañas de huesos de distintos tamaños. Los tábanos, tras un nuevo golpe de viento, se dispersaron y no regresaron. La capitana de _La Sirena Mutilada_ miró sonriente a la alterada yegua roja.

—Vamos, querida, ¿de verdad creíste que iba a matarla? ¿Y quién iba a pagarme mis honorarios, entonces?

—Oh... gracias.

Hubo un repiqueteo de metal sobre madera. Toda la tripulación del _Relámpago negro_ había lanzado sus armas al suelo y el contramaestre, un grifo de plumas doradas y pelaje marrón, gritó:

—¡Capitana Poison Mermaid, nos rendimos!

La aludida saltó del palo y voló hasta la cubierta para empezar a repartir órdenes a sus hombres.

—Buen trabajo, queridos. Atended a los heridos, también a Aitana Pones. Ayudad a los que hayan caído por la borda y recuperad lo que habíamos venido a buscar y cualquier otra cosa de valor.

Macdolia llegó tras la capitana y escuchó la última orden.

—Eh, sí. Es un sarcófago con un símbolo arcano encima, dile a tu tripulación que la traten con cuidado, por favor.

—Claro, querida —dijo Poison con una sonrisa—. Ya habéis oído a nuestra pasajera. Teniente High Tide...

—¿Sí, capitana?

La yegua roja se percató de que algo iba mal al apreciar una extraña sombra en la cordial sonrisa de Poison.

—Apresad a Macdolia.

Antes de que la yegua roja pudiera reaccionar, media docena de ponis se echaron sobre ella y la amarraron de cascos a cabeza.

* * *

Cuando Aitana despertó pudo jurar que jamás, en toda su vida, se había santido tan mal. Le costaba respirar, y un dolor estaba creciendo en su pecho a cada inspiración; tenía un profundo dolor en el costado derecho y se sentía agotada más allá de lo físico, como si acabara de despertar de un coma profundo. Intentó moverse sin éxito, por lo que por un instane temió esar paralizada. No tardó en sentir el tacto de una cuerda fírmemente amarrada a su alrededor.

—¡Se está despertando!

Escuchó un montón de movimiento frente a ella. Al abrir los ojos, que habían recuperado su color verde natural, el mundo estaba totalmente desenfocado, pero poco a poco pudo ir distinguiendo las figuras de casi veinte ponis frente a ella. Estaban en la cubierta de un barco y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Los sementales de Poison fueron definiéndose a los ojos de Aitana y, entonces, observó que todos ellos portaban mosquetes... y le estaban apuntando. Bajó la vista para ver que estaba atada al mástil principal de _La Sirena_ ; frente a ella, en el mástil menor, estaba también Macdolia, atada de igual forma y amordazada. Poison se hallaba al frente de sus sementales, apuntando a la arqueóloga a su vez.

—Poison, ¿qué cojones haces? —jadeó—. ¡Suéltanos!

—Lo siento, querida, pero no voy a correr riesgos —respondió la capitana—. Dime, Aitana, ¿dónde nos conocimos?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Lo sabes perfectamente! ¡Suéltanos!

Poison observó con cierto desdén a la yegua marrón, enfundó su pistola y se acercó a la misma. Sin un ápice de duda o de piedad en su rostro, desenfundó el sable.

—Creo que no lo has entendido, querida. Antes has atacado a mis hombres, y por suerte para ti no tuvimos que lamentar ninguna baja. Sería una capitana pésima si me arriesgara a que algo así ocurriera nuevamente. Según parece estabas poseída, y por eso te voy a dar la oportunidad de demostrar que realmente eres tú.

La yegua de crin turquesa levantó el afilado sable y lo colocó sobre la yugular de la arqueóloga, con la presión exacta para que una minúscula gota de sangre le recorriera el cuello.

—¿Dónde nos conocimos, cuándo, y para qué?

Aitana tragó saliva. Macdolia intentó gritar, aunque sus gritos quedaron en quedos gemidos debido a la mordaza.

—Nos conocimos en Phillidelphia —respondió la arqueóloga rápidamente, aunque tenía que detenerse por momentos porque se quedaba sin aire—, hace unos tres meses. Contacté contigo a través del barman del "Cordero degollado", buscaba alguien para un trabajo y me dijo que tú eras la mejor. Te entregué el mapa para encontrar el Cetro dorado del Alicornio, el cual me entregaste hace un mes y medio en la taberna "El Manehattanés errante", donde tuvimos una pelea contra unos tipos que creyeron que te podían robar. Te pagué exactamente 15215 bits por tus servicios, y cuando me viste dijiste que "vaya cambio de look" porque iba teñida de rojo para que no me reconocieran. Y que el sombrero de paja me quedaba fatal. Y me diste tu polvo alquímico violeta para mandarte un mensaje si tenía otro trabajo.

La capitana mantuvo el arma en su sitio, mirando a Aitana fijamente a los ojos. Finalmente bajó el sable y sentenció:

—Es ella. Soltadlas y atended adecuadamente sus heridas.

Aitana cayó pesadamente al suelo en cuanto las cuerdas que la sostenían fueron retiradas. Se miró el costado y, a pesar de todo lo que había visto en su vida, sintió que se ponía lívida al ver una gran cantidad de sangre empapando el pelaje, y un extraño bulto que _no debería estar ahí._

—Sep, tienes tres costillas rotas y una de ellas salió hacia afuera —explicó el médico con parsimonia—. Tendré que ponerte una cataplasma para parar la sangre y bloquear el agujero para que sigas respirando. ¿Cómo pudiste combatir así?

—No... no sé... —respondió la arqueóloga, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la cubierta—. Adrenalina, supongo. No... no puedo respirar.

—Nah, no te preocupes, que esto no es nada.

—¡Aitana!

Macdolia, que había sido liberada, galopó hasta el lado de su amiga.

—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien. Me... ¿me poseyó? Joder... fui una idiota.

—Pero todo está bien. Tenemos el sarcófago.

—Menos mal...¡AARG!

Con un sonoro crujido, el médico recolocó algo en el costado de Aitana, haciendo que esta gritara por el horrendo dolor.

—¡Lista!

—Menos mal... —suspiró Macdolia.

—No, digo que lista la primera costilla. Quedan dos más por recolocar

—¡Es... espera! —suplicó Aitana—. ¡Que alguien me dé ron, joder!

—¿Ron? No, aquí solo tenemos zarzaparrilla. ¡Traed una botella!

A varios metros de la truculenta escena, el teniente High Tide se acercó a Poison Mermaid.

—Capitana, ¿no debería darle a la pasajera algo para el dolor? Su calmante alquímico es mejor que la caricia de una madre.

La yegua de pelaje añil miró, desde la distancia, cómo Aitana pegaba un buen lingotazo de licor preparándose para afrontar las curas del médico.

—No, déjala, es una yegua dura.

Después se adentró en su camarote, escuchando a la arqueóloga volver a gritar de dolor. Lo llevaba claro si esperaba que malgastara sus caros calmantes después de no haberle advertido que había un nigromante en el _Relámpago Negro_. Ese abordaje habría sido muy diferente si lo hubiese sabido.

* * *

Un unicornio azul surgió de las aguas del Narval y nadó hasta la orilla. Cuando hizo pie, Dark Art se sacudió las blancas crines que llevaba pegadas a los ojos. Los dos barcos se alejaban río abajo. El combate había terminado hacía unos minutos y, evidentemente, habían logrado detener a Aitana Pones de alguna forma. Él se había visto obligado a teleportarse para huir de su furia, pero calculó mal y acabó cayendo al agua a casi doscientos metros de su barco.

Pero había algo que lo perturbaba: no era el hecho de que Aitana pudiera ejecutar alta magia negra como esa. Ni siquiera que hablara en un idioma muerto: era el nombre que había pronunciado.

—Kolnarg...

En la hermandad se sabía que los arqueólogos, entre ellos Aitana Pones, habían acudido a algún lugar de Egiptrot hacía unos diez años para acabar con el ancestral lich. Pero nadie sabía qué había ocurrido ahí exactamente: solo se sabía que el poder de ese ser desapareció, por lo que supusieron que los Arqueólogos habían tenido éxito en su misión. Pero esto... cambiaba las cosas.

—Así que esto es lo que pasó, Kolnarg está ligado a Aitana Pones.

Dark Art echó a andar río abajo. No sabía cuánto tardaría en llegar a alguna ciudad para encontrar un transporte de vuelta a Equestria. Había perdido a Manresht, pero a cambio tenía localizado al lich más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y esa era una información muy importante. Solo tenía que encargarse de que la Hermandad de la Sombra no supiera de ello... de momento.

* * *

Dos días después, _La Sirena Mutilada_ superó la desembocadura del río, junto a Taichnitlán, y se dirigió sobre aguas tranquilas hacia Manehattan. Tuvieron que sobornar a algunos miembros de la guardia, los cuales se mostraron más que deseosos de librarse de un poco de trabajo para controlar los cientos de refugiados que habían llegado desde el sur. Por lo que pudieron escuchar, la terrible plaga que había asolado los Reinos Lobo estaba remitiendo, y el ejército se estaba encargando de dar caza a los zombis ígneos que habían sobrevivido. Lo cierto es que a Poison no le importaba en absoluto tomar la vía fácil y sobornar a quien fuera necesario, lo cargaría todo en la factura de Aitana.

Llegada la noche, la tripulación se reunió para cenar y abrir unas cuantas botellas de zarzaparrilla. La capitana no acudió, ya que estaba ocupada haciendo cuentas de los daños sufridos para calcular a cuánto ascenderían sus honorarios. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su camarote.

—Adelante.

Aitana Pones entró en la sala, caminando lentamente. Firmes vendajes le cubrían el pecho en su totalidad, limpios de todo resto de sangre. Poison sonrió cortésmente, que no sinceramente.

—Veo que nuestro médico ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, querida. Me alegra verte caminar por tu propio casco.

—Sí, es bueno el jodío —dijo la yegua marrón, sentándose dolorosamente en una silla—. Pero no veas lo que duele.

—Es lo que tiene correr riesgos innecesarios —respondió la capitana levantando la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio—. ¿Podremos tener una noche tranquila, al menos? Tú y tu compañera tenéis que descansar, o no os curaréis en la vida.

—Sinceramente, soy inútil en alta mar. De tener una noche tranquila tendrás que encargarte tú.

Aitana paseó la vista por la estancia, deteniéndose en un enorme arcón que había en la misma. En un principio no era lo bastante grande para guardar el sarcófago de Manresht, pero la magia a veces creaba artefactos así de curiosos.

—¿El sarcófago está seguro? Es primordial que no se abra, ni se altere el símbolo arcano que tiene encima.

Poison se levantó de la silla y paseó por la habitación hasta el mismo arcón.

—Tendrían que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —dijo, acariciando la tapa del mueble—. Y ni aún así conseguirían encontrarlo.

—No me engañaron cuando me dijeron que eras la mejor —sonrió la yegua marrón—. Si no llegas a venir habría sido un desastre que ni te imaginas.

Poison resopló visiblemente, levantando su flequillo bicolor, y caminó de vuelta a su silla.

—Pues claro que soy la mejor. No todos los piratas ganamos nuestra fama por habladurías, los hay que lo hacemos por méritos propios.

—No hace falta que lo jures, Poison. Ahora solo espero que no me lleves a la ruina con tu factura —añadió Aitana, bromeando.

—Ya veremos... Puede que te haga el descuento para amigos y familiares si llegamos todos de una pieza a casa. Y tú entras en el paquete de "todos".

—Bueno, no creo que pase nada más durante el camino, no creo que nadie sepa lo que ha ocurrido realmente —la arqueóloga se estiró ligeramente y se levantó—. Ah bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. En otra ocasión quizá buscaría compañía con alguno de tus sementales, pero hoy no me veo en condiciones —Aitana parpadeó un par de veces—. Jamás creí que diría algo así...

La poni se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de que llegara, Poison se levantó rápidamente y se interpuso en su camino, mirándola seriamente.

—Antes de irte, querida... Me gustaría saber qué demonios ha pasado ahí fuera contigo. Y no me digas "nada" o "estaba siendo controlada por el nigromante" porque sé perfectamente que estabas poseída

—No lo entenderías, Poison —respondió, ligeramente inquieta—. Es un efecto secundario de una... expedición, por así decirlo.

Poison Mermaid rió con sorna.

—De efectos secundarios de expediciones también puedo hablarte yo, querida —dijo, girando la cabeza y mostrando su oreja izquierda, rota y mutilada—. Has estado jugando con magia oscura, ¿no? Una magia antigua y oscura...

—¡Qué coño dices! Yo no he jugado con las artes prohibidas de la magia.

—Querida, no intentes engañarme. Si no fuera eso, las balas especiales que usé contra ti no te habrían afectado en absoluto; estaban hechas con un producto alquímico que afecta a la conexión de los espíritus con este mundo.

Aitana se sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que una capitana pirata supiera tanto sobre posesiones, y menos aún sobre cómo contrarrestarlas con tanta efectividad.

—No, no he estado "jugando" con magia oscura, ¿es que tengo cara de loca? ¡Vale, no respondas a eso! —añadió rápidamente—. Lo que pasa es que... me dedico a... cazar magos oscuros, por así decirlo.

Poison ató cabos rápidamente.

—Entonces... ¿la fiebre infernal de los Reinos Lobo...?

—Sí. Nosotras la hemos detenido.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y, muy lentamente, Poison giró la cabeza y miró directamente al arcón mágico bajo el cual descansaba el sarcófago. _"Es primordial que no se abra, ni se altere el símbolo arcano que tiene encima"._

—¿Qué... demonio hay en ese sarcófago?

Aitana sintió el nerviosismo en la boca del estómago; sin darse cuenta había revelado a Poison lo que llevaba realmente.

—¿Qué sabes de los demonios, Poison?

La aludida volvió a mirar a Aitana, con una mezcla de miedo y enfado en el rostro.

—Que podría tirar el sarcófago por la borda y olvidarme de todo esto.

—¿Puedes asegurar que no se abrirá? ¿Que el que hizo el pacto que desató la Fiebre Infernal no escapará tarde o temprano, Poison?

—¿Encerrado en un sarcófago sellado por una runa? ¿Cómo va a escapar de eso?

—De la misma forma que el muy cabrón ha sobrevivido en su tumba durante unos quince siglos.

Poison miró a Aitana y al arcón alternativamente, maldiciendo a la yegua marrón. ¿Qué había metido en su barco? ¿A qué había expuesto si tripulación? ¿Y para qué quería llevarlo esa loca a Manehattan?

—No pienses estupideces sobre qué hacer y escúchame, Poison: Puedo matarlo.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, querida? —esa última palabra la dijo más por costumbre y educación que otra cosa, y la ironía de haberlo hecho hizo que le diera una entonación extraña—. Lo estás llevando a Manehattan, ¡hay casi un millón de ponis en esa ciudad!

—Porque ahí tengo mis... contactos para seguir conteniéndolo hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Un lugar donde podamos matarlo para siempre, sin riesgo a que se libere.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tú tan segura?

—Joder, Poison, ¿acaso tienes un plan b? ¿Una idea de qué hacer con este bicho?

—¿Cómo voy a tener una idea, Aitana, si jamás me dijiste qué pretendías subir a este barco? —exclamó—. Has puesto en peligro a mi tripulación, ¡son mi familia! Primero no me adviertes de que había un nigromante, y ahora embarcas un demonio.

Con la calma que precede a una tormenta, Poison caminó lentamente hasta detrás de su escritorio; se agachó ligeramente y sacó del mismo una pistola de yesca que posó sobre la mesa.

—Dame un solo motivo, Aitana Pones, por el que no deba considerar que mi tripulación estaría más segura sin ti a bordo.

La yegua marrón se quedó quieta, recordando por qué odiaba tanto viajar en barco. En cualquier otra situación podría pensar en correr, aún herida, o intentar alguna treta para recuperar el arma... pero seguía atrapada en un barco.

—Joder, ¿es que nada puede salir bien? —murmuró por lo bajo antes de responder—. Cojones, Poison, ¡porque quiero matar a ese monstruo! ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? ¿Qué parte de que llegué a los Reinos, descubrí la conexión entre Manresht y la Fiebre Infernal, y corrí al sur para detenerlo antes de que el Tártaro se desatara sobre la tierra?

—¿Así que se llama Manresht? —respondió la capitana señalando al arcón—. No me suena el nombre. Pero eso aún nos deja a ti, Aitana; fuiste poseída y creo que ahora ya sé quién lo hizo. ¿Cómo sé que no va a volver a ocurrir?

—No fue Manresht.

Aitana se llevó un casco a la cadenita que siempre colgaba de su cuello; ahora mismo no llevaba sus alforjas, de forma que llevaba la brújula parcialmente cubierta bajo los vendajes de su costado. La sacó y la levantó, mostrándole a Poison el destrozado artefacto.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Algo que no puedo matar. Lo mismo que aprovechó mi momento de debilidad para dominarme.

—¿Y por qué lo llevas encima? Hay cosas con las que no hay que jugar.

La arqueóloga caminó lentamente hacia una de las ventanas del camarote, y se quedó mirando a la negrura del mar.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Tengo la cabeza jodidamente dura, ¿sabes? Puedo aguantar casi cualquier ataque a mi mente, por eso llevo esto. Pero me vi obligada a usarlo en mi favor y... salió mal. Jamás había perdido el control de esa forma.

—Deshazte de ella, entonces.

—¿Te crees que no lo he pensado desde que estamos en alta mar? —preguntó Aitana con cierto deje de ofensa—. ¿Lanzarla por la borda? Joder, claro que sí, aunque te cueste creerlo quiero destruir esta cosa. ¿Pero cómo sabes que no se liberará? ¿Que tarde o temprano no la encontrará alguien que será poseído? Es una mierda, pero me toca a mi cargar con ella.

La capitana del _La Sirena Mutilada_ no pareció completamente convencida. Aitana suspiró.

—Ah, joder. Mira, si no te fías ordena a tus hombres que si me ven poseída de nuevo me vuelen la cabeza directamente, ¿vale? Y el demonio del sarcófago, mientras nadie toque las runas que lo sellan no podrá escapar, en teoría.

Poison se levantó y, al hacerlo, enfundó la pistola.

—Te vi luchar, en el _Relámpago_ , contra el nigromante. No luchabas como una simple poni de tierra bien entrenada, si no como alguien que sabía perfectamente a qué se enfrentaba. Créeme, querida, que preferiría decir que no te creo y arrojar tu cuerpo por la borda, me quitaría un peso de encima el resto del viaje. Pero te advierto que no dudaré en hacerlo si en algún momento veo a mi tripulación en peligro.

Aitana asintió; la yegua de añil se acercó a una mesa secundaria que tenía llena de cachivaches y empezó a sacar una gran variedad de productos y matraces. La arqueóloga recordó que, cuando le recomendaron contratar a Poison, también le dijeron que era una gran alquimista.

—Si eso que llevas al cuello es lo que te poseyó vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda. Espera un momento, voy a preparar algo.

—Eh... vale, cojonudo.

La pegaso empezó a trabajar rápidamente, pasando de una pequeña mesa de alquimia a distintos cajones de los cuales sacaba ingredientes a cada cual más pintoresco que el anterior. Aitana no pudo entender qué hacía, solo la vio mezclar mil cosas diferentes en un frasco de cristal y ponerlo sobre unas velas. La mezcla empezó a hervir, adquiriendo un tono violáceo. La exploradora se sorprendió al ver cómo el líquido empezaba a brillar ligeramente. Poison retiró el frasco del fuego y vertió el contenido en un pequeño bote que cerró antes de dárselo a Aitana.

—Este brebaje me enseñaron a prepararlo unos grifos a los que les devolví un tótem sagrado que les habían robado. Sirve para proteger la mente y el cuerpo en una posesión; en otras palabras, te hace consciente de que estás siendo poseída. Nunca he tenido que usarla para mí misma

—Hostia. Muchas gracias, Poison —respondió Aitana mientras guardaba el bote—. Me será muy útil.

—Cuando lleguemos a puerto te daré la receta para que puedas prepararte más, aunque los ingredientes son muy escasos. Vete a descansar, Aitana, todavía nos quedan dos semanas de viaje hasta Manehattan.

La capitana volvió a su escritorio y se sentó, sin embargo pareció algo incómoda. Con algo de fastidio se llevó un casco a un flanco, desenfundó el arma y la dejó en un cajón a su lado. Después empezó a hacer cuentas de nuevo, invitando con su indiferencia a que Aitana abandonara el camarote. Esta lo hizo, suspirando porque Poison no hubiera tomado la vía fácil y equívoca.

Optó por hacer caso y regresar a la cubierta de las hamacas para descansar; bajo una de las mismas encontró sus alforja, identificando la que iba a ser su cama el resto del viaje. Alguien se revolvió en la hamaca contigua al escuchar a Aitana acercarse.

—¿Todo bien?

—Perfectamente. Tuve que hablar un poco con Poison, pero al final todo ha salido de puta madre.

La yegua roja se incorporó. Tenía varias vendas sobre sus patas y cabeza, y un montón de apósitos que tapaban distintas heridas leves en todo su cuerpo. Pero, en general, estaba en buenas condiciones.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con Manresht?

—Mi padre me ayudará. Llevaremos el sarcófago a un lugar seguro, y ahí lo abriremos dentro de un círculo de contención para acabar con él.

—¿De verdad hay que... matarlo, Aitana? —preguntó Macdolia en voz baja—. ¿No hay ninguna otra posibilidad?

La yegua marrón se tumbó, no sin dificultades, en su hamaca y se preparó para dormir.

—No. Solo los dioses y semidioses pueden vivir eternamente. Cualquier otro que lo haga sencillamente es un ser malvado por naturaleza.

—Todo el mundo puede cambiar.

—Aj, joder Macdolia, mira que eres idealista. Incluso aunque así fuera, Manresht debería haber muerto hace más de mil años. No hay nada que hacer por él, solo dejar que el señor de las estrellas juzgue su alma cuando muera.

Macdolia guardó silencio durante unos minutos, apenada porque Aitana tenía razón en que no había nada que hacer por Manresht. Pero algo le había llamado la atención.

—¿Eres religiosa? No me lo pareciste cuando te conocí.

—Je, religiosa no es la palabra —Aitana miró a su amiga con media sonrisa—. No lucho por ningún dios, pero sí que creo que los titanes, los creadores del mundo, existen. Hay demasiados detalles como para que crea otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Bueno, para empezar la magia rúnica: si no invocas las bendiciones de _Imperator Stellarum_ , _Mater Luminis_ , y _Pte Ska Win_ , los sellos de contención sencillamente no funcionan, a no ser que seas un unicornio y los alimentes con tu propia magia. Aparte de que todas las religiones existentes...

—¡Eh, princesitas! —gritó un semental—. ¡A hablar de teología os vais a cubierta, que intentamos dormir!

Macdolia se disculpó y volvió a tumbarse. Aitana se cubrió el rostro con una pata. Por primera vez en más de una semana pudo dormir relajada, sin el enorme peso de la responsabilidad recayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Oye Aitana.

—Dime.

—¿Qué representa tu cutie mark? ¿Cuál es tu talento?

—Protección —explicó la yegua marrón antes de dormirse—. Protección a cualquier coste.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Bueno, ya estamos por llegar al final de la primera parte de "La guerra en las sombras". Hasta el momento solo han rascado la superficie de una gran trama que va a empezar a desarrollarse. ¡No os lo podéis perder!_

 _Un gran saludo a 'Anon' por darme ánimos recordándome que este fic merece más atención de la que recibe. Es el mundo del fanfiction, todos sabemos que es así. Pero si tú me estás leyendo y te ha gustado la historia, hazme el favor de dejarme un review. Así sabré que hay al menos alguien interesado en que siga escribiendo :)._

 _Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	10. Capítulo 9: Hasta pronto

—Arriad las velas —ordenó Poison Mermaid sin alzar la voz—. Haced inventario de la zarzaparrilla, no quiero que nos falte en el siguiente viaje. Contramaestre, dirija el atraque, por favor.

—¡Sí, capitana! —respondió la tripulación.

 _La Sirena Mutilada_ llegó, tras más de dos semanas de travesía, al gran puerto de Manehattan. Varios ponis corrieron junto a la embarcación a lo largo del muelle, recogieron los cabos y los ataron a los topes para tal fin. Los sementales de Poison aseguraron los otros extremos y el barco se detuvo suavemente. Antes de que el mismo estuviera asegurado, Aitana y Macdolia saltaron a tierra, deseosas de pisar suelo firme al fin. Pero algo extraño les ocurrió: nada más posar sus pezuñas en el puerto las invadió un fuerte mareo y casi perdieron el equilibrio. La capitana Poison Mermaid aterrizó a su lado y sonrió divertida.

—Estáis sufriendo un mareo de tierra, queridas. Le suele ocurrir a los marineros inexpertos, se os pasará en seguida.

Aitana logró incorporarse y miró, sonriendo ampliamente, a la ciudad que se alzaba frente a ella: estaba de vuelta en casa. Una pasarela fue tendida desde el barco y los marineros empezaron a descargar distintos bienes y metales preciosos. Aitana se acercó a un potro que paseaba por el puerto y le entregó un bit de oro.

—Chico, consígueme un transporte hasta la universidad. Uno grande para llevar algo pesado y delicado.

—¡Sí, señora!

Aitana lo observó alejarse. ¿Señora? ¿Tan mayor parecía? Sin darle más vueltas volvió hacia el barco, del cual vio descender al médico.

—¿Qué tal esas costillas?

—Ya casi no me duelen, doc. Muchas gracias.

Con todo el pecho y el lomo aún vendados, las lesiones que sufrió la arqueóloga habían mejorado muchísimo gracias a los expertos cuidados del doctor. Ahora el dolor era mínimo, podía respirar hondo sin que las costillas se le resintieran, e incluso podía volver a acarrear con sus alforjas. Eso sí, sin ceñirlas demasiado. Todavía iba a necesitar bastante tiempo para recuperarse completamente y poder volver a la acción, si era necesario.

Algo le decía que iba a serlo.

Sobre la cubierta Aitana observó al contramaestre repartir órdenes entre los marinos. Una grúa de carga del barco fue posicionada y, tras manejar sus complicadas poleas, las cuerdas de la misma se perdieron en la trampilla que daba a la bodega.

—Vale, subidla ahora con cuidado —ordenó el contramaestre tras comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

El pesadísimo sarcófago, cargado por los ponis que operaban la grúa y estabilizado con la magia de los unicornios de Poison, ascendió lentamente. La grúa giró con gran cuidado, llevando el milenario objeto sobre la cubierta del barco hasta situarlo sobre el muelle. Una vez más, el contramaestre comprobó que todo estuviera en orden antes de dar instrucciones para continuar. Las poleas giraron, chirriando por la tensión, y el sarcófago descendio lentamente sobre el puerto, sin ningún problema... hasta que una de las cuerdas que lo sostenían se empezó a desplazar hacia el centro del sarcófago. Sin ese punto de apoyo, la pesada carga empezó a desestabilizarse y a inclinarse peligrosamente.

Alguien gritó la alarma y los unicornios reaccionaron: varios usaron su magia para aguantar el sarcófago y evitar que cayera, mientras el último recolocaba la cuerda en su sitio. Sobre el barco, el contramaestre gritó.

—¡¿Se puede saber quién ha atado ese cabo?! ¡Os tengo dicho que hay que colocar un cabo de través para evitar que pase esto con las cargas pesadas! Disculpenos, capitana, la carga está segura, no se... ¿Capitana?

En tierra, tres yeguas se habían quedado lívidas observando la escena, y tardaron unos segundos en volver a respirar. La pegaso, finalmente, recuperó la compostura sacudiendo elegantemente su melena y adecentándola con una pata.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con vosotras, mas será el último que haga. Aitana, te haré llegar la factura por mis servicios, tal como acordamos; aquí tienes además la receta que te dije.

—Venga ya, Poison, siempre cumplo mi palabra en lo que a pagar se refiere —respondió Aitana mientras tomaba el papel que la capitana le tendió.

—No me has dado razón para pensar lo contrario, querida. Pero debes saber que mi tripulación es lo más importante para mi, y con tu falta de sensatez al informarme de lo que estaba pasando los has puesto a todos en peligro. Oh, y por cierto...

La capitana de _La Sirena Mutilada_ se acercó con un lento caminar a Aitana y una dulcísima sonrisa en sus labios; la arqueóloga se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de la pegaso, sin comprender bien qué estaba ocurriendo. Cuando Poison Mermaid se encontró casi rozando el rostro de Aitana, desvió ligeramente la cabeza y le susurró algo en la oreja derecha. Un par de segundos después, Aitana asintió y la elegante pegaso se retiró, sonriendo cordialmente.

—Ha sido un placer. Que los vientos soplen en vuestro favor.

Con esas palabras se retiró, volviendo con su tripulación para coordinar el desembarco de mercancías y su posterior venta. Macdolia esperó un tiempo prudente antes de preguntar.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que como Manresht se libere en Equestria no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que pueda esconderme de ella.

Mientras hablaban varios comerciantes se acercaron a _La Sirena_ , y fueron recibidos por la misma Poison. Esta mostraba su natural encanto y elegancia, a medio camino entre la negociación y el sutil coqueteo para vender sus productos.

—Parece mentira que esa sea la misma feroz pirata que logró capturar un barco y dejarte fuera de combate.

—Ya ves —respondió la arqueóloga—. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad pensar en los orígenes de esta pegaso. Pero, sinceramente, no voy a preguntarle. No es asunto mío.

El mismo potrillo de antes apareció guiando un gran carro tirado por dos sementales. Tuvieron que pedir ayuda de algunos mozos de cuerdas del puerto para cargar el sarcófago y, una vez la carga estuvo segura, las dos yeguas subieron a los asientos de los pasajeros.

—¿A dónde vamos, señoritas?

—A la universidad, facultad de historia y arqueología.

* * *

Si existiera en el diccionario el concepto "despacho de un profesor de historia y arqueología" en una sola palabra, bajo la definición aparecería, sin duda, una fotografía del despacho del profesor Roy Pones. Era, realmente, uno de los mejores que ofrecía a su profesorado la universidad de Manehattan; tenía una bonita vista al centro del campus, con la gran explanada que se extendía entre los distintos edificios frente a la ventana, y era de un tamaño considerable. Sin embargo todas las paredes estaban cubierta por grandes estanterías y armarios, en su mayoría llenos hasta arriba de pergaminos, libros y artefactos de lo más variopintos.

Si uníamos a estos polvorientos muebles la gran mesa de caoba que se hallaba en el centro del despacho, cubierta a su vez por una infinidad de papeles, se podía asegurar que la estancia era bastante agobiante. Cosa que el unicornio sentado al otro lado de la mesa no parecía notar, mientras leía en voz baja un montón de exámenes que tenía frente a él. Se trataba de un poni en las puertas de la anciandad; su pelaje gris oscuro se complementaba con sus revueltas crines negras, las cuales estaban adornadas por bastantes canas.

—"El Imperio Coltorginés ocupó la totalidad de los actuales Reinos Lobo y llegó a conquistar Egiptrot...". Ya, y también invadió Equestria, no te fastidia... a ver la siguiente... "Los coltorgineses eran diestros agricultores que cultivaban vegetales para su consumo". ¿Qué diantres? ¿No sabe este sem... esta yegua que los lobos son carnívoros?

El unicornio levantó la vista y se estiró, preguntándose si sus alumnos eran inútiles o es que él era un mal profesor. Empezó a rodear la mesa acompañado por el ligero chirrido que emitía la silla de ruedas que tenía amarrada a sus cuartos traseros; la silla en sí era de tela y metal, combinando algo de elegancia con comodidad, y sus enganches ocultaban parcialmente su marca: un rayó cuyo final acababa fusionado con la hoja de una espada. El profesor Pones se dirigió a un pequeño mueble del que sacó una botella de sidra "Sweet Apple Acres Especial". Se sirvió un vaso y conjuró algo de hielo para enfriarlo.

Mirando por la ventana, mientras la bebida alcanzaba una temperatura más óptima, dejó de pensar en los exámenes de sus alumnos... y por ello volvió a sentir la preocupación crecer en su pecho. Hacía casi tres semanas desde que perdió contacto con Aitana; su último mensaje era un recopilatorio de todo lo que había averiguado y lo que pensaba hacer, y llevaba implícitas unas instrucciones muy claras: "Si no lo consigo, que alguien acabe el trabajo por mi". Por lo que decía el periódico, la Fiebre Infernal remitió tan solo unos pocos días después de que el primer caso se hubiera dado. Sin duda, Aitana había conseguido detenerla... Quizá se había quedado sin pociones de comunicación. Rezaba todos los días porque fuera así, pero...

Intentando calmar los nervios, el profesor observó a los alumnos que iban y venían de distintos puntos del campus. Aunque en su mayoría eran ponis no era extraño observar grifos y, excepcionalmente, algunos ciervos. La primavera acababa de empezar, y como enseñan una gran variedad de dichos populares, se podían ver muchas jóvenes parejas. No pudo evitar sentir algo de añoranza al ver a un joven batpony intercambiar una carantoña con una poni de tierra. Hacía poco que esta raza se había empezado a integrar con la sociedad ecuestre pero parecía estar adaptándose la mar de bien.

El profesor Pones clavó la vista en un carruaje tirado por dos ponis que tierra que apareció por el camino principal. Lo primero que le llamó la atención es que portaba un sarcófago asegurado con multitud de cuerdas. Lo segundo que observó fue el inconfundible brillo de una sello arcano.

Lo tercero, la yegua marrón que saltó del vehículo, corrió hacia la fuente que había frente a la facultad de historia, y sumergió la cabeza en el agua. El profesor dejó caer su vaso, se giró y fue tan rápido como pudo hacia el exterior.

Aitana permaneció unos segundos con la cabeza bajo el agua antes de sacarla, moviendo su melena hacia atrás y creando un un cascada de gotas sobre ella. Miró hacia el sol, sonriente.

—Nunca te había visto tan radiante, Aitana —sonrió Macdolia a su espalda.

—¿No es genial volver a casa después de haberte jugado el cuello al otro lado del mundo? —respondió la arqueóloga mientras se giraba, sonriente.

Varios alumnos que pasaban por la zona se detuvieron. Hubo algunos que miraron a la arqueóloga, cuchichando en voz baja antes de seguir su camino; otros se acercaron para saludar, pero la gran mayoría observaba curiosa el sarcófago de Manresht. Era obvio que Aitana era bien conocida en el campus de Manehattan, pero le pareció curioso que hubiera tantos ponis que se acercaran a saludarla, a lo que la arqueóloga solía responder algo así como "nos veremos esta noche". Quizá es que la yegua marrón era mucho más sociable entre conocidos de lo que parecía a primera vista.

—¡Aitana!

Un unicornio gris en silla de ruedas surgió del edificio más cercano y corrió hacia la aludida. La misma, al ver de quién se trataba, trotó hacia él y lo abrazó efusivamente, casi tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Papá!

—Hija... hija mía, ¡estás viva!

—Casi no lo cuento —Aitana se separó y señaló a la yegua roja que se estaba acercando a la cálida escena—. Macdolia, este es mi padre, el profesor Pones. Papá, esta es Macdolia, literalmente me ha salvado la vida y... ¡EH! —gritó hacia unos ponis que se acercaban al sarcófago— ¡Juro que el que toque eso me pagará TODAS las rondas esta noche!

Automáticamente se formó un respetuoso círculo de casi dos metros en torno al carro. Macdolia tardó un momento en asimilar la extraña amenaza que había lanzado Aitana.

—Ehm... bueno, sí, ha sido un placer —comentó—. Pero lo cierto es que Aitana me salvó primero, ya que había sido esclavizada. Digamos que... compró mi libertad.

—Ah vale, por eso pediste que te enviara el Cetro Dorado, ¿verdad? Tendréis que contarme todo esto en detalle —dijo el profesor Pones—. Llevemos vuestro... cargamento a un lugar seguro.

Los dos sementales que habían tirado del carro se estaban preparando para descargar el sarcófago, colocando cuerdas estratégicamente para hacerlo de forma segura. Pero, súbitamente, el mismo se vio rodeado por un aura verdosa y empezó a levitar suavemente; el profesor Pones pasó andando tranquilamente junto a Aitana, con el sarcófago siguiéndole de cerca.

—Mira que eres burro, se te va a herniar el cuerno —murmuró Aitana divertida mientras se acercaba a pagar a los estupefactos conductores.

* * *

—...y Poison Mermaid me libró de la posesión de Kolnarg. El resto del viaje fue más bien aburrido.

Cuando Aitana y Macdolia terminaron de contar su historia, ambas con sendas copas de sidra en las pezuñas, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse. El profesor había escuchado todo el relato sin interrumpirlas más que para preguntar algún detalle en concreto.

—Has tenido muchísima suerte, Aitana. Te advertí acerca de usar tu brújula, que no podrías dominarla siempre. Mira lo que ha pasado al final.

—Joder, papá, no tenía más remedio. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—En fin... —continuó el profesor—. Pero hay algo que me inquieta más, ¿quién era ese nigromante que os atacó? ¿Y para qué quería capturar a Manresht?

—Los marineros del _Relámpago Negro_ dijeron que se llamaba Dark Art —informó Macdolia—. Puedo describirlo bastante bien, si os es de ayuda.

—Sí, será útil —respondió Aitana—. Pero el problema es que no nos estamos enfrentando solo a un nigromante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La yegua marrón se puso en pie y fue hasta una pizarra donde empezó a hacer un esquema.

—Hace meses dirigí a un grupo de cazarrecompensas para detener una secta que estaba jugando con magia negra y nigromancia. Entre otras cosas habían asaltado bibliotecas, escuelas de magia y algún templo grifo. Fue bastante fácil, pero dentro encontré un mapa que informaba de dónde encontrar el _Cetro Dorado del Alicornio_. Había que investigar varias islas, y yo soy inútil en alta mar, así que busqué una tripulación acorde.

—¿Y encontraste a Poison Mermaid? —preguntó Macdolia.

—Encontró el objeto —asintió Aitana—, pero me contó que en el camino de vuelta había sido asaltada por siete barcos

corsarios que iban en busca del mismo cetro.

Aitana pasó un rato dibujando un mapa de los Reinos Lobo y marcando todos los lugares donde habían aparecido los zombies ígneos; guiada por los informes que su padre ya había recuperado, pudo establecer bastante bien el orden de aparición de los mismos, y cuántos aparecieron en cada ciudad. Lo cierto es que, solo en la primera noche, habían aparecido unos doscientos monstruos en todo el país; para la segunda ya se contaban por casi un millar.

—Los símbolos que encontró Macdolia eran llamadas demoníacas; por cómo estaban tallados y dónde, no podían tener más de un año de existencia, de otra forma habrían perdido su poder o habrían sido descubiertos por alguien que supiera lo que era. Y, si estoy en lo cierto, cada pueblo donde aparecieron varios de estos seres a la vez había sido marcado.

—Entonces... ¿alguien ayudó a Manresht a volver al mundo?

—Sí, pero me temo algo distinto. Es obvio que su objetivo no era solo ayudarlo a resucitar: era capturarlo y matarme, y para ello contrató un barco de mercenarios. Sabía perfectamente quién soy y lo que estaba haciendo.

El profesor Pones guardó silencio unos segundos, pegando un ligero trago a su bebida mientras llegaba a la misma conclusión que Aitana.

—Te utilizó para llegar a Manresht.

La arqueóloga asintió.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede saber quién eres tú y a qué te dedicas? —preguntó el profesor Pones—. Tu trabajo como cazadora de lo oculto es un absoluto secreto. Solo... nosotros lo sabemos.

Macdolia no comentó nada, a pesar de que había notado que se refería a alguien más aparte de ellos tres.

—No lo sé, papá. Pero sospecho que esto no es un solo unicornio: hay toda una organización tras estos eventos. De alguna forma, el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio y el intento de capturar a Manresht están relacionados.

—Perdonad la pregunta, pero estoy perdida —interrumpió Macdolia—. ¿Qué es ese cetro del que habláis?

—En resumen, es un artefacto que se creía una leyenda, un cuento para potrillos: Un cetro ancestral capaz de aumentar los poderes del mago que lo posea. Aunque los estúpidos solo verán en él enorme cetro oro macizo.

El profesor Pones bebió un largo trago mientras su hija explicaba esto a Macdolia.

—Hija, ya he enviado el cetro. Alib lo recibirá en unos pocos días.

—Maldita sea, si lo hubiésemos sabido antes... ¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—Solo DD. Es la única a la que informé. Podría pedir que cancelen el pedido y lo devuelvan...

—No, no lo hagas, es mejor que crean que no nos hemos dado cuenta —añadió Aitana—. Si creen que no lo sabemos quizá cometan un error. Alib ib Massan es un pedazo de idiota, no sospechará que lo estamos utilizando.

Macdolia empezó a sobreentender ciertas implicaciones en ese críptico diálogo que la pusieron muy nerviosa.

—No sé si quiero saberlo...

—Habíamos pensado en usar el cetro para tender una trampa, pero no esperábamos que fuese una organización semejante —respondió Aitana—. Hay más cosas que me preocupan. Joder, si han sido capaces de liar semejante historia en los reinos...

—Ahora no importa, hija —la interrumpió el profesor—. Habéis tenido las dos un viaje demasiado movido, incluso para tus estándares, Aitana. Merecéis una noche tranquila, ya no preocuparemos mañana.

La yegua marrón, tras unos momentos, asintió. Es cierto que ya la estarían esperando, como siempre.

—¿El sarcófago está seguro?

—Como nunca. Lo tengo con mis habituales protecciones, si lograra tan solo dañar el sello que hiciste me enteraré. Ya me encargo yo, vosotras merecéis un descanso.

—Genial. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

—Tened cuidado.

Se despidieron y ambas yeguas salieron del edificio, dirigiéndose a algún lugar del campus. Ya era de noche y el lugar se hallaba prácticamente vacío, solo viéndose a algún ocasional estudiante que había acabado una práctica demasiado tarde. Macdolia no tardó demasiado en hacer la pregunta obvia.

—¿Dónde vamos, Aitana?

—A ver, Macdolia, cabamos de salvar todo un reino, capturado un hechicero milenario y salido vivas de milagro. ¿Dónde te crees que vamos?

Justo antes de salir del campus universitario se encontraba el edificio principal de Biología y Ciencias arcanas; lo rodearon hasta llegar a una puerta que se encontraba bajando una escaleras, justo bajo la esquina contraria desde la que se habían acercado. No había indicación alguna de qué era ese lugar salvo un cartel que rezaba " _Descuento en los combinados para estudiantes y profesores_ ". Desde el interior se escuchaba buena música, así como las voces de muchos ponis. Aitana abrió la puerta de un empujón y gritó:

—¡Una ronda para todos, invito yo!

Todos los presentes, sementales, yeguas y grifos, gritaron una ovación al mismo tiempo. Puede que Aitana fuera una arqueóloga caída en desgracia, que sus teorías fueran absurdas, y que no supiera mantener la compostura durante la evaluación de su tesis doctoral... pero nadie hacía fiesta como ella.

Aitana Pones había vuelto a la universidad.

La banda de Lovely Rock -una joven yegua que había ganado hacía poco un concurso de jóvenes talentos- animó la noche con canciones marchosas y bailables. La bebida empezó a correr a raudales; la mayor parte de los jóvenes bailaba sin cesar, mientras que algunos se sentaban en mesas hablando de sus propios asuntos. Macdolia observó cómo Aitana parecía tener un estómago sin fin cuando se trataba de ingerir bebidas alcohólicas, uniéndose tanto a la pisa de baile como a distintos grupos de ponis. Sería una borde y una asocial, pero en ese ambiente estaba como en casa.

En algún momento de la noche, mientras Aitana tomaba algo en la barra, un trío de sementales se acercó a ella. Su aspecto era el de alguien que encontraba relajante enfrentarse a mantíoras a casco plano, lo cual se reforzaba con los tatuajes que llevaban en sus patas delanteras. Uno de ellos se apoyó amenazadoramente en la barra, y clavó la vista en Aitana. Macdolia se puso tensa, pero su amiga marrón le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizase.

—Eh, Pones. Todavía no hemos olvidado lo que hiciste la última vez.

—Ah, mierda, Steady Rock, ahora no. Hace poco me rompí las costillas y aún me estoy recuperando.

El gran semental miró a sus compañeros con cara de frustración. Luego pareció tener una idea.

—Oh, así que la señorita nos tiene miedo, ¿no?

—Steady, no me provoques —amenazó Aitana—, que no estoy en condiciones.

Pero el mismo semental, viendo que su primera táctica no funcionaba, se acercó y le susurró al oído:

—El que pierda invita al otro a un "levanta muertos".

La yegua marrón apuró su sidra hasta el fondo.

—¿Hace una ronda completa? Nada de aplastar o golpes en el flanco. ¿Tus condiciones?

—Sin golpes bajos. Oh, y Heavy Cargo se ha hecho un esguince en las pata trasera derecha, no se la retuerzas.

Aitana dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe y gritó:

—¡Trato hecho!

Se giró rápidamente y propinó un soberbio casquetazo a Steady Rock en el morro, con tanta fuerza que puso a prueba su buen nombre. Toda la taberna gritó de júbilo y empezaron a hacer apuestas. Los otros dos ponis que acompañaban a Steady se lanzaron contra la arqueóloga. Macdolia se giró al barman.

—¿Esto es normal?

—¡Uh, ni te lo imaginas, joven! Aquí tenemos un dicho: "No vale la pena festejar si no hay una pelea en la que apostar". Las únicas normas son... ¡EH!

La pelea se detuvo y los cuatro contendientes miraron al dueño de la taberna.

—¡Soltad las sillas, conocéis las reglas!

Disculpándose, dejaron los muebles en su sitio antes de volver a enzarzarse en una ensalada de mamporrazos. El barman sacó un papel y se acercó a Macdolia.

—Por cierto, ¿quieres apostar? Vamos cinco a tres a favor de Aitana.

Uno de los sementales salió volando, proyectado por una coz, hacia la salida. Cuando se giró, Macdolia vio a su amiga agarrada del cuello de uno de sus adversarios mientras le pegaba coces al otro.

—Nah, creo que paso.

La yegua roja se abstuvo un poco del ambiente al notar un picazón en su cutie mark. Sabía bien que eso significaba, pero tenía ganas de quedarse un rato más y, dicho sea de paso, asegurarse que Aitana volvía de una pieza a su casa. Entonces escuchó una conversación en una mesa cercana que le llamó la atención.

—...ni idea. No se puede viajar en el tiempo sin causar una paradoja temporal.

—Según las teorías de Blackstephen Holekins, sería posible en un plano multidimensional, justificable según la teoría de cuerdas.

—Claro, una teoría que predice la existencia de diez a la quinientas potencia universos, ¡no me hagas reír!

—Amigos, si me permitís —interrumpió Macdolia mientras se sentaba con su bebida—, creo que tengo que discrepar...

Así, la yegua roja de las coletas pasó varios minutos debatiendo sobre física cuántica y viajes temporales con esos estudiantes. Se hallaba entrando de lleno en el punto central de su argumento acerca de cómo se pueden evitar las paradojas temporales, cuando escuchó que la pelea parecía haber parado a su espalda. Cuando se giró se encontró con que Aitana había sido placada contra el suelo, con dos de sus contrincantes haciendo pila sobre ella; se fue a levantar para ayudarla pero, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Steady Rock estaba aguantando a su compañero para no aplastar a la yegua marrón, cumpliendo con las condiciones del combate. Finalmente, Aitana consiguió sacar una pata y golpear el suelo tres veces.

—¡Vale, me rindo! —los dos sementales se levantaron y Steady Rock tendió una pata a la yegua para ayudarla—. Joder, ya podréis los tres contra una dama indefensa.

—¡¿Indefensa?! —gritó el poni que todavía estaba fuera de combate, cubriéndose el morro.

—¡¿DAMA?! —gritó toda la taberna.

El dinero de las apuestas fue repartido, y la banda liderada por Lovely Rock continuó su concierto. El alcohol, financiado por Aitana, siguió corriendo con más ritmo que antes. Todavía quedaba mucha noche por delante.

* * *

La sala estaba en la absoluta penumbra; sobre el lecho que había en el centro de la misma, una poni aparentemente moribunda yacía inerte, salvo por el pausado movimiento de su respiración. Una figura se deslizó sin tratar de pasar desapercibida por el lugar, caminó hasta una ventana... y abrió las cortinas de golpe. La luz del maravilloso sol de Celestia inundó la estancia, y Aitana Pones dio un respingo sobre la cama.

—¡OH DIOS! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡ARG!

—¡Buenos días, Aitana! —saludó Macdolia jovialmente.

—¡No grites, por lo que más quieras! —respondió esta con la voz ronca.

—Venga, arriba que te he preparado café. Mucho café.

Aitana se sentó en la cama como buenamente pudo, intentando no vomitar.

—Oh mierda, no está bien abusar de una yegua enferma...

—Querrás decir "borracha".

—No, no, enferma. Borracha estaba anoche, hoy estoy enferma.

Tras un buen vaso de agua -seguido de un rápido viaje al baño-, dos cafés y un analgésico, la arqueóloga volvió a ser capaz de abrir los ojos sin sentirse morir en el intento. A Macdolia se le hacía raro ver a su amiga en un ambiente tan distendido como una universidad. Y aún más el hecho de que no llevara sus eternas alforjas, ya que estas descansaban en un soporte para tal fin cerca de la entrada. La casa de Aitana era sencilla: un pequeño chalet con un jardín bastante descuidado, cercano al campus universitario pero en el exterior de la ciudad. Tenía pocos vecinos y el lugar parecía bastante pacífico. Desde el exterior la casa parecía parcialmente en ruinas: la pintura estaba desconchada, la hierba mal cuidada, y las ventanas tan sucias que costaba ver el interior... y lo cierto es que el mismo no era mucho mejor: Cachivaches que se amontonaban por todo, artefactos extraños, mapas, libros que iban desde modernos tratados de historia hasta pergaminos ancestrales... Lo único que parecía mantener un mínimo orden era la cocina en si, por lo que Macdolia no tuvo demasiados problemas para encontrar el café.

Pero había algo que le llamó la atención desde que entró en el edificio de madrugada, cargando con Aitana: un ligero ruido, como el chirrido de un enjambre de chicharras pero muy débil, que sonaba continuamente.

—Aitana, ¿qué es ese ruido?

—¿El qué? Ah, claro —sonrió ella—. Unos bichos que me traje de una expedición a Egiptrot llamados "canturos". Son unos insectos que se comen el polvo y las arañas, y no les gusta salir a la luz. Están debajo del entarimado.

—¿Y para qué los tienes? Son bastante molestos, ¿no crees?

—Nah, me he acostumbrado. Pero mira, intenta caminar sin hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, que intentes caminar en silencio.

Macdolia hizo lo que le pedía, aunque no entendía nada. Cuando dio unos pocos pasos tan sigilosamente como pudo, ocurrió algo sorprendente: Los canturos dejaron de cantar y la casa quedó en completo silencio. Era un sistema de alarma. Aitana se sirvió un tercer vaso de café.

—Unos bichos cojonudos, ¿no crees?

El ruido del correo depositado en el buzón hizo que Macdolia fuera a por el mismo. Aitana todavía tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y no se sentía en condiciones de intentar algo tan arriesgado como caminar.

—Es un mensaje de tu padre, Aitana —dijo la yegua roja—. Dice que quiere verte "cuando te recuperes" en la sala de entrenamiento mágico.

—Vale. ¿Vienes, verdad?

—No, creo que no iré —respondió Macdolia con una sonrisa.

Aitana miró a su amiga, extrañada, la cual seguía junto a la entrada.

—Hace mucho que me fui. Tengo que volver ya.

—Macdolia, nunca me has contado de dónde eres ni a qué te dedicas. Porque las dos sabemos que lo de "guardaespaldas" no es ni la mitad de la verdad.

—Desde luego —rió la poni roja—. No esperaría que lo creyeras. A ver cómo te lo explico...

La yegua de las coletas se sentó frente a su amiga con una críptica sonrisa.

—¿Y si te dijera que soy la creación de una yegua que lanzó un hechizo a dos yeguas para fusionarlas temporalmente, que una novela de viajes en el tiempo escrita por mi padre acabó incluida en el hechizo por error, y que así nací yo? ¿Y si además te dijera que me dedico a viajar por el tiempo y las dimensiones ayudando a todo aquel que puedo, y que esta ha sido una de mis primeras aventuras?

Aitana miró fijamente a Macdolia, apuró su nuevo vaso de café de un solo trago, y respondió.

—Pues te diría que no sé qué mierda te has fumado, pero que yo quiero un poco.

Macdolia soltó una alegre carcajada.

—Ya lo suponía yo.

—Venga, va —añadió la yegua marrón con una risa—. Entonces, ¿qué me depara el futuro, oh viajera temporal?

—La verdad no lo sé seguro, hay muchos futuros distintos. Y si te lo dijera cambiaría la historia en si.

Aitana estaba a punto de bromear una vez más, pero la expresión de Macdolia la hizo callarse. La yegua roja había bajado la vista, seria y con la boca entreabierta, como si buscara cómo decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Aitana... busca ayuda cuando ocurra.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuando ocurra el qué?

—Cuando despiertes.

Ambas yeguas se miraron a los ojos en silencio.

—Macdolia, como broma está bien pero esto ha sido muy turbio.

—Por desgracia no puedo decirte más —dijo la aludida dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Ya es hora de que vuelva. Cuídate, doctora Pones.

—¿Doctora? Se te va la pinza, Macdolia. Yo solo soy una diplomada en historia y arqueología.

—De momento. Nos volveremos a ver, amiga mía.

La yegua roja abrió la puerta y desapareció tras el brillante halo del sol. Aitana se levantó y corrió como pudo tras ella.

—¡Eh, Macdolia, espera! Al menos dime...

Cuando salió al exterior, la arqueóloga se encontró mirando al vacío y caótico jardín delantero de su casa. Escudriñó los alrededores, buscando a su amiga sin éxito.

—...dónde vives... ¿Pero qué diantres?

Tras asegurarse de que Macdolia no se había escondido en los alrededores para darle un susto, Aitana decidió refugiarse del deslumbrante día. O eso era una broma muy bien preparada... o bien acababa de rozar otro misterio del universo. En cualquier caso sentía que, como había dicho Macdolia, volverían a verse tarde o temprano.

No pudo evitar pensar, riendo para sí misma, que quizá el destino le había preparado la mayor resaca de la historia universal.

* * *

Unas horas más tardes, Aitana atravesó una puerta y entró en una gran sala en la que se hallaba su padre.

—Hola hija, ¿ya te has recuperado? ¿Macdolia no ha venido?

—Por orden: "más o menos" y "no", papá.

La sala de entrenamiento mágico era una gran estancia rectangular con montón de ventanas, las cuales estaban actualmente cubiertas por grandes cortinas. Las paredes, completamente lisas, contrastaban con el suelo, en el cual se había dibujado un enorme entramado ritual. Se trataba de tres círculos concéntricos; dentro de los mismos había un pentagrama cuyos vórtices coincidían con el círculo exterior. Entre línea y línea había una gran sucesión de runas de distintos tipos, algunas de las cuales brillaban ligeramente. En el centro del círculo ritual reposaba el sarcófago de Manresht.

—Veo que has trabajado duro —comentó Aitana mientras inspeccionaba los dibujos en busca de errores—. Debería haberte echado un casco.

—Hija, casi te matas para detener la fiebre infernal. Al menos tenía que dejarte tener una noche en paz.

—¿Ha intentado liberarse durante la noche?

—Logró debilitar ligeramente el sello arcano, pero nada grave. Con el círculo podemos estar bastante tranquilos de que no escapará sin que nos enteremos.

—Vale, pero no podrás tener la sala de entrenamiento mágico reservada mucho tiempo, papá.

—No hará falta —respondió el unicornio gris—. Ya he contactado con Gilderald, y hemos quedado en un lugar abandonado en medio de ninguna parte. Ahí podremos abrir el sarcófago y contener a Manresht hasta que se agote la magia que lo mantiene vivo.

Aitana paseó un poco alrededor del circo, buscando cualquier detalle que se les pudiera escapar.

—¿No ha habido ningún flujo de energía demoníaca? ¿Cualquier cosa que le pueda servir de alimento?

—No, y aunque así fuera Gilderald es un experto en campos de contención. Podrá aislarlo el tiempo suficiente.

—Bueno... parece un buen plan, desde luego.

Padre e hija fueron a una mesa en una esquina donde había dos vasos, una botella de brandy y otra de zumo de frutas. El profesor Pones tuvo la delicadeza de servirse él un brandy, y darle a su Aitana un vaso de zumo, la cual lo agradeció.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —preguntó esta tras beber un trago.

—Esta tarde. Ya he contratado un transporte, mañana por la mañana llegaremos al lugar.

—Papá, hay algo que me preocupa.

El semental miró a su hija, interesado, cuando esta empezó a explicar.

—Es obvio que nos enfrentamos a un grupo bien organizado y poderoso. Han conseguido organizar una invasión demoníaca en silencio en los Reinos Lobo, y ayudar al regreso de Manresht sin llamar la atención. Y si a eso unimos la recompensa que ofrecieron por el cetro, y el que me utilizaran para llegar a Manresht...

—Sí, creo que veo por dónde vas. Ellos verían las mismas señales que localizaste tú, pero no supieron encontrar su tumba. Tuvieron que usar a una experta en esa materia para localizarlo.

El profesor bebió un trago de su licor.

—Solo se me ocurre una opción por la que quisieran capturar a Manresht con vida: querían ofrecer su alma a otro señor del Tártaro.

—Pero, ¿por qué enviaron un nigromante? —inquirió Aitana—. Los cultos diabolistas son muy cerrados, y raramente admiten a otros practicamentes de las artes prohibidas. Joder, además los cultistas suelen ser prepotentes y orgullosos; habría ido el culto en persona y habría competido por ver quién servía al señor más poderoso. En su lugar han sido...

—Inteligentes —completó el profesor—. Han sido muy inteligentes.

—Y nosotros les hemos entregado el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio.

Aitana se levantó, caminando en círculos mientras razonaba.

—Entonces tenemos al menos a dos señores del Tártaro compitiendo, con sus cultistas mortales; un nigromante que, por alguna razón, está ayudándoles... Solo falta que también tengan magos negros manipulando mentes como los cerdos que son.

—Es un poco pronto para asegurarlo, hija.

—¡Joder, ¿pues cuál es la opción?! —exclamó Aitana—. ¡Sabían dónde encontrarme! Sabían lo que estaba haciendo realmente, y el nigromante jamás me tomó como una simple arqueóloga. No me subestimó, me atacó con todo lo que tuvo a su alcance. Si no llega a estar Macdolia conmigo me habría matado en el barco. Nos estamos enfrentando a algo muy grande.

El profesor Pones se quedó en silencio, sin poder rebatir a su hija. Todo apuntaba a que sus suposiciones eran ciertas: fuera quien fuera realmente su enemigo u objetivos, les llevaba ventaja. De alguna forma había descubierto a qué se dedicaba Aitana, y lo había aprovechado. Si habían descubierto eso, ¿qué más podían saber?

—Pero esto no es lo más jodido —añadió la yegua marrón—. Los lobos no tienen magia como nosotros, pero tienen una ventaja: Conocen a los demonios. Sus leyendas hablan de ellos, y sus soldados entrenan para detectar cualquier indicio del Tártaro y en cómo combatir a sus criaturas. La segunda noche de la Fiebre vi a los guardias adaptarse a las tácticas de los zombies ígneos, y sabían bien cómo combatirlos y cómo derrotarlos. Son una raza acostumbrada a la guerra, de no haber detenido la Fiebre Infernal hoy se habrían retirado al norte, habrían reorganizado su ejército y estarían combatiendo a Manresht.

—Hija, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—¿Qué pasará cuando desaten una maldición similar en Equestria?

Aitana se levantó y caminó unos pasos antes de detenerse y terminar su razonamiento con un aspaviento.

—¡Somos los últimos! Desde que Celestia intentó eliminar las artes de la magia prohibidas, también desaparecieron todas las órdenes que podían combatirlas. ¡Solo quedamos nosotros! ¡No hay nadie más! La Guardia Solar no sabe cómo enfrentarse al demonio más simple, y la Guardia Lunar no sabe hacer mucho más. Si esta organización desata el poder del Tártaro en Equestria...

El anciano semental dejó con su magia el vaso sobre la mesa, quedando mirando al suelo, pensativo.

—Quizá sea hora de organizar... algo para sacar a la luz este tipo de conocimientos. Forzar a la guardia a reconocer que existen estos peligros en la sombra. Pero no sé cómo...

El profesor se vio interrumpido por el golpe de una puerta al abrirse violentamente.

—¡Vaya, si aquí está la mayor farsante de la universidad de Manehattan!

Aitana y el profesor Pones reconocieron la irritante voz del semental que había entrado sin ser invitado; tras él llegó un grupo de de ponis armados con cámaras de fotos, libretas y bolígrafos. Aitana sintió una creciente tentación de sacar una daga y hacer una locura, pero luego recordó que asesinar por un arranque de mala leche no está bien. Incluso en su esquema de valores.

—Doctor Trottinghoof... ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

El doctor, un pegaso entrado en años, se plantó altivamente ante la familia Pones, encarando directamente a la arqueóloga.

—Nada, Aitana Pones —respondió, con su aguda voz que parecía gritar "pégame"—. He estado escuchando las cosas que mencionaste anoche. Como tonterías acerca de que la Fiebre Infernal había sido causada por un hechicero de leyenda... ¿te suena el nombre _Manresht_?

—¡Me voy a cagar en todo! ¿Es que no puedes dejarme tranquila desde que te llamé "inepto"?

—¿Ahora cambias lo ocurrido? ¡Te atreviste a poner en duda mi tesis doctoral, Aitana Pones, y ahora surges con una increíble historia acerca de la existencia de Manresht! He venido a que la justifiques y demuestres... si es que no te has inventado todo esto...

El profesor Pones vio cómo la ceja de su hija empezaba a temblar con un tic nervioso. Intentó decirle que se relajara, sabía bien que ese tic no auguraba nada bueno. Pero no le dio tiempo.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Discúlpame, doctor "cojo-todo-lo-que-escribió-un-eminente-arqueólogo-y-encuentro-más-pruebas-que-demuestren-su-teoría-sin-mover-el-PUTO-CULO-de-mi-despacho"! ¡Tú te atreves a llamarte arqueólogo, cuando no pasas de ser una RATA DE BIBLIOTECA!

—Mi tesis doctoral fue validada por eminentes doctores de...

—¡Doctores que no hacen más que lamerse el culo mutuamente! Conserváis una verdad FALSA a base de buscar pruebas que justifiquen su versión de la historia y de rechazar toda aquella que la contradiga. Os traje pruebas, Trottinghoof, de todo lo que expuse.

—Pruebas que podrías haber obtenido de cualquier lugar, Aitana Pones, y haber creado tu propia teoría sobre una inexistente guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania.

Aitana dio un fuerte golpe con sus cascos al suelo y se acercó al doctor. Los periodistas tomaban nota como locos, al tiempo que sacaban fotos.

—¡No sólo os traje pruebas, pedazo de gilipollas! ¡Os dí la localización exacta de las ruinas, os traje algunas armaduras del ducado de Unicornia y de los guerreros cebra! ¡Y lo rechazasteis, ni siquiera enviasteis a nadie a comprobar si las ruinas existían!

—¿Para qué íbamos a enviar a nadie, Aitana Pones? Si hubiera existido una guerra entre Equestria y Cebrania habríamos encontrado registros o pruebas en nuestro propio reino. Eso aparte de que la propia princesa Celestia ha negado dicha confrontación.

—Ella tendrá sus motivos para hacerlo, Trottinghoof, ¡pero yo encontré pruebas que vosotros os negasteis a considerar!

—¡No nos hacen falta pruebas, Aitana Pones, para poder decir bien claro que como arqueóloga eres un FRAUDE!

La sala se quedó en silencio tras esa afirmación, ya que Aitana no respondió durante unos segundos. La yegua giró la cabeza lentamente, clavando la mirada en su padre durante un instante. Con la furia en su mirada, echó a caminar lentamente hacia una pared... y golpeó el botón de la alarma de incendios. El agudo sonido de la misma pronto llenó todo el edificio, acompañado por el trotar de cientos de estudiantes abandonándolo. Los periodistas observaron la escenas alucinados, pero sin dejar de sacar fotografías y tomar notas.

—¿Ahora estás saboteando el campus? ¡Esto no quedará así...!

Pero el doctor Trottinghoof se calló al observar que Aitana asía un hacha del equipo anti-incendios y se acercaba al sarcófago que había en el centro del círculo ritual. A decir verdad, había estado tan ofuscado en humillar a la arqueóloga que ni había reparado en el mismo.

—Aitana —intentó su padre—, ¿no estarás pensando en...?

—Papá, empieza a correr.

Cualquiera que hubiera imaginado lo que Aitana estaba pensando la habría intentado detener; quizá razonando sobre lo inconveniente de sus acciones o, de tener la habilidad suficiente, usando la fuerza bruta. Sin embargo no había nadie en el mundo que conociera a Aitana Pones tan bien como lo hacía su padre, el cual optó por la única opción lógica: Obedecer. Jamás nadie habría imaginado que un semental paralítico pudiera alcanzar semejante velocidad impulsándose solo con sus patas delanteras. Aitana esperó unos pocos segundos antes de continuar, con cierta sorna en su tono de voz.

—Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la demostración de que esta arqueóloga jamás miente —expuso Aitana imitando la voz de una azafata—. Lo que están a punto de presenciar es el alzamiento del gran hechicero demoníaco Manresht, causante de la Fiebre Infernal, y que yo misma capturé en los Reinos lobo. Permítanme recordarles que estamos en un primer piso: Si saltan por la ventana deberían llegar al exterior relativamente intactos.

Después levantó el hacha y golpeó la tapa del sarcófago, rompiendo todos los sellos con imprensionantes chisporroteos acanos. A continuación echó a correr pero, antes de abandonar la sala, se giró y gritó:

—¡MANRESHT, BONITO, QUE DICEN QUE NO ERES DE VERDAD!

Aitana Pones, la arqueóloga con la peor reputación de la universidad de Manehattan, galopó a toda velocidad. A su espalda se desató el infierno.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _He tardado en actualizar, mis disculpas. Estoy en demasiadas cosas últimamente._

 _Un saludo grandísimo a Anon, Sr_Atomo y Eltipo25 por vuestros amables comentarios. Tendré pocos lectores, pero lo que tengo al menos son de calidad :). De todas formas, como siempre digo, los elogios siempre suben el ánimo, pero una crítica constructiva es lo que me hace mejorar._

 _¡Un abrazo, publicaré en breve la conclusión de la primera parte de esta historia!_


	11. Capítulo 10: Despierta, mundo

La clase magistral de Biología Aplicada transcurría con normalidad en otro edificio del campus. Los alumnos se afanaban en tomar apuntes cuando uno de ellos alzó la cabeza y miró alrededor, extrañado al sentir un hormigueo en la nuca. Una yegua cercana hizo lo mismo instantes después, seguida al poco por el resto de la clase. La profesora se percató del extraño comportamiento de sus alumnos.

—¿Qué les ocurre, jóvenes?

Y entonces ella lo notó también: el corazón se le desbocó sin razón, y el pelaje de su nuca y espalda se erizó. Un miedo irracional la invadió... y entonces se escuchó el aullido.

* * *

Los estudiantes abandonaron la facultad de historia y arqueología, siguiendo las instrucciones de evacuación al sonar la alarma de incendios. Todo parecía en calma y no se veía fuego por ninguna parte. Algunos empezaron a augurar que se había tratado de una falsa alarma cuando se escuchó un grito desde el primer piso.

—¡Manresht, bonito, que dicen que no eres de verdad!

Un par de segundos después, el profesor Pones salió del edificio galopando sin prestar atención a los congregados, seguido de cerca por su hija. Tras las ventanas de la sala de entrenamiento mágico se escucharon varios gritos histéricos... y el aullido más terrorífico que habían escuchado jamás. Los alumnos echaron a correr, alejándose del fenómeno, y las ventanas estallaron cuando el doctor Trottinghoof y los periodistas saltaron por estas, algunos de ellos envueltos en las cortinas que no se habían molestado en apartar.

Y el infierno se desató.

Las llamas aparecieron de la nada, girando dentro de la estancia como un torbellino. Las ventanas que seguían intactas no se rompieron, sino que sus cristales se tornaron rojos antes de fundirse y caer por su propio peso. Los presentes huyeron por sus vidas, sin entender qué estaba pasando, mientras el torbellino crecía en fuerza y velocidad. Y, cuando parecía que no podía volverse más violento, hubo una deflagración de llamas a través de la cual apareció una criatura cuadrúpeda.

La imponente figura de Manresht saltó desde la ventana y, cuando estuvo en el suelo, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, aullando. Alto como el más grande entre los de su raza, su musculatura era un fiel reflejo del poder demoníaco que le había sido concedido. El pelaje, negro como la noche, se agitaba violentamente con las ráfagas de fuego que iban surgiendo a su alrededor; frente a él, los ponis echaron a correr, alejándose de la monstruosidad.

Hubo gritos en el aire cuando algunos estudiantes pegaso vieron a una patrulla de guardias en la distancia; un grupo de tres soldados, uno por cada raza poni, llegó al campus y corrió en contra de la corriente de estudiantes. Durante un instante se quedaron parados, sin saber bien cómo actuar; no era común ver lobos de Los Reinos en Equestria, y mucho menos verlos utilizar una magia como aquella. El unicornio tomó el mando y repartió instrucciones entre sus compañeros; a continuación lanzó un hechizo al aire para pedir refuerzos, antes de interponerse entre Manresht y los estudiantes, preparado para rechazar cualquier ataque. El pegaso y el poni de tierra guiaron una apresurada evacuación del campus, que solo fue ignorada por aquellos que se escondieron donde pudieron y por los periodistas que esperaban redactar la noticia del año.

Mientras tanto, Aitana llegó a la taberna y, tras unos segundos, salió de la misma con una sidra en la pezuña. Su padre seguía observando la escena, resollando.

—¿Hace un trago, papá?

—Hija... ¿eres consciente de que vas a ir a la cárcel, verdad?

—Sí. Por eso disfruto de mi última sidra en mucho tiempo.

Manresht avanzó unos pasos. El guardia unicornio se puso frente a él y le ordenó que se rindiera. El milenario hechicero conjuró varias saetas de fuego impío que lanzó contra el guardia; este se defendió con una barrera que a duras penas logró desviar el ataque, recibiendo alguna quemadura. Rapidamente respondió lanzando un rayo mágico que el lobo atrapó con una garra.

—Ese guardia no tiene ni puta idea de lo que hace —comentó Aitana—. Manresht le está robando la energía.

—Vaya, eso suelen hacerlo los demonios, no los diabolistas.

—Debe ser un poder que le ha otorgado su señor...

Padre e hija se miraron durante un instante al caer en la cuenta a la vez.

—¡Tirek! —exclamaron.

—Je, tantos siglos y el condenado sigue intentando escapar del Tártaro.

Se escuchó el inequívoco sonido explosivo de varios conjuros de teletransporte. Junto a la taberna apareció una falange de unos treinta soldados, divididos a en números iguales entre pegasos, ponis de tierra y unicornios. Estos últimos habían ejecutado el teletransporte, portando cada uno a dos de sus compañeros. El capitán, un unicornio plateado de crines blancas, apareció y observó la escena.

—Equipo pegaso, ayuden con la evacuación. Soldados, tomen posiciones, escudos al frente, eviten que ese lobo escape. Magos, prepárense para conjurar sus barreras, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Aitana alzó una ceja, ¿de verdad ese guardia no veía que se trataba de un hechicero diabolista? De todas formas Manresht, aunque seguía siendo poderoso, estaba muy debilitado. Probablemente encontraran ellos mismos la forma de vencerlo.

La falange avanzó hacia el lobo, siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán. Los ponis de tierra abrieron la formación, rodeando la zona en un amplio semicírculo; el guardia unicornio, que tan valientemente había frenado a Manresht en solitario, fue reemplazado por el equipo de magos de combate de la guardia solar. El lobo miró a los ponis que le rodeaban y, sacando pecho con las garras a los lados, rugió.

—¡Lobo, estás rodeado! —gritó el capitán—. ¡Ríndete!

— _¡Patéticos herbívoros! —_ respondió Manresht en lobo antiguo—. _¡Soy el señor de las huestes infernales en la tierra, y pronto os uniréis a ellas para alimentarme!_

—Claro, los zombies ígneos eran sus primeros soldados —comentó Aitana—. Luego llamaría al resto de demonios desde el Tártaro; una invasión demoníaca en toda regla.

—Anda, dame un trago, hija.

El hechicero no esperó a saber si el líder de los ponis le había entendido: trazando símbolos arcanos de fuego en el aire, convocó una marea de llamas que avanzó hacia los soldados. Los unicornios respondieron a una rápida orden y convocaron barreras de energía que protegieron a sus compañeros. Con una nueva orden, una andanada de brillantes proyectiles mágicos fue lanzada contra Manresht. Este reaccionó alzando las patas delanteras hacia los lados y rugiendo: todos los conjuros se desviaron de su curso e impactaron contra las garras del hechicero, sin dañarlo. Sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza que antes al hacerlo y, literalmente, su cuerpo ganó masa muscular de forma notoria.

—¡Pero qué demonios hacen!

—Dales un momento hija, seguro que ven el truco en seguida.

La escena frente a ellos se repitió: Manresht lanzó un ataque, más poderoso que el anterior, que los unicornios detuvieron, apoyados por los escudos de sus compañeros ponis de tierra. Después conjuraron contra el lobo, el cual volvió a absorber su magia.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —exclamó Aitana.

—Esto es peor de lo que creía... —murmuró el profesor Pones—. Realmente no tienen ni idea...

Manresht cogió aire, hinchando el pecho, y exhaló una lengua de fuego que, como una onda de choque, impactó contra las barreras de los unicornios, las cuales se rompieron. El hechizo golpeó a los ponis de tierra con toda su fuerza, lanzándolos al suelo, quedando la formación rota y el capitán aturdido. El caos cundió en la unidad hasta que una voz femenina se alzó sobre los rugidos de Manresht.

—¡Magos, barrera fragmentada! ¡Soldados, rehaced la formación! ¡Pegasos, hostigad al enemigo!

La yegua unicornio que había lanzado la orden portaba una armadura dorada con emblemas que la identificaban como cabo. Su pelaje era rosa blanquecino y sus crines, que sobresalían ligeramente por debajo del casco, de un brillante tono rojo. Incluso en la distancia Aitana apreció el profundo tono azul de sus ojos.

El resto de la unidad respondió a las órdenes: Manresht volvió a convocar un muro de llamas; los unicornios, en vez de tratar de detenerlo, lo desviaron en todas direcciones. Los pegasos, haciendo rápidas pasadas, lanzaron una lluvia de virotes de ballesta sobre el lobo, obligándolo a usar su magia para defenderse, y los ponis de tierra retomaron posiciones.

—¡Esa yegua sabe! —exclamó Aitana, alzando la sidra—. Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando y todo.

La sonrisa de Aitana murió cuando el capitán se recuperó y ordenó lanzar una andanada de hechizos contra Manresht. El profesor Pones y su hija se llevaron una pata a la cara. Una vez más, el diabolista detuvo los conjuros, alimentándose con su poder, y lo utilizó para crear llamas que tomaron forma de reptil frente a los mortales.

Los reptiles ígneos avanzaron hacia los ponis de tierra, lanzando saetas de fuego que obligaron a los soldados a parapetarse tras sus escudos. Los unicornios pasaron a intentar contener a esas violentas criaturas con su magia. El capitán lanzó un poderoso rayo mágico, el cual fue atrapado por Manresht de igual forma que antes.

—¡Que lo estáis alimentando, pedazo de subnormal! Te lo dije, papá, ¡te lo dije! ¡Te dije que la guardia no sabría enfrentarse a esto!

—Aitana, creo que vas a tener que hacer algo.

La arqueóloga asintió y trotó hacia los soldados que, incapaces de detener ni a los reptiles ni al lobo, retrocedían siguiendo las órdenes de su capitán.

—¡Que un pegaso lleve un mensaje al cuartel! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

—A ver... este, sargento, ¿no?

El capitán se giró hacia la civil que le molestaba: una yegua marrón que portaba largas alforjas bien ajustadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Capitán Clear Order, y ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, yegua.

—Bueno, capitán, escucha, ¿sabes combatir contra ese hechicero? Porque yo sí.

Irritado, Clear Order se giró a uno de sus soldados.

—Starbright, evacúe a esta civil —un poni de tierra color café y con crines negras se acercó para cumplir la orden.

—¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? ¡Te digo que sé cómo vencerlo! Es un hechicero diabolista que ya debería estar muerto, está lejos de su fuente de poder. Basta con contenerlo.

El soldado que iba a arrestarla se detuvo al oír esas palabras y miró a su capitán. El unicornio se giró hacia Aitana.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo sabes tú eso?

—Lo sé porque yo lo contuve, lo alejé de su fuente de poder y lo liberé.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Ya me detendrás luego, pero ahora hazme caso si no quieres que alguno de tus hombres muera.

Hubo varios gritos en la primera línea cuando los seres ígneos lanzaron una enorme llamarada hacia los ponis de tierra . Manresht conjuró una auténtica tormenta de proyectiles infernales que los unicornios se afanaron en detener.

—Esos reptiles son salamandras, unos demonios menores del fuego. Que tus pegasos traigan nubes y las descarguen sobre ellas. Despliega a tus unicornios y que solo se defiendan, cada vez que lo atacáis absorbe vuestra magia para mantenerse con vida.

El capitán pareció dudar si hacer caso a esa desconocida. A su lado, la cabo que antes asumió momentáneamente el mando retrocedió desviando varios ataques con su magia.

—Capitán, creo que esta yegua tiene razón.

—¿Cabo Violet?

—Se está volviendo más poderoso cada vez, no podremos resistir mucho más.

Finalmente, Clear Order asintió y repartió instrucciones entre sus soldados. Los pegasos provocaron una inmensa lluvia sobre Manresht que tuvo el efecto esperado: las salamandras se apagaron poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Aitana avanzó, recogiendo el escudo de un soldado herido.

—Haz que tus unicornios lo rodeen —después miró alrededor y gritó—. ¿Algún unicornio aquí conoce la magia rúnica, aunque sea un poco?

—¡Yo!

Aitana se acercó al mago que había respondido y trazó varias runas en el suelo.

—Voy a distraerlo. Necesito que traces con tu magia un círculo a su alrededor, bastante grande, siguiendo este patrón.

— _Tra, mag, mau, tei..._ —murmuró el unicornio mientras leía las runas—. Entendido.

La arqueóloga se ajustó el escudo y avanzó hacia Manresht, superando la linea que formaban los ponis de tierra y los unicornios. El lobo milenario, al verla avanzar, se giró hacia ella.

—¡Eh, hijo de puta! —gritó apartando el escudo—. ¡Soy yo, la zorra que te ha alejado de tu madriguera!

Manresht, viendo a la insolente mortal que se había atrevido a atraparlo, rugió y llamó a todo el poder que el Tártaro le pudo proporcionar. Una inmensa bola de fuego se formó frente a él, y la lanzó contra Aitana; esta, en vez de esquivarla, cargó contra la misma con el escudo por delante. La explosión cubrió de llamas toda la zona pero, cuando estas empezaron a extinguirse, la yegua marrón ya estaba saltando sobre Manresht.

Los soldados que rodeaban la zona observaron impresionados como esa yegua se enzarzaba en un hábil combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Manresht; se mantenía siempre fuera del alcance de sus garras y encontraba contínuamente huecos en la defensa del lobo; sin embargo las fracturas que sufriera hacía apenas una semana le pasaron factura, y el gran lobo estuvo a punto de atraparla en varias ocasiones. Finalmente el unicornio encargado de las runas gritó:

—¡Ya está!

—¡Todos los unicornios, concentrad vuestra magia en las runas, vamos! —gritó Aitana mientras retrocedía. Asediada por una lluvia de hechizos tuvo que recuperar el escudo para protegerse.

Las runas trazadas en el suelo empezaron a brillar, alimentadas por la magia de los soldados. Manresht, dándose cuenta de su error, corrió para intentar escapar de la encerrona, pero nada más acercarse al linde del círculo se detuvo, protegiéndose la cara. Rugiendo, conjuró una violenta ola de llamas contra los ponis frente a él. Los unicornios conjuraron una barrera que no llegó a ser necesaria: el fuego infernal se detuvo antes de llegar a tocar el círculo rúnico.

—Dile a tus hombres que mantengan el círculo —murmuró Aitana—. Pronto se quedará sin magia y morirá.

Manresht trató de conjurar varias veces más, debilitándose rápidamente. Sabiéndose derrotado, retrocedió hasta el centro del círculo. El brillo de sus ojos empezó a perder fuerza, y su cuerpo perdió masa rápidamente y cayó de rodillas al suelo, languideciendo. En ese momento, Aitana avanzó, superando el círculo rúnico, y se acercó al diabolista, lanzando el escudo a un lado.

— _Se acabó, Manresht —_ dijo en lobo antiguo—. _Ha llegado tu hora._

— _Aitana Pones..._ —la voz de Manresht, oscura y antinatural, provocó un escalofrío en los presentes. Aitana se mantuvo impasible—. _Desconoces a qué fuerzas te enfrentas, poni. El señor de la sombra regresará, y tú pronto conocerás la muerte._

— _No es la primera vez que predicen mi muerte, diabolista._

— _No, arqueóloga, tú vivirás. Aquello que sostienes como cierto se mostrará falso, aquellos que estuvieron a tu lado se tornarán contra ti, y tu mundo se desmoronará. Traerás la muerte a quienes trates de proteger, y traicionarás a quien ames y te corresponda. Traidora, traicionada, asesina. Ese es tu destino, mortal, ese es tu destino._

Esas últimas palabras se perdieron mientras Manresht caía sobre las cuatro patas. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, su pelaje cayó y fue arrastrado por el viento. Finalmente su carne se marchitó, convirtiéndose en cenizas que se mezclaron con la tierra aún humedecida por la lluvia que provocaron los pegasos.

La maldición que había lanzado Manresht no inquietaba en absoluto a Aitana. Sin embargo, lo de "el señor de la sombra"...

El ruido de las cámaras de fotos la sacó de su ensimismamiento; los periodistas habían fotografiado toda la escena y cómo Aitana había plantado cara al hechicero lobo antes de que este muriera. La yegua se giró hacia los guardias: ahora ya había mostrado todo, no había vuelta atrás. Y si iba a ir a la cárcel, al menos se daría el gustazo de decir cuatro cosas bien dichas.

—¿Dónde está el doctor Trottinghoof?

—Aitana Pones —comenzó Clear Order—, quedas detenida por...

—¡Ya sé que estoy detenida, joder! No voy a huir, dame un minuto para encontrar a ese doctor de pacotilla. ¡¿Dónde está?!

Periodistas y estudiantes abrieron un pasillo al final del cual se encontraba el pegaso en cuestión. Este, al verse descubierto, alzó una acusadora pezuña hacia Aitana y gritó:

—¡Loca! ¡Asesina, ha intentado matarme!

—¿Matarte? —respondió, acercándose—. Tú eres idiota, Trottinghoof. Si hubiera intentado matarte te aseguro que estarías muerto. ¡¿Has visto ese hechicero?! ¡Ese de ahí era Manresht, el diabolista lobo milenario!

—¡Pero... eso no es posible!

—¡¿Estás ciego o te niegas a verlo, Trottinghoof?! ¡¿Cuántos lobos diabolistas conoces?! Si no entiendes lo que ha ocurrido pregunta a cualquier estudiante de magia antigua y te lo explicará.

Aitana, sin dar tregua al doctor, siguió acercándose hasta él, el cual ni siquiera atinó a salir volando para huir de la yegua. Un par de guardias se interpusieron en el camino, temerosos de que fuera a agredir a Trottinghoof.

—¿Quieres saber por qué lo he hecho, doctor de pacotilla? ¡¿Quieres saberlo?! ¡Lo he hecho para demostrarte a ti y a tu panda de _lameculos_ que hay verdades ahí fuera que os negáis a ver; que el diabolismo, la nigromancia y la magia negra son reales! Has jurado mil veces que yo soy un fraude como arqueóloga. Pues si ser arqueóloga significa conformarme con una verdad falsa para conseguir fama y notoriedad, ¡me niego a seguir vuestros pasos!

Con un gesto involuntariamente dramático, Aitana se giró y señaló al montón de cenizas que servían como única evidencia del paso de Manresht por Equestria.

—Lo que has visto ahí es solo una muestra de lo que yo he vivido. Liches, magos negros, demonios, diabolistas, nigromantes, no muertos, espectros, maldiciones... ¡esas mierdas existen, Trottinghoof, por más que os neguéis a verlo! Un arqueólogo investiga, documenta y saca conclusiones. ¡Tienes razón, yo no soy una arqueóloga, porque yo actúo! Yo investigo, documento, saco conclusiones, y actúo para evitar el mal, para que payasos como tú puedan seguir viviendo ajenos a la verdad que les rodea. No, Trottinghoof, yo no soy una simple arqueóloga...

Quizá se trató de la liberación de hacer algo que, intrínsecamente, había asumido que jamás haría cuando decidió combatir en las sombras contra los practicantes de las artes prohibidas. O quizá fue el placer de poder hacer saber al mundo, por primera vez, cuál era su auténtica misión en la vida, y que quizá alguien llegara a imaginar todo lo que sacrificaba por ello. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Aitana disfrutó al pronunciar claramente sus siguientes palabras.

—Yo soy una cazadora de demonios.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Bueno, a un paso estamos del final de la primera parte de este fic... y todavía queda mucho. A decir verdad creo que hice muy bien reescribiéndolo, cuadrando mejor la historia y la mitología de fondo._

 _Para los que ya conocíais a Aitana Pones, os informo de que el siguiente capítulo es totalmente inédito. Nos moveremos a una nueva zona del mundo, y varios personajes canon empezarán a actuar directamente._

 _Gracias por leer, ¡dejadme reviews si os gustó!_


	12. Capítulo 11: El Imperio de Cristal

**Dos meses después.**

El Imperio de Cristal amanecía esplendoroso ese día; el escudo protector del Corazón de Cristal mantenía un clima agradable en la ciudad, el sol parecía ignorar las nubes y refulgía en las brillantes paredes de los edificios y, en especial, del palacio real. El juego de luces era, en una simple palabra, espectacular, bañando la ciudad en un mar de colores y juegos cromáticos, motivo por el cual la princesa _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ había adquirido la costumbre de despertar poco antes del amanecer.

Cadence disfrutaba de los últimos momentos de paz que iba a tener ese día desde su balcón; a su espalda, Shining Armor se removió en la cama y bostezó ruidosamente.

—Buenos días cariño —saludó somnoliento—. ¿Tan pronto y ya despierta?

Sonriendo, Cadence caminó hasta su marido y le besó en los labios.

—No entiendo cómo puedes dormir tan profundamente, Shining. Tenemos todo un reino en nuestras pezuñas.

—Exagerada. Habré dormido media hora más que tú —el fuerte unicornio blanco miró a su esposa y frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa.

—No es nada, cariño —respondió esta negando con la cabeza—. Es... creo que es el Corazón de Cristal; según parece puede comunicarse conmigo, creo que eso me está afectando un poco. Todavía no sé interpretar sus señales.

—¿No vino con un manual de instrucciones?

Riendo divertida, Cadence salió de la habitación y se dirigió al vestíbulo anexo a la misma, mientras que Shining tardó un poco en seguirla. Los dos guardias, ponis de cristal, que custodiaban la puerta saludaron a sus regentes, y uno de ellos partió a avisar al servicio de que sus Majestades habían despertado.

No pasó más de un minuto antes de que un elegante unicornio, acompañado dos asistentes y por dos doncellas entraran. El unicornio tenía el pelaje púrpura muy claro y crines naranjas, con una marca compuesta por una pluma escribiendo sobre un libro. Llevaba también un montón de papeles en las alforjas que colgaban a ambos lados de su grupa. A Shining Armor siempre le sorprendía ver que su consejero jamás perdía su elegante y delicado caminar a pesar de cargar con semejante montón de papeles.

Por su parte, las doncellas ofrecieron una silla a la reina, la cual aceptó, dejando que las diligentes yeguas empezaran a trabajar laboriosamente en la crin de la alicornio. Mientras tanto, Shining empezó a sufrir las atenciones de sus asistentes, ya que éstos tenían la tarea de escoger el vestuario del príncipe. Si por él fuera, llevaría siempre su fiel atuendo militar, pero la propia Cadence le había convencido de lo inconveniente que sería hacerlo.

—Buenos días, Zaphire —saludó Cadence.

—Buenos días, sus majestades Cadence y Shining Armor , hoy tienen una agenda apretada. Primero se abrirá la corte a las peticiones de los ciudadanos. Si mis contactos no erran en sus informes, la familia _Diamond_ intentará de nuevo convencerles para que se les otorgue a ellos el control de las minas.

—¿En qué se basan tus contactos? —inquirió Shining Armor.

—Oh, es sencillo, los sirvientes de la casa Diamond llevan aguardando en la cola desde antes del amanecer.

Cadence emitió una risa suspirada, entre divertida y resignada.

—Ah, los _Diamond_ —Cadence habló mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba que sus doncellas le acicalaran la crin—. No sé para qué lo intentan. Ya decreté que los recursos del imperio serían gestionados por y para los ciudadanos.

—Basan su petición en unos derechos de propiedad milenarios. Estos fueron concedidos por... un momento —Zaphire rebuscó entre sus papeles— … por el gran capitán _Crystal Feather,_ al cual se lo concedió el comandante _Urgus_ , al cual...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Shining Armor al reconocer los dos nombres— ¿De verdad están reclamando unos derechos que les concedió un subalterno del Rey Sombra? ¿Es una broma?

—Me temo que no, su majestad —aclaró Zaphire—. El Rey Sombra no llegó al poder en solitario, al contrario de lo que dice la leyenda. Su reino se basó en el terror, cierto, pero también concedió muchos privilegios a las casas nobles que le apoyaron, destruyó a las que no lo hicieron y colocó en posiciones de poder a aquellos que le sirvieron bien.

—¿Y en qué grupo están los Diamond?

—En el primero. Se sospecha, aunque no se ha podido demostrar, que fueron los mismos Diamond los que explotaron las minas durante el reinado del Rey Sombra, su Majestad.

—Deberíamos enviar a la guardia a registrar sus bienes.

—Sabes que sin pruebas es una terrible idea, mi amor —respondió Cadence con calma.

Aún enfadado, Shining Armor dejó que sus sastres siguieran con la tarea. El rey sombra, durante su reinado, instauró una sociedad esclavista en la cual sólo los nobles veían su libertad garantizada hasta cierto punto. El resto de ponis eran esclavizados sin piedad; los más afortunados eran condenados a trabajar construyendo edificios, armas, máquinas de guerra y demás, pero la mayoría eran destinados a las minas de cristal y hierro de las afueras de la ciudad. Cristal mágico que era muy preciado por su capacidad de potenciar hechizos y encantar objetos, y que el Rey Sombra se había encargado de extraer a cualquier precio.

Ese precio, normalmente, eran las vidas de sus ciudadanos. Las historias que Cadence y Shining habían escuchado de boca de algunos supervivientes a las minas eran estremecedoras: Trabajaban casi sin luz, y no recibían prácticamente agua ni comida. Derrumbamientos, emisiones de gas tóxico, partículas de cristal en el aire... Los que sobrevivieron se llevaron consigo graves secuelas tanto físicas como psicológicas. Solo habían pasado dos meses desde la expulsión del Rey Sombra, y todavía quedaba demasiado por hacer.

—Me encargaré de ello en la corte, Zaphire —sentenció Cadence—. ¿Qué más se presenta hoy?

—Hay nuevos informes de actividad criminal en varios distritos, sus majestades. Se sabe que anoche fueron saqueados varios comercios, así como al menos dos orfanatos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Cadence, alzándose ligeramente—. ¿Por qué iban a asaltar un orfanato? ¡No tienen casi dinero!

—Tienen poco dinero y mucho que perder —explicó Shining Armor con enfado—. Ningún trabajador entregado de un orfanato arriesgaría la vida de los potros por no entregar unas pocas monedas. Son objetivos fáciles y con poco riesgo.

—Hay que poner freno a esto, Shining.

—Me encargaré.

Zaphire Assistant observó a los regentes unos segundos por si tenían alguna otra pregunta; finalmente hizo una pronunciada reverencia y se retiró.

—Ordenaré que se les prepare el desayuno, sus majestades. La corte se abrirá dentro de una hora.

Con la usual puntualidad que mostraban los horarios preparados por el consejero real, la corte fue abierta exactamente sesenta minutos después. La cola, que había empezado a formarse antes del amanecer, abarcaba cientos de metros, lo cual auguraba unas buenas tres o cuatro horas para atender a todo el mundo. Tradicionalmente, antes de que el Rey Sombra cerrara la corte pública, esta se había reservado solamente a familias nobles y a grandes burgueses. Sin embargo, Cadence dejó claro que ella recibiría todos los ciudadanos del imperio, sin importar su clase social. Así, la reina esperaba no sólo ganarse la confianza de sus súbditos, sino además conocer de primera mano las necesidades que éstos tuvieran y poder atajarlas directamente. Consideraba que debía evitar intermediarios en ciertos quehaceres, aunque ello ocupara una buena parte de su tiempo.

El imperio de Cristal tuvo, antaño, muchas casas nobles. La gran mayoría de ellas fueron erradicadas durante el reinado de Sombra, pero unas pocas sobrevivieron, y ahora ansiaban mantener o acrecentar el poder que una vez ostentaron. Desgraciadamente, Candence y Shining Armor tenían pocas posibilidades de discernir qué casas apoyaron directamente a Sombra o cuáles fingieron su sumisión para sobrevivir.

Las horas transcurrieron en la corte, mientras Cadence y Shining atendían con paciencia todo tipo de peticiones. La gran mayoría eran representantes de distintos barrios de la ciudad, pidiendo ayuda con varias cuestiones sociales y económicas. Una de las principales, actualmente, era el grandísimo número de potrillos huérfanos; aunque nadie había sabido dar con una teoría convincente sobre el objetivo que perseguía con ello, era sabido que el Rey Sombra asesinó en complejos rituales a todo potrillo que cayó en sus garras. Las familias, desesperadas, escondieron a los potros supervivientes con la esperanza de que un milagro los salvara. Hoy, habiendo sobrevivido los pequeños, quedaba el problema de proveerles un hogar. Cadence había destinado una buena parte de los recursos de la corona a acondicionar nuevos orfanatos y a crear campañas de adopción a lo largo del Imperio y de la propia Equestria. Aunque había dado buenos frutos, la corona dedicaba buena parte de los recursos en solventar esta situación.

Otro gran problema era la cantidad de ponis demasiado enfermos para trabajar. La mayor parte habían sido trabajadores en las minas, y habían adquirido una enfermedad llamada "Pulmón de Cristal". Tras unos meses aspirando polvo de las minas, los pulmones de los afectados quedaban muy dañados, impidiéndoles con el tiempo ejercer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico, lo cual requirió una gran inversión en tratamientos médicos y centros de acogida. Una inversión que Shining Armor no dudó en conseguir por la vía rápida: Instaurando una tasa especial a las mayores fortunas del imperio.

Evidentemente, esta imposición no sentó nada bien a las casas nobles. Aún menos cuando Shining envió a los cobradores de impuestos acompañados por la guardia real a "visitar" a aquellos que no habían pagado su parte. Shining no era, precisamente, un regente que se ganara a sus súbditos con buenas palabras y grandes muestras de afecto y preocupación, pero sí que era el encargado de hacer cumplir la ley. Esto, unido a que él mismo había dirigido a los guardias en persecución de criminales a lo largo del imperio en varias ocasiones, estaba haciendo que ganara una buena reputación rápidamente entre las clases más necesitadas de la sociedad. Pero, por desgracia, el resurgimiento del debilitado Imperio de Cristal había sido aprovechado por una gran cantidad de criminales. Como estaba demostrando la yegua que hablaba en ese momento en el centro de la corte.

—Amenazaron con dañar a los potrillos, sus majestades —explicó, afligida, la yegua de cristal. Su marca era de un biberón y una cuna—. Nos amenazaron con que si no les dábamos todo lo que tuviéramos, harían daño a los pequeños. Y yo… les di los pocos bits que teníamos, pero no les pareció suficiente.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó Shining.

La yegua, cuyo rostro quedaba parcialmente cubierto por la melena, levantó la vista y descubrió el ojo. Tenía un tremendo golpe en el mismo, que lo había dejado morado y terriblemente hinchado. Por su forma de mirar y andar, los más observadores supieron que ese ojo era solo la punta del iceberg. Cadence inspiró ruidosamente, alarmada. Shining, aunque se mostró firme, apretó los dientes con fuerza, se levantó y preguntó:

—¿Quiénes fueron?¿Quiénes atacaron el orfanato?

—Eran… ponis de cristal y de tierra, y había un unicornio. No pude ver su rostro. Y… todos ocultaban sus marcas.

—¿Dijeron algo, algún nombre?¿Cualquier cosa?

—No, su majestad Shining Armor, no dijeron nada más.

Shining miró a su esposa durante un momento. A pesar de que antes se sobresaltó, ahora volvía a mostrarse con su porte de reina bondadosa. Pero Shining la conocía: estaba temblando por dentro. Ella no podía concebir que alguien fuera tan cruel de atacar a una yegua cuyo único delito fue cuidar de treinta potrillos en un orfanato. Por desgracia, en todos sus años en la guardia, Shining había aprendido cuán bajo podían caer algunos ponis en ocasiones.

—Clarisse —ordenó Cadence dirigiéndose a una de sus doncellas—, por favor acompaña a esta joven al médico de palacio. Que se envíe también la ayuda que sea necesaria al orfanato.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó Shining Armor. Un poni de cristal embutido en una armadura, aparentemente hecha de algún tipo de diamante, se cuadró frente al rey—. Envíe un escuadrón al Barrio de Cuarzo inmediatamente y refuerce la seguridad. Tome las medidas necesarias para que este hecho no se repita. Quiero patrullas cerca de todos los orfanatos instauradas a partir de esta misma noche.

—Así se hará, mi rey.

El sargento se retiró, mientras la joven yegua era acompañada a la enfermería del palacio de cristal. Shining miró a su esposa, la cual cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar los nervios que le había provocado la historia de la joven cuidadora. Al poco los abrió e hizo un gesto a los guardias para que dejaran pasar al siguiente solicitante.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron, y tras ellas apareció un poni de cristal ataviado en un sofisticado traje, seguido de media docena de ayudantes. Su pelaje, brillante por el influjo del Corazón de Cristal, era de color turquesa. Su crin, amarilla, iba recortada con estilo y recogida elegantemente a lo largo del cuello del semental. Shining Armor contuvo el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de su boca: tras la tragedia expuesta por la cuidadora del orfanato, ahora les tocaba lidiar con nada menos que el líder de la casa Diamond: Noble Path.

El noble, andando con la prepotencia que da haber nacido en la familia más poderosa del Imperio de Cristal, avanzó hasta el inicio de la alfombra roja que ascendía los pocos escalones sobre los que se alzaba el trono en el que se sentaban Cadence y Shining Armor. Doblando ligeramente su pata delantera derecha hizo una reverencia: lo suficientemente pronunciada para no faltar al respeto a los regentes, pero ligeramente altiva, denotando así de forma sutil que la familia Diamond no reconocía a la corona.

—Sus majestades Mi Amore de Cadenza y Shining Armor —inició su diálogo Noble Path, con un grave y bien modulado tono de voz—, es un honor hallarme ante ustedes. Las largas horas de espera junto a los pueblerinos se han visto, sin duda, recompensadas.

—Habrá sido una espera incómoda, señor Noble Path de la familia Diamond, debo reconocerlo. En especial para sus sirvientes, los cuales llegaron antes del amanecer. Me extrañó, sin embargo, no verle con ellos, aunque supongo que un noble de su posición tendría otros asuntos entre cascos.

El noble alzó la vista, aún sonriente, sin dejar que la velada puñalada de Shining Armor le afectara. El rey despreciaba a los nobles que proferían quejas insulsas cuando sus sirvientes les procuraban una vida sencilla, especialmente si esas quejas iban destinadas a atacar las resoluciones de Cadence. Fue ésta la que, con una cordial sonrisa, puso fin a la situación.

—Las esperas son largas, sir Noble Path. Sin embargo es necesario que la corona conozca de primera mano las necesidades del pueblo, especialmente tras haber pasado un periodo tan terrible como el reinado del Rey Sombra —la reina guardó unos segundos de silencio, antes de lanzar la pregunta que hacía a todo aquel que se personaba en la corte, sin alterar ni una sola palabra en la misma—. Dígame, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

El noble miró a la reina y, en un ensayadísimo gesto, hizo una reverencia a la vez que empezaba su larga petición.

—Agradezco a su majestad la atención. Comparezco ante ustedes en virtud del beneficio y la prosperidad del Imperio de Cristal. Libre ya de la, ah, tiranía, del Rey Sombra, ustedes han emprendido el camino para retornar este Imperio a su auténtico esplendor.

Cadence no mostró cambio alguno en su afable expresión mientras hablaba Noble Path. Pero sí que notó la sutil ironía con la que éste se refirió a la tiranía de Sombra.

—Pero no puedo evitar observar ciertos aspectos erróneos en su gestión, su excelencia. Seamos sensatos: no sólo de buenas intenciones se puede reflotar la economía de toda una nación. Desde siempre, el mayor motor económico del imperio ha sido la exportación de cristal de las minas. Y, aunque la corona, con sabiduría, ha dedicado recursos a reabastecer y renovar el material de minería, a la par que mejorar las condiciones de trabajo de los mineros, obviar ciertos deslices en la gestión de pérdidas y beneficios podría llevar al fracaso vuestra empresa, majestad.

—Espero, señor Noble Path, que dicha afirmación venga sustentada por un estudio fehaciente. Hay muchos ponis esperando y no es propio de una persona de su linaje hacer perder tiempo a la corona.

Cadence dedicó una disimulada mirada de reproche a su marido. Una vez más éste no sabía ocultar el desagrado que sentía por la casa Diamond. Por supuesto, el líder de la misma no se dejó amilanar. Sus ayudantes sacaron un sinfín de carteles de papel de cristal llenos de datos, gráficos, y demás parafernalia económica; y procedió a hacer un perfecto estudio económico de la gestión del gremio de mineros y comerciantes.

Ambos regentes no pudieron evitar apreciar que Noble Path parecía tener razón. Sus datos eran fehacientes y su análisis económico, en el peor de los casos, parecía correcto. Por suerte para Cadence, su consejero, Zaphire Assistant, no tardó en darse cuenta de la trampa.

—Es por ello, su majestad, que propongo que la gestión de la mina sea transferida a un comerciante con grandes dotes de organización. Sugiero, pues, que dicha gestión sea transferida a la dama Emerald Wright.

Zaphire sonrió ligeramente, mirando al suelo y negando con la cabeza.

Concluyendo su exposición, el noble plegó el ornamentado palo que había usado para ir señalando los distintos esquemas. Shining se sorprendió, ¿de verdad Noble Path no había señalado a un miembro de su propia familia para el puesto? Cadence, por contra, esbozó una ligera sonrisa de soslayo. La dama Emerald Wright, si bien no era parte de la familia Diamond, debía su actual posición a la misma. Concederle los derechos sobre la mina a ella era concederlos, indirectamente, a la familia Diamond en sí.

Antes de que sus majestades se pronunciaran al respecto, Zaphire Assistant dio un paso al frente desde un costado del trono, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, e hizo una reverencia.

—Sus majestades, si ustedes lo permiten, me gustaría decir que sir Noble Path es acertado en su análisis.

Cadence un tanto sorprendida, dio permiso a Zaphire para que expusiera su argumento. Éste alzó la cabeza y, desde el lado del trono, miró alternativamente a la reina y a Noble Path mientras hablaba.

—Es imposible negar que su planteamiento inicial es perfecto, sir Noble Path. Algunos de los puntos que usted ha señalado, como las deficiencias en el proceso de refinado y almacenamiento de los nuevos cristales, ya eran conocidos por la corona. Sin embargo, aspectos como la errónea equivalencia entre los precios de venta del material, los defectos en el producto final, y la incompleta cadena de transferencia desde la mina a los comercios, sin duda, son aspectos a solucionar ipso-facto.

Shining miró incrédulo a su consejero. ¿Realmente estaba dando la razón a ese noble? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba planteándose detener aquel sinsentido, pero una simple mirada de su esposa bastó para que el semental abandonara la idea.

—Mas debo decir que su solución me parece errónea, Noble path —continuó Zaphire—. Propone usted transferir la gestión de la mina a Emerald Wright: Una dama conocida por su elegancia, su lealtad absoluta a aquellos que la han favorecido en el pasado… y por haber llevado a la ruina a su familia, antes del alzamiento del Rey Sombra, por unas gestiones que cualquier estudiante de ciencias económicas habría detectado como… catastróficas.

—Señor Zaphire, debería usted saber que dicho evento ocurrió hace más de mil años. Si pretende usted aplicar su conocimiento a una época que usted es incapaz de comprender, le deseo buena suerte, joven.

En la sala de la corte se guardó un tenso silencio. Shining miró duramente a Noble Path, pero Cadence se mantuvo tranquila.

—Sin duda lleva usted razón, señor Path. Un joven como yo, formado en las ciencias económicas modernas no puede entender completamente el funcionamiento social y económico de hace mil años. Pero permítame hacerle una pregunta: ¿Una noble que fue incapaz de gestionar correctamente sus propios negocios hace un milenio está ahora preparada para gestionar correctamente el principal motor económico de todo un imperio?

—Majestades, debo solicitar que la información que reciba su consejero sea actualizada de inmediato. Es sabido que la ruina de la dama Emerald Wright fue causada por la desleal competencia de la casa Ruby.

Zaphire Assistant sonrió ligeramente, respondiendo con palabras lentas y bien comedidas.

—Oh, esa información debe haberse perdido. Desgraciadamente, la casa Ruby fue destruida por el Rey Sombra, en la noche de "la gran purga", como por algunos ha sido tildada. Afortunadamente, algunas casas nobles sobrevivieron a tan nefasto y terrible acontecimiento.

Por primera vez, Noble Path mostró una notable alteración en su expresión.

—¡Señor Zaphire! Le recuerdo que fueron, precísamente, los actos y sacrificios de notables miembros de mi familia los que permitieron que cientos de ciudadanos escaparan de la barbarie de Sombra. Como sir Flying Diamond, que dirigió activamente la resistencia, luchando contra las demoníacas fuerzas del rey. O Silent Whispers, cuya red de contactos permitió mantener informadas a las princesas Luna y Celestia de lo que ocurría tras los muros del Imperio de Cristal.

Hubo algunos quietos murmullos entre los asistentes a la corte, y no era para menos. La heroicidad de esos miembros de la familia Diamond era bien conocida, al haber ido estos algunos de los miembros más notables de la resistencia del imperio. Una discussión susurrada se formó entre los presentes, divididos en dos posturas opuestas respecto a la casa Diamond.

 _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ se levantó del trono y avanzó unos pasos. Los presentes guardaron silencio, y Zaphire Assistant, al ver a la Princesa de Cristal en pie, hizo una pronunciada reverencia y retrocedió a su posición inicial. La alicornio del amor inició su discurso con una voz suave y afable.

—Sir Noble Path, no dude usted que la corona respeta la memoria de aquellos que fallecieron luchando heroicamente contra las fuerzas de Sombra. Un miembro de la resistencia nos explicó, en esta misma sala, cómo Flying Diamond permaneció en retaguardia, frenando el ejército del Rey Sombra para que pudieran evacuar un grupo de refugiados. Y mi propia tía, la princesa Celestia, me contó que Silent Whispers escapó del Imperio, terriblemente malherido cuando su red de contactos cayó, para poder informarle de los planes de Sombra.

Las palabras de la princesa de Cristal tuvieron un efecto inmediato, haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio.

—Son gracias a éstos y otros actos por los que las dos Princesas Alicornio pudieron poner freno a la tiranía del Rey Sombra hace mil años, a pesar de que nadie pudo anticipar la maldición que éste había conjurado sobre el Imperio de Cristal. Sir Path, sepa usted que la memoria de sus familiares será recordada, y sus actos narrados en todas las ferias de Cristal.

—Su majestad _Mi amore de Cadenza_ , agradezco enormemente su generosidad —dijo Noble Path haciendo una reverencia.

—Volviendo al tema que le ha traído a esta corte, quiero agradecer su detallado análisis de la gestión de las minas. Son fallos que requieren de inmediata solución, sin duda, y la corona tomará las medidas necesarias para ello. Sin embargo, me veo obligada a coincidir con mi consejero: No creo que la dama Emerald Wright esté preparada para un puesto de una importancia tal como gestionar la producción y comercialización de las minas de cristal.

—Su majestad, si usted me permite…

—No obstante —le interrumpió Cadence—, ordenaré de inmediato un detallado estudio de los puntos señalados por usted. La corona agradece su servicio al imperio, sir Noble Path. Si en el futuro requiere usted de nuestra asistencia, tenga por seguro que recordaré sus actos en el día de hoy.

Noble Path permaneció quieto, sosteniendo la mirada a Cadence. Durante un breve instante, la sombra de una expresión truncada por la ira atravesó su rostro pero, finalmente, sonrió y le dedicó una ligeramente altiva reverencia a la alicornio de amor.

—Es un placer ayudar al Imperio, su majestad.

Tras ciertas formalidades, Noble Path procedió a abandonar la sala del trono. Shining y Cadence lo observaron alejarse entre su marabunta de ayudantes. Nadie estaba engañado en cuanto a lo ocurrido ahí: Los príncipes sabían perfectamente que la familia Diamond despreciaba a la corona y había apoyado activamente la dictadura del Rey Sombra. Sin embargo, no era el momento de iniciar actos contra los Diamond. Todavía no.

Con un gesto del príncipe Shining Armor, los guardias abrieron las puertas permitiendo que entrara el siguiente solicitante. Cuando éste hizo la pertinente reverencia, Shining dio permiso para que expusiera su petición con la pregunta de costumbre:

—Bienvenido a palacio. Dígame, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

Menos de una hora después, Noble Path llegó a la mansión de la familia Diamond. Era una inmensa construcción de cristal muy cerca del corazón de la ciudad. Sus paredes habían sido talladas por los mejores artesanos del imperio, cubriéndolas de símbolos, runas y otros ornamentos. Finas estatuas talladas en grandes bloques de esmeralda se situaban a intervalos regulares sobre el muro: la gran mayoría de ellas representaban los ancestros de la familia, todos ellos armados con lanzas y armaduras, en actitud vigilante. Un símbolo del poder de la familia Diamond: siempre alerta, siempre preparada. Un poder que se estaba viendo amenazado.

En cuanto el carruaje llegó al patio interior, Noble Path descendió y, sin dirigirse a sus súbditos, se encaminó hacia sus aposentos. La mansión era extremadamente luminosa: Aunque desde el exterior no dejaba ver el interior, lo cierto es que los muros dejaban pasar los rayos del sol con la misma facilidad que el aire. Pero aún más, accionando un simple mecanismo cualquiera era capaz de tornarlos opacos, manteniendo la casa fresca en verano. Era un arte que sólo los ponis de cristal habían logrado dominar, y no era barato: el material y la mano de obra para construir sólo una pared así podía costar cientos, sino miles de bits.

Un mayordomo salió al paso del noble e hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Sin detenerse, Noble Path se deshizo de su traje y se lo entregó.

—Informe a lady Sparkling Destiny que me hallaré en el salón de mis aposentos.

—Por supuesto, sir Noble Path.

Éste subió las escaleras y, tras recorrer un ornamentado pasillo, atravesó unas puertas dobles. Tras ellas, su salón privado le recibió: una inmaculada estancia donde dos mullidos sofás se erguían junto a la chimenea. Unos pocos muebles y cuadros decoraban el lugar: estanterías con libros por los que la propia biblioteca del imperio pagaría una millonada, una mesa de madera de importación, y dos muebles bar.

A uno de estos últimos se dirigió el noble. Escogió un "licor de cereza cristalina" y se sirvió una copa, bebiéndola lentamente tras sentarse en un diván. Poco tardó en escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo que fueron seguidos por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse. Lady Sparkling Destiny hizo acto de presencia.

La sofisticada esposa de Noble Path portaba, como siempre, un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. A pesar de ser una yegua ya entrada en años, mantenía un aspecto físico intachable. Su crin, de color azul oscuro, estaba recogida delicadamente sobre su frente formando un curioso y, en cierta medida, estrafalario moño. Su pelaje, brillante y ligeramente anaranjado, estaba cepillado de forma exquisita. Y su voz, cuando habló, era firme, delicada y autoritaria.

—¿Han aceptado?

—No.

Sparkling Destiny caminó con gracia a través de la estancia y se sentó en el sofá frente a su esposo. Éste bebió otro trago antes de seguir hablando.

—Zaphire Assistant se encargó de desmontar nuestro argumento. Maldito el momento en que fue designado como consejero real.

—La propia princesa Celestia recomendó al mejor para el puesto. Y no se equivocó, de eso no hay duda.

—¿No te sirves una copa, esposa? Está mal visto beber a solas.

Sin una sonrisa o gesto de conciliación alguno, la yegua miró hacia el mueble bar. Un aura turquesa lo rodeó. Pronto una botella levitó y se inclinó, llenando un vaso con su licor. Éste voló por la habitación hasta situarse frente a Sparkling Destiny, cuyo cuerno, oculto bajo el laborioso peinado, brillaba. Noble Path sonrió levemente.

—A veces olvido que eres una unicornio, Sparkling Destiny.

—No quedan muchos unicornios de cristal desde que Sombra purgó todo el imperio.

Noble Path aún recordaba el día en que recibió la orden del Rey Sombra: "Localizad a todos los unicornios y entregadlos a la guardia". Supieron en seguida que Sombra se estaba asegurando su posición en base a eliminar a cualquiera con potencial mágico en su reino. Sparkling Destiny no perdió la calma: simplemente ocultó su cuerno, hizo desaparecer a todo aquel que pudiera delatarla, y pasó desapercibida bajo el la constante vigilancia del Rey Sombra. Cuando este descubrió el engaño, la familia Diamond ya había demostrado ser fiel aliada de la oscura corona.

—Elijah pretende entregarnos —dijo la yegua con calma.

—¿A qué se debe eso?

—Según mis informadores, cree que es cuestión de tiempo el que se descubra nuestro papel durante el reinado de Sombra. Pretende protegerse entregando al resto de la familia.

—¿Elijah, precísamente? No me sorprende, siempre ha sido un bastardo capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerse —Noble Path bebió un trago entre frase y frase—. Yo mismo le vi degollar a un potrillo unicornio para probar su lealtad a Sombra.

Sparkling Destiny observó la interrogante mirada de su marido, intuyendo lo que iba a preguntar.

—Sabes que no puedo modificar su memoria. Antes del reinado de Sombra fui duelista, no mentalista.

—Eso solo nos deja una opción, entonces.

—El asesinato sólo dejaría una huella directa apuntando en nuestra dirección, esposo. Sería la excusa ideal para que Shining Armor nos investigue.

—Si no hacemos nada, nuestra familia está condenada. Si lo hacemos, también.

Ambos nobles quedaron en silencio. Sparkling Destiny removió la copa frente a ella con su magia antes de mojar delicadamente sus labios con el licor.

—Elijah no atenderá a razones —señaló la yegua—. Traicionará a la familia creyendo que así asegura su bienestar.

—Imbécil iluso. Piensa que ayudando a la corona podrá redimirse por sus crímenes, no es consciente de quién es Shinning Armor: Un guardia real por vocación. El que sea regente no cambiará jamás ese hecho.

—Estamos a tiempo huir. Podemos llegar a Cebrania, podríamos mantener parte del...

La yegua se quedó en silencio, sin escuchar a su marido preguntar llamarla. Los pelillos de su nuca y alrededor de su cuerno se erizaron; alzó la vista, confundida, pues no había visto ni oído nada. Lentamente recorrió la estancia con la mirada, y la extraña sensación se acrecentó. Pero no eran sólo los vellos de su nuca: era una vibración que empezaba en la base misma de su columna vertebral. El vaso perdió su mágico agarre y Sparkling Destiny se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Noble Path.

—Hay magia en esta habitación.

Noble Path se levantó y se acercó a su esposa. Al ver la alarma en la cara de ésta, no dudó un instante:

—¡GUARDIAS!

Pero el grito sonó… apagado. Como si las paredes hubieran absorbido el sonido en sí.

—Guarda el aliento. Estamos dentro de un círculo de silencio.

Noble se situó tras su esposa. Aún recordaba cuando ella, siendo joven, luchaba en las justas que se celebraban en cada feria de cristal antes de la llegada del rey Sombra. O cuando ganó el torneo real de esgrima mágico. Quizá habían pasado muchos años, pero sabía que ella había mantenido su habilidad siempre a punto.

La unicornio recorrió la estancia con la mirada poco a poco. El peinado sobre su cabeza se desmoronó, mostrando su cuerno que brillaba ligeramente con un aura turquesa. La luz en la estancia se atenuó, ofuscada por un manto invisible. Y pronto incluso el propio Noble Path empezó a sentir la magia erizándole el pelaje del lomo.

Sin previo aviso, la yegua saltó y encaró una esquina de la habitación. La oscuridad se concentró en ese lugar. Sparkling Destiny se alzó sobre dos patas y, mientras golpeaba el suelo con las pezuñas delanteras, su cuerno brilló con furia. Los cristales del suelo se combaron, alzándose afiladas garras de cristal orientadas hacia adelante. Las últimas de éstas, punzantes como la mejor de las espadas, se detuvieron frente a la nube de oscuridad, apuntando a donde debería estar el cuello del poni que se ocultaba tras ella.

Una tenebrosa risa resonó en la estancia.

—Nuestros informes acerca de sus capacidades son correctos, lady Sparkling Destiny.

La oscura nube bajó, como si una invisible brisa la aplastara contra el suelo. De ella surgió el intruso: era un unicornio, negro como la noche. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, destilaban la furia de la locura. Su cuerno estaba retorcido, y acababa en una punta anaranjada que recordaba a una llama, y en su flanco un símbolo inconfundible destacaba: una nube retorcida en forma de espiral. El símbolo de los demonios de la oscuridad y el dolor.

Las dos afiladas puntas conjuradas por Sparkling se sostenían a pocos milímetros de la yugular del unicornio. Pero este no retrocedió un ápice, ni mostró inquietud alguna ante la amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre él. Su sonrisa, propia de un demente, mostraba unos dientes afilados y despiadados. Aunque quizá, lo más inquietante de ese unicornio era el aura de su cuerno: negra como una noche sin luna ni estrellas.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto Sparkling Destiny.

—Soy la respuesta a los problemas de la familia Diamond.

La voz del intruso era siniestra, violenta y raspada.

—No te atrevas a intentar engañarme —espetó Sparkling sin alzar la voz. Las dos estalagmitas de cristal crecieron unos milímetros, pegándose al cuello del intruso—. Te has infiltrado en la casa Diamond, ¿qué me impide matarte y hacerte desaparecer? Nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí.

Por toda respuesta, el oscuro unicornio rió. Una risa despreocupada, regodeándose en el miedo que inspiraba a los dos nobles, por más palabras que dijera la duelista.

—Lady Spakling Diamond, si quisiera mataros ya estaríais muertos. No he venido a acabar con vuestra vida, he venido a proponeros una… colaboración.

—¿Qué colaboración?

—La que permitirá que la familia Diamond recupere la posición que le corresponde. La que derrocará la falsa corona de la "Princesa de Cristal" y el príncipe consorte.

Noble Path se atrevió a avanzar un paso. Entendía lo que quería decir ese poni pero… no era posible.

—El Rey Sombra fue destruído. Fue asesinado por el Corazón de Cristal.

—Hay muchas cosas que desconoces, Noble Path —susurró el unicornio con una tenebrosa expresión—. Hay fuerzas más poderosas de lo que tú puedes imaginar. La corona de cristal caerá, así como todo aquel que intente apoyarla, y por eso os doy la oportunidad de escoger vuestro puesto en el nuevo orden del mundo.

Ambos nobles intercambiaron miradas durante un instante.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Sparkling Destiny.

—Tengo muchos nombres, "milady" —el unicornio acentuó la palabra con sorna—. Soy el portador de la plaga. La muerte reptante. La oscuridad de la locura. La pesadilla del mundo…

Sin previo aviso, el unicornio dio un paso al frente. Sparkling no tuvo tiempo a retirar los cristales y observó con horror cómo éstos se clavaban en el cuello del intruso... sin dañarlo. Como si fuera un espejismo hecho con sombras, las afiladas puntas lo atravesaron como si no hubiese nada ahí. Siguió avanzando hasta situarse frente a los dos nobles, los cuales no se convencieron de que era un poni de carne y hueso hasta que pudieron apreciar su antinaturalmente fría respiración en el pelaje.

—Vosotros, podéis llamarme "Hellfire". Y os recomiendo que os déis prisa en escuchar mi oferta y tomar una decisión.

—No creo que... haya necesidad de amenazar —balbuceó Noble Path.  
—No es una amenaza: El Corazón de Cristal ha notado mi presencia. La guardia viene hacia aquí.

Como si hubiera sido una premonición, un crepitar mágico sonó por todo el Imperio, y la cúpula que lo protegía adquirió un tono rojizo.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Mal Volgrand, mal. Publiqué esto en Spaniard Hooves y me dejé de lado. MAAAAAAAAL._

 _Intentaré actualizar más seguido pronto. Una crítica bien fundamentada me ha dado ganas de seguir escribiendo esto. Así que ya sabéis, si os gusta, ¡dejadme comentarios, que no os cuesta nada!_

 _Un saludo._


	13. Capítulo 12: El ataque al Imperio

Shining Armor observó seriamente, pero sin severidad a las yeguas que se hallaban frente al trono tras exponer su caso.

—¿Por qué no se nos informó antes de este problema? Nuestros consejeros creían que el problema era la falta de personal, no de equipo médico, doctora Bismuth.

—Es... _meister_ , majestad.

—¿Disculpe?

— _Meister_ , majestad —explicó la aludida—. Hace mil años no había doctores, había _meisters_.

Cadence disfrutó de esa pequeña pausa observando a su marido inspirar lentamente. Sabía lo que irritaba a Shining Armor que alguien se andara por las ramas.

—Bien, _meister_ Bismuth, ¿por qué no se nos informó antes?

—Fue... una imprudencia, majestad —reconoció otra yegua, una enfermera—. Creímos tener bastante, pero las necesidades de los habitantes han sido demasiado para nuestros recursos. Incluso con los suministros extra que trajeron de Equestria.

Cadence empezó a escuchar la respuesta de su marido pero, poco a poco, su atención dribló hacia algo que solo ella percibía. Los sonidos en la sala se apagaron a sus oídos, y sintió la punzada de un incipiente pánico atenazarle la boca del estómago. Miró alrededor, confundida.

—Majestad, ¿está bien? —susurró Zaphire Assistant.

—No... estoy segura.

La sala empezó a quedarse en silencio, primero por observar el extraño comportamiento de la Princesa de Cristal, y segundo porque casi todos los presentes reconocieron una sensación que hacía demasiados años que no experimentaban, desde antes de la llegada del Rey Sombra: Una alarma lanzada por el propio Corazón de Cristal.

Cadence gritó cuando sintió una súbita punzada en la sien, como si alguien intentara entrar por la fuerza en sus pensamientos; cayó del trono sobre sus cuatro patas, sujetándose la cabeza con un casco y mirando al suelo.

—¡Cadence!

—¡Majestad, es el corazón! —gritó el capitán—. ¿Dónde está el peligro? ¡Guíenos!

La alicornio rosada perdió contacto con la realidad durante un instante mientras una sucesión de imágenes pasaba frente a sus ojos. La zona este de la ciudad, sector Diamante; una gran mansión de cristal pulido, y una sombra en el interior. Se concentró en la misma, intentando averiguar qué había detectado el Corazón... _y unos ojos antiguos como la existencia misma le devolvieron la mirada, y con ella llegaron el horror y la locura._

El grito de la alicornio sonó por la sala del trono, a pesar de los intentos de Shining por calmarla.

—¡ _Meister_ Bismuth, atienda a la princesa!

—¡No! —gritó Cadence, luchando por mantenerse en el mundo real—. ¡Barrio Diamante, residencia de los Diamond! ¡Demonio, hay un demonio!

—¡Envíen un mensaje a las patrullas cercanas, que cerquen la zona! —ordenó el capitán—. Su majestad Shining Armor, nos encargamos de... ¿Majestad?

Nadie tuvo tiempo de nada más que gritarle que no lo hiciera. El cuerno del semental se iluminó e, inmediatamente, la indumentaria que sus ayudantes tanto habían trabajado para ajustar aquella mañana se rompió en girones; un nuevo hechizo y la armadura dorada de Shining Armor levitó a toda velocidad desde la parte trasera de su trono, ajustándose sobre su cuerpo a la perfección en un instante.

Un tercer hechizo y el príncipe regente y General de los Caballeros de Cristal se teleportó.

—¡Envíe ayuda! —ordenó Cadence—. ¡Es más poderoso de lo que piensa!

* * *

Shining se apareció en el barrio Diamante, pero a algo de distancia de la casa de los Diamond; no iba a cometer la novatez de teleportarse directamente a la boca del lobo. La cúpula que protegía el Imperio de Cristal se había tornado rojiza, avisando a los habitantes de que un gran peligro se había desatado contra ellos. Los ponis de cristal corrían, huyendo del corazón del barrio Diamante, indicando a Shining Armor sin pretenderlo dónde debía dirigirse. Al hacerlo empezó a sentir un extraño temor, una sensación de peligro constante, como si su propia alma le gritara que se alejara de aquel lugar.

—Celestia bendita... ¿esto es lo que sentían los soldados al combatir contra Manresht?

Galopó en contra de la marea de histéricos ponis y, al girar por una calle principal lo vio:

Una inmensa nube negra y opaca surgía de la mansión de los Diamond y se expandía por la calle. Rayos rojos la recorrían por momentos, como hebras de energía. El antinatural fenómeno expandía sus tentáculos para atrapar a los civiles cercanos que todavía intentaban escapar. Un semental, súbitamente, cayó al suelo y se llevó los cascos a la cabeza, gritando aterrorizado ante un peligro que solo se hallaba en su mente. Una yegua se quedó paralizada por el pánico, apoyada contra una pared y observando el muro de sombras infernales que se echaba sobre ella.

Shining observó durante un instante el fenómeno y no tardó en reconocer de lo que se trataba en realidad, trazando su estrategia en un instante. Primero conjuró una barrera para separar a los dos civiles del peligro que se echaba sobre ellos; un segundo hechizo hizo que una gran bola, como un sol en miniatura, se formara sobre la nube y proyectara su luz sobre la misma. Al instante las sombras parecieron encogerse contra el suelo y, en su lugar, solo quedó un poni negro como la noche.

—¡Corred! —gritó Shining Armor al tiempo que desenfundaba su espada.

Galopó hacia la barrera, calculando la distancia que le separaba del infernal ser que se estaba preparando para recibirlo; en el último instante se teletransportó para caer justo frente al mismo, cargando sin dudar. El oscuro poni parecía desarmado pero, en el último instante, conjuró un filo negro translúcido y el ataque del unicornio blanco fue detenido. Los golpes se sucedieron a toda velocidad; Shining parecía llevar la ventaja pero, cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final a su enemigo este se transformó en una nube de sombras y se reformó a distancia del unicornio. Un rayo rojo fue lanzado contra el príncipe regente y estalló contra las defensas de este último, el cual no dudó en devolverle un rayo de pura energía. Sin embargo, el mismo atravesó limpiamente al poni negro sin llegar a dañarlo.

Shining, jadeando, lo observó con atención. Era un unicornio negro como la noche; sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes, y su cuerno acababa en una punta anaranjada. Le recordaba demasiado a...

—Tú no eres _Sombra_. ¿Quién eres?

—La muerte reptante, _oh Majestad_ —respondió con sorna.

Se escuchó el redoble del galopar de una unidad militar; al poco una veintena de Caballeros de Cristal apareció por las calles cercanas, cerrando la ruta de escape del demonologista.

—No tienes escapatoria. ¡Quedas detenido en nombre de la Corona de Cristal!

—Oh, ¿en serio?

Las sombras volvieron a cubrir al unicornio negro, llegando a apagar la luz que antes convocara Shining. La antinatural sensación de miedo se incrementó hasta niveles difícilmente soportables y el aire pareció enrarecerse, temblando frente a los ojos de los mortales presentes. Hubo gritos confusos entre los soldados, y el propio Shining Armor retrocedió sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

 _El velo de la realidad se rasgó_.

Con un golpe tan fuerte que agrietó el suelo con el impacto, el brazo rojizo de una criatura gigantesca surgió del enjambre de sombras. A medida que avanzaba hacia Shining Armor mostró el resto de su cuerpo: una cara como de dragón, acabada en grandes colmillos y ojos desiguales, patas acabadas en pezuñas sobre las que se sostenía como un bípedo. Sus garras delanteras eran afiladas e increíblemente grandes, y el fuego acudía a sus fauces cada vez que respiraba.

—No es posible... —murmuró Shining Armor.

El demonio de la destrucción cargó contra el príncipe regente, trazando una amplia parábola con su garra delantera. Shining acertó a teleportarse fuera del peligro; cuando notó de nuevo el suelo bajo sus cascos tomó el escudo que colgaba de su armadura y se preparó para el combate.

Tras la monstruosidad podía escuchar los gritos de terror de los Caballeros de Cristal.

* * *

En la sala del trono alguien había traído agua a la princesa _Mi Amore de Candenza_ para ayudarla a recuperarse de la experiencia. Esta seguía sintiendo el corazón en su mente, como un grito de ayuda... y su propio espíritu le gritaba que Shining Armor estaba en peligro, que necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Hay alguna noticia? —gimió ella.

—No, princesa.

—No... no sé qué hacer, Zaphire. Siento que el corazón me pide ayuda, pero no sé cómo...

—Princesa —respondió el consejero—, déjese guiar por este.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—No lo sé.

La sinceridad de la respuesta casi hizo que Cadence sintiera ganas de reír. ¿Dejarse guiar? ¿Cómo? La alicornio optó por lo más básico que aprendían todos los potrillos unicornio cuando se trataba de sentir las hebras de la magia: cerró los ojos. Al hacerlo sintió con más intensidad que antes la llamada del Corazón de Cristal.

 _Por favor, guíame. ¿Qué necesitas?_

La respuesta llegó tan clara como la luz del medio día y, al instante, Cadence sintió cómo su voluntad era arrastrada a otro lugar. Sintió lo que estaba percibiendo en Corazón de Cristal: Pudo sentir la misma sombra que había visto antes, cargada de terror y locura. Y había otras dos presencias cercanas: una dorada, irradiando orden, bien y justicia; la otra era roja como la sangre, e irradiaba muerte y destrucción.

 _A ese. Hazlo, ¡a ese!_

Pero el corazón volvió a responderle, necesitaba algo más. ¿A qué se refería? " _Por favor, dime qué necesitas"._ En aquella ocasión fueron una serie de imágenes las que vio Cadence, todas ellas mostrando a los habitantes del Imperio de Cristal huyendo aterrorizados, con sus pelajes apagados y las melenas caídas.

La Princesa de Cristal comprendió.

* * *

Shining detuvo un nuevo impacto con su escudo de metal, tan violento que lo hizo saltar varios metros hacia atrás. Conjuró varios proyectiles mágicos contra el demonio de la destrucción que volvía a avanzar contra él, pero estos no fueron suficiente para detenerlo. En esta ocasión el monstruo extendió sus garras hacia Shining Armor y un violento mar de llamas surgió de las mismas; el unicornio, demasiado agotado para volver a teleportarse, conjuró una barrera mágica frente a él. La fuerza del fuego infernal lo obligó a clavar las patas en el suelo para no ser arrastrado hacia atrás, usando toda su fuerza mágica en mantener la única protección que le estaba salvando la vida. Pero ese ser no daba muestras de menguar la fuerza de su ataque, rugiendo y manteniéndolo constante en todo momento.

Hubo un violento crujido cuando el terreno, no muy lejos de Shining, empezó a combarse hacia arriba a toda velocidad, avanzando la ruptura hacia el demonio. Cristales de un puro tono turquesa surgieron del suelo, combándose hacia adelante como afiladas garras, las cuales acabaron haciendo impacto contra el demonio de la destrucción. Este gritó por el dolor y la sorpresa y retrocedió, cortando el torrente de llamas contra el que Shining Armor estaba luchando.

Junto al unicornio apareció una yegua de cristal de pelaje anaranjado y crines azul oscuro, vistiendo con un elegante vestido. El único signo de alteración alguna en la noble era el hecho de que estaba despeinada, mostrando el cuerno que ocultaba bajo sus elaborados peinados.

—¿Lady Sparkling Destiny? —preguntó Shining, confundido.

—Ese es un señor del Fuego y la Destrucción, Majestad. Si no lo detenemos ahora se volverá más poderoso cuanto más daño haga.

El demonio no les dio más tregua, saltando hacia ambos magos. Sparkling Destiny fue rápida en apartarse de la trayectoria; Shining por contra, esquivó el ataque por muy poco, galopando luego bajo el demonio para atacarlo directamente con su espada.

Y entonces se escuchó una voz, amplificada por todo el Imperio de Cristal.

— _¡Mis pequeños ponis! ¡Escuchadme! ¡Estamos siendo atacados! ¡Pero podemos defendernos todos juntos! Al igual que cuando me conocisteis, os pido ayuda otra vez!_

En el barrio de Cuarzo, una yegua que se afanaba en poner a salvo a los huérfanos de los que cuidaba, se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la bondadosa yegua que la había recibido aquella mañana. Los pequeños hicieron lo mismo.

Desde el hospital del Imperio, médicos, enfermeros y pacientes por igual se asomaron a ventanas y puertas o salieron al exterior para encararse al haz de luz que proyectaba el Corazón de Cristal.

En las calles más lejanas al peligro inmediato los ponis de cristal alzaron las cabezas a la cúpula que los protegía y cerraron los ojos.

— _¡Ayudad al Corazón de Cristal, vuestras esperanzas le dan la fuerza para protegernos a todos!_

A medida que Cadence hablaba el haz de energía que emitía el susodicho artefacto se volvió más luminoso y violento; la cúpula, ahora rojiza que cubría el Imperio brilló con fuerza, y una serie de arcos energéticos la recorrió, concentrándose sobre un punto concreto.

Desde tierra, Shining lanzó varios cortes a las patas traseras del monstruo contra el que combatía, mientras Sparkling Destiny lo atacaba a distancia con sus afilados cristales convertidos en proyectiles. A pesar de ello, el demonio se apartó y lanzó un garrazo contra el unicornio blanco; este no logró evitarlo o protegerse, recibiendo de lleno el impactó que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Solo su armadura, una de las mejores que proveía el ejército de Equestria evitó que sufriera heridas de mayor gravedad.

Rodando sobre sí mismo para absorber el violento impacto contra el impacto contra el suelo, Shining logró ponerse en pie rápidamente, resintiendo un profundo dolor en una de sus patas traseras. El demonio volvía a cargar contra él para rematarlo pero, para su sorpresa, vio cómo un haz de energía se estaba formando sobre el monstruo, surgido directamente de la cúpula que protegía el Imperio.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de su esposa en su mente: _"¡Aléjate!"_

Haciendo un último esfuerzo mágico, Shining Armor se teleportó fuera del peligro.

Durante un instante, el mundo se tornó rojo y los sonidos se apagaron; la detonación obligó a Sparkling Destiny a echarse al suelo, y todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante la potente la intensidad de la descarga energética. El gran demonio rugió de dolor, cayendo al suelo y sosteniéndose con tres patas. Su brazo derecho había sido arrancado de cuajo por las defensas de Imperio de Cristal. Lady Sparkling Destiny no perdió tiempo en conjurar, haciendo que los cristales que conjuraba se clavaran en el monstruoso ser, evitando que volviera a levantarse.

Shining Armor se levantó y galopó ignorando el dolor de su pata sobre los cristales de la Lady Diamond, para saltar directamente sobre la cabeza del demonio. En el aire dejó caer su escudo, giró la espada y la liberó de su agarre mágico para asirla con ambos cascos, apuntando a la nuca de la criatura infernal. Un espasmo recorrió a la misma y, al momento, cayó interte al suelo

Un instante después, el cuerpo del demonio fue consumido por llamas que surgieron de ninguna parte. Shining Armor gritó por la sorpresa cuando sintió que el ser bajo sus cascos desaparecía, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Absolutamente agotado por el combate, el príncipe regente alzó la vista para ver al unicornio negro volar al frente de un enjambre de sombras hacia Lady Sparkling Destiny; esta se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y golpeó el suelo al tiempo que conjuraba, volviendo a levantar un bosque de agujas de cristal hacia su enemigo. El ataque no pareció afectarlo, y el demonologista pasó volando junto a Sparkling Destiny, lanzándola al suelo con un violento impacto.

Shining intentó por todos los medios levantarse y correr tras el negro unicornio, pero a duras penas se vio capaz de ponerse en pie. Pocos segundos después escuchó el inconfundible pesado galopar de una formación de Caballeros de Cristal acercándose a toda velocidad.

—¡Aquí! —gritó, jadeando— ¡Id tras él, atrapadlo!

* * *

La oscura sombra que era Hellfire recorrió el barrio diamante a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar los barrios más pobres de la periferia. Ahí se arremolinó por un callejón hasta solidificarse en la forma del unicornio negro que siguió galopando, perdiéndose por los rincones más inhóspitos del Imperio de Cristal. Su aura demoníaca seguía activa, y podía escuchar gritos de los vecinos al sentirla demasiado cerca. El linde de la cúpula que proyectaba el Corazón de Cristal podía divisarse a algo menos de un kilómetro en la dirección hacia la que iba. La magia acudió a su cuerno, preparándose para teleportarse al lugar...

...cuando un agudo dolor atravesó un lateral de su cuello.

El negro demonologista gritó, sin haber previsto ese ataque. De su propia piel sobresalía el grueso virote de madera de una ballesta que, inexplicablemente, había conseguido herirlo. Maldiciendo usó su magia para extraerlo y, nada más hacerlo, un aura violácea cubrió la herida, sanándola al instante.

Frente a él, sosteniendo una ballesta, se encontró con una yegua: De pelaje amarillo oscuro y crines grises, llevaba un chal púrpura que la cubría desde el cuello a las patas traseras, cuyo vuelo caía a ras de suelo tras ella; a lo largo del cuello de la prenda había un bordado en hilo blanco que, más que adornar, tornaba el conjunto en algo estrafalario. El sombrero gris azulado que llevaba en la cabeza no ayudaba a paliar el aspecto de anciana descarriada que transmitía. Hellfire la observó, incrédulo, y después miró el virote, cuya punta brillaba a causa de la magia que la imbuía.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

—Lo siento, muchacho, pero cuando se trata de bastardos que juegan con el Tártaro, no me ando con bromas. Normalmente peleo sin armas, pero hoy haré una excepción.

—¡Vas a alimentar mi poder, anciana!

Con ese grito, Hellfire concentró la magia en su cuerno y la liberó en la forma de un torrente de llamas negras hacia la impertinente yegua; esta, en lugar de apartarse, galopó hacia las mismas y, en el último instante, algo se rasgó en su traje. El unicornio negro no llegó a ver qué pasaba hasta que la anciana voló por encima de su conjuro; atinó a notar el brillo del metal, forzándolo a rodar por el suelo para evitar el ataque. Cuando se puso en pie invocó su propio filo de sombra, deteniendo en el movimiento una de las espadas de su adversaria; dos afiladas cuchillas, sostenidas con algún tipo de mecanismo y correas, sobresalían de las patas delanteras de la yegua. Habiéndose desprendido de su traje pudo apreciar que, en realidad, se trataba de una pegaso. Sus crines, de varias tonalidades de gris, caían a lo largo de su cuello, y portaba un chaleco verde. Ambos contendientes intercambiaron varios golpes antes de que la pegaso decidiera retroceder para reconsiderar su ataque.

Al posarse en el suelo, un inconfundible sombrero _salacot_ cayó sobre su cabeza.

—¡¿Daring Do?! ¿Es una broma?

—Te repites bastante, demonologista —respondió la yegua famosa por las novelas de las que era protagonista—. ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

—¡Ja! —rió el demonologista—. ¿Por qué iba a responderte a ti, potra? ¡Esta no es una de tus novelas baratas!

—¿Todos los demonologistas sois igual de estúpidos? Si leyeras mis novelas sabrías que todo lo que cuento en ellas ocurre de verdad.

—¿Crees que vas a poder matarme? Otros lo han intentado antes, y uno llegó a conseguirlo... por un tiempo.

—Oh, ¡gran genio maquiavélico que eres! —respondió Daring Do con sarcasmo—. Dime, mientras hacías tu espectáculo en el centro, ¿qué estaban buscando tus hombres en la biblioteca?

Con cierta satisfacción, la yegua caminó frente al demonologista mientras narraba.

—Un plan brillante: montar tal escándalo en el centro que tus hombres tuvieran vía libre para ir a la biblioteca y acceder a los archivos protegidos... ¿Buscabas esto, por casualidad?

Con esas palabras, Daring Do sacó dos pergaminos protegidos en bloques de cristal de algún bolsillo de su chaleco. El unicornio negro no respondió: la magia acudió a su cuerno y, rápidamente, las sombras rodearon a Daring Do. Esta miró alrededor, guardando los pergaminos y desplegando nuevamente sus armas; al instante notó el grito espiritual que precedía a la llegada de un demonio al mundo físico. La pegaso, de un fuerte aleteo, salió volando en vertical hacia arriba, localizó a su enemigo y giró, cayendo casi en picado sobre él. El demonologista le lanzó una lluvia de proyectiles negros que esta que esta evitó con rápidos giros, y se preparo para enzarzarse cuerpo a cuerpo con el...

—¡Agh!

Un lacerante dolor en el pecho hizo que Daring Do retrocediera a toda velocidad; la espada de Hellfire estaba manchada de sangre, pero esta no goteó, sino que fue absorbida con ansia por la oscura arma. A un lado de Daring Do, la nube de sombras desapareció, mostrando bajo ella a varias criaturas demoníacas: pequeños, deformes, rápidos y alados, los diablillos alzaron el vuelo y se lanzaron contra la mortal. Hellfire, por su parte, adoptó de nuevo la forma de un enjambre de sombras y rodeó a la arqueóloga.

Daring se lanzó hacia adelante, sobreponiéndose al dolor en el pectoral, y cargó contra los diablillos; tres de estos cayeron rápidamente ante la acometida de la exploradora, pero el resto la evitaron, lanzando pequeñas llamaradas hacia ella. Daring Do las esquivó y se preparó para eliminar a los últimos... cuando observó que, del enjambre de sombras que era el unicornio negro, más diablillos estaban surgiendo. Diez, veinte se habían formado ya y estaban cargando contra ella. La pegaso giró rápidamente y sobrevoló un edificio cercano para evitar la carga de los demonios... pero la herida en el pecho le estaba pasando factura, no podía mantener la velocidad el tiempo suficiente, y sentía poco a poco la presencia de los diablillos cada vez más cercana a su espalda. Pero, súbitamente, notó un resplandor a su izquierda; una serie de proyectiles mágicos de un brillante color rosáceo pasaron volando junto a ella e impactaron contra las pequeñas monstruosidades a su espalda. Daring Do pudo apreciar un escuadrón de los caballeros de cristal y, tras los mismos, la imponente figura alada de la alicornio Cadence. La pegaso no perdió un instante en volar en dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre varios edificios y, finalmente, posándose sobre el tejado de uno de los mismos. Tras asegurarse de que nadie la seguía sacó varios trapos limpios de sus alforjas y se tapó la herida.

Sacó a continuación los dos pergaminos que había recuperado de la biblioteca, asegurándose de que seguían intactos. Sobre ella la cúpula del corazón mantenía un tono rojizo, y podía escuchar las explosiones y los gritos del combate que estaban librando contra ese demonologista. Con lo poco que había visto, Daring Do tenía algo claro: no iban a poder contra él. Ella misma habría esperado poder acabar con él cuando llegaran los Caballeros de Cristal y Cadence pero, viendo la facilidad con la que llamaba al Tártaro quedaba claro que se trataba de un gran demonologista. Uno capaz de controlar a los grandes señores del Tártaro. ¿Quién era ese unicornio?

—Tengo que hacer llegar esto al profesor... Si lo que dice es cierto es demasiado importante para que caiga en manos de la corona.

Tras vendarse la herida del pecho, Daring Do sacó un nuevo disfraz de A.K. Yearling de su chaleco y se vistió para la ocasión, bajando a la calle y encaminándose a la estación de tren a continuación. Antes de llegar a su destino la cúpula del Corazón de Cristal recuperó su aspecto normal: el peligro había abandonado el Imperio.

Pero era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a aparecer.

—Maldita sea, Aitana, va a ser cierto lo de la organización...

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Si habéis leído hasta aquí, ¡gracias! Es siempre un placer saber que alguien presta atención a lo que escribo :D._

 _FHix: Ciertamente, me apena que en Equestrianet no sean más abiertos en temas de fanfiction. Cuando eres un escritor como yo, que trata de hacer los mundos más grandes saliendo de usar solo personajes Canon, automáticamente no tienes muchas posibilidades de salir patrocinado ahí. ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Al final escribo por amor al arte, porque si fuera por los reviews que recibo lo habría dejado hace mucho tiempo._

 _Y por cierto, ¡gracias por tus extensos análisis de mis ( nuestros) otros fics!_

 _Un saludo a todos y como siempre, dejadme un review si os gusta (o no) lo que leéis._

 _¡Brohoof!_


	14. Capítulo 13: Huyendo del pasado

_**NUEVAS PRUEBAS CONFIRMAN EL TESTIMONIO DE AITANA PONES.**_

 _Tras los impactantes acontecimientos ocurridos en la universidad de Manehattan, un gran revuelo se formó en la comunidad de historia y arqueología. '¿Decía la verdad Aitana Pones?', '¿Es cierto que es una cazadora de demonios?', '¿Fue el hechicero lobo, Manresht, el causante de la fiebre infernal que asoló los Reinos Lobo?' y, especialmente, '¿Es cierto que Aitana Pones logró capturar a tan poderoso ser?'._

 _Partí a las desérticas tierras de los lobos en busca de respuestas. Finalmente logré contactar con un marinero lobo, un capitán mercenario llamado llamado Argul. Me concedió una entrevista y lo que me dijo me dejó impactado:_

" _Yo he visto las cosas que combatió esa poni: He visto esqueletos, fantasmas y magia negra. Y he visto a esa yegua que describes combatir hasta el final, incluso con grandes heridas. Y déjame decirte algo, poni: La fiebre infernal fue causada por Manresht. Es real, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, y la maldición desapareció al día siguiente de su caída"._

 _Le pregunté a continuación respecto a su encuentro con Aitana._

" _No llegué a combatir contra ella. Pero mis hombres dijeron que se convirtió en un monstruo, que hizo magia. Pero yo no llegué a verlo"._

 _Adicionalmente a este revelador testimonio, he sabido que dos yeguas son todavía buscadas en los Reinos: se las conoce como las "Brujas poni". La descripción de una de ellas coincide exactamente con la de la arqueóloga Aitana Pones. ¿Es posible que esta poni sea en realidad un...?_

—¡Pones!

Aitana, tumbada en el banco de su celda, levantó la vista del periódico y miró al vigilante que la increpaba. La ventaja de estar en una cárcel de baja seguridad es que gozaba con la relativa libertad de poder pasear por la misma, por lo que la puerta de su celda raramente estaba cerrada.

—Tienes una visita.

Se levantó y caminó tras el mismo hasta la gran sala donde se realizaban las visitas, vigilada por numerosos guardias. Otras yeguas presas charlaban en torno a pequeñas mesas con sus familiares y abogados. Aitana paseó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su padre. Este la esperaba con una sonrisa y llevaba unas pequeñas alforjas a la espalda.

—Papá, dime que me has traído algo de lectura. Esta cárcel está llena de los libros de Stephony Mareyer, ¡es una pesadilla!

—Vamos, Aitana, no exageres —sonrió él—. Para dos meses que te quedan aquí podrías ponerte al día en literatura moderna.

—Eres cruel y lo sabes...

Aitana se sentó frente al semental.

—¿Qué tal todo ahí fuera?

—Pues movido. Te he traído muchas novedades. La primera de todas, la que menos te va a interesar —el profesor alzó los cascos sobre la mesa y estrechó el de su hija—. Enhorabuena, doctora Pones.

Aitana se quedó chocada con la noticia.

—¿Qué?

—Hubo periodistas que grabaron tu conversación con Manresht, y tras traducirla ha bastado como prueba de que decías la verdad respecto a los Reinos Lobo. Tu fans, sí, me has oído bien, empezaron a exigir que revisaran tu tesis doctoral. Han tardado casi un mes en acceder y enviar un equipo a investigar el campo donde descubriste las armaduras de Cebrania y Unicornia. Todavía no se ha hecho público, pero las pruebas te dan la razón: existió una guerra entre el ducado de Unicornia y Cebrania. El rectorado va a concederte el doctorado en Historia y Arqueología, y sé que ya se está presionando a la princesa Celestia para que responda respecto a esta guerra.

" _Cuídate, doctora Pones"._ Las palabras de despedida de Macdolia resonaron en su mente, pero Aitana decidió no decir nada.

—Je, genial, ¿no? —rió—. Literalmente he tenido que soltarles una prueba viviente de que digo la verdad y luego llamarlos gilipollas ante todo el mundo para que me den la razón. ¿Algo más?

—Ya ha sido entregado el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio a Alib ib Massan ib Masaure, con una nota que decía "en pago por la esclava poni". Lo recibió hace dos semanas.

Aitana miró a su padre, imaginando lo que había ocurrido.

—Ahora está muerto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —afirmó el profesor—. Asaltaron su casa. Los hechizos que utilicé funcionan, y pude seguir el rastro del cetro a lo largo de los Reinos Lobo. Pero al llegar a la frontera con Cebrania mis hechizos dejaron de detectarlo. Sospecho que han hecho algún conjuro de ocultación.

—Probablemente lo han metido en una caja de contención —aventuró Aitana—. Tarde o temprano tendrán que utilizarlo, y entonces volverás a detectarlo.

—Te informaré cuando ocurra. Y hay algo más que te va a interesar... y mucho.

El poni paralítico sacó un pergamino de las alforjas y se lo tendió a su hija. Esta lo desplegó con sumo cuidado al apreciar la antigüedad del mismo.

—Está en antiguo unicornio... ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

—¿Has leído sobre el ataque al Imperio de Cristal? —Aitana asintió—. Fue una distracción, mientras esto ocurría un equipo de matones asaltó la biblioteca para recuperar dos pergaminos. Por suerte _Dobledé_ estaba en la misma y pudo detenerlos, y llegó a luchar contra el demonologista. Era uno muy poderoso, no tuvo ninguna posibilidad y tuvo que huír. Por cierto, te manda un saludo.

—¿Alguien consiguiendo hacer huír a _Dobledé_? —exclamó Aitana, algo incrédula—. ¿Quién era ese demonologista?

—No lo sabemos y no creo que podamos encontrarlo. Logró burlar las defensas y detecciones del Corazón de Cristal hasta que atacó; era un unicornio negro con la punta del cuerno naranja, y por marca tenía el símbolo de los demonios de la oscuridad y la tortura. Hay muchos demonologistas cuya marca cambia cuando venden sus almas al Tártaro, así que...

—¿Por qué pienso que esto está relacionado con los Reinos Lobo?

Murmurando eso, Aitana colocó el pergamino sobre la mesa y empezó a traducirlo. El idioma antiguo del ducado de unicornia no era nada fácil: tenía mucha menos riqueza semántica que el moderno Equestriano, y existían pocas referencias fiables para su traducción. Aún así, logró captar la mayor parte del mensaje, del cual varias partes eran ilegibles.

" _...aquellos que combatieron el mal en Unicornia descansan. Weischtmann es derrotado y el mausoleo será su lugar eterno de reposo. Usamos nuestras mejores artes, (…) estar intacto por siempre._

 _Yo permanezco aquí para vigilar, para proteger. Para acabar con todo aquel que intente acceder a Weischtmann, para detener a los saqueadores. Pues, en su inconsciencia y codicia podrían (…) tumba del norte (...) gran daño._

 _Padre, madre, siento vuestro dolor desde la distancia. Sabed que actúo por amor y lealtad a nuestro reino, y por (...) hermanos ciervo. Por siempre vuestro,_

 _Molgan Garg."_

—¿Weischtmann?

Aitana miró a su padre, incrédula. Este se regodeó en la expresión de su hija.

—¿El Weischtmann? ¿El cuento que las madres Germarenas cuentan a sus potrillos para que se coman la sopa? ¿El mismo que la _Pony Cola_ transformó en Santa Hooves? ¿Es una broma?

—No, no lo es, Aitana. Míralo tú misma: es el documento original, no una copia.

—Joder...

Aitana releyó un par de veces el pergamino, sin acabar de creerlo.

—¿Por qué iba un demonologista a estar interesado en esto?

—Ahí está la cosa —aclaró el profesor Pones—. El otro documento que intentaron sustraer durante el ataque estaba escrito en pictogramas Ciervo, pero está protegido por un hechizo. Es casi imposible entenderlo, salvo algunas palabras sueltas —el unicornio sacó un pergamino manuscrito y leyó lo poco que había logrado traducir—: " _Heredero de unicornia, Molgan", "reposo"_ o _"reposar"_ , y " _Runas que sellan el templo"_.

Aitana seguía mirando a su padre, calibrando lo que acababan de descubrir con sus conocimientos de historia.

—A ver si lo entiendo: El Weischtmann fue real, ¿un noble, o un rey? Fue derrotado y sus restos enterrados en algún templo en el norte. ¿Correcto? Y alguien, suponemos que la organización de Dark Art, va tras el Weischtmann por alguna razón. ¡De puta madre, y yo aquí encerrada por dos meses más! ¡Joder! —exclamó Aitana, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Tranquila, he enviado a alguien a Cérvidas para traducir este documento e investigar al respecto. Esta misma tarde zarpa hacia Lutnia.

La yegua alzó la vista y miró a su padre.

—¿A quién has enviado a la capital de los ciervos? ¿ _Dobledé_? ¿Gilderald?

—Ninguno de ellos puede; el mono está metiendo en apuros a tu amiga, y Gilderald está ocupándose de unas desapariciones relacionadas con artes oscuras en Germarnia. He enviado a un alumno mío de historia y magia antigua, un joven y brillante unicornio. Se llama Hope Spell.

—Papá, sabes bien lo peligroso que es enviar a cualquiera tras la pista de cosas demoníacas.

—No sabe nada de eso, lo único que tiene que hacer es traducir el documento ciervo e investigar al respecto. Seguramente cuando salgas ya tendremos más pistas. Además, es un mago bastante versado en magia blanca, podría serte de utilidad.

—¿Un estudiante de magia blanca va a hacer frente a un grupo de practicantes de las artes oscuras? ¿Quién demonios es él?

—Esa es su ventaja, ¡no es nadie! —exclamó el profesor, pero su hija no pareció compartir que fuera una idea tan brillante—. Literalmente es un don nadie, un buen estudiante y nada más. No deberían haber nadie que sospechara de él en primer lugar, esa será su mejor protección.

—Ah, mierda... bueno, solo puedo esperar mientras leo a Stephony Mareyer —Aitana se contrajo con un escalofrío—. Papá, en serio, en sus novelas hay vamponis brillantes... ¡y nadie los mata! ¡Es horroroso!

—Te está bien merecido, por criminal —rió el padre.

—... te odio mucho. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la brújula? ¿Te ha dado problemas?

Como respuesta, el profesor sacó dicho objeto de sus alforjas, el cual parecía intacto.

—¿De quién crees que has heredado tu dura cabeza, hija mía? Tan mayor y no aprendes. Por cierto Aitana, tengo que preguntarte algo.

El rostro del unicornio se tornó muy serio de repente.

—¿Cuánto COJONES le prometiste a Poison Mermaid por sus servicios?

—Este... yo... —Aitana tragó saliva y empezó a sudar a mares—. ¡Anda, se ha acabado la hora de visita! —gritó, levantándose.

—¡La hora de visita no se ha acabado, jovencita! ¡No te atrevas a huir!

—¡Que sí, que se ha acabado! ¡Nosvemoslasemanaquevieneadiós!

Aitana se alejó corriendo y volvió al interior de la cárcel antes de que su padre lograra detenerla con un conjuro. Se detuvo tras una puerta, apoyada contra la pared y jadeando ruidosamente. Un guardia, extrañado, la miró.

—Créeme, prefiero tirarme dos meses más en este agujero antes que una bronca de mi padre.

Aitana fue guiada de nuevo a su celda donde recogió el periódico y siguió leyendo, pasando a otras noticias. _"Invasión de yeguas rosadas aterroriza Ponyville: La estudiante de la princesa Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, asegura que no hay nada que..."._

—Pones.

—Oh, no, no me digas que mi padre ha vuelto, por favor.

—No. Tienes una visita, dice ser una psicóloga.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene?

—Ni idea —respondió el guardia—. Pero nos ha dicho que vengas tú misma, o que te llevemos nosotros.

Sin tener muchas más opciones, Aitana fue escoltada a lo largo de las salas de visita de la cárcel. No tardó en percatarse de que se estaban alejando de las salas destinadas a las visitas privadas de los presos, normalmente referidas a encuentros con sus abogados. El guardia la hizo detenerse frente a una puerta solo identificada con un número, a la cual llamó. En seguida se escuchó una voz al otro lado dando permiso para entrar.

El hastío siguió a la sorpresa de la arqueóloga cuando vio que se trataba de una sala bien iluminada y, ciertamente acogedora. En el centro de la misma había un sofá de aspecto cómodo y, junto a este, un diván de Buena calidad. Al lado de una pared había una mesa tras la cual se sentaba una unicornio; era bastante joven, de pelaje negro azabache y crines azules. Su cutie Mark estaba formada por una especie de mancha que no tardó en reconocer como un test de Rorschach. Curiosamente, Aitana creyó ver la silueta de una pegaso en la misma. La yegua se levantó y se acercó.

—Gracias por venir.

—No es que tenga mucha más opción, estoy presa, ¿sabes? ¿Qué quieres?

La increpada miró a Aitana con una críptica sonrisa mientras tomaba nota mental de cada una de sus reacciones, gestos y palabras.

—Guardia, me gustaría estar a solas con Aitana Pones.

—¿Conoce el hechizo "alarma del preso"?

Como respuesta, la unicornio conjuró, iluminando su cuerno. En el centro de la sala apareció una pequeña esfera púrpura; el guardia, satisfecho, salió al exterior, aunque era fácil imaginar que estaba aguardando al otro lado de la puerta. Aitana conocía el hechizo: requería un esfuerzo mínimo para mantenerlo pero, si dejara de hacerlo, sonaría una alarma. Era la versión mágica de un "interruptor del poni muerto".

—Soy la doctora Long Talk, psicóloga. Me han enviado para evaluarla, doctora Pones.

—Ah, mierda. Ya estoy cumpliendo condena, ¿no pueden dejarme un poco tranquila?

—Quizá con esto halle indicios que permitan acortar la misma, doctora Pones.

—Mira, no tengo mucho más remedio, así que lo haré. Pero llámame Aitana, ¿quieres? No quiero relacionarme con esos doctores de tres al cuarto que... —Aitana se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo—. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que ya soy doctora, si aún no se ha hecho público?

La unicornio azabache sonrió cortésmente y se dirigió al diván mientras respondía.

—Mala psicóloga penitenciaria sería si no conociera a mis pacientes. ¿Me hace el favor, Aitana?

Con un gesto invitó a la yegua marrón a tumbarse en el sofa; esta refunfuñó y lo hizo.

—Ahora a ser psicoanalizada, lo que me faltaba.

—En absoluto. El psicoanálisis es una pseudociencia que no aporta nada al paciente, salvo la interpretación subjetiva del analista de sus explicaciones —expuso Long Talk—. Yo estoy aquí para comprender qué la llevó a hacer lo que hizo en Manehattan.

—¡Joder, qué mania! ¡Ya he explicado mil veces que lo hice para mostrar al mundo que los demonios...!

—Sé lo que dijo —la interrumpió la psicóloga—. Hábleme de su infancia, Aitana.

La yegua marrón se quedó algo perpleja con la pregunta. Aunque pensándolo bien no le sorprendía, tratándose de una psicóloga, en aquel momento la cuestión la pilló sin preparar.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —respondió sarcásticamente—. Tuve una infancia muy feliz en Germarenia hasta que me mudé a Manehattan por el trabajo de mi padre.

—Con esa respuesta ya me ha despejado muchas dudas, Aitana. Empecemos por lo más básico: hábleme de su madre.

Aitana se quedó mirando al techo; su madre... Hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie de ella, ni siquiera con su propio padre. Era un tema que... no le agradaba demasiado.

—Era miembro de la Guardia Nocturna.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Murió —Aitana miró a la doctora con enfado—. Y sé que lo vas a preguntar: murió luchando contra un demonio.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Midnight Shield. ¿Y eso qué importa?

La psicóloga escribió algo rápidamente en su cuaderno antes de responder con otra pregunta.

—¿Era usted muy joven cuando falleció?

—Sí. Tenía cuatro años.

—¿Qué recuerda de ella?

Nuevamente, Aitana se quedó mirando al techo, aunque realmente se estaba sumergiendo en sus propios recuerdos. Una pegaso de pelaje Azul marino y crines violetas... Unos reconfortantes ojos azules...

—Su voz y... su olor. Solía cantarme cuando iba a dormir y... —la yegua marrón parpadeó un par de veces antes de alzar la voz—. ¡Arg! ¿Por qué te estoy hablando de esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo ocurrido?

—Si lo prefiere podemos cambiar de tema. Hábleme de su padre, Aitana.

—Si esperas encontrar problemas ahí vas por mal camino —advirtió la reacia paciente—. Mi padre siempre ha estado ahí, siempre me ha ayudado y desde luego no es la causa de cualquier problema que puedas creer que tengo.

Cuando Aitana terminó su respuesta, que verbalizó a toda velocidad, escuchó cómo la psicóloga dejaba de escribir. Esta dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

—¿Está usted segura, doctora Pones?

—¡Que no me llames doctora!

—No evite la pregunta, Aitana. No quiso hablarme de su infancia, pero sí me ha hablado de su madre. Le he preguntado acerca del profesor Pones y usted ha respondido a la defensiva, evitando entrar en materia; no hace falta ser psicólogo para darse cuenta de que su infancia está íntimamente ligada a su padre.

—¡Muy bien, tú lo has dicho! —gritó Aitana, levantándose de golpe—. Mi vida no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie, ¡¿queda claro?! Y quizá tenga que estar en este agujero cuatro meses más, pero no tengo por qué responder a tus preguntas, ni gastar el esfuerzo en inventarme una mentira que te satisfaga. Así que adiós, doctora.

La yegua marrón caminó con Fuertes pasos hacia la puerta. La psicóloga, por contra, se quedó sentada tranquilamente en su diván, tomando notas en su cuaderno, esperando al mismo momento en que Aitana iba a abrir la puerta para hablar.

—Aitana Pones no es su verdadero nombre. ¿Verdad?

La aludida se quedó como congelada donde estaba, girándose lentamente hacia Long Talk.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que Aitana Pones no es su verdadero nombre.

—¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?!

—No se altere, Aitana. He investigado mucho sobre usted antes de organizar esta sesión. Ya que usted no me va a hablar de su infancia, permítame que lo haga yo.

El cuerno de la unicornio se iluminó, trayendo mediante telequinesia un montón de papeles que había en el escritorio. Los desplegó frente a ella y, con total tranquilidad, empezó a relatar.

—Hace veinticinco años una potrilla fue inscrita en el colegio principal de Flower Ville, cerca de Fillydelphia, vivía sola con su padre. Seis meses después de su inscripción la potra no volvió a clase. No había ninguna pista en su casa, salvo indicios de que la habían abandonado a toda prisa. Su nombre: High Sun —la psicóloga hizo una pausa para mirar a Aitana antes de acabar—. Pelaje marrón, crines violetas y grises, sin Cutie Mark.

La psicóloga observó a su paciente; estaba tensa y algo asustada. Por la forma en que movía las patas pudo notar que, de no haber estado en la cárcel, la habría atacado sin dudar. Se decía que Aitana podía ser impulsiva y, en ocasiones, agresiva, pero ahí estaba demostrando no ser ninguna descerebrada. Supuso que tendría que presionar un poco más para que la verdadera Aitana se mostrara ante ella.

—Tres años después, en el colegio Sagrada Celestia de NottingHale, se inscribió una potra de ocho años llamada Good Riddance. Completó un curso entero en el colegio, y sus profesores estaban satisfechos con su progreso, a pesar de que alzaron algunas cuestiones ella al psicólogo de la escuela debido a algunos signos de extrema agresividad que observaron. Pero a mediados de su segundo año el hogar de la potra se incendió, vivía sola con su padre. Cuando apagaron las llamas ni Good Riddance ni su padre aparecieron por ningún lado. Una vez más... pelaje marrón, crines violetas y grises, sin Cutie Mark. Esta vez tenían una foto.

La unicornio sacó la misma de entre sus papeles y la hizo levitar frente a Aitana. Se trataba de una potra de ocho años idéntica a Aitana, que vestía el uniforme de la escuela Sagrada Celestia. Sonreía con auténtica felicidad junto una pequeña pegaso. Long Talk observó como la yegua marrón se quedaba unos segundos observando la foto, especialmente a la pegaso.

—Cuatro años después... hoy hace dieciocho años ya. En Baltimare una joven yegua, de doce años, fue ingresada en el hospital. Según el informe médico tenía "extensas heridas y quemaduras causadas por magia hostil", aunque su estado no era de gravedad. Señalaron también la violencia de la joven, y solicitaron una evaluación psiquiátrica por sospecha de delirios persecutorios. Huyó a la noche siguiente; pelaje marrón, crines violetas y grises, identificada como "Strong Move". Sin cutie mark.

Con total calma, la unicornio azabache pasó al siguiente grupo de papeles; los acumuló golpeando suavemente el taco contra el diván y siguió narrando.

—Finalmente, aparece usted hace trece años: Aitana Pones, edad diecisiete. Una joven proveniente de Germarenia que llegó a Manehattan con su padre, el profesor Roy Pones. Una familia que seguía la tradición de los grifos de Germarenia de heredar el nombre de familia de padre a hijo. Admitida en el instituto Starswirl, en el curso preuniversitario de acuerdo a su historial escolar, mostró gran interés y aptitudes en historia, sociología, geografía e idiomas antiguos. Como asignaturas optativas optó por teoría de la magia, historia avanzada e iniciación a la arqueología, en las que recibió excelentes calificaciones. Sus profesores resaltaron que de no ser por las dificultades que usted pasaba en matemáticas y ciencias habría sido digna de superar el curso con una matrícula de honor. Con dieciocho años fue admitida en la Universidad, donde obtuvo una diplomatura en historia a los veintiséis. Algo sorprendente que tardara usted tres años más de lo normal en finalizar los estudios, teniendo en cuenta su afinidad por los mismos. Finalmente, empezó su doctorado en Historia y Arqueología que finalizó hace dos años, pero su tesis fue suspendida por la junta evaluadora, la cual consideró que sus teorías eran absurdas y faltas de fundamento...

Parsimoniosamente, Long Talk organizó todos los papeles y los dejó en el suelo junto a ella, mirando a Aitana por encima de sus pequeñas gafas de lectura.

—...hasta ahora.

Long Talk hizo una muy deliberada pausa para observar cualquier nueva reacción en su paciente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

—Como habrá imaginado, Aitana, no sé quién es usted realmente. Es obvio que "High Sun" no era su nombre de nacimiento, y que adoptar un nombre tan extraño como "Aitana Pones" fue una forma de decir al mundo que ese no era su nombre real, una forma de mantener una identidad basada en un sinfín de falsas identidades. Una infancia entera huyendo, sin poder establecer amistades, sin una identidad definida...

—¡Todo lo que dices es absurdo! No sé quiénes eran esas potras, pero desde luego no soy ninguna de ellas.

—¿Por qué huía su padre, Aitana?

—¡Te he dicho que te equivocas, que yo jamás he cambiado de nombre!

—Es común en casos como el suyo negar la verdad incluso con las pruebas presentes. Suele ocurrir especialmente cuando el progenitor ha sido un prófugo de la justicia, arrastrando a sus hijos con...

—¡MI PADRE NO ES UN CRIMINAL!

Aitana avanzó directamente contra la doctora, absolutamente fuera de sí; esta retrocedió rápidamente y liberó el hechizo que había preparado. Al momento un agudo pitido llenó la sala, y dos guardias entraron de golpe por la puerta, saltando sobre Aitana y placándola. Esta trató de zafarse al tiempo que gritaba.

—¡Maldita zorra! ¡No tienes ni idea de a lo que se ha enfrentado, de a qué nos hemos enfrentado juntos! ¡Luchamos para que tú sigas viviendo en tu mundo de colores, porque Equestria ha olvidado! ¡Ha olvidado! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte a mi padre, zorra! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI PADRE!

Los guardias, finalmente, redujeron a Aitana y se la llevaron a rastras. La psicóloga regresó al escritorio, tomó su cuaderno y escribió varias notas más en el mismo. Entre ellas, subrayó dos veces el nombre "Midnight Shield".

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Cuanto más escribo más me convenzo de lo bien que hice en reescribir esta historia. Creo que estoy cerrando todos los cabos sueltos que había antes, ¡y eso es genial! Gracias por leerme amigos y ya sabéis: si os agrada dejadme un review y recomendadme a vuestros amigos. ¡Que es muy frustrante tener tan poco lector con lo que me lo curro!_

 _¡Un saludo! :)_


	15. Capítulo 14: Secretos y despedidas

Tras una larga corte abierta a los ciudadanos, los guardias solares cerraron, definitivamente por ese día, las puertas del gran salón del trono de Canterlot. Celestia anduvo casi ceremoniosamente hacia la salida lateral, escoltada por un grupo de guardias solares. No fue hasta que se encontró a solas en la estancia contigua, alejada de las cámaras de periodistas y de algún curioso, que se permitió estirarse sin disimulo.

—Keen Service —dijo dirigiéndose a una de sus damas de compañía—, que me traigan un té y algunas pastas a mi habitación, por favor.

—En seguida, alteza.

La princesa del sol despidió a los guardias y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, donde le sirvieron la merienda solicitada en poco tiempo. Se sentó en la mesa a comer, esperando relajada. Era poco pasado de las siete cuando se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de alguien teletransportándose dentro de la estancia. Frente a Celestia apareció una unicornio de pelaje índigo y melena negra. La yegua miró sorprendida a la, valga la redundancia, sorprendida princesa alicornio.

—¡Oh, vaya! Disculpe majestad, sin duda nós hemos arribado aquí por accidente. Esperamos no haberla interrumpido en un instante de íntimo relajo.

Celestia, que se había quedado quieta con la taza aún en los labios, escupió el té y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Oh, madre, Luna! Déjalo ya, hermanita, por favor.

La unicornio sonrió y conjuró. Su cuerpo, iluminado por un aura color índigo, se agrandó hasta casi alcanzar el tamaño de Celestia, y su cuerno aumentó en longitud. El pelaje que la cubría se volvió más oscuro y azulado; la melena, poco a poco, perdió consistencia hasta convertirse en una fluctuante corriente de magia. Luna, recuperada su forma natural, abrió los ojos y estiró las alas.

—Nós hemos perfeccionado mucho el arte del disfraz a lo largo de los siglos, mas seguimos sin poder engañaros, hermana.

—Tus dejes milenarios al hablar te delatan, Luna. ¿Té?

—Por favor.

La princesa de la noche se sentó con su hermana mientras esta le servía una taza.

—¿La has conocido? ¿Qué piensas, Luna?

—No, he enviado una de mis agentes a visitarla, llegará en poco tiempo. ¿Hay galletas de canela?

—Siempre, sírvete tú misma, hermana.

Ambas princesas estuvieron charlando durante un rato hasta que un guardia llamó a la puerta, anunciando la llegada de alguien. Tras él apareció una unicornio de pelaje negro azabache y crines azules. Celestia no supo reconocer la cutie mark de la recién llegada, parecía una mancha de tinta. Quizá se trataba uno de esos tests que utilizaban los psicólogos con sus pacientes...

—Princesas —saludó la recién llegada con una gran reverencia—, mi nombre es Long Talk, agente de la Guardia Lunar. He evaluado a Aitana Pones como se me ordenó.

—Luna, no es habitual recibir este tipo de visitas en mis aposentos privados —observó Celestia con cierta molestia.

—Sí, actuar con discreción nunca ha sido vuestra especialidad, hermana —respondió Luna con cierta malicia y una sonrisa, y se dirigió después a Long Talk—. Por favor, tomad asiento, Long Talk, y contadnos qué habéis averiguado.

Para sorpresa de la princesa del Sol, la unicornio no mostró sentirse intimidada u honrada de sentarse a tomar el té con las dos princesas. Con una exquisita educación se sirvió una taza de té usando su magia y bebió un sorbo antes de empezar a relatar.

—Aitana Pones y su padre han cambiado de identidad múltiples veces desde que esta era una potrilla. Los motivos los desconozco, pero sospecho que están muy ligados a que ella misma se declare una "cazadora de demonios".

—Explicáos, por favor —le pidió Luna.

—Durante la infancia de cualquier ser sentiente se establecen unas pautas afectivas y sentimentales básicas. Los potrillos conocen en ese periodo conceptos como familia, amistad, cariño, seguridad, peligro o diversión. En otras palabras, los pilares básicos que formarán su personalidad en el futuro. Aitana Pones ha experimentado serias fracturas en este aprendizaje: vivió toda su infancia huyendo y, cuando empezaba a establecer vínculos afectivos en algún lugar, se veía forzada de nuevo a huir.

La psicóloga se tomó una pausa para asegurarse que las princesas seguían su explicación pero, sutilmente, disimuló este hecho comiéndose una galleta.

—Este tipo de infancias suelen crear adultos incapaces de socializar adecuadamente: vagabundos, criminales y, en ocasiones, con conductas psicopáticas o una gran agresividad. La doctora Pones, por contra, a logrado formar su personalidad en torno a ciertos valores emocionales que rigen su vida. En su caso, se trata probablemente del respeto hacia su padre, un poderoso odio hacia los demonios, nigromantes y otros magos oscuros, y un convencimiento absoluto de que está haciendo lo correcto.

Long Talk acabó su análisis, tomando un largo trago de té mientras esperaba a que las princesas se pronunciaran. Celestia fue la primera en hacerlo.

—¿Eso es todo? Agradezco que vinieras en persona, Long Talk, pero sospecho que podrías habernos enviado una carta con esta información tan escueta.

—Long Talk, decidnos —empezó Luna, dejando claro por qué Long Talk había venido en persona—, ¿qué podría ocurrir si estos... pilares de su personalidad se rompieran? ¿Si su padre falleciera, por ejemplo?

La aludida meditó durante unos segundos.

—Es difícil dar una respuesta correcta, mi Diosa —Celestia se sorprendió al ver a una unicornio usar ese apelativo para dirigirse a Luna, normalmente usado solo por los batponies—, depende del poni. Cuando alguien sufre un gran revés emocional acude a otros elementos de apoyo para recuperarse; un adolescente sufriendo por un amor no correspondido puede acudir a sus amigos para sentirse querido, por ejemplo. Sin embargo también podría enfrentarse a esta situación engañándose a si mismo; por ejemplo, podría auto convencerse que el objeto de su amor también lo ama, pero que por ciertas circunstancias es mejor que jamás estén juntos. Por desgracia no puedo darles una respuesta a cómo respondería Aitana Pones ante una situación que ponga a prueba sus convicciones más profundas.

—¿Y qué hay de los cambios de identidad? —preguntó Luna—. ¿Se sabe quién son en realidad ella y el profesor Pones?

—Me temo que no, mi Diosa. Ocultaron muy bien su rastro, solo encontramos algunas pistas en las descripciones de potrillas desaparecidas los últimos veinticinco años. Varias de las mismas eran, de hecho, Aitana Pones bajo un nombre diferente.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Long Talk se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

—Princesas, si no tienen ninguna pregunta más procederé a retirarme.

—Os haremos llamar si requerimos vuestros servicios nuevamente —respondió Luna—. Partid en paz.

—Antes de que te vayas, Long Talk, ¿hay algo más que debamos saber sobre Aitana Pones?

La yegua negra miró alternativamente a las dos hermanas y, con una cordial sonrisa, respondió.

—No, princesa, eso es todo lo que he averiguado. Buenas tardes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y ambas alicornios se hallaron a solas, Celestia fue la primera en hablar, notando cómo su hermana se había quedado observando la puerta por la que había partido la unicornio durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué piensas, Luna?

—Nós creemos que debemos dejarla libre.

Celestia miró a la alicornio de pelaje oscuro esperando más explicaciones.

—"Tia", sabes que no podemos eliminar el conocimiento sobre las artes oscuras, al menos no completamente. La presencia de ponis como Aitana Pones es necesaria para combatirlas desde las sombras.

—Liberó a un diabolista en Manehattan. Puso miles de vidas en peligro.

—Pero también evitó miles de muertes en los Reinos Lobo al capturarlo. Y la Guardia Solar ha recordado, al fin, que existen los demonios. Nós tenemos entendido que esta ha iniciado un programa de entrenamiento contra seres infernales.

Celestia miró por la ventana, pensativa.

—Deberíamos insistir a Aitana Pones para que nos cuente lo que sabe, Luna. La guardia podría intervenir a tiempo, o nosotras mismas.

—No, Celestia, no debemos hacer eso. Si un ser de nuestro poder, o toda una guardia se mueve contra los magos oscuros, estos se ocultarán y esperarán otra ocasión. Se necesita gente como la doctora Pones para investigar estos hechos sin llamar la atención.

—Doctora... —Celestia suspiró—. Esa tesis doctoral me va a obligar a rectificar una mentira que he mantenido durante quinientos años.

—Nós no habríamos ocultado lo ocurrido en primer lugar, hermana. No podemos aconsejaros en ese respecto.

Celestia se sumió en sus recuerdos durante unos instantes: recordó cómo un emisario Cebra la puso sobre aviso de la existencia de magia oscura en Unicornia, y cómo una investigación a fondo descubrió lo que podría convertirse en el alzamiento de un nuevo rey Sombra. En esa ocasión actuó a tiempo, y la guerra fue tan rápida que prcticamente pasó inadvertida... salvo por la desaparición de Unicornia. Aquella había sido la última ocasión en la que la Princesa del Sol había acudido personalmente a una batalla.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos —asintió la blanca alicornio—. Buscaré cualquier excusa legal para reducir la condena de Aitana Pones. Espero que tengas razón.

Poco después, las dos hermanas alicornio se levantaron y fueron al balcón. Celestia concentró su magia, y el astro rey empezó a descender sobre el horizonte. Cuando los últimos rayos de sol murieron, poniendo fin al día, Luna hizo ascender a la reina de la noche, seguida por un brillante séquito de estrellas.

Celestia se retiró a dormir, dejando a su hermana Luna al cargo durante la noche; esta voló hasta su torre, y de ahí observó el reino que la rodeaba. Las luces de la calles de Canterlot eran lo único que se alzaba en contra de las calmadas y difuminadas sombras que proyectaba la luna creciente. Tras unos minutos de meditación pudo escucharse un aleteo acercarse a la torre. Luna no se alteró, pues conocía a la criatura que se acercaba y, si esta hubiese deseado atacarla, jamás la habría escuchado llegar. La criatura se posó en el gran balcón, a la espalda de la princesa de la noche, la cual se giró para recibirla.

—Nós agradecemos su presencia, agente Rise Love.

—Es un honor, mi Diosa.

Se trataba de una batponi cuyo pelaje era azul grisáceo y sus crines marrones. Las pupilas de la yegua, rosas y afiladas, brillaban en la oscuridad, y una franja de pelo del mismo color le atravesaba la crin sobre la cabeza. La yegua se postró ante Luna, hasta que esta le hizo un gesto para que se levantara. A decir verdad, la alicornio había intentado que los batponis dejaran de dirigirse a ella como "Mi diosa". Sin embargo, con el tiempo, acabó aceptándolo como una peculiaridad cultural más de esa misteriosa raza poni.

—Rise Love, nós deseamos encargarte una misión. Viajarás a los Reinos Lobo y seguirás la pista del unicornio llamado Dark Art. Averigua quién es y sus objetivos.

—¿Debo acabar con su vida, mi Diosa?

—No —respondió Luna—, de momento no. Investiga e infórmanos de tus hallazgos. Después decidiremos al respecto.

—¿Alguna pista?

—Sí. Dark Art contrató un barco mercenario llamado "El relámpago negro", capitaneado por el pirata lobo Argul.

La batpony asintió ante esa información y, desplegando sus alas de murciélago, dijo:

—Así se hará, mi Diosa. Contactaré con usted en pocas semanas.

—Espera.

La batpony, que estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo, se quedó quieta y miró a la princesa Luna.

—La agente Long Talk nos ha ocultado algo —la agente no respondió—. Viajo por los sueños de los seres vivos, Rise Love, y nós somos muy buena reconociendo una mentira. ¿Qué nos ha ocultado?

—Es... una sospecha, mi Diosa, algo relacionado con los Cazadores Batpony.

—Explícate.

—Le pido que no me obligue a hablar, pero puedo asegurarle que no está relacionado con sus investigaciones. Es algo privado de los Cazadores. Protegemos a los nuestros.

Luna calibró las palabras de Rise Love: _"protegemos a los nuestros"_. Ni ella misma estaba segura de a qué límites podían llegar siguiendo ese dicho, pero de algo estaba segura: los Cazadores Batpony eran leales hasta la muerte a Equestria. Además, Rise Love no estaba mintiendo, de eso estaba convencida.

—Bien. Puedes partir, Rise Love, infórmanos cuanto antes de tus progresos.

La batpony hizo una pronunciada reverencia y, de un imposiblemente silencioso aleteo, alzó el vuelo menos de un metro antes de lanzarse por el borde del balcón y perderse entre las sombras de la noche. Luna la siguió con la mirada mientras pudo y después regresó a su habitación. Los batponies eran una raza... peculiar. Emocionales y capaces de hacer el bien, como cualquier otro poni, pero al mismo tiempo perseguidos por su propia maldición; una maldición que, en el pasado, los había llevado al exilio y al olvido. Y ahora que habían regresado existían los Cazadores: batponis cuyo crímenes solo podía encontrar redención en el fiel servicio a Equestria y la princesa de la noche. Serían leales hasta la muerte, de eso no le cabía duda.

Celestia jamás comprendería por qué los había aceptado nuevamente en la guardia. _"Monstruos",_ los llamaría, _"asesinos, criminales, psicópatas, locos"_ , y otras muchas cosas más. Luna no podía compartir según qué con su hermana mayor: ella seguía actuando como si aquellos que ansían el poder por encima de todo fuesen a presentarse ante Equestria gritando sus intenciones. La guardia Solar era experta en enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas: ser un bastión radiante en el que las gentes de Equestria podían confiar, que se alzarían frente al mal y lo harían frente en épicas batallas dignas de leyenda

Pero ella sabía bien que no era así: cuando perdió la razón y se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, Luna pasó años reclutando seguidores y consiguiendo poder antes de salir de las sombras y atacar abiertamente. Y de no haber sido por los Elementos de la Armonía, sin duda habría triunfado. Por eso, precisamente, eran necesarios cuerpos como la Guardia Lunar y los Cazadores Batpony. La primera, preparada para hacer frente a los peligros de la noche; los segundos, aquellos capaces de realizar actos que horrorizarían a los pequeños ponis.

—La luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad...

No era el momento de aguardar a que los practicantes de las artes prohibidas atacaran. Si, por un casual, Aitana Pones había dado con algo que pudiera poner en peligro a sus pequeños ponis, Luna no iba a quedarse quieta esperando que este se mostrara: lo encontraría y podría fin a sus planes antes de que estos llegaran a ver la luz, a cualquier precio.

* * *

Apenas dos semanas después de la evaluación de Long Talk, varios periodistas se levantaron a la vez, tras largas horas de espera, y galoparon hacia la salida de la prisión estatal de Manehattan. Todos ellos portaban lápices, cuadernos, grabadoras y mil preguntas.

—¡Doctora Pones! ¿Qué opina de la negativa de la princesa Celestia a dar explicaciones respecto a su tesis doctoral?

—¡Doctora, una entrevista para el Daily Colt! ¿Cree usted que esta negativa puede ser la prueba de un intento institucional de ocultar la verdad al público?

—¿A qué cree que se debe esta extraña reducción en su condena?

—¿Acudirá usted al museo arqueológico de Canterlot para ayudar a la clasificación del yacimiento que halló usted?

—¿Es cierto que atacó usted a un miembro del personal penitenciario?

—¡¿QUERÉIS QUITAROS DE EN MEDIO?!

Casi a empujones, Aitana Pones se abrió camino a través de la marabunta de periodistas. Tras ella iba su padre, revisando varios papeles que portaba con su magia. Cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros, la yegua bufó irritada.

—¿Será posible? ¡Me he convertido en una estrellita mediática!

—Después del espectáculo que organizaste, no sé de qué te sorprendes, hija.

—Vamos al tema papá, ¿está todo en orden?

—Sí. Tu barco te espera en el puerto, te llevará directamente a Lutnia. Hope Spell debe estar por llegar, te encontrarás con él allí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué sabemos del mausoleo de Weischtmann?

—Poca cosa, salvo que se halla en el norte y que debe albergar algo de gran poder si la organización de Dark Art anda tras su pista.

Los dos subieron a un carro que les esperaba, listo para llevarlos al puerto.

—Papá... estoy preocupada por esa psicóloga.

—Hija mía, es normal. Organizaste un desastre muy grande en Manehattan, te han investigado a fondo y lo único que han encontrado es que varias potras desaparecidas se parecían a ti. Legalmente no pueden tocarnos.

—Aún así, es preocupante que alguien pueda enlazarnos con el pasado.

—Los mataste a todos, ¿verdad? —Aitana tardó unos segundos en asentir con la cabeza, sin mirar a su padre—. Pues ya está. Y aunque no lo hubieras hecho, hoy día ya no eres una potra indefensa.

El carruaje recorrió rápido el camino; estando la cárcel en las afueras de Manehattan, atravesaron el centro de la metrópolis antes de dirigirse directamente al puerto. En el mismo les esperaba un barco Equestriano: un bergantín ligero de exploración, una de las naves más rápidas que existían. Alquilarlo debió costar una pequeña fortuna.

—Es evidente que vamos a contrarreloj, no podíamos perder más tiempo.

Ambos salieron del carruaje; Aitana abrió el baúl donde encontró sus grandes alforjas, listas para partir. Se las colocó rápidamente, al tiempo que el capitán del barco, al verlos, daba órdenes para preparar la maniobra de desatraque.

—Es posible que las pistas lleven a Dark Art y a los suyos a Cérvidas —comentó Aitana.

—Es posible, pero me he encargado de que nadie sepa a dónde vas a ir, la sorpresa debería jugar de tu parte. He rellenado tus alforjas con gemas encantadas por si las necesitas. Y por cierto: quizá puedas investigar en Cérvidas cómo acabar con nuestro amigo.

El profesor se descolgó la brújula en la que se hallaba encerrado Kolnarg y se la lanzó a su hija. Esta la atrapó al vuelo, sintiendo al instante la incómoda presencia del Lich invadirla. Sonrió, ya que casi la había echado en falta, y se colgó el objeto del cuello.

—Espero que tu alumno sea tan diestro con la magia como dices, papá. No quiero cargar con un lastre.

—Es muy bueno, y si no lo es déjalo atrás. Ya se las apañará.

—Para detener a Dark Art tendré que adelantarme a sus movimientos, y no tenemos ni idea de qué pretende.

—Céntrate en lo importante —respondió el profesor—: rompe el hechizo que protege el pergamino ciervo, traduce el mensaje y luego ya veremos. Y no pienses únicamente en Dark Art: _No mires el arma de tu enemigo..._

—. _..mira a tu enemigo en si._ Ten cuidado, papá.

Padre e hija se abrazaron brevemente.

—Ten mucho cuidado, hija.

Menos de un minuto después de que Aitana Pones subiera al bergantín, las órdenes del capitán ultimaron la maniobra de desatraque y la nave se dirigió hacia el este, hacia las tierras de los ciervos. El profesor Pones observó la embarcación hasta que esta desapareció tras el horizonte. La inquietud le invadía, y deseaba poder acompañar a su hija, pero sabía que en su estado no era posible. Intuía que Aitana había topado con un mal mucho mayor del que habían visto hasta ahora, y temía. Temía por la vida de ella, y también por lo que podría ocurrir si fracasaba en su misión.

El anciano volvió al carruaje y pidió que lo llevaran de vuelta a la facultad, pues él también tenía muchas cosas que atar antes de partir. Mientras el carruaje se adentraba en las concurridas calles de Manehattan, el profesor Pones sacó de su alforja una carta que había recibido hacía dos días. La cerraba un sello, ya roto, del Imperio de Cristal.

" _Profesor Roy Pones,_

 _Facultad de Historia y Arqueología de la Universidad de Maneattan:_

 _En virtud de la posición que se me ha confiado, solicito su presencia tan pronto como sea posible. Las razones para esta pronta reunión serán expuestas en persona en el Palacio de Cristal. Presente el ticket adjunto en la estación y un salón de primera le será concedido en el próximo tren al Imperio de Cristal. Pregunte por mi tan pronto como llegue a palacio, le estaremos esperando._

 _Atentamente:_

 _Zaphire Assistant,_

 _consejero real de Sus Majestades Mi Amore de Cadenza y Shining Armor."_

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _A decir verdad he estado algo chafado para publicar esto. Tengo capítulos ya escritos, y más por publicar, pero la falta de interés de los lectores a veces es demoledora. Al menos la gente se interesa en la otra historia que escribí con Unade, "Las desventuras..."._

 _Aquí se va revelando más del pasado de Aitana e introducimos a un personaje que puede que conozcáis de mis otros fics "El rescate de Preciosilla" y "La maldición del batpony" (en este segundo, cuando todavía era una cándida recluta para la guardia nocturna)._

 _Gracias por leerme, un saludo._


	16. Capítulo 15: Maestro de la magia

Las altas y frondosas copas de los árboles entorpecían el camino a la luz del sol, creando halos verdes y dorados que iluminaban el suelo con una sensación de paz y serenidad. Cientos, miles de aves revoloteaban entre hojas y ramas, llenando el aire con sus melodías. Aunque había poca distancia entre tronco y tronco, la vegetación a ras de suelo era de poca altura y frondosidad, permitiendo pasear sobre la misma sin dificultad. Lo cierto es que un viajero despistado habría pensado que se hallaba de un bosque, sin embargo varias construcciones de madera viva -de hecho, cultivada directamente con propósitos concretos- unían los troncos de los árboles, creando calles. Estos últimos, a poca distancia del suelo, se abrían en formas redondeadas y huecas; se podían apreciar ventanas y algún balcón, como si el árbol hubiera crecido con el objetivo de dar cobijo a sus moradores.

Había mucho movimiento en las verdes calles, pues cientos de ciervos paseaban por las mismas: artesanos, escolares, trabajadores, estudiosos... Habitantes de la gran capital de Cérvidas, realizando su día a día. Un unicornio salió de la casa árbol donde le habían acogido y se detuvo mirando a su alrededor con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tras él surgió un ciervo de pelaje castaño y gran cornamenta, que se detuvo a su lado.

—Pareces desorientado, Maestro de la Magia. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió en Equestriano.

El poni cerró la boca. Se trataba de un unicornio de pelaje verde menta, ojos violeta y crin marrón, cuya Cutie Mark era un libro rodeado por un aura mágica.

—No es nada, Asunrix, perdona. Es que todavía me cuesta asimilar que esto es una ciudad y no un bosque. Y por favor, llámame Hope Spell.

—Los ciervos no nos dirigimos a alguien por su nombre a no ser nos una una gran amistad.

—Oh... cierto, perdóname —Hope Spell sacudió la cabeza—. Es la primera vez que salgo de Equestria y me cuesta adaptarme. ¿Debería llamarte Maestro de la Guerra, entonces?

—No —Asunrix sonrió, comprensivo—, ya que no compartes mi cultura. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si lo deseas, Maestro de la Magia. Vamos al bosque de la sabiduría, allí podrás encontrar a quien necesitas ver.

Hope Spell dedujo que su acompañante se refería a la biblioteca, o quizá la universidad de Lutnia. La ciudad se hallaba en plena actividad, aunque era una actividad diferente a la de las ciudades poni: en Cérvidas no existía el comercio intraurbano como tal, ya que los ciervos no requerían de dinero para obtener lo más básico para vivir, como comida y un techo. Si bien era posible encontrar comerciantes, estos dedicaban sus negocios a atender a viajeros extranjeros y a conseguir mercaderías internacionales.

El unicornio, a pesar de que había estudiado la cultura de Cérvidas durante su viaje, tenía serias dificultades para entender que el trabajo fuera algo opcional para un ciervo. Los que trabajaban lo hacían por amor a la profesión en si y, a diferencia de los ponis, era una decisión que tomaban tras toda una vida de estudio y búsqueda interior. Los ciervos no obtenían Cutie Marks como los ponis, sino que se tatuaban una serie de símbolos druídicos a lo largo de sus flancos y lomo, los cuales les identificaban como un maestro de su profesión: Maestros cultivadores, artesanos, druidas, estudiosos, guerreros... Y, aunque Hope no podía leer sus símbolos o comprender su significado, Asunrix le había explicado que él era un guerrero druida: un mago de la naturaleza que dedicaba sus artes a proteger a los suyos.

A decir verdad, el unicornio se sorprendía por lo poco concurridas que estaban las calles. A pesar de la gran extensión de terreno que cubría, la población de Cérvidas era mucho menor que la de sus naciones vecinas. Aún así, eran una nación extremadamente próspera y rica, cuyas rutas comerciales eran especialmente fructíferas con Cebrania, ya que las cebras apreciaban los productos naturales y druídicos que los ciervos producían.

Probablemente, el principal secreto por el que Cérvidas prosperaba con tanto éxito residía en su propia cultura: Al no ser necesario trabajar para vivir, los ciervos que sí lo hacían realizaban su labor con una pasión admirable. Sus artesanos eran excepcionales, creando fantásticas obras de arte y útiles utensilios para todo tipo de profesiones. Los que dedicaban su vida a la protección de sus semejantes se contaban entre los mejores guerreros del mundo que, unidos a la conexión natural de los ciervos con la naturaleza, hacía que las naciones vecinas se lo pensaran dos veces antes de iniciar hostilidades con Cérvidas. Los estudiantes de las ciencias, tanto mundanas como arcanas, realizaban grandes descubrimientos que, en pocos años, eran impartidos en las universidades de Equestria... Los ejemplos podrían contarse por cientos.

—Asunrix, si me permites la pregunta, ¿cómo funciona la magia de los druidas? —preguntó Hope Spell—. Sé que sois reservados con vuestros secretos, si no quieres responderme no importa.

El ciervo rió en voz baja.

—Tu excesivo temor a decir algo inapropiado es gracioso —bromeó—. Que no desee compartir los secretos de los druidas no significa que no pueda hablarte sobre nuestra magia. Quizá tú podrías, a cambio, hablarme de la magia de los ponis.

—Ah, vale —rió Hope un poco avergonzado—. Genial, entonces.

Asunrix guió al unicornio hasta una esquina en la cual había un árbol vivienda que, si bien aún no podía albergar ni siquiera a un ciervo en su interior, tenía ya un tamaño considerable.

—Dime, Maestro de la magia, ¿qué es lo que ves?

—Veo... un árbol. Parece joven.

—¿Y qué más puedes ver?

Hope Spell analizó la zona, ¿a qué se refería Asunrix? Solo veía tierra, algo de hierba y otras plantitas. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el ciervo se agachó y golpeó el tronco. A través de varios agujeros surgieron decenas de insectos que corrieron sobre la corteza. Con la pezuña siguió a un escarabajo hasta que este se escondió entre las raíces, momento en el que Asunrix metió la pata en el mismo sitio y, al poco, la sacó sosteniendo delicadamente una especie de ratón que había encontrado un delicioso aperitivo en el escarabajo.

—Un poni, normalmente, te dirá que ve "un árbol", "un animal" o "una tormenta". Los ciervos, Maestro de la magia, vemos ramificaciones del gran espíritu que nos envuelve a todos. Lo aceptamos, lo escuchamos y le hablamos. Tú lo llamas magia, pero nosotros lo llamamos " _Undeb â Nartur_ ". En tu idioma el concepto más similar es "gaia".

—Escuché que los druidas son capaces de curar y controlar las fuerzas de los elementos, ¿es cierto?

—Lo es. Cuando curamos a un ser herido solo guiamos su naturaleza para que lo haga por si misma. Y, a fin de cuentas, una tormenta no es más que una manifestación de Gaia. ¿Qué me dices de vosotros, Maestro de la Magia?

Hope Spell sonrió, ya que se le hacía raro que se dirigiera a él como "maestro" cuando no era más que un estudiante de historia y magia blanca antigua. Aunque algo de magia sí que sabía.

—Todos los ponis tenemos magia de forma natural. Los ponis de tierra son afines a las cosas de la tierra y las cosas que crecen, como las plantas. Los pegasos pueden mover las nubes con su cuerpo y provocar lluvia y vientos. Y los unicornios... bueno.

El cuerno del unicornio se cubrió por un aura verdosa, la cual rodeó también una pequeña piedra que levitó hasta situarse frente a Asunrix.

—Los unicornios podemos alterar la magia a voluntad. Este conjuro lo puede realizar cualquier unicornio. Pero, a base de estudio y años de práctica, un mago puede realizar poderosos hechizos, prácticamente cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Limitado, claro está, a la capacidad mágica del mago que lo realice.

—¿Existen distintos tipos de magia poni? —preguntó Asunrix.

—Sí, así es. Nosotros dividimos la magia por escuelas según los efectos que provoque. Por ejemplo, la Transfiguración se especializa en alterar la forma de las cosas; el Elementalismo en el control del fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra; la Magia Arcana se basa en complejos rituales mágicos... y hay un largo etcétera.

—¿De qué tipo de magia eres tú un maestro?

—¡Estoy muy lejos de ser un maestro! —rió—. Hace un par de años empecé a estudiar la magia blanca: el arte de repeler espíritus malvados, sanar a los heridos, eliminar maldiciones... Vamos, un tipo de magia que, hace siglos, se usaba para combatir la magia negra y la nigromancia.

El ciervo se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

—Tenía entendido que Equestria era un reino pacífico, ¿por qué estudias magia blanca, entonces? ¿Es común que luchéis contra seres de la oscuridad?

—Lo cierto es que no es común, y por eso mi pobre padre también se pregunta por qué estudio la magia blanca —respondió Hope con un ligero toque de humor—. Sinceramente, la encuentro apasionante. Para aprender magia blanca debes estudiar acerca de espíritus, artes arcanas prohibidas, cómo la magia negra afectaba a la mente... Digamos que es una materia que estudio por amor al arte, ya que es difícil que jamás a ponerla en práctica. Y si te digo la verdad, no me gustaría tener que hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no querrías usar una magia que te apasiona?

—Porque eso significaría que la magia negra y la nigromancia han resurgido en el mundo. Y, sinceramente, no es algo que quiera que ocurra.

—Hace poco los ponis os encontrasteis frente a un hechicero demoníaco.

—Sí, y créeme que rezo porque haya sido algo excepcional y que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Asunrix lanzó una mirada al unicornio que este no supo descifrar; al poco sonrió y le indicó que le siguiera. Recorrieron el camino hacia el bosque de la sabiduría charlando sobre distintos aspectos de la magia de cada raza y deteniéndose solo para tomar algún tentempié. Se adentraron en una zona de la ciudad poco concurrida y muy silenciosa; los árboles tenían un diámetro enorme y crecían muy separados entre sí. Entre los mismos había pequeñas construcciones que Hope identificó como bibliotecas y centros de estudio, por lo poco que sabía de los pictograma ciervo. El sol le golpeó directamente, cegándolo durante un instante; al mirar hacia arriba vio que las copas de los árboles eran mucho menos frondosas que antes, dejando grandes claros por los que el sol iluminaba con toda su intensidad.

—Debes venir aquí por la noche. Estos árboles albergan una inmensa población de luciérnagas, sus luces son realmente hermosas. Si deseas observar las estrellas, aquel árbol tiene un observatorio en su copa abierto a todo el mundo.

—Tendré que hacerlo cuando acabe con lo que he venido a hacer. Por cierto, Asunrix, aún no sé a quién vamos a ver, el profesor Pones me dijo que alguien me llevaría a ver a una druida erudita...

—Es una investigadora de la antigüedad que recibió una carta del profesor Pones pocos días antes de tu llegada. Me pidió que te encontrara y acogiera, ya que es una buena amiga mía y no iba a estar disponible hasta esta mañana.

Mientras recorrían el Bosque de la Sabiduría, Hope observó las marcas tatuadas que recorrían el lomo y los flancos de Asunrix; por lo que había leído, cada ciervo escogía estas marcas, como una representación de su don y pasión en la vida. Y, por lo poco que sabía de los pictogramas ciervo, pudo entender algunas palabras.

—Asunrix, ¿me permites una pregunta? —el ciervo respondió con una cortés sonrisa, invitándole a preguntar—. Si he leído bien las marcas de tu flanco, ¿eres un Maestro de la Guerra?

—Así es.

—¿Puedes hablarme de ello? ¿Eres un guerrero druida?

—Más que eso, Maestro de la magia. Cualquier ciervo puede formar parte del ejército de Cérvidas y convertirse en un guerrero druida; aquellos que perseveran en el camino de la protección consiguen el honor de ser un Maestro de la Guerra. Renunciamos a formar una familia o tomar una pareja, y entregamos nuestra vida en la perfección de las artes de la guerra.

—Cérvidas no ha estado en guerra por siglos.

—Y nosotros nos encargamos de que siga siendo así —respondió el gran ciervo castaño—. Ya hemos llegado, Maestro de la Magia.

El gran árbol que había frente a ellos tenía unos pictogramas que lo identificaban como el "árbol del conocimiento". La planta baja del mismo era una gran librería, alrededor de la cual ascendía una escalera de caracol pegada a la pared exterior del edificio. Subieron por la misma hasta el segundo piso, donde se detuvieron ante una puerta... o lo que Hope dedujo que era una puerta, pues solo veía un trozo de corteza de textura diferente al resto del árbol. Asunrix golpeó la misma y, tras unos instantes, la madera crujió ligeramente. Como si de una cortina se tratara, la puerta se retiró y se fusionó con la corteza que formaba las paredes.

Se adentraron en una gran estancia de planta irregular. Las paredes eran muy lisas y redondeadas, y a lo largo de las mismas sobresalían estantes que se hallaban repletos de libros, tomos y pergaminos. Había varias mesas y sillas, con diversos objetos de aspecto mágico y druídico repartidos en su superficie.

—Sed bienvenidos, Asunrix, Maestro de la Guerra; y Hope Spell, Maestro de la magia.

Una cierva se acercó a los recién llegados con una cálida sonrisa. Era una joven de mediana edad cuyo pelaje era del color de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, de pequeños cuernos y ojos turquesa. Sus costados estaban repletos de una serie de símbolos que, como pronto descubriría Hope Spell, la identificaban como una estudiosa de la magia druídica. Hope, aunque no se sentía atraído por los ciervos, reconoció que era una hembra muy hermosa.

—Sinveria, siempre es un placer ser recibido en tu hogar —respondió Asunrix.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita... Espera, ¿Sinveria?

—¿Oh? Parece que reconoces mi nombre, Maestro de la magia.

—¡Claro! —respondió Hope entusiasmado—. ¡Usted es la investigadora mágica Sinveria! Leí su tratado _"Interrelación espiritual con la magia poni"_. ¡Apasionante! Sus estudios sobre el uso de la magia para guiar la sanación espiritual de un ser traumatizado es sencillamente brillante. Es un honor conocerla, maestra... ¿Investigadora?

Sinveria rió cálidamente, mientras invitaba a Hope y Asunrix a seguirla al interior.

—Maestra Investigadora es correcto, pero puedes dirigirte por mi nombre, Maestro de la magia. No es necesario que adoptes unas costumbres que no te son propias. ¿Puedo serviros una infusión?

Poco después, los tres se sentaron en torno a una mesa. Sinveria sirvió infusiones para todo el mundo y una bandeja de dulces hechos con distintas hierbas sin cocinar. A Hope Spell, acostumbrado a los dulcísimos postres de Equestria, le supieron algo sosos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Roy? —pregunto la cierva—. Hace muchos años que no lo veo, aunque mantenemos el contacto.

Hope Spell no cayó inmediatamente en la cuenta de que el nombre completo de su profesor era Roy Pones.

—Sinceramente, no tengo relación con él más allá de maestro-alumno. Pero creo que está bien, últimamente sale mucho en los periódicos debido a su hija, Aitana.

—Ah, sí, la cazadora de demonios —comentó Asunrix—. Hasta aquí llegaron las noticias de la liberación y destrucción de Manresht. ¿De verdad se enfrentó cara a cara contra él, sin magia?

—Lo hizo —afirmó Hope—. Lo vi desde un edificio cercano: avanzó frente a él y lo provocó para que los guardias hicieran un círculo de aislamiento. Sabía exactamente cómo combatirlo.

—Después de liberar a ese Maestro del Tártaro en una ciudad... Creo que esa yegua causará problemas allá donde vaya.

Hope ahogó el incómodo silencio con un trago de té: sabía bien que Aitana llegaría en una semana a la ciudad. Esperaba, de verdad, que todo esto se solventara con una simple investigación arqueológica y nada más. Sinveria se adelantó, viendo la reacción del unicornio, y cambió de tema.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha traído aquí, Maestro de la magia? El profesor Pones solo dijo que necesitaba ayuda para traducir algo, pero no me dio más detalles.

—Oh claro, un segundo.

El unicornio vació una de sus alforjas con su magia, sacando varios libros y pergaminos. Cuando estuvo vacía, le dio la vuelta y descubrió un segundo bolsillo escondido. Lo abrió y del mismo sacó un nuevo pergamino, extremadamente antiguo, protegido por un bloque de cristal. Hope conjuró una vez más y el bloque se iluminó, abriéndose y liberando su contenido.

—Encontramos este pergamino en el Imperio de Cristal. Son pictogramas ciervo, pero no hemos logrado traducir más que alguna palabra suelta.

Sinveria tomó el documento y lo desplegó sobre la mesa. La sorpresa y la incredulidad pugnaron por tomar su rostro al instante, y levantó la cabeza mirando fijamente a Hope.

—No es posible. Este escrito tiene más de mil años de antigüedad, pero el pergamino está demasiado bien conservado.

—Fue encontrado en el Imperio de Cristal; esa ciudad ha saltado más de mil años en el tiempo. Para los habitantes de la misma, hace un mes el rey Sombra todavía les oprimía; para el resto del mundo, eso ocurrió hace un milenio.

La cierva leyó poco a poco el escrito, recorriendo el mismo con la pezuña.

—Entiendo. No me sorprende que no pudierais traducirlo: está protegido por un conjuro druídico que convierte el escrito en algo ininteligible. Si habéis traducido algunas palabras es porque el tiempo ha destruido parte del hechizo original. Y hay algo más... hay magia poni bajo las protecciones druídicas.

—¿Puedes traducirlo? ¿O anular el hechizo?

—Tendré que pedir ayuda a los maestros druidas. Solo ellos contienen la clave para deshacerlo.

—Sinveria, ¿de verdad vas a hacer eso?

Hope y la cierva miraron a Asunrix, que parecía molesto.

—Si los antiguos druidas protegieron ese documento debió ser por un motivo. ¿Piensas traducirlo y entregar sus secretos a los ponis?

—Normalmente no lo haría, pero...

— _¿Pero qué?_

Asunrix y Sinveria siguieron hablando durante un rato en ciervo. Hope no puedo entender nada de lo que decían, pero era fácil deducir que estaban discutiendo.

— _Es el Maestro Cazador Roy Pones, Asunrix. Esto va más allá de lo que puedes ver._

— _Sigue siendo un poni, un arqueólogo que no duda en expoliar a los muertos para ganar reconocimiento._

— _Te equivocas —_ respondió Sinveria— _, Pones no es así._

— _No lo entiendo, Sinveria. ¿Qué piensas de ese poni? Varias veces has mencionado su nombre, y es evidente que lo respetas. ¿Por qué?_

— _Hace años hizo algo muy bueno por mi, algo que no quiero contar._

— _¿Y qué puede ser que tengas que guardar el secreto incluso de mi? A veces parece que sintieras atracción por..._

—Basta.

La ciervo dijo eso último en poni, con clara intención de que Hope Spell también la entendiera.

—Soy una Maestra Investigadora reconocida por el Círculo, y no voy a consentir que me ofendas en mi casa, Asunrix, aún con la amistad que nos une. Tengo en cuenta tu opinión, y por respeto a tu lealtad con nuestra nación, estudiaré bien las implicaciones del documento antes de decidir entregarlo a los ponis. Por favor, vuelve más tarde.

Tras unos instantes, Asunrix se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Hope Spell, sin saber cómo actuar, se dispuso a seguirle, pero un gesto de Sinveria le hizo quedarse en su sitio.

—Quédate, Maestro de la magia, pues necesitaré tu conocimiento —la investigadora ciervo esperó a que Asunrix abandonara la sala antes de continuar—. Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre este documento.

—Este... claro —respondió el unicornio—. Se encontró entre varios pergaminos que se relacionaban con la leyenda Germarena del Weischtmann. ¿Oíste acerca del ataque al Imperio por parte de un demonologista? Se rumorea que al mismo tiempo hubo un robo en la biblioteca, pero los periódicos no han mencionado nada.

—¿Puedes darme más detalles del robo, Maestro de la magia?

Hope se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, ¿Qué interés podía tener una investigadora de la magia en un robo que ocurrió a miles de kilómetros de Lutnia?

—Me temo que no tengo mucha más información Sinveria. Hay que decir que últimamente el Imperio de Cristal está teniendo bastantes problemas de criminalidad.

—¿Criminales? —interrumpió Sinveria—. Me resulta extraño. Los ponis son seres pacíficos y amistosos, ¿por qué iban a actuar así?

—Bueno... no lo sé muy bien —respondió Hope Spell—. Se dice que hay grupos de grifos y ponis de todas las razas asaltando y robando a los más desfavorecidos. Además, el Imperio de Cristal ha salido de una gran dictadura, supongo que hay ponis que todavía deben estar confundidos por lo ocurrido. Oh, y luego están las revueltas causadas por las casas nobles.

Sinveria no dijo nada, pero sirvió en silencio otra taza de té, invitando a Hope a explicar eso último. El unicornio la tomó gustosamente y siguió relatando.

—Verá usted...

—Por favor, no seas tan formal, Maestro de la Magia.

—Oh claro, perdona. Verás, había más o menos una docena de casas nobles antiguas en el Imperio de Cristal. Durante la dictadura de Sombra muchas fueron diezmadas, y otras sobrevivieron. Ahora mismo hay un cruce de acusaciones entre cuáles apoyaron al Rey Sombra y cuáles no, además de muchos ponis que han surgido de la nada asegurando que son miembros de casas de las que nadie ha oído jamás hablar. Esto ha causado disturbios y choques de lealtades. Por suerte, la mayor parte de la guardia apoya la corona de Mi Amore de Cadenza y Shining Armor.

La ciervo se levantó y se dirigió a una estantería cercana, donde empezó a buscar algún libro mientras hablaba.

—Entiendo que el profesor acuda a mi. Parece evidente que hay más en juego que una simple investigación arqueológica.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Sinveria?

La ciervo sacó finalmente un gran tomo, abrió una página aparentemente al azar y la leyó en su idioma natal. Hope sintió el especial cosquilleo de la magia druídica en la base de su cuerno y, de pronto, se escuchó un ruido. Era como si toda la estructura del árbol estuviera cambiando, pero en realidad seguía inmóvil. Si una Sequoia pudiera hablar, ese ruido sería su voz. Finalmente, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

—Hope, ¿te ha seguido alguien? —preguntó Sinveria cerrando el libro.

—No, nadie me ha seguido —respondió él, sorprendido al entender que lo que había oído era un hechizo de defensa del hogar—. El profesor Pones no me dio ni media hora para embarcar, a duras penas pude coger las cosas y avisar a mi familia.

—El profesor Pones es precavido. Sin embargo, hay muy pocos ponis en Lutnia, seguirle la pista a uno es muy fácil.

—Sinveria, espero que no te ofendas por lo que voy a decir, pero... ¿No estás siendo un poquito paranoica?

La ciervo miró a Hope con la misma expresión que usaría para reprochar a un cervatillo incapaz de comprender que pisar un árbol joven hacía mucho daño a Gaia.

—No. Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo, Hope Spell, pero aprende esto: Los auténticos arqueólogos, aquellos que investigan cara a cara la antigüedad, jamás son demasiado precavidos.

Hope se quedó pasmado mientras observaba a Sinveria trabajar. Alguien le había explicado bastante mal lo que era un arqueólogo, por lo visto.

* * *

Asunrix, varias horas después de que Sinveria le invitara a dejarla sola con Hope Spell, caminaba por las calles de Lutnia de regreso a su casa. Había pasado parte de la mañana entrenando con otros guerreros druida y estaba algo cansado. En los campos de entrenamiento el follaje era poco espeso, y el calor del sol primaveral no daba tregua. Por contra, el centro de la ciudad siempre mantenía una temperatura agradable, incluso algo fría para su gusto, lo cual agradecía.

Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, pues no dejaba de darle vueltas a la decisión de su amiga de entregar conocimiento druídico a los ponis; la respetaba, y sabía que debía haber una razón para hacer eso. Pero no podía entender los motivos, y menos aún por qué se negaba a contarle nada concreto sobre el profesor Pones, y eso hacía que su espíritu protector le gritara que algo iba mal. ¿Había traído ese unicornio algo que pudiera ser un peligro para Cérvidas? ¿O para la propia Sinveria?

Subió a su casa y, con una simple orden mental, la parte de corteza que servía como puerta se abrió ante él. El árbol, reconociendo a su morador habitual, apartó parte de su follaje para dejar pasar la luz del sol. El interior estaba perfectamente organizado por secciones: al fondo se encontraba la pared donde guardaba su armadura en caso de necesitarla, así como una lanza que se asía a un arnés similar al utilizado por los soldados poni. En un escritorio tenía desplegados varios mapas de cérvidas en los que marcaba, de una forma que solo él entendía, los últimos informes fronterizos.

Se escuchó una lechuza ulular. Asunrix observó a la misma entrar a través de una ventana y depositar un pergamino en la mesa antes de salir. El ciervo sabía bien que el animal había esperado a su llegada para entregarle directamente los informes del día. Desenrolló el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente, anotando cosas en el mapa a medida que leía en voz baja.

—Una familia de dragones cerca de Bathelda... Una manada de chacales al este de Lutnia... Sin cambios en las patrullas grifo...

Pasó varios minutos así cuando sintió un estremecimiento en el espíritu del árbol que le daba cobijo. Alzó la vista y miró alrededor; aparentemente todo seguía igual, pero los pájaros que habitaban el árbol guardaban silencio, y el aire se había enrarecido. Se levantó y caminó hacia el soporte de armas para recoger su lanza; el sonido de sus pasos era muy intenso por el contraste con el denso silencio. El espíritu de Gaia que habitaba el árbol se agitaba inquieto, pues algo se acercaba. Asiendo su lanza, Asunrix se tornó, escudriñando cada rincón de la casa, sintiendo una presencia, un peligro inminente. Abrió la boca y gritó, pero de su garganta solo surgió silencio. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y golpeó la lanza contra el suelo, pero no produjo ningún sonido.

Magia poni.

Iba a invocar su alianza con la naturaleza cuando sintió un resplandor a su espalda. Se giró rápidamente, alzando su lanza para atravesar a quien le estaba atacando, pero antes de llegar a ejecutar su plan escuchó una voz que resonó en su mente.

—Quieto.

Y Asunrix, sin entender por qué, obedeció. La voz era oscura, penetrante e inevitable, y tocaba una fibra de su voluntad que no comprendía. Frente a él había un unicornio que se hallaba en las puertas de la ancianidad, de pelaje rojo oscuro y crines del color de la ceniza, y su Cutie Mark era una marioneta de un poni. Su cuerno brillaba con un aura purpúrea, y a medida que lo hacía la vista de Asunrix se fue desvaneciendo.

El unicornio observó como una estela violeta surgía y crecía cada vez con más fuerza de los ojos del guerrero druida, y el blanco de los mismos se tornó completamente verde. Asunrix se quedó inerte, quieto en la misma posición como un pelele. El semental sonrió y deshizo el área de silencio.

—Baja el arma —el ciervo obedeció—. Anoche recibiste un poni, lo acogiste en tu hogar. ¿Quién era y qué ha venido a hacer?

—Se llama Hope Spell —respondió Asunrix con una voz carente de toda emoción—, vino a traducir un pergamino antiguo.

—Explícame todo lo que sepas.

Asunrix empezó a narrar desde el momento en que Sinveria le pidió que recibiera a Hope en el puerto. Y, a medida que hablaba, la sonrisa de Sharp Mind se acrecentaba más: Hope Spell poseía el pergamino del Imperio de Cristal e iba a traducirlo. Y, además, confirmó que el Profesor Pones era otra pieza a tener en cuenta en los planes de la Hermandad de la Sombra. Pieza de la que tendrían que recabar más información... en el futuro.

Ahora había encontrado el sedal, y solo tenía que esperar al momento adecuado para tirar del mismo.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _En primer lugar: En el anterior capítulo me quejaba de la falta de reviews. Aunque sigo pensándolo, también ha sido injusto que no mencionara a los reviews de tanta calidad que me dejan lectores como FHix y UnIngenieroMas. Chicos, muchísimas gracias, y también a todos los que me han dejado un comentairo por corto que fuera._

 _Bienvenidos a Cérvidas, hogar de los ciervos. Es curioso cómo este tipo de ambientaciones con razas tan dispares pega tan bien en un mundo como My Little Pony, ¿no creéis? Se agradecen comentarios, ruegos y preguntas. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

E 


	17. Capítulo 16: Magos y druidas

Con el transcurso del día los colores de Lutnia fueron cambiando. El follaje que cubría la totalidad de la misma pasó de mostrar vivos colores verdes a un reposado tono anaranjado cuando la luz del atardecer lo iluminó. La actividad de los ciervos no redujo su calmado ritmo, pero sí que fue cambiando en naturaleza. Con el menguar de la luz los comerciantes, escolares y artesanos fueron recogiéndose en sus respectivos hogares. Los ciervos jóvenes, y algún ocasional visitante de otras razas, acudieron a lugares de reunión cuyo nombre, traducido al idioma poni, era "taberna", a pesar de que su concepto distaba mucho del Equestriano.

Cuando los últimos rayos del astro rey murieron tras el horizonte la ciudad ciervo se iluminó por una claridad que provenía de los propios árboles que formaban sus calles y edificios; todos ellos emitían un ligero resplandor, iluminando Lutnia con unos agradables tonos verdes y anaranjados.

Fue por ello por lo que Hope Spell no se percató de la llegada de la noche hasta bastante después de la puesta del sol. Al mirar al exterior observó que el Bosque de la Sabiduría se hallaba casi en la completa oscuridad, solo combatida por el resplandor de las ventanas donde estudiosos como él y Sinveria se hallaban en plena faena.

—¡Ostras, se ha hecho de noche! Ni me había dado cuenta —el unicornio miró a su alrededor, confundido—. ¿De dónde sale esta luz?

—Es el espíritu de Gaia, Maestro de la magia. ¿No te lo enseñó anoche Asunrix?

—Sinceramente, estaba tan cansado del viaje que ni lo noté. Veo que toda la ciudad está iluminada menos esta zona.

—Es normal, Maestro de la magia. En el Bosque de la Sabiduría se hallan los principales observatorios de Cérvidas. Mantener una amplia área de oscuridad ayuda a los astrónomos en sus observaciones.

Hope asintió, y entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Asunrix. Se asomó bien a la ventana, miró hacia arriba y lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto: Las copas de los árboles se hallaban iluminadas por miles de puntitos luminosos que se movían lentamente; algunos de estos eran más intensos que otros, pero observando atentamente descubrió que en realidad se trataban de congregaciones de luces más pequeñas. Todas ellas formaban un ambiente mágico, como observar una galaxia en constante evolución. El unicornio miró alrededor, dándose cuenta del silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Sin embargo, el silencio no era tal, pues lo grillos cantaban desde las raíces de los árboles, aunque sus llamadas estaban tan en armonía con el ambiente que Hope Spell las había ignorado al principio.

—Por Celestia...

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —sonrió Sinveria situándose junto a Hope—. El Bosque de la Sabiduría se ha conservado alterando lo mínimo el bosque original; los druidas estudian aquí la naturaleza y se comunican con el espíritu de Gaia. Si miras alrededor, Maestro de la magia, verás zorros, alces, ratones y otros animales; las actividades de nuestras razas los asustan, por lo que evitan el centro de la ciudad, mas acuden a este lugar sin más temor que el de ser cazados por sus depredadores naturales.

Guardaron silencio por largo rato, disfrutando ambos de la paz que ofrecía la noche en el bosque. El viento era fresco, a pesar de ser verano, y entre las copas de los árboles se podía apreciar un cielo completamente despejado, mostrando una Luna a pocos días de alcanzar su plenitud.

—El pergamino que me trajiste parece hablar de algún tipo de ritual. Sin embargo todavía necesito trabajar para tener una traducción completa.

—¿Qué necesitas para ello? —preguntó Hope. No sabía cuándo había empezado a tutear a Sinveria.

—Envié un mensaje a los maestros druidas —explicó la cierva—, pidiéndoles la clave para deshacer el hechizo protector.

—No acabo de comprender ese concepto, Sinveria. ¿Qué clave?

—La magia druídica rápida se basa en la comunicación mental con Gaia —explicó ella—. Sin embargo, los hechizos más complejos requieren ser escritos y pronunciados en el antiguo idioma de mi raza. La clave que me enviarán me permitirá escribir un contrahechizo.

—¿Escribirlo? Espera, eso significa que cualquiera, sea ciervo o no, podría usar la magia druídica, ¿no?

Sinveria sonrió y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

—No. Se ha intentado antes, pero la magia druídica es intrínseca de los ciervos. Solo algunos elementos excepcionales de otras razas han podido alcanzar siquiera la superficie del espíritu de Gaia. Las Cebras son la raza que más druidas, después de nosotros, han tenido. No se sabe de ningún druida lobo, y respecto a los ponis... bueno, normalmente es complejo que lo entiendan.

—¿El qué?

Hope Spell se hallaba fascinado. A pesar de que había estudiado a fondo todos los tomos que encontró sobre la cultura de Cérvidas, jamás habría aprendido tanto como lo estaba haciendo en una sola tarde con Sinveria. Esta última siguió explicando.

—La magia intrínseca de los ponis funciona... porque sí. Tú, Maestro de la magia, sabes que si lo deseas vas a realizar un conjuro, y no necesitas preguntarte por qué ocurre. Los ciervos, por contra, sabemos que nuestra magia proviene de la unión con la naturaleza; nosotros le pedimos a Gaia su ayuda, y esta nos la provee si somos dignos de ella.

—¿Entonces, cómo es que la magia poni puede afectar a la magia ciervo, Sinveria?

—Verás, si leíste mi tratado _"Interrelación espiritual con la magia poni"_ ya conoces gran parte de mis investigaciones...

El tiempo fue pasando a medida que Hope Spell y Sinveria debatían sobre distintos aspectos de la magia poni y druida. La luna se alzó en todo su esplendor, creando halos de luminosidad entre las copas de los árboles. En ese tiempo Hope pudo apreciar el vuelo de algunos búhos y el rápido aleteo de los murciélagos cuando se lanzaban a cazar insectos. En Equestria se solía temer a estos seres de la noche pero, estando ahí, Hope se preguntaba por qué alguna vez llegó a temerlos.

Sinveria alzó la cabeza de pronto, algo tensa, y se alejó de la ventana mirando a la entrada. Hope la siguió con la mirada sin comprender qué pasaba, y antes de que llegara a preguntar al respecto alguien llamó a la puerta. La ciervo, seria, se puso frente a la misma antes de abrirla mediante su magia. Al otro lado se hallaba un ciervo de gran tamaño y cornamenta que ambos conocían bien. Asunrix accedió al interior de la sala, pero se quedó justo frente a en el linde de la entrada, mirando a Sinveria. Hope no entendía bien el motivo de la tensión que notaba entre ambos, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Pero había algo más: Hope Spell sentía que algo iba mal, más allá de la aparente tensión entre los dos amigos. ¿Pero qué era? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de estar en peligro? Asunrix dio un paso al frente y, sorprendentemente, hincó una pata delantera en el suelo y se inclinó ante Sinveria.

—Maestra investigadora Sinveria, te pido perdón por mi comportamiento esta mañana —expuso en equestriano—. No hay justificación posible ante las palabras y las formas con las que me dirigí a ti.

Sinveria cambió su semblante al instante, esbozando una expresión de alivio y alegría en su rostro.

—Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix, acepto tus disculpas y entiendo que tus palabras fueron motivadas por tu lealtad a nuestra nación. Espero dejar esto atrás y poder volver a dirigirme a ti simplemente como "Asunrix".

El guerrero druida se levantó y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa. Ambos ciervos hicieron una ligera reverencia, saludándose como amigos y dejando atrás aquella discusión. Hope Spell se relajó y sonrió también, convencido de que lo que había sentido antes era producto de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente hacía un momento. Sinveria se tornó hacia Hope.

—Maestro de la magia, tu ayuda ha sido grande, pero creo que ya hemos trabajado bastante por hoy, deberíamos descansar. ¿Por qué no visitas las tabernas de la ciudad? Podrías encontrar en ellas ciervos de tu edad, sin duda te será gratificante.

—Si lo deseas te puedo indicar una cercana a mi casa, así podrás regresar cuando te plazca —ofreció Asunrix.

—La verdad es que sí que me gustaría probar algo de comida y bebida típicas de Cérvidas.

Hope y Asunrix se despidieron de Sinveria y abandonaron el edificio. La investigadora observó por la ventana cómo estos se alejaban y, una vez se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad, miró alrededor. Con la boca emitió un largo silbido, casi imperceptible, y regresó al interior de su casa. Unos segundos después se escuchó un aleteo que precedió a media docena de búhos y lechuzas. La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando paso a dos zorros que se sentaron ante la cierva, la cual observó a todos los animales reunidos.

— _Guardad el árbol, amigos_ —solicitó en su idioma natal—. _Nadie debería venir esta noche, avisadme si ocurre._

Un búho emitió un particular ulular y miró durante unos largos segundos a Sinveria. Esta respondió:

— _No lo sé, pero podría traer la muerte a muchos._

Los animales se giraron y salieron del edificio para vigilar los alrededores del mismo. Sinveria volvió a su estudio, con el semblante serio, y leyó lo poco que se podía entender del pergamino. _"Sello", "Ritual", "señor del dolor", "energía"_. Pasó la pezuña por el mismo, deseando poder desencriptarlo para leerlo completamente.

—¿Qué es lo que has encontrado, amigo mío?

Conocía bien al profesor Pones, de casi toda la vida, y sabía bien los riesgos que llegaba a asumir. Si le había enviado a ella ese documento es porque necesitaba que se tradujera rápida y disimuladamente, y si así era podría haber mucha gente en peligro.

 _Como aquella vez..._

 _Sus padres le habían dicho que se escondiera y no hiciera ruido. Sabía que ellos debían proteger el pueblo, era su deber. En el exterior se oía el ruido de combate, los rugidos de los animales, y... el dolor, el dolor de Gaia. También el terror que atenazaba su estómago y voluntad, haciendo que solo pudiera pensar en esconderse bajo las sábanas de la cama, rezando porque estas la protegieran del mal que estaba atacando su ciudad.¿Por qué les atacaban? Era incapaz de entender un motivo para causar tanta muerte, tanta destrucción._

 _El ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el resplandor del fuego a través de la ventana crecía segundo a segundo, y de pronto la puerta se abrió. Apareció una cierva, una guerrera, jadeando y con el pelaje ennegrecido por las llamas._

— _¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?_

— _¡Sinveria, vamos, tenemos que huir!_

 _Sin preguntar más al respecto, la cervatilla corrió junto a su madre. Salieron a las calles del pueblo, el fuego estaba por todas partes, los árboles ardían y Gaia chillaba. La pequeña ahogó un hipido, y su madre la guió en una precipitada carrera. Cientos de ciervos huían por las calles, histéricos, dirigiéndose con un sorprendente orden hacia la mejor ruta de huída. Siguieron el camino durante lo que pareció un instante para la pequeña cuando, en una calle lateral, se vio un gran resplandor seguido de un terrorífico rugido._

 _Sinveria se giró a tiempo para ver una monstruosidad dirigirse hacia ella. El terror distorsionó la imagen de sus recuerdos, pero recordaba muchos de sus detalles: era más grande que un oso, con colmillos imposibles a través de los cuales surgían grandes llamaradas de fuego negro. Era un ser cuadrúpedo pero tenía dos brazos a ambos lados del torso que acababan en gigantescas garras._

 _La cervatilla sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se combaba, formando una onda cuyo epicentro era su madre. Solo llegó a ver cómo esta llamaba a Gaia para lanzar varias lanzas de piedra hacia el monstruo que cargaba contra los indefensos civiles. La onda de tierra empujó a Sinveria hacia atrás y la hizo caer lejos del peligro, y cuando logró incorporarse no vio a su madre; el monstruo estaba cubierto de sangre y los ciervos huyeron de él dispersándose en un amplio abanico._

 _Súbitamente Sinveria notó un gran resplandor blanco a su espalda. Tres enormes bolas de energía pasaron junto a ella e impactaron contra el demonio. La fuerza del ataque fue tal que este tuvo que retroceder, rugiendo por la sorpresa y el dolor. Una sombra pasó volando sobre la pequeña, lanzándose directamente al combate; era una pegaso de pelaje azul marino y crines lilas. El demonio la vio y alzó sus garras, intentando ensartarla en pleno vuelo, pero esa poni hizo una pirueta y ganó altura de un fuerte aleteo. Dejando bajo ella las garras del monstruo, giró sobre si misma y se combó hacia atrás, trazando una parábola que acabó en la nuca del enorme demonio. Al instante el monstruo cayó abatido hacia adelante, con la pegaso fuertemente asida a su cuello, antes de que el cuerpo del ser se consumiera en un mar de llamas. La yegua se levantó y fue entonces cuando Sinveria apreció la larga espada que se hallaba unida a una de sus patas delanteras. El arma se plegó hacia atrás, sobresaliendo por un lado sobre el lomo de la poni._

 _La pequeña notó movimiento a su lado. Junto a ella había un unicornio de pelaje gris y crines negras, que portaba lo que parecía una armadura hecha de algún tipo de tela reforzada. Su cuerno y cuerpo brillaban ligeramente, y varias brillantes saetas de energía orbitaban a su alrededor. Su marca era un rayo cuya punta se fusionaba con el filo de una espada._

— _¡Midnight Shield! ¿Estás bien?_

 _La pegaso voló hacia el unicornio y sonrió con prepotencia. Cuando aterrizó Sinveria pudo fijarse en su marca: dos cuchillas de casco deteniendo una lanza._

— _¿Qué pasa? ¿Me echas un polvo y ya estás enamorado, Royal?_

— _Nah —sonrió él con sorna—. Es que lo hiciste fatal y no me gustaría que murieras sin aprender del maestro._

— _¡Ja! —exclamó ella, riendo con complicidad—. Entonces mejor que no muramos esta noche._

 _Hubo un estrépito cuando una gran criatura aterrizó junto a la pareja: un grifo de plumas marrones y doradas, con la cabeza blanca. En sus garras delanteras llevaba una gran ballesta, y toda una colección de pergaminos asida a sus costados mediante correas._

— _Los demonios están tomando las salidas norte y oeste de la ciudad._

— _Buscan matar a tantos como puedan —señaló Midnight Shield—. Están ofreciendo almas a su señor._

— _Gilderald, apoya a los guerreros druida en la salida norte. Night, protege a los civiles que quedan por las calles. Yo iré a la salida oeste._

— _¿Y qué hay de...?_

— _¡Ya lo cazaremos en otro momento! —respondió Royal—. Ahora tenemos que salvar a esta gente, no nos queda otra opción._

— _Hijo de... —murmuró Midnight Shield—. Otra vez se nos va a escapar —después señaló a Royal—. No se te ocurra morir._

— _Gracias por preocuparte por mi también, Night —añadió el grifo en tono de broma._

 _Este y Midnight Shield echaron a volar, perdiéndose en la noche iluminada por las llamas que crecían cada vez más. Royal iba a echar acorrer pero entonces advirtió que la cervatilla que había salvado seguía inmóvil a su lado. Miró alrededor, buscando algún ciervo que pudiera encargarse de ella, pero al no verlo tomó la única decisión posible._

— _Ven conmigo, te protegeré. No te separes de mi lado._

 _Sinveria se levantó y corrió junto a su rescatador hacia la salida oeste de la ciudad. Al poco encontraron frente a ellos a un grupo de guerreros druida enfrentándose a una pequeña marabunta de demonios del fuego. Royal conjuró y decenas de saetas brillantes surgieron de su cuerno, dirigiéndose hacia los seres antinaturales que se atrevían a atacar la pequeña población de Cérvidas. Pero hubo una criatura que alzó sus garras y detuvo la mayor parte de proyectiles: Era más grande que los otros demonios, y se encaró directamente hacia el mago que la había atacado._

— _Al fin aparece el portal —murmuró Royal Destiny con una sonrisa, al tiempo que desenvainaba una espada con su magia._

La mente de Sinveria volvió al presente. La cierva sentía lágrimas en los ojos que secó con una pezuña. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la noche en que perdió a sus padres? Hizo cuentas mentales para hallar la respuesta: treinta y un años. Toda una vida... y seguía recordándolo como si hubiera sido ayer. El terror de la magia demoníaca, la crueldad y la sed de sangre de los habitantes del Tártaro... Volvió a leer el pergamino, y algo tuvo muy claro: Independientemente de lo que le había prometido a Asunrix, descifraría el mensaje y se lo haría llegar al profesor Pones o a su hija.

Ella misma no era capaz de luchar contra los horrores del Tártaro, el espíritu del guerrero no estaba presente en su ser. Pero podía apoyar con su conocimiento a aquellos que dedicaban su vida a enfrentarse a los horrores que moran entre los mundos... y a mantener sus secretos, aunque ello le costara su amistad con Asunrix.

* * *

—Aquí es, Maestro de la magia.

Asunrix había guiado a Hope Spell hasta un pequeño edificio entre dos árboles. Dentro se podía escuchar música y laúd y algunas voces charlando tranquilamente. En el interior había varias mesas hechas con piedra natural sin tallar que a hope le recordaron a grandes champiñones. Había ciervos de todas las edades sentados en torno a las mismas, al igual que alguna pareja bailando lentamente al ritmo de laúd. En general el ambiente era muy calmado, lo que hizo que el poni pensara que eso era más un salón del té que no una taberna.

—Vaya, vuestras tabernas son muy tranquilas comparadas con las de Equestria.

—Los ciervos y los ponis somos diferentes. Voy a retirarme a descansar, Maestro de la magia; el árbol que me da cobijo te abrirá las puerta cuando regreses. ¿Sabrás volver?

—Sí, sabré. Gracias Asunrix, que descanses. Y por cierto, me alegro que hayáis hecho las paces tú y Sinveria.

El gran ciervo sonrió y murmuró "yo también" antes de despedirse y salir del edificio. Hope Spell se dirigió a la barra -al menos, lo que supuso que era el equivalente de barra para los ciervos, se trataba de una pared de la que los presentes obtenían bebidas. Hope vio una mesa donde había varias jarras de madera limpias, así que cogió una. Pero cuando llegó a la "barra" no supo qué hacer: solo había una pared con varios huecos.

— _Madad thödum jarüra chë?_

Hope vio a un ciervo a su lado diciéndole algo. Hope hizo un gesto de no comprenderle, y el ciervo asintió. Tomó su jarra y la puso en uno de los huecos del árbol: automáticamente un líquido anaranjado surgió del mismo, llenándola hasta arriba. Se la volvió a entregar y se fue murmurando una despedida en su idioma.

El unicornio se sentó en una mesa a solas y probó la bebida. Le recordó a una sidra con un toque a salvia y mandarina; estaba muy buena y, sin duda, tenía algo de alcohol, pero no demasiado. Los ciervos presentes se relacionaban de forma muy cortés, sentados en mesas y charlando animadamente, aunque sin hacer excesivo ruido. No es que Hope fuera muy fiestero, pero a él le parecía que ese lugar necesitaba un poco más de marcha.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrar a un congénere.

Hope se giró hacia la voz y se topó con un poni poniéndose a su lado. Era un unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro, y sus crines canosas denotaban la avanzada edad del mismo. Hope sonrió y alzó su jarra, brindando con el recién llegado.

—Siempre es una alegría encontrar a otro poni en tierras extranjeras, supongo. No es que haya viajado mucho.

—Desde luego —dijo el anciano—. Me llamo Sharp Mind, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Hope Spell, encantado.

—¿Y qué haces tan lejos de Equestria, Hope Spell?

—Soy un estudiante de historia en prácticas...

* * *

En alta mar al oeste de Lutnia una embarcación surcaba las olas a toda vela. El viento le era favorable a su destino y el mar estaba en calma. A pesar de que era de noche la luna iluminaba el agua desde el horizonte, creando la ilusión de que los marineros se hallaban sobre un infinito océano de destellos plateados. El velero navegaba sin ningún tipo de iluminación o lámparas para ayudar a los marineros a orientarse, para así evitar ser asaltados por piratas durante la travesía nocturna. Tampoco es que necesitaran referencias para desplazarse por la nave, ya que esta era como una segunda casa para ellos.

La tripulación en turno aquella noche caminaba con calma de un lado a otro, ajustando algún aparejo y haciendo pequeñas correcciones en la ruta, mientras los grumetes se encargaban de las tareas más pesadas como fregar la cubierta. Todo el mundo tenía una labor aquella noche menos una yegua que, apoyada en la pasarela de proa, miraba al infinito con aire mohíno. Como siempre, portaba dos grandes y alargadas alforjas asidas firmemente a ambos lados de su lomo.

—El mar ayuda a encontrarse con uno mismo en noches como esta.

La yegua se giró y miró a su interlocutor alzando una ceja: un unicornio mayor de pelaje blanco. Este, al no obtener respuesta de ella tosió para romper el incómodo silencio y explicarse.

—Parece usted triste, doctora Pones.

—Cada vez que alguien lo menciona me da más rabia ese título... ¿Por qué crees que estoy triste?

—Llevas horas mirando al horizonte, Aitana.

Aitana volvió a fijar su vista en el horizonte.

—Lo que estoy es hasta el hocico —respondió apática—. Me he pasado algo más de dos meses en la cárcel leyendo literatura horrenda, y ahora que salgo me tiro otra semana más encerrada en un barco.

—No creo que mi barco sea tan malo como una cárcel.

—No, no lo es, pero ahora mismo necesito poder caminar con mis propios cascos más de veinte metros.

—Me temo que el único consuelo que puedo ofrecer es que esta es una de las naves más rápidas haciendo esta ruta. Si hubiera tomado un crucero de línea tardaría el doble de tiempo.

—Algo es algo.

El hecho de que Aitana no dijera nada más fue un indicativo de que no tenía ganas de conversar; esta escuchó los pasos del capitán alejarse. Pasó un rato encerrada en su mundo y preocupaciones hasta que se levantó y se dirigió hacia su camarote -o, al menos, una zona de la bodega lo bastante aislada para contar con un mínimo de intimidad, lejos de las hamacas y literas donde dormía todo el mundo-. Por el camino buscó con la vista a un semental en concreto y se detuvo a su lado durante un instante.

—Hazme un favor y tráeme cerveza —dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Pudo escuchar risas a su espalda, pues toda la tripulación ya sabía que esa petición no era precisamente para conseguir bebida. Sinceramente, le daba muy igual que los amigos del marinero supieran que esa noche iba a triunfar. Ella pensaba que " _qué cojones"_ : si iba a jugarse el cuello persiguiendo a una organización de nigromantes y demonologistas, al menos se aseguraría de morir habiendo echado una cana al aire.

Y eso por no contar que faltaban aún al menos cuatro días para llegar a Lutnia. Tenía que buscar formas de matar el tiempo.

* * *

Hope se despertó de un sobresalto en la cama de invitados de la casa de Asunrix. Miró alrededor, confundido, pues todavía era de noche.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Intentó rememorar, pero lo último que recordaba era a un amable ciervo ayudándose a servirse una bebida cuyo nombre no conocía. ¿Tanto había bebido? No, no era posible, notaría los efectos si hubiera bebido tanto. Lo que es más, probablemente estaría inconsciente. Vio sus alforjas colgadas en la pared y fue a revisarlas: No faltaba absolutamente nada y todo estaba en el mismo orden, no parecía que nadie hubiera mirado dentro.

El unicornio se sentó en el suelo intentando pensar. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todavía no se veía el alba, así que no podía haber pasado más que unas pocas horas, a lo sumo. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? Algo... extraño había ocurrido.

" _Los auténticos arqueólogos, aquellos que investigan cara a cara la antigüedad, jamás son demasiado precavidos"._

El semental verde rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó un pequeño tomo de magia blanca; lo abrió sobre la mesa y pasó las páginas rápidamente hasta hallar la que contenía el conjuro que necesitaba. Tuvo que leer unas cuantas veces las instrucciones y los patrones mágicos a seguir antes de atreverse a conjurar. Su cuerno brilló con un aura verdosa durante unos segundos; poco a poco, el cuerpo de Hope Spell fue rodeado por pequeñas hebras de magia de un brillante color blanco, las cuales fueron aumentando en número y densidad. Al cabo de unos segundos las hebras se cerraron sobre Hope y desaparecieron bajo su pelaje. El unicornio mantuvo el conjuro durante unos segundos más, quedando exhausto y jadeante después. Tal como decían las instrucciones, no se sentía diferente, lo cual era una buena señal, probablemente. Eso significaba que, o bien lo había ejecutado mal, o bien no estaba siendo presa de la magia negra o mental. Probablemente era el segundo caso, y además el hechizo debería protegerlo durante... _un tiempo_. Esos antiguos tomos sobre la magia blanca no eran demasiado precisos en esos aspectos.

Algo más tranquilo, decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Quizá esa extraña bebida ciervo había tenido un efecto inesperado en él.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Seguramente deba hacer caso al señor Uningenieromas y dejar de prestar al número de reviews que tengo. Los pocos lectores de esta historia me dejan un feedback brutal. Así que aquí van a ir unos cuantos capítulos del tirón._


	18. Capítulo 17: Cazador de demonios

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el ataque al Imperio de Cristal por parte de un demonologista desconocido, y el efecto del mismo se había dejado ver en la gran ciudad. El choque social había sido notable, con exigencias a la corona y los caballeros de cristal de evitar que algo así volviera a ocurrir, y cómo era posible que semejante ser hubiera podido adentrarse en el Imperio sin ser detectado por el Corazón de Cristal. Algunas voces se habían alzado cuestionando la capacidad de Cadence para controlar el mítico artefacto, aunque por el momento no había pasado de palabras y opiniones.

Sin embargo los efectos más notables se dejaron ver pasados una semana tras el evento: La presencia de la guardia se hizo más intensa que nunca, en gran parte reforzada por guardias solares y lunares enviados desde Equestria a raíz del incidente. Muchos civiles se habían alistado a las academias militares, dispuestos a luchar por los suyos, y el propio Shining Armor fue alabado por su papel en la crisis. A fin de cuentas, no todos los príncipes regentes estarían dispuestos a acudir en persona a un combate, y menos aún de hacerlo en solitario y a toda velocidad. Muchos ponis de cristal quisieron acercarse al hospital donde fue ingresado tras la batalla, pero su pronta recuperación no dejó tiempo suficiente a los civiles para intentar la hazaña de superar a los guardias que custodiaban al blanco unicornio.

Según los médicos, Shining debería haber permanecido más tiempo bajo su cuidado, pero unas cuantas heridas, quemaduras y algún esguince no iban a detenerlo en su labor. Desde la sala de reuniones de palacio había organizado, en primer lugar, la infructuosa búsqueda del demonologista que había atacado la ciudad. Desde Equestria la respuesta no tardó en llegar: Celestia hizo un comunicado oficial en el que anunció que un contingente de la Guardia Solar acudiría a reforzar las defensas del Imperio. Luna, por su parte, fue menos ceremonial, y dos días después del incidente una veintena de guardias batpony se presentó a palacio para unirse a las patrullas nocturnas.

Los nuevos refuerzos Equestrianos permitieron al antiguo capitán de la guardia de Canterlot reorganizar las labores de vigilancia para encargarse de una vez por todas de los problemas de criminalidad que estaba atravesando el Imperio. Y, si bien todavía faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer, las últimas noches varios asaltos nocturnos habían sido frustrados por los miembros de la guardia lunar, lo cual era un gran avance. Pero los criminales siempre tenían nuevas estrategias preparadas, y no tardarían mucho en adaptarse a la nueva situación de la ciudad. Todavía había mucho trabajo por delante.

 _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ salió de la sala del trono y se dirigió con calma a la sala de reuniones donde Shining Armor había estado tan ocupado las últimas semanas. Los caballeros de cristal que guardaban la puerta de la sala se cuadraron ante su presencia y, con ensayada simetría, le dejaron paso. El príncipe regente se hallaba en pie junto a la gran mesa, mirando una representación del Imperio de Cristal hecha, cómo no, del mismo material. A su lado sendos capitanes de la guardia prestaban atención a sus instrucciones, pero todos levantaron la vista al ver a la princesa.

—¡Cadence! —saludó el unicornio—. Te alegrará saber que...

—Shining, no me lo cuentes ahora.

El aludido se quedó extrañado y miró a su esposa, esperando una aclaración. Esta se acercó sonriendo y explicó:

—Vamos a comer a un restaurante que acaba de abrir en el barrio de Cuarzo, dicen que es fabuloso. Además es el primer negocio abierto por inmigrantes.

—Pero mi amor —respondió Shining Armor—, no creo que pueda. Todavía queda mucho por organizar con los recién llegados, y los reclutas que se han apuntado a la...

Por toda respuesta, la alicornio del amor posó suavemente su pezuña sobre la boca de su marido para hacerlo callar.

—Capitanes, creo que serán ustedes capaces de controlar la seguridad del Imperio mientras _Shining Armor pasa algo de tiempo con su esposa._

El tono de reproche de esas últimas palabras fue evidente para todos los presentes. El aludido tragó saliva.

—¿Tanto tiempo ha...?

—Desde que saliste del hospital. Además la población sigue alerta por lo ocurrido, será un buen mensaje de tranquilidad vernos pasar un rato agradable fuera de la seguridad de palacio.

El semental se alejó ligeramente de su esposa y miró a la maqueta a su espalda. Bajo sus galas imperiales podían verse los vendajes que aún le cubrían la pata delantera izquierda, la cual estaba sanando correctamente.

—Encárguense del resto de la tarde, por favor, y organicen una escolta para nuestra salida.

—Mínima —añadió Cadence.

—¿Mínima? Pero...

—Una escolta mínima, así se hará, Princesa.

Para frustración de Shining Armor, en el Imperio de Cristal su esposa tenía la última palabra. Diez minutos más tarde, la Princesa de Cristal y su marido salieron de palacio escoltados solo por una pareja de Caballeros de Cristal. Al principio el alboroto fue poco, pues no era extraño ver a los príncipes regentes en los alrededores del castillo. Sin embargo, a medida que se alejaban de la zona y se adentraban en el barrio de Cuarzo, más y más ponis repararon en el evento. Los habitantes del Imperio se detenían a su paso, observándolos desde una respetuosa distancia.

Shining Armor se puso en alerta al verse rodeado por tantas personas. En cualquier momento podría surgir un nuevo enemigo, quizá otro demonologista... Pero un gesto de Cadence le llamó la atención para que se tranquilizara y, con un sutil movimiento de cabeza señaló hacia un edificio elevado. En el tejado del mismo, en pie y con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver a una pareja de guardias batpony.

—La tía Luna me explicó que no pueden ver bien a plena luz del día, y aún menos en un sitio tan luminoso como el Imperio.

—Pero están barriendo la zona con ultrasonidos. Creo que Luna hizo muy bien al reincorporarlos a la guardia. Aunque siempre hay un poco de riesgo...

—¡Oh, cariño, no me digas que crees en los vamponis!

—Si yo te contara...*

Marido y mujer compartieron una sincera risa, escena que no tardó en ser inmortalizada por un hábil fotógrafo. Los guardias se encargaban de abrir paso cuando fuera necesario, pero la mayor parte del camino los propios habitantes se apartaban ante la comitiva. Pronto hubo algunos vítores en honor a la corona, incluido un joven poni de cristal que intentó adelantarse para pedirle un autógrafo a Shining Armor. Si había alguien contrario a los príncipes regentes, decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante en cuestión: Se trataba de un local de tamaño mediano a nivel de calle; un rápido vistazo demostraba que el negocio había sido establecido en los restos de una casa abandonada durante la dictadura de Sombra. Los responsables del mismo habían honrado ese pasado nombrando el restaurante con un juego de palabras en varios idiomas: _"Ca na Griffonia",_ "Casa de Grifonia". Como el propio nombre indicaba se trataba de un restaurante de gastronomía grifo.

Uno de los guardias se adelantó a la comitiva para anunciar la llegada de los príncipes regentes. Menos de un minuto después un alterado grifo salió al exterior acompañado por el guardia, intentando alisar el delantal blanco que llevaba y mirando a sus ilustres clientes sin creer bien lo que veía.

—¡Majestades! Yo... ¡no sé qué decir! —exclamó—. No esperábamos su visita hoy, y no tenemos...

—Por favor, no te preocupes —respondió Cadence con calidez—. Hemos oído que _Ca na Griffonia_ es excelente, estoy convencida que lo que nos recomiendes será de nuestro agrado.

—Por supuesto... ¡por supuesto! Pasen, majestades, es todo un honor.

El dueño del local abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la real pareja. Con diligencia y nerviosismo los dirigió a una gran mesa que había cercana a la entrada, junto a una gran ventana. El lugar era agradable, combinando la arquitectura en cristal del Imperio con detalles en madera y granito típicos de la tierra de los grifos. El dueño del local, a continuación, se fue hablando en su idioma natal a una joven grifo, probablemente su hija, que estaba asomada por la puerta de la cocina. Era evidente que de no haber estado sus majestades presentes habría estado gritando órdenes a la cocina.

Los caballeros de cristal que escoltaban a Shining y Cadence aguardaron en un lado de la sala para dejarles intimidad, pero sin quitarles ojo de encima. A duras penas había ningún cliente en el local, y los pocos presentes miraban a la real pareja y cuchicheaban entre ellos. El servicio no se dejó esperar, sirviendo a los príncipes en cuestión de minutos. Como Shining pudo comprobar, la comida grifo era muy contundente. Cadence le explicó detalles de la cultura grifo y cómo la altura de Griffonia, nación construida sobre grandes montañas, obligaba a sus habitantes a mantener comidas muy calóricas. Ventajas de ser una princesa Alicornio, Cadence había tenido el lujo de poder viajar mucho durante años.

Ya estaban a mitad del segundo plato cuando Shining Armor advirtió movimiento en el exterior: Los batponis que había visto antes descendieron del tejado y aterrizaron en la calle, frente a una pareja de ponis de cristal. No tardó en reconocer a estos últimos.

—Cadence, los Diamond.

—Habrán oído que estamos aquí y vendrán a presentar sus respetos.

—¿Sparkling se recuperó bien?

Cadence no respondió a eso: Uno de los guardias batpony entró en el local y se dirigió a ella con los ojos cerrados y anunció que los Diamond pedían verlos.

—Decidles que pasen.

Los susodichos no tardaron en entrar después de la salida del batpony. Sir Noble Path caminaba con arrogancia y elegancia a partes iguales; Sparkling Destiny, por su parte, mantenía la misma pose, sin embargo la pata delantera escayolada y un par de marcas en el pelaje, todavía creciendo sobe las heridas que había sufrido, eran un recordatorio del combate que ella misma mantuvo hacía solo tres semanas. Al carecer de armadura, el último ataque lanzado por el oscuro unicornio la había dejado malherida. Ambos nobles se inclinaron frente a Shining Armor y Cadence.

—Sus majestades, escuchamos que estaban ustedes cerca de nuestro hogar; deseábamos desearles una agradable tarde e invitarlos a visitar nuestra mansión cuando guste.

Shining Armor tuvo dificultades para mantener la compostura ante el semental. Cadence, por su parte, respondió al mismo con una cálida sonrisa y palabras gentiles.

—Son ustedes muy amables, sir Noble Path. Lady Sparkling Destiny, confío en que se esté recuperando bien de las heridas que sufrió. Fue toda una sorpresa descubrir su naturaleza como unicornio de cristal.

La aludida sonrió a la alicornio rosada.

—Gracias, su majestad. Espero no se sintieran ustedes engañados; tras la purga efectuada por el Rey Sombra fue difícil dejar el hábito de aparentar ser una simple poni de cristal.

Desde el día en que combatió contra el demonio y el demonologista, lady Sparkling Destiny había abandonado sus elaborados peinados por unos más simples que, sin perder la elegancia que la caracterizaba, dejaban su cuerno al descubierto. Noble Path esperó unos segundos prudenciales antes de volver a hablar.

—Creo que les dejaremos acabar su almuerzo con tranquilidad. Pasen una buena tarde.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Shining—. Lady Sparkling, lamento no haber podido visitarla en el hospital, degraciadamente el deber me ha mantenido ocupado. Me gustaría preguntarles algo: ¿Saben por qué ese demonologista atacó su mansión en primer lugar?

—No se preocupe, majestad, mantener la seguridad de nuestro imperio es más imperativo que una visita de cortesía. Desgraciadamente no hemos hallado una razón lógica para que ese poni atacara nuestro hogar. Fue una suerte que yo notara la magia oscura y pudiéramos ponernos a salvo a tiempo.

—Si nos disculpan, majestades —intercedió Noble Path—, nos retiraremos para que puedan acabar su almuerzo. Tengan un buen día.

La pareja de nobles volvió a hacer una reverencia y procedió a retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a la puerta, Cadence alzó la voz.

—Lady Destiny —Cadence esperó un instante a que esta la mirara. El tono con el que se dirigió a ella fue extremadamente amable, casi agradecido, pronunciando cada palabra con sumo cuidado—. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por la ayuda que prestó usted a mi marido. Si alguna vez podemos compensarla de alguna forma, por favor, háganoslo saber.

Ambas yeguas se observaron durante un instante tras las corteses palabras. Finalmente, la unicornio de cristal sonrió levemente.

—Fue un honor, su majestad _Mi Amore de Cadenza_.

La pareja de nobles abandonó el local, alejándose en dirección a su mansión a continuación. Shining Armor hizo un comentario antes de volver a atacar su plato, una especie de estofado vegetal.

—Quizá me equivoqué, al menos con Lady Sparkling Destiny.

Cadence se quedó extrañamente callada mientras su marido masticaba su bocado de gastronomía grifo. La perplejidad tomó el rostro de éste, viendo cómo su esposa bajaba la mirada y, tras unos segundos, no pudo aguantar más una carcajada que se le escapó entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ah, Shining —rió ella, antes de hablar en susurros—, ¡qué mal se te dan los asuntos nobles!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Los Diamond están tras el ataque.

—¿¡Qué!?

El grito de Shining hizo que varios comensales y el propio dueño del local se giraran hacia ellos.

—Shining, cálmate y baja la voz. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero ahora mismo son más intocables que nunca.

—Cadence, si tienes alguna prueba podríamos...

—No, no la tengo. Pero es obvio que esto ha sido un movimiento bien orquestado: Ellos sabían que el ataque iba a ocurrir, y que tú acudirías en persona a la defensa. Oh, y Lady Destiny se ha dado cuenta de que lo sé.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué...? —Shinning Armor dejó a medias la pregunta cuando llegó a la misma conclusión que su esposa—. Ahora la población cree que... Sparkling Destiny es una heroína.

—Exacto.

Shining comió con pocas ganas tras esa conversación, guardando un amargo silencio por la frustración de haber sido engañado de esa forma.

El regreso a palacio fue algo más animado que antes, habiéndose reunido más habitantes del Imperio para ver a sus majestades, hecho que hizo que Shining tuviera que hacer auténticos esfuerzos por mantener una cortés sonrisa con sus súbditos. Poco después, la real pareja llegó al palacio, en cuya entrada les recibió un siempre diligente Zaphyre Assistant. El elegante unicornio púrpura hizo una pronunciada reverencia a modo de saludo.

—Sus Majestades, espero que disfrutaran del menú de Ca na Griffonia. Les informo de que ha llegado un semental al que hice llamar hace unos días. Creo que les será de interés hablar con él.

—¿Quién es?

—Un profesor universitario muy entendido en temas del Tártaro. Nos está esperando en la sala del trono, si a ustedes gusta, pero puedo pedirle que aguarde.

—No será necesario —respondió Cadence—. Vamos a conocerlo.

La pareja y el asistente de la corona recorrieron los brillantes pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a la sala del trono, cuya puerta fue abierta por dos diligentes guardias. Aguardando en el centro de la misma, aparentemente admirando las obras de artes que eran los distintos estandartes y cuadros que adornaban la estancia, se hallaba un semental muy mayor, casi anciano. Su característica más inmediata es que llevaba los cuartos traseros asidos a un silla de ruedas; su pelaje era gris oscuro y sus crines negras, aunque salpicadas por multitud de canas. Nada más ver a la pareja, se acercó a la misma e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

—Majestades, soy el profesor Roy Pones. He venido tan pronto como me fue posible.

—Profesor Roy... ¿Pones? —preguntó Shining Armor—. ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?

—Por mi hija Aitana, majestad. La misma cazadora de demonios que liberó a Manresht en Manehattan.

—Espero que no sea algo hereditario... —murmuró el blanco unicornio en voz baja antes de recibir un codazo de su esposa—. ¡Ay! ¿Qué? Ya hemos tenido bastantes demonios en el Imperio.

—Precisamente por eso hice llamar al profesor Pones. Supuse que su consejo podría ser de gran ayuda.

—Profesor, ¿en qué puede usted ayudarnos? —preguntó Cadence.

—Vayamos por el principio, ¿qué saben ustedes del demonologista que les atacó?

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que Shining respondiera.

—Invocó a un señor del Fuego y la Destrucción, y podía transformarse en nubes de sombras. También invocaba demonios menores del fuego.

—¿Y eso qué le indica?

El silencio se hizo bastante espeso. En el fondo Shining se sentía algo molesto de volver a ser tratado como un alumno universitario, parecía que ese semental se sentía poco intimidado por estar ante la corona.

—Bueno, es evidente que hace falta una explicación a fondo. ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más cómodo, Majestades? Si quieren hagan llamar a sus capitanes también, algo me dice que encontrarán la lección muy interesante.

Pocos minutos después, una sala de conferencias había sido habilitada para el profesor Roy Pones. Shining Armor y Cadence ocuparon asientos centrales, mientras varios guardias de cristal, ponis de tierra y unicornios rodeaban a la pareja sentándose a una respetuosa distancia. Los dos capitanes batpony que acudieron, sin embargo, optaron por quedarse de pie a un lado, en un rincón de la sala. Normalmente habrían optado por quedarse en una zona sombría, sin embargo la penumbra era un lujo en el Imperio a esas horas de la tarde.

Roy Pones empezó su exposición con la misma cadencia y tranquilidad con las que impartía sus lecciones en la universidad de Canterlot.

—Creo que es necesario presentarme primero: Mi nombre es Roy Pones, y en mi juventud fui un cazador de demonios. Ejercí como tal hasta hace casi treinta años, cuando una batalla me dejó paralítico. Desde entonces asisto a otros cazadores de lo oculto para seguir con mi labor.

—¿Al margen de la ley? ¡Pero qué locura es esa! —exclamó Shining Armor—. Si hubiéramos tenido ese conocimiento podríamos habernos protegido mejor del ataque de ese loco.

—Y también habría otros muchísimos demonologistas, nigromantes y demás libres por el mundo, poniéndoles en muchísimos más aprietos. Su majestad, no he venido a justificar mis actos, si no a compartir mi conocimiento ya que los tiempos están cambiando.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Temo que hay una gran trama diabolista alzándose en el mundo, y que el ataque al Imperio solo ha sido un movimiento más de la misma. Si un demonologista se ha atrevido a mostrarse a la luz del día, bajo el campo del Corazón de Cristal, es que algo está ocurriendo.

El profesor tomó una tiza con su magia y en la pizarra dibujó dos círculos concéntricos. En el centro de ambos escribió "mundo físico", y en el espacio que separaba ambos círculos "muro de los sueños". Después trazó un gran óvalo englobando a ambos que nombró "Caos primordial".

—Si han estudiado ustedes mitología Equestre, es posible que conozcan estos conceptos. El mundo físico que conocemos es un gran orbe de realidad navegando en el caos primordial. Podríamos debatir sobre su creación por parte de los Titanes: Gea, Gaia, Imperator Stellaris, Mater Luminis y Pte-Ska-Win, pero ello no viene al caso. El Caos primordial, lugar que conocemos como "Tártaro", es donde habitan los demonios, los cuales ansían llegar al mundo físico para desatar su mal. Pero, ¿qué es lo que lo evita?

El profesor no tardó en responder él mismo a la pregunta, señalando el espacio entre los dos círculos concéntricos.

—El Muro de los Sueños es un plano espiritual en el se producen los sueños de las criaturas sentientes. La Princesa Luna es una de las pocas que tiene la capacidad de viajar a voluntad por el mismo. En ese reino, la confluencia de ideas y sentimientos es tan intensa que cualquier demonio que trate de adentrarse en el mismo será arrastrado y borrado de la existencia misma. Sin embargo, existen formas de atravesarlo... ¿sí, Majestad?

Cadence había alzado la mano y no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Le hacía mucha gracia volver a ser tratada como una estudiante por un semental con poca capacidad de sentirse intimidado.

—Las princesas Luna y Celestia han enviado en el pasado a demonios como Tirek al Tártaro. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Cierto. El espacio al que ellas llaman así es una minúscula extensión del Caos Primordial que logró asentarse en el mundo; la única forma de evitar la entrada de más demonios a través de la misma fue sellarla y poner a una criatura mitológica a vigilarla, el Can Cerbero, motivo por el que es un lugar ideal para encerrar a seres demasiado poderosos como para ser destruidos.

El profesor se tomó unos segundos de pausa para dar tiempo a alguien a lanzar otra pregunta. En su experiencia, esos instantes de silencio ayudaban a sus alumnos a centrar las ideas, separándolas en "capítulos", por así decirlo.

—Los demonios se alimentan de las almas y de los sentimientos más negativos de las criaturas sentientes: El miedo, la ira, el dolor, muerte, odio, sufrimiento, desesperación, tristeza... Por ese motivo, cuando llegan al mundo tratan de extender estos sentimientos por cualquier medio. Por eso los demonios de la Destrucción destruyen y matan todo a su paso, para que el sufrimiento de sus víctimas alimente su poder.

Pero siguen teniendo el mismo problema, ¿cómo acceder al mundo físico? A través de seres sentientes dispuestos a servir a los demonios a cambio de obtener parte de su poder. Son lo que nosotros llamamos Demonologistas.

—¿Qué clase de...? ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué pasa?

—Shining, ¡levanta el casco para preguntar! —respondió Cadence riendo tras haberle dado una patada en la pata. El semental rodó los ojos e hizo lo propio.

El profesor, con una sonrisa, le dio turno de palabra.

—¿Qué clase de poderes obtiene un demonologista?

—Depende de con qué tipo de demonio haga un trato. Podemos dividir los demonios en tres grandes grupos, aunque los límites entre los mismos no están siempre claros:

Los señores del Fuego y la Destrucción son los más conocidos, e irónicamente los menos peligrosos. Al llegar al mundo hacen todo el daño que pueden, destruyendo ciudades y asesinando a cuantos puedan para hacer cundir el pánico.

Los señores de la Oscuridad y la Dominación son los más insidiosos. Obtienen su poder a través de la corrupción de los seres vivos, dominando a criaturas menos poderosas. Suelen lanzar ataques a pequeña escala, haciendo cundir el terror en la oscuridad y trayendo pesadillas a los habitantes de zonas influenciadas por los mismos; son muy difíciles de localizar, ya que no se muestran abiertamente salvo que sea necesario.

Y, finalmente, los señores del Terror y la Tortura. Su nombre los define: suelen atacar a pocos objetivos, torturándolos física, mental y espiritualmente hasta que sus almas se fragmentan. Juegan con las esperanzas de sus víctimas, destruyéndolas espiritualmente hasta que de sus almas solo quedan los despojos. Las leyendas cuentan que los señores del Terror y la Tortura llegaron a asolar grandes regiones del mundo durante siglos hace milenios.

En esa ocasión fue un guardia unicornio quien levantó la pata.

—Entonces el demonologista hizo un trato con los señores del Fuego y la Destrucción, ya que invocaba esos demonios.

—Eso no cuadra —respondió un caballero de Cristal—. Sombra también nos lanzaba ese tipo de criaturas, y él no arrasó el Imperio.

—Es obvio que hizo un trato con los señores de la Oscuridad y la Dominación.

Esa última observación, hecha por un batpony, hizo que el profesor afirmara con la cabeza.

—Exactamente. El mago que invocó los demonios se movía en nubes de sombras, y fue capaz de burlar las defensas del Corazón de Cristal. Sin embargo, también ha mostrado poderes típicos de los señores del Terror y la Tortura: los civiles cercanos a él acabaron paralizados por el miedo, tengo entendido, y los guardias que fueron rodeados por sus sombras experimentaron un agudísimo dolor que los dejó incapacitados, llegando a herirlos gravemente. En mi opinión, ese demonologista hizo un trato con un poderoso señor de la Oscuridad y la Dominación, y usó ese poder para someter a algunos demonios menores de la destrucción y del dolor, incluyendo a ese gran señor del Fuego con el que se enfrentó usted, majestad.

—¡Pero de dónde ha salido!

La exclamación de Shining Armor probablemente lanzó la pregunta que todos se habían estado realizando.

—Ese demonologista apareció de la nada, y era muy poderoso. Un mago así no se entrena de la noche a la mañana, debe haber actuado antes. Hace más de... de cuándo era el último informe... —murmuró en voz baja tratando de recordar—. Creo que el último informe de actividad y presencia de demonios en Equestria data de hace más de treinta años. ¿Dónde han estado los demonologistas todo este tiempo?

—Hace cientos de años, Celestia decidió acabar con toda referencia a las Artes Prohibidas de la magia. Esto hizo que los pocos practicantes de las mismas se ocultaran, y que al mismo tiempo, las organizaciones dedicadas a combatirlas hicieran lo mismo. Hoy día, se ocultan mientras planean sus siguientes grandes movimientos; el demonologista que les atacó solo es una parte de lo que sea que están preparando esta vez.

—¿Eso dónde lo sitúa a usted? —inquirió un batpony.

—Yo soy la cabeza visible de una organización secreta dedicada a luchar contra las artes oscuras. Nos hacemos llamar "Arqueólogos".

El profesor Pones se sintió extrañamente inquieto de reconocer la existencia de la orden en público. Toda una vida dedicada a mantener el secreto y a luchar en las sombras echada por los suelos con dos simples frases, pero sabía que era lo correcto: El secreto sobre las Artes Prohibidas de la magia ya se había roto, primero con el alzamiento de Manresht y luego confirmado por los actos de Aitana en Manehattan. El ataque a plena luz del día sobre el Imperio de Cristal mostraba que las personas responsables de estos movimientos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, e iban a dejar de ocultarse.

Roy Pones fue consciente que sus palabras estaban levantando dudas a las que no deseaba responder. Lo último que quería era dar explicaciones sobre sus actos en el pasado.

—Bien, teniendo ustedes esta base teórica clara este curso de… dos semanas, aproximadamente, se dividirá en los siguientes módulos: _"Demonios menores y mayores y cómo combatirlos", "Localización del portal principal", "Localización de cultos diabolistas", "Detección de la magia negra en la sociedad", "Efectos de la nigromancia y cómo combatirla", "El arte de la guerra contra el Tártaro"_ y _"Rituales y magia rúnica contra las artes prohibidas"._ ¿Alguna pregunta?

Algunos de los presentes negaron en silencio.

—La primera lección empezará en media hora. Les invito a que traigan a todo aquel que crean deba formar parte de este curso: sargentos, magos de combate, cabos y cualquier soldado medianamente competente con dotes de liderazgo.

—Capitanes, por favor, hagan como dice el profesor —ordenó Cadence cortésmente—. Shining tú debes formar parte de esto, me encargaré yo de la corona durante este tiempo, pero me gustaría saber todo lo que tratéis aquí.

—No será problema, Majestad —interrumpió el profesor, a pesar de que la alicornio no se había dirigido a él directamente—. Estaré encantado de mandar resúmenes escritos de la lección a sus aposentos o reunirme con usted para explicarle las lecciones cuando guste.

Candance agradeció el ofrecimiento y se retiró, seguida de todos los capitanes de la guardia que fueron a buscar a aquellos que ya habían escogido para formar parte de aquel inusual curso teórico.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Lamento haberme retrasado (más de lo normal) con este capítulo. Me quedé atascado en lo que parecía más absurdo, la conversación entre Shining, Cadence y Roy Pones durante la clase. La he reescrito varias veces porque cada dos por tres se me iba la conversación por las ramas, y aunque siento que los personajes pedían ir por ese camino, me temeo que quedaba un tochotexto muy denso y con información realmente poco relevante._

 _Vamos, que lamentándolo mucho les he tenido que poner bozales._

 _Un saludo a FHix y UnIngenieroMas por sus reseñas, que es un gustazo por lo completas que son. Y otro para Indioman200 que ha decidido empezar a leer esta saga. Prometo actualizar unos pocos episodios seguidos durante la próxima semana, ¡gracias por leerme!_

 _Volgrand._

 _*Ese "Si yo te contara..." de Shining Armor hace referencia al fanfiction "La maldición del batpony", ambientado en el mismo universo y parte de la misma historia global. Si queréis saber más sobre mi concepto de los batponies os invito a echarle un vistazo ;)_


	19. Capítulo 18: Portadora de la muerte

— _Ven aquí, pequeña zorra._

 _Sin saber bien por qué, la potrilla ignoró el terror que la atenazaba y avanzó con pasos firmes hacia los tres ponis que había en su casa, los tres desconocidos que habían entrado por la fuerza. Sentía la cabeza ligera, olvidando todo lo que la preocupaba, solo debía avanzar y se sentía bien haciéndolo. Inconscientemente rodeó un bulto en el suelo._

 _Por la periferia de su visión vio que el bulto era una yegua: su tata, su cuidadora, la misma que cuidaba de ella cuando sus padres estaban de viaje. Yacía inerte en el suelo, con la vista fija hacia el infinito; un reguero de sangre desde su pecho alimentaba el creciente charco rojo y espeso sobre el entarimado._

 _Volvió a sentir miedo y miró de nuevo a los intrusos. Los asesinos... ¡no iría con ellos!_

— _¡No! ¡¿Dónde está papá?! ¡¿Dónde está mamá?! ¡Papi, mami! —lloró ella._

— _¿Qué ocurre, se te resiste una mocosa? —se burló uno de los asesinos—. Hagámoslo a la vieja usanza, sin lengua no gritará mientras nos divertimos con ella, ¿verdad, pequeña?_

 _La potrilla vio cómo el que hablaba asía un cuchillo con los dientes, y los tres intrusos se acercaron. La niña retrocedió hasta topar con un muro, gritando, pidiendo ayuda a sus padres. No sabía quiénes eran, ni qué querían de ella, pero sabía que era algo terrible._

 _Súbitamente, una ventana estalló en una lluvia de cristales rotos cuando una gran criatura la atravesó. Un muro de plumas marrones y doradas aterrizó sobre uno de los ponis, clavando una garra sobre su cabeza y aplastándola contra el suelo. La gran criatura se encaró hacia los otros dos intrusos y se lanzó sobre ellos. La potrilla aprovechó para correr y esconderse tras un mueble cercano, esperando encogida a que todo acabara. Pocos segundos después llegó el silencio, seguido de una grave y familiar voz._

— _Soy yo, Dawn Hope._

— _¿Tío Gilderald? —preguntó la pequeña, girándose hacia el grifo que la había salvado._

— _Tenemos que irnos._

— _¿Dónde están papá y mamá?_

— _Vendrán luego. Vamos, ven conmigo._

* * *

Aitana despertó y abrió los ojos, enfocando su vista rápidamente al techo de la cubierta de las hamacas. Se quedó así un rato, dejándose un tiempo para regresar del mundo onírico. Hacía mucho que aquel sueño había dejado de ser una recurrente pesadilla para convertirse en un recuerdo bastante repetitivo.

Quizá recordaba aquel día, aparte de por el trauma que tanto le costó superar, porque supuso un punto de inflexión en su vida Si esa psicóloga de pacotilla tuviera alguna idea de todo por lo que había pasado su infancia...

El suave vaivén de la embarcación acompasaba la voz del capitán y el trotar de los marineros en cubierta. La hamaca sobre la que descansaba la arqueóloga contrarrestaba el movimiento creando, a ojos de la yegua, la extraña sensación de estar flotando en el centro de una enorme caja de madera. Tras unos minutos, se levantó y desperezó, dirigiéndose a la cubierta superior, esquivando a algún ocasional marinero que, tras una noche de trabajo, descansaba en cualquier litera u hamaca.

Aitana pensó que debían estar cerca de puerto, por lo que la tripulación debía estar preparándose para el atraque. Nada más abrir la puerta que daba al exterior pudo ver a los marineros trabajando sin prisa pero sin pausa, modificando distintos aparejos y ajustando cuerdas y demás parafernalia de navegación. En cuanto la arqueóloga dio un par de pasos al frente y dirigió la vista a la proa se quedó sin palabras.

—Ostras...

Al principio le había parecido que un inmenso árbol, por alguna inexplicable razón, crecía en medio del mar. Pero no tardó en salir de su error a medida que se dirigió a la proa: la embarcación estaba cerca de tierra. Ante ellos se alzaba un frondoso bosque, del que destacaba una gigantesca Sequoia; sus ramas crecían cientos de metros por encima del mar, y sus raíces se desplegaban a través del mismo. Mirándolo con más detalle vio que las raíces eran completamente planas en su parte superior y que docenas de barcos se hallaban detenidos a su lado. Pero cuando la arqueóloga observó las cuerdas que ataban a los mismos cayó en la cuenta de que no estaban simplemente detenidos: _estaban atracados._

—¿No había estado nunca en el gran puerto de Lutnia, Aitana? —preguntó el capitán, situándose a su lado. Aitana negó con la cabeza, boquiabierta.

—He estado en otras ciudades ciervo, pero nunca en Lutnia.

Pudo apreciar bastante movimiento a lo largo de las raíces -o, mejor dicho, los muelles- de la Sequoia. Miembros de todas las razas cargaban y descargaban distintas mercaderías, y el profundo bosque que rodeaba el puerto demostró bien pronto ser la capital de Cérvidas. Probablemente, las más grande Cuidad Bosque del mundo conocido.

—Había oído de la capital de Cérvidas, pero... esto supera todo lo que habría imaginado.

—Je, todo el mundo se sorprende la primera vez —comentó el capitán—. Los ponis creemos ser buenos con las plantas, pero la verdad es que solo somos unos aficionados comparados con los ciervos.

A medida que se acercaban al muelle Aitana pasó a estudiar las embarcaciones atracadas en el mismo. Provenían de multitud de naciones diferentes: Equestria, Griffonia, Cebrania, Isaura... La arqueóloga pensó que, si Dark Art y los suyos estaban ahí, tratarían de pasar desapercibidos. Quizá recabar información usando magia negra, u organizar un gran atentado con magia demoníaca para distraer la atención de su auténtico objetivo.

—Esa gran Sequoia es el centro de gobierno del Consejo Ciervo, y además sirve como primera linea de defensa en caso de ataque —explicó el capitán, sacando a Aitana de sus pensamientos—. Hace algunos años un grupo de piratas grifo intentó organizar un asalto al puerto. Según cuentan, los ciervos convocaron un maremoto que acabó con toda la flotilla.

—Cualquiera puede prepararse para resistir un ataque frontal —respondió la yegua marrón—. Voy a recoger mis trastos.

La yegua marrón bajó a donde había dejado sus alforjas y, como cada día, las abrió para revisarlas a fondo. En primer lugar introdujo las patas en unos compartimentos para tal fin; un brillo mágico ocurrió y algo se asió en torno a los cascos de Aitana. Al sacarlos, sendas dagas gemelas estaban atadas a los mismos y listas para el combate. Al volver a meter los cascos en el mismo lugar, ocurrió el proceso inverso.

La ballesta plegable seguía en su compartimento, tan rápida y fiable como de costumbre; las distintas gemas mágicas, imbuidas por su propio padre, estaban preparadas para ser usadas en distintos círculos y rituales rúnicos de ser necesario. El resto de bolsillos y huecos eran más mundanos, ya que no estaban pensados para usar en combate: una gran bolsa donde llevaba las puntas de lanza (que tan útiles le fueron en los Reinos Lobo junto a Macdolia), una serie de bolsas de monedas ocultas entre los distintos pliegues. Había un bolsillo mágico también, más grande por dentro que por fuera, que en esos momentos estaba vacío. No había podido recuperar el detector mágico que usó en el desierto, por desgracia.

Justo terminaba de volver a guardar todas sus armas y enseres cuando escuchó a los marineros gritar órdenes al personal del puerto. Estaban atracando. Un rato después, Aitana descendió a través de la pasarela que unía el velero bergantín con el puerto de Lutnia. Se distrajo mirando al suelo, todavía sorprendida de que evidentemente fuera una gigantesca raíz viva de la Sequoia. No tardó en oír una voz de acento Equestriano.

—¡Doctora Pones!

Un unicornio, algo más joven que Aitana, de color verde menta y crines marrones se acercó al trote a ella. Su Cutie Mark era un libro abierto rodeado por un aura mágica blanca; parecía en parte ilusionado de verla.

—Doctora, es un placer, soy Hope Spell...

—Ya, ya, el estudiante que ha mandado mi padre —respondió ella, cortante—. Llámame Aitana. ¿Has podido averiguar algo útil?

Aitana evitó a propósito mencionar el motivo exacto de su visita. Aunque ese poni cuadraba con la descripción que le había dado su padre, no iba a permitirse el lujo de revelar información sin asegurarse antes.

—Este... sí, claro. He estado trabajando con la maestra investigadora Sinveria en el pergamino. Vamos, le llevaré con ella, doctora... quiero decir, Aitana.

—Vamos.

Caminaron bastante rápido a través de la capital de Cérvidas. Aitana lamentó sinceramente el no tener más tiempo para conocer esa ciudad, o quizá visitar los centros de saber ciervo. La perfecta armonía entre el bosque original y las calles era algo digno de admirar. Hope hizo un ademán de explicar algún detalle interesante, pero Aitana no tardó en responderle.

—Mira Hope, haré turismo cuando acabe el trabajo, ¿vale? ¿Puedes llevarme a la casa de Sinveria?

Hope Spell miró a la yegua con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya me habían comentado que eras una borde. Vamos, por aquí.

Aitana siguió andando a su lado, sin que la respuesta del semental la afectara en absoluto. Pero tras varios minutos de paseo pensó en que tendría que conocer un poco a Hope Spell, por si las cosas se torcían.

—Me comentó el profesor Pones que estudias la magia blanca.

—Así es, pero a duras penas la he llegado a poner en práctica, salvo por algún pequeño hechizo de curación. No es que se vea cada día la magia negra o la nigromancia.

—Entonces supongo que sabrás identificarlas si las ves.

—Bueno, no las he experimentado, pero he estudiado los efectos y sensaciones que producen. No hay magos negros o nigromantes en Equestria.

Aitana decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Dulce inocencia equestriana. Si ese estudiante tan solo imaginara el motivo que la había llevado a Cérvidas... O que había conocido a un nigromante en los Reinos Lobo hacía tan solo tres meses. ¿A qué demonios obedecían Dark Art y los suyos? ¿Qué es lo que buscaban? Las opciones eran tantas que era imposible reducir la lista sin tener más pistas. Si se trataba de algún ritual nigromántico, podrían estar tratando de acumular mucho poder para desatar una maldición o alzar un inmenso ejército de no-muertos. Si se trataba de un trato con el Tártaro, quizá estaban tratando de abrir un gran portal al mismo o estaban alimentando algún gran demonio con poder. Pero esto eran solo unas pocas posibilidades entre cientos.

" _El señor de la sombra regresará, y tú pronto conocerás la muerte."_ El vaticinio de Manresht, antes de morir, todavía resonaba en su mente. Intuía que lo ocurrido en los Reinos Lobo, los objetivos de Dark Art y "el señor de la sombra" estaban relacionados. Quizá se trataba de un gran demonio del terror, o de elementales de la sombra.

Aitana se sorprendió cuando notó que el silencio crecía a su alrededor. Los ciervos se detenían a su paso, observándola con... ¿miedo? Una madre escondió a sus hijos detrás suyo, y algunos jóvenes se apartaron del camino de los dos ponis. Miró perpleja a Hope Spell, que parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

—Por Celestia, ¡que tampoco soy tan fea! —bromeó ella, disimulando lo alerta que estaba ante cualquier posible ataque.

—No sé, Aitana, nunca los había visto así.

Ante el creciente silencio se escuchó el galopar de dos criaturas. Aparecieron dos ciervos, dos guerreros druida. Iban equipados con una armadura verde y dorada hecha de madera y cuerdas trenzadas, cuyos cascos se ajustaban en torno a sus cornamentas. Aparentemente no iban armados, pero Aitana conocía lo bastante bien a los druidas para saber que no era una buena idea iniciar una pelea, y menos aún en su propio terreno. Los dos guerreros se detuvieron ante los ponis y los estudiaron durante largos segundos, especialmente a Aitana.

— _Almin dar radug?_

La arqueóloga fue a decir algo, pero Hope Spell se adelantó chapurreando "no entiendo" en el idioma de los ciervos. El otro druida tomó la palabra, hablando en Equestriano con fluidez.

—¿Dónde os dirigís, ponis?

—Al bosque de la sabiduría —respondió Hope—. Somos invitados de la maestra investigadora Sinveria, y yo estoy siendo acogido por el Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix.

—¿Qué motivo os trae a Cérvidas?

—Este... —Hope dudó—, una investigación. Pero creo que solo la maestra investigadora responsable de la misma puede decidir si divulgarla.

Los dos ciervos se miraron, intercambiando algunas palabras en su idioma.

—Os escoltaremos. Caminad delante, ponis, y no hagáis movimientos extraños.

—¡Hay que fastidiarse! —exclamó Aitana—. Esperaba que trataran mal a los ponis en los Reinos Lobo, ¿pero en Cérvidas? ¿Dónde quedó la hospitalidad de los druidas?

—No es por vuestra especie, poni. Caminad.

Con los guardias vigilando desde atrás, la comitiva se puso en camino. Aitana no lograba entender lo que ocurría; no se habían dirigido a ella por su nombre, ni siquiera como "maestra arqueóloga" como habría esperado si la hubieran reconocido. No la estaban deteniendo, pero todos parecían temerla. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué veían los ciervos que ella no podía? Pasaron cerca de un grupo de cervatillos y pudo escucharlos decir algunas palabras entre asustados susurros. Una de ellas logró entenderla: "muerte". El peso de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y cuyo final se perdía entre los enganches de sus alforjas pareció incrementarse. _"No puede ser eso..."_

Tardaron varios minutos de silencioso caminar en llegar al Bosque de la Sabiduría, donde Hope Spell señaló el hogar de Sinveria. El silencio se rompió con el agudo y corto aullido de un zorro, seguido del ulular de varias lechuzas. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el árbol, Aitana sintió cómo los dos guardias retrocedían un par de pasos. Sin esperar a ver lo que ocurría, saltó hacia un lado empujando a Hope.

Allí donde estaba ella hacía un segundo se alzó una columna de tierra que la habría lanzado al suelo. Un gran ciervo de pelaje castaño salió del hogar de Sinveria y se encaró a Aitana. Sus cuernos se iluminaron en verde durante un segundo, y la arqueóloga sintió las plantas bajo ella cobrar vida; Hope Spell gritó algo, pero no pudo prestarle atención. Rodó sobre si misma, levantándose y evitando ser atrapada por las plantas; Aitana pasó a la ofensiva, cargando directamente contra el druida que la atacaba, pero este se movió rápidamente, esquivando su carga y conjurando una lanza de madera y piedra que surgió del suelo mismo. La poni esquivo un par de lanzadas antes de acortar distancias con su adversario, pero las plantas le atraparon las patas traseras haciéndola caer; en el último segundo vio la lanza del druida dirigirse a su cuello, justo a tiempo para desviarla con un golpe de pezuña, haciendo que el arma se clavara en el suelo junto a su cabeza.

—Asunrix, ¡basta! ¡Es la hija del profesor Pones!

Asunrix pareció dudar; Aitana no perdió tiempo en golpearlo con las patas traseras para sacárselo de encima y ponerse en pie. Cuando lo hizo se percató de que los otros dos guardias ciervo estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Hope Spell, algo alterado, explicó:

—Hechizo de sueño. Siempre es útil.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, poni? —preguntó Asunrix, levantándose y alzando su arma.

—Me llamo Aitana Pones, ciervo. ¡¿Por qué demonios has intentado matarme?!

—Portas la oscuridad contigo.

—¡Joder, y luego dicen que yo soy impulsiva!

Una cierva joven, Sinveria, salió del árbol. Cuando vio a la yegua, la miró de arriba a abajo y dijo:

—Soy la maestra investigadora Sinveria. Por el gran espíritu de Gaia, ¿qué clase de demonio llevas encima, Maestra Arqueóloga?

Un rato después, Hope Spell, Sinveria, Asunrix y Aitana pasaron dentro de la casa de la primera. Los dos guardias ciervo se quedaron en la puerta, todavía recelosos de Aitana a pesar de que Sinveria había explicado que no había qué temer. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que no se habían marchado es porque Asunrix no se lo había ordenado, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los invitados poni.

Aitana bebió un trago de té y meditó bien las siguientes palabras que diría. No tardó en hacer gala de sus escasas dotes diplomáticas.

—Vale, voy a intentar ser amable y no maldecir a tus ancestros por haber intentado matarme —dijo dirigiéndose a Asunrix—. Pero supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo si fuera tu y notara... lo que sea que habéis notado en mi.

El aludido frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo un tono neutro en su respuesta.

—Es comprensible que te sientas ofendida, maestra arqueóloga. Me alegro que comprendas mis actos y espero que aceptes mis disculpas. Eres una gran luchadora.

—¿Puedes explicarnos qué es esa presencia? —preguntó Sinveria, visiblemente incómoda.

—¿A qué presencia os referís? Yo no siento nada —añadió Hope.

Aitana siguió la cadena que colgaba de su cuello hasta sacar la brújula de un resquicio de sus alforjas. La descolgó y la posó sobre la mesa.

—No os preocupéis, no os podrá hacer nada mientras no la toquéis. En resumen, en esta brújula está atrapada el alma de un poderoso lich de la antigüedad.

Sinveria observó a Aitana con expresión de inquietud. Hope, por su parte, fijó su vista en la brújula sin poder creer lo que decía la yegua a su lado.

—¿Y por qué llevas un ser tan poderoso contigo? Veo en tu alma que has sido víctima de la magia negra y la magia de la muerte en el pasado, mas no veo en ti la mancha de haberlas usado en tu beneficio.

—Pues porque yo tengo la cabeza lo bastante dura como para aguantar a este bicho cuando intenta dominarme. No quiero dejar el objeto para evitar que lo encuentre algún estúpido, y no sé cómo destruirlo sin liberar al... ¡no lo toques!

Hope retiró la pata rápidamente.

—Nos ocultas información, maestra arqueóloga.

Todos miraron a Asunrix.

—Yo sí que veo la mancha de la muerte en ti. Has usado ese objeto, a ese lich. Se ha manifestado a través de ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Supongo que todos sabéis lo que ocurrió en Manehattan con el diabolista Manresht, ¿verdad? —todos los presentes asintieron—. Llevo enfrentándome a diabolistas, magos negros y nigromantes toda la vida. Este bicho llegó a mi brújula por pura mala suerte cuando tratamos de destruirlo. Pero me ha ayudado a enfrentarme a cosas contra las que normalmente estaría indefensa. Pero decidí no volver a hacerlo después de que casi... perdiera el control en los Reinos Lobo.

El Maestro de la Guerra clavó su mirada en Aitana.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que has usado a un ser que representa un peligro para todo el mundo en tu beneficio.

—No me toques los… el hocico, Asunrix —respondió la poni, corrigiendo su propio lenguaje—. Habría sido estúpida si no lo hubiera hecho para enfrentarme a seres más poderosos que yo. Te daré la razón en que no pienso volver a usarlo, la última vez me puso en serios aprietos, y todavía busco una forma de acabar con el lich para siempre. No te atrevas a acusarme de ser una nigromante, diabolista o algo por el estilo.

—En ese caso te invito a demostrarlo, maestra arqueóloga.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Estás pensando en usar el campo de los druidas, Asunrix? —interrumpió Sinveria.

—Sí —respondió este, y después se dirigió a Aitana—. Existe un gran círculo ritual en Lutnia, maestra arqueóloga. Un círculo que podríamos utilizar para obligar al espíritu que mora en la brújula a regresar al flujo de Gaia. A trascender.

Aitana se incorporó en el taburete, apoyándose en la mesa. Sintió un ligero cambio en la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón, y una sutil sensación nerviosa en la boca del estómago.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que podrías obligar a uno de los liches más poderosos de la historia a... _trascender_?

—Sí —aseguró él—. Los nigromantes evaden a la muerte aislándose de la corriente espiritual de Gaia. Los druidas podemos romper la burbuja que los mantiene al margen de la naturaleza. Puedo organizarlo para esta misma noche, si quieres.

Aitana estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Tanto de alegría como de incredulidad. ¿Realmente creía ese druida que ella deseaba la magia de Kolnarg, o algo por el estilo?

—¡Genial! Joder, tantos años buscando... debería haber venido antes de Lutnia, no sabía que podíais hacer esto. Supongo que tendrás que hacer preparativos, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Vale... Sinveria... quiero decir, Maestra Investigadora, ¿lograsteis traducir el pergamino?

La cierva asintió mientras apuraba su té.

—Puedes llamarme Sinveria, Maestra Arqueóloga. Casi lo hemos traducido; hace poco recibí la clave del Círculo para poder escribir el contra hechizo Todavía tardaré varias horas, pero confío en tenerlo listo para esta noche.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó la arqueóloga—. Esto está saliendo casi demasiado bien...

—Hope Spell también ha ayudado mucho —añadió la cierva, mirando al aludido con una sonrisa—. Sin su inestimable ayuda habría tardado varios días más en conseguirlo.

—Oh, tampoco he hecho tanto… —respondió el joven, algo azorado.

Aitana calibró sus posibilidades. No iba a perder una oportunidad de destruir de una vez a ese maldito lich, pero le inquietaba que alguien pudiera atacar a Sinveria en su ausencia. Tenía que ordenar prioridades y, siendo franca, podía esperar un poco para acabar con Kolnarg de ser necesario.

—Supongo que tú, Sinveria —dijo, olvidándose del protocolo ciervo—, sabes lo que hay en juego, ¿verdad?

—Solo en parte. Conozco a tu padre, Maestra Arqueóloga, y sé que hay mucho más de lo que parece.

—Creo que debería quedarme hasta que el pergamino ya no esté en tus cascos, para asegurarme que nadie te ataca mientras investigas.

—¿Ataca? ¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? ¡Nadie me dijo que esto pudiera ser peligroso!

Sinveria posó su pata sobre el hombro de Hope.

—Maestro de la Magia, te has visto envuelto en algo que no te incumbía en principio. El pergamino que me has traído está relacionado con eventos más grandes de lo que imaginas, y la mejor manera de protegerte era que no supieras nada al respecto. Lo siento mucho.

El aludido miró a los presentes uno a uno, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido o agradecido. Quizá un poco de cada.

—Bueno… bien. ¿Podéis explicármelo ahora?

—Es fácil —respondió Aitana—. ¿Has oído hablar del ataque al Imperio de Cristal hace unas semanas? Iban tras ese pergamino que has traído, una amiga mía logró recuperarlo a tiempo.

El unicornio verde se quedó en silencio, mirando al infinito. ¿Había llevado algo encima codiciado por al menos un poderoso diabolista? ¿Por qué le habían enviado a él? Y lo de la otra noche… ¿podría ser que no hubiera sido la bebida ciervo? ¿Y si algo extraño había ocurrido? No podía ser, su propia magia blanca no había detectado nada extraño…

—¿Hope Spell? ¿Sigues con nosotros?

—Sí, sí —respondió a la pregunta cargada de sorna de Aitana—. Es… chocante, pero estoy bien.

Asunrix fue el siguiente en hablar tras unos segundos.

—No será necesario que te quedes a proteger a Sinveria, Maestra Arqueóloga. Como viste, supimos de tu llegada antes de que estuvieras cerca del árbol. Además yo permaneceré con ella mientras realizas el ritual. Tenemos la suerte de que no hay ningún rito druídico planeado para esta noche, si esperas es posible que pierdas esta oportunidad de acabar con la amenaza que portas contigo.

—¿No habéis notado nada extraño los últimos días? ¿Otras presencias oscuras aparte de la de mi brújula?

—No —aseguró Sinveria—. Lancé todos mis hechizos defensivos en el mismo instante que recibí el pergamino de los cascos de Hope Spell. No existe mago negro o nigromante que pueda acercarse a este lugar sin que yo me entere.

La arqueóloga se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

—Supongo que ya tenemos un plan, entonces.

Aitana recogió la brújula; Asunrix partió hacia el Campo de los Druidas para hablar con el Líder de los rituales, y después volvería para proteger a Sinveria. Ahora estaba convencido de que había realmente algo muy grande en juego relacionado con ese pergamino, y no permitiría que nadie dañase a su vieja amiga.

* * *

Cerca del puerto de Lutnia el mercado estaba en pleno apogeo. Miembros de todas las razas intercambiaban todo tipo de mercaderías, y algunos osados tentaban a la suerte vendiendo ejemplos de gastronomía extranjera.

Sharp Mind se acercó al puesto de un comerciante lobo y, tras curiosear los suculentos manjares vegetarianos de su desértica nación, se decidió por unos higos chumbos asados. Pagó lo acordado y se alejó para curiosear las artesanías en metal de un grifo. Un guardia ciervo, fuera de servicio, se acercó al mismo puesto y se situó a su lado, aparentemente interesado en los mismos productos.

—La cazadora de demonios ha llegado —informó, sin establecer contacto visual con el unicornio rojo—. Está en compañía de la maestra investigadora. Porta un espíritu malvado con ella.

El semental asintió en silencio, trasteando entre los ornamentos de hierro del grifo. Encontró especialmente bonito un collar con un pequeño e intrincado nudo metálico como colgante.

—¿Debemos... actuar?

—No —respondió—. El objetivo está en cascos de la investigadora, todo lo demás es secundario.

—El lugar muy seguro, lo mantienen vigilado con muchos hechizos. No será fácil acercarse sin ser detectado.

Sharp Mind decidió comprar el collar, dedicando una amable sonrisa al vendedor.

—Ese no es vuestro trabajo. Actuaréis cuándo y como os sea indicado.

El unicornio rojo de crines canosas se giró, alejándose del puesto sin haber mirado ni una sola vez a su interlocutor. Se colgó el collar y degustó uno de los higos chumbos. Eran _realmente_ sabrosos.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Sharp Mind es un personaje que me agrada, frío y calculador. Es un gustazo escribir sus escuetas escenas._

 _Tengo bastante trabajo adelantado, así que espero volver a publicar a lo largo de esta semana. ¡Gracias por leerme!_

 _Volgrand_


	20. Capítulo 19: Dawn Hope

—Aitana, he leído tu estudio sobre la guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania. Sinceramente, yo también creí que era una locura hasta que estudiaron tu teoría.

—Ya, tuve que llevarles a un demonologista milenario a la cara para que empezaran a escucharme. Menuda panda de imbéciles.

La arqueóloga y Hope Spell se habían detenido en un pequeño mercado cercano al Bosque de la Sabiduría. El joven unicornio pensó que la yegua estaba curioseando los productos, pero lo cierto es que esta estaba usando todos sus sentidos para intentar localizar cualquier indicio de magia negra, nigromancia, o cualquier cosa que le hiciera sospechar que Dark Art estaba por la zona.

—Bueno, sí, eso fue una estupidez por parte de la comisión del doctorado —reconoció Hope Spell—. Sin embargo lo han arreglado nombrándote doctora en historia y arqueología, ¿no crees?

—¡Que no me llames doctora, demonios!

Hope se detuvo sorprendido ante la respuesta.

—Los doctores son una panda de imbéciles que deciden cuál fue el pasado del mundo sin mover el culo de sus despachos. Yo soy una arqueóloga: yo viajo, descubro pruebas y emito teorías. Acepto que mis descubrimientos pueden destapar verdades incómodas, y que otros pueden demostrar que me equivoco, no como esos cabezas de chorlito que se aferran a falsas verdades.

—Oye... ¿no dijiste en Manehattan que tú eras una cazadora de demonios y no una arqueóloga?

Aitana miró a Hope seriamente durante unos segundos antes de que una ligera carcajada la traicionara.

—Vale, cierto. Digamos que soy arqueóloga en mis ratos libres.

Se detuvieron un rato frente al puesto de un comerciante lobo que vendía armas de todo tipo: lanzas, ballestas, espadas adaptadas a la morfología de distintas razas... Pero viendo la tranquilidad del lugar y la cara de frustración del dueño del puesto, era evidente que vender armas en Lutnia no era una buena idea de negocio. En cuanto vio a Aitana estudiar su mercancía el lobo se afanó en atenderla, presentándole todo aquello que tenía para convertir a un poni en una máquina de matar.

—Pero en serio, Aitana, me cuesta creer que seas una cazadora de demonios. No han habido casos de diabolismo o nigromancia en Equestria por más de trescientos años.

—Ya, convencida estoy —dijo ella con un deje sarcástico.

—Claro, luego están hechos como los de Flower Ville hace cosa de un año. Hay quien lo toma como un asalto demoníaco, pero la verdad es que solo fue que Cerbero se fue de la puerta del Tártaro, y un espíritu del invierno aprovechó la ocasión y cerca estuvo de escapar.*

Aitana rodó los ojos mientras compraba algo. Hope Spell no se había molestado en investigar mucho, contentándose con la versión oficial. Cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho había sabido de cómo los habitantes de Flower Ville habían perdido toda su magia, robada por una unicornio que había sido controlada por el poder de un libro negro. También sabría de la presencia de los lobos invernales luchando contra la misma, y de la desaparición de dicho libro. O al menos, la guardia solar creía que el libro había desaparecido. A veces Aitana se sorprendía por la cantidad de contactos que tenía su padre.

Al menos, la yegua marrón había podido comprobar que Hope Spell seguía en la típica posición Equestriana de creer que todo iba bien. A pesar de que estudiaba magia blanca y que, según le había dicho su padre, era un mago bastante diestro, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un mago negro. No iba a confiar su espalda a un chaval así, Asunrix era un mejor seguro para proteger a Sinveria mientras Aitana trataba de destruir de una maldita vez a Kolnarg.

—Claro que… tras todo lo ocurrido últimamente y lo del pergamino, me estoy planteando que quizá haya algo más oscuro tras esos eventos.

" _Mira tú, quizá el chaval valga más de lo que parece a simple vista"_.

Aún así, no acababa de sentirse segura con la decisión, estaba arriesgando demasiado por hacer el ritual. Pero, pensándolo fríamente, solo cabía la posibilidad de que atacaran a Sinveria, frente al hecho innegable de que no tendría muchas más oportunidades de destruir a Kolnarg. Era posible que el pergamino ciervo no revelara ninguna información de utilidad, y que todo esto solo fuera una pista falsa. Por Celestia, iba a maldecir a muchos dioses si al final todo el viaje había sido en vano.

A su alrededor, los ciervos guardaban silencio mirando a Aitana con miedo. Los dos guardias que la interrogaron antes la seguían de cerca, vigilando sus movimientos. El único que no parecía darse cuenta de este hecho era el comerciante lobo que esperaba impaciente realizar su primera venta del día.

—Señorita poni, tiene usted pinta de luchadora. Permítame ofrecerle algo especial.

El lobo buscó en las cajas bajo su puesto y dejó dos objetos metálicos frente a Aitana, la cual los observó con una grata sorpresa.

—¿Eso son unos cascos armados de los ponis bárbaros de las montañas de Kukalamaro? ¿Cómo los has conseguido?

—¡Por supuesto señorita, artesanía original de los ponis salvajes! Comprenderá que una pieza así no es barata, pero podría hacerle a usted un descuento.

Aitana metió el hocico en un bolsillo de sus alforjas y sacó un objeto que lanzó al aire. Hábilmente lo atrapó con el ojo izquierdo, mostrando a todos que era una lente de joyero, y estudió las armas de cerca. A los pocos segundos alzó la cabeza y una ofendida ceja.

—¿Artesanía bárbara hecha con acero lobo? Amigo, ¿me ves cara de _gültar meg_?

—Este... bien, es cierto —asintió el lobo, aceptando el insulto que la yegua le había dedicado en su idioma natal—. Es usted buena, señorita. Evidentemente es una réplica, pero totalmente funcional, un arma mortal en pezuñas del poni indicado.

—Cascos. Los ponis tenemos cascos, no pezuñas. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

Tras varios minutos de regateo, Aitana y el tendero lobo alcanzaron un acuerdo. Lo que es más, el propio tendero llamó a un compañero suyo, herrero, para que ajustara las piezas a la anatomía de Aitana.

Satisfecha con la compra, la yegua marrón colgó las nuevas armas sobre su grupa y se dirigió de vuelta al bosque de la sabiduría, puesto que ya estaba atardeciendo. Hope observó durante unos segundos una ballesta del puesto de armas, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y siguió a la arqueóloga de vuelta a casa de Sinveria. Sin duda, todo aquello lo estaba volviendo más paranoico de lo saludable, además, ¿para qué iba él a necesitar una ballesta?

* * *

Dos horas después de su retorno a casa de Sinveria, alguien llamó a la puerta. No hizo falta que nadie abriera para que supieran de qué se trataba.

—Maestra Arqueóloga, han venido a buscarte —anunció Asunrix—. El círculo está preparado.

—Pienso que debería quedarme, por si acaso. No me fío de que nadie venga a por ti, Sinveria.

La investigadora sonrió, negando con la cabeza y acercándose a Asunrix. El guerrero druida estaba equipado con su armadura, a la cual había asida una lanza corta con un arnés similar al que usan los guardias reales de Equestria.

—No debes preocuparte, maestra arqueóloga. Tenemos toda la zona vigilada y Asunrix permanecerá conmigo. Además tengo muchas vías para huir si algo sale mal. Acaba con ese espíritu de la muerte, es lo que debes hacer, quizá no tengas otra oportunidad como esta.

Aitana miró a los dos ciervos y a Hope. No le hacía gracia, pero no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, y desde luego no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad caída del cielo para acabar con Kolnarg.

—De acuerdo. Permaneced atentos.

—Aitana, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

La aludida miró a Hope Spell. Un chaval recién salido de las protectoras alas de Celestia, que estudiaba magia blanca por "amor al arte", que no esperaba ver en su vida cualquier cosa que pudiera combatir con su magia, y que ni siquiera sabía pelear... _"¿Y este de qué me va a servir?"_.

—Y yo qué sé. Quédate por aquí, o vete a tomar una copa o algo.

—¿No quieres ayuda? Quizá podría...

—Mira chaval, esto es mucho más que tus prácticas como estudiante, ¿vale? Has hecho tu trabajo traduciendo el pergamino muy bien, se lo haré saber a tus profesores. Pero ahora no molestes.

El rostro del unicornio verde se crispó ligeramente por el enfado, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, recogió sus alforjas y abandonó el lugar en silencio.

—¿Por qué le faltas al respeto así? Hope Spell desea ayudar, maestra arqueóloga.

—Los tres sabemos que podría haber problemas. Prefiero no tener por en medio a un poni incapaz de defenderse a si mismo.

—Creo que el Maestro de la magia tiene potencial —expuso Asunrix.

—Cuando lo demuestre lo consideraré. Me voy al ritual, volveré en cuanto pueda. Tened cuidado.

Aitana abandonó el edificio, siguiendo un druida del círculo y siendo escoltada por dos guardias. Asunrix y Sinveria se quedaron a solas.

—Espero que logre devolver a ese espíritu a la corriente de Gaia.

—Sí —respondió la joven investigadora—. Pero es cierto que estamos arriesgando al separarnos. Permanezcamos atentos a cualquier hecho sospechoso. ¿Deberías ir a buscar al Maestro de la Magia?

—Lamentablemente, Sinveria, voy a compartir los miedos de Aitana Pones. Prefiero permanecer contigo en todo momento. Con toda probabilidad volverá a mi casa.

—Estoy convencida de que Hope Spell no tardará en demostrar la falta de percepción de la Maestra Arqueóloga.

Asunrix se asomó al balcón, vigilando la gran explanada que formaba el Bosque de la Sabiduría. Sinveria se sentó en su escritorio, sacó el pergamino con la respuesta de los maestros druidas y, usando la clave en él escrita, empezó a redactar el contraconjuro que le permitiría descifrar de una vez el ancestral pergamino.

Mientras tanto, Hope Spell entró en una taberna Ciervo y se sirvió una especie de sidra de salvia dulce, maldiciendo para sí mismo. ¿Quién se creía que era esa yegua? Había valido la pena investigar junto a Sinveria, eso sí, pero ahora sabía que toda esta experiencia no iba a aportarle nada más en la universidad que unas palmaditas en la espalda y un "gracias".

Se sentó en un taburete, sintiéndose estúpido por haberse planteado el gastar dinero en una ballesta. ¿Quién demonios iba a suponer una amenaza en un sitio tan pacífico como Lutnia salvo Aitana en persona? Bebió un largo trago de sidra y se quedó mirando al infinito con cara de frustración. Le habría encantado acudir al ritual, pero salvo los ciervos nadie podía acceder al círculo druídico, excepto si era invitado expresamente. Y Aitana había dejado bien claro que no lo quería cerca.

Al menos, en un par de días, saldría un nuevo barco hacia Equestria. Como mínimo intentaría mantener el contacto con la maestra investigadora Sinveria, era una ciervo encantadora. Y todo un ejemplo a seguir en materia de investigación mágica.

* * *

Al cabo de diez minutos Aitana llegó al círculo ritual. Estaba formado por una hilera circular de piedras de casi siete metros de diámetro, en cuyo centro se alzaba una piedra de corte radial. Aunque la arqueóloga no sabía demasiado de la magia de los druidas, logró reconocer algunos de los símbolos de las piedras exteriores: invocaciones al espíritu de Gaia, plegarias a los ancestros, fórmulas para hablar con los elementales... Había una docena de ciervos en la zona, cada uno ocupando un lugar definido en el ritual, y todos ellos vestidos con túnicas de colores pardos. Uno de ellos, un anciano de pelaje gris, se acercó a Aitana.

—Sé bienvenida, Maestra Arqueóloga. El Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix nos ha explicado tu problema y por qué portas a un ser peligroso contigo, vamos a ayudarte a devolverlo a la corriente de Gaia.

—Genial, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —Aitana estaba algo nerviosa, tenía que reconocerlo. Todavía le costaba creer que fuera a acabar con Kolnarg de una maldita vez.

—Paciencia, joven. Debes saber que el espíritu que portas contigo habrá establecido una conexión con tu propia alma. Cuando empiece el ritual se manifestará y, probablemente, hablará contigo. Debes estar preparada para sus manipulaciones, ya que esas serán las únicas armas que podrá usar para defenderse.

—Gracias por preocuparte, este... ¿Maestro druida? Pero no es necesario, tengo mucha más resistencia mental de la que imaginas.

—Rezo porque los hechos demuestren estar a la altura de tus palabras. Y la forma correcta de dirigirse a mi es "Maestro de los Espíritus".

El ciervo hizo un gesto a sus compañeros, los cuales tocaron las piedras del círculo con el casco derecho y empezaron a entonar un cántico en voz baja.

—Coloca el recipiente del espíritu en la piedra central y regresa aquí.

Aitana hizo lo que le dijeron y volvió al exterior del círculo. Dirigidos por el líder de los druidas, los ciervos elevaron su canto. La magia se hizo tan poderosa que Aitana juraría que podía paladearla en el aire, y las piedras del círculo se iluminaron, detallando con su luz una serie de pictogramas ciervo que antes no se habían dejado ver. El viento creció en torno al ritual al mismo ritmo que la voz de los druidas.

Entonces llegó la sensación opuesta a lo que era la magia druídica: una premonición de terror, muerte y oscuridad. Las sombras tomaron el centro del círculo y, poco a poco, se congregaron en una compacta nube. Esta adquirió la forma de un poni y, a medida que el ritual avanzaba, se distinguieron algunos colores. Naranja oscurecido en su pelaje, no se podían ver sus crines, pero las sombras rezumaban alrededor de la criatura, dando la impresión de que estaba formada completamente por humo solidificado. Kolnarg, forzado a manifestarse en el mundo de los vivos sin un cuerpo físico, abrió sus ojos verdes que brillaban como dagas envenenadas. Miró alrededor, dejando una estela de fantasmagórico humo con el movimiento, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y golpeó el suelo. A pesar de que era una forma espiritual y, por tanto, no hacía ruido alguno con sus golpes, una onda expansiva surgió del impacto, deteniéndose con fuerza en el linde del círculo ritual.

Kolnarg recorrió su mirada por todos los presentes hasta detenerla sobre Aitana Pones. Ella no pudo verla, pero sintió la sonrisa del lich en su mente. El cuerno intangible de este brilló con un enfermizo tono verdoso... y la temperatura del aire cayó en picado. Una sombra recorrió la zona en el exterior del muro: negra, semitransparente, sin rostro y con afiladas garras negras. Voló a toda velocidad hasta detenerse sobre uno de los druidas. Los guardias presentes asieron sus armas, de hecho Aitana iba a hacer lo mismo... cuando aparecieron más criaturas.

Uno a uno, los espectros fueron formándose de la nada y rodeando el círculo de invocación, formando en silencio sobre todos los mortales presentes. Aitana los fue contando, calculando con cuántos podía acabar con las piedras mágicas que llevaba encima... pero perdió la cuenta. Debía haber casi un centenar de seres espectrales.

Fue entonces cuando Kolnarg habló, aunque solo Aitana pudo oírlo.

— _¿Realmente vas a matarme, Dawn Hope?_

La yegua marrón se quedó de piedra al escuchar esas palabras.

—¡¿Cómo puedes tú saber ese nombre?!

— _He hablado con tu espíritu, cazadora de demonios_ —explicó Kolnarg, su voz acariciando lascivamente la mente de Aitana.

—Tanto da, ¡hoy vas a morir para siempre, Kolnarg!

— _Oh... ¿eso piensas?_

Los guardias habían invocado a los elementales del bosque para tratar de frenar a los espectros, pero estos últimos rodearon a los verdes espíritus de la naturaleza con facilidad y se lanzaron contra los druidas que realizaban el ritual. En menos de un segundo, las afiladas y ectoplásmicas garras de los espectros se posaron sobre la garganta de los druidas, listos para degollarlos.

—¡Eres imbécil, Kolnarg! —gritó Aitana—. Estás en el centro de una vorágine mágica, ¡si rompes el ritual así, tu alma desaparecerá para siempre!

— _Y si ellos me obligan a morir, todos mis espectros serán libres para alimentarse con las almas de los ciervos de esta ciudad._

Aitana intentó calcular un nuevo plan. Los espectros aguardaban las órdenes de su maestro, y los druidas estaban paralizados por el terror de verse incapaces de defenderse. ¿Cómo podía Kolnarg mantener esclavizados a tantos seres cuando él mismo estaba atrapado? Si esto era solo una fracción del poder que una vez tuvo, la arqueóloga no quería imaginar qué podía ocurrir si se liberaba.

—Tú ganas. Libera a los druidas y pararemos el ritual sin matarte.

— _No, Dawn Hope, todavía no. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte, a ti que te atreviste a esclavizarme y engañarme. Soy consciente por primera vez en una década y quiero... disfrutarlo._

La poni no dijo nada, esperando que Kolnarg dijera lo que tenía que decir. Sintió una vez más la cruel sonrisa del lich en su mente.

— _¿Quieres saber cómo murió tu madre... realmente?_

—No te atrevas a mentarla, hijo de puta —respondió Aitana—. Mi madre murió luchando contra un demonio, no creeré tus mentiras.

— _¿Mentiras? —_ el lich rió _—. ¿Te he dicho ya que he estado dentro de la mente de tu padre?_

Aitana gruñó al sentir algo aferrarse a su mente: la voluntad de Kolnarg intentando forzarla a ver y experimentar unos recuerdos ajenos. La primera imagen que se deslizó en su consciencia fue una explosión de la que surgió una malherida pegaso azul marino de crines lilas.

Y, de alguna manera, la yegua marrón supo que lo que estaba viendo no era más que el principio de la muerte de su madre.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR: En este capítulo hay una referencia a un fanfiction de Unade, que forma parte de la trilogía Hermanas de la tormenta._

 _Los peligros de la civilización.*_

 _La maldición de Mountain Peak._

 _Hermanas de la tormenta_

 _Como habréis imaginado, no es casualidad mencionarlos. "La guerra en las sombras" es la historia principal del universo formado por "La Maldición de Batpony", "Cuéntame tu historia", y "Hermanas de la Tormenta". Voy a escribir esto de forma que NO necesitéis leer esas historias, pero si queréis saber más sobre distintas razas o partes del mundo, quizá os interese :)_

 _Este es un capítulo corto, pero tranquilos lo compensaré en el siguiente. Si os ha agradado, ¡compartidlo!_


	21. Capítulo 20: Magia negra

En el bosque de la sabiduría, Sinveria se desperezó cuando acabó de redactar el contraconjuro. Era un proceso laborioso que requería un gran esfuerzo mental y mágico, pero ya solo quedaba lo más fácil. Que no lo más rápido, cabía decir.

—Asunrix —dijo ella en su idioma natal, su amigo la miró—. Voy a hacer el hechizo, estaré en trance durante unos quince minutos. Si ocurre algo grita y despertaré.

—Sé cómo funciona un trance, amiga mía —bromeó él—. Puede que no sea un maestro investigador, pero también soy druida.

—Es cierto, perdóname —se disculpó ella, sonriendo—. Es que estoy preocupada, no es común que el profesor Pones me pida ayuda.

Asunrix cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, emitiendo varios silbidos en distintas tonalidades. A través de las ventanas se pudo ver una bandada de murciélagos que rodeó el lugar, volando en círculos para vigilar. Golpeó dos veces el suelo con una pezuña, y el árbol que servía de hogar a Sinveria respondió con un grave ronroneo que se prolongó durante varios segundos. Ambos ciervos escucharon atentamente el mensaje que les transmitió.

—Solo hay ciervos en el Bosque de la Sabiduría —explicó el Maestro de la Guerra—, salvo un lobo que está usando el observatorio del sur. Todos son los moradores de estos árboles, no hay ningún extraño. Me mantendré vigilante por ti, Sinveria.

—Gracias, Asunrix, soy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado —dijo ella sinceramente—. Sin embargo estoy sorprendida por tu voluntad de ayudarme cuando en principio eras reacio a que entregara el pergamino a los ponis.

Asunrix caminó de una ventana a otra, manteniendo una mirada atenta al exterior.

—Confío en ti, Sinveria, y quería redimir la falta de respeto que tuve hace unos días. Además, si resulta que tienes razón y eres atacada, jamás me perdonaría el no estar aquí para protegerte.

La joven ciervo observó a su amigo, el cual se había quedado dubitativo a punto de añadir algo más.

—Me he planteado... abandonar. Dejar a los maestros de la guerra. Volver a ser un artesano.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. ¿Dejarías a los maestros? ¿Dejarías atrás tus obligaciones?

—Y también mis restricciones.

Sinveria se quedó con la boca abierta entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Asunrix. Cuando un druida tomaba el camino de la guerra, este juraba abandonar todo deseo de formar familia o encontrar pareja, con el objetivo de minimizar sus debilidades y que fuese capaz de luchar hasta la muerte sin nada que lo atara al mundo. Si Asunrix abandonaba, también abandonaría ese juramento... y sería _libre_ de nuevo. La ciervo se acercó unos pasos a él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Asunrix. Más de una década.

—Lo sé, no te quiero pedir nada.

—Recuerdo cuando quisiste ser un Maestro de la Guerra. Dijiste que si los ciervos no protegían su nación, esta acabaría cayendo, que tenías que asegurarte de que aquellos que amabas estuvieran a salvo.

—Y lo he hecho durante quince años, es hora de dejar paso a nuevos druidas. Podré entrenarlos y servir de consejero, pero nada más. Quiero asentarme, Sinveria.

Ella miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo -o, al menos, al que consideró como tal desde que tomó la senda de la guerra.

—¿Es por una hembra, Asunrix? Dímelo.

—Sí. Siempre ha sido por una única hembra, y siempre lo será.

Eso fue todo lo que Sinveria necesitó para dar el paso que había deseado durante media vida: se alzó ligeramente sobre las patas traseras para llegar a la altura de Asunrix y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Este no se retiró y, al poco, la acompañó durante unos pocos segundos.

—Acabemos con esto, Asunrix —dijo ella con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Vigila mientras ejecuto el contrahechizo.

—Yo te protejo. Siempre lo haré.

Sinveria desplegó el pergamino ancestral en la mesa y, a su lado, el hechizo que había redactado. Empezó a murmurar algo en el antiguo idioma de los druidas y su cuerpo se iluminó con un aura verde a medida que Gaia respondía a sus plegarias.

Asunrix, mientras tanto, se mantuvo vigilante ante cualquier peligro; ahora que sabía que Sinveria todavía le correspondía, jamás permitiría que nadie la dañase. Sintió una ligera sensación de terror proveniente del círculo de los druidas: La maestra arqueóloga estaba realizando el ritual para devolver el espíritu a la corriente de Gaia.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo iba mal: era un grito repetido por Gaia, un grito de ayuda de los guerreros druida. Algo iba mal en el círculo. Asunrix miró atrás, debatiéndose entre sus obligaciones y sus sentimientos, y no tardó en decidirse por estos últimos. No iba a dejar a Sinveria sola e indefensa.

* * *

 _Midnight Shield, proyectada por la explosión, recorrió varios metros, inconsciente y ensangrentada, dando vueltas sin control en el aire entre los edificios de un pequeño poblado poni. Royal galopó hacia ella mientras concentraba su magia, pero un enorme demonio de la destrucción se interpuso en su camino. El unicornio liberó su energía y una multitud de rayos azules cubiertos de hebras rojas atravesaron al ser infernal de parte a parte. Incluso antes de que este cayera, Royal Destiny se deslizó entre las patas de la monstruosidad para correr en ayuda de su..._

—¡NO! —gritó Aitana, alejando su mente de esos recuerdos ajenos y volviendo al mundo real—. ¡No te atrevas a usarla contra mi!

Uno de los guardias ciervo partió en busca de refuerzos, mientras que el otro trataba inútilmente de azuzar a los elementales del bosque contra los espectros. Pero estos repelían a los pacíficos espíritus, o los evitaban sin mayor complicación. Los druidas seguían inmovilizados, sus vidas descansando sobre las afiladas dagas negras que eran las garras de los esclavos nigrománticos.

Aitana podía sentir el frío regocijo de Kolnarg aprovechando esa oportunidad para torturar a su captora. Los recuerdos pugnaban por adentrarse en la mente de la yegua, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Incluso con su fuerza de voluntad, el lich, ahora libre de sus ataduras espirituales, no tenía que esforzarse mucho para vencer las defensas mentales de la arqueóloga. Se regocijó, lanzando recuerdos de forma desordenada a la mente de Aitana, dejando que ella fuera construyendo los hechos poco a poco antes de dar el golpe de gracia.

 _Sintió dolor, estaba en el suelo y no podía moverse. Sentía el agotamiento de haber usado su magia más allá de sus capacidades y lloraba sobre un cadáver. Una gran criatura de plumas marrones y doradas se posó frente a él. "Gilderald... Dawn Hope...". Pero antes de que acabara la frase, el enorme grifo dijo: "La protegeré con mi vida, compañero"._

Una vez más, Aitana logró volver en sí cuando sintió una perturbación en la magia. Un druida había tratado de seguir el ritual, y el espectro tras él lo había degollado limpiamente. El ciervo trataba de taparse la garganta con las pezuñas luchando por respirar, y la magia del círculo se resintió, mas el ritual no se había roto todavía. Y a todos les quedó claro que una amenaza de Kolnarg jamás era en vano.

* * *

En una taberna cercana al Bosque de la Sabiduría, Hope Spell apuró su sidra con parsimonia y se sirvió otra, esperando pasar la noche más o menos entretenido. La verdad es que no había sabido cómo acercarse a los ciervos que había ahí. Parecían... distantes, a su manera. Una cultura muy diferente a la Equestre.

En el fondo, tampoco estaba de humor para intentarlo.

Se volvió a sentar en una gran mesa, en la cual había un grupo de ciervos muy jóvenes charlando animadamente entre sí. Hope fue a una esquina de la misma, sin desear realmente juntarse con nadie, estaba demasiado frustrado para disfrutarlo. Súbitamente alguien se sentó a su lado: un unicornio de pelaje rojo oscuro y crines canosas. El recién llegado dejó su propia jarra de sidra en la mesa y, sin presentarse, preguntó:

—¿Dónde está Aitana Pones?

Hope Spell se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a la pared del fondo sin siquiera parpadear. El cuerno de Sharp Mind brillaba ligeramente con un aura púrpura.

* * *

 _Corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de unos túneles de los que sobresalían las raíces de los árboles de la superficie. Podía sentir la ira, el miedo y el odio tomar cada fibra de su ser. Varios ponis se interpusieron en su camino, pero entre él y su compañero grifo dieron rápida cuenta de ellos. Giró una esquina, adentrándose en una sala donde fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas y proyectiles mágicos, pero el escudo de Royal Destiny la desvió. Liberando su magia con rabia y desesperación creó una lluvia de rayos que, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, derribaron a la mayoría de enemigos. Gilderald se lanzó al combate y, al poco, solo un poni quedó en pie. Royal corrió hacia el mismo, lo hizo levitar con su magia y lo estrelló contra el suelo, poniendo después ambos cascos sobre el ensangrentado cultista._

— _¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!_

Aitana maldijo para sí misma, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kolnarg. Si esos eran realmente los recuerdos de su padre, le había mentido: siempre le dijo que su madre, Midnight Shield, había caído en combate, jamás le dijo que hubiera partido en su búsqueda. La yegua trató de resistir los nuevos recuerdos, no podía permitir que Kolnarg sembrara la discordia entre ella y su padre. Podía arreglarlo, podía preguntarle después, pero no iba a dudar de sus intenciones. Jamás.

—¡Me da igual lo que me enseñes, Kolnarg! Incluso aunque sea cierto, ¡jamás me separaré de mi padre!

— _¿Y quién pretende separarte, Dawn Hope? Solo estoy... disfrutando..._

Se escuchó el galopar de varios ciervos acercándose al círculo. La presencia de Gaia se hizo más fuerte, superando a la sensación de terror que arrastraba consigo el fantasmal nigromante. Kolnarg bajó ligeramente la cabeza, como si diera por concluida su venganza.

— _Parece que llegan los druidas, cazadora de demonios. Recuerda que si me obligan a morir todos mis espectros serán libres. No se han alimentado en siglos._

—Encontraré otra manera de matarte, hijo de puta.

— _Hasta entonces... solo recuerda..._

Aitana se volvió a perder en un recuerdo ajeno.

 _Royal Destiny vio venir hacia él una llamarada imposible que abarcaba todo el área de una inmensa estancia; la magia acudió a su cuerno, condensándose durante un segundo antes de proyectar una poderosa barrera delante suyo, desviando el fuego violentamente en todas direcciones. Manteniendo la defensa, conjuró varias saetas de energía que, trazando amplias parábolas, convergieron en un punto concreto. El fuego desapareció rápidamente y, frente a él, apareció un unicornio de pelaje negro azabache y ojos antinaturalmente rojos. A varios metros de distancia, Gilderald se estaba enfrentando a dos grandes demonios, combinando la magia con un hábil combate cuerpo a cuerpo._

— _Deberías darte prisa, Arqueólogo —dijo el demonologista con sorna—. Quién sabe, quizá todavía esté con vida..._

 _La ira invadió a Royal, pero su magia empezaba a agotarse. Cargó contra su enemigo, desenvainando con la levitación una espada y lanzó una rápida estocada, pero el unicornio negro formó un sólido filo de sombras que usó para desviar el ataque. Chocaron sus metales varias veces antes de separarse en un empate técnico._

— _O quizá no lo esté... pero siempre me quedará tu hija para seguir divirtiéndome. ¿Dawn Hope, que está en las afueras de Trottingham?_

 _La magia rodeó a Royal Destiny, fruto de la pura rabia y del instinto de proteger a su hija, haciendo que sus crines se sacudieran con furia._

— _¡Esta es tu última noche, Hellfire! ¡Te haré sufrir, hijo de puta!_

Aitana volvió en si durante un instante para ver cómo toda una unidad de guerreros druida, dirigidos por un Maestro de la Guerra, llegaban al círculo. Al instante, los espectros liberaron a los ciervos que dirigían el ritual y se quedaron flotando, a la espera. Kolnarg aguardó sin hacer nada.

—¡Cancelad el ritual! —gritó la yegua—. Si lo acabáis, todos los espectros se liberarán y habrá una masacre. ¡Paradlo!

—¡Haced lo que dice! —gritó el Maestro de la Guerra, al tiempo que otro guerrero se afanaba en ayudar al ciervo moribundo—. Detened el ritual, invocad al espíritu de Gaia, hermanos.

Cientos de espíritus de la naturaleza aparecieron alrededor del círculo; los druidas del mismo entonaron un cántico, y la magia del mismo empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. La silueta de Kolnarg se empezó a difuminar en el aire. Aitana sintió, una vez más, la voz del lich en su cabeza.

— _Un último regalo, arqueóloga._

En poco menos de un minuto la magia murió completamente, las piedras alrededor del círculo perdieron su luz y las sombras del centro del mismo se dispersaron como una inofensiva niebla. Los espectros que aún quedaban desaparecieron de la misma forma que habían llegado, y el aire recuperó su calidez natural.

Alguien arrastró al druida herido por el espectro que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido. El anciano ciervo que recibió a Aitana para el ritual se acercó a los guerreros murmurando "jamás había visto nada igual"; otro druida se acercó a la poni.

—¿Estás bien, maestra arqueóloga?

Aitana se había quedado inmóvil, incapaz incluso de parpadear, viendo una imagen que solo estaba en su cabeza. No hubo lágrimas ni ningún grito pero, sin previo aviso, se giró y galopó unos pocos metros para, finalmente, vaciar ruidosamente todo el contenido de su estómago. Un miembro del círculo se acercó para intentar confortarla, aún sin saber qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

—Desconozco dónde está Aitana Pones —respondió Hope Spell con voz monótona—. Marchó sin decir a dónde.

—¿No dio ninguna pista? ¿Algún comentario de sus intenciones?

—No. Ya tiene el pergamino, dijo que no tenía nada más que hacer en Lutnia.

Sharp Mind observó a Hope en silencio, el cual seguía mirando el infinito sin parpadear. Recogió su jarra, bebió un trago y volvió a dejarla en su sitio, emitiendo una grave y silenciosa risa entre dientes.

—Eres bueno, Hope Spell. Por un momento me lo he creído.

Hope se permitió respirar normalmente al saber que su engaño no había funcionado, sintiendo todavía el temblor nervioso que le había provocado la magia negra. Jamás la había sentido antes, pero era exactamente como definían los libros: una sensación de opresión, como una premonición de muerte seguida de un sentimiento de paz absoluta. Milagrosamente, el hechizo que se lanzó la noche que regresó sin saber cómo a casa había durado hasta entonces, desviando el hechizo del mago negro y evitando que cayera presa de la voluntad de este. Observó a su atacante: pelaje rojo oscuro, crines canosas, de edad avanzada, y empezó a recordar: _"Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrar a un congénere"_.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho, joven? Sé que estudias magia blanca, pero has logrado rechazar mis hechizos. Es toda una proeza.

—Cometiste un error... ¿Sharp Mind era tu nombre? Supongo que te excediste con el hechizo desmemorizante, me desperté en mi casa sin recordar nada.

—Y te preparaste por si volvías a ser atacado. Eres inteligente, muchacho, no entiendo cómo Aitana Pones puede permitirse despreciar tu ayuda.

Hope asintió en silencio, luchando por no dejarse llevar por el pánico, ya que solo las palabras podían sacarle de esa situación. Si había vencido su magia había sido más producto de la sorpresa que de la habilidad, no tenía ninguna posibilidad en un combate directo contra él. ¡Jamás había combatido contra nadie!

—Yo podría cambiar eso, Hope Spell —murmuró Sharp Mind—. La Hermandad de la Sombra acogería a alguien con tu potencial, te ayudaría a desarrollarlo.

—¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo? —preguntó él, intentando sonar interesado.

—Oh, eso no te lo puedo decir. Veo en ti el ansia de proteger al débil, de aprender, de superarte a ti mismo. Te puedo ofrecer todo eso y más: los tuyos siempre serán protegidos, aprenderás cosas que en ninguna academia del mundo podrás conocer, y te enfrentarás a retos que jamás imaginaste.

Hope Spell tomó su jarra y bebió un largo trago, al tiempo que observaba sus alrededores por el rabillo de los ojos. Había cerca de treinta ciervos, mayoritariamente jóvenes y adolescentes, y no pudo ver ningún guardia. Sharp Mind bebió de su propia jarra, aguardando una respuesta del unicornio verde.

* * *

Sinveria terminó de recitar el hechizo, quedando varios minutos en un profundo trance tras hacerlo a medida que Gaia canalizaba su energía a través de la druida. Finalmente empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos poco a poco al mundo real.

El ancestral pergamino frente a ella brillaba con una cálida aura verde, levitando a pocos centímetros de la mesa. Se acercó, ansiosa por comprobar que había funcionado, viendo cómo los milenarios pictogramas cambiaban ante sus ojos. Poco a poco las palabras adquirieron sentido y las frases coherencia. El hechizo se apagó y Sinveria leyó, finalmente, el mensaje desencriptado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y tuvo que releerlo varias veces para cerciorarse de que no se equivocaba.

—Por toda la bondad de Gaia... Asunrix, tenemos que informar a Aitana Pones inmediatamente. Si esto es cierto, la verdadera historia de Weischtmann no debe descubrirse...

El gran guerrero ciervo seguía inmóvil, mirando a través de la ventana. Sinveria volvió a llamarlo, pero este tardó unos segundos en girarse. Tenía la mirada perdida, fija en el infinito.

—Asunrix, ¿qué ocurre?

El aludido cerró los ojos, y Sinveria sintió una atenazante opresión en el estómago, un aviso de Gaia, y se alejó del ciervo que amaba. Una nube lila surgió de debajo de los párpados del Maestro de la Guerra y, cuando los abrió, la esclerótica de sus ojos se había vuelto completamente verde.

Entonces el árbol gritó en un idioma que solo los druidas entendían.

* * *

—No —dijo Hope Spell—. "Los míos" son todos aquellos que necesiten ayuda, Sharp Mind. No me uniré a tu hermandad.

—Vaya, qué lástima —respondió el unicornio rojo, bebiendo otro trago con una expresión relajada que no correspondía en absoluto con el estado de nervios de su interlocutor—. ¿Entonces qué va a ser, mago blanco? ¿Vas a matarme?

Hope levitó su jarra, que seguía casi llena y bebió un pequeño trago. No pudo evitar que el miedo que sentía se dejara ver a través del temblor de su campo de levitación.

—Dudo ser un rival para ti, y además podrías usar tu magia para obligar a inocentes a atacarme. Pero tú tampoco me vas a matar.

—¿Y eso por qué, si se puede saber?

—Porque tu hermandad es débil.

El silencio que siguió hizo que una pequeña chispa de realización estallara en la mente de Hope. Había dado en el clavo.

—Actuáis con cautela, no os dejáis ver. No puedes permitir descubrirte combatiendo donde hay tantos testigos, ¿me equivoco? Creo que sois pocos, probablemente solo un puñado de vosotros sois realmente poderosos. El resto serán... solo secuaces, zelotes dispuestos a dar sus vidas por la causa, que no saben nada de trascendencia. Mandarás a uno de ellos a por mi, si es que me quieres muerto.

Sharp Mind no respondió, simplemente sonrió y apuró su bebida para después levantarse. Hope observó que el cuerno del anciano había vuelto a brillar durante un instante, pero no pudo concretar qué había hecho exactamente.

—Realmente prometedor, Hope Spell. En otra ocasión me encantaría tener un duelo de intelectos contigo, pero me temo que no me lo puedo permitir.

El unicornio rojo se acercó a Hope y le susurró en la oreja:

—Vigila tu espalda, mago blanco.

* * *

Sinveria, con el pergamino en la boca, galopó hacia la ventana más cercana, pero Asunrix, dominado, se interpuso en su camino enarbolando la lanza. Los cuernos del guerrero brillaron, a punto de lanzar un ataque, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Dos zorros saltaron sobre Asunrix, mordiéndolo en el cuello y una pata.

Sinveria trató de rodear el combate para escapar, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. El Maestro de la Guerra se libró de los dos cánidos con rápidos y calculados movimientos, y golpeó el suelo con las pezuñas. Un enorme virote de madera surgió del mismo y fue arrojado contra la joven hembra.

* * *

Sharp Mind, andando sin prisa, salió de la taberna, y Hope Spell respiró varias veces tratando de controlar la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Santa Celestia, ¡había magos negros en Lutnia e iban tras Aitana! Estaban en peligro, ¡todos lo estaban! Tenía que avisarla. Se levantó rápidamente, dispuesto a galopar hasta el círculo de los druidas, pero se detuvo un instante mientras su mente procesaba toda la información de la que disponía:

Sharp Mind sabía del pergamino, ya que no había preguntado al respecto cuando lo mencionó. Conocía a Aitana, y sabía que no estaba con Sinveria, aunque desconocía dónde se encontraba exactamente. Quizá buscaba matarla, pero si esto era así, ¿por qué no la habían seguido cuando abandonó la casa de Sinveria? La arqueóloga llamaba la atención en Lutnia, era fácil seguirle la pista. La hermandad debía tener poca gente en la ciudad, y probablemente perseguían otro objetivo

Además, Sharp le había dominado a él y, aunque no lo recordaba, imaginaba que le había preguntado por su trabajo ahí; sabía que había traído el pergamino ciervo milenario para descifrarlo. Entonces tenía que estar vigilándolo, pero sin arriesgarse. Pensó en las únicas personas que estaban envueltas en la investigación, y fue entonces cuando todas las piezas del plan del mago negro encajaron como un puzzle en la mente de Hope Spell.

—Mierda, ¡Sinveria!

Sin pensar en su propia seguridad, ignorando la amenaza de Sharp Mind de vigilar su espalda, Hope Spell salió a la calle y se dirigió al Bosque de la Sabiduría tan rápido como pudo, combinando un veloz galope con varios teletransportes sucesivos. En menos de un minuto se adentró en el mismo, y en seguida notó que los animales estaban alterados, aullando, ululando y rugiendo señales de alarma y socorro. Sin dudarlo, Hope conjuró su magia para teletransportarse directamente en la casa de Sinveria.

Lo primero que vio fue sangre.

* * *

Aitana respiró ruidosamente, luchando por calmarse y alejar esa imagen de su mente. No era cierto, no podía serlo. Todo era una mentira creada por Kolnarg, probablemente vio en la mente del profesor Pones a su madre, en los meses que él portó la brújula, y había creado unos recuerdos falsos para torturarla. Tenía que ser eso, lo que le había mostrado no era posible, ¡sencillamente no lo era!

—Maestra Arqueóloga, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No, joder, no... Joder... ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso, joder?

—Creo que tendrás que dar explicaciones, poni —interrumpió uno de los guerreros.

—Maestro de la Guerra Solnes, no hay explicaciones que dar —respondió el anciano líder de los druidas del círculo—. El espíritu que hemos intentado devolver a la corriente de Gaia es extremadamente poderoso, la Maestra Arqueóloga ha hecho lo posible por salvarnos cuando salió mal.

Los dos ciervos siguieron discutiendo, pero Aitana no prestó atención. Aún estaba tratando de eliminar los recuerdos de su mente, mientras murmuraba en voz baja "no es cierto". La yegua notó que todo el mundo a su alrededor guardaba silencio. Los ciervos estaban quietos, mirando en una misma dirección.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Gaia... está pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?

Los guerreros, coordinados como si una única mente los dirigiera, formaron militarmente se dirigieron al galope hacia la ciudad. Uno de los druidas del círculo respondió:

—No muertos, en el puerto.

Aitana maldijo a todos los dioses que conocía, corrió a recoger la brújula del centro del círculo y después galopó hacia la casa de Sinveria. Primero sintió una ligera sensación de amenaza, que pronto se convirtió en el inequívoco terror que inspiraba la magia del Tártaro. Terror que pronto se vio acompañado por el inconfundible y antinatural frío que caracterizaba a la nigromancia.

* * *

Hope Spell se quedó en shock, incapaz de asimilar lo que veía. La ciervo marrón estaba suspendida contra una pared, varias lanzas de madera surgiendo de distintas parte de su anatomía. El olor de la sangre y la inconcebible crueldad del hecho se hicieron insoportables durante un instante en el que tuvo que concentrarse para seguir respirando.

Pero notó un movimiento a su espalda y el instinto le hizo moverse. Saltó tan rápido como pudo tras el escritorio donde tantas horas había trabajado con Sinveria; dos enormes impactos lo sacudieron, y un virote de madera viva atravesó el mueble, fallando su blanco por pocos centímetros. Hope llamó a la magia, haciendo levitar la mesa y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante.

Un enorme crujido recorrió la estancia cuando el Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix combó la madera del objeto a su voluntad, destrozándolo con solo un roce de sus patas. Sus ojos, verdes por efecto de la magia negra y emitiendo una neblina púrpura, se clavaron carentes de emoción en Hope Spell. El ciervo golpeó el suelo y este se combó como una ola en el mar. Hope reaccionó llamando a la magia y transportándose al otro lado de la misma, lanzando en seguida una explosión de luz a los ojos de su poseído amigo.

—¡Asunrix, despierta, te han dominado!

Hope pudo ver que este llevaba el ancestral pergamino, dedujo que ya traducido, enganchado en un saliente de su armadura. El ciervo, cegado, se dirigió como pudo a una ventana, mientras Hope trataba de recordar a toda prisa la teoría sobre cómo liberar a alguien de la magia negra. Pero, sencillamente, no tuvo tiempo antes de que el ciervo saltara por la ventana.

—¡Asunrix, no!

Hope se teletransportó al exterior y vio al Maestro de la Guerra aterrizar sobre sus patas y correr hacia el interior de la ciudad. El unicornio lo persiguió, tenía que intentar detenerlo, ¡tenía que ayudarle y después encontrar a Sharp Mind! Pero una sensación en el aire disparó todas sus alarmas: un frío antinatural, acompañado por un terror extraño que se mezcló con el shock de lo que acababa de suceder en la casa árbol. Escuchó gritos, decenas de ciervos gritando y huyendo desordenadamente, ¿qué demonios sucedía?

Solo alcanzó a ver un resplandor rojo acercarse a él, pero le bastó para hacerle saltar a cubierto tras una Sequoia. Una enorme saeta de fuego impactó contra el gran árbol, explotando en una deflagración de llamas. Hope a duras penas logró ver a un grifo enorme cargando contra él: plumas grises, ojos brillantes y rojos, y la desquiciada expresión de alguien enloquecido por un poder que ningún mortal debería ser capaz de albergar. El joven unicornio supo que lo que estaba viendo era el resultado de alguien que había llegado a un pacto con el Tártaro.

Un maldito hechicero infernal.

Hope saltó hacia atrás un instante antes de que el grifo lo atrapara; una explosión de llamas negras se produjo bajo sus garras, ahí donde estas se clavaron en el suelo. Hope intentó conjurar, pero su adversario avanzó a una velocidad que no habría creído posible, obligándolo a retroceder nuevamente.

A la desesperada, Hope llamó a la magia y se teleportó sin prestar atención de su destino; apareció a unos pocos metros de altura, forzándolo a rodar con la caída para no hacerse daño; cuando pudo orientarse encontró al hechicero infernal volando a toda velocidad para echarse sobre él. Junto al caído unicornio había el cadáver de un guardia druida. Hope Spell usó su magia para recuperar un objeto y plantarlo en el suelo frente a él, cerrando los ojos.

Hubo un fuerte impacto seguido de un rugido moribundo. Hope abrió los ojos; el hechicero infernal estaba inerte, con la lanza que Hope había recogido atravesándolo limpiamente. El joven unicornio se sintió el shock, incapaz incluso de dejar caer la magia con la que sostenía el arma y a su víctima. Tenía que actuar, tenía que ir tras Asunrix, pero no podía procesar sus pensamientos.

El grifo alzó la cabeza.

Sus furiosos ojos, como ascuas ardientes, se clavaron sobre su presa. Hope retrocedió, aterrorizado, todavía sosteniendo la lanza, intentando alejar a esa monstruosidad. Su mente no llegaba a procesar que el hechicero siguiera vivo, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Debería estar muerto, o moribundo! El grifo avanzó, dejando que la lanza se clavara más profundamente en él y alzó una garra; el fuego del Tártaro acudió a la misma, preparándose para consumir al mortal hasta las cenizas.

Se escuchó un fuerte chasquido en una rama superior y, solo durante un instante, Hope percibió a una yegua marrón columpiándose de una cuerda a la que se agarraba con los dientes.

Aitana Pones cayó sobre el demonologista grifo, derribándolo con el brutal impacto; después se encabritó, mostrando que portaba ambas pezuñas armadas en las patas delanteras, y las dejó caer con toda su fuerza sobre la cabeza del hechicero. Hope se quedó paralizado ante la escena, sus ojos y oído solo parecían haber captado el crujido sanguinolento que el hechicero infernal emitió al morir. La cazadora de demonios sacudió la cabeza, con la sangre manchando sus patas y pecho, haciendo que el látigo que todavía llevaba en la boca se enrollara mágiamente en torno a un enganche que había en la alforja izquierda.

—¡¿Dónde está el pergamino?!

—Qué... Aitana... Sinveria..

—¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?! —la arqueóloga sacudió violentamente a Hope Spell—. ¡Contesta, joder!

—¡Sinveria ha muerto! —respondió él, gritando con voz desgarrada—. ¡Ha sido Asunrix, está dominado! ¡Hay un mago negro en Lutnia, Sharp Mind, y persigue el pergamino!

—¡Joder! ¿Dónde ha ido Asunrix? ¿Llevaba el pergamino?

—Ha ido al centro de la ciudad, y sí, lo llevaba. ¿Qué está pasando, Aitana? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando!?

Aitana echó a correr hacia la zona céntrica, y Hope la siguió.

—Hay no muertos viniendo del puerto, ¡lo tenían todo pensado, los hijos de puta! ¡Asunrix va a los muelles, aprovecharán el caos para zarpar! ¡No puedo perder ese pergamino!

Ambos ponis salieron del Bosque de la Sabiduría y se adentraron en el centro de Lutnia; en seguida se encontraron con grandes grupos de civiles ciervos huyendo en dirección opuesta al puerto. Cuando los rebasaron, se toparon con los guerreros druida invocando a Gaia para combatir a los engendros nigrománticos que avanzaban incesantemente desde el gran puerto comercial de Lutnia.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Os prometí un capítulo más largo y soy hombre de palabra. Aquí es cuando Hope empieza a demostrar que no un "simple, estúpido e inocente" equestriano como pensaba Aitana. Y bueno, lamento la muerte de Sinveria._

 _A decir verdad cuando empecé a reescribir esto quise incluir el romance no consumado de Asunrix y Sinveria antes en la historia, introducirlo un poco antes de este capítulo. Pero por más que lo intenté, cada vez que lo metia desviaba la atención del lector hacia otro lugar y eso no me interesaba. Supongo que escribir romance sigue sin ser lo mío._

 _¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Un saludo :)._


	22. Capítulo 21: Guardianes de Gaia

Un ligero temblor perturbó la paz del bosque, como un silencioso susurro, un imperceptible mensaje transmitido a través del follaje. Un oso, iluminado por la Luna, surgió de su madriguera, olisqueó el aire y echó a correr a través de los árboles. Una pequeña jauría de zorros, que normalmente habría huido ante la visión del gran depredador, se unió al mismo en su carrera. Sobre las copas de los árboles decenas de búhos y lechuzas volaban como una gran bandada de aves nocturnas, entre las que podía llegar a distinguirse la inconfundible silueta de varios halcones, seres normalmente diurnos, que se dirigían con determinación cazadora en la misma dirección que sus hermanos de la noche.

A medida que se adentraban en la capital de Cérvidas, los animales pudieron notar la llamada de sus hermanos ciervo. Aquellos que no combatían se hallaban erguidos a ambos lados de las calles, sus cuernos brillando débilmente mientras guiaban la voluntad de Gaia hacia el enemigo. La hierba susurraba palabras de valor, los árboles se agitaban con ira ante aquel que osaba atacarles, y el viento silbaba gritos de guerra que corearon la llegada de los animales a la batalla. Una presencia cercana al mar combatía el aura protectora de la madre naturaleza: Era una presencia de muerte, frío y terror, una presencia que normalmente habría hecho huir a cualquier animal salvaje... pero no a aquellos que luchaban guiados por los druidas.

Los guerreros ciervo formaron una linea de lanzas en las principales calles de la ciudad, preparados para enfrentarse a la invasión que avanzaba desde el puerto. El espíritu de Gaia circuló a través de todos ellos, concentrándose en los señores de la guerra que los lideraban, los cuales evaluaron al enemigo que se presentaba a su frente. Cientos de seres se desplazaban por el suelo a cuatro patas con gran agilidad: Piel grisácea, sin pelo, con una cabeza redonda que era poco más que piel y huesos, en la que destacaban los ojos negros y dientes amarillos. Sus patas delanteras acababan en afiladas garras del mismo color que sus colmillos, y corrían por la calle a la misma velocidad que trepaban por los árboles. Originalmente, quizá, fueron algún tipo de simio, sin embargo en ese momento poco quedaba de los seres que fueron antaño, siendo conocidos como "necrófagos".

Avanzando desde el puerto, un par de centenares de esqueletos de diversas razas cargaba desorganizadamente hacia el centro de la ciudad, siguiendo el siniestro ritmo del golpear de sus huesos. El Maestro de la Guerra Solnes, recién llegado desde el círculo ritual, se adelantó, estudiando a los no muertos. Ese ataque había sido organizado con maña, probablemente era una distracción y lo sabía. Pero, aunque difícilmente supondría un riesgo real para Lutnia, los guerreros druidas debían defender a los civiles. Observó a sus compañeros, dándose cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

—¿Dónde está Asunrix? ¿Por qué no ha acudido?

—No lo sé. No noto su presencia desde hace un rato.

—Lo resolveremos luego. Enviad varias patrullas a las calles secundarias, los necrófagos podrían esquivar nuestra linea de batalla. Que Gaia guíe vuestros espíritus, hermanos.

Los guerreros ciervo afianzaron su posición en un perfecto orden y silencio. Los cuernos de los mismos se iluminaron, entrando en contacto con el espíritu de Gaia que se comunicaba con los señores de la guerra, los cuales se encargaron de dirigir la voluntad del ejército de Lutnia. La luz de los árboles, normalmente suave y de tonos verdes y anaranjados, se tornó de un intenso color azul, y el viento creció de intensidad hasta convertirse en un continuo aullido. Los zorros rodearon a los ciervos, buscando huecos por los que dar caza a no-muertos que se separaran del grupo, y las aves depredadoras sobrevolaron la zona, preparándose para la caza.

Y, cuando supo que todo estuvo en orden, Gaia acudió en persona a la batalla.

Las raíces de los árboles se alzaron, cayendo pesadamente sobre los esqueletos; las plantas del suelo lucharon por atrapar a los seres antinaturales, ralentizando su avance; los búhos, halcones y lechuzas se lanzaron contra los necrófagos que trepaban por los árboles, precipitándolos contra el suelo. Hubo un gran estrépito tras las líneas ciervo, pero ninguno de sus integrantes se alteró: en perfecto orden abrieron dos huecos en su formación a través de los cuales pasaron dos enormes osos que, cegados por la sed de caza, cargaron contra los esqueletos, seguidos por sus hermanos ciervo.

Los ciervos, apoyados por la madre naturaleza, avanzaron imparables a través de las fuerzas enemigas; los esqueletos, sencillamente, no eran rival contra la organización y la magia de los druidas, y los necrófagos eran inmisericordemente derribados y rematados en el suelo. A los pocos minutos, la mayoría de no muertos yacía despedazada en tierra, y los ciervos rehicieron su formación para avanzar hacia el puerto. Pero, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, se escuchó el inconfundible repiqueteo de un gran número de esqueletos galopando hacia ellos desde los muelles. El Maestro de la Guerra Solnes ordenó el alto, preparando a sus guerreros para resistir la carga.

Pero todos los ciervos se sorprendieron al ver un brillante estallido de luz frente a ellos de la cual surgieron dos ponis que se habían teletransportado. Al sentir la muerte surgir del colgante de uno de estos, los guerreros ciervo estuvieron a punto de atacarles, pero para su sorpresa los dos ponis echaron a correr hacia los no muertos, derribando a alguno en su carrera.

Aitana estudió sus alternativas: tenían que llegar al puerto para recuperar ese pergamino. Los no-muertos no le preocupaban, los druidas darían cuenta de ellos. Pero todo el ejército nigromántico se alzaba en el único camino que veía hasta los muelles. No tenían más alternativa.

—¡Hope, tenemos que saltar tras ellos y correr!

—¡No veo dónde vamos, Aitana! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

—¡Si no llegamos a tiempo Sinveria habrá muerto para nada! ¡Vamos!

Hope se detuvo junto a la arqueóloga, observando a los esqueletos y necrófagos que corrían hacia ellos. Tras unos segundos de cálculo mental, agarró el casco de su compañera y llamó a la magia, siendo rodeados ambos por la misma. Con un estallido, se teletransportaron varios cientos de metros hacia adelante. Al principio pensaron que había salido bien: los esqueletos estaban a muchos metros detrás de los ponis... pero en seguida los necrófagos que trepaban por los troncos de los árboles saltaron al suelo, dispuestos a devorar a los cuadrúpedos.

La cazadora de demonios no perdió el tiempo: metió el hocico en un bolsillo de sus alforjas y sacó un pequeño cuchillo que lanzó con precisión hacia el necrófago más cercano. Hope usó su magia para propulsar a otra criatura hacia un árbol. Viendo una oportunidad, Aitana cargó contra varios seres al mismo tiempo, gritando a Hope que la siguiera: combinando la magia del unicornio y la pericia en combate de Aitana, lograron abrir un hueco por el que huir hacia una calle lateral más pequeña. Los horribles sonidos de los no muertos a su espalda les indicó que estaban siendo perseguidos de muy cerca. Hope jadeaba ruidosamente, tanto por el esfuerzo como por el terror.

El callejón, iluminado por la luz azul de Gaia, parecía desierto. Los árboles hogar crecían muy cerca los unos de los otros, y se agitaban inquietos ante los no-muertos. Estos últimos perseguían a los ponis, gritando con voces imposibles y dejando hondas marcas de sus garras en la madera al trepar. El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, los árboles gimieron y decenas de aves recorrieron la zona. La tierra empezó a agitarse bajo las pezuñas de Hope y Aitana, y los arbustos crecieron a toda velocidad, cerrando el callejón tras los ponis.

Gaia se estaba defendiendo.

Un terrorífico estrépito hizo que Hope mirara atrás: Un árbol, como si fuera un gran animal, había golpeado el suelo con una pesada rama, aplastando a varios necrófagos con el impacto y bloqueando la calle a los no muertos. Llegó a apreciar cómo decenas de pájaros se lanzaban sobre los engendros, y también el rugir de algo que parecía un oso. Después volvió a mirar adelante, corriendo junto a Aitana, pero una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del semental: Lo había entendido. Gaia estaba luchando junto a ellos, les estaba ayudando, ¡podían conseguirlo! Y además, él era un mago blanco, solo necesitaba recordar la teoría. Sin dejar de correr, Hope sacó con su magia un libro de sus alforjas y lo desplegó frente a él, pasando páginas rápidamente.

Siguieron galopando durante un par de minutos a través de las estrechas calles de Lutnia, en dirección al puerto. Los ruidos de la batalla venían de todas partes, la vegetación se agitaba inquieta. Una pareja de necrófagos apareció frente a ellos, mostrando sus enormes y putrefactos dientes amarillos, bloqueándoles el paso. Hope avanzó un par de pasos.

—¡Déjamelos a mí!

Habiendo encontrado el hechizo adecuado, y envalentonado por la ayuda de Gaia, Hope empezó a conjurar, centrándose completamente en el libro y los patrones mágicos que debía seguir.

El joven tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que Aitana lo había ignorado.

La yegua sacó uno de los cuchillos y lo lanzó al necrófago de la izquierda, impactándole en toda la frente, al tiempo que cargaba contra el de la derecha. Aunque Hope gritó algo, Aitana estaba mas pendiente de esquivar la dentellada de aquel ser en el último momento, chocando contra él y lanzándolo al suelo. Antes de que este se levantase, la cazadora sacó el cuchillo que había lanzado de la frente del otro necrófago, que se había quedado catatónico en el sitio, y lo usó para rematar al caído.

—¡Vamos!

—¿Porque te la has jugado tanto? ¡Habría podido acabar con ellos con mi magia!

La yegua no se dignó a mirarle mientras volvían a correr, hablando con una voz cargada de adrenalina.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡No pienses, actúa!

Hope no llegó a responder cuando la calle que recorrían acabó en un claro al final del cual pudo ver unos fuegos gigantescos. El gran árbol de Lutnia se alzaba frente a ellos y, tras el mismo, estaba el mar; las hogueras, en realidad, eran barcos atracados en el puerto, calcinándose sin remedio. Aitana maldijo por lo bajo y rodeó la Sequoia, esquivando e ignorando a los pocos necrófagos que encontró en su camino. El gran puerto de Lutnia era un caos: Los esqueletos que no estaban combatiendo al ejército ciervo corrían de un lado a otro sobre los cadáveres de marineros y comerciantes que no habían podido escapar.

En el cielo ambos ponis pudieron ver dos puntos de luz volando a toda velocidad: dos pegasos que portaban sendas antorchas. Habían despegado desde un barco en llamas y se desplazaban hacia el que parecía ser el último barco intacto del puerto. Aitana, sin un ápice de duda, sacó la ballesta de sus alforjas, la desplegó y apuntó hacia los saboteadores.

—¡Aitana, qué vas a hacer!

—Como se te ocurra detenerme te juro que te dispararé a ti.

La yegua marrón siguió a su objetivo con la ballesta, para después seguir su linea de vuelo, calculando el tiempo que necesitaría el virote para alcanzar su objetivo. El pegaso objetivo, ajeno a la amenaza, hizo una parábola en el aire y, en el punto álgido, la gravedad redujo ligeramente su velocidad antes de que se lanzara en picado a por el barco lobo que pretendía incendiar.

El mecanismo fue accionado, propulsando el virote, que durante casi dos segundos recorrió el cielo iluminado por las llamas. Aitana, ya estaba recargando cuando el pegaso al que había disparado se detuvo en seco en el aire, al ver el proyectil pasar a escasos centímetros de su cara. La arqueóloga maldijo en voz alta y, en el aire, los dos pegasos reaccionaron al instante lanzándose hacia el barco que quedaba intacto. Antes de que pudiera apuntar de nuevo, las velas de la nave empezaron a arder y los dos saboteadores echaron a volar hacia mar abierto.

—Hijos de puta...

—¡Aitana, quizá tu nave siga intacta! ¡Está bastante apartada de aquí! —gritó Hope.

—¡Vamos!

Ambos ponis galoparon hacia la susodicha embarcación. Quizá el capitán pudiera atrapar a Sharp Mind; era su única posibilidad, ese pergamino no debía caer en manos de la hermandad. Recorrieron el puerto, superando varias naves atracadas cuyos tripulantes luchaban contra las llamas, si no contra los engendros nigrománticos. Otros marineros, de todas las razas, corrían o volaban, aterrorizados, buscando ayuda para sí mismos o para compañeros caídos. No faltaba mucho para llegar al barco de Aitana cuando una figura apareció frente a ellos, iluminada por las llamas de los incendios, y cargó contra los ponis. La arqueóloga reconoció a su atacante y se preparó para recibirlo en combate.

—¡Asunrix, no!

Ignorando el grito de Hope, la lanza del dominado druida pasó a escasos centímetros de la yegua marrón; esta se echó a un lado en el último momento, derrapando sobre sus cascos, y le dio una coz en el costado, desequilibrando al ciervo.

—¡Hope, si puedes liberarlo, es el momento!

El semental sacó su tratado de magia blanca de las alforjas y lo abrió, pasando páginas a toda velocidad como si un viento invisible las sacudiera. Asunrix enarboló una vez más su arma con la pezuña y el antebrazo, lanzando rápidos tajos a Aitana; esta retrocedió, esquivando los ataques y buscando una oportunidad, hasta que sus cascos traseros rozaron el borde del muelle, frente a un barco atracado. El druida cargó contra su acorralada contrincante para ensartarla. Hope Spell gritó, al ver la punta de la lanza acercarse a toda velocidad a su compañera.

Aitana se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros y descargó una de las pezuñas armadas sobre la lanza de su rival; el arma se desvió de su trayectoria, clavándose con toda la fuerza de la carga en la madera del barco a su espalda, y siendo arrancada de los cascos de Asunrix. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la yegua marrón avanzó a la ofensiva; el ciervo se levantó sobre sus cuartos traseros, evitando el ataque, y retrocedió, momento que Aitana aprovecho para desclavar la lanza del barco y blandirla de igual forma que su enemigo. El Maestro de la Guerra caminó hacia un lado, ganando algo de distancia con la cazadora de demonios.

—Asunrix, reacciona. ¡Estás poseído!

El ciervo se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo ante las palabras de la arqueóloga, pero en seguida un destello de magia violácea tuvo lugar en sus ojos. Sus cuernos brillaron con un aura verde y levantó su pata diestra. La madera de la gran raíz que formaba el muelle se combó ante la voluntad del druida, y una gran lanza del mismo material, dura como la roca, se formó, proyectándose inofensivamente para que el druida pudiera blandirla.

Aitana avanzó contra el druida y, cuando sus armas chocaron, empezó la auténtica danza de la lucha. Ambos contrincantes intercambiaron golpes a una velocidad vertiginosa, desviando las lanzadas y contraatacando a un ritmo frenético; cada vez que parecía estar en desventaja, Aitana aprovechaba la cercanía de un barco u obstáculo para cambiar rápidamente de posición y recuperar ventaja; Asunrix combinaba su gran habilidad en combate con la magia druídica, provocando que el propio terreno atacara a la arqueóloga. Hope Spell, que seguía buscando cómo liberar al druida de la dominación no podía siquiera seguir el combate.

Y por eso no vio que, realmente, Aitana estaba perdiendo.

Esta jamás se había enfrentado a muerte con un Maestro de la Guerra, y ahora comprendía el por qué de su título: cada ataque que lanzaba era fácilmente desviado por Asunrix, y cada vez que este contraatacaba Aitana se veía forzada a retroceder. Cuando conseguía alguna ventaja, por nimia que fuera, la magia del druida la obligaba a perder su posición para no ser atrapada por las plantas que aparecían de la nada. El druida miró con furia antinatural a la yegua y, con un gruñido, sus cuernos se cubrieron con hebras de electricidad que, al poco, recorrieron todo su cuerpo y su arma. Aitana retrocedió.

—¡Hope, necesito ese hechizo!

—¡Lo tengo!

El unicornio empezó a leer en voz alta el hechizo a medida que conjuraba. Asunrix, ignorándolo, volvió a lanzarse sobre la yegua marrón, lanza por delante. Esta detuvo el ataque con su propio arma y descubrió su error: una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo a través de la lanza. Aitana gritó y soltó su arma, justo a tiempo para rodar a un lado y esquivar un nuevo ataque. Ahora, desarmada e indefensa, la arqueóloga supo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad: no podía huir, no tenía dónde esconderse, y no podía atacar. Solo podía resistir tanto como pudiera hasta que Hope completara el hechizo.

Hope Spell recitó todo el conjuro, pero nada sucedió. Maldijo para si mismo y respiró hondo: necesitaba calmarse, era la única forma de hacer que la magia blanca funcionase. Se preparó para recitar de nuevo el hechizo cuando escuchó unos pasos secos a su espalda. Avanzando desde la ciudad, varios necrófagos cargaron contra él. Aterrorizado, Hope dejó caer el libro y conjuró un hechizo de repulsión, que proyectó a uno de los seres a varios metros de distancia. Pero las otras criaturas no se detuvieron, obligando a Hope a defenderse a la desesperada. Aitana gritó de nuevo, víctima de una nueva descarga; Hope volvió a conjurar, rechazando a otro no muerto, pero el primero ya se había vuelto a unir al combate. La arqueóloga, nuevamente, gritó de dolor a su espalda.

—¡Aitana!

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para Hope, sin ser capaz de dejar de mirar las garras de los necrófagos que se lanzaban sobre él. A duras penas retrocedió para evitar un garrazo, conjurando para empujar a sus adversarios hacia atrás, pero apenas logró moverlos más de medio metro. Estos se prepararon para saltar sobre él nuevamente cuando hubo dos detonaciones cercanas. Antes de que Hope entendiera qué había ocurrido, dos de los no muertos cayeron al suelo, heridos de muerte.

El unicornio verde miró a una nave a su derecha para ver a tres marineros lobo que todavía sostenían sus mosquetes humeantes; desde el otro lado del muelle, dos grifos volaron desde una embarcación de Griffonia, portando grandes armas cuerpo a cuerpo, y se lanzaron sobre los necrófagos que seguían vivos, separándolos de Hope Spell.

—¡Ese ciervo está con los nigromantes! —rugió uno de los lobos en idioma poni, al tiempo que bajaba para unirse a los grifos—. ¡Haced algo con él, ha matado a muchos de los míos!

Hope Spell, sin responder, se giró hacia su compañera. Esta seguía esquivando ataques a toda velocidad, jadeando por el esfuerzo y evidentemente dolorida por las descargas eléctricas. Asunrix seguía centrado en la arqueóloga, como si su único objetivo fuese acabar con ella. Hope supo que no iba a poder liberarlo, no era lo bastante bueno para improvisar un hechizo de magia blanca así. Solo le quedaba una opción: llamó a la magia y la concentró en la punta de su cuerno, centrando su objetivo no en el druida en sí, sino en los elementales de la tormenta que le protegían.

En el momento en que Asunrix descargaba de nuevo su lanza contra Aitana, Hope le lanzó la blanca bola de energía. Esta le impactó, cubriéndolo por una inofensiva capa de magia que lo hizo retroceder, confundido. Los elementales de la tormenta abandonaron su cuerpo y las hebras de electricidad desaparecieron. Viendo su oportunidad, Aitana cargó contra el ciervo, golpeándolo con el cuerpo y lanzándolo al suelo a un par de metros de distancia. Cuando la yegua marrón retrocedió Hope le tendió con su magia la lanza que antes había soltado. Asunrix se levantó, mirando a los dos ponis con una furia que no le pertenecía; detrás de los mismos, lobos y grifos luchaban contra más no muertos que llegaban desde el centro del puerto.

—¿No puedes liberarlo?

—No —reconoció Hope.

El dominado druida ciervo se levantó y encaró a los dos ponis. Sus cuernos brillaron y miró al cielo: el viento se levantó, concentrando las nubes sobre ellos, las cuales se cargaron con rayos. Y, cuando blandió su lanza, la punta de la misma se cubrió con un intenso fuego mágico. Aitana adoptó posición de combate y, esta vez, esperó que su contrincante atacara primero.

—¿Creías que jamás verías la magia negra, chaval? —preguntó Aitana, jadeante—. Bienvenido a mi mundo.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Y esto es lo que pasa cuando nuestros protagonistas se enfrentan a un combatiente de élite. El título "Maestro de la Guerra" no es una mera formalidad, por lo visto. Creo que si conocéis la novela "La princesa prometida" habréis notado la inspiración en la narración del duelo. Tengo que decir que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo la escena del ejército de Lutnia, intentando tratar a la Madre Naturaleza como si fuera un personaje más, no una "fuerza mística" o una mera fuente de magia. Me resulta muy inspiradora la imagen de toda la población ciervo, los no combatientes comunicándose con Gaia y dirigiéndola hacia el combate. Todo el mundo lucha, a su manera.  
_

 _Por cierto, he actualizado el capítulo anterior, ya que me faltaron varias separaciones entre las distintas escenas y la lectura se hacía algo más confusa._

 _Como de costumbre, si os ha agradado os agradeceré mucho cualquier review :). Y si no os ha gustado, agradeceré aún más saber por qué, ¡que hay que seguir aprendiendo!_

 _Un abrazo y gracias por leerme._


	23. Capítulo 22: Despertar

Dos lobos y tres grifos combatían codo con codo, bloqueando el camino que trazaba la raíz del gran árbol de Lutnia sobre el agua, deteniendo por la fuerza a las olas de no muertos que llegaban dispersa pero incansablemente desde el puerto. Los fusiles de los lobos hacía tiempo que habían sido desechados, inútiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los gritos y rugidos de los marineros y el ruido de las armas sonaban lejanos a oídos de Aitana y Hope Spell, desvaneciéndose cada vez más ante el creciente viento de la tormenta convocada por Asunrix. El dominado Maestro de la Guerra caminó unos pocos pasos de lado, siempre mirando a sus adversarios, buscando una oportunidad para atacar. Aitana jadeaba, todavía recuperándose del combate singular que mantuvo contra el ciervo y del que a duras penas logró salir con vida, con sus músculos resentidos y tensos por las descargas eléctricas. A su espalda, Hope mantenía un hechizo que hacía que su cuerno brillara débilmente; un simple detector mágico con el que esperaba poder sentir las hebras de la magia de Gaia para poder desviar las invocaciones del druida.

El ciervo caminó de lado, a medida que las nubes ocultaban la luna, sumiendo la zona en la penumbra, haciendo que la magia que teñía sus ojos de verde brillara con mayor intensidad, solo ofuscada por el resplandor del fuego de la punta de su lanza. Hope tragó saliva, sobrecogido. Aitana no se inmutó.

—Hope, encárgate de detener su magia, yo me encargaré de frenarlo.

—No sé si lo lograré.

—Como no lo hagas moriremos los dos, échale cojones si quieres vivir.

La gran cornamenta de Asunrix se iluminó con un aura verdosa, haciendo que la yegua marrón frente a él se preparara para cualquier ataque. Hope Spell notó las hebras de Gaia extendiéndose desde el druida por el aire, agrandándose en un gran arco que se alzaba hacia el cielo. La tormenta rugió con su trueno, y el mago blanco reaccionó llamando a la magia de forma instintiva, sin pensar en un hechizo concreto. Frente a él escuchó al druida galopar, seguido del repetitivo chocar de las lanzas al intercambiar golpes con Aitana. La magia creció alrededor de los tres cuadrúpedos, mientras Hope se concentraba como jamás lo había hecho para lanzar un hechizo improvisado.

El fuego que cubría el arma de Asunrix creó una deflagración de llamas cuando su asta chocó con la lanza de Aitana. La yegua echó el arma de su oponente a un lado y cargó contra el mismo, buscando golpearle en las patas delanteras con los cascos armados que llevaba. Pero, para su sorpresa, el druida saltó hacia atrás, alejándose varios metros de ella. Fue entonces cuando notó que algo iba mal: todo su pelaje y crin se erizaron, alzándose sus puntas hacia arriba. Un suave resplandor blanco cayó sobre la yegua, incrementándose hasta convertirse en una cegadora luz en un instante. A su espalda, Hope gritó, y su cuerno brilló con fuerza.

El rayo surgió de las oscuras nubes, siguiendo la estela de luz que marcaba la senda hacia la yegua que era su objetivo; con una terrorífica explosión, la saeta eléctrica detonó apenas a un par de metros sobre la cabeza de Aitana. Un campo de magia se materializó, creando una deflagración de rayos que impactó alrededor de los ponis. Hope gritó cuando las detonaciones finalizaron, sintiéndose aturdido por la intensidad con la que la magia palpitaba en su cuerno.

Aitana vio a su compañero conmocionado por el esfuerzo y no tardó un instante en lanzarse contra Asunrix para ganar tiempo; este la recibió cargando contra ella, pero la yegua esquivó su lanzada y se echó hacia el flanco expuesto del ciervo, pero este esquivó el ataque. Aitana no le dio tregua, encadenando lanzada tras lanzada, impidiendo que pudiera atacarla. Pero la cornamenta del druida brilló brevemente y la arqueóloga sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus cascos. Como si de una ola se tratara, la madera se combó, empujándola lejos del druida y, al instante, un nuevo halo de luz blanca la cubrió, erizando su pelaje. Trató de apartarse, pero el halo la siguió como si de un foco se tratara.

Una vez más, un potente rayó cayó sobre la yegua y detonó sobre esta, siendo desviado por la magia de Hope que había logrado enfocar su mente lo suficiente para conjurar. Volvió a gritar, mientras los rayos impactaban a su alrededor y, durante un instante, sus patas se negaron a sostenerle. Aún así, luchó por mantener su mente enfocada, desviando la atención del combate cerrado que volvían a librar Aitana y Asunrix. No podría resistir otro impacto así, tenía que pensar en otra solución; buscó a su alrededor algo, cualquier cosa que le inspirara una idea... cuando su vista se centró en una nave de los reinos lobo cercana. Hope se teletransportó, desapareciendo del muelle y dejando a Aitana sola.

La yegua marrón había mantenido el empuje durante varios segundos, pero su ventaja había muerto con las hábiles fintas de Asunrix; el druida pasó al ataque, obligando a su oponente a retroceder, lanzando rápidos tajos que apuntaban a los órganos vitales de la poni. Un potente golpe arrancó la lanza de la pata de Aitana, lo que la obligó a desviar el siguiente ataque con las pezuñas armadas. Trató de avanzar para eliminar la ventaja que la lanza le concedía al ciervo, pero este retrocedió sin darle oportunidad completar la maniobra.

— _¡Oye, escoria!_

El ciervo se giró para ver al capitán del navío lobo alzando una pistola hacia él y, al instante, la pólvora detonó, propulsando el proyectil. La fuerza del impacto hizo que una de las patas delanteras del ciervo se moviera violentamente hacia atrás, obligándole a soltar la lanza y abriendo una profunda herida justo bajo la articulación del hombro. Aitana galopó hacia él y giró sobre sus patas delanteras para cocearlo con las traseras. Asunrix, a causa de su pata herida, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el golpe de pleno en las costillas. Dolorido, siguió retrocediendo, pero la arqueóloga poni no le dio tregua, persiguiéndolo sin descanso, la cual se permitió sonreír al ver finalmente las tornas cambiadas y llevar ella la ventaja en ese combate.

Pronto supo que creer que el druida ya estaba derrotado había sido un error: la cornamenta del mismo brilló y Aitana sintió cómo sus patas traseras eran atrapadas por plantas que habían crecido sobre el muelle. Varios gritos a su espalda le indicaron que el hechizo había afectado también a los lobos y grifos que detenían a los no muertos. Asunrix miró al cielo, llamando a los elementales del aire, y la tormenta tronó como respuesta; dos haces de luz blanca cayeron sobre Aitana y el capitán lobo, que también estaba atrapado. La yegua miró alrededor, buscando a Hope Spell, pero no pudo verlo por ninguna parte.

Los haces de luz se incrementaron y, cuando el rayo iba a descargar, Aitana se preparó para el impacto. Sin embargo, dos rayos surgieron al mismo tiempo de las nubes y convergieron sobre un mismo punto en el aire, desviándose a continuación con una ensordecedora detonación hasta el mar. Todo se fundió en blanco y en un agudo pitido en los oídos que duró un par de segundos; cuando pudo mirar hacia arriba, Aitana vio un resplandor verde flotando en el aire: un arpón sostenido levitado por un aura mágica, del cual colgaba una cuerda mojada que descendía hacia las aguas del puerto. Y, sobre el navío lobo, Hope Spell se asomó, su cuerno brillando con el mismo tono que el aura que sostenía el improvisado pararrayos.

—¡En ocasiones la ciencia vence a la magia!

Aitana aprovechó ese instante para sacar una daga de sus alforjas y usarla para liberarse de las ramas que la aprisionaban. Asunrix cojeó hacia un lado, viendo su principal ataque mágico inutilizado. Tras los marineros que seguían combatiendo contra los no muertos, en el puerto, se pudieron apreciar varias deflagraciones de llamas, seguidas por el rugir de grandes animales.

—Hope, cuando lleguen los druidas explícales lo que ocurre —ordenó Aitana.

—¡De acuerdo!

Hope mantuvo el arpón en el aire, asegurándose de que Asunrix no pudiera volver a usar la tormenta en el combate. Aitana recogió una lanza del suelo, sabiendo que ahora su oponente no podría hacer lo mismo con una pata herida. El druida volvió a conjurar, y la madera del muelle crujió a causa de la magia; la gran raíz formó puntas de lo que parecían jabalinas, apuntando directamente a la yegua marrón. Ella soltó su arma, sabiendo que iba a necesitar las cuatro patas.

—Esto será... interesante —murmuró antes de sacar su látigo y asirlo con los dientes.

Para cuando el primer proyectil fue propulsado por la magia de Gaia, Aitana ya estaba saltando a un lado, evitándolo; luego cayó al suelo y rodó sobre sí misma, dejando atrás el segundo ataque. La arqueóloga siguió corriendo y esquivando, acercándose cada vez más al druida, denotando con cada movimiento los años de experiencia evitando trampas y hechizos oscuros. Un crujido frente a ella le llamó la atención hacia una punta que apuntaba a su cabeza, por lo que se agachó para esquivarla; un movimiento que notó de reojo le indicó que otro proyectil se dirigía a su costado derecho, por lo que rodó a la izquierda, apartándose de su trayectoria. La yegua marrón mantuvo esta danza hasta que se encontró con Asunrix justo frente a ella, el cual estaba apuntando personalmente tres lanzas de madera con su magia. Aitana desenrolló su látigo con un ensayado movimiento de cabeza y calculó distancias hasta la grúa de un barco en llamas que sobresalía sobre el muelle.

La arqueóloga saltó, esquivando una de las armas lanzadas por el druida, enarbolando su látigo. Con un poderoso chasquido, este se enrolló, permitiendo a Aitana columpiarse del mismo. En medio del salto notó un potente golpe en la pata trasera izquierda, pero no reculó: calculó la inercia que llevaba en el movimiento para soltar el látigo en el momento exacto, proyectándose por el aire para caer sobre su enemigo.

La arqueóloga cayó sobre Asunrix con toda la fuerza que le confirió la velocidad unida a sus pezuñas armadas. El druida cayó al suelo, sintiendo como algo crujía en sus costillas y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, la yegua marrón lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Aitana se mantuvo sobre él unos instantes, asegurándose de que su oponente estaba fuera de combate antes de permitir que sus patas traseras le fallaran. Miró hacia atrás para analizar el dolor que sentía: la última lanza de Asunrix le atravesaba el muslo trasero izquierdo. Apretó los dientes, maldiciendo para sus adentros; sabía lo suficiente de primeros auxilios para saber que no debía arrancarse el asta para no provocar una hemorragia. Necesitaba un médico. Miró de nuevo a Asunrix, que balbuceaba algo en el suelo, en un estado de semi-inconsciencia.

—Si no estuvieras dominado... te juro que te mataba ahora mismo...

Pudiendo tomar al fin un respiro, la adrenalina empezó a abandonar su cuerpo; fue cuando Aitana fue consciente del estado en el que se encontraba. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos por las descargas que recibió antes, y empezó a notar cientos de golpes en distintas zonas de todo su cuerpo. Los cascos le dolían muchísimo y, aparte de la -evidente- lanza en los cuartos traseros, estaba bastante segura de que tenía un esguince en una de las patas delanteras.

La yegua miró alrededor, pero no pudo ver a Hope Spell. Desde el muelle se acercaban cada vez más los druidas, a juzgar por las explosiones y los rugidos de los animales. El combate duró un par de minutos más antes de terminar y, al poco, el retumbar de varias decenas de pezuñas trotando hacia ella se hizo más evidente.

Lo primero que apareció en su campo de visión fue una pareja de enormes osos pardo. Estos olisquearon el aire y clavaron los ojos en Aitana pero, para tranquilidad de la misma, no la atacaron; se quedaron quietos y dejaron que sus hermanos ciervo les adelantaran. Los guerreros druida formaron una perfecta línea de combate, deteniéndose a pocos metros de Aitana. El Maestro de la Guerra Solnes avanzó; su arma estaba cubierta por el enfermizo icor que los necrófagos tenían por sangre, y su armadura de madera viva tenía varios golpes y arañazos. Aitana imaginó que la línea de combate debió romperse para abarcar el inmenso puerto de Lutnia. Solnes observó a Aitana y se adelantó enarbolando su lanza hacia ella.

—¿Qué has hecho, poni?

—Está inconsciente —jadeó Aitana—, nos atacó, está...

—¡¿Has osado atacar a un Maestro de la Guerra, maestra arqueóloga, tras traer la muerte a este lugar?!

—¿Pero qué... cojones... dices?

—Maestro de la Guerra, ¡espere!

Esa última voz, Equestriana, sonó desde una nave cercana. Un instante después hubo una explosión de luz cuando Hope se teletransportó frente a su malherida compañera. Solnes convocó a Gaia, haciendo que varias ramas atraparan las patas del unicornio verde. Este no trató de resistirse.

—Maestro de la Guerra, me llamo Hope Spell, y soy un Maestro de la magia. El Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix me acogió en su hogar, no ha sido nuestra intención herirlo, pero no pudimos evitar el combate contra él.

—El Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix es un fiel servidor de Gaia y de Cérvidas, si os atacó debió tener una buena razón.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, varios guerreros ciervo salieron de la linea: Dos de ellos apartaron a Aitana a un lado, dejándola después en el suelo sin preocuparse por sus heridas, amenazándola con sus armas si hacía el menor movimiento. Otros dos druidas empezaron a atender a Asunrix.

—Existe una buena razón, Maestro de la Guerra —expuso Hope Spell tan claramente como pudo—. Se han infiltrado magos negros en Lutnia, uno de ellos logró dominar a Asunrix. Su misión era recuperar un antiguo pergamino ciervo que... la maestra investigadora Sinveria estaba traduciendo. Este ataque era solo una distracción.

Hubo algunos murmuros entre lo soldados ciervo, mientras los dos curanderos se encargaban de usar su magia para sanar las costillas de Asunrix.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Maestro de la magia? —preguntó Solnes— ¿Has tenido algo que ver con este ataque?.

—Lo sé porque yo le proporcioné el pergamino a Sinveria y la ayudé a traducirlo. Porque esta noche me encontré cara a cara con el mago negro y... porque...

Hope sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago al rememorar lo que había visto en la casa de Sinveria. Ese instante de duda bastó para que las plantas que le atrapaban se cerraran con más fuerza en torno a sus patas.

—Habla —ordenó Solnes.

—Porque... Sinveria ha muerto en cascos del propio Maestro de la Guerra, Asunrix.

Hubo un instante de silencio antes de que la disciplinada línea de guerreros druida lo rompiera con comentarios indignados. Aunque hablaron en ciervo, no hacía falta hablar el idioma para saber que estaban exclamando que era mentira, culpando a los ponis de lo ocurrido.

—¡Asunrix estaba poseído, todavía lo está! —gritó Hope por encima de las acusaciones—. ¡He intentado liberarlo, pero no lo logré, por eso tuvimos que enfrentarnos a él! ¡Él no es el culpable, no era dueño de sus acciones!

—¡Ese ciervo que protegéis es un asesino!

Desde una nave cercana, un grifo habló. Era uno de los grifos que había hecho frente a los no muertos hasta la llegada del ejército de Lutnia, y su cuerpo mostraba algunas heridas todavía sangrantes.

—¡Llegó aquí, escoltado por los no muertos! Le vi hablar con un unicornio anciano de color rojo y después empezó a atacar a todo el que vio. ¡Ha asesinado a casi toda mi tripulación sin ninguna razón!

—¡Es cierto! —rugió el capitán lobo, que trató de abrirse paso a través de la linea de ciervos antes de ser detenido por una docena de guerreros armados—. ¡Nos atacó sin motivo, y cuando estos ponis llegaron hizo lo mismo! ¡Estáis defendiendo a un asesino, ciervos!

Los guerreros ciervo volvieron a discutir, repitiendo que eso no era posible, hasta que Solnes hizo un gesto para que sus druidas guardaran silencio. Dio orden a los curanderos para que despertaran a Asunrix.

—Que sea él mismo quien lo explique.

—Me atacará directamente, Solnes, está...

Aitana no pudo acabar esa frase: uno de los ciervos que la vigilaba posó la punta de la lanza sobre su garganta.

—Silencio, poni, puedo sentir la muerte en ti.

Poco después la magia de los curanderos hizo efecto. Asunrix despertó, tosiendo repetidas veces hasta que logró ponerse en pie, tambaleante, ayudado por los dos druidas. El Maestro de la Guerra Solnes hizo un gesto a un pequeño grupo de sus hombres y después se puso frente a Asunrix.

— _Asunrix, ¿qué ha ocurrido?_ —preguntó en ciervo.

Este miró a su compañero, confundido, y después recorrió la zona con la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Aitana. Al instante, el blanco de los mismos se tornó verde y un aura púrpura surgió de los mismos.

— _¿Asunrix?_

Pero el poseído druida no escuchó a su amigo: lo empujó a un lado y cargó directamente contra Aitana, recogiendo una lanza en el camino. Hope gritó, y los dos guardias que vigilaban a la poni no supieron qué hacer al ver a su superior cargar contra ellos.

Los druidas a los que Solnes había dado una orden con gestos antes, por el contrario, siguieron sus instrucciones a rajatabla. Conjuraron al mismo tiempo, sus cornamentas volviéndose de un brillante color verde, y la raíz bajo las patas de Asunrix crujió cuando un montón de enormes ramas surgieron de la misma, rodeándolo e inmovilizándolo. Este no se rindió, llamando a la magia él mismo para liberarse, pero el poder combinado de los guerreros druida veteranos era superior al del Maestro herido de la Guerra. Solnes se acercó a su compañero y conjuró, cerrando las ramas en torno al mismo para detenerlo completamente.

—Dicen la verdad —sentenció tras unos segundos.

Tras repartir órdenes, los druidas coordinaron sus esfuerzos: mientras cinco de ellos mantenían a Asunrix inmovilizado, el resto canalizó su magia a través del Maestro de la Guerra Solnes, el cual guió a Gaia para liberar a su compañero. Poco a poco, un aura de un brillante color amarillo rodeó al gran ciervo; durante unos instantes este luchó con más fuerza por liberarse, pero no tardó en tranquilizarse a medida que la voluntad de Gaia ganaba fuerza sobre la magia negra de Sharp Mind. La sombra púrpura que rodeaba sus ojos se difuminó como simple humo, y estos últimos, finalmente, recuperaron su color natural. El gran ciervo marrón miró alrededor, confundido, y trató de moverse sin darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Solnes se puso frente a él.

— _Amigo mío, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

— _¿Solnes? ¿Dónde estoy, qué ha pasado?_

Los guerreros liberaron a Asunrix, el cual seguía mirando a todos los presentes totalmente desorientado.

— _¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

— _Estaba con la maestra investigadora Sinveria... ella estaba traduciendo un pergamino y me pidió que la vigilara. Y luego yo... yo..._

La expresión de confusión de Asunrix se transformó en una de auténtico pavor.

— _No, no es posible —_ murmuró— _. Es una pesadilla, yo jamás..._

—Asunrix...

El aludido se giró hacia Hope Spell. El poni se acercó un par de pasos, compungido, pues se sentía en la obligación de decirlo.

—No te culpes por Sinveria, no fue culpa tuya. Estabas poseído, no eras dueño de tus actos.

Asunrix alzó la vista poco a poco, mirando al infinito. Retrocedió unos pasos, rememorando unos recuerdos que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran ciertos. Pero... recordaba haber llamado a Gaia, la cara de terror de Sinveria, sus ojos cuando trató de hablar con él, los zorros mordiéndole en las patas...

Se giró para ver sus propias pezuñas traseras y, en su pelaje, vio la inconfundible marca de las mandíbulas de un zorro.

— _No... ¡No! ¡No!_

Asunrix intentó correr hacia el centro de la ciudad, hacia el Bosque de la Sabiduría. Tenía que ser un error, no podía ser cierto. Pero los guerreros druida soltaron sus armas y lo detuvieron por la fuerza.

— _¡No es posible! ¡No, no puedo haber hecho eso, no puedo haberla matado!_

— _No fue culpa tuya, amigo mío_ —dijo Solnes.

— _¡Yo debía protegerla! ¡Me pidió que la protegiera, no puedo haberla matado! ¡SINVERIA!_

Los gritos incansables del gran Maestro de la Guerra resonaron por todo el puerto, llenando a los ciervos presentes con un sentimiento de tristeza e ira. Solnes repartió órdenes.

—Llevadlo al gran árbol. Tratad las heridas de los ponis y encerradlos en el calabozo, vamos a llegar al fondo de todo este asunto. Quien sea el responsable pagará por cada muerte que ha causado.

Hope fue inmediatamente escoltado por dos guerreros ciervo, mientras que Aitana fue levantada a la fuerza y llevada hacia el gran árbol. Mientras atravesaban el puerto, cientos de ciervos acudieron a la carrera al mismo; libres ya de la amenaza de los muertos vivientes, acudían en auxilio de los heridos.

Lo más sorprendente de ello es que encabezando la carrera había docenas de cervatillos. Sin esperar ninguna instrucción por parte de los adultos, los jóvenes ciervo se lanzaron al agua para rescatar a los caídos, mientras otros, cubiertos por la magia verdosa de Gaia, se introducían en las naves que aún estaban en llamas y hundiéndose. Los adultos que llegaron a continuación se afanaron en atender a los heridos y en llamar a la lluvia para apagar los fuegos.

Lo último que pudo ver Hope antes de ser alejado de la zona, fue a dos crías acercando al muelle a un lobo inconsciente mientras un adulto se preparaba para sacarlo del agua.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _En esta reescritura a duras penas he cambiado alguna coma a este combate. En su momento me costó muchísimo escribirlo, fue todo un reto: Combinar el describir un tipo distinto de magia y meter en combate a tres personajes con niveles de habilidad muy dispares: Un élite (Asunrix), una experta (Aitana) y un novato (Hope Spell). Lograr llevar el combate de forma que cada cual aplicara su habilidades de forma efectiva, sin que se pasaran de poder o rozar el "Gary Stu" me hizo tener que escribir muchas escenas varias veces._

 _Especialmente me costó ver las acciones de Hope Spell: "Si yo fuera un mago novato, ¿cómo apoyaría a Aitana?". Al final la respuesta ha sido evidente: primero intentando parar la magia de Asunrix por la fuerza (error de novato) y al final echándole dos dedos de frente y buscando una vía alternativa (el pararrayos)._

 _Hope es un personaje que todavía tiene mucho que aprender: acaba de enterarse de la peor de las maneras que el mundo no es tan brillante como le habían contado. Hasta qué punto decidirá seguir a Aitana Pones... habrá que verlo en el futuro._

 _Gracias por leerme, como siempre, se agradecen reviews. ¡Brohoof!_


	24. Capítulo 23: El cazador

Los calabozos de Cérvidas, a pesar de las similitudes que guardaban con los de las otras razas, tenían notables diferencias. Para empezar, no había puertas como tal, ni barrotes metálicos; la estancia estaba excavada bajo la raíz de un gran árbol que hacía las veces de casa de la guardia, cercano a la gran Sequoia que se erigía sobre el puerto. Las raíces del mismo atravesaban el techo como estacas, clavándose en el suelo y haciendo las veces de barrotes. Pero, como todas las construcciones druidas, la madera de las mismas era dura como la roca, haciendo imposible romperla sin las herramientas adecuadas.

Tampoco es que Aitana o Hope Spell lo hubieran intentado.

El constante gotear del agua en distintos recipientes se hacía, ciertamente, monótono. Los ciervos consideraban un deshonor y una ofensa a Gaia maltratar a sus prisioneros, hasta el punto de que proveerían carne a un cautivo carnívoro si era necesario. Era por eso que en cada celda había una raíz de la que goteaba agua potable a buen ritmo sobre un recipiente acorde.

 _Plic, plic, plic, plic..._

Aitana estaba tumbada en su estancia, mirando al techo con paciencia e imaginando lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas y los curanderos ciervo habían mostrado su habilidad al sanar su pata trasera, ya que se había preparado para un dolor mucho más intenso del que sintió. Combinando la magia druídica con grandes conocimientos de anatomía, sacaron el arma que la atravesaba y detuvieron la hemorragia en menos de un minuto. Un grueso vendaje de algodón cubría su herida extremidad; otro más sostenía la pata delantera derecha entablillada pues, como ella había sospechado, se la había esguinzado. Algunas cataplasmas cubrían otras heridas o quemaduras menores, pero ninguna de estas últimas revestía gravedad alguna.

Hacía ya un par de horas desde que la trajeron a la celda, proporcionándole también un manojo de plantas medicinales, de las cuales cogió distraídamente algunas hojas y las masticó; tenían un intenso sabor a medio camino entre la hierbabuena y el heno, y mantenían el dolor a raya. El que le hubieran dado esas plantas indicaba a la yegua marrón que habían logrado poner en duda cualquier acusación contra ella o Hope Spell, una buena señal dentro de lo mal que había salido todo.

—Disculpe, Maestro de la Guerra...

—Soldado druida —respondió el guardia ciervo, corrigiendo al semental verde que estaba encerrado en una celda frente a la de Aitana—. Todavía me falta mucho tiempo para ser considerado como tal, Maestro de la Magia.

—Oh, lo lamento —se disculpó el aludido—. ¿Sabe cuánto tiempo nos tendrán aquí?

—La investigación sigue en curso, cuando se sepa su conclusión se decidirá sobre vuestra libertad.

Hope, que llevaba un anillo de madera sellado en la base del cuerno para inhibir su magia, siguió hablando con el ciervo, tratando de sonsacarle más información, pero Aitana los ignoró. Se giró sobre sí misma, tumbándose sobre su vientre, y miró hacia la gran sala circular a la que daban todas las celdas. Allí, reposando sobre un tocón que hacía las veces de mesa, se hallaban sus alforjas, cuyo contenido, junto a las pezuñas armadas, se hallaba repartido sobre la superficie. Y, apartada en una esquina, se hallaba la brújula en la que residía Kolnarg.

Y eso era lo que la mantenía en vilo.

Cuando la ordenaron dejar todos los objetos ahí, un ciervo estuvo a punto de coger el colgante con las pezuñas. Por suerte, Solnes estaba presente y Aitana pudo hacerle saber que el espíritu que había asediado el círculo de los druidas habitaba en la brújula, por lo que el Señor de la Guerra no dudó en ordenar que nadie lo tocara.

Por el momento, nadie había desobedecido la orden.

La situación estaba en un delicado equilibrio: si alguien con menos resistencia mental que Aitana tocaba ese objeto Kolnarg podría volver a poseer un cuerpo físico... en una de las ciudades más pobladas de Cérvidas. Sería una masacre y la arqueóloga no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Pensó también en su estupidez al dejar sola a Sinveria, y el desastre que era haber perdido ese pergamino, sin embargo... tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que lamentarse por ello. Aitana esperaba que, en cualquier momento, alguien abriera sus celdas... y que no se tratara precisamente de un Maestro de la Guerra. Había hechos demasiado evidentes como para que no los tuviera en cuenta. El enemigo había jugado sus cartas con maestría, en un movimiento tan bien orquestado que nadie podría haber previsto.

Finalmente, desde que dejara los Reinos Lobo, la cazadora de demonios sabía quién era su enemigo: La Hermandad de la Sombra. Curioso, cuanto menos, que fuera Hope el que hubiera averiguado el nombre antes que ella. Cuando Aitana se encontró con Dark Art en el desierto creyó que, realmente, el enfrentamiento se había debido a que ambos andaban tras el mismo objetivo: capturar a Manresht. Aunque todavía no era seguro, sospechaba que el nigromante formaba parte de la misma hermandad, la cual obviamente quería ver a Aitana muerta.

Otra vez... otra vez alguien quería verla morir. ¿Por qué, en esta ocasión? No podía tratarse de la misma gente que la obligó a huir durante su potrillez, no quedaba nadie que lo recordara.

Ella misma se había asegurado de ello.

Pero entonces... ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto hacía que la vigilaban? ¿Cómo supieron que ella iba tras Manresht? Es cierto que, durante años, Aitana ha sido el único miembro de los Arqueólogos medianamente conocida: su teoría sobre la guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania le había valido cierta infamia. Aún así, su función como cazadora de lo oculto jamás había trascendido hasta que decidió desatar a Manresht en Manehattan.

Adicionalmente, siempre trataba de ser precavida. Cuando viajaba, solía hacerlo sin llamar la atención: cogía barcos que estaban a punto de zarpar, daba rodeos si era necesario, se comunicaba por medios seguros y pasaba inadvertida...

Detuvo su corriente de pensamientos ante este último, y no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma al pensar cómo la había liado al provocar a una unidad de mercenarios nada más pisar Taichnitlán; hecho que acabó con ella siendo perseguida por todos los Reinos Lobo bajo el sobrenombre de "Bruja Poni". _"Inadvertida... mis cojones"_.

La Hermandad de la Sombra había sabido leer, al igual que ella y su padre, el próximo retorno de Manresht. Sin embargo se les adelantaron, acelerando su llegada mediante las runas que encontraron en Joth-Lambarg. Pero, si le llevaban tanta ventaja, ¿por qué no fueron antes a por Manresht, si esa era su intención? ¿Por qué esperar a que llegara ella?

" _Aitana Pones... debí haber insistido en que te mataran en el desierto."_

" _¿Quién eres, nigromante?"_

" _Soy un servidor del verdadero señor del mundo. Pero eso no importa, pues pronto morirás, Arqueóloga."_

Aitana alzó la cabeza ligeramente, rememorando esas palabras.

" _Pero eso no importa, pues pronto morirás, Arqueóloga."_

Arqueóloga...

—Espera un segundo... —murmuró para sí misma.

El llamarla así, la actitud, la fuerza con la que la atacó... todo encajaba. Dark Art sabía que "arqueóloga" solo era una fachada; y si en aquel entonces, antes de revelarse como cazadora de demonios en Manehattan, ya la habían identificado como tal... ¿a cuántos otros "Arqueólogos" habían localizado? ¿Cuántos de sus compañeros estaban en peligro? ¿Sabía la hermandad que su padre, el profesor Pones, servía como punto logístico para todos ellos?

Si su suposición era correcta...

Aitana dejó de elucubrar sobre todo esto cuando escuchó el resonar de unos cascos desde la entrada a la zona de los calabozos. Dos soldados ciervo entraron en la estancia, portando sus habituales armaduras. Los dos guardias que guardaban los calabozos saludaron con una respetuosa reverencia y les entregaron la raíz que hacía las veces de llave mágica para abrir las celdas, tras lo cual fueron relevados. Los ciervos que recién iniciaban su turno se quedaron en el centro de la sala, mirando los objetos de Aitana y murmurando entre ellos en voz baja.

—Hola, soldados druidas —saludó Hope Spell desde su celda—. ¿Saben algo sobre la investigación, o cuándo saldremos de aquí?

A pesar de que el unicornio insistió, los ciervos no se dignaron en responder; en vez de ello pasaron frente a las dos celdas ocupadas, estudiando a sus prisioneros e ignorando las repetidas preguntas de Hope. Aitana observó al que se detuvo frente a ella: portaba una lanza corta y una armadura de madera reforzada, como todos los guerreros del ejército de Lutnia. Las marcas sobre esta última lo identificaban como el equivalente a un cabo de la guardia solar. Sin intentar hablar con él, Aitana cogió un manojo de hierbas y se lo metió en la boca.

—Pues vaya —exclamó Hope— ya podrían habernos mandado a alguien que hablara Equestriano, porque con la cháchara que me das, Aitana...

—Quizá solo son un par de idiotas irrespetuosos que te están ignorando, Hope —respondió la yegua.

—¡Silencio, ponis!

" _Bingo"_.

La arqueóloga cogió un buen manojo de la hierba medicinal y se la comió antes de empezar a aflojar el nudo de la venda que le cubría la pata delantera. Hope, indignado, habló bastante airado.

—Disculpe, soldado druida, pero no hemos hecho nada para que nos traten así.

Una vez más, sus palabras fueron automáticamente ignoradas, mientras ambos ciervos seguían hablando en su propia lengua. Estos se situaron junto a la mesa donde reposaban los objetos personales de Aitana y Hope, mirando alternativamente a estos y a la primera. Ella actuó como si no le importara lo que hicieran, aunque permanecía atenta a sus movimientos. La conversación entre los guardias se intensificó, dando la impresión de estar discutiendo. Una actitud muy poco profesional para el, normalmente, disciplinado ejército de Cérvidas.

—Señores ciervo, al menos podrían usar una lengua que comprendamos.

—No te preocupes, Hope —dijo Aitana, alzando la voz lo justo para que se la oyera bien, pero sin parecer alterada—. Solo están decidiendo si deberían matarnos ahora o no.

Hubo un incrédulo silencio mientras ambos ciervos miraban a la vez a la arqueóloga.

—¿Qué, en nombre de _Undeb â Nartur_ , estás diciendo, poni?

— _No eres digno de mencionar su nombre, traidor_ —respondió Aitana acusadoramente, hablando en un perfecto ciervo— _. ¿Cómo te atreves a invocar a la madre naturaleza cuando has traído la muerte a su puerta?_

Los dos ciervos se quedaron sin palabras durante unos instantes.

— _Nosotros no hemos invocado a los no muertos, cazadora de demonios._

—Pero les permitisteis el paso, bastardos hijos del infierno —exclamó la yegua, esta vez en Equestriano para que Hope la entendiera—. Traicionasteis a vuestra gente, al mundo y a vuestra propia naturaleza. ¿Qué os han prometido?

—No tienes pruebas de ello, poni, ¡no puedes demostrarlo! —la educación inculcada por los ciervos traicionó al soldado, que respondió en el mismo idioma que la arqueóloga.

—¿Cómo, si no, iba una nave llena de esqueletos y necrófagos a atracar en el puerto sin que nadie lo notara? ¡Un druida de la guardia tuvo que registrar la nave y reportar que no había nada extraño! ¡Todas las muertes ocurridas esta noche son obra vuestra, traidores!

Hubo un gran golpe de cascos contra madera cuando Hope se lanzó contra las raíces que cerraban su celda.

—¡Cómo pudisteis! —gritó—. ¡Cómo pudisteis permitir esto! ¡Sinveria murió, vuestra más grande investigadora, por vuestra culpa! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué os prometió Sharp Mind?!

—¡Silencio! —ordenó uno de los ciervos— ¡Silencio, prisioneros!

—¿Poder? ¿Dinero? —siguió Aitana, continuando la pregunta lanzada por Hope Spell—. ¿Qué os pudo prometer que os llevara a traicionar vuestro juramento como druidas, como ciervos? Por favor, sorprendedme, ¿qué estupidez habéis creído?

—¡He dicho que os calléis, vosotros no lo entenderíais, poni!

—¿Dominar un trozo del mundo? ¿O resucitar a un muerto? ¡¿Qué os prometió, ciervo?! ¡Bastardos! ¡Traidores!

—¡Basta!

Uno de los ciervos, un joven de pelaje cobrizo, se acercó rápidamente a la celda de Aitana.

—Tú no sabes nada. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que nos mostraron! El mundo está condenado, ¡lo hemos visto, nos han mostrado los poderes que están a punto de llegar!

—¡Podríais haberlo dicho, haber movido al Círculo de los druidas para actuar! ¡En vez de eso traicionasteis a vuestra gente uniéndoos a los magos negros!

—¡Para proteger a Cérvidas! ¡Unas pocas muertes no importan ante la seguridad de toda la nación!

El ciervo clavó sus ojos lleno de furia en Aitana, y esta rió amargamente, respondiendo con toda la bilis que su propio enfado le proporcionó.

—¿Qué esperas, ciervo? ¿Comprensión, perdón, un abrazo? ¿Algo que os haga sentir mejor después de haber creído las mentiras de los magos negros?

—¡Los demonios siempre cumplen sus pactos, poni! ¡Haré lo que haga falta por proteger a Cérvidas!

—¡Oh, así que hablásteis directamente con un demonio! Vaya, estoy segura de que este cumplirá su palabra —respondió con nada disimulado sarcasmo—. Y ahora que ya sabemos quiénes son los traidores, decidme, mis pequeños idiotas, ¿por qué no llamáis a Gaia para matarnos e inventar la historia que queráis?

El ciervo que estaba junto a la celda de la yegua no se movió, mirándola fijamente. Aitana volvió a reír.

—No podéis porque Gaia sabe que sois sus enemigos. Habéis perdido su favor, y lo habéis perdido para siempre. Habéis sacrificado vuestra unión con la naturaleza a cambio de falsas promesas. Bravo.

Y, para rematar la puñalada, golpeó con una pezuña el suelo, muy despacio, parodiando un lento aplauso. El ciervo asió firmemente la lanza con una pezuña y, con la boca, lanzó la llave mágica de las celdas al aire para engancharla en su cornamenta.

—Sacrificaremos lo que haga falta, Aitana Pones, para proteger a los nuestros. Pero te equivocas cuando crees que hemos perdido todo: pronto recuperaremos un poder aún mayor que el de Gaia y, cuando tú estés muerta, seremos reconocidos como miembros importantes de la Hermandad de la Sombra.

—Ya veo... así que para proteger Cérvidas —murmuró Hope Spell, a caballo entre la incredulidad y la ira—. ¡Y de paso vender vuestras almas para conseguir poder, ¿os habéis vuelto locos?!

—La verdad no es locura, Maestro de la magia —respondió el otro ciervo, con voz sombría—. Ahora no tenemos a la madre naturaleza de nuestro lado, pero... un unicornio que no sabe combatir ni puede conjurar y una yegua herida... estoy bastante seguro de que no necesitamos a Gaia para cobrarnos vuestras cabezas.

El ciervo se volvió a acercar a la celda de Aitana; la llave brilló brevemente y las raíces que servían de barrotes se retiraron. Después sacudió la cabeza, lanzando el pequeño colgante a su compañero quien la atrapó de la misma forma. La yegua retrocedió en el cubículo, mientras el druida repudiado por Gaia se acercaba, lanza en ristre, sonriendo cruelmente.

—Ya no pareces tan valiente, Aitana Pones, pero no te preocupes, no te haré sufrir.

Se escuchó a Hope gritar, pidiendo ayuda, pero Aitana no le prestó atención: primero salvarse a si misma, después al joven semental. El ciervo frente a ella se lanzó contra la yegua herida, con la confianza de que esta no podría siquiera defenderse. Pero, en ese mismo instante, un pequeño objeto de madera golpeó el suelo:

Una tablilla.

El ciervo cobrizo observó el vendaje de la pata delantera de la arqueóloga deshacerse, emulando un remolino blanco. El hecho lo pilló totalmente por sorpresa, desconcertándolo durante un instante, el suficiente para que Aitana actuara. Solo llegó a apreciar a la poni echarse a un lado y golpear la lanza con la pata que hacía un momento estaba entablillada; trató de luchar pero en apenas un instante encontró que su arma estaba inmovilizada con una hábil presa de la arqueóloga. Esta clavó su mirada en el ciervo, con la ira reflejándose en sus ojos, antes de arrancarle el arma de las pezuñas.

Desde fuera, Hope y el otro ciervo escucharon los ruidos de la lucha; pocos instantes después, el ex druida salió retrocediendo de la celda de Aitana, antes de que el mango de la lanza que esta le había arrebatado lo golpeara con toda su fuerza en las patas delanteras, haciéndole caer. Adelantándose a cualquier intento de levantarse, la cazadora de demonios avanzó, cojeando, y le puso la punta de la lanza en la yugular. Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando la escena con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es...? ¡Está herida, ¿cómo ha podido vencerte?!

La yegua posó la punta de la lanza en la garganta del ciervo color cobre y levantó la vista; herida como estaba no pudo alzarse completamente sin perder el equilibrio, haciendo que su melena gris y violeta cayera parcialmente sobre sus ojos. El ciervo libre sintió su alma helarse ante la mirada sin escrúpulos que le dedicó la cazadora de demonios.

—Yo sola pude mantener a raya al Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix, y vosotros, pimpollos sin magia, ¿de verdad creísteis que podíais vencerme en combate cerrado? Deberíais haberme ensartado a distancia sin abrir las celdas, inútiles.

Hubo un instante de tenso silencio, mientras el ciervo libre calculaba qué hacer. Hope, aunque su celda estaba abierta, se encontraba al fondo de la misma, evitando al guerrero armado frente a él. Aitana, para sostener la lanza, tenía que estar en equilibrio sobre sus dos patas sanas; lo que es más, los efectos de la planta medicinal estaban desvaneciéndose, y cada vez más notaba el dolor palpitante del esguince en la pata delantera y un lacerante entumecimiento en la trasera. No le quedaban más ases en la manga, ni podía enzarzarse en otro combate sin el factor de la sorpresa.

Súbitamente se hizo patente un cambio en el aire, un ligero temblor en la tierra y la madera que formaba la estancia subterránea.

* * *

En los niveles superiores del árbol de la guardia, Asunrix caminaba en círculos nerviosamente. Su costillar estaba cubierto por un grueso vendaje, y tenía algunas heridas menores en otras partes del cuerpo. Solnes lo observaba en silencio hasta que el gran ciervo marrón se giró súbitamente hacia él.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron entrar en mi casa?! ¿Cómo? Un unicornio necesita conocer el lugar al que teletransportarse, ¡tuvo que entrar antes que yo!

—Tuviste a un unicornio alojado en tu hogar, Asunrix —respondió el, en comparación, pequeño ciervo pelirrojo—. Pudo haber sido él.

—¡Te repito que el Maestro de la Magia Hope Spell no fue quien me atacó! Fue un anciano, un unicornio rojo.

—¿Y si Hope le mostró cómo teletransportarse a tu casa?

Asunrix miró al suelo, intentando desentrañar la veracidad de esa teoría. ¿Había dado alojamiento al responsable del ataque, de la muerte de Sinveria? Si era así, si Hope había traicionado su confianza... El gran ciervo marrón se asustó ante las ideas que le vinieron a la mente; _"no puedo dejarme llevar por la ira"._

—No quiero creerlo, no vi ninguna maldad en Hope Spell en todos estos días...

—Los testigos aseguran que vieron a un poni pelirrojo, como describes, hablando contigo durante el ataque, mientras estabas dominado; también que fueron dos pegasos los que causaron los incendios en los barcos, evitando que pudiéramos perseguir a la única nave que escapó, de bandera Equestriana; además tú tuviste un unicornio alojado en tu hogar. Son demasiados ponis en torno a este ataque para que sea una mera casualidad, amigo mío.

Lanzando una maldición en su propio idioma, Asunrix golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared más cercana, sintiendo a continuación el espíritu del árbol que les daba cobijo quejarse débilmente. No podía creerlo, ¿pero quién más podía haber sido? ¿Quién más podía haber mostrado al mago negro cómo llegar hasta él en el único momento del día que estaba a solas?

Sus recuerdos seguían atormentándolo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo...

— _Por toda la bondad de Gaia... Asunrix, tenemos que informar a Aitana Pones inmediatamente. Si esto es cierto, la verdadera historia de Weischtmann no debe descubrirse..._

 _Pero Asunrix, apenas escuchó esas palabras, sintió su voluntad flaquear; una voz en su cabeza le repetía "recupera el pergamino traducido, mata a la traductora, y tráemelo". Y el gran ciervo se giró para mirar a su amada, pero no la vio: solo vio un objetivo._

— _Asunrix, ¿qué ocurre?_

 _Este dudó cuando la magia negra se manifestó en su mente; cerró los ojos solo un instante, durante el cual sintió al árbol gritar una alarma. Sinveria intentó huir, pero él se puso frente a ella, armado con una lanza, cuando dos zorros le atacaron. Solo tardó unos segundos en librarse de los cánidos para llamar a Gaia con un golpe de su pezuña, calculando el disparo que acabaría con la investigadora._

—¡MALDITA SEA! —gritó, tratando de alejarse de ese recuerdo—. ¡Maldita sea Gaia por no advertirme, maldita sea!

—La madre naturaleza sabe que es tu dolor, y no tú, quien habla.

—¡Iba a dejarlo, Solnes! ¡Iba a volver a ser un artesano, quería casarme con ella! ¡¿Cómo pude matarla?! ¡¿Por qué no pude resistir la magia, por qué?!

El aludido se levantó, se puso frente a su amigo y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, haciendo con el movimiento que sus cornamentas se rozaran. Un gesto de camaradería entre los ciervos.

—No fue culpa tuya, Asunrix. El mago negro que te hechizó era muy poderoso, necesité canalizar la ayuda de Gaia a través de todos mis guerreros para liberarte. Fuiste tú el elegido, pero de haber sido yo nada habría cambiado: ahora sería yo quien lloraría la muerte de un ser querido, y tú quien me consolaría. No fue culpa tuya.

Asunrix, tras unos segundos, asintió entre temblores por la ira y el dolor. Finalmente, este acertó a preguntar:

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Solnes?

—Poco —reconoció este—. El mago negro se hacía llamar Sharp Mind, de acuerdo al Maestro de la Magia Hope Spell, y forma parte de la "Hermandad de la Sombra". En la ciudad se vio también a un hechicero infernal, un grifo, encontrado muerto en el bosque de la sabiduría; según los prisioneros, Aitana Pones acabó con él. Hope Spell explicó que te persiguió después de mataras a...

Solnes corrigió rápidamente sus palabras.

—Después de la muerte de Sinveria, Hope Spell te persiguió, pero el diabolista grifo lo detuvo por la fuerza. La Maestra Arqueóloga Aitana Pones llegó poco después, mató al hechicero infernal y ambos ponis salieron en tu busca. Sabían que ibas a entregar el pergamino al mago negro, e intentaron impedirlo. Asunrix, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que decía ese pergamino, o de dónde salió?

El gran ciervo marrón negó con la cabeza.

—Sé poco, Solnes. Hope Spell vino enviado por el profesor Pones para investigar el pergamino, Sinveria me pidió que lo recibiera. Por lo visto encontraron el pergamino en el Imperio de Cristal, algo relacionado con una leyenda Germarena. Sinveria... sabía algo más. Reforzó sus hechizos de protección sin descanso, y antes de...

Asunrix tragó saliva; Solnes respetó ese momentáneo silencio.

—Cuando tradujo el pergamino me dijo que había que informar a Aitana Pones, que la verdadera historia del Weischtmann no debía descubrirse.

—¿El Weischtmann? —preguntó el ciervo pelirrojo—. No sé nada al respecto, le pediré a los escribas que lo investiguen.

—¿Qué hay del nigromante? —cuestionó Asunrix—. Tuvo que haber uno.

—En mi opinión, hubo más de uno. Trajeron un barco carguero grifo lleno de esqueletos y necrófagos, desde el cual lanzaron los ataques. Los movimientos de los no muertos seguían un patrón lógico, pero quien los dirigía no estaba cerca.

—Explícate, Solnes, por favor.

Este asintió y sacó un mapa de la ciudad en el que marcó las maniobras de los no muertos, dónde se enfrentaron a ellos y otros detalles tácticos. Era obvio que el objetivo de los nigromantes era bloquear todos los accesos al puerto durante todo el tiempo posible, a base de lanzar oleadas de esqueletos contra las calles principales y enviando grupos de necrófagos a las secundarias. Una vez el ejército de Lutnia entró en el puerto, este fue atacado desde todos los ángulos por cientos de necrófagos, lo que obligó a los druidas a iniciar una escaramuza que, si bien supuso poco riesgo para los mismos, sí que ralentizó su avance.

—Eso sí, hay algo que no entiendo —objetó Solnes—. Varios grupos bastante numerosos de no muertos atacaron el muelle en el que estabas tú; al principio pensé que quizá un druida estaba combatiendo contra los mismos, pero parece ser que eras tú luchando contra Aitana Pones y Hope Spell, mientras varios marineros grifos y lobos protegían el muelle. ¿Por qué?

—Porque... Sharp Mind me obligó a matar a Aitana Pones.

—Entonces, ¿la arqueóloga era el objetivo?

—No, en absoluto —respondió Asunrix—. El objetivo era el pergamino y... Sinveria. El unicornio rojo, Sharp Mind, me volvió a hechizar una vez se lo entregué para hacerme matar a la Maestra Arqueóloga.

Se miraron fijamente al darse cuenta los dos al mismo tiempo de un importante detalle.

—Si Hope Spell estaba con la Hermandad... ¿por qué luchó contra ti? ¿Un choque entre la lealtad y sus sentimientos?

Asunrix hizo ruido con la nariz al contener una pequeña risa.

—Te complicas demasiado, amigo mío. La teoría más sencilla suele ser la correcta; yo creo que Hope Spell no está con la Hermandad de la Sombra.

—¿Y qué hay de Aitana Pones? ¿Del espíritu maligno que porta consigo? Esa yegua liberó un hechicero infernal en una de las ciudades más pobladas de Equestria, ¿y ahora trae a un ser peligroso aquí? ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no está relacionada con todo esto? ¿O que no usa a ese ser para obtener poder?

—Yo... no estaba presente, Solnes. ¿Qué te contaron los druidas del círculo?

El ciervo rojo caminó hasta la mesa, junto a la cual se sentó mientras hablaba.

—Dicen que Aitana Pones no mintió: les entregó la brújula para destruir al espíritu que la mora, pero este era demasiado poderoso; invocó decenas de espectros que rodearon el círculo, y la amenaza fue que si lo destruían estos quedarían libres. Habrían muerto muchos.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—Según los testigos, habló con el espíritu. Este se comunicaba mentalmente con ella, pero la poni estaba muy alterada, gritando. El sumo Maestro dijo que debía estar afectando a su mente, ya que gritó algo así como "no me importa lo que me muestres, no dudaré de él".

—¿Y tú qué viste?

—Cuando llegué ella misma gritó que cancelaran el ritual.

Asunrix caminó inquieto por la habitación, golpeando fuerte e inconscientemente el suelo con las pezuñas.

—Quiero encontrar al culpable, ¡quiero hacerle pagar, Solnes! Pero cuanto más hablamos menos creo que los dos ponis que retenemos estén relacionados. ¡Pero es que es peor, por todo el amor de Gaia! ¿No das cuenta? Ha tenido que ser un ciervo, Solnes, un guerrero druida o un Maestro de la Guerra.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Asunrix?

—Todos los barcos son inspeccionados al atracar, ¡es normativa del puerto! Quien sea que inspeccionó ese carguero, no informó de los no muertos en su interior.

—Había magos negros, pudieron dominar a los guardias.

—¿Lo suficiente para que estos escribieran un informe coherente sobre el contenido del barco? ¿Como para no notar que alguien había jugado con sus mentes? ¡Míralo, me lo has enseñado antes! "Artesanía poni y grifo", y un reporte detallado de dónde dijo el capitán que la adquirió.

—Asunrix, esa acusación es muy grave...

—Todo esto a plena luz del día —continuó el aludido sin detenerse—, con comerciantes, marinos y guardias patrullando el puerto. ¡Tenían que saberlo de antes para pasar desapercibidos!

—Asunrix, escucha...

—¡Si tenemos un traidor entre nosotros tenemos que atraparlo! ¡Hacerle pagar por lo que...!

—¡Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix, ya basta!

El gran ciervo detuvo sus elucubraciones al escuchar la orden de un igual. Solnes se levantó y apoyó las pezuñas en la mesa, golpeándola a medida que hablaba.

—Estás herido emocionalmente, y has perdido a Sinveria. Estas dolido y lo entiendo, ¡pero no voy a permitir que tu sufrimiento siempre la semilla de la discordia entre nuestros soldados! ¡No voy a empezar una caza de brujas, Asunrix! ¿Entendido?

—Solnes, no puedes negar que...

—Negaré todo aquello que no se demuestre antes.

—¡Estás negándote a ver que lo que digo tiene sentido!

—Se acabó. ¡Guardias!

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Asunrix, la puerta de la sala se abrió y tres soldados ciervo entraron en la misma. Solnes, sin dejar de mirar al gran ciervo marrón, empezó a repartir órdenes.

—En nombre del Círculo de los Druidas, y en virtud del cargo que me ha sido otorgado, considero que el Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix no está en condición de dirigir los ejércitos de Lutnia.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

—Y por lo tanto —continuó Solnes—, será escoltado a su hogar y relevado de sus funciones, las cuales le serán devueltas una vez vuelva a hallarse en paz consigo mismo y con Gaia...

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Solnes! ¡Eres mi amigo, hemos luchado juntos durante una década!

—... Y sea capaz de separar sus deseos personales de las necesidades de Cérvidas.

Asunrix observó, pasmado, cómo su viejo amigo se volvía a sentar para empezar a redactar la órden oficial que haría llegar al Círculo, y sabía que le darían la razón. Uno de los tres guerreros se acercó y, cortésmente, le pidió que le acompañara.

—Solnes, ¿por qué?

—Porque tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi situación.

El guerrero ciervo insistió en su petición, con más autoridad que antes. Asunrix bullía de furia, ¿cómo podían alejarle de la investigación? Si creía que apartándole de su cargo lo lograría, pronto demostraría que también podía investigar en privado, si era necesario. En silencio caminó hacia la salida escoltado por los guerreros cuando la paz del interior del árbol de la guardia fue rota con una alarma transmitida por Gaia. En pocos segundos, un guardia de los niveles inferiores puso palabras a la misma.

—¡Los calabozos! ¡Los prisioneros están libres!

Asunrix echó a galopar escaleras abajo, ignorando las órdenes de sus escoltas de que se detuviera. Bajó todos los niveles hasta llegar al descenso que llevaba a la estancia bajo las raíces del árbol donde se erigían las celdas. Ya había varios guerreros ciervo bloqueando la entrada, empuñando sus armas hacia los calabozos; pudo escucharlos gritar "suelta el arma". Asunrix avanzó y los guerreros ciervo, que aún no sabían de lo ocurrido en los niveles superiores, se apartaron para dejarle pasar. Frente a él la escena era, cuanto menos, insólita:

Aitana Pones, en equilibrio sobre dos patas, ya que una de las traseras estaba inutilizada, mantenía a un guerrero druida amenazado bajo la punta de una lanza que, evidentemente, había arrebatado al mismo. Al otro lado de los calabozos, el otro guardia que estaba vigilando a los prisioneros miraba a esta y a sus compañeros alternativamente. Y lo que más le sorprendió es que ambas celdas estaban abiertas de par en par, aunque Hope Spell no había salido de la suya.

En ese momento llegó Solnes quien, tras estudiar la escena, fue el primero en hablar.

—Poni, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Libéralo!

—¿Liberar a uno de los traidores que permitió el ataque? —respondió Aitana—. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres conocer a los responsables de la muerte de Sinveria?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Es mentira! —gritó el ciervo cobrizo desde el suelo—. ¡Esta yegua es una demente!

—¡Preguntadle a Gaia! ¡Decidme si podéis sentir a Gaia a través de estos traidores, venga! Os han traicionado, permitieron entrar a los no muertos en el puerto; han hecho un trato con la Hermandad de la Sombra y Gaia les ha repudiado.

Solnes no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿era cierto lo que decían? Pero, antes de que diera ninguna orden, Asunrix avanzó hacia Aitana Pones y el ciervo que mantenía como rehén. Ante los sorprendidos druidas, golpeó el suelo para formar una lanza de madera de la nada, cuyo filo puso en la garganta de la arqueóloga.

—No estás en condiciones de luchar, poni, y si quieres vivir no dañarás a este ciervo. Suelta el arma.

La yegua retrocedió inmediatamente; había jugado todas sus cartas, ahora solo podía rezar porque saliera bien. El ciervo cobrizo, viéndose libre, se levantó.

—Gracias, Maestro de la Guerra. Estos ponis nos engañaron para que abriéramos las puertas, y después...

—Silencio —ordenó Asunrix—. Soltad vuestras armas y colocaos en el centro de la sala.

—No... no irán a creer a estos ponis, ¿verdad?

—Como la Maestra Arqueóloga ha dicho, preguntaremos a Gaia.

Los dos traidores supieron que no tenían escapatoria: la única salida estaba bloqueada por sus, antaño, compañeros. Sin otra opción, soltaron las armas y se juntaron en el centro de la sala. Algunos de los guerreros druidas se separaron para vigilar a Hope Spell y Aitana.

Los dos Maestros de la Guerra presentes se pusieron frente a los ciervos sospechosos. Tras unos instantes, los cuernos de los primeros empezaron a brillar una cálida luz verdosa, pero nada ocurrió hasta pasado casi medio minuto: El aire se enrareció ligeramente para los ponis; para los ciervos fue un claro grito de Gaia: " _Enemigos"_.

La reacción de todos los presentes no se dejó esperar: varios ciervos avanzaron y levantaron sus armas contra sus antiguos camaradas, los cuales se rindieron sin ofrecer resistencia.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habéis traicionado a Gaia?_ —preguntó el Maestro de la Guerra pelirrojo en su idioma natal.

— _Usted no lo entendería, Solnes. No somos unos traidores, protegíamos Cérvidas._

— _¿Con qué fuerzas habéis pactado?_

Pero la pregunta quedó sin respuesta: Un violento crujido recorrió la sala; la madera bajo uno de los ex-druidas se levantó violentamente, proyectándolo contra una pared. El golpe fue brutal pero, antes de que el afectado llegara a caer, varias ramas y raíces surgieron de la tierra contra la que había impactado, inmovilizándolo contra el muro.

— _¡Asunrix, no!_

— _¡¿QUIÉN OS DIO LA ORDEN?! —_ preguntó el gran ciervo marrón, que ya había avanzado y posado el filo de su arma sobre el cuello del traidor—. _¡QUIERO NOMBRES!_

— _¡No... no puedo! ¡No sabe a qué fuerzas se enfrenta, Asunrix!_

— _¿Y tú?_

Como coletilla a esa pregunta, Asunrix golpeó el suelo con una pezuña trasera mientras su cornamenta brillaba con furia; a su espalda se escuchó un golpe y un quejido ahogado, seguido de las exclamaciones de los presentes y el grito de Hope Spell. El inmovilizado ciervo abrió los ojos de par en par, en shock por la atroz muerte de su compañero.

— _Dime lo que quiero saber, traidor, o tu muerte será mucho más lenta._

Una nueva rama, larga y fina, surgió de la tierra tras el aludido y se cerró firmemente en torno a su cuello, apretando poco a poco.

— _¡Sharp Mind!_ —gritó, aterrorizado—. _¡Fue Sharp Mind quien contactó con nosotros cuando patrullábamos las calas del norte, hace dos meses! ¡Nos lo mostró!_

— _¡¿QUÉ OS MOSTRÓ?!_

— _¡Al Señor de las Sombras! ¡Hablamos con él a través de una potra, y nos mostró lo que está por venir! ¡Este mundo está condenado, hicimos un trato para salvar Cérvidas!_

— _¡¿Qué trato?!_ —gritó Asunrix—. _¡HABLA!_

— _¡Recuperar un pergamino ciervo que traerían unos ponis para traducir y asesinar a Aitana Pones! ¡Ese fue el trato!_

La poni marrón trató de sortear a los guardias que, mirando la escena, la habían perdido de vista. Pero en seguida la detuvieron por lo que gritó:

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso exactamente?

—El quinto día... _agh_... de la tercera luna de Gaia. Hace dos meses.

Aitana maldijo para sus adentros. Asunrix siguió el interrogatorio.

— _¡¿De dónde venía el carguero con los no muertos?!_

— _No lo..._ —el ciervo no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la rama le estaba estrangulando. Asunrix la aflojó con su magia—. _No sé de dónde zarpó. Nunca me lo dijeron._

—¿Cómo era el barco? —cuestionó Aitana—. Descríbelo.

—Era... un carguero medio, una carabela grifo. Tenía cañones ocultos en su bodega, y la tripulación iba bien armada. Tenía marcas de disparos y fuego en la cubierta, por fuera estaban disimuladas.

—Y la potrilla, la que usaron para que hablaras con El Señor de las Sombras ese... ¿quién era?

—Era una esclava... me dijo su nombre, pero no era un nombre poni. "Anippa", creo. Murió después, cuando el demonio abandonó su cuerpo.

—No... —corrigió Aitana—. Debía ser "Anippe", un nombre de Egiptrot, significa "Hija del río de la vida". ¿Dónde viste a esa niña?

—Por favor —suplicó el traidor, ya que las ramas que le aprisionaban aumentaban su presión cada vez más—, suélteme, no puedo huir.

Por respuesta, Asunrix apretó un poco más la lanza contra su cuello.

—Sigue hablando.

—¡En su nave! ¡La vi en su nave, nos subieron a ella! Ya tenían un pequeño cargamento de esqueletos, pero eran muy pocos.

—¿Qué más viste? ¿En qué puertos atracó el barco? —el traidor dudó, lo que hizo que Asunrix le gritara—. ¡CONTESTA!

—Vi... ¡vi monedas sin cuño! ¡Espadas curvas, cimitarras, y tenían armas de pólvora, como los lobos! ¡Es todo lo que vi, no sé nada más!

—Entonces pasaron por el puerto pirata de Tortuga —concluyó Solnes, que se había mantenido al margen—. No puedes cargar un ejército no muerto sin llamar la atención: lo debieron hacer en varios puertos, de contrabando. Quizá varias naves distintas se reunieron en Tortuga para acabar de juntar a los no muertos en un solo carguero. También debieron asaltar algunos barcos en el camino, para conseguir nuevos cadáveres. Asunrix, ya tienes tu información, libéralo por favor.

Asunrix se mantuvo inmóvil, clavando su mirada en el traidor. Poco a poco retrocedió, separando la punta de la lanza del ciervo cobrizo y, con una orden mental, las raíces que lo aprisionaban se retiraron, dejándolo caer torpemente al suelo. Varias heridas se habían abierto en sus pezuñas, allá donde las finas ramas habían atravesado su piel. El ciervo respiró, aliviado de haber salvado, aunque fuera de momento, la vida.

Varios guerreros druida se adelantaron para detener al traidor, el cual no pensó siquiera en resistirse a ello. Pero, súbitamente, estos se detuvieron y miraron al mismo tiempo a Asunrix, alejándose del mismo unos pasos a continuación. El gran ciervo marrón se giró poco a poco para clavar sus ojos en el herido ciervo cobrizo; el guerrero repudiado por Gaia se levantó y retrocedió, topándose en seguida con la pared a su espalda; desesperado miró a todos los presentes.

—¡Me someteré a juicio, confesaré, pero no le dejéis hacerlo!

Solnes y varios de sus soldados conjuraron al mismo tiempo, tratando de guiar a Gaia para detener al enloquecido Maestro de la Guerra, pero, por alguna razón, esta no siguió sus indicaciones. El espíritu de Asunrix gritó a la madre naturaleza y, como si de un lago al que hubieran arrojado una piedra se tratara, el suelo se combó en ondas que desequilibraron a todos los presentes.

El ciervo cobrizo sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pezuñas; un temblor que, aún habiéndole sido negado su comunión con Gaia, conocía demasiado bien: el rugido de la naturaleza a punto de cobrarse una presa. Frente a él, el cuerpo de Asunrix se cubrió con pequeñas luces rojizas, elementales del fuego que acudían al grito de furia y destrucción de su hermano ciervo; pequeños espíritus plateados se unieron a la danza con los elementales del fuego y, a medida que lo hacían, arcos eléctricos recorrieron el cuerpo del Maestro de la Guerra. A medida que los espíritus se acumulaban en torno al druida sus rasgos se fueron recortando, hasta que el traidor solo pudo apreciar sus ojos cargados de odio y muerte.

El primero de los elementales saltó sobre el traidor, haciéndolo gritar. Poco a poco, cada espíritu de la naturaleza se unió al asalto, haciendo gritar al ciervo cobrizo hasta que sus gritos se tornaron una desgarradora e ignorada petición de clemencia.

Unos largos minutos después, Asunrix avanzó en silencio entre los guerreros ciervo a través de la neblina nauseabunda que había provocado con su magia. Nadie se atrevió a ponerse en su camino. Hope Spell vomitaba en su celda al haber sido testigo de la ira del druida; este último se situó durante un instante frente a su amigo Solnes y le habló en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos le escucharan.

— _Abandono mi rango. Voy a cazarlos._

En medio del shock, Asunrix abandonó la estancia, dejando a su espalda, en paredes opuestas, dos sanguinolentos mosaicos que una vez fueron los ciervos que rompieron sus juramentos, traicionando a su patria, su mundo y a la mismísima Gaia.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Si quieres vivir, no te alíes con el mago negro que dominó a Asunrix y le hizo matar al amor de su vida. Los Maestros de la Guerra son muy, muy brutos._


	25. Capítulo 24: Lecciones del pasado

El rítmico goteo sobre un charco de agua oculto en la oscuridad de las catacumbas fue eclipsado por el desgarrador grito de clemencia de un lobo, al cual le siguió el tintineo metálico de unas cadenas cuando la hembra asida a estas intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.

La joven loba, cuyo cuerpo mostraba múltiples heridas y hematomas causados por las torturas y abusos a los que había sido sometida, miró alrededor con el rostro truncado por el terror. Jadeaba agudos gemidos con cada respiración, dos surcos de lágrimas se habían formado en la suciedad de su pelaje; sus patas traseras eran libres pero, con el cuello amarrado a una cadena que colgaba de la pared, no le servían de nada. De hecho, tan corta era la atadura que no la permitía siquiera tumbarse en el suelo.

Un nuevo grito cruzó la estancia a través de la puerta que la cerraba. Mujâhid, así se llamaba el macho, amigo suyo de toda la vida, y era el último que sería asesinado antes de que vinieran a por ella. Así había sido con los otros cuatro. Trató de mover las garras delanteras, pero estas estaban firmemente encadenadas entre si, y el collar de metal en torno a su cuello no mostró cambio alguno que la permitiera aflojarlo; sus patas estaban doloridas y, en torno a los grilletes, grandes ampollas se abrían. Durante días se había desesperado por el dolor de las mismas pero, en esos momentos, el mismo se había acallado por su instinto de supervivencia.

Los gritos de Mujâhid se fueron apagando poco a poco, a lo largo de un lento minuto. Las súplicas se convirtieron en llantos de dolor, estos en quedos gruñidos y, finalmente, llegó el silencio. La loba supo lo que eso significaba, había ocurrido con todos sus compañeros antes. Volvió a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que sus heridas se abrieran una vez más y formaran un camino de sangre sobre su pelaje marrón; escuchó voces y movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, un golpe sordo y amortiguado, como si hubieran arrojado un saco al pavimento. Alguien se acercó a la puerta y metió una llave en la cerradura.

— _¡No! ¡No por favor, no lo hagáis!_

De nada sirvieron sus súplicas: un unicornio y un poni de tierra se acercaron a la prisionera; la loba primero se alejó pero, cuando el poni terrestre desató el amarre de su cuello, se lanzó contra él, garras por delante, luchando por su vida. El unicornio respondió al segundo, rodeándola con un aura oscura e inmovilizándola en el aire. Su compañero se revolvió y coceó violentamente a la prisionera en el vientre; esta tosió sangre y, cuando la magia la liberó, cayó al suelo luchando por seguir respirando por encima del incapacitante dolor.

La malherida joven sintió cómo la levantaban, ignorando sus débiles esfuerzos por impedirlo. Entró en una nueva estancia, que a duras penas recordaba de cuando la trajeron al calabozo, del cual no había salido en ningún momento desde su secuestro. Había símbolos tallados en el suelo y el techo, y algo que parecía un altar en el centro de un pentagrama. Había un olor que hizo que se activaran por igual sus instintos de cazadora y los de supervivencia; un olor que, aunque había sentido anteriormente, en esta ocasión venía acompañado por una sensación mágica de terror. La misma sensación que había sentido por primera vez cuando los zombies ígneos trajeron la maldición de la Fiebre Infernal por todos los Reinos lobo.

Olía a sangre.

Apreció que, en una esquina, había varios bultos apilados; cuando reconoció una mandíbula desencajada en uno de los mismos, gritó e intentó saltar de la espalda de poni que la llevaba. Sin embargo, una garra se cerró en torno a su cuello, levantándola con facilidad como si fuera una muñeca. Frente a ella apareció un grifo de ojos rojos y plumas negras, el mismo que había dirigido las torturas de aquel culto de psicópatas. Sin esfuerzo alguno la llevó hasta el altar del centro de la estancia y la colocó sobre el mismo, sujetándola hasta que alguien afianzó las cadenas de sus grilletes en esquinas opuestas del mismo. Pudo sentir el pelaje de su espalda empaparse con la sangre todavía tibia de Mujâhid.

— _¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor, haré lo que queráis!_

Alrededor de diez figuras formaron un círculo a su alrededor: ponis, grifos y lobos por igual. Todas ellas iban cubiertas por túnicas marrones y empezaron a cantar una oración en un idioma desconocido para ella. Pero, a pesar de ello, cada sílaba, cada cántico, la horrorizaba, como si estos fueran un insulto contra la divinidad en si misma. La hembra se combó hacia adelante, tirando con sus cuatro extremidades con todas sus fuerzas, tratando en vano de romper las ataduras. Una vez más suplicó por su vida, a medida que los cánticos crecían en intensidad. Hubo un movimiento demasiado cerca de su cara y, por puro instinto, lanzó una dentellada hacia el mismo. Erró en su ataque, y la garra del grifo se cerró en torno a su garganta, obligándola a mirar a sus ojos antinaturalmente rojos.

— _¿Quieres vivir, loba?_ —le preguntó el grifo en lobo.

— _¡Sí, por favor, sí! ¡Haré lo que quieras, lo que quieras!_

— _¿Jurarías servir al Señor de las Sombras?_

— _¡Lo juro, juro lealtad! —_ gritó ella, con un deje de esperanza en su voz— _. Haré lo que haga falta, por favor..._

El grifo sonrió y retrocedió un par de pasos. La loba sintió su sangre helarse cuando lo vio sacar de entre los pliegues de su túnica una elaborada daga ritual.

— _Entonces lo servirás con tu muerte._

— _¡No, por favor!_

La hembra no dejó de gritar en ningún momento, pidiendo clemencia y socorro, mientras el culto diabolista ejecutaba el ritual. La magia del Tártaro se hizo presente, distorsionando la realidad en torno a la elegida para el sacrificio. Como el calor distorsiona la luz, la sala y los cultistas se difuminaron ante sus ojos; voces que no procedían de ninguno de los presentes sonaron débilmente en sus oídos, saboreando su próximo festín. Las runas del círculo se iluminaron con llamas al principio pero, tras unos segundos, como si de agua se tratara, un río de sombras las cubrieron, dejando la sala en la penumbra.

El líder cultista levantó la daga ante la aterrorizada loba, mientras las sombras tomaban la misma.

—¡Señor de las Sombras, acepta el alma de esta mortal, que su vida te proporcione el poder para regresar a este mundo!

— _¡No lo hagas, por favor!_

El grito de la loba siguió a la primera puñalada, la cual fue seguida de muchas otras; todas ellas pensadas para no matar de inmediato, si no dejando que el sacrificio se desangrara rápidamente. La sangre de la hembra cayó en torno al altar, recorriendo una serie de canales tallados en la piedra que la dirigieron, como un río rojizo, hasta las runas que formaban el círculo en sí. A medida que el líquido vital hacía contacto con las mismas, estas brillaron una luz blanquecina, y las voces provenientes del Tártaro aumentaron sus frenéticos susurros, satisfechas con la ofrenda.

El último aliento de vida fue exhalado por la loba. La magia todavía duró unos segundos más, antes de apagarse poco a poco. Los cultistas guardaron silencio, esperando las instrucciones de su líder.

—El señor de las Sombras nos recompensará por estos sacrificios, hermanos —exclamó el grifo ceremoniosamente—. Dos machos y cuatro hembras, torturados hasta que aceptaron cualquier cosa que les ordenáramos, voluntades quebradas que alimentarán el poder de nuestro señor. ¡El día de su retorno se acerca, y nosotros seremos sus generales, tanto en este mundo como en el Tártaro!

—¡Salve! —corearon los cultistas.

—Recogedlo todo, debemos irnos.

Todos los presentes cumplieron la orden, dirigiéndose a varias salas contiguas a recoger los enseres del culto. El gran grifo iba a hacer lo propio cuando sus agudos sentidos lo alertaron de un sonido metálico. Se giró hacia la entrada de las catacumbas, donde podía ver a los dos vigías poni en pie, inmóviles en sus posiciones.

—¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Habéis visto algo?

El líder cultista sintió que algo le rozaba una garra; en el suelo vio una pequeña bola de madera y metal que humeaba ligeramente. Cuando volvió a mirar a la entrada, los dos ponis cayeron al suelo y, tras ellos, aparecieron dos grandes y afilados ojos rosas brillando en la oscuridad. Por un instante creyó que se trataba de los ojos de un dragón, pero no tardó en apreciar que se trataba de una yegua de pelaje gris azulado, aunque era difícil verlo en la oscuridad.

—¡ALARMA! ¡NOS ATACAN!

Fue entonces cuando varias bombas de humo detonaron en toda la estancia. Los cultistas empezaron a gritar órdenes a ciegas, buscando de la misma forma al ser que les atacaba. No pasaron más que unos segundos antes de que se escuchara el inconfundible sonido del metal clavándose en carne, seguido de un quejido sanguinolento. El grifo negro se dirigió a la fuente del mismo, pero solo logró tropezar con el cadáver de uno de los diabolistas.

Hubo entonces un nuevo grito de dolor... en la esquina opuesta de la sala. Sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades si seguía jugando en el terreno de ese cazador, voló rápidamente hasta un pequeño círculo de runas tallado en un extremo del pentagrama principal.

—¡Invocadlo, invocadlo ahora!

Otros dos cultistas se unieron a su líder para hacer una rápida invocación, a medida que sus compañeros morían a su alrededor. Un pentagrama de fuego se formó entre los tres invocadores, superponiéndose al círculo ritual, y la magia demoníaca manó a través del mismo, saturando las mentes de los presentes con el poder antinatural del Tártaro. El fuego creció en tamaño e intensidad y se condensó en una bola que empezó a adquirir una forma vagamente cuadrúpeda. El grifo, jadeando por el esfuerzo, retrocedió y gritó:

—¡Vamos, tenemos que reagruparnos!

Hubo una apresurada huida a través de las catacumbas, sin preocuparse en tratar de ayudar a sus hermanos caídos. Cuando el último cultista que no pudo huir abandonó el mundo de los vivos, un tremendo rugido se escuchó. Las llamas surgieron de la boca del demonio recién invocado, cubriendo la mayor parte de la sala del ritual, tratando de alcanzar al enemigo de la Hermandad de las Sombras a ciegas.

El intenso calor provocó que el humo artificial de las bombas se consumiera, revelando la sala de nuevo. El gran demonio, un caótico cruce entre un tigre y un dragón, se interponía ante la salida que habían escogido los diabolistas para huir. La sala estaba iluminada por las llamas que habían prendido en varios puntos de la misma, revelando al atacante. Su pelaje azul grisáceo tenía unas pocas manchas de sangre ajenas; en sus patas delanteras, dos cuchillas estaban plegadas mediante ingeniosos resortes, cubiertas por el mismo espeso líquido. La Cazadora Batpony Rise Love miró al demonio de la destrucción que se alzaba ante ella; sus afiladas pupilas brillaron, estudiando a la criatura que se interponía entre ella y sus presas. El cuadrúpedo diablo volvió a rugir; Rise voló a pocos centímetros del suelo, desplegó sus armas y bufó como un gato furioso, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

La cacería no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

A cientos de millas de ese lugar, una batponi de pelaje gris oscuro y crin azul violácea aguardaba pacientemente a que el sonido que surgía del baño de su diosa guardara silencio. Portaba una armadura ligera de la guardia Lunar: un petral oscuro con una única gema en su centro que la identificaba como oficial; sus patas estaban cubiertas con fundas de metal, y dos cuchillas surgían de cada uno de los cascos delanteros, aunque en ese momento estaban retraídas hacia atrás. Cuando dejó de oír el correr el agua en el dormitorio real, esperó unos segundos antes de llamar a la puerta.

—¡ADELANTE!

La voz real de la princesa Luna hizo que la guardia tuviera que taparse sus sensibles oídos, a pesar de que la puerta amortiguó parte del sonido. Justo después, en un tono más natural, escuchó a la princesa Luna decir "Oh, disculpadnos. Adelante". La batponi hizo lo propio, todavía tambaleándose ligeramente. La princesa Luna, recién aseada tras despertar, se estaba colocando la corona. La oficial hizo un saludo militar seguido de una respetuosa reverencia.

—Mi diosa, os traigo los informes de sus agentes.

—Se lo agradezco, cabo Midnight Blossom*. Denos un momento.

La alicornio conjuró, haciendo que su cuerno brillara ligeramente. Las paredes se cubrieron con una capa de energía violácea que parecía evitar que el sonido reverberara en la estancia.

—Ya no pueden escucharnos.

Midnight siguió a Luna hasta un escritorio, sentándose cada una en sillas opuestas, para después sacar varios pergaminos que llevaba encima.

—Hay tres informes principales, mi Diosa: El primero, respecto al número inusualmente elevado de desapariciones, y los otros dos provenientes de nuestros agentes en Germarenia y los Reinos Lobo.

—¿Desapariciones?

—Sí. Un analista ha notado una... anomalía, un incremento en el número de desapariciones sin resolver.

Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora, Midnight Blossom mostró recortes de prensa, informes policiales, estadísticas y mapas destacando este hecho: en toda Equestria habían aumentado el número de desapariciones. Aunque era poco común, en un país con varios millones de habitantes no era de extrañar que varios ponis se declararan desaparecidos día a día. La mayor parte de veces estas desapariciones se acababan resolviendo.

Sin embargo, en los últimos tres meses los casos sin resolver se habían multiplicado. Era un porcentaje ínfimo, y todos los casos se repartían a lo largo y ancho de la geografía del país, sin ningún enlace aparente. Solamente un investigador cuya vista abarcara toda Equestria habría notado este incremento.

—Según los analistas de la Guardia Lunar es cuestión de tiempo que este hecho sea notado por el público, si sigue esta tendencia.

—Nós queremos asignar a la Guardia Lunar a investigar estos casos.

—Ya está hecho, mi Diosa.

La cabo guardó varios documentos y sacó un par de pergaminos tras decir eso. Sabía bien que a Luna le gustaba ir al grano y no perder el tiempo, era el momento de pasar al siguiente tema.

—Hace unas horas, los agentes asignados a Germarenia mandaron un mensaje informando de que se han producido desapariciones. Un análisis preliminar indica que estas han seguido un patrón muy similar al equestriano, sin embargo ha ocurrido en un espacio de tiempo menor que en nuestro reino, y las autoridades han dado la voz de alarma. Nuestros agentes encontraron una pista e informaron antes de seguirla.

—¿Han informado de sus progresos?

—No hemos tenido más noticias de ellos, mi Diosa. Todo indica que han caído.

Luna observó a la soldado durante unos segundos.

—¿Quienes eran los agentes?

—Un espía unicornio, y un cazador Batpony, mi diosa.

—¿Alguna pisa de a qué se enfrentaron?

—Diabolistas; según su último mensaje, mencionaron a un "Señor de las Sombra", pero no dieron más detalles.

La oscura alicornio se sentó en su escritorio, apoyando la cabeza en un casco delantero. Un Cazador Batpony había sido asesinado... ¿cómo era posible? Los Cazadores eran mortales, cierto, pero también se contaban entre lo mejores espías, guerreros y asesinos de Equestria. Seres que habían sucumbido a la oscuridad, pero habían logrado regresar para caminar en un delicado equilibrio entre la cordura y la psicopatía. Si alguien había logrado asesinar a uno de estos agentes de élite, tenía que saber muy bien a qué se enfrentaba.

—¿Qué hay de los Reinos Lobo? ¿Noticias de Rise Love?

—Rise Love ha enviado un mensaje hace apenas una hora, aunque solo ha dado un nombre, mi diosa. Aquí tiene.

Diciendo esto, la batpony le tendió un pergamino a Luna, el cual esta recogió con su magia. Las esquinas del mismo estaban ligeramente quemadas, indicando que había sido enviado mediante un hechizo alquímico, una imitación del fuego mágico de algunos dragones como Spike.

" _Cuartel Central:_

 _El objetivo no parece hallarse en mi actual situación, abandonó el país antes de mi llegada. He seguido su pista y he dado con sus seguidores, un culto diabolista. Ha habido desapariciones de lobos jóvenes, puedo afirmar que están organizando un gran sacrificio para un demonio al que llaman 'El señor de las sombras'._

 _Me comunicaré cuando tenga más información._

 _La Luna guía mi vuelo."_

"La Luna guía mi vuelo", una sencilla frase en clave, cuyo significado era "voy a cazarlos". La sangre iba a correr esa noche en los Reinos Lobo.

—Rise Love debe estar enfrentándose al culto mientras nós conversamos.

—Así es, mi diosa.

—¿Hay algo más que nós debamos saber, Midnigh Blossom?

—Solo una noticia más: Al parecer, hace unas horas, se produjo un ataque en Lutnia, un ejército No-Muerto.

—¿No es allí donde se encuentra la arqueóloga Aitana Pones?

—Sí, pero de momento no disponemos de más información. Temo que por la mañana la prensa sepa más que nosotros mismos.

—Bien —respondió Luna, destruyendo el pergamino de Rise Love con su magia—. Nós agradecemos su trabajo, cabo. Retírese.

La cabo batpony se cuadró frente a la princesa de la noche y se retiró. Luna se quedó unos instantes tumbada en un diván, pensativa, sin saber bien cómo actuar a continuación. Salió al balcón de sus aposentos y miró el paisaje nocturno que se alzaba frente a ella. Quiso el azar (o quizá el equipo meteorológico de Canterlot) que las nubes se apartaran en aquel momento, revelando la luna que iluminó el terreno. Frente a ella, la oscuridad fue muriendo a medida que la reina de la noche tomaba el firmamento, bañando los alrededores en su luz hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Su sola visión relajó a Luna, ayudándola a pensar con un poco más de claridad. Las sombras en su mente se despejaron y el denso manto de incertidumbre se levantó de sus pensamientos. No podía callarse, tenía que soltarlo, y Celestia esta vez tendría que escucharla.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo, rodeando el imponente castillo blanco para dirigirse a la torre oriental del mismo, en la que los aposentos de Celestia se encontraban, con la luz todavía encendida.

* * *

—Sinceramente, Luna, no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

Celestia concluyó esa frase bebiendo un sorbo de infusión, ya que un té podría impedirle dormir bien durante la noche. Dejó la taza delicadamente con su magia en la mesa. Luna, que a duras penas había tocado su propio té, observó incrédula a su hermana.

—Celestia, no pueden ser casualidades. Algo se está moviendo, más allá de donde nosotras podemos ver.

—Explícate, por favor.

—Empecemos con el alzamiento de Manresht en los Reinos Lobo y cómo un nigromante intentó secuestrarlo.

—Según el testimonio de la misma poni que lo liberó en Manehattan, poniendo decenas de miles de vidas en peligro.

—Sin embargo los agentes que sirven a nós… —Luna se corrigió rápidamente al notar sus dejes milenarios—. Perdón, nós queremos decir: mis agentes han podido confirmar la existencia del nigromante Dark Art, y que la Fiebre Infernal fue erradicada la misma noche en que Manresht fue capturado.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Celestia en tono condescendiente—, asumamos que eso es cierto, y que un mago loco intentó hacerse con un diabolista milenario en la otra punta del mundo. ¿Cómo nos afecta eso?

—Manresht habló, en Manhattan, del regreso de "El señor de las sombras". Y ese es un nombre que nuestros agentes han escuchado mucho últimamente: en Germarenia o los Reinos Lobo, por ejemplo, se han encontrado grupos diabolistas ofreciendo sacrificios al mismo demonio.

Celestia suspiró, tratando de moderar sus palabras.

—Luna, sabemos bien que los diabolistas existen. Sin embargo, no están actuando dentro de Equestria, y cuando lo hacen son grupos minoritarios. No entiendo por qué estás tan... vigilante, con ellos.

—¡Por que se han dado también desapariciones en Equestria, Celestia! ¿Es que no nos habéis escuchado?

Celestia le dedicó una mirada a su hermana exactamente igual que cuando la regañaba sin palabras cuando eran potrillas. Apuró su taza de té y, mientras hacía levitar la tiara desde su cabeza hasta la mesita de noche, expuso:

—Desde mi punto de vista, no veo motivos para pensar que un culto de diabolistas pueda estar poniendo en peligro nuestra nación. Sin embargo, encargaré que se organicen patrullas por los pueblos más aislados, y que estas sean entrenadas en la detección y el combate contra las criaturas del Tártaro.

—Hermana, quizá tus agentes deberían...

—Mis agentes se hallan vigilando los reinos vecinos, Luna —interrumpió Celestia—. Teniendo en cuenta que varios de ellos se encuentran en Germarenia y los Reinos Lobo, me sorprende que no me hayan informado de la presencia de cultos diabolistas.

—¡Porque tú los instruyes para mirar solo lo evidente! ¿Qué esperáis, Celestia, que los villanos aparezcan frente a Canterlot informando de sus planes? Eso no ocurre siempre así.

—Luna, no puedo iniciar una caza de brujas. Si tienes pruebas concretas, házmelo saber y haremos algo al respecto. Pero de momento solo me has mostrado hechos aislados que supones están relacionados entre sí.

—¿Y qué hay del "Señor de la Sombras"? ¿No te parece una relación?

—Luna, ¡por todo lo que es sagrado! ¿Cuántos señores de las sombras crees que hay en el Tártaro? Si supiéramos el nombre real del demonio al que sirven, quizá podríamos hallar una relación y actuar.

Luna observó unos segundos a su hermana, antes de levantarse en silencio para ir a sus aposentos.

—No te preocupes, hermanita, no va a pasar nada.

Esas palabras hicieron que la princesa de la noche se detuviera y, mirando al suelo, respondiera:

—Celestia, ¿recuerdas cuando... nós perdimos la razón?

La blanca alicornio se quedó inmóvil ante esa pregunta, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Eso ocurrió hace mil años, Luna, ya no eres esa yegua. Tú no eres Nightmare Moon.

—Lo sé... pero hay algo que no entiendes. Sé lo que tú crees, y lo que dicen los libros de historia, pero esa no es la verdad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Luna se giró y clavó sus ojos en Celestia.

—No perdimos la razón en una sola noche, hermana: cuando nós nos tornamos en un... monstruo, había preparado mi golpe con mucha paciencia.

—¿Qué? Luna, eso no es posible, todo ocurrió en una sola noche, creo que debes haberlo...

—¿Soñado? —dijo Luna, con una amarga risita— Hermana, somos nós la que vigila los sueños del mundo, no tratéis de aleccionarme con los mismos. No fue una pesadilla, Celestia: el momento en el que la oscuridad tomó mi alma no fue cuando me mostré ante ti como Nightmare Moon, fue mucho antes.

Celestia se levantó, con la mandíbula temblando ligeramente ante lo que oía.

—¿Desde cuándo, Luna? ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—En el combate contra el Rey Sombra. Me hechizó como a ti, pero me afectó de forma diferente.**

—¡Eso fue casi cincuenta años antes de... Nightmare Moon! ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

—¡Porque nós preparamos el golpe de estado durante todo ese tiempo!

La alicornio blanca retrocedió unos pasos, sin creerse lo que Luna le estaba confesando.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? ¡No lo entiendo, Luna, ¿por qué?!

—Para que entiendas, Celestia. Nós hemos estado... _al otro lado._ Nós ya no somos Nightmare Moon, pero lo fuimos, y olvidarlo no nos ayudará. Aprendí que el juego de poderes es como el ajedrez: se deben colocar los peones en los lugares adecuados y, llegado el momento, atacar.

—¡Lo que dices son locuras, Luna! Solo estuviste tú, y un grupo de locos que decidieron organizar disturbios, ¡no hubo ningún peón ayudando a Nightmare Moon! ¡Déjate de locuras y ve a dormir!

Celestia se giró, furibunda, negándose a escuchar más locuras por parte de su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, dos simples palabra la alarmaron al instante.

—Black Wind.

Ese nombre activó un recuerdo en la mente de Celestia, un recuerdo que llevaba dormido casi un milenio.

—¿Qué?

—El general Black Wind, ¿recuerdas que murió en uno de esos "disturbios"?

—¡Fue un disturbio en Cloudsdale, no hay nada más que decir sobre ello!

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué hay del capitán de la guardia Iron Shield? ¿De la gran maga Moon Singer? ¿De la templaria Loud Mass, de los sargentos Copper Lance y Night Hunter, del sargento de tu guardia personal Gold Helmet, de...?

—¡Luna, para, ya basta! ¡Los recuerdo, pero no puedo creer que tú tuvieras algo que ver con sus...!

—¡Nós lo hicimos, Celestia!

Luna avanzó unos pasos, clavando su mirada con fuerza en los ojos de su hermana. Tenía que hacerla entender, a cualquier precio.

—Los auténticos villanos, aquellos que nos pueden poner a todos en peligro, no son tan poderosos como Discord: prepararán sus planes poco a poco y, cuando se dejen ver, será cuando estos ya estén actuando. Nós lo hicimos así, Celestia, pero gracias a los Titanes, actué antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que la última parte del plan, la que nós ignoramos en nuestra locura, era... robar los Elementos de la Armonía. Y si hubiera salido como nós... como Nightmare Moon quería, ¡hoy no tendríamos esta conversación, pues una de nosotras habría perecido en el combate que libramos!

Luna se volvió hacia el balcón y desplegó sus alas para marcharse de vuelta a su torreón. Sin embargo giró la cabeza, manteniendo contacto visual con su hermana mientras sentenciaba aquella conversación.

—Nós no esperaremos a que nuestros enemigos se muestren, Celestia. Por eso estos ligeros signos son tan importantes: Debemos adelantarnos a ellos, si queremos proteger a nuestros súbditos. Manda a tus agentes investigar los bajos fondos y las desapariciones, hermana, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Con esas palabras, Luna salió al balcón y echó a volar hacia sus propios aposentos. Celestia la observó durante todo el trayecto. Finalmente, la princesa solar se dirigió hacia las cocinas con un suspiro, negando para si misma, sabiendo que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño facilmente.

La princesa Luna, una vez en sus aposentos, abrió las cortinas y ventanas para dejar entrar la luz de la luna, quedando la estancia en una penumbra plateada. Se tumbó en una alfombra circular, manteniendo la cabeza alta y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose rápidamente en un profundo estado de trance. Un hecho excepcional para la mayoría de ponis, pero que formaba parte de la rutina de la princesa de la noche.

Después de todo, era su obligación velar por los sueños de sus pequeños poni. Además, esa corta meditación le serviría para calmarse tras la tensa conversación con su hermana.

Pasados pocos minutos, Luna abrió los ojos al Muro de los Sueños, el plano en el que convivían los espíritus con los sueños de los seres sentientes y que separaba el mundo físico del caos primordial. Podía ver los sueños de los pequeños ponis que dormían como esferas luminosas de distintos colores recortadas contra una versión difuminada y dispersa del mundo real. Algunas sombras se dejaban entrever, sin afectar salvo contadas ocasiones a los sueños: espíritus y elementales.

Su rutina no tuvo ningún sobresalto fuera de lo habitual. En alguna ocasión vio un sueño siendo asaltado por espíritus del terror, en cuyos casos actuaba directamente. En su experiencia, Luna había aprendido que había dos cosas que provocaban las pesadillas: los miedos y traumas de un ser sentiente, y los espíritus del terror y las pesadillas. Estos últimos eran los más fáciles de solucionar, solo debía entrar en dichos sueños para ayudar a la desafortunada víctima de estos infames espíritus. Cuando se trataba de una pesadilla provocada por miedos o traumas su trabajo podía extenderse durante bastante tiempo, varias noches incluso. Luna solía reír para si misma pensando que de no ser la princesa alicornio sería una excelente psicóloga.

Fue al salir de la mente de un soñador, de vuelta al plano onírico, que Luna observó una figura translúcida frente a ella. Tenía una forma que recordaba vagamente a algún tipo de criatura bípeda, pero sus contornos cambiaban continuamente como si estuviera danzando con un viento inexistente.

—Cuán extraño, parece que nos estés mirando. ¿Sois un elemental del aire?

El ser no respondió ni hizo gesto alguno. En lugar de ello voló rápidamente en torno a la forma espiritual de Luna para, finalmente, volver a situarse frente a ella, extendiendo una de sus extremidades superiores.

—¡Esto es sorprendente! Jamás vimos a un elemental interactuar con las formas oníricas ¿por qué tú si lo haces?

Luna esperó en vano una respuesta, pero el elemental voló de nuevo en torno a la yegua para, finalmente, detenerse y extender una de sus extremidades hacia ella. Algo dubitativa, Luna acercó su casco hacia la criatura y, al tocarla, se sintió arrastrada por una gran fuerza, sin entender bien qué ocurría, y el mundo estalló en una amalgama de blancos y negros.

Tan solo pasaron unos momentos cuando Luna, súbitamente, sintió que sus pezuñas se hundían en algo húmedo y frío, siendo consciente de tener nuevamente un cuerpo físico. El aliento frente a su hocico se condensó en una densa nube de vaho, y la temperatura del aire cayó drásticamente. Su corazón se disparó cuando sintió una amenaza que no podía percibir; el frío se clavaba en su alma, y esta le gritaba que huyera. Se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña, cerca de una senda cubierta por la nieve. Y, desde un pueblo en la cima, una nube oscura descendía a toda velocidad.

Había una potrilla, de pelaje gris y crines celestes galopando montaña abajo, dejando un sendero de huellas en la nieve. Y tras ella se aproximaba... la oscuridad. Una oscuridad sólida, reptante y hambrienta que daba caza a esa pequeña. Luna no sabía lo que era ni cómo había llegado ahí, pero no importaba. Rápidamente llamó a la magia para hacer frente a lo que quisiera ser esa sombra. Estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo cuando escuchó un gruñido a su espalda. Un gruñido que, curiosamente, pudo entender como si estuviera usando palabras poni.

—No debes temer por la cría poni, vidente. Estás en un sueño.

Luna siguió la voz. Tumbada sobre la nieve había una inmensa loba de pelaje blanco, ligeramente plateado a causa de las canas. Sus ojos heterocrómicos, ámbar el izquierdo y azul el derecho, observaban la escena con la calma y la sabiduría que solo concede la experiencia de la edad.

—¿Nós estamos en un sueño?

—Sí. Estás en mi propio sueño, vidente de las estrellas.

La alicornio miró alrededor, ignorando a la potrilla que seguía corriendo y no tardó en notar el plano onírico alzándose más allá de donde alcanzaba su vista. Jamás le había ocurrido el adentrarse en un sueño sin ser consciente de ello.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Requería hablar contigo, vidente. Los espíritus del aire ayudaron a localizar tu espíritu, y han permitido que nos conozcamos en el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Esa es tu… forma física?

La loba observó a Luna con gesto mohíno, antes de volver a fijarse en la potrilla. Su carrera se había convertido en un cansado trote a medida que las fuerzas y la voluntad por sobrevivir la abandonaban.

—Soy tu equivalente para mi raza y mis manadas: Soy la líder y vidente de los lobos invernales, los señores de la noche y el invierno. _La noche es nuestro reino, la nieve nuestra hermana. Nuestros aullidos llaman a la tormenta_ *** —recitó la loba como un mantra—. Y tú eres la vidente de las estrellas, aquella que vela por los sueños de sus manadas y que trae la luz en la oscuridad. Princesa Luna es tu nombre.

La alicornio se tumbó frente a la gran loba blanca. "Vidente de las estrellas" era un título que no había esperado recibir, pero era no era sorprendente que algunas expresiones de la loba no encajaran con las palabras poni. ¿Lobos inteligentes como un poni? No sabía de su existencia, aunque había leyendas...

—No habría esperado que una loba pudiera hablar nuestro idioma.

—Estamos en mi propio sueño, yo decido lo que ocurre en el mismo. Solo cuando recibo una premonición soy incapaz de hacerlo.

Luna se fijó en la potrilla que ya había caído, viendo con horror cómo sus ojos perdían el brillo de la vida y empezaban a tornarse completamente negros. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

—¿Esto es una visión?

—Lo fue, hoy día solo es un recuerdo de la misma, pues solo se cumplió en parte. De hecho conoces a esta poni, princesa Luna.

Esta última volvió a observar a la potrilla, sorprendida por la revelación. Pelaje gris y crines celestes con algunos mechones blancos, y sus ojos eran dorados antes de que la sombra los tomara. Recordó entonces que, hacía algo más de un año, una extraña poni apareció en Flowerville, ayudando a salvar el pueblo de un libro maldito. _"Grauj es mi nombre"._ Pero los ojos de aquella loba sin garras eran ambarinos, y no dorados, y sus crines eran mayoritariamente blancas con mechones celeste.

—¿Sweetie Grauj****?

—Sí. La hija de mi hermana poni, mi propia hija. La guiaste en su búsqueda hacia el pueblo poni de la montaña. Te doy las gracias.

—Fue... un placer. Había oído la historia de un pueblo maldito llamado Mountain Peak, en las tierras salvajes, supuse que quizá pudiera encontrar sus orígenes en las cercanías del mismo. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Fatas negras —explicó escuetamente la loba.

Súbitamente, el mundo cambió en torno a Luna. La montaña se difuminó en un borrón marrón que, poco a poco, fue definiéndose. A su alrededor se formó una acogedora cabaña de montaña, en cuya chimenea crepitaba el fuego. La princesa de la noche estaba muy sorprendida; había visto ponis capaces de modificar sus sueños a su antojo, al menos en parte. Sin embargo esta loba doblegaba sus sueños a su voluntad, como quien pasa la página de un libro.

Pero había algo extraño: dos criaturas estaban presentes, riendo, aunque una usaba extraños ladridos divertidos. Una joven yegua de pelaje gris y crines blancas y rubias se hallaba en el suelo, aguantándose la barriga y riendo a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos. A su lado una loba de pelaje blanco hacía lo mismo, pero sus gruñidos eran palabras que Luna podía entender. La alicornio no tardó en darse cuenta que era la misma loba que la había traído ahí, pero mucho más joven.

—¡No sé por qué me río! —dijo la joven yegua—. ¡Tuvo que ser horrible!

—Pero es que se chocó contra mi… ¡y rebotó! ¡Tendrías que haberlo…!

Ambas figuras, súbitamente, se deshicieron en volutas de humo que desaparecieron rápidamente.

—No debí mostrarte esto; los sueños van ligados a nuestros recuerdos, y este lugar tiene muchos para mi, pasé mucho tiempo aquí durante mi juventud. Supongo que te sentirás más cómoda en una madriguera poni. ¿Temes algo, vidente de las estrellas? Veo la inquietud en tu alma.

—Nós todavía desconocemos qué hacemos aquí —explicó Luna tras unos segundos de duda—. Tú nos llamas "vidente", mas es incorrecto ya que no puedo vaticinar el futuro.

—Hay algo más, vidente de las estrellas. Un temor que portas conmigo desde hace unas lunas. Yo sí soy una vidente en el sentido que dices, y he visto algunos hechos en tu territorio, pero necesito saber si mis visiones son acertadas antes de alertarte de las mismas.

La loba observó a Luna en silencio, escuchando sus palabras respetuosamente. Esta dudó durante unos instantes, pero por alguna razón esa loba le inspiraba confianza. Luna siempre había sabido leer las intenciones de otros seres como un libro abierto, y no podía sentir ninguna intención oscura en su extraña anfitriona.

—En mi territorio hay movimiento en la sombras. Mis mejores cazadores intentan seguir el rastro, pero este es escurridizo. Han desaparecido muchos ponis, pero en distintos lugares de forma que nadie sospeche. Nós creemos que un gran mal proveniente del Tártaro se aproxima a Equestria, pero no hemos logrado encontrar ninguna pista que me ayude a proteger a los míos.

La gran cazadora blanca se giró hacia el fuego cuando Luna terminó de hablar y se quedó con la mirada fija en el mismo durante varios segundos.

—No encontrarás rastro alguno en mis visiones, vidente de las estrellas. Hace algunas lunas que tengo visiones recurrentes sobre el territorio de los ponis del sur. Mis sueños muestran aquello que podría ocurrir, y he visto muchos futuros diferentes para tus manadas.

—¿Futuros diferentes?

—El destino no está escrito, pero existen posibilidades, posibles caminos que el futuro puede tomar. Mis visiones me los muestran, pero no sé cuál va a ser el que recorramos.

—Entiendo. Por favor, muéstranos qué has visto.

La vidente de los lobos invernales asintió y el mundo volvió a cambiar alrededor de Luna. Al poco dejó de sentir su propio cuerpo, incapaz de controlar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era algo impensable, jamás se había visto envuelta en un sueño que no pudiera controlar, pero no sentía miedo. Al poco estaba al aire libre, en un día cubierto por densas nubes como jamás las había visto. Pudo distinguir la inconfundible silueta de Canterlot y, frente a ella, había ponis. Habitantes de Equestria con expresiones de dolor y derrota en sus rostros, cuyas pezuñas se hallaban encadenadas con gruesos grilletes.

" _He visto a tus manadas ser privadas de la libertad..."_

Luna podía escuchar la voz de la loba en su propia mente. La escena volvió a cambiar para mostrar a un ejército formado tanto por la Guardia Solar como la Lunar. Escuchó una orden militar gritada a todo pulmón y, al localizar su origen, distinguió a Shining Armor en primera linea, organizando los soldados. Frente a los ponis se alzaba un ejército de criaturas demoníacas, infinitamente más numeroso que ellos.

" _...y también las he visto luchar hasta la muerte."_

Los demonios cargaron contra la formación Equestriana y, justo antes de que ambos ejércitos chocaran, el mundo se desvaneció para reformarse en lo que parecía el interior del castillo de Canterlot. Al instante, el suelo estalló y sus restos empezaron a volar a toda velocidad en círculos. Se formaron agua y fuego de la nada que se unieron al giro, al tiempo que miles de relámpagos surgían de todos los lugares. Y en el centro de esa vorágine de destrucción había la silueta de un poni, un unicornio.

" _He visto el agua, la tierra, el fuego y la tormenta danzar con la muerte, dominados por un ser de inmenso poder. Lo he visto traicionar a los suyos, lo he visto dominar a los señores del Fuego y la Destrucción."_

Tan rápido como había aparecido, la estancia se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por lo que parecían unas cuevas, quizá unas catacumbas. Había ponis aglomerados en las mismas, gritando aterrorizados, hasta que una voz gritó "¡Silencio! ¡Tranquilizaos!"; un semental unicornio de color verde menta y crines marrones se subió a una roca y empezó a repartir instrucciones a los presentes, sustituyendo el terror por objetivos claros y concisos. Pudo distinguir su marca de belleza: un libro abierto rodeado por un aura blanca.

" _He visto a un macho alfa dirigir a su manada en los momentos de mayor oscuridad."_

Un violento relámpago deslumbró a la princesa de la noche, dando lugar a una nueva ubicación: una planicie cubierta por nieve. Los lobos invernales, cada uno grande como el más corpulento de los ponis, alzaban sus rostros al cielo como si trataran de besar a las nubes, y la tormenta danzaba al son de sus aullidos. Los rayos saltaron de nube en nube antes de clavarse, como garras, en el centro de un ejército de seres cubiertos por la sombra. Las criaturas corrieron hacia los lobos, y estos, dirigidos por una gran loba blanca, la vidente, se dispersaron para iniciar la batalla contra los enemigos más débiles.

" _He visto a la sombra invadir nuestro territorio, he visto a los míos luchar por sus vidas. He visto mi propia muerte."_

Con el impacto de un rayo Luna experimentó una sucesión de escenas, tan rápidas que tardó unos segundos en entenderlas.

Vio a Twilight Sparkle, levitando en el aire con los ojos en blanco, mientras entonaba un antiguo hechizo frente a un círculo de runas.

A Applejack, subida sobre varias cajas, arengando a un gran grupo de ponis.

Fluttershy, caminando lentamente con una expresión de infinita tristeza, liderando a una gran variedad de animales del bosque Everfree.

Vio a Rarity, desarrapada, sucia y malherida, gritando algo a unos ponis escasamente en mejores condiciones que ella.

Pinkie Pie, saltando alegremente entre varios demonios y no muertos, mientras los ponis esclavizados reían ante la escena.

Y a Rainbow Dash, volando sobre las nubes mientras miraba un agujero que cientos de pegasos estaban abriendo en las mismas, escoltada por cinco miembros de los Wonderbolts. A través del claro pudo distinguir las torres del castillo de Canterlot.

" _He visto a seis hembras poni únicas dirigir a sus manadas en la mayor de las cacerías."_

Antes de que la princesa Luna pudiera preguntar al respecto, se encontró mirando hacia el mar; un gran barco poni, un antiguo carguero modificado para el combate, se mecía suavemente con las olas; uno de sus palos estaba roto, algunas de sus velas rasgadas, la tripulación malherida. Pero en el centro del caos se alzaba una yegua: una pegaso de pelaje morado y crines celestes que esperaba, controlando su propio miedo y el de sus sementales. Cuando una inmensa sombra cayó sobre la nave, la capitana de la misma dio una orden y todos los cañones abrieron fuego a la vez.

" _He visto una poni que cabalga las nubes y las olas venir de más allá de las grandes aguas del este para proteger a los suyos."_

Súbitamente Luna se encontró en las blancas calles de Canterlot, pero el fuego las iluminaba en tonos anaranjados. Un poni de tierra frente a ella llamó a la magia del Tártaro, cubriendo su cuerpo y ojos con fuego infernal. La gran llamarada que lanzó cubrió toda la calle, pero un escudo de color celeste apareció en su trayectoria, deteniendo el ataque. Su conjuradora era una poni de color rosa claro y crines púrpura con algunos mechones celestes, y su marca de belleza recordaba a la de Twilight Sparkle. Escuchó un grito tras ella y, al girarse, Luna se encontró con _La gran y poderosa_ Trixie en persona, guiando a un grupo de ciudadanos hacia un edificio cercano.

" _He visto a dos hembras repudiadas probar su lealtad a la manada."_

Una brillante luz cegó a Luna durante lo que parecieron varios minutos hasta que se percató de que estaba mirando directamente al sol. Pero su cegadora luminosidad se vio pronto eclipsada por un la luna. La reina de la noche sintió una desquiciada carcajada salir de su garganta a causa del inconmensurable poder que la embriagaba, sabiendo que pronto Equestria sería suya. Que esta vez nada podría detenerla, y que la noche sería, finalmente, eterna...

—¡NO!

Con ese grito, Luna se encontró de vuelta en la placentera cabaña. La loba seguía tumbada en el mismo lugar, observando a la alterada alicornio.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Me curaron, me libraron del mal! ¡No voy a volver a caer en la locura, no volveré a ser Nightmare Moon! ¡Esta visión no puede ser cierta!

—Ninguna visión es completamente cierta, vidente de las estrellas —explicó la gran depredadora con sabiduría—. Mis visiones muestran las posibles sendas del destino, cuál tomar solo depende de ti.

—Pero esto no puede ser una posibilidad, ¡no puede serla! Los Elementos de la Armonía expulsaron el mal de mi alma, ¡no puede regresar!

La vidente invernal observó a la princesa de la noche durante unos segundos, estudiando su propia esencia, viendo algo que solo su ojo de vidente podía mostrarle.

—Tú y yo somos muy similares, vidente Luna: Amas a tu manada como amarías a tus propias crías, y harás lo que sea necesario por protegerla. Serás bondadosa, leal y justa, pero usarás la crueldad y la muerte cuando sea sea necesario. Usarás a tus guerreros para proteger cuando sea necesario, pero no dudarás en ordenar una cacería. Caminas en un delicado equilibrio y posees el poder de mil tormentas. Solo tú podrás decidir qué senda escoger.

La aludida tragó saliva, ahogando sus palabras con ella. En su subconsciente, Luna sabía que eso era cierto: ella había estado 'al otro lado', había experimentado en su propia carne la crueldad y la determinación que la oscuridad y el odio otorgaban. Aunque lo recordaba como un sueño, sabía que cuando fue Nightmare Moon cometió actos de extrema maldad, actos que no quería recordar. Y sabía bien que, si estaba en sus pezuñas evitar que un nuevo mal se alzara en Equestria, haría lo que fuese necesario para detenerlo.

¿Cuál era el precio a pagar por proteger a los que amaba? ¿Su propia alma? ¿Su propia bondad? Hacía mucho que había decidido que haría lo imposible por protegerlos, ¿pero podía suponer eso perderse a si misma,volver a caer presa de la oscuridad? Oscuridad que, en ocasiones, sentía en su interior: el oscuro y reprimido deseo de aplicar condenas más duras a los criminales, o el ansia de combate que sintió cuando supo que Sombra había regresado.

—Hay algo más que debes saber, Luna.

La loba clavó sus ojos en las llamas de la chimenea, hablando sin mirar a la alicornio.

—Tuve otra visión que... no puedo mostrarte como tal. Es un conocimiento, una advertencia de los espíritus. Entre tus mandas hay un gran cazador poni, un cazador que, dentro de poco, será derrotado. Suplicará por alcanzar la muerte.

—¿Un cazador? ¿Sabes quién, o cómo es?

—No lo sé. Este cazador fracasará en una de sus cacerías. Cuando lo haga, puede que se convierta en uno de tus mayores aliados, vidente de las estrellas... o en tu peor enemigo.

—¿Pero no puedes decirme nada más? ¡Esto no nos ayuda! ¡Nós no tenemos más pistas para

proteger mi reino!

—Te advertí que no encontrarías rastro alguno que seguir en mis visiones, vidente. Solo advertencias.

—Pero...

—Si las sendas del destino nos llevan a cazar o ser cazados por los señores del Tártaro, los lobos invernales cazaremos a tu lado. Adiós, Princesa Luna.

Luna abrió los ojos al mundo real, en sus aposentos. Al principio pensó que estaba desorientada, pero no tardó en confirmar que habían pasado varias horas. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba en trance?

Abrió la puerta que daba al balcón y salió al exterior; Equestria se alzaba, pacífica y gloriosa, ante ella, ajena a lo que acababa de ver o a las premoniciones de muerte y esclavitud que se cernían sobre ella. El miedo embargó a la princesa de la noche, un temor por el bienestar de sus súbditos. Si la loba invernal decía la verdad, si alguna de sus premoniciones mostraba la realidad, entonces no había duda: el mal se estaba echando sobre Equestria. Pero seguía sin pistas, sin saber bien qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. ¿Eran solo diabolistas? ¿Nigromantes o magos negros? ¿O quizá algo más inabarcable, un antiguo poder que todavía no se había manifestado?

Luna había desplegado todos los recursos que disponía: Sus agentes vigilaban el mercado negro, en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño; los cazadores batpony seguían cualquier pista de magia prohibida en Equestria y más allá de sus fronteras, y sus analistas seguían buscando relaciones extrañas en las estadísticas Equestrianas. Sus mejores agentes, los cazadores Batpony, se hallaban cazando a los seguidores de "El señor de la sombra", e incluso ella misma vigilaba los sueños durante las noches, por si notaba algún patrón inusual en los mismos que pudiera indicar la presencia de demonios, elementales de la oscuridad o magia corrupta. Hasta el momento, nada de estos había arrojado luz sobre el misterio, solo algunas pistas aisladas. Como bien le había dicho Celestia, en ese momento no sabían a qué se enfrentaban.

Pero la oscura alicornio estaba convencida de que no se equivocaba, eran, sencillamente, demasiadas casualidades. El hecho, comprobado, de que Aitana Pones se enfrentó a un nigromante en los Reinos Lobo, el cual intentó hacerse con un antiguo diabolista; la amenaza de Manresht - _el señor de las sombras regresará_ -, las visiones de la vidente lobo... No podían ser meras coincidencias, _algo_ estaba ocurriendo. Y Luna haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

Alzó la mirada hacia la pacífica noche que crecía ante ella, transmitiendo una sensación de paz y amor a través de sus astros. Recordaba la vez que se dejó dominar por el odio y la envidia, convirtiendo la noche en un concepto terrorífico e inevitable. ¿Por qué la loba la había mostrado convirtiéndose, nuevamente, en Nightmare Moon? No volvería a caer ahí, no lo permitiría.

Luna concentró su magia, estableciendo contacto con el astro que llevaba su nombre, y lo invitó a iluminar la oscuridad. La reina de la noche avanzó, abriéndose paso a través de su séquito de estrellas como un faro de esperanza. Un faro que no debía morir.

—Mi diosa.

Un suave aleteo precedió la llegada al balcón de la cabo Midnight Blossom. Esta se posó en el el suelo e hizo una rápida reverencia antes de entregarle un pergamino con los bordes quemados. Luna lo desplegó rápidamente y leyó el escueto mensaje de Rise Love:

" _Misión cumplida. Tengo nuevas pistas, me dirijo a Bloster Ville. En la próxima luna volaré acompañada."_

—Cabo, envíe un pergamino al cuartel de la Guardia Lunar de Fillydelphia. Que estén preparados para actuar.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _*Midnight Blossom es una conocida batpony, probablemente la primera batpony OC creada tras la aparición de esta raza en "Luna Eclipsed". Fue creada por Equestria-Prevails y ha sido usada en muchas historias. Si buscáis "batpony midnight blossom" en vuestro buscador favorito encontraréis referencias en seguida._

 _**Referencia a la animación "The fall of the empire", de Silly Filly Studios._

 _***Referencia a "Hermanas de la Tormenta", escrito por mi._

 _****Referencia a "Los peligros de la civilización", de Unade._

 _No es realmente necesario leer o ver estas referencias para entender La Guerra en las Sombras. Pero si lo hacéis y queréis dejarnos algún comentario, os lo agradeceré mucho :). Aparte, "The Fall of the Empire" es una de las mejores animaciones hechas por este fandom, os la recomiendo mucho. Oh, y Midnight Blossom aparece en la historia de SG91 "Amor de madre", un fic que os recomiendo._

 _En la antigua versión de este fic metí dos escenas de Luna: En una recibía la novela "Hermanas de la tormenta", donde aprendía acerca de los Lobos Invernales. Pero al releerlo me di cuenta que era algo forzado, que parecía que había querido hacer publicidad innecesaria de mis otros fics. Así que al final cambié la forma de hacerlo, haciendo que fuera la loba, y no Luna, quien hiciera posible la reunión. A fin de cuentas, ella tiene que proteger a su propia manada, si Equestria cae también lo harán los Lobos invernales, tarde o temprano._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Un saludo!_


	26. Capítulo 25: Afrontando la historia

El Canterlot Express, tras haber atravesado la planicie central de Equestria, deteniéndose en cada pueblo en su ruta, inició el ascenso hacia la capital Equestriana. Pronto el traqueteo de la maquinaria se vio aderezado por los vaivenes que provocaban las curvas, a medida que el coloso ascendía por la ladera de la montaña.

Desde PonyVille, el trayecto a duras penas sobrepasaba los noventa minutos. Si se unían a los mismos una noche en vela, la ofensa poco oculta ante el estudio que la había mantenido despierta y y el hecho de que conociera personalmente a una de las personas implicadas, los nervios de cierta unicornio se hallaban a flor de piel. Por eso, el inicio de las curvas que la impidió seguir concentrándose en estudio que sostenía con su magia la hizo, finalmente, saltar.

—¡Es que esto no tiene sentido, Spike!

—¡Woah! ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó el dragoncito.

—¡Que esto no tiene sentido! —concluyó Twilight Sparkle—. ¿Cómo han podido aceptar esta tesis? ¡Esta teoría es simplemente absurda!

—No sé, Twilight, si la facultad de Manehattan ha aceptado...

—¡A una charlatana, Spike! Mira, déjame leerte algo: _"_ _Las armaduras, datadas en aproximadamente quinientos años de acuerdo al estrato geológico en el que se hallaron, están compuestas por una aleación de hierro, cobre y estaño. Siendo ya conocido en la época el acero, se sabe que esta aleación fue ideada exclusivamente para el uso de magos en combate, ya que esta no altera su capacidad para usar magia. Si unimos este hecho a la presencia de ciertos símbolos de la dinastía 'Glare', nos hallamos sin duda en un antiguo campo de batalla del ejército de Unicornia"._

Twilight levantó la vista, esperando una respuesta de su hermanito dragón. Este la miró con expresión confundida antes de responder.

—¿Y qué tiene mal? A mi me parece lógico.

—Spike... ¿Cómo pudo haber una batalla, mucho menos una guerra, cuando la propia Princesa Celestia lo ha negado? ¡Es simplemente absurdo!

—Pero esas armaduras serían una prueba de que hubo una batalla, ¿no? ¿Y si simplemente Celestia no sabía de la misma?

—Es imposible que no lo supiera; de acuerdo a Aitana Pones, según el tamaño del campo de batalla y la concentración de armamento y armaduras perdidas, estima que hubo unos veinte mil ponis por bando. ¡Veinte mil!

—Esos son muchos ponis.

—¡Claro que son muchos! Mover ejércitos de tal tamaño requiere organizar rutas de suministros, economía para mantenerlos, tomar territorio... Si había un ejército semejante, no hay forma posible en que Celestia no supiera nada. Y eso por no mencionar que otro ejército, capaz de plantar batalla a Unicornia, tuvo que viajar nada menos que desde Cebrania. ¡Cebrania! ¿Sabes lo lejos que está Cebrania?

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. El maquinista anunció entonces que en breves llegarían a Canterlot.

—No te has leído ni un solo libro de los que te di, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que sí! Los de Daring Do son geniales, y la enciclopedia de los dragones también, ¡de verdad! —respondió el dragón lila rápidamente—. Pero los de geografía...

—Ay, Spike —respondió Twilight con una sonrisa conciliadora. Era un bebé dragón, después de todo—. Cebrania está al sur de Cérvidas, al otro lado del Mar de la Eternidad. Habría hecho falta una inmensa flota marítima para traer a un ejército desde ahí.

—Alguien se habría enterado, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. La historia de Aitana Pones choca completamente con el testimonio de Celestia. ¡Y ella estuvo ahí!

El tren empezó a reducir su marcha al tiempo que se adentraba en la ciudad. Los edificios de la periferia fueron pasando frente a las ventanas, creciendo en número y altura. Los blancos muros de Canterlot aparecieron a la derecha del vehículo, luciendo una imponente fachada que parecía reflejar la luz del sol. Finalmente el tren se detuvo en el andén y se dio aviso a los viajeros para bajar.

Como de costumbre, Twilight apresuró a Spike para que esperaran los primeros frente a la puerta hasta que abrieran. El dragón púrpura tuvo que apretar el paso para mantenerse junto a Twilight a través del gentío.

—Pero Twilight, aún no me has dicho dónde vamos.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero si te lo he dicho mil veces!

—No, no me lo has dicho —insistió el dragoncito, y a continuación habló imitando la voz de su hermana adoptiva—. _Spike, vamos a investigar si esta tesis doctoral está en lo cierto._ Pero no me has dicho _dónde_ vamos.

—Oh... ¿De verdad? Je, je, lo siento, Spike, es que cuando me centro en algo... Vamos al museo de historia de Canterlot. Hoy mismo van a traer las pruebas descubiertas por Aitana Pones para su estudio.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Twilight! Va a estar a reventar, ¡todos los historiadores de Equestria quieren ver esas pruebas! ¿Cómo pretendes entrar?

Twilight iba a responder, pero en la salida de la estación había tal muchedumbre que no les permitía pasar. Intentó buscar un resquicio hasta que optó por otra solución.

—No te preocupes por eso, Spike.

El dragón subió sobre la grupa de la yegua cuando esta se agachó un poco para que lo hiciera; en seguida la unicornio empezó a conjurar, y una sensación de opresión rodeó a ambos cuando el teletransporte se ejecutó. Al reaparecer, se hallaban frente al Museo de Historia.

—Has mejorado mucho.

—¡Gracias! —respondió la yegua con una orgullosa sonrisa—. He estado practicando desde que Sombra me atrapó en el Imperio. Creo que si hubiera podido teleportarme más lejos habría escapado mucho antes de su trampa.

—Bueno... sí, pero, ¿y esto cómo vas a superarlo?

La unicornio siguió la garra de su compañero para ver que había una larguísima cola de gente frente a la puerta del museo: Pegasos, grifos, unicornios, ponis de tierra, batponies... En varios puntos de la misma había grupos de gente hablando con fuerza, cansados de la larga espera; encargados de la seguridad del museo paseaban por la cola, deteniendo a algún periodista intentando colarse, y la presencia de la guardia solar era una prueba de que había sido necesario imponer orden en la zona.

Twilight decidió avanzar directamente hacia la entrada del museo, ignorando la larga fila, y buscó directamente a un guardia solar.

—Disculpe, caballero.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero deberá usted esperar a... ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Twilight Sparkle! Y este dragón debe ser Spike, su ayudante personal. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Me preguntaba si sería posible ver los objetos del yacimiento hallado por la doctora Aitana Pones. Tengo un gran interés en su tesis.

—Desde luego, permítame acompañarla.

El guardia solar dio instrucciones para que les dejaran pasar y, al poco, habían entrado en el museo ante las protestas de los ponis que seguían aguardando. Spike miró a Twilight de forma inquisitiva.

—Vamos, Spike, soy la alumna predilecta de Celestia, portadora del elemento de la magia, he salvado Equestria un par de veces y los dos ayudamos a salvar el Imperio de Cristal. Déjame aprovecharme de la fama por una vez.

—Eso ha estado feo, Twilight.

—¿Si te invito a un helado luego me perdonas?

—¿Con virutas de rubí? —preguntó, y la unicornio asintió—. ¡Vale!

La entrada del museo daba paso a un inmenso vestíbulo que se alzaba varias alturas y medía varias decenas de metros. El propio edificio, en si, era un monumento a la historia Equestriana: Habiendo sido construido piso a piso a lo largo de casi cuatrocientos años, se podía apreciar la evolución de la arquitectura poni con toda facilidad. Empezando en su base, lucía unos frescos y cuadros que carecían de percepción de la profundidad, contrastando con las modernas obras de arte que cubrían el balcón de los últimos pisos, mezclando tanto hiperrealismo como algunos ejemplos de pintura moderna que Twilight no llegaba a apreciar.

La ruta recomendada para los visitantes se iniciaba en el piso superior, en el que se recogían eventos de la historia moderna, incluidos recientes hechos como el retorno y redención de Nightmare Moon o la captura de Discord. También había algunas representaciones, todavía inacabadas, sobre el retorno del Imperio de Cristal, pero todavía permanecían cerradas al público. A partir de ahí los visitantes irían descendiendo nivel a nivel, observando objetos de antigüedad creciente, hasta llegar al primer piso, donde se narraba el inicio del país, con la unión de las tres razas poni.

Todavía había un serio debate sobre dónde incluir a los Batponies en la historia.

Normalmente, el museo se hallaba repleto de turistas, visitantes y escolares. Sin embargo, con la llegada de la colección de la tesis doctoral de Aitana Pones, sus puertas se habían cerrado al público, quedando la entrada reservada únicamente a periodistas e historiadores certificados. Era un momento convulso en las organizaciones arqueológicas de Equestria, ya que esta tesis desmontaba por completo un periodo bastante extenso de la historia recogida en los libros de texto.

—Twilight, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué está todo el mundo tan emocionado con esto? Es decir, si la doctora Pones tiene razón, hubo una guerra que no se conocía hace quinientos años. ¿De verdad hay para tanto?

—Sí, Spike, verás, no es solo que esto desmienta la propia versión de la princesa Celestia: Es que cambia la imagen que tenemos de cómo se anexionó la moderna Equestria.

—¿Y eso?

—Es un hecho probado que las tres razas ponis nos unimos hace casi dos mil años para fundar Equestria. Unicornia era un reino alejado de Canterlot que, con la expansión Equestriana, acabó haciendo frontera con Equestria. Se mantuvo independiente hasta hace quinientos años, cuando optó por anexionarse a Equestria pacíficamente, aceptando el principado de Celestia. Si lo que dice Aitana Pones es cierto, que no creo que lo sea —aclaró altivamente la unicornio lavanda—, Unicornia se anexionó tras una inmensa guerra que también incluyó a Cebrania. Cambia completamente la forma en que percibimos la formación de nuestro país, Spike.

El guardia les guió hacia unas escaleras descendientes, las cuales dieron lugar a los almacenes del museo. Una zona vetada al público, y reservada a los estudiosos y restauradores. El silencio que reinaba en el museo empezó a romperse con los murmullos que salían de una gran puerta al fondo de la estancia.

—Señorita Sparkle, es ahí. Debo volver a la entrada principal.

—Muchas gracias, caballero —se despidió la unicornio antes de seguir hablando con Spike—. De todas formas no estoy preocupada, Spike. La teoría de la doctora Pones es, sencillamente, imposible. Estoy convencida de que, con un poco de investigación, determinaremos que sus supuestas pruebas no son más que un...

Sin dejar de hablar, Twilight usó su magia para abrir la puerta.

—¿...disparate?

Docenas, quizá casi un centenar de armaduras antiguas se hallaban dispuestas a lo largo de un gran area en la inmensa sala subterránea. Todas ellas estaban ennegrecidas por el óxido, la tierra y el tiempo, y la mayoría habían sido montadas sobre maniquíes para facilitar la catalogación. Aquellas piezas que estaban demasiado dañadas o incompletas habían sido colocadas cuidadosamente en mesas acolchadas, donde un grupo de restauradores se esmeraba en clasificarlas y analizarlas.

En otra zona de la gran estancia otro trabajo se estaba realizando: El estudio de las armas encontradas en el terreno. A ojos inexpertos, la mayor parte parecían simplemente piezas curvas de metal oxidado, ni siquiera Twilight estaba demasiado segura de qué era cada cosa. Se acercó, boquiabierta, para leer los carteles de aquellas piezas que habían sido identificadas: _"Espada de mago, aproximadamente 500 años", "Cuerno armado, aproximadamente 550 años", "Fragmento de Lóriga de Unicornia, aproximadamente 485 años", "Disparador de ballesta, 500 años", "Daga de combate, 500 años"._

Twilight no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había esperado encontrar solo unas pocas piezas, y una explicación muy forzada a las teorías de la doctora Pones. Pero lo que se mostraba ante ella parecía... irrefutable.

—Twilight, mira allí.

La aludida se giró hacia donde le señaló su ayudante, viendo que al fondo de la estancia había otra colección diferente, pero igualmente enorme. A primera vista parecía también compuesta por decenas de armaduras montadas en sus respectivos soportes, pero una inspección más cercana bastó para ver que estas eran muy diferentes. Parecían hechas de otros materiales, una combinación de tela y algún tipo de madera. A un lado, colocadas cuidadosamente, había una gran cantidad de otros pequeños objetos.

" _Punta de lanza, Cebrania, 500 años"._

" _Daga ritual, culto cebra de la renovación, 500 años"._

" _Amuleto cebra, culto de la guerra, 450 años"._

De hecho, inspeccionando los objetos, había un pequeño grupo de cebras, machos y hembras, que comentaban sus hallazgos en su idioma natal.

—Esto... no puede ser. No es posible, Spike, tiene que haber una explicación.

—¿Celestia lo ocultó?

—¡Spike! ¿Por qué iba Celestia a ocultar una guerra? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Pues es la única explicación que se me ocurre.

—Tiene que haber otra...

Los planes de Twilight de estudiar con esmero cada pieza, por pequeña que fuera, en busca de incongruencias se vieron truncados por un creciente escándalo. Un grupo de ponis, bastante mayores en su mayoría, estaban discutiendo, alzando la voz cada vez más. La unicornio se acercó, intentando averiguar qué ocurría.

—¡Es insultante! —gritó estridentemente un pegaso bastante entrado en años—. ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto pasara desapercibido?

—Doctor Trottinghoof, cálmese. No disponíamos de ninguna prueba que sostuviera la versión de la doctora Pones.

—¡No me venga con esas, rector! —respondió el ofendido semental—. Yo fui allí, yo mismo dirigí la excavación. ¡Estaba exactamente donde la doctora Pones señaló! ¡Ustedes dijeron que lo habían comprobado, que no había nada y les creí! ¡Me aseguraron que no había nada que investigar!

—No había nada que investigar, doctor Trottinghoof. El testimonio de Celestia en aquel momento fue suficiente para…

—¡Y me mandaron a mi a responder, a hacer frente a su tesis, a decirle que estaba equivocada, a poner mi nombre en entredicho! No es la doctora Pones quien ha puesto en entredicho mi carrera, ¡han sido ustedes!

—Doctor Trottinghoof, le recuerdo que su financiación proviene de la Universidad de Manehattan. Modere sus modales con el rectorado si no quiere que…

—¡Cállese! Quítenme la financiación si lo desean, no pienso volver a trabajar con ustedes. Pero antes mírenme a los ojos y díganme por qué no enviaron a nadie a investigar el hallazgo de la doctora Pones. Si tan seguros estaban, ¿por qué no lo comprobaron?

Los ponis que había frente al alterado pegaso, que Twilight dedujo se trataba de los rectores de las distintas facultades de Manehattan, miraron durante unos largos segundos al doctor Trottinghoof. Finalmente, sin decir palabra alguna, se alejaron de él. La unicornio lavanda y Spike se miraron mutuamente y, sin palabras, acordaron acercarse a él.

—Bueno días doctor…

—Trottinghoof, potra, y ahora mismo no tengo ganas de…

El pegaso, que Twilight dedujo debía rondar los cincuenta años, se cortó a media frase al darse cuenta de a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

—¡Usted es Twilight Sparkle! —exclamó—. Discípula de Celestia y portadora del Elemento de la Magia. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Venía a ver estos hallazgos, a buscar una explicación a los mismos que…

—¿Que cuadre con la historia oficial de Equestria? Ahórrese el esfuerzo, no la va a encontrar.

—¿Por qué discutía con el rectorado?

—¡¿Acaso no es evidente?!

El pegaso aleteó rápidamente casi como un gorrión, elevándose nerviosamente unos centímetros del suelo antes de volver a posarse, incapaz de mantener los cascos quietos.

—¡Ellos bloquearon la investigación! No querían que nadie descubriera todo esto, así que tacharon a Aitana Pones de loca.

—Pero… ¿enviaron luego a alguien, no? —aventuró Spike—. Quizá se dieron cuenta de su error…

—¡La universidad de Manehattan no envió a nadie! ¡Fui yo en persona!

—¿Usted? Disculpe doctor, pero es… chocante —inició Twilight intentando no ser ofensiva—. He leído sobre cómo usted hace años refutó completamente la tesis doctoral de Aitana Pones, tachándola como un "sin sentido".

El aludido, ciertamente, pareció bastante molesto, pero no se lo reprochó a Twilight.

—Me equivoqué. Confié en los documentos que me envió el rectorado, no los comprobé como debí, ¡confiaba en ellos! —exclamó—. Pero cuando Aitana liberó a Manresht… Dioses, ¡claro que reconocí lo que era! Ese lobo era un hechicero infernal, un mortal que había absorbido poder del Tártaro hasta volverse casi inmortal, ¡pero solo eran leyendas! ¿Cómo iba a creer lo que veía?

—Pero…

—Mire, venga conmigo, Twilight Sparkle.

Los tres caminaron juntos hasta una mesa donde había desplegados una multitud de papeles y fotografías, así como una pequeña montaña de libros. El doctor sacó una de las fotografías que mostraba lo que parecía un círculo rúnico grabado a fuego en la hierba.

—Señorita, no sé si conoce usted el lenguaje rúnico, reconozco que he estado aprendiéndolo los últimos dos meses. Este es el círculo que la propia Aitana Pones hizo tallar en Manehattan para atrapar a Manresht.

—Puedo leer rúnico, doctor Trottinghoof —respondió Twilight con un ligerísimo deje de prepotencia—. _Tra, mag, mau, tei…_ Es una invocación a la orden, la luz, el bien y la tierra.

—Vale, eso me ahorra tiempo —respondió el doctor apresuradamente, sin reconocer la brillantez de Twilight—. Esta invocación aparece en libros de mitología para enfrentarse a seres infernales, o para proteger el hogar. Pero es que los hechiceros infernales, ¡eran solo un mito! ¡Una leyenda! De acuerdo a todo lo que sé, Manresht no podía existir, pero estaba frente a mi. Así que investigué más.

Trottinghoof sacó montones de fotografías, diagramas y textos que fue lanzando uno a uno sobre la mesa, frente a Twilight y Spike a medida que explicaba.

—Pictogramas ciervo, runas lobas, los ritos cebra, la escritura cuneiforme de los extintos Camelii, los jeroglíficos de Egiptrot… Todas estas culturas hablaban de los seres del Tártaro en los mismos términos, todas ellas tenían exactamente el mismo tipo de ritual que utilizó Aitana en Manehattan, todas ellas hablaban de los hechiceros infernales. ¡Todas! Y entonces pensé lo inconcedible, que quizá, después de todo, ¡Aitana tenía razón!

—¿En lo de la guerra de Cebrania y Unicornia? —aventuró Spike.

—¡No! ¡En que quizá mi propio conocimiento me había cegado, que me negaba a ver la verdad! Pedí a la universidad financiación para investigar el supuesto hallazgo de Aitana, de iniciar las excavaciones, ¡pero me lo negaron!

Twilight Sparkle y Spike se sorprendieron a la vez ante esa revelación.

—Pero, ¿por qué iban a negarse?

—¡Porque no querían que se descubriera! —respondió el doctor de forma estridente—. Así que reuní a unos pocos de mis alumnos y fuimos al lugar del hallazgo. Hice público todo lo que encontramos, y fue entonces cuando la Universidad de Manehattan decidió financiar la excavación. ¡Cuando no tuvieron más remedio! ¡Querían ocultarlo!

—No… no lo entiendo —exclamó la unicornio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué iban a querer ocultar la verdad? ¡La arqueología consiste en estudiar el pasado, aprender de él!

—¿Cómo quiere que lo sepa? ¡No tenía recursos! —exclamó Trottinghoof—. Esta es la primera vez que hay un equipo decente investigando los objetos, quizá hoy encontremos algo.

—Bueno, en ese caso… ¿cómo podemos ayudar? —preguntó Spike.

El doctor miró alrededor y, tras unos segundos, señaló a una mesa donde había varios ponis trabajando.

—Twilight Sparkle, usted puede ayudar ahí, están tratando de identificar símbolos arcanos en arma y armaduras. Y tú… no recuerdo tu nombre, me da igual, ve donde están esas cebras. Creo que tu fuego de dragón puede serles útil para… no sé, no entiendo bien lo que están haciendo, pero les puede ser útil. ¡Vamos!

Y, sin despedirse, el doctor Trottinghoof se dirigió a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de arqueología que se afanaban en limpiar varias irreconocibles antigüedades.

—¿Cómo que le da igual mi nombre? —preguntó Spike, ofendido.

—No es un poni muy simpático, es cierto.

—Ya veo… vale, iré a ayudar a las cebras —respondió el dragón, saltando del lomo de Twilight.

* * *

A media tarde, en una esquina de la gran estancia había una estampa, cuanto menos, curiosa: La de la joven unicornio lavanda tumbada en el suelo con gesto agotado, comiendo una magdalena mientras un bebé dragón se echaba una siesta sobre su grupa. El equipo de restauradores, sabiendo que la tarea de clasificar todas las piezas enviadas por la universidad de Manehattan iba a llevar días, se encargó de contratar un servicio de catering para todos los presentes.

Twilight sintió a su hermanito moverse.

—Buenas tardes, dormilón —bromeó ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Como una hora. Perdóname Spike, pedirte que me ayudaras a tomar nota después de que agotaras tu fuego con las cebras no estuvo bien.

—No te preocupes, pero oye, ¿no tendrás algo de...?

La pregunta quedó interrumpida por el rugir del estómago de Spike, tan fuerte que Twilight pudo sentirlo en el pelaje de su espalda. Riendo, usó su magia para acercarle un sandwich al azorado dragón.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

—Yo... no. No he visto nada que no encaje, Spike —reconoció la joven, apenada—. Me temo que el doctor Trottinghoof tiene razón, esto simplemente refuta la historia tal y como la conocemos. Ahora mismo están intentando identificar los símbolos de las armaduras.

—¿Qfe fímfolof?

—Spike, no hables con la boca llena.

El aludido tragó ruidosamente el gran bocado del sandwich.

—Perdón. ¿Qué símbolos?

—En cada armadura hay unos símbolos que está costando mucho ver, están tallados pero muy dañados por el tiempo. Un grupo de restauradores está intentando copiarlos. Anda, mira —exclamó, levantándose de golpe—. ¡Ya lo tienen!

Twilight se acercó al lugar donde una yegua y un semental, los representantes del equipo de restauradores, se preparaban para mostrar sus hallazgos.

—Amigos, lo hemos conseguido: Hemos podido dibujar los símbolos de las armaduras —explicó la yegua—. Ha costado, hemos tenido que usar muchas piezas para poder ver los patrones a seguir, pero hemos logrado reconstruirlos. Como podrán apreciar, hay algunos que son bien conocidos.

El semental, un unicornio, conjuró sobre una pared blanca para proyectar una imagen. En ella apareció un dibujo que representaba el cuerno de un unicornio rodeado por una corona dorada.

—Aunque se han perdido los colores, es obvio que el símbolo que todas las armaduras comparten es el de la familia Glare, regentes de Unicornia justo antes de su anexión a Equestria. Los otros símbolos, sin embargo, no hemos podido reconocerlos, y tampoco parecen seguir un patrón en cómo se reparten en los distintos tipos de armadura o armamento.

El semental conjuró, mostrando a continuación tres imágenes, una al lado de la otra, en blanco y negro. La primera aparentaba ser una nube en forma de espiral; la segunda, una cabeza de serpiente sostenida por unas garras; la tercera, un tridente rodeado de fuego.

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre sí, sin poder dar respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Twilight.

—¿Qué son esos símbolos, Twilight?

—No lo sé, no los he visto en la vida. Spike, ¿podrías...?

—Ya los estoy copiando, Twilight.

—Helado doble. Eso es lo que te has ganado hoy, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Dibujar los símbolos tú misma —respondió el dragón con una risa divertida.

Riendo los dos por la broma, Twilight se encaminó hacia la salida, decidiendo que ya habían trabajado bastante y cambiando a temas más casuales, como el regalo que Spike quería comprarle a Rarity. Twilight, al poco tiempo, guardó silencio mientras cavilaba en qué secciones de la biblioteca real de Canterlot debería buscar para hallar referencias a esos misteriosos símbolos. Todavía era una estudiante de Celestia, a fin de cuentas, y seguía teniendo acceso a los mejores tratados históricos que Equestria podía ofrecer.

Al recorrer unas pocas calles de camino a casa de sus padres reparó en el titular de un periódico que colgaba de un puesto cercano.

" _¡Ataque no muerto a Lutnia! La doctora Aitana Pones podría estar presente en el lugar."_

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Iba siendo hora de enfocar la vista en Twilight y Spike, que por si no había quedado claro en el anterior capítulo, tendrán mucho peso en la historia. Oh, ¿alguien creyó que el doctor Trottinghoof iba a ser solo un desahogo cómico? No suelo hacer esas cosas cuando escribo._

 _Este capítulo es menos de la mitad que el anterior. Es que en el 24, "Lecciones del pasado" había mucho que contar, no podía hacerlo más corto._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias por leerme, ¡un saludo!_


	27. Capítulo 26: Cazadores y presas

Tras la muerte de los traidores, Aitana pasó dos días bajo el cuidado de los curanderos druida. Una vez fue demostrado que ni ella ni Hope Spell estuvieron relacionados con el ataque, Solnes ordenó que los mejores sanadores atendieran sus heridas, ya que antes de llevarla a los calabozos los curanderos solo la habían estabilizado. Una vez pudo ir al equivalente ciervo de un hospital equestriano, le explicaron que requeriría una intervención quirúrgica y mágica para recuperar la movilidad completa en la pata trasera herida.

Aunque siempre fueron correctos y le proporcionaron una atención excelente, los sanadores se notaban inquietos por la presencia del colgante donde Kolnarg se hallaba encerrado, y en todo momento hubo varios guardias presentes cerca de la yegua marrón. Para los druidas, la presencia del lich era un faro continuo de peligro. La constante presencia de zorros, halcones y búhos, vigilándola sin descanso, eran un claro signo de que Gaia no pensaba diferente.

Hope Spell, por contra, salió del hospital mucho antes, ya que ninguna de sus heridas era de gravedad. El joven semental usó ese tiempo libre para ayudar en la ciudad; con calma pudo buscar en sus libros algún conjuro útil, y no tardó en encontrar un hechizo para detectar muertos vivientes. Acompañó a los guerreros druida en busca de los necrófagos que, ya libres del influjo de su amo, se habían escondido entre las raíces de la ciudad, o habían huido para esconderse en algún recoveco del bosque.

No fue capaz de acercarse al Bosque de la Sabiduría de nuevo; lo ocurrido con Sinveria asaltaba su mente todas las noches.

Fue tras una expedición al bosque que un joven ciervo galopó hacia él y le informó de que Aitana Pones había salido del hospital y que su nave estaría lista pronto. El unicornio se despidió de los ciervos a los que acompañaba y trotó a la casa de Asunrix, donde todavía se alojaba, para recoger sus enseres personales. Por el camino, Hope no pudo evitar sorprenderse por cómo la ciudad había vuelto a la normalidad. La única diferencia es que una buena parte del puerto había quedado inutilizada debido a la gran cantidad de naves averiadas que no habían logrado retirar. No podía negarse que, a pesar de la intensidad del ataque, las defensas de Lutnia habían probado ser excelentes, puesto que a duras penas se contaban un par de docenas de muertos, y todos ellos ocurridos durante el asalto por sorpresa en el puerto, antes de la llegada del ejército druida.

Una vez hubo recogido sus cosas, y como no pudo ver a Asunrix, Hope se encaminó a los muelles. Sin embargo, cuando salió del árbol le invadió una extraña sensación de melancolía, como si un ruido imperceptible hubiera hecho vibrar sutilmente todo su ser. Miró a su alrededor hasta que, con una ligera sonrisa, recordó dónde estaba. Alzó una pata y la apoyó en el tronco del gran árbol que le había dado cobijo las últimas semanas.

—Adiós amigo, gracias por todo.

Hope no percibió nada más, lo que hizo que se sintiera ligeramente avergonzado. Los ponis no tenían una unión con Gaia como los ciervos, seguramente había imaginado que el árbol se estaba despidiendo. Intentando disimular fue a emprender su camino cuando algo cayó justo frente a él: una apetitosa fruta amarillenta, la misma con la que los ciervos hacían su sidra. Hope la recogió con su magia y miró a la copa del árbol, sonriendo ligeramente, antes de darle un bocado mientras echaba a andar. Estaba deliciosa.

El puerto estaba empezando a recuperar su actividad ese mismo día: Los navíos dañados habían sido movidos a los atraques más cercanos a tierra para así restablecer el tráfico marítimo hacia la ciudad. La nave equestriana que había contratado Aitana se hallaba aún en la misma posición, por lo que no tardó en identificarla. Las velas, tras los estragos del fuego, habían sido reemplazadas por unas nuevas. Era curioso cómo lo que Hope creía que era lo más fácil de arreglar de un barco era, realmente, lo más complejo. El propio capitán le había dicho que "ojalá solo hubieran partido el mástil principal, a ver de dónde saco yo la tela necesaria". Por alguna razón, las autoridades de Cérvidas habían dado preferencia a la reparación de esa nave.

Los marineros iban y venían del bergantín ligero, cargando solo las provisiones necesarias para zarpar a alta mar cuanto antes. Junto a la pasarela no tardó en distinguir a una yegua portando sus inconfundibles alforjas; Aitana también vio llegar al joven mago y caminó hacia él. Su pata delantera todavía estaba vendada, pero caminaba sobre ella sin mostrar prácticamente ninguna cojera. La pata trasera izquierda, sin embargo, sí que estaba totalmente escayolada todavía, lo que la obligaba a caminar torpemente sobre tres cascos.

—Ya era hora.

—Estaba ayudando a localizar a unos no muertos en el bosque. Me alegro de verte fuera del hospital, ¿qué tal la pata?

—Bien, aunque me han prohibido apoyar peso en ella durante un par de días más. Me han tenido que reconstruir con magia algunos tendones.

—Desde luego, ¡qué mala pata!

Aitana miró comunicó a Hope con la mirada que había sido un chiste malísimo. Pero también pareció gratamente sorprendida.

—¿Acabas de decir que estabas ayudando a cazar no muertos? Je, ¿le has cogido el gusto a esto, chaval?

—Tanto como el gusto... Simplemente debía ayudar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Aitana miró hacia el principio del muelle, por donde un gran ciervo marrón avanzaba hacia ellos. Este portaba una armadura ligera hecha de un complejo trenzado de cáñamo y otras materias vegetales, además de unas alforjas sobre su grupa. Asunrix caminaba con un porte imponente, quizá vestigio del juramento de venganza que había firmado con Gaia, arrastrando todavía cierto honor militar en sus pasos. Hope lo observó, sorprendido por el cambio que había experimentado el sabio y bondadoso guerrero que una vez lo recibió en Lutnia. Cuando el guerrero druida llegó frente a los ponis, se agachó en una pronunciada y respetuosa reverencia.

—Maestro de la magia, Maestra arqueóloga, me alegro de encontraros antes de vuestra marcha.

—No pensé en ir a verte antes de partir, Asunrix —respondió Aitana—. Debo irme en seguida.

—Mis palabras no pretendían ser un reproche, Maestra arqueóloga. Yo mismo he estado ocupado dejando mi puesto a un druida acorde. Supongo que partiréis a Tortuga, tras la pista del mago negro.

—No. Debo regresar a Equestria, Tortuga no es asunto mío en este momento.

Asunrix pareció francamente contrariado.

—Pensé que eras una cazadora de demonios, que partirías tras los responsables de este ataque.

—Mira, Asunrix —respondió Aitana, con el deje de irritación propio de alguien que está dando explicaciones solo por ser cortés—, el objetivo de la Hermandad no está ni en Cérvidas ni en Tortuga, está en otro lugar. Visitar una isla donde estuvieron hace semanas no ayudará.

El gran ciervo asintió.

—Entiendo tu planteamiento, Maestra arqueóloga, pero no lo comparto: Los jaguares pueden seguir el rastro de una sola presa durante días antes de darle caza.

—¿Vas a ir tras ellos?

Hope Spell, tras hacer esa pregunta, siguió con la mirada la pezuña con la que Asunrix estaba señalando a un navío de los Reinos Lobo.

—Partiré esta misma tarde. Seguiré la pista de Sharp Mind desde ahí; quizá deberíamos mantenernos en contacto, Maestra Arqueóloga.

Aitana asintió en silencio y hundió el casco en sus alforjas, de las que sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal el cual le entregó al druida. En su interior había un líquido verde, tan brillante que parecía incandescente.

—Es un transportador alquímico. Escribe un mensaje, pero jamás pongas mi nombre, solo las siglas A.P. Después abre el frasco y quémalo en la llama que saldrá del mismo. Llegará hasta un contacto intermedio que me lo hará llegar si es necesario. Solo tendrás dos usos, pero puedo organizar que te envíen más a Tortuga.

—Gracias, Doctora Pones —dijo el ciervo mientras guardaba el frasco en una de sus alforjas—. Te informaré de mis progresos cuando los tenga.

Después, el antiguo Maestro de la Guerra, ahora conocido como Honorable Guerrero, se giró hacia Hope Spell y le hizo una gran reverencia.

—Maestro de la magia Hope Spell, he estado rememorando lo ocurrido cuando fui dominado. Recuerdo cómo intentaste detenerme, que te teleportaste para proteger a Sinveria, y que casi perdiste la vida por ello. Agradezco a Gaia que esquivaras mi ataque y que pueda hablar contigo en este momento.

—Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, Asunrix —se lamentó Hope—. Debí... debí haberlo supuesto, cuando me desperté en tu casa después de que Sharp Mind me sacara la información. Si os lo hubiera contado, quizá ahora...

Hope bajó la cabeza, todavía torturado por la culpa.

—Maestro de la magia, cuando desperté me dijiste "no te culpes por Sinveria, estabas poseído, no eras dueño de tus actos". Ahora te devuelvo las mismas palabras: no te culpes, pues no sabías qué fuerzas había en juego, y no estabas preparado para enfrentarte a ellas. Y, sin embargo, lo hiciste: habrías combatido contra mi a solas de ser necesario, aunque no tuvieras ninguna posibilidad. Te uniste a una batalla y luchaste por liberarme, aún cuando no tenías experiencia en combate ni ninguna posibilidad de conseguirlo por ti mismo. Os debo a los dos mi vida, ponis, y a ti, Hope Spell, te debo el haber intentado proteger a Sinveria. Te doy las gracias por ello, y si tengo la oportunidad de devolveros el favor en el futuro, lo haré. Que Gaia os proteja y guíe vuestros pasos, hermanos poni.

Ambos equinos se despidieron del ciervo y este partió hacia su propia nave pero, se detuvo un momento y dijo:

—Por cierto, Hope Spell, el árbol que te proporcionó cobijo desea que plantes la semilla de la fruta que te estás comiendo en Equestria. Junto a un río, cerca de un bosque, pero no dentro de este.

Hope miró ojiplático al ciervo, y luego usó su magia para sacar levitando la semilla y guardarla en sus alforjas. Asunrix empezó a alejarse pero, al final del muelle, aparecieron varios ciervos totalmente armados. Esto hizo que el antiguo Maestro de la Guerra retornara junto a los ponis para saber qué ocurría. Al poco distinguieron al ciervo rojizo que encabezaba a los guerreros druida.

—Saludos, Maestro de la Guerra Solnes —saludó Asunrix ceremoniosamente, en equestriano.

—Saludos, Honorable Guerrero Asunrix y Maestro de la magia Hope Spell. Maestra Arqueóloga y doctora Aitana Pones, debo hablar contigo antes de tu partida.

La aludida se situó frente a Solnes. Este la miró a los ojos durante un instante antes de hablar, con un tono que denotaba un discurso ensayado.

—Doctora Pones, quiero expresarte mi más sincero agradecimiento. No solo arriesgaste la vida, junto al Maestro de la Magia Hope Spell, para intentar detener a los responsables del ataque: también escogiste la senda más compleja, luchando por dejar fuera de combate al, entonces, Maestro de la Guerra Asunrix. Sé que es mucho más fácil causar la muerte en un combate que inutilizar a un enemigo.

La cornamenta de Solnes brilló, haciendo que una parte densamente tallada de su armadura de madera se combara hacia afuera. Poco a poco, uno de los símbolos fue recortándose sobre el resto, hasta empezar a sobresalir, emulando a un objeto siendo extraído de un bote de brea. Ante los sorprendidos ojos de la arqueóloga, el objeto se cerró sobre sí mismo hasta formar un ornamentado broche de madera adornado por pictogramas ciervo. El propio Asunrix reaccionó ante el objeto, bajando la cabeza en dirección a Aitana como signo de respeto.

—Este es un amuleto con el que te reconozco como aliada de Gaia, un gran honor entre los nuestros.

La poni marrón tomó el objeto, estudiándolo con una grata sorpresa. Además de su significado simbólico, era realmente hermoso: los grabados se fundían entre si en una intrincada maraña. Necesitaría un rato para entender el significado de los mismos, pero identificó pictogramas sobre el respeto, la naturaleza y la vida.

—Vaya... no lo esperaba. Muchas gracias, Maestro...

—Hay algo más, antes de que me lo agradezcas, Aitana Pones.

Solnes levantó la pezuña hasta el pecho de su armadura y, de un compartimento bajo la misma, sacó un pergamino sellado con el símbolo de los Círculo de Sabios, el órgano de gobierno de Cérvidas. Solnes lo desplegó y leyó en voz alta:

—La Maestra Arqueóloga, poni, conocida como Aitana Pones, porta un peligroso objeto: un medallón en forma de brújula en el cual habita un peligroso espíritu del pasado. Este objeto representa una amenaza para Cérvidas, y su portador...

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—...y su portador también. Por ello, mientras porte dicho espíritu consigo, se considerará a Aitana Pones un enemigo de Cérvidas.

—¡Solnes! —exclamó Asunrix— ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Aitana ha luchado por esta ciudad, y me salvó la vida! Ella no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

El ciervo pelirrojo miró a su amigo y, tras un instante de silencio, terminó de leer el pergamino:

—Y, como tal, deberá ser ejecutada en el acto.

Asunrix fue el primero en reaccionar, usando su magia para obtener una lanza directamente de la madera que formaba el muelle. Aitana empezó a retroceder y, a su espalda, el capitán del navío equestriano dio una orden, haciendo que varios marineros alzaran ballestas y mosquetes por igual hacia los guardias ciervo.

—¡Basta! —gritó Solnes, alzando una pezuña—. No hemos venido a ejecutar esta orden, Aitana Pones. He venido a advertirte, por favor, bajad las armas.

Asunrix fue el primero en hacerlo, seguido por los marineros del bergantín. Aitana, una vez convencida de que no iban a atacarla, avanzó de nuevo hacia Solnes.

—¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ¡Estuve luchando contra los no muertos, intenté detener a los culpables y solo dejé inconsciente a Asunrix cuando tuve la oportunidad de matarlo! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿y ahora vienes a decirme que no vuelva?!

—Aitana Pones, si no reconociera tu ayuda no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Debes entender que mi deber es proteger Lutnia, como primer Maestro de la Guerra de esta ciudad.

—¿A costa de la poni que me salvó la vida, amigo mío? —preguntó Asunrix agriamente—. No puedo compartir tu decisión.

—¡Es una orden injusta! —objetó Hope—. Aitana ha...

—¡Esto no es una cuestión de justicia o injusticia! —interrumpió el ciervo pelirrojo—. Tú misma, Aitana Pones, fuiste incapaz de controlar al espíritu que portas en el círculo ritual, y tú misma dijiste que si se hubiera continuado... ¡habría ocurrido una masacre! ¡En la capital de Cérvidas!

—Maestro de la Guerra, si lo que buscas es hacer lo correcto...

—¡Si hubiese hecho lo que debo en lugar de lo correcto te habría hecho ejecutar en los calabozos! En lugar de ello te he dado tiempo a recuperarte, y he ordenado que tu nave fuera la primera en ser reparada para que puedas marcharte. No te atrevas a juzgar mis actos, no estás en posición de hacerlo.

Asunrix avanzó hacia su viejo amigo, dejando caer la lanza que portaba, la cual fue absorbida por la raíz que formaba el muelle.

—Dime, Maestro de la Guerra, ¿quién ha redactado esta orden?

—Yo lo hice. Es mi decisión, no voy a arriesgar miles de vidas por la Maestra Arqueóloga, a pesar de que te salvara, Asunrix. Una vida o dos no valen más que la seguridad de toda Cérvidas.

—Siempre que no sea la tuya, ¿verdad? —escupió Aitana. Solnes no se inmutó.

—Si con mi vida pudiera proteger a mi nación o a Gaia, no dudes que la entregaría. No hay nada más que hablar, doctora Pones: cuando ese espíritu ya no esté contigo, serás recibida como una amiga en Lutnia. Hasta entonces, se te considerará una enemiga para toda Cérvidas.

La yegua marrón sostuvo la mirada con Solnes durante unos segundos antes de volverse y cojear a través de la pasarela. Sin embargo se giró de un rápido movimiento y, con desprecio, lanzó algo al suelo: el brazal de madera que le había entregado el ciervo rojizo en reconocimiento por su ayuda. El objeto rebotó varias veces hasta detenerse justo frente a Solnes.

—Sabes que intenté destruirlo. Podrías ayudarme a hacerlo, pero has preferido escurrir el bulto y dejar que otro se encargue, prohibiéndome acudir a los druidas en el futuro. ¡Eres un cobarde, Solnes, y no eres digno de hacerte llamar "Maestro de la Guerra"!. Si algún día fracaso y el lich es liberado, recuerda que tú podrías haberlo evitado. Vete al infierno, ciervo.

Aitana subió hasta la cubierta del bergantín, murmurando al capitán "vámonos". Hope miró a Solnes durante un instante sin decir nada, después se despidió de Asunrix y embarcó en la nave. Pocos minutos después, las amarras fueron retiradas y la embarcación equestriana desplegó las velas, apuntando al horizonte. Asunrix y Solnes la observaron perderse en la lejanía.

—He hecho lo que debía, amigo mío.

—No, Maestro de la Guerra —respondió el gran ciervo marrón, entonando el título para denotar que no le había llamado por su nombre—, has hecho lo más conveniente.

Sin decir nada más, Asunrix abandonó el muelle, dejando a Solnes a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Aquel mismo día, al anochecer, a duras penas podían disinguirse las costas de Cérvidas desde el bergantín poni. La tripulación ejercía sus tareas con calma y organización, preparándose para la navegación nocturna de la misma forma que habían hecho a la ida. Según el navegador, el viento era favorable y, si no cambiaba, deberían llegar a Manehattan en unos seis días.

Aitana había pasado el día en la proa, mirando hacia el infinito sin hablar con nadie. Fue Hope quien, finalmente, decidió acercarse a la Arqueóloga. Esta notó su presencia y, sin girarse, le preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres, Hope?

—Saber si estás bien, llevas todo el día ahí, ni siquiera has venido a comer.

—Luego comeré. ¿Me vas a decir lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo he dicho, saber si estás bien, pareces bastante afectada por lo de la orden contra ti.

—¿Y un chaval que acaba de conocer mundo me va a ayudar?

Hope, ofendido por los modales de Aitana, habló alzando la voz.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan estúpida?

—¿Y tú? —respondió ella, girándose para mirarlo—. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que no es tu problema? Lo de Cérvidas es lo de menos, tengo asuntos mucho más importantes en mente, y contigo no quiero compartirlos, ¿estamos? Déjame en paz.

—Mira, si no quieres contármelo dilo desde el principio, pero a mi no me faltes al respeto. Me he jugado la vida por ayudarte.

—Nadie te pidió ayuda.

—Si no fuera por mi Asunrix te habría matado. Al menos respeta eso.

Aitana miró durante unos segundos al semental verde antes de volver a perder su mirada en el horizonte.

—Tengo que reconocer que la idea del pararrayos fue cojonuda. ¿Estás contento ya? ¿O además quieres una palmadita en la espalda?

Hope miró a la yegua durante unos segundos y, antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, le dio la espalda y se marchó. Esta permaneció en la misma posición, observando la luna alzarse en el firmamento. El mar estaba en perfecta calma, y el astro de la noche se reflejaba en el mismo, formando un millar de luces sobre las olas. Y, mientras tanto, la mente de Aitana giraba en torno a las visiones que le había mostrado Kolnarg.

¿Eran ciertas?

¿Cuánta verdad había en lo que le habían contado sobre la muerte de su madre?

¿Cuánta tras los diabolistas que la habían perseguido durante su infancia?

O quizá... ¿le había mentido? ¿Su propio padre?

Pero la visión sobre la muerte de su madre no podía ser cierta. No era posible, tenía que hablar con él en cuanto llegara. Tenían que arreglarlo antes de que las dudas afectaran a su confianza.

Súbitamente sintió una ligera vibración en sus alforjas, y un instante después una llamarada verde se formó, materializando un pergamino en frente de ella. Lo cogió al vuelo y leyó rápidamente un mensaje del profesor Pones.

" _A.P:_

 _He recibido tu mensaje, tendremos que hablar cuando vuelvas. Estoy de viaje pero debería estar de vuelta a tu regreso. Es muy posible que estés en lo cierto, pero tendremos que compartir la información que no podemos usando este método._

 _Ten cuidado, hija mía,_

 _P.P."_

—Maldita sea.

La Arqueóloga lo leyó un par de veces antes de romper el pergamino en varios pedazos y arrojarlo por la borda. En el fondo, deseaba haberse equivocado, que los Arqueólogos no hubiesen sido descubiertos. Pero si su padre creía que sus sospechas eran acertadas…

Eran pocos, realmente eran muy pocos. Desde el desastre de Kolnarg cada vez eran menos los que luchaban en las sombras de Equestria; el disimulo y la doble identidad siempre habían sido sus principales defensas, la única forma de poder escapar de la lucha y descansar hasta la siguiente. ¿Qué podía haber ido mal? ¿Cómo podían haber conseguido información sobre los Arqueólogos?

En ese momento, Aitana sintió el impulso de mandar un mensaje a "Dobledé", pero le quedaban muy pocos preparados alquímicos para ello, y prefirió reservarlos por si se presentaba una emergencia. Si algo le hubiera ocurrido a su gran amiga sin duda ya se habría enterado. Todos los Arqueólogos tenían sistemas mágicos para informar de sus muertes para que otro pudiera completar el trabajo.

La corriente de pensamientos de Aitana fue interrumpida por un rugido proveniente de su estómago; decidió que, a fin de cuentas, Hope tenía algo de razón, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para conseguir algo de comer.

* * *

Tras varios días de viaje, en medio de la noche, Hope despertó con un sobresalto en su hamaca. Miró a la oscuridad que le rodeaba, respirando agitadamente, hasta que logró asimilar que solo había sido otra pesadilla. La misma que le atormentaba desde la noche del ataque, rememorando el momento en que encontró a Sinveria.

Estudió los alrededores, intentando calmar los desbocados latidos de su corazón: casi todas las hamacas estaban ocupadas por la tripulación, el sonido de cascos en la cubierta denotaba la presencia de aquellos que les tocaba turno durante la noche, manteniendo el rumbo del barco; no había luces en el exterior, pues así evitaban ser detectados por piratas, y el continuo rodar de una botella de cristal con el movimiento del barco demostraba que algún marinero había bebido de más antes de ir a dormir. La cacofonía de ronquidos era tan intensa que Hope rió, incrédulo de que hubiera podido pegar ojo con semejante escandalera. Sabiendo que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño durante un buen rato, subió a cubierta para intentar despejarse. Al aire del mar era cálido, signo de la cercanía del verano, y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Hope se dirigió a unos bancos que había en el castillo de popa, donde sabía que no molestaría si se tumbaba para mirar las estrellas.

El joven mago no era ningún experto, pero en una noche como esa, despejada y lejos de toda fuente de luz, no le fue difícil distinguir algunas constelaciones: El caballo, el Rey Alicornio, Stellarum, la Madre Blanca...

—¿Qué, no puedes dormir?

Hope se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Aitana cerca suyo. La yegua estaba tumbada también en un banco cercano, mirando al cielo, y por la oscuridad no había reparado en su presencia.

—Tuve una pesadilla. ¿Y tú?

—Me relaja estar aquí.

—¿Qué tal la pata?

—Mejor. Creo que el otro día fui demasiado desagradable contigo, estaba de mal humor.

—Bueno… Por favor, evita pagar tu mal humor conmigo en el futuro.

Los dos ponis se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquila noche. Sin embargo, el joven mago estaba inquieto, cavilando cómo empezar a explicar algo que le rondaba por la mente para que la arqueóloga le tomara en serio.

—He estado pensando algo.

La yegua no dijo nada y, tras unos segundos de duda, Hope siguió hablando.

—Aitana, ¿cuántos seguidores de las artes oscuras hay en Equestria?

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta, mientras la Arqueóloga trasteaba con algo en la oscuridad. Cuando escuchó el ruido de la yesca y el pedernal, y varios chispazos iluminaron la zona, Hope entendió que estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—No sabía que fumaras.

—Y no lo hago, pero esta noche pide un cigarro a gritos.

La yegua marrón dio una profunda calada, hecho que hizo que su rostro quedara iluminado por el incandescente resplandor anaranjado del tabaco, y después respondió a la pregunta.

—Suficientes como para que tengamos que combatirlos.

—¿Pero cada cuánto aparecen?

—Están ahí día a día, preparando sus planes. Quizá alguien descubre un antiguo poder oculto, un noble intenta usar la magia negra para dominar a sus enemigos, o alguien decide que es una gran idea hacer un pacto con el Tártaro.

—Pero nunca hay noticias de ello, no puedo creer lo que me dices.

El resplandor del pitillo aumentó con una nueva calada de Aitana. Hope la observó en silencio.

—Estudias magia antigua. Supongo que en Historia habrás aprendido sobre "La prohibición de la magia prohibida", ¿verdad?

—Claro. Un periodo hace setecientos años en el que los magos del mundo decidieron eliminar toda referencia a la magia negra, nigromántica y demonologista. Querían evitar que esas peligrosas artes se expandieran por el mundo de nuevo.

—Los que estudiamos historia más allá de los libros oficiales le damos otro nombre a ese periodo.

—¿Cuál?

—"El exterminio".

Aitana dio una nueva calada ante de seguir explicando.

—Tras el exilio de Nightmare Moon, los magos negros, nigromantes y diabolistas pugnaban por conseguir una parte del poder que esta había dejado sin liderazgo. Celestia reorganizó las guardias solares y lunares en un único cuerpo, y les encomendó la tarea de poner fin al caos.

—¿Detuvieron a los magos oscuros?

—No. Los mataron.

Hope se incorporó sobre su banco, incrédulo.

—Eso que dices no es posible, Celestia ha demostrado ser una princesa bondadosa. Lo que estás diciendo es que prácticamente ordenó un genocidio.

—Estamos hablando de siete siglos, chaval. Los tiempos eran diferentes, mucho más duros que hoy día. Hay pruebas de lo que digo, pero los historiadores las ignoran como "disparates". Igual que cuando yo hablé de la guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania.

—Pero entonces...

—Celestia ordenó erradicar las artes mágicas prohibidas del mundo, y lo hizo con precisión y sin compasión. La última parte de este proceso fue lo que tú has estudiado: "La prohibición". Así se aseguró de que no quedara casi ningún practicante de las artes prohibidas y, eliminando toda referencia a las mismas salvo las leyendas, evitó que ningún mago sediento de poder las estudiara. Celestia optó por el olvido como mejor arma para proteger al mundo. Y la verdad es que fue una medida muy efectiva, hasta cierto punto.

Hope Spell pareció quedarse en shock durante unos instantes, tratando de asimilar que el pasado de su nación era mucho más oscuro de lo que le habían contado. Vio una pequeña luz naranja y roja frente a él y, sin pensar, tomó el cigarrillo con su magia y dio una calada.

—Si se olvidó todo, —dijo, echando humo al hablar—, ¿cómo sabes tú tanto de las artes oscuras?

—Porque los cazadores de demonios de la época se rebelaron cuando Celestia les ordenó disolverse. Formaron sociedades ocultas que fueron transmitiendo los conocimientos generación tras generación, combatiendo las artes oscuras en secreto. Yo formo parte de un grupo descendiente de los primeros cazadores de demonios. La magia blanca que tú estudias es la única prueba pública de que una vez hubo que luchar contra la magia prohibida.

—Pero... ha funcionado, ¿no? El "olvido" ha funcionado, ¿por qué mostraste al mundo a Manresht? ¿Por qué rompiste el secreto?

La yegua marrón alargó la pezuña, pidiendo el cigarro de vuelta y, tras darle dos caladas, respondió:

—Era una idea que me rondaba desde hace tiempo: el mundo tiene que recordar las verdades que se le han ocultado. Además —añadió con una sonrisa—, estaba enfadada.

—¿Por qué estabas enfadada? ¿Tanto logró provocarte Trottinghoof para hacer lo que hiciste?

—No, estaba enfadada con el mundo, con los ponis, con Celestia y Luna. Unos pocos nos jugamos el cuello luchando contra auténticos monstruos, y nadie sabe lo que hacemos. Y eso por no tener en cuenta de que algo grande se está preparando. El mundo necesita recordar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué teníamos que recordar?

—Preguntas demasiado, chaval.

Ante la seca respuesta, Hope se quedó en silencio durante unos largo minutos, mientras Aitana seguía dando ocasionales caladas al cigarro. Mirando al cielo, el semental verde pensó en lo que les había ocurrido a Asunrix y Sinveria... Amigos de toda la vida, ella le había confiado a él su seguridad en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad, mientras estaba en trance. Ese era el terrible poder de la magia negra, un poder contra el que ni siquiera la lealtad más fuerte se puede resistir. Las ideas le llevaron a pensar en su propia familia: sus dos hermanas pequeñas, su padre, su madre...

¿Qué pasaría si se producía un ataque como el de Lutnia en cualquier ciudad de Equestria? ¿Y si ocurría en Manehattan, y sus familiares no podían huir? Hope no quería esperar a que ocurriera para averiguarlo.

—Aitana, quiero unirme.

—¿Eh?

—Quiero luchar contra las artes prohibidas.

—Chaval, no sabes de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Que no sé? ¡No me vengas con esas! —exclamó el joven, levantándose del banco—. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que vuelva a mi vida normal, que olvide lo ocurrido? Llevo la mitad de mi vida estudiando la magia blanca, y solo aplicándola para la curación y ni siquiera soy un buen sanador. Pero ahora he aprendido que la parte de la magia dedicada a combatir los malos espíritus, los no muertos y la magia negra no es solo una curiosidad, sino un arte que puedo usar para ayudar a otros. No puedo quedarme quieto, Aitana, no después de lo que he vivido.

La yegua marrón miró a Hope en la penumbra mientras este hablaba.

—Je, no tienes ni puta idea —respondió ella con cierto sarcasmo—. Dime, chaval, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

—¿Para evitar algo como lo de Lutnia? Lo que sea.

—¿Incluso matar?

Hope tardó unos segundos en responder.

—No... no lo sé. Supongo que si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero...

—No lo sabes, normal —concluyó ella—. ¿Y si te dijera de dejar a alguien atrás, de no detenerte a ayudar a un inocente en apuros, y que te centres en el objetivo de la misión? ¿Si tuvieras que dejarlo morir, qué harías?

—Si estuviera en mis pezuñas salvar a alguien, lo salvaría.

—¿Tienes familia, Hope?

La pregunta pareció pillar de improviso al semental, el cual dudó antes dar una respuesta.

—Eh... Sí, dos hermanas pequeñas y mis padres.

—Imagina que una de tus hermanas está enferma y a punto de morir, y que un diabolista o un nigromante te ofrecen un pacto para salvarla.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—O incluso que ya haya muerto y te ofrezcan resucitarla. ¿Aceptarías?

El joven mago, tras un instante, clavó la mirada en el entarimado de la cubierta, imaginando la situación. Amaba a sus hermanas más que nada en el mundo, e imaginar perder a cualquiera de ellas era una idea demasiado terrible incluso para ser puesta en palabras. Si alguien le ofreciera salvarla...

—Si... si estuviera enferma, no lo sé, Aitana, no lo sé. Pero si ya hubiera muerto... jamás recurriría a la nigromancia ni a los demonios para traerla de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es una monstruosidad! —exclamó el semental—. No permitiré que mi familia se vea envuelta en la nigromancia o los demonios, no pienso permitir que sus almas...

Hope Spell no acabó la frase, lo cual Aitana vio como algo positivo. Ese joven unicornio sabía el precio a pagar por aliarse con las fuerzas del Tártaro, fuera cual fuera el objetivo. Los demonios podían traer a alguien de entre los muertos, pero a cambio atraparían su alma para toda la eternidad; los nigromantes podían volver un cadáver a la vida, pero como una mera marioneta del ser que una vez fue. En ambos casos, era mejor dejar a los muertos tranquilos.

Y ese aprendiz de mago blanco había comprendido esa lección básica de todo aquel que luchaba contra las artes prohibidas, hasta el punto de que imaginar a sus hermanas, siendo maldecidas por las artes prohibidas le había afectado visiblemente.

La familia... sería un problema.

—Ve a descansar, Hope. Lo pensaré.

—Aitana, tengo muchísimo que aprender, pero si me das una...

—¿Oportunidad? Joder, no seas pesado —le interrumpió ella, ruda pero sin malicia—. Sé que aprenderías, yo misma no había tocado un arma en mi vida cuando empecé en esto. Pero no es tan sencillo, déjame pensarlo.

Hope, al cabo de poco, se levantó en silencio y se fue, murmurando "buenas noches". Aitana lo observó desaparecer por la trampilla que daba a la zona de la tripulación, después volvió a tumbarse y, mirando a las estrellas, dio una profunda calada, iluminando su rostro con el moribundo cigarro. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de la yegua.

—Estúpido, bonachón e idealista. A Macdolia le habría caído bien.

Aitana lanzó la colilla la cual, como una minúscula estrella fugaz, surcó la noche hasta caer por la borda y perderse en la inmensa negrura del océano. Quizá Hope Spell tuviera la madera para convertirse en un buen Arqueólogo, pero siempre era una apuesta arriesgada. Además, primero tendría que conocer todo lo que implicaba luchar contra las artes prohibidas y decidir qué hacer.

Muy pocos decidían asumir los sacrificios y responsabilidades que implicaba llevar una vida como la de Aitana.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR_

 _La verdad es que llevo un tiempo poco inspirado para escribir, pero por suerte llevo mucho material adelantado._

 _¿Sabéis? Solnes... nah, no lo diré. Mejor dejaré que me digáis vosotros qué pensais del Maestro de la Guerra Solnes :)._

 _Gracias por leerme y como siempre se agradecen reviews. ¡un saludo!_


	28. Capítulo 27: Siempre libres

—¿El profesor Pones ya se ha marchado?

—Sí, princesa —respondió el siempre diligente Zaphyre Assistant—. Esta mañana me informó que necesitaba volver a Manehattan, y ha reiterado su disposición a responder cualquier duda que ustedes tengan.

—Me cuesta creer que se haya marchado sin despedirse de nosotros —objetó Shining Armor.

—Cariño, creo que es evidente que el profesor no se sentía demasiado intimidado por la corona.

La pareja se hallaba junto a su asistente en la misma habitación donde Shining organizaba las patrullas de la guardia y la defensa del Imperio de Cristal. Los tres estaban sentados en sendos divanes en torno a una gran mesa circular en cuyo centro se alzaba una representación mágica del Imperio de Cristal. Pequeñas luces se movían entre los edificios de la misma, representando los distintos soldados patrullando la ciudad. Unas pocas motas brillantes volaban en las afueras de la ciudad, patrullas de pegasos patrullando fuera del campo de protección del Corazón de Cristal; algunas luces de tonos pardos aparecían posadas sobre distintos edificios, saltando de uno a otro en de tanto en tanto. No era difícil deducir que se trataba de la Guardia Lunar.

—De todas formas, ya había concluido su entrenamiento —añadió el blanco unicornio—. Ha sido más… rápido e ilustrador de lo que imaginaba.

—Las notas que me ha enviado a diario también lo han sido. El concepto principal me ha transmitido es que los demonios y demonologistas buscarán dañar a la población para aumentar su poder.

—Exacto —afirmó Shining Armor, dando la razón a su esposa—. Nos ha proporcionado nuevos hechizos y objetos que ayudarán a detectar la magia del Tártaro con mayor facilidad; también he reorganizado las patrullas y los patrones de actuación en caso de que se repita un ataque como el anterior.

—Majestades, si lo permiten debo hacer una pregunta… comprometida.

La princesa Cadence y Shining miraron a su asistente, haciéndole un gesto para que lanzara la cuestión.

—¿Qué ocurre si la guardia fracasa en su cometido? ¿Si un portal al Tártaro logra abrirse dentro del Imperio?

El ex-capitán de la Guardia Solar respondió al instante con un hechizo; la representación mágica del Imperio se elevó y, bajo la misma, cientos de túneles de tonos azulados aparecieron.

—No habría llegado a ser capitán de la Guardia Solar si no me pusiera siempre en la peor situación posible —respondió con cierto orgullo—. En el pasado, las catacumbas y las minas abandonadas bajo la ciudad sirvieron como refugio de la resistencia durante la dictadura del Rey Sombra.

—Pensamos acondicionar ciertos lugares como puntos de evacuación —añadió Cadence—. Guardar suministros y armas, por si acaso fuera necesario proteger a la población. Si es necesario pueden usarse los túneles para sacar a la población del Imperio.

El elegante unicornio púrpura estudió la representación en tres dimensiones frente a él mientras planeaba sus siguientes palabras.

—Me es un gran alivio confirmar que tienen un plan de contingencia, majestades. Una sargento de la Guardia Lunar me pidió que les transmitiera otra idea, pero creo que será mejor que ella misma lo haga. Si me lo permiten, la haré pasar.

El unicornio conjuró, haciendo que la puerta se abriera; tras ella, a ambos lados de la misma, podían verse a los dos sementales de cristal que la custodiaban. En medio del pasillo frente a la sala había una yegua batpony en pie y con los ojos cerrados; su pelaje era rojo oscuro, y sus crines azul marino. Portaba una armadura de la Guardia Lunar que dejaba al descubierto su cutie mark: dos líneas paralelas atravesando unas nubes.

—Sargento Midnight Slash, pase por favor.

Pero la aludida no se movió. Zaphyre pareció confuso.

—¿Sargento? ¡Sargento!

Con el grito, la batpony despertó de golpe, sobresaltada. Al instante caminó y entró en la sala.

—Sí, voy voy… Disculpen, majestades, suelo estar asignada a las patrullas nocturnas.

—No se preocupe, Midnight —respondió Cadence con una sincera y divertida risa—. Zaphyre Assistant nos informa que tiene usted una idea respecto a la defensa del Imperio, ¿podría exponerla?

—Por supuesto, es fácil: Enseñen a la población a defenderse.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en la sala, mientras los príncipes intentaban deducir si era una broma. Zaphyre Assistant, por su parte, se echó atrás en la silla y bajó ligeramente la mirada con una resignada sonrisa, imaginando que la reacción de sus Majestades no iba a ser muy diferente a la suya propia.

—Sargento, ¿pretende usted que enseñemos a toda la población a combatir? ¿A seguir un protocolo militar?

—Sí, por supuesto —la batpony parecía ligeramente confusa ante la reacción de Shining y Cadence.

—No sé qué le explicarían en la academia, Midnight —respondió Shining con un ligero sarcasmo—, pero la guardia es la encargada de proteger a la población. ¿Qué pretende, que los propios civiles combatan a nuestros enemigos?

—¿Qué? No, señor, pretendo que si fallamos la población no esté indefensa. Que si superan nuestras filas la población sepa cómo actuar, cómo defenderse.

—Podría entender el entrenar milicia, pero usted está proponiendo entrenar a la población en su totalidad. Es una locura.

La batpony miró a los regentes con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que había demasiada luz para sus sensibles retinas, intentando comprender las dudas que planteaba Shining Armor.

—Majestades, las lecciones del profesor Pones enseñan que los demonios se alimentan del miedo, el sufrimiento y la muerte de los seres vivos, ¿verdad? —todos los presentes asintieron— Bien, ¿y qué puede dar más miedo que ver cómo un monstruo ataca a un ser querido? No saber cómo defenderlo.

Hubo una sombra de comprensión en la forma en cómo los presentes observaban a la sargento.

—Ah, se me da mal explicar estas cosas… Miren, nuestras culturas son muy diferentes. Equestria es extremadamente pacífica, pero la raza batpony no lo es, sabemos lo que es el miedo y… defendernos de nuestros propios monstruos —añadió con una triste emoción en esas últimas palabras—. No existe ni un solo batpony que no sepa combatir, todos aprendemos.

—¿Todos los batponies son alistados en el ejército? ¿Un servicio militar obligatorio, entiendo? —preguntó Shining Armor—. No estoy de acuerdo con ello.

—No, no, no es eso —respondió Midnight Slash—. Cuando digo "todos" me refiero incluso a los potrillos.

Pudo ver rápidamente la cara de alarma en la princesa Cadence, por lo que la batpony siguió hablando rápidamente.

—¡No, no! ¡No se alarme, no es lo que parece! Cuando los potros batponies cumplen seis años reciben sus primeras lecciones de combate sin armas; normalmente, como parte de juegos infantiles que luego van evolucionando a clases más serias. Con diez años todos los potros conocen las bases del combate con lanza, tanto en tierra como en el aire, y para cuando cumplen quince todos saben utilizar mínimamente las dagas de casco y las espadas batpony. Yo tenía nueve años cuando dejé fuera de combate a ese prepotente de Wandering Wing**, no se atrevió a volver a… —la batpony se interrumpió rápidamente, azorada—. Perdonen, eso no viene al caso…

La idea no es obligar a nadie a servir en el ejército —continuó—, si no que cuando este no sea capaz de detener el peligro, cuando el peligro llegue a nuestros seres queridos, estos sepan cómo actuar. Enseñemos a los ponis de cristal a defenderse, a protegerse mutuamente, a apoyar a la guardia si la ocasión se presenta, y a asistir en una evacuación si es necesario. Y si vuelven a verse inmersos en una dictadura como la de Sombra, que tengan los medios para resistir en vez de someterse otra vez a la esclavitud.

Cuando terminó su exposición, nadie respondió en seguida. Shining Armor fijaba la vista en la representación de la ciudad frente a él, negando con la cabeza. Cadence parecía pensativa.

—No lo veo claro, de siempre ha sido la Guardia quien ha protegido a la población, no al revés.

—Los tiempos cambian, majestades.

—No podemos obligar a todo el mundo a hacerlo pero sí ofrecer la oportunidad —añadió Cadence a la observación del consejero real—. ¿Quizá podríamos formar una milicia defensiva?

Tras unos instantes, Shining murmuró "de acuerdo". Después se dirigió a la sargento Midnight Slash.

—Gracias por su aportación, sargento. Por favor, vaya a descansar.

—Señor, sí señor. Majestades…

—Por cierto, sargento… Tengo la impresión de que nos conocemos —señaló Shining Armor—, ¿nos hemos visto antes?*

—No lo creo, Majestad.

—Bien, retírese.

La batpony giró sobre si misma y salió de la habitación, sin poder disimular un sonoro bostezo. Una vez más, Cadence no intentó contener una risita divertida; resultaba curioso ver que una raza rodeada de tanto misterio y leyendas oscuras pudiera ser, a fin de cuentas, tan… _normal_ como cualquier otro poni.

—Quizá… no sea tan mala idea —reconoció Shining—. Especialmente si establecemos este plan de evacuación —añadió señalando a los túneles de la representación—. Contar con miembros de la comunidad entrenados en una milicia, sabedores del protocolo a seguir, puede ser de gran ayuda.

—Entonces… ¿una milicia? Bien, pero quiero que quede muy claro que formar parte de la misma será algo voluntario —añadió Cadence, esta vez mirando a Zaphyre Assistant—. No habrá penalizaciones contra aquellos que decidan no participar, y los que lo hagan serán pagados por las horas de entrenamiento que reciban. Y se explicará que solo serán llamados a servicio en casos de extrema necesidad. ¿Podrás encargarte de ello, Zaphyre?

—Sí, majestad. Mañana mismo puedo hacer el anuncio en todo el imperio.

—Yo organizaré los programas de entrenamiento. No espero que se apunten demasiados ciudadanos, pero cuando sepamos números exactos házmelo saber, Zaphyre.

—Así se hará, majestad.

Dando por concluida la reunión, sus majestades y su consejero se levantaron y abandonaron la sala.

Zaphire assistant, diligente y efectivo como de costumbre, hizo el anuncio al día siguiente de aquella reunión, obligando a Shining Armor a perfilar el programa de entrenamiento en solo unos pocos días.

Cuatro días después alguien llamó a la puerta de los aposentos de la Princesa de Cristal y su marido. Estos acostumbraban a madrugar, pero no les agradó ser despertados nada más perfilar el alba. Intentando luchar contra las legañas, Cadence dio permiso para que accedieran a la habitación.

—Sus majestades, me disculpo por importunarles tan pronto, pero tenemos un problema.

Zaphire Assistant estaba extrañamente… despeinado. El elegante unicornio siempre vestía impolutamente cuando estaba en palacio, por lo que ese ligero detalle no pasó desapercibido para Cadence. Para los ponis entrenados en el trabajo de corte el aspecto y el buen vestir eran algo fundamental.

—Explícate, Zaphire.

—Es por el programa de entrenamiento, majestades. Han venido…

—Oh, ¡por Celestia! —gruñó Shining enterrando la cabeza en la almohada—. ¿Vienes a decirnos que no han venido demasiados? ¡Eso no es una urgencia!

—No, no es eso su majestad, usted perdone. Ha venido una cantidad... considerable de ciudadanos.

El extraño silencio que siguió a esas palabra se sintió como un presagio de que el consejero iba a soltar una bomba informativa.

—¿Cuántos han venido exactamente, Zaphire?

—Si mis cálculos son correctos…

El consejero real usó su magia para abrir las cortinas y la puerta que daba al balcón. Luchando contra el súbito resplandor, Cadence y Shining salieron al exterior.

—Creo que han venido todos, majestades.

—¿Todos?

En cuanto los príncipes regentes se asomaron al balcón se produjo un griterío en la calle. La gran plaza frente al palacio estaba llena a rebosar de ponis. Estos habían formado varias filas que daban hacia el cuartel de los Caballeros de Cristal, pero cuando esta se tornaba demasiado larga para mantener la cohesión los ciudadanos simplemente esperaban allá donde encontraban un hueco… Pero no había casi espacio hasta donde la vista se perdía tras las calles paralelas.

—¡Por Celestia!

—No hemos podido determinar números exactos, majestades —señaló Zaphire—, pero mi estimación es que la práctica totalidad de los ciudadanos en edad laboral han acudido.

—Tengo que bajar ahí.

Shining iluminó su cuerno, obviamente para teleportarse, pero un rápido hechizo de su esposa frustró el intento. Esta lo miró con fingida seriedad; no se había enamorado de su marido solo por sus virtudes, también por sus muchos defectos.

—Shining, mírate al espejo anda. Lávate la cara y arréglate un poco, ¡y deja de teleportarte! Caminar no te hará daño.

—Ehm… vale, cariño —dijo, leyendo entre líneas la lección "compórtate como un príncipe para variar"—. Zaphire avisa que en diez minutos bajaré para hablar con los ciudadanos.

—En seguida, majestad.

Poco después Shining Armor salió al exterior del palacio escolado por un pequeño grupo de Caballeros de Cristal. El gentío del exterior estalló en un vítor al verlo acercarse. El unicornio blanco vio que había ponis de todas las edades, desde jóvenes que a duras penas habían superado la adolescencia hasta ponis que debían estar cerca de la edad de jubilación. Shining Armor se acercó a los primeros ponis que esperaban en la fila, que probablemente llevaban aguardando desde la noche.

—¡Majestad!

—Buenos días —respondió el príncipe a la emocionada yegua de cristal que había delante suyo—. No esperaba semejante afluencia.

—¡No podíamos no venir! —respondió ella, agarrando a un semental que había a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

Shining había deducido él mismo la respuesta al observar mejor a los dos jóvenes frente a él. Ambos mostraban obvias señales de aquellos que habían sido obligados a trabajar en las minas durante la dictadura del Rey Sombra: muy delgados, aunque obviamente recuperados de la experiencia, y el semental en concreto tenia problemas evidentes para respirar. _Pulmón de Cristal_ , lo llamaban los médicos.

—Porque no volveremos a escondernos, ni a rendirnos —respondió con convicción—. Nunca más, majestad.

El príncipe regente asintió y fue recorriendo la fila, recibiendo respuestas similares: "no volveré a ser un esclavo", "no supe cómo protegerlos", "sólo unos pocos luchaban, yo solo podía esconderme", "Sombra se llevó a mis hermanos, nunca volví a verlos". Shining se detuvo al ver una criatura que no era un poni de cristal.

—Yo a usted lo conozco, usted es el propietario de _Ca na Griffonia_.

—Sí, ¡sí, lo soy, majestad! —exclamó el ruidoso grifo, apartándose para que Shining pudiera ver también a su hija.

—¿Por qué han decidido venir?

—Oh, ponis… —murmuró antes de corregirse rápidamente—. ¡Perdón, no quiero ofender! Los grifos decidimos dónde establecemos nuestro hogar y lo protegemos, así que si puedo aprender la forma de hacerlo en el Imperio de Cristal, mejor.

—Además yo fui una de las mejores en artes marciales de mi escuela —señaló la joven grifo sin disimular el orgullo inherente de su raza—, y mi padre aquí es veterano del ejército. Nos necesitan.

Shining Armor decidió que ya había visto suficiente y miró hacia el palacio a su espalda; ignorando lo que Cadence le había dicho hacía pocos minutos, conjuró y se teleportó hasta un balcón elevado, donde hizo un nuevo hechizo que hizo brillar su cuello.

No fue hasta aquel preciso momento que Shining entendió, al fin, por qué Luna había insistido tanto en que aprendiera a usar la Voz de Canterlot.

—¡Mis queridos ciudadanos! —exclamó, su voz haciendo eco por las calles del Imperio de Cristal—. Cuando decidimos empezar la milicia jamás habríamos esperado tal respuesta. Esto nos obliga a replantear cómo llevaremos a cabo el entrenamiento, y por ello os debo pedir que regreséis a casa.

Al instante hubo voces de desaprobación y decepción que ensordecieron la voz d Shining. Este alzó una pata, sabedor de que lo que iba a decir calmaría los ánimos.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! Algunos lleváis muchísimas horas esperando, y lo siento mucho. Pero si mis cálculos no fallan, ¡está aquí todo el Imperio! No podemos dejar nuestros puestos para entrenar todos a la vez; alguien tendrá que comerciar, que cuidar de los enfermos, que enseñar a los potros, que cultivar… ¡Por no hablar de que ha cerrado el único restaurante grifo, _Ca na Griffonia_! ¡Por Celestia!

Los ciudadanos soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario.

—Por eso tenemos que organizar esto mejor. Por favor, volved a casa y durante la próxima semana proporcionaremos medios para que podáis registraros. Después seréis llamados poco a poco para formar parte de las milicias. Os aseguro que todo aquel que lo desee podrá participar en el programa de entrenamiento. Gracias por venir.

Shining observó durante un par de minutos cómo los ciudadanos empezaban a abandonar poco a poco la gran explanada del Palacio antes de volver al interior del mismo. Cadence ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien hablado, mi amor.

—Gracias cariño —respondió él dándole el beso que había olvidado aquella mañana—, es que si no la economía del Imperio iba a sufrir mucho.

—Hay algo más que has hecho y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

El semental blanco miró a su esposa con la confusión grabada en el rostro.

—Hay sectores del Imperio que no están a favor de nuestra Corona, no solo los Diamond. Con el registro que vamos a hacer de la milicia y un poco de demografía podremos acotar mejor estos sectores.

—Cadence, eso es… no sé…

—¿Retorcido? —rió ella—. Cariño, tú eres un soldado nato, pero yo soy una princesa. Llevo toda la vida entrenando para reinar, y a veces hay que jugar un poco sucio para proteger a tus pequeños ponis. Vamos a desayunar amor, que todavía tenemos todo el día por delante.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _A decir verdad este capítulo no estaba planeado hasta hace un par de días, pero al leer la fluidez de la lectura me di cuenta que hacía falta cerrar el arco iniciado por el Profesor Pones en el Imperio de Cristal. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)_

 _*Midnight Slash es un personaje de mi fanfict "La maldición del Batpony". Como siempre no hace falta leerlo antes (de hecho todavía no lo he acabado), ya que no voy a profundizar mucho más en la historia de Midnight. Tomadlo como un autoguiño._

 _**Wandering Wing es un guiño al antiguo nombre del autor "Folkmetal Alchemist", autor de, entre otros fics, "Romance de la Luna, luna". Muy recomendado._


	29. Capítulo 28: Viejas mentiras

Tal como dijo el piloto, la nave tardó solo seis días en llegar a Manehattan. La imponente ciudad Equestriana, "la capital del mar" como era llamada informalmente, presentaba una visión espectacular con sus grandes construcciones y el continuo tráfico marítimo que la caracterizaba. Desde la distancia no parecía que nada hubiera alterado su normal actividad, como si sus habitantes fueran ajenos a los eventos ocurridos en Cérvidas hacía algo más de una semana.

Sin embargo, Hope observó algo extraño: varios ponis empezaron a seguir al barco desde el muelle y, cuando echaron amarras, una gran multitud se congregó frente al mismo. Los propios marineros del bergantín estaban sorprendidos, pero hubo alguien que supo enseguida qué estaba ocurriendo. Y lo explicó con dos simples palabras:

—Oh, mierda.

La pasarela fue tendida y Aitana fue la primera en descender. Al instante, todos esos ponis, armados con libretas y grabadoras, la rodearon, inclusive los pegasos fotógrafos que se afanaban en tomar una instantánea de la llegada de la doctora Pones a Manehattan.

—¡Doctora Pones! Una entrevista para el Daily Mare: ¿estuvo usted en Lutnia cuando se produjo el ataque?

—¡Doctora, Fast Pen, del Manehattan Express! ¿Sabe algo del ataque no-muerto? ¿Es cierto que combatió usted contra un Maestro de la Guerra?

—¡Señorita Pones! Hay rumores que la relacionan a usted con el ataque, ¿tiene algo que añadir?

Aitana respiró hondo antes de alzar la voz para responder.

—Os voy a dar cuatro respuestas: Sí, sí, no y...

La cuarta llegó como una acción: aún con la pata trasera enyesada, la yegua marrón dio un paso atrás y empujó a una reportera hacia el borde del muelle. Esta no esperaba el empujón y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua.

—¡Y si alguien quiere acompañarla que me haga otra pregunta! ¡Hope, vamos!

Los periodistas se separaron de la arqueóloga, la cual, acompañada por el joven y avergonzado unicornio, echó a andar hacia la universidad. A pesar de que algún periodista le lanzó una pregunta o la recriminó por su actitud, ninguno se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo.

A su espalda, un pegaso ayudó a la desafortunada periodista a salir del agua.

—"Estudia periodismo", dijeron, "será divertido", dijeron. Yo me vuelvo a mis novelas.

Ya en la universidad, Aitana se dirigió directamente al edificio de Historia y Arqueología para encontrarse con su padre.

—Hope, ve con tu familia. Hablaré contigo más tarde.

—¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dije?

—Hablaré contigo después, cansino.

Sin despedirse, Aitana se marchó dejando solo al joven semental. Este la miró unos segundos y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar el camino hacia su casa. A fin de cuentas, si las noticias del ataque habían llegado ahí, sus padres debían estar de los nervios.

Aitana, mientras tanto, subió directamente al despacho de su padre. Algunos alumnos la reconocieron y la saludaron, pero la mayoría notaron que la yegua marrón no estaba del mismo buen humor y ganas de fiesta con las que solía volver a la universidad tras sus expediciones. Llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró. Su padre, el profesor Pones, estaba rodeado de un montón de cachivaches y mapas, como de costumbre; nada más verla, salió de detrás del escritorio y el chirrido de su silla de ruedas acompañó al anciano unicornio gris cuando corrió a abrazar a Aitana.

—Hija, me alegro de verte de una pieza —el profesor reparó en la escayola de la pata trasera derecha de su hija—. Bueno, más o menos.

—Le dijo el ciego al tuerto —respondió ella con falsa malicia.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Espero que tengas una buena historia por contar.

—Demasiado, papá. Saca un par de copas de algo fuerte, nos van a hacer falta. Las cosas van mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos.

—Eso me temo.

El profesor sacó una botella de un licor fuerte de frutas y dos copas, las cuales fue sirviendo a intervalos regulares a medida que Aitana relataba lo que había ocurrido: El intento fallido de destruir a Kolnarg, Sinveria descrifrando el pergamino, el ataque de los no muertos, la dominación de Asunrix y la injusta decisión de Solnes.

—Hay un detalle más preocupante todavía, papá. Le pregunté al ciervo traidor cuándo fue contactado por Sharp Mind, y dijo que fue hace dos meses. Antes del ataque al Imperio de Cristal.

El anciano no pronunció en seguida sus siguientes palabras, temeroso de reconocer que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Nos han utilizado para traducir el pergamino, necesitaban mis contactos en Cérvidas. Hija mía... tenemos un topo.

El profesor se quedó sentado mientras su hija se levantaba para caminar en círculos, visiblemente alterada.

—Todavía no sé cómo, pero han averiguado lo suficiente para poder organizar todo esto. Sabían que Daring Do estaría en el Imperio, y dejaron las suficientes pistas para que recuperara los pergaminos y nosotros creyéramos habernos adelantado a la Hermandad de la Sombra.

—¿Pero quién puede ser el topo? ¿Quién? ¡Esto es una locura!

—Probablemente quien sea ni siquiera es consciente de que está pasando información al enemigo.

Aitana se quedó mirando a la pizarra una vez hizo un rápido esquema frente a Macdolia y el profesor para explicar su teoría de la Hermandad. Obviamente, al ser un despacho conocido, el unicornio lo había borrado. Ahora explicaba algo respecto al periodo imperial de Cebrania.

—¿Crees que pudo ser por lo de Manresht?

—No —respondió el profesor—. Reunir un ejército no muerto como el que describes tiene que haberles llevado meses, creo que era un plan que pusieron en marcha desde antes de que volvieras de los Reinos Lobo. Todo esto está siguiendo un patrón bastante lógico.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Se están dando más desapariciones, y si a eso le unimos el intento de capturar a Manresht, indica que están ofreciendo poder a algún demonio. Están siguiendo el patrón básico de una gran invocación, pero a una escala gargantuesca. Temo que estén intentando invocar a un gran señor del Tártaro.

—El señor de las Sombras, sea quien sea...

La arqueóloga volvió a sentarse y se quedó en silencio junto a su padre, bebiendo poco a poco el fuerte y dulce licor. La lucha contra las Artes Prohibidas de la magia estaba a punto de salir de las sombras, y eso no era un pensamiento agradable. Solo los necios que jamás la han experimentado consideran que la guerra es un evento épico y honorable.

—Hope Spell dice que quiere unirse, que quiere luchar.

—¿Oh? —respondió el profesor, sorprendido—. ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

—Dice que no puede quedarse quieto, que quiere proteger a quien pueda y usar su magia blanca para algo más que curar.

—Je, pobre iluso, no tiene ni idea de qué está hablando.

—Cierto —afirmó Aitana—, pero es listo. Supo usar sus pocas habilidades con frialdad, y no parece que le mueva la codicia. Pero tiene familia.

—Protegerla será un problema.

—Pero al mismo tiempo solo me conoce a mi como cazadora de demonios, y probablemente imagine que tú también estás envuelto. Si decidimos que se una, yo evitaría darle más información sobre los otros hasta que sea necesario.

—Sabes bien cómo puede acabar esto, hija mía. Si se une, organizaré un plan de contingencia para su familia.

—Je, si no te conociera pensaría que pretendes matarlos a todos.

Nuevamente se quedaron en un tenso silencio; Aitana acabó su copa de nuevo, pero no la rellenó. No sabía cómo decir lo siguiente, por primera vez en muchos años se sentía realmente aterrorizada. Tenía miedo de lo que podía averiguar al hacerle la siguiente pregunta a su padre. Pero sabía que la duda podía llevar a la desconfianza, y no quería que eso ocurriera. El profesor Roy Pones era su única familia, a fin de cuentas.

—Papá, hay algo que no te he contado. Sobre el ritual para destruir a Kolnarg.

—¿Sí?

—Entró en mi mente y... me...

—¿Te dominó de nuevo?

—No —negó la yegua del chaleco—. Me mostró... algo. Por lo visto, cuando llevaste tú la brújula mientras estuve en la cárcel, entró en tu mente.

Súbitamente, Aitana sintió que el susodicho objeto aumentaba en peso y reducía su temperatura. El ligero murmullo que la arqueóloga sentía en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando portaba el receptáculo del lich se redujo, como si el espíritu estuviera escuchando la conversación. El unicornio gris de crines negras pareció ligeramente alterado.

—Eso no puede ser, Aitana. Jamás sentí que nada entrara en mi mente, debió inventárselo.

—Había demasiados detalles, ningún error. Mamá era una guardia lunar, ¿verdad?

El profesor Pones asintió, por lo que su hija siguió hablando.

—Pero la vi caer, papá, y no iba vestida como una guardia.

—Aitana, seguramente fue una ilusión que...

—¡Sabes que las ilusiones no me afectan! Heredé tu dura cabeza, ni siquiera los mejores magos negros son capaces de dominarme desde que era una potrilla. ¡Eso no era una ilusión!

—¡Aitana, estás cayendo en el juego de...!

—¡Cállate! Sé lo que he visto, y necesito que me lo expliques, necesito que lo arreglemos ahora. Vi a mamá caer en una explosión, ¡y no llevaba armadura ni símbolos de la guardia! Viví tus recuerdos, luchando junto al tío Gilderald para encontrarla, ¡estabas fuera de ti! La secuestraron, ¿verdad?

El unicornio miró a su hija con severidad, pero un ligero temblor en el párpado le traicionó.

—Ya te lo dije, tu madre murió luchando contra un demonio, no hay nada más que hablar.

—¿Y qué hay de Hellfire?

La expresión del profesor Pones se truncó: se quedó con la boca abierta al oír ese nombre, sin poder encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Y, para su desgracia, Aitana confirmó que lo que había visto no eran invenciones de Kolnarg.

—Jamás me dijiste ese nombre, papá, ¡nunca en mi puta vida! Él secuestró a mamá, ese hijo perra lo hizo, ¡y tú corriste para salvarla, junto al tío Gilderald! Ninguno de vosotros me lo había contado, ni siquiera conocía ese nombre, ¡joder! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me mentisteis sobre la muerte de mi madre?! ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!

—¡Porque hay cosas que no le puedes contar a una potrilla, Aitana!

—¡Dejé de ser una potra el día que apuñalé a un mago negro en la cocina! ¡Yo tenía quince años entonces, y estoy a punto de cumplir treinta y uno! ¿Cuántas mentiras más me habéis contado?

La yegua terminó la retahíla, pero su padre tardó unos segundos en recuperar las fuerzas para hablar. Lo hizo con la voz quebrada.

—Hay... cosas que no se le puede contar a una potra, hija mía. Y cuando pasan los años es muy complicado encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Aitana respiraba rápidamente, luchando por controlarse y calmarse.

—Solo dime una cosa, papá, dime que lo último que vi no era cierto.

—¿Qué es lo que viste?

La arqueóloga, por primera vez en décadas, sintió que se venía abajo emocionalmente. Era una idea demasiado terrible, algo que estaba haciendo flaquear su fuerza de voluntad. Si esto resultaba ser cierto, la confianza que había depositado en su padre, el único poni del mundo en el que lo había hecho, iba a verse rota para siempre. Le costó un rato superar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta; cuando lo hizo, fue con el susurro de una potra que luchaba por no llorar.

—Dime que tú no la mataste.

El profesor Pones miró a su hija y una profunda tristeza atravesó su mirada al saber que iba a sacar a la luz el momento más oscuro de su existencia, un recuerdo clavado profundamente en su alma.

—Siéntate, hija, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _¿Quién era la madre de Aitana Pones? Si os apetece un preámbulo, quizá queráis leer mi one-shot "Cuéntame tu historia"._

 _Gracias a todos por leerme y por vuestros reviews, ¡un abrazo!_


	30. Capítulo 29: Midnight Shield

El unicornio gris de crines negras levantó el vaso con su magia y lo revolvió, mirándolo en silencio. En ese mismo instante Aitana notó más que nunca la edad de su padre: las pocas arrugas que tenía se habían acentuado y su crin, al caer al lado de su rostro, desveló las canas que la cubrían. Desde su posición, la yegua marrón apreció el borde de la Cutie Mark que el semental frente a ella ocultaba bajo los anclajes de su silla de ruedas: un rayo cuya punta acababa en una espada. Un tipo de marca que solo unos pocos ponis poseían en Equestria, y que denotaba la inclinación natural de su poseedor hacia el combate.

Aitana apenas recordaba el día en que su padre regresó a casa en silla de ruedas, unas semanas después de que Gilderald la salvara de los magos negros que todavía asaltaban sus sueños. El profesor Roy Pones bebió un trago y alzó la vista hacia su hija, con una mirada cargada de tristeza y... miedo.

—No sé por donde empezar.

—Háblame de mamá. De la de verdad.

El semental asintió y pasó varios segundos mirando su propio vaso.

—No conozco totalmente su historia, Aitana, jamás me la contó, aunque sé algunos retazos. Vivió casi toda su juventud siendo perseguida, y tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir.

—No éramos tan diferentes, entonces.

—Sí que lo sois, hija. Tu madre nació en Isaura, hija de esclavos.

La yegua marrón se apoyó sobre la mesa, mirando a su padre estupefacta. Había visitado ese reino en un par de ocasiones.

—Entonces... ¿era una esclava?

—Sí, pero escapó siendo solo una potra, y pasó años sobreviviendo en las calles, huyendo de los esclavistas y luchando cuando fue necesario. Una vez me comentó que mató a varios de estos… de hecho mató a muchos, demasiados.

—Supervivencia —expresó Aitana, evitando darle mayor importancia—. Yo misma he tenido que matar a veces en mis...

—No, no es lo mismo: Midnight Shield asesinó a esclavistas, guardias y esclavos por igual.

La yegua marrón empezó a deducir hacia donde iba la historia, y no le gustó mucho el desenlace que intuía.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ¿Que mamá asesinó a gente inocente?

—No sé quiénes fueron sus... víctimas, exactamente; sí que sé que Midnight Shield se convirtió en el terror en su ciudad, y acabó siendo perseguida por toda la guardia. Al final fue capturada pero, por alguna razón, no la ejecutaron. En lugar de ello pasó a trabajar para un burgués, un mafioso.

Aitana se quedó totalmente parada ante esa información.

—Me estás diciendo que mamá era...

—Una asesina a sueldo.

—¡Qué broma es esta! —gritó la Arqueóloga—. ¡Me has dicho toda la vida que mamá era una guardia, y ahora me vienes con esto!

El profesor observó a su hija cuando esta se levantó y se alejó, andando el círculos mientras hablaba.

—¡La recuerdo poco, pero no podía ser... eso! ¡Tienes que estar de coña!

—¡Aitana, tranquilízate! —gritó el unicornio. Su cuerno brilló ligeramente, y la sala se cubrió de un aura azulada, insonorizándola—. ¡Esa fue tu madre, cierto, pero no es la misma yegua que era cuando tú naciste! Si vas a juzgarla, antes escucha toda la historia.

Aitana miró intensamente a su padre, con la ira y el desengaño reflejados en su rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos se sentó de nuevo sin decir nada, esperando a que el semental continuara. Este requirió de unos momentos para calmarse él mismo antes seguir. Entendía el enfado de su hija, pero si quería conocer la verdad sobre su madre, debía escuchar toda la historia.

—Trabajó con ese mafioso durante... no sé, creo que unos años. Y todo cambió cuando este decidió ampliar el negocio en Equestria. Menospreció a los Equestrianos tratando de hacerse con el control de los bajos fondos de Trottingham.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

* * *

— _Quietos._

 _El calmado susurro de alarma hizo que el gran poni de tierra negro y sus secuaces se detuvieran. Una pegaso, de pelaje azul oscuro y crines lilas, miraba hacia atrás y ligeramente arriba, escudriñando la nave donde retenían a los secuestrados. Su Cutie Mark la formaba una cuchilla de casco._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Midnight Shield?_

— _Silencio._

 _La pegaso podía notarlo en sus plumas: las leves corrientes de aire que había levantado una gran criatura voladora, probablemente un pegaso. Y... había algo, una ligerísima vibración que sentía en los oídos. Jamás había experimentado nada similar. Por suerte para ella, todos los presentes sabían que no había que menospreciar los agudos sentidos de la asesina, por lo que guardaron un tenso silencio._

 _Y por eso pudo escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la madera y la cuerda al ser tensadas. Saltando al tiempo que desplegaba sus alas, Midnight Shield se lanzó contra su jefe, apartándolo del ataque. A su espalda escuchó el impacto del virote seguido del de un poni al desplomarse._

— _¡Corred!_

 _La pegaso azul oscuro se levantó y voló directamente siguiendo la trayectoria del virote hacia el tirador. La nave era enorme, y las pocas lámparas que había en el suelo no podían iluminarla completamente. Había advertido sobre lo poco seguro que era el edificio, pero no la habían escuchado. Ahora solo le quedaba hacer su trabajo._

 _Sin embargo, cuando llegó a las vigas del techo no había nadie. Buscó a su alrededor, sabiendo que estaba en una posición vulnerable, pero una vez más volvió a escuchar una ballesta al ser cargada. Hizo un rápido picado, evitando el virote que pasó justo donde habría estado su cabeza, clavándose en una viga._

— _¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad, cerdo?_

 _Midnight Shield, conociendo el punto fuerte de su enemigo, voló en picado hasta el suelo, haciendo una parábola para recoger una de las lámparas de aceite y volver al techo. En ese tiempo el tirador pudo disparar una vez más, sin atinar a la veloz pegaso. Cuando esta llegó a lo más alto de la construcción, lanzó el objeto hacia la zona donde creía que estaba su enemigo. El aceite ardió y se expandió en una enorme lluvia de llamas, cubriendo de fuego gran parte del techo y de las vigas que lo sostenían._

 _Entonces lo vio: una sombra que voló, alejándose del calor y la luz. Midnight se lanzó contra ella, desplegando en el vuelo dos dagas de casco gemelas. Esperaba acabar con el atacante rápidamente pero, en el último instante, el reflejo del fuego desveló dos largas cuchillas que este portaba. La pegaso detuvo su vuelo rápidamente y se preparó para defenderse._

 _Los metales chocaron en repetidas ocasiones; el atacante era extremadamente rápido y hábil, forzando a Midnight Shield a mantenerse completamente a la defensiva. Cada ataque que esta lanzaba era rápidamente detenido y, en sus defensas, la pegaso estaba perdiendo terreno, acercándose rápidamente al techo que, a su espalda, empezaba a consumirse por las llamas._

 _Sin poder mantener la posición más tiempo, Midnight voló hacia atrás, directamente hacia una de las vigas en llamas, girándose en el aire y golpeándola fuertemente con las patas traseras. Esto tuvo el efecto previsto, creando una pequeña explosión de ascuas que la pegaso atravesó limpiamente. Sin embargo, quien fuera a quien combatía, no debió ver el movimiento, ya que gritó cuando varias brasas cayeron sobre él, un grito que no parecía poni._

 _Midnight Shield se posó sobre una de las vigas y, frente a él, su enemigo hizo lo mismo. Iluminado por el fuego, la pegaso solo pudo apreciar sus detalles más característicos: Pelaje gris, casi negro; sus dos patas tenían asidas dos largas cuchillas gemelas a algún tipo de brazalete que permitía retraerlas sobre sí mismas; sus orejas eran grandes y peludas, y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pero lo más inquietante fue apreciar que sus alas no eran las de un pegaso, sino de un murciélago._

 _La criatura abrió los párpados, revelando unas afiladas pupilas, tan brillantes que se podían apreciar las llamas reflejándose en las mismas. Al mismo tiempo, se agachó ligeramente, adoptando posición de guardia, y bufó como un gato furioso hacia Midnight Shield. Su dentadura acababa en dos largos, blancos y afilados colmillos._

 _Midnight Shield tardó poco en recuperarse del shock. Cuando lo hizo, esbozó una sonrisa que mostró todos los dientes y presentó sus propias armas, preparándose para el combate._

— _No sabía que los batponis eran reales. Será un placer matarte, asesino._

 _El batpony se lanzó hacia Midnight Shield, trazando una parábola. Esta notó la sensación que, como siempre, la absorbía en combate: el momento en el que su mente lógica se apagaba y dejaba que el instinto tomara control de sus actos. Detuvo el primer ataque y, con un grave grito, coceó al batpony en el pecho con las patas traseras, lanzándolo al aire y cargando tras él a continuación._

* * *

—Un asesino batpony, eso es lo que ocurrió. Atacó al mafioso y tu madre le hizo frente.

—Los batpony... ¿Un guardia Lunar?

—En aquel entonces no, los batponies vivían aislados de Equestria. Uno de los primeros actos de Luna fue integrarlos en la Guardia Lunar. Je, a tu madre le habría hecho gracia ser parte de la misma.

Aitana ató cabos rápidamente.

—Espera un momento... ¿Me estás diciendo que mamá luchaba junto a batponies?

—Sí, era algún tipo de cuerpo de élite. No sé mucho más, me temo, pero los vi luchar en alguna ocasión y… pude intuir por qué tu madre luchaba con ellos.

El profesor se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana del despacho. Desde ella podía ver el campus en su totalidad, y a los estudiantes caminando o volando de un lugar a otro. Se podían contar miembros de todas las razas: pegasos, unicornios, ponis de tierra, grifos e incluso algún ocasional ciervo. También empezaban a verse estudiantes batpony. Desde el regreso de Luna, esa extraña raza poni había empezado a reintegrarse en la sociedad Equestriana, especialmente a través de la guardia Lunar. La presencia de los guardas batpony había ayudado a acabar con los prejuicios creados por generaciones de escritores y dramaturgos.

—Tu madre era... grácil. El combate era, para ella, un juego, una parte de su vida; volaba con una precisión absoluta y, siempre que podía, acababa con sus enemigos rápidamente. Pero cuando uno de estos lograba hacerle frente, Midnight Shield se volvía...

El unicornio pareció dudar sobre qué decir a continuación.

—Siempre la llamé, medio en broma, "pantera con alas". No se me ocurre nada mejor.

El profesor se giró hacia su hija; su expresión era triste y melancólica, lo cual chocó profundamente con el discurso que pronunció a continuación.

—En combate era terrorífica, no te lo puedes imaginar. Cuando se dejaba llevar se volvía puro instinto cazador y... lo disfrutaba. Era el tipo de poni que podía asesinar a alguien con una sonrisa, mirando a su siguiente víctima.

—Qué... ¡Eso no puede ser! Recuerdo su Cutie Mark, una daga de casco. Mamá me explicó que era porque a ella le gustaba proteger a...

—Te mentimos, Aitana, no te podíamos decir la verdad. Su Cutie Mark representaba su talento especial: el combate y el asesinato.

La aludida escuchó esa última palabra, y no pudo evitar empezar a repetirla en su mente. Asesinato. La habilidad especial de su madre era quitar la vida. Asesinato, era aquello para lo que había nacido, lo que disfrutaba. Asesinar sin otro objetivo que la muerte en si.

Su madre era una asesina nata.

El profesor Pones observó a su hija en silencio: se había quedado callada, mirando sus propios cascos casi sin parpadear. No podía culparla, no podía de ninguna forma: había tenido que mentirle cuando era una potra, para protegerla de las represalias que los magos negros, nigromantes y diabolistas a los que él y Midnight Shield daban caza pudieran llevar a cabo. Como acabó, finalmente, ocurriendo, a pesar de todas sus precauciones.

—De esa poni, de esa asesina... me enamoré. Y ella me correspondió —el unicornio gris acabó esa frase con una ligera risa—. No te creerías cómo nos conocimos, suena a algún fanfiction hecho por un escritor frustrado con demasiado tiempo libre.

—A ver... sorpréndeme, si es que puedes hacerlo todavía más.

—¿No es evidente? Intentó matarme.

* * *

 _Royal Destiny estaba quieto, jadeando, esperando cualquier señal de dónde pudiera encontrarse su enemigo. A sus cascos, los cadáveres de varios nigromantes, que él mismo había matado, convertían la zona en un sitio complicado para cabalgar. La noche era cerrada, y la oscuridad casi completa. Su cuerno brillaba ligeramente, manteniendo un hechizo de detección que era la única posibilidad de localizar al cultista restante, que en tantos aprietos le estaba metiendo. A su lado, una alargada espada plateada levitaba, sujeta por su propia magia._

 _Le había lanzado varios ataques, sin detenerse, para después perderse en la oscuridad. Fuera quien fuera, tenía a Royal en su terreno, y este se estaba empezando a debilitar. Tenía que vencer cuanto antes._

 _Una sensación, como un chispazo mágico en su mente, le alertó de un ser vivo acercándose a toda velocidad por su espalda. El unicornio gris se giró, llevando su espada para interceptar el ataque; esta impactó contra una larga cuchilla que estaba asida a la pata delantera de una yegua de pelaje azul oscuro. Esta vez no se retiró, en vez de eso retrocedió ligeramente y empezó a lanzar veloces tajos a Royal. El semental se defendió, deteniendo el arma de su enemiga con la suya propia y, cuando vio una oportunidad, cargó su magia en una fuerte explosión de luz. El resplandor cogió de improviso a la pegaso, la cual se vio forzada a retroceder de un rápido vuelo a ciegas. En ese instante, Royal tuvo la oportunidad de ver que la crin de la yegua era violeta, y sus ojos de color azul cielo._

 _Tras unos segundos, escuchó su voz en la oscuridad, fría, susurrada y regocijándose en la situación._

— _Nada mal para un cultista._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No esperaba que uno de tu calaña ofreciera tanta resistencia. Hagamos un trato: dime dónde está el resto del culto, y te perdonaré la vida._

— _¿Qué...? ¡¿Pero tú eres estúpida?! ¡No soy un cultista, soy un cazador de demonios!_

— _Aunque mientas no vas a..._

— _¡¿Y por qué te crees que todos estos están muertos?! ¡Mira a cualquier cadáver, que si no fue mi magia, fue mi espada quien lo mató!_

 _Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el semental escuchara a la pegaso posarse en el suelo. Solo hizo falta un momento para que unas palabras llegaran a sus oídos: "Fíjate, va a ser cierto y todo"._

* * *

El profesor sonreía ligeramente, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Me confundió con un cultista. En aquel entonces ella ya era una agente de los batponis, y había ido a acabar con el mismo culto que yo. Estaban organizando sacrificios rituales e invocando demonios demasiado cerca de la frontera, en el Oeste Desconocido.

El profesor estuvo a punto de servirse otra copa, pero se dio cuenta que estaba bebiendo demasiado, así que desistió.

—A partir de ese momento, Midnight Shield y yo viajamos juntos. Al principio porque perseguíamos el mismo objetivo, pero acabó acompañando a los Arqueólogos en sus misiones. Hicimos un gran equipo con Gilderald; fue durante una expedición en Cérvidas cuando tu madre y yo... bueno, empezamos nuestra relación. Ahí fue donde conocí a Sinveria, la salvamos de un demonio cuando era una cervatilla. Unos dos años después, si no me falla la memoria, nos retiramos por un tiempo y dejamos las expediciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu madre se quedó embarazada. De ti.

El unicornio, se quedó un rato mirando por la ventana. El ligero brillo de su cuerno, con el que mantenía el campo de silencio, hacía que los rasgos de su rostro se marcaran con intensidad. La ligera sonrisa que le había acompañado hasta entonces murió.

—Cuando naciste... me sorprendí por la calidez de Midnight Shield. Aunque conmigo siempre fue una gran... esposa —dijo el profesor, con un tono que dejaba entrever que había detalles privados que no pensaba compartir con Aitana—, siempre temí que pudiera ser fría o distante contigo. No fue así, y esos recuerdos que tienes de ella son reales, hija. Era... una gran madre, y te amaba. Nos amaba a los dos, y habría dado la vida por ti.

Pones calló durante un instante, como si hubiera retenido algo que estuvo a punto de decir. Aitana aprovechó ese instante.

—Explícame cómo una asesina nata podía ser tan cálida. No lo entiendo.

—Porque ella era una yegua pasional, en todos los aspectos. A esas alturas, había aprendido a usar su don por un bien mayor. Ella vivía para el combate y para causar la muerte, pero aprovechaba su... predisposición natural para proteger el mundo del mal, viniera de donde viniera. En ese aspecto, no es tan diferente a ti.

—¡Pero antes me dijiste que sí que lo era!

—Porque tú no disfrutas ni del combate ni de causar la muerte: lo usas como una herramienta, como algo necesario. Tu madre... sí que lo disfrutaba. Era su vida.

El unicornio gris aprovechó para mirar a su hija; esta se había servido un nuevo vaso de licor, pero no lo había tocado todavía. Había esperado que Aitana siguiera maldiciendo en voz alta, que le gritara o algo peor. Y la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que eso no era una buena señal. Pero ya no valía la pena ocultar nada más.

—Cuando tú cumpliste cuatro años, los Arqueólogos nos contactaron: había una gran trama diabolista en Cérvidas y Equestria. No podíamos quedarnos quietos, esperando a que quizá fallaran y los diabolistas pudieran ponerte en peligro. Nos reunimos con Gilderald y volvimos a la acción.

Viajamos a Cérvidas, y, durante un año, fuimos dando caza a los distintos cultos. Ya sabes cómo funciona: grupos de diabolistas aislados, que creen poseer el control de su zona cuando en realidad eran títeres de alguien sin saberlo. En este caso, era un de poderoso diabolista que había hecho un pacto con dos grandes señores de los demonios: Uno del fuego y la destrucción, y otro de la oscuridad y el terror.

—¿Quién era?

—Ya conoces su nombre: Hellfire.

El profesor, que todavía estaba frente a al ventana, volvió a su mesa y se sirvió un largo trago de licor. Su expresión, abatida, denotaba que llegaba al momento que no quería rememorar.

—Lo fuimos arrinconando. Él fue ganando poder, pretendía invocar un gran demonio al que dominaría para hacerse más poderoso y desafiar a Celestia en persona. Suena descabellado pero... podría haberlo logrado, y habrían muerto muchos en el proceso. Acabamos en un empate técnico, eso lo supe después. Él ya tenía lo necesario para el ritual, pero con nosotros pisándole los talones no podía empezarlo. Lo que hizo, en su lugar, fue lanzar un gran ataque contra una población poni, en el Oeste Desconocido.

—Os tendió una trampa —concluyó Aitana.

—Sí. Y caímos en ella.

* * *

 _Royal Destiny lanzó una devastadora lluvia de energía contra el gran demonio de la destrucción que se había interpuesto en su camino. Incluso antes de que este cayera, el unicornio se deslizó entre las patas de la monstruosidad, galopando a continuación hacia su amada. En su mente no había otro objetivo que no fuera recogerla y huir._

 _Frente a él, junto a varios pequeños diablillos del fuego, un unicornio negro lo miraba. Su cuerno, liso y curvado, acababa en una incandescente punta roja, el mismo color que brillaba en sus crueles ojos. Su pelo, gris oscuro, caía a ambos lados de su cuello, protegido por una armadura metálica de color granate. El diabolista miró a Royal con una cruel sonrisa, y el cazador de demonios se detuvo, alzando su espada e invocando varias saetas mágicas que empezaron a orbitar a su alrededor._

— _Royal Destiny en persona... Es un placer, Arqueólogo._

— _¡Hellfire! Al fin te muestras, cobarde._

— _Oh, tú y yo combatiremos, Royal..._

 _El demonologista detuvo la frase al tiempo que su cuerno se cubría con un aura negra que burbujeaba energía verdosa. Cubierta en un oscuro manto, Midnight Shield, inconsciente y ensangrentada, levitó al lado del oscuro unicornio._

— _Pero eso será en otra ocasión —dijo, antes de teleportarse junto a la pegaso._

— _¡MIDNIGHT!_

Regresando de sus recuerdos, el profesor dio un largo trago de licor, sintiendo que la culpa que había reprimido por tantos años volvía a embargarlo.

—Fuimos en su busca, Aitana. Durante tres días cazamos a los cultistas, interrogamos a los que hizo falta y encontramos su madriguera. Claro que sabíamos que era una trampa, ¿pero qué podíamos hacer?

—Joder...

—Cuando lo encontramos, nos soltó un ejército de demonios. Gilderald siempre ha sido muy bueno con los campos de contención, así que se encargó de frenarlos, y yo fui directamente a por Hellfire. Pero... usó un arma contra la que yo no podía combatir.

 _El enorme grifo de plumas doradas lanzó sus dos hachas gemelas; estas recorrieron en aire a través de la oscura estancia hasta que impactaron contra dos pequeños demonios del fuego que avanzaban hacia él, seguidos de otros muchos. Gilderald introdujo sus garras en una bolsa que portaba y lanzó dos puñados de polvo verdoso hacia adelante, en un amplio arco frente a él. A media que el polvo trazaba dos lineas difuminadas en el suelo, el gran grifo trazó con sus garras runas que aparecieron en el aire como luces incandescentes, al tiempo que pronunciaba palabras arcanas._

 _Y los pequeños demonios, que esperaban acabar rápidamente con su enemigo gracias a su gran número, se toparon con dos invisibles barreras de fuerza que los frenaron en seco._

 _Una inmensa llamarada surgió a la espalda de Gilderald, cubriendo la zona donde sabía que se encontraba su compañero. Estaba a punto de acudir en su auxilio, pero a través del fuego surgieron varias saetas de brillante magia blanca que, trazando amplias parábolas, convergieron sobre el diabolista negro que lanzaba el ataque. Este se protegió, y el fuego se apagó cuando dejó de concentrarse en el mismo. Y, sin embargo, la sonrisa no murió en el rostro de Hellfire._

— _Deberías darte prisa, arqueólogo —dijo el demonologista con sorna—. Quién sabe, quizá todavía esté con vida. O quizá no lo esté... pero siempre me quedará tu hija para seguir divirtiéndome. ¿Dawn Hope, en Trottingham?_

 _La magia rodeó a Royal Destiny, fruto de la pura rabia y del instinto de proteger a su hija, haciendo que sus crines se sacudieran con furia. Había torturado a Midnight Shield, su esposa jamás habría revelado que tenían una hija, y menos dónde encontrarla._

— _¡Esta es tu última noche, Hellfire! ¡Te haré sufrir, hijo de puta!_

— _¿Y a ella, la harás sufrir?_

 _En ese instante, Royal Destiny notó un movimiento a un lado y se giró rápidamente para interceptarlo. Su espada chocó contra un largo filo plateado que reconoció al instante: su hoja estaba cubierta por runas lobas y pictogramas ciervo. El enganche, adaptado a la pata de un poni, había sido rematado con la figura de un dragón. No fue hasta que cruzó su mirada con los ojos de Midnight Shield que no reconoció a su esposa. Pero sus pupilas, en vez del usual azul cielo, se habían vuelto verdes, y una sombra púrpura surgía de sus ojos._

— _No... ¡No! ¡Midnight Shield, soy yo!_

 _La pegaso no reaccionó ante las palabras de su marido, lanzando ataque tras ataque contra el desesperado unicornio._

* * *

—La había dominado, Aitana, usando los poderes del Tártaro. Yo no podía concentrarme en medio del combate para intentar liberarla, y Gilderald no podía ayudarme. Yo... no pude...

El unicornio gris, el que antaño fue el cazador de demonios Royal Destiny, no pudo seguir hablando. Ante una muy sorprendida Aitana, que jamás lo había visto así, el profesor Pones derramó varias lágrimas en silencio. La yegua no supo bien cómo reaccionar pero, tan pronto como había ocurrido, su padre se recuperó y se secó la cara.

—Perdona, es... duro recordarlo.

—Vale vale, no te preocupes... Joder, ¿qué pasó? ¿Al final la...?

—No, hija, no exactamente. Yo no podía herirla, incluso aunque hubiera querido no habría podido. Tu madre era muchísimo mejor que en combate cerrado, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

* * *

 _La zona era un caos: decenas de demonios intentaban avanzar hacia los cazadores. Los campos de contención creados por el grifo, Gilderald, los retenían, y los que lograban superarlo eran inmediatamente eliminados por las garras de este. Pero toda esa área era un gran portal demoníaco cuyo vórtice era Hellfire, y los seres del Tártaro aparecían por doquier, entre deflagraciones de llamas._

 _Y mientras tanto, dos ponis libraban un combate singular._

 _Royal Destiny retrocedió, usando un sencillo hechizo para detener la hemorragia de varios cortes que había recibido en las patas delanteras, ahí donde su armadura no le protegía. La pegaso frente a él se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo y, no lejos de ahí, Hellfire reía cruelmente. La prepotencia del diabolista era lo único que le estaba dando una oportunidad al cazador de demonios en esa lucha desigual._

— _¡Midnight Shield, por favor, recuerda!_

 _La aludida rodeó ligeramente al unicornio, buscando una forma de acabar con ese combate._

— _¡Lucha contra el demonio, no le dejes dominarte! ¡No dejes que te esclavicen otra vez!_

— _Ella no puede oírte, Royal —dijo Hellfire—. Ahora es mi títere, y su alma está alimentando mi poder._

— _¡No! ¡Tienes que luchar, Midnight, por favor, cariño, no le dejes!_

 _La pegaso alzó el vuelo varios metros y se lanzó en picado contra el mago; una barrera mágica la frenó casi en seco, evitando la carga, pero aún así atacó a Royal con grandes arcos de su espada, que cambiaba de posición en su pata según le conviniera. El unicornio gris se defendió con su propia arma , retrocediendo por su vida. En un hábil movimiento, Royal logró bloquear la espada de Midnight Shield contra el suelo. La yegua de pelaje azul oscuro se revolvió, haciendo que su crin violeta cubriera su rostro durante un instante._

— _¡Midnight, por todos los titanes, piensa en tu hija! ¡Piensa en Dawn Hope, lucha por ella, lucha!_

 _Royal miraba directamente a los ojos de su esposa y, como si de un milagro se tratara, observó que estos habían recuperado su habitual tono azul. En un quedo susurro, la oyó decir "Royal", pero, tan pronto como había ocurrido, la pegaso se separó y retrocedió de dos poderosos aleteos. Se preparó para una nueva carga y Royal Destiny, maldiciendo, hizo lo propio para defenderse._

 _Midnight alzó el vuelo y cargó contra su marido. Este levantó la espada para desviar el ataque... pero, en el último instante, lo comprendió. Lo comprendió cuando vio que los ojos de su esposa volvían a ser azules, y cuando esta retrajo su espada a una posición desde la que no podría atacarle._

 _Antes de que pudiera apartar su arma, Midnight Shield cayó sobre la afilada punta de esta. Fue un instante tan largo como una eternidad para Royal Destiny quien, impotente, pudo ver cómo su propia espada se hundía en el pecho de la yegua que amaba. Liberó el agarre mágico que la sostenía, pero ya era demasiado tarde; se alzó sobre las patas traseras para intentar frenar su empuje, para acabar atrapando a la pegaso en un abrazo._

— _¡Midnight! ¡Midnight, no!_

— _Royal... cuídala... no le dejes..._

— _¡MIDNIGHT SHIELD!_

 _La muerte tomó los ojos azules de la pegaso, quedando fijos y mirando al infinito. Royal Destiny gritó su nombre una vez más antes de asumir lo que acababa de ocurrir. Como un montaña, sintió el peso de la pérdida y la culpa amenazar con aplastarlo bajo su abrazo. No podía estar muerta, no debería estarlo._

 _El unicornio se agachó un poco, acompañando la caída de la yegua hasta el suelo, sin dejar que se desplomara completamente. Los gritos e impactos del combate que libraba Gilderald llegaron a él, pero sonaban extremadamente distantes._

 _Calor._

 _Miró hacia un lado para ver cómo una ola de fuego, oscuridad y muerte se echaba sobre él. Y, en un instante, su mente salió del shock y procesó lo que había ocurrido._

 _Hellfire la había matado._

 _Royal Destiny se levantó, dejando caer a su esposa, y conjuró; una barrera de energía blanca se formó frente a él, deteniendo el ataque. Este intensificó su potencia, alimentado por los pactos que Hellfire había hecho con el Tártaro, pero el unicornio gris hizo lo propio, gritando a medida que la energía mágica fluía con más fuerza a través de su ser._

 _Hellfire la había torturado._

 _La barrera del mago de combate se combó hacia adelante, empujando el poderoso hechizo de Hellfire hasta que su lanzador se reveló. Sin perder un instante, Royal cargó su magia y lanzó una tromba de proyectiles azulados contra él, y esta vez fue turno del diabolista de usar su magia para protegerse._

 _¡Hellfire iba a por Dawn Hope!_

 _Los ojos del unicornio gris brillaron con tanta intensidad que parecieron tornarse completamente blancos; se teletransportó justo encima del unicornio negro, conjurando una espada hecha de pura energía. El diabolista se giró a tiempo, convocando él mismo un filo de sombras para defenderse del enloquecido mago de combate que se echaba sobre él._

* * *

Aitana miró a su padre, sin saber qué decir.

—No recuerdo qué ocurrió, estaba... fuera de mi. Lo que sí recuerdo es que superé las defensas de Hellfire y conjuré un hechizo explosivo. La explosión me proyectó contra una columna; cuando desperté, no podía mover las patas traseras. Lo maté.

—Pero... entonces...

—Ahora ya conoces la verdad, hija mía, yo no maté a tu madre: ella se suicidó contra mi espada, para salvarme la vida y protegerte.

La yegua marrón se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, recordando momentos de su pasado que ahora empezaban a cuadrar.

—La última orden de Hellfire... fue ir a por mi.

—Sí.

—No te perseguían a ti... me perseguían a mi.

—Solo eran títeres de Hellfire, ni siquiera sabían por qué te perseguían, pero yo ya no podía luchar, no podía protegerte. Por eso decidí huir.

—Pero no funcionó.

Flowerville, Nittinghale, Baltimare, Fillydelphia, y otros muchos lugares. Lugares donde había intentado establecerse, llevar una vida normal... Pero los malditos diabolistas siempre los encontraban. Se llevaron su infancia y, cuando Aitana tomó la decisión de no volver a huir, toda esperanza de encontrar la paz fue abandonada con ella.

—Pensé que te perseguían a ti, papá, porque siempre me dijiste que habías sido un cazador de demonios. Luego creí que las veces que habían intentado atraparme fue solo para llegar hasta a ti. Pero... yo era el objetivo, la venganza de Hellfire.

—Sí. Lo siento mucho, hija, pero no podía contarte cuando eras pequeña que un grupo de locos quería capturarte y torturarte hasta la muerte. Y luego... jamás vi la forma de decírtelo. Ni de contarte la verdad sobre tu madre. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Aitana miró a su padre y, después, la botella medio vacía de licor. Y en su mente, todavía bullendo por haber encontrado la verdad sobre por qué había huido durante toda su infancia, solo había el pensamiento de que necesitaba más.

—Papá —dijo, levantándose—, tengo que... Necesito pensar. Joder... necesito... ¡JODER!

—Aitana, cálmate.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Acabo de enterarme que el mismo hijo de perra que torturó, dominó y... mató a mi madre me persiguió durante toda mi infancia! ¡Que mi madre era una ASESINA que vivía para matar, y no una Guardia Lunar como me hiciste creer! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡ME HAS MENTIDO TODA PUTA LA VIDA!

El profesor Pones esperó a que su hija acabara de gritar antes de hablar sin alzar la voz.

—Debí hacerlo antes, Aitana, pero no sabía cómo.

—¡Joder!

La furibunda yegua se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Dawn Hope.

Aitana, al oír su nombre de nacimiento, se giró hacia su padre. Este la observaba con un profundo abatimiento.

—Lo hice para protegerte, hija mía.

—Podrías haberlo hecho contándome la verdad, Royal Destiny.

La Arqueóloga se marchó, dando un sonoro portazo tras ella. El profesor se quedó en silencio, con el desprecio con el que su hija había escupido aquellas palabras haciendo eco en su ser.

Veintisiete años habían pasado desde la muerte de Midnight Shield, y el profesor Pones todavía recordaba ese momento como si acabara de ocurrir. El unicornio salió de detrás de su mesa y caminó hasta un armario del cual sacó varios cacharros usando su magia. Cuando hubo extraído el último pudo acceder al falso fondo del mueble y abrirlo, un espacio donde guardaba un solo objeto.

Con sumo cuidado sacó un alargado fardo de tela cubierto de polvo. Lo había escondido ahí cuando asumió su nueva vida como el Profesor Pones, y no había tenido valor de volver a sacarlo. Era un forma de rememorar su mayor error y, a la vez, un tiempo en el que todo había sido mejor. Colocó el fardo sobre la mesa, desató las cuerdas y empezó a deshacerlo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la primera pulgada de metal apareció frente a él, todavía tan brillante como la primera vez que lo vio. Se obligó a detenerse y respirar hondo antes de seguir desenvolviendo el objeto. El filo quedó a la vista, mostrando algunos puntos de óxido causados por años de falta de cuidados. El brazalete que unía el mecanismo para desplegar el arma seguía intacto, si bien la magia que alimentaba este último había muerto. Y, ahí donde la espada se unía con el ingenioso enganche, la figura plateada de un dragón se alzaba. Sus garras se fundían con el brazalete, como si lo estuviera abrazando, y la hoja surgía como una prolongación de su cola, articulándose sobre la misma.

El profesor observó ese objeto único con reverencia y tristeza.

La espada de Midnight Shield demostraba su excelente calidad por el buen estado que conservaba tras tantos años. Cuando la pegaso se unió a los Cazadores Batpony descubrió que su estilo de combate distaba de los mismos, pero adoptó su propia versión de la espada batpony. Al igual que estas, podía desplegarse o retraerse según le conveniera, pero era más larga de lo habitual. Un arma ideal para combinar el combate cerrado con pasadas a toda velocidad, más acordes al vuelo de un pegaso.

Con los años de lucha y servicio, Midnight fue encargando tallar los distintos símbolos y runas que cubrían el arma, cada cual con un significado distinto y único para ella: lealtad, lucha, amor, muerte, redención, familia… En conjunto, era un arma única.

Durante años el antiguo cazador de demonios había guardado el arma de su esposa. En principio pretendía entregársela a Aitana, pero nunca logró hacerlo. El por qué, ni siquiera él lo sabía. ¿Quizá porque era reconocer que Midnight había muerto? ¿Porque era incapaz de seguir adelante? ¿Por miedo a su reacción?

Solo el ver la espada trajo mil recuerdos a la mente del unicornio en las puertas de la ancianidad. Recuerdos de batallas, sufrimiento y muerte... y también de amor, pasión, cariño y hogar. No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo antes de volver a cubrir el arma.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Ya sabes toda la verdad. ¿Contenta, Aitana?_

 _Espero haber estado a la altura de las expectativas levantadas en las visiones que le mostró Kolnarg en Cérvidas._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme, un abrazo._


	31. Capítulo 30: Un hombro amigo

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que Twilight le envió una carta a su mentora Celestia, inquiriendo acerca de la supuesta guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania. La escueta respuesta recibida, más que resolver sus dudas, alzó nuevas preguntas.

" _Mi queridísima Twilight:_

 _Todavía no puedo darte una respuesta acerca de los hallazgos de la doctora Pones. Créeme que estoy trabajando para poder ofrecer una explicación satisfactoria a los mismos, y a por qué no se supo de la guerra entre Cebrania y Unicornia hasta ahora._

 _Respecto a los símbolos hallados en las armaduras: Desconozco el significado de los mismos, mas no creo que debas preocuparte. A lo largo de la historia han existido una infinidad de casas nobles, cultos, creencias y etnias, cada cual con su propia peculiaridad. Estoy convencida que, en este caso, estos símbolos no revisten mayor importancia que la curiosidad de una estudiante como tú, y el afán investigador de historiadores y arqueólogos."_

Si bien Twilight confiaba ciegamente en su maestra y amiga, se hallaba profundamente afectada por el hecho de que Celestia le estuviera ocultando información de forma tan evidente. ¿De qué podía tratarse? ¿Por qué no podía darle una repuesta al respecto? Si esas pruebas eran falsas estaba convencida de que Celestia podría desmentirlas fácilmente; si no lo eran, podría decir sencillamente que no había sabido de la guerra -aunque la propia Twilight reconocía que eso era improbable, en el mejor de los casos-. Pero, ¿qué significaba esa carta? ¿Que Luna y Celestia necesitaban trabajar en una respuesta convincente? ¿Por qué motivo? Algo, sencillamente, no cuadraba.

Sin embargo en algo sí que tenía razón Celestia: Twilight se había marcado, como objetivo personal, averiguar el significado de los misteriosos símbolos que los arqueólogos habían hallado en las armaduras de Unicornia. Ese era el motivo por el que, por segundo día consecutivo, la unicornio lavanda había pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, dejándola solo un par de horas para ir a comer con sus padres para luego regresar a la tarde.

Twilight Velvet, encantada de volver a contar con Spike en su casa, al que siempre había tratado como a su propio hijo o nieto, bromeaba que era casi como si Twilight hubiera vuelto a la escuela de magia.

El primer día de trabajo no había dado más fruto que el constatar que no existía referencia alguna a esos símbolos en las enciclopedias especializadas. Pudo encontrar, sin embargo, algunas referencias iconográficas. El fuego, el tridente y la serpiente solían usarse como referencia al Tártaro o a ciertas artes mágicas que, sin estar prohibidas, eran consideradas inmorales, tales como hechizos destructivos o alteraciones mentales. La espiral de humo recordaba levemente al símbolo que identificaba la rama de la magia blanca especializada en la protección espiritual. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas referencias la había llevado a averiguar el origen de los grabados en las armaduras.

Por eso, el segundo día decidió enfocarse en las pocas referencias que había encontrado. Haciendo gala de sus impresionantes dotes de lectura y comprensión, dos montañas de libros se acumulaban a cada lado de la yegua, una creciendo al mismo ritmo que la otra reducía su altura. Siendo capaz de revisar completamente una enciclopedia en cuestión de minutos, la unicornio solo se detenía a leer a fondo aquellos tratados que parecían contener alguna información relevante. Con el que tenía abierto frente a ella en aquel instante, ya iba una docena de tratados de magia blanca que había revisado. Los conceptos del mismo -un libro enfocado al uso teórico de la magia blanca para liberar el espíritu de una criatura atrapada por el Tártaro- pasaron a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos. _Sentimiento de paz... Guiar el espíritu del afectado... Calor de la vida... Una cabeza de serpiente entre dos garras..._

Twilight tuvo que detenerse y procesar durante un instante lo que había visto antes de retroceder varias páginas. ¡Ahí estaba! En un recuadro adjunto, el símbolo que habían descubierto los arqueólogos. ¡Al fin! Dibujado al carbón y copiado por la imprenta, se trataba del dibujo de una serpiente sostenida entre dos garras monstruosas. Era mucho más detallado que el que habían conseguido los restauradores con las armaduras de Unicornia, pero no para ella no cabía duda alguna de que era el mismo. Bajo el mismo había un pequeño recuadro de texto que, para frustración de la unicornio, era una cita en el idioma antiguo de Unicornia.

Suspirando, usó su magia para tomar de la estantería a su espalda un diccionario _Unicornio-Equestriano_ sin nisiquiera mirar _._ Jamás se le habían dado bien los idiomas antiguos, siempre pensó que tenía cosas más interesantes que estudiar (aunque en su momento, por supuesto, aprobó las asignaturas al respecto con la máxima calificación posible). Tras unos minutos de recordar las normas básicas de las declinaciones, y un poco de búsqueda de ciertas palabras que desconocía, logró traducir el texto con bastante exactitud:

" _Recuerda, practicante de la magia de vida: Puedes liberar el espíritu de un ser atrapado contra su voluntad. Mas aquellos que ofrecen su servicio a poderes infernales jamás podrán librarse de su pacto. Aquel que practica el horror y la dominación del fuego impío es un ser impío a ojos de la creación, y no debe ser salvado. Pues no hay salvación posible para su ser, más allá de la voluntad de finalizar el mal que su mera existencia aporta al mundo."_

Twilight revisó dos veces su traducción, por si había olvidado algo, y miró la página por ambos lados. Frustrada pasó a revisar todo el libro sin poder creer su suerte. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo un críptico aviso para los practicantes de una magia teórica sin ninguna aplicación útil, más allá de la sanación? Tenía que haber algo más, sin duda se estaba dejando algo. Aunque le resultaba lago ridículo e irónico, acabó optando por la opción alternativa:

Preguntar al bibliotecario.

Cierto es que ella misma era bibliotecaria, y que conocía cada rincón de la biblioteca de Canterlot como si se hubiera pasado toda la juventud encerrada en la misma por propia voluntad (nótese el sarcasmo). Pero también era cierto que en la misma había una cantidad tan ingente de tratados y de información que no sería de extrañar que, sencillamente, hubiese buscado en la sección equivocada.

Tras el mostrador de la entrada había un poni de tierra de mediana edad: Pelaje anaranjado, de crines negras con algunas canas, y el aspecto frágil de un semental cuya pasión no eran precisamente ni la actividad física ni las comidas copiosas. Twilight se puso frente a él pero, absorto como estaba en su lectura, no percibió la presencia de la yegua hasta que esta decidió toser tras una pezuña para llamar su atención sutilmente.

—¿Qué desea, señorita Sparkle?—preguntó. Conocía a Twilight desde potrilla, pero jamás había dejado de tratarla de usted.

—Estoy tratando de averiguar el origen de un símbolo hallado en una excavación arqueológica, pero me temo que necesito ayuda. Solo he encontrado esta referencia —expuso Twilight, sacando el tratado de magia blanca abierto por la página adecuada—. Me preguntaba si podría usted indicarme en qué sección puedo profundizar en este tema.

El bibliotecario observó el dibujo y, si se sorprendió, no dio ninguna muestra de ello. Tras unos segundos alzó la vista y volvió a mirar a Twilight.

—¿Dónde dice que se halló este símbolo?

—En la excavación arqueológica de la doctora Aitana Pones. Estoy segura que ha oído usted hablar de la misma.

—Oh, sí, sí, sin duda. Déjeme pensar, señorita Sparkle... sí. Me temo que en esta biblioteca no hallará más información. Sin embargo es posible que pueda ponerla en contacto con un experto en la materia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, perpleja—. ¿Ponerme en contacto con alguien? Disculpe que me sorprenda pero no me esperaba algo así.

—Nos conocemos de toda la vida, señorita Sparkle, y sé lo importantes que son sus estudios —respondió con una mirada de soslayo—. Sin embargo no puedo asegurar que mi contacto esté disponible. ¿Se hospeda usted en casa de sus padres mientras esté en Canterlot? —Twilight asintió—. En ese caso le haré llegar un mensaje para concertar una cita. Le advierto que mi contacto es una persona ocupada, y es posible que no disponga de gran flexibilidad en la hora concertada. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarla, señorita Sparkle?

—Este... no. Supongo que no, muchas gracias.

—Un placer. Por favor coloque los libros en su sitio antes de partir —añadió mecánicamente antes de regresar a su lectura.

La unicornio lavanda rodó los ojos con media sonrisa; ella siempre había colocado todo tomo que consultaba en su sitio sin excepción durante más de una década, pero comprendía que el bibliotecario tenía esa coletilla tan asimilada que la usaba sin darse cuenta. Así pues, en vista de que ya estaba claro que no iba a encontrar más información, Twilight recogió sus cosas y partió hacia su casa. Para unos días que iba a pasar en Canterlot, a sus padres les haría ilusión que cenara con ellos, aunque fuera una sola noche.

* * *

—Hey Dusht, ¿has visto que Aitana Pones ha vuelto?

—Sep. Pero está rara, ¿no? No ha montado fiestón como otras veces.

—Hombre, solo ha estado algo más de dos semanas fuera. Aunque según los periódicos estuvo en Lutnia cuando ocurrió el ataque.

—Ya, ¿pero te has fijado en cómo bebía? Es raro, ¿no crees? Parece que lleva todo el día haciéndolo.

Hope Spell no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación entre dos estudiantes pegaso que pasaron volando a poca altura por encima suyo. Había vuelto a media tarde al campus, pero ahora ya estaba anocheciendo y no había conseguido encontrar a Aitana.

—¡Perdonad! —les llamó—. ¿Sabéis dónde está la doctora Pones?

—Claro, en la taberna, ¿dónde si no?

—Cómo no habré buscado ahí antes... ¡Gracias!

El semental verde se encaminó hacia el lugar de ocio y fiesta no oficial del campus, donde Aitana siempre organizaba sus legendarias juergas. Después de lo ocurrido, lo último que Hope esperaba es que la arqueóloga tuviera ganas de la misma, sin embargo le extrañaba lo que había oído, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Además, sus padres y hermanas habían tenido casi cuatro horas para agobiarlo a besos, abrazos y preguntas; necesitaba despejarse.

Nadie recordaba el nombre de la taberna, ya que el letrero original se había perdido muchos años antes de que Hope entrara en la universidad, y el barman daba una respuesta diferente cada vez que le preguntaban. Sin embargo, la eterna oferta anunciada en la entrada era responsable de su éxito: " _Descuento en los combinados para estudiantes y profesores_ ". Por ello, a ese establecimiento se le conocía como "la taberna", porque no existía estudiante alguno que pudiera considerar otro establecimiento como una alternativa plausible para salir de fiesta.

Y lo cierto es que los últimos dos meses, el local estaba más concurrido que nunca, en gran parte gracias a la cantante Lovely Rock y su banda. Lovely Rock era una joven estudiante universitaria, una poni de tierra de pelaje gris ligerísimamente azulado y crines rosas que siempre formaban un curioso arco sobre su frente; tras ganar un concurso de jóvenes talentos, en los que la conocida DJ-Pon-3 improvisó sobre su actuación*, ganó algo de notoriedad y fue invitada a cantar junto a su banda en más locales.

Sin embargo, el gran cambio llegó a duras penas tres meses después de que Aitana soltara a Manresht en Manehattan. Mientras la prensa comentaba indignada el hecho, los ciudadanos pedían explicaciones y los tertulianos debatían sin descanso, la banda Lovely Rock señaló el lanzamiento de su nuevo espectáculo, " _Diabulus in música",_ el cual fue un éxito desde su estreno. Cada canción hablaba sobre la mitología que envolvía al Tártaro, y en cada actuación los miembros de la banda adoptaban el rol de demonios, súcubos y diabolistas, mientras otros adoptaban el de sus víctimas o el de los mortales con los que alcanzaban distintos pactos. Canciones que hablaban con arte de la condenación eterna, amor, placer carnal y otros muchos temas tabú en la sociedad poni con maestría y buena música, para horror de los sectores más conservadores y admiración para los jóvenes.

Aquella noche, el escenario de la taberna estaba a oscuras, con una única lámpara que iluminaba a la joven yegua crines rosas; Lovely Rock llevaba su guitarra colgada sobre la grupa y, al mismo tiempo que sonaba un acorde en dulcífono, tomó el micrófono frente a ella, susurrando el inicio de la canción:

" _Duermo en un acorde mágico, y despierto al oírlo tocar_

 _Yo soy la esencia del alma mortal..."_.**

Hope Spell, sin embargo, ignoró el espectáculo, abriéndose paso entre el gentío hasta llegar a la barra. No tardó demasiado en encontrar a la yegua marrón que buscaba, aunque le chocó verla sin sus eternas alforjas. El unicornio se acercó y no tardó en oír la voz de la cazadora de demonios.

—Barman, ponme otra.

—Aitana, ya has bebido bastante.

—¡Yo decidiré cuándo... he bebido bastante! ¡Sirve otra!

El joven semental observó en el cambio tan drástico que había dado Aitana desde que la dejó hacía solo unas horas; entonces la dejó con su habitual mal humor, pero ahora parecía... mal. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—Jefe —llamó, sentándose al lado de Aitana y sacando unos bits—, sírvanos lo mismo a los dos, invito yo.

La aludida miró a Hope durante un segundo. El violento olor a alcohol le indicó que la yegua había bebido lo suficiente como para tumbarlo a él dos veces. No supo descifrar la expresión de Aitana, pero era demasiado obvio que algo la había afectado.

—¿Qué quieres, Hope?

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Joder, ya está el psicólogo —exclamó ella con ironía—. No es asunto tuyo, ¿por qué no te vas a casa, chaval?

—Es asunto mío si así lo decido, Aitana. No sé qué te ha ocurrido, pero beber hasta perder el sentido no te va a hacer sentir mejor.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que me ha pasado nada más? ¿No es suficiente con lo de Lutnia?

—¿Para ti? —rió él—. No insultes mi inteligencia, te he visto en el barco y no estabas como ahora en absoluto. Algo ha ocurrido esta tarde, desde que te dejé, puedes contármelo si quieres.

—¡Joder, es que no te queda claro que no es tu puto problema! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?

—Me preocupo por ti, Aitana.

—¿Desde cuando un NIÑATO tiene que preocuparse por mi?

A pesar de que Aitana estaba alzando la voz, haciendo que varias cabezas se giraran hacia ellos, Hope trató de no alterarse, cogiendo con su magia el chupito de licor de manzana frente a él y bebiéndolo de un solo trago.

—Mira, el chico que me acompañó a una expedición y ya se cree arqueólogo —exclamó con cruel sarcasmo—. Haznos a todos un favor y vete a dormir.

El semental verde miró a Aitana a los ojos durante unos segundos, y se sorprendió por lo fácil que entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sintió ofendido de que, tras lo que habían pasado, tras haber luchado junto a ella, la yegua marrón intentara una treta tan infantil con él; aunque, bien pensado, era posible que ella misma no se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Con aire de orgullo herido, Hope Spell se levantó y se alejó unos pasos. Aitana, a su espalda, tomó como pudo el vaso con ambas pezuñas y se lo acercó a la boca.

Pero un resplandor blanco seguido de una pequeña detonación arrancó el recipiente de su agarre, lanzándolo sobre la barra y derramando el licor. La arqueóloga, algo ralentizada por el alcohol que había consumido, tardó un instante en entender qué había ocurrido.

—Eres patética.

Ante esas palabras, Aitana se giró con la ira irradiando de su mirar. Los pocos los bastante cercanos como para apreciar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se alejaron unos pasos. Ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, el espectáculo visual y musical creció en intensidad.

—Sí, Aitana, eres patética —repitió Hope Spell, desafiante, gritando por encima de la música—. Te las das de dura, de intocable, pero en realidad no eres más que una potra asustada incapaz de aceptar que tiene problemas.

Aitana se levantó y trastabilló hacia Hope Spell, pero este decidió presionar todavía más. En un acto excesivamente teatral, se giró hacia un inexistente público y exclamó:

—"Oh, miradme, soy la dura, solitaria y aguerrida Aitana Pones, no necesito ayuda de nadie y ahora ahogo mis penas en alcohol" —después se tornó hacia el otro lado, actuando para varios de los alucinados clientes de la taberna—. "Oh, mirad cómo me oculto tras una gruesa capa de estupidez y mal humor". ¡Eres realmente patética, actuando así, sin poder aceptar tus...!

El monólogo de Hope Spell fue acallado por un soberbio casquetazo que Aitana le propinó en la cara. Aunque le dolió, y mucho, la arqueóloga no había podido usar ni la mitad de la fuerza y la habilidad que había demostrado en Lutnia. En circunstancias normales, Hope ya estaría inconsciente, pero con la yegua embriagada, era otra cosa, y eso por no contar la herida pata trasera de la arqueóloga. Sentía que debía sacarla de ahí para evitar que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, le dejara una huella aún peor de la que estaba mostrando en ese momento. Sobreponiéndose al golpe, Hope alzó la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mostrar una sonrisa fanfarrona.

—¿Tan rápido y ya me ha dado la razón, doctora Pones? ¿Así es como logró que aceptaran su tesis?

—¡Vete a la mierda!

La yegua alzó una pata nuevamente y descargó un golpe, pero hubo una detonación blanca y este no encontró blanco, lo que hizo que Aitana se desequilibrara por la inercia del movimiento. Sintió el agarrón mágico de un hechizo de levitación que trató de tirarla al suelo, pero ella logró afianzar las patas sanas y aguantar en pie. A algunos metros, junto a la puerta, Hope seguía mirándola con la burla reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Y tú eres la que podía mantener una pelea con Steady Rock y los suyos? ¡Ja! Deben haberse dejado ganar, si no, no lo entiendo, ¡cobarde!

Aitana avanzó hacia Hope pero este formó una barrera frente a él para detenerla, esperando poder seguir provocándola. Pero descubrió que ya no era necesario: la yegua marrón se encabritó y descargó ambos cascos sobre la barrera, rompiéndola y cargando contra Hope a continuación. Este, gracias a los segundos que le proporcionó la cojera de Aitana, llegó a conjurar en el último instante, teletransportándose fuera de la taberna justo antes de ser golpeado. Frente a él, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y a través de ella salió una furibunda y, ciertamente, ebria doctora Pones, acompañados por los intensos acordes de la actuación que estaba ocurriendo en el escenario.

—¡Ven aquí, capullo!

Durante varios minutos, esta extraña danza se repitió: Hope hacía lo posible por frenar a Aitana con su magia y, cuando esta llegaba a él, se teleportaba varios metros, alejándose de la taberna. Poco a poco fueron adentrándose en la zona de aulas del campus, en ese momento muy poco concurrida. El semental verde giró una esquina, seguido de cerca por Aitana. Cuando ella hizo lo propio se encontró al semental inmóvil, por lo que no dudó en avanzar para golpearlo. Pero, cuando lo hizo, la figura de este se deshizo como si fuese humo; al instante la arqueóloga miró alrededor, buscando a Hope Spell.

—¿Una ilusión? ¿Y tú me llamas cobarde? ¡Ven aquí, si eres un semental!

Aitana dio caminó por la zona, buscando dónde se había escondido el aludido. Al poco tiempo el agotamiento empezó a vencer a la ira: la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez más rápido, y fue consciente del amargo sabor que sentía al fondo de la garganta. Acabó apoyándose contra una pared, mientras pensaba cómo ir a casa, que ya le arrancaría la cabeza al unicornio verde al día siguiente.

—Qué, ¿ya hemos terminado de hacer el payaso?

La yegua marrón alzó la vista hacia el origen de la voz; encima de uno de los pequeños edificios de aulas estaba Hope Spell, tumbado y lanzándole una mirada que no supo entender. El enfado la hizo recuperarse ligeramente y caminó hacia el centro de la calle.

—¡Baja aquí si lo que buscabas era pelea!

—¿De verdad crees que la buscaba, Aitana?

—¡Pues la has encontrado, niñato!

—¡Deja de gritar de una vez, estúpida! ¿De verdad crees que no se nota que estás destrozada?

Aitana no dijo nada, pero no por sus palabras, sino porque estaba buscando una forma de subir a partirle la cara a Hope. Este aprovechó ese momento para seguir hablando.

—Mira, no sé qué te ha pasado en la vida, pero hoy me lo has demostrado: Te intentas alejar de todos, no quieres acercarte a nadie y lo puedo entender.

—¡Tú qué vas a saber!

—Me basta con lo que hemos vivido en Lutnia para saber que debes haber visto morir a mucha gente. Si me ocurriera a mi yo también querría estar solo, pero...

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Tú qué coño vas a saber sobre mi!

—¡Que no puedes enfrentarte a todo sola, Aitana! Los ponis somos animales de manada, nos protegemos mutuamente, y suplimos entre todos nuestras debilidades.

—¡¿Me estás llamando débil?!

—¡No, te estoy llamando imbécil!

Hope se sintió algo violento por usar un insulto por el que su madre lo habría castigado una semana sin muffins pero, viendo que la arqueóloga parecía haber reaccionado al mismo, decidió que quizá era la mejor forma de hacerla recapacitar.

—Hay muchas formas de ser débil. En Lutnia eras imparable, la cazadora de demonios que anunciaste hace meses. ¿Y ahora, qué eres? ¡Una simple borracha!

—Tú... —Aitana hablaba despacio, como si no supiera qué decir—. No sabes... no sabes qué es lo que...

—Lo que sí que sé es que en Lutnia tú me ayudaste. Si no me hubiera matado aquel grifo diabolista, habría muerto intentando detener a Asunrix. Si los dos seguimos vivos fue gracias a tu ayuda, porque ahí eras la que sabía qué hacer, la que me hizo reaccionar. Mi madre siempre dice que los ponis debemos ayudarnos y protegernos, que es la forma de vivir en paz, de vivir en familia. Que todos somos débiles, de una forma u otra, y que entonces hay que tener un amigo cerca que te ayude.

Aitana bajó la cabeza ante la mención de la madre de Hope, mientras un montón de ideas se le agolpaban en la mente. Recuerdos, la conversación con su padre, sentimientos... una amalgama de pensamientos que estaba sobrepasándola.

Toda una vida huyendo...

" _No podía contarte que un grupo de locos quería capturarte y torturarte hasta la muerte."_

Su madre, cantándole cuando era una potra.

" _Ella había aprendido a usar su don por un bien mayor."_

Tenía una voz dulce y cálida que la ayudaba a dormir.

" _Era el tipo de poni que podía asesinar a alguien con una sonrisa."_

Era una guardia de Equestria.

" _Su Cutie Mark representaba su talento especial."_

Era una asesina nata.

" _Era una gran madre, y te amaba."_

Era una asesina.

 _Tenía una sonrisa preciosa._

Sonreía mientras mataba a sus víctimas...

Con un resplandor blanco, Hope se teletransportó junto a Aitana, la cual estaba jadeando, y se puso junto a ella en un gesto de apoyo.

—Déjame ayudarte esta vez, Aitana.

Esta no miró al unicornio, y parecía estar a punto de gritar, de llorar, de golpear a alguien... o todo a la vez. Al poco trató de caminar unos pasos, con Hope a su lado.

—Fue... todo es mentira. Todo es mentira.

—¿El qué, qué es mentira?

—Mi... mi madre. Todo mentira ella... no era...

Aitana fue interrumpida por una arcada, tras la cual galopó hasta un árbol tras el que se agachó para vomitar ruidosamente. Hope se acercó, rodó los ojos y usó su magia para levantarle la crin a la arqueóloga. Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Un par de horas después, Hope consiguió que Aitana le indicara el camino hacia su casa, mientras alternaba cargar con ella con su magia o ayudarla a caminar apoyándose en él. La yegua estaba en un estado de semi inconsciencia, por lo que no intentó volver a hacerla hablar. Además, sería mucho mejor si ella decidía hacerlo cuando estuviera en un mejor estado.

La casa de Aitana estaba en las afueras, no demasiado lejos del campus: una pequeña construcción en madera, de una sola planta, y un amplio jardín que, obviamente, no era cuidado como requería. Sin saber dónde guardaba las llaves de la casa Aitana, acabó optando por teleportarse con ella al interior de la misma. Tuvo que reconocer que explorar una casa ajena a oscuras, mientas portaba a una yegua inconsciente levitación mediante tras él, fue una experiencia cuanto menos curiosa. Por suerte, al entrar en el único dormitorio del edificio, pudo ver las alforjas de Aitana descansando en una mesa, confirmando que estaba en el lugar adecuado. Suspirando por el esfuerzo, depositó a su compañera en la cama.

—Al fin... me debes una, Aitana.

Pero esta no contestó, pues empezó a roncar inmediatamente. A Hope Spell le dio un poco de risa, y pensó en dónde podría dormir, ya que no quería despertar a sus padres tan de madrugada. La cama de Aitana era individual y el instinto de supervivencia del semental le decía que era una idea horrible dormir con ella, aún cuando no tuviera ninguna intención. Optó por dirigirse al salón donde, tras un poco de búsqueda, encontró un viejo sofá... enterrado entre cachivaches, objetos, libros y pergaminos.

—Demonios, si mamá viera esto... luego dice de mi cuarto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol filtrada a través de la ventana despertó a Aitana; lo primero que escuchó fue el inconfundible chirrido que emitían los _Canturos._ Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible pero, ciertamente, había pasado resacas muchísimo peores. La boca le sabía a rayos, por lo que supo que había vomitado y que eso le había evitado las peores consecuencias de una noche de borrachera.

Se levantó, confirmando que se encontraba en su casa y en su cama, ¿en qué momento había vuelto, y cómo? Ya en pie fue a la cocina para prepararse un muy necesario café pero, nada más entrar en el salón, escuchó un ronquido. Extrañada, que no asustada, miró al sofá donde vio a un unicornio verde menta que conocía bastante bien. Entonces recordó varios momentos de la noche: Hope insultándola en la taberna, la carrera, y su intento por ayudarla. ¿Cuánto le había contado de lo de su madre? No estaba demasiado segura.

Además, notó algo extraño en el salón: hacía un par de años que no veía el sofá, ¿dónde...? Sintió que la sangre le bajaba a los cascos cuando vio que la pila de pergaminos y cachivaches había sido movida sobre las varias mesas y muebles que tenía.

—Ah.. ¡ah! ¡AH!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...?

—¡Hope, dónde está todo!

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el aludido, somnoliento.

—¡Todo lo que había en el sofá!

La yegua marrón ya estaba yendo de una mesa a otra, tratando de localizar los objetos como una loca.

—Pues por ahí, Aitana, necesitaba dormir...

—¡Esos pergaminos son incunables, valen una millonada! Mierda, mierda... ¡¿dónde está el tratado de Anexión de Kukalamago a Cebrania?!

—Bueno ahora lo encontramos Aitana... —Hope se quedó parado ante lo que había oído, y después se levantó de un salto—. ¡¿Que tienes una copia de la Anexión de Kukalamago?!

—¡Una de las originales!

—¿Una de las...? ¡¿Y POR QUÉ LA TIENES EN EL SOFÁ?!

—¡CÁLLATE Y ENCUÉNTRALA!

Ambos ponis corrieron de un lugar a otro de la casa, buscando el susodicho pergamino y otros objetos entre las montañas de cosas que Hope había movido la noche anterior.

—¡Aquí está, el tratado de Kukalamago!

—¡El cetro, busca el cetro con un rubí en la punta e iconos cebra! —respondió Aitana.

—¿Qué es ese cetro?

—Un objeto vudú para controlar los espíritus. ¡Aquí está la daga ritual de los Maponuches!

—¡Aquí está el cetro, en este montón de pergaminos! Un momento... —dijo el semental mientras ojeaba uno—. ¡¿Esto es el tratado de unificación de Equestria?!

—¡Una de las doce copias que se hicieron, firmada por Celestia y Luna!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero por qué no vendes todo esto a un museo?!

—¡Luego te lo explico, ahora busca el tomo de tapa roja, pero no se te ocurra abrirlo!

—¡Vale, vale!

Cosa de media hora después acabaron de localizar todos los objetos que Aitana pidió. Esta, ya más calmada, miró a Hope sin poder decidirse entre reír o enfadarse.

—¡Demonios! ¿No te han enseñado a no tocar nada en casas ajenas?

—Aitana, era esto o meterme en la cama contigo. Y me parece que me habrías pegado una paliza si lo hubiera hecho.

—No lo dudes, especialmente si eres de esos que les gusta dormir abrazadito. ¿Café?

—Por favor, porque menuda noche me has dado.

Un rato después los dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para tomar sus cargados cafés. Por desgracia Aitana no tenía nada fresco de comer en su casa, aunque una lata de fruta en conserva hizo el apaño.

—¿Me explicas lo de las reliquias que escondes aquí?

—Venga, no me arriesgo por hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, nada. Mira, en muchos objetos antiguos y reliquias hay escondidos poderosos hechizos de magia negra, nigromántica o diabólica. Cuando descubro que reaparece algún objeto sospechoso voy a estudiarlo y, si es peligroso, o lo destruyo o lo escondo.

—¿Y no es peligroso guardarlo aquí?

—Guardo los trastos que me son útiles por la razón que sea, no es un capricho. No es asunto tuyo, de momento. Sin ofender.

Bebieron en silencio sus cafés. Hope tenía hambre, ya debía ser cerca de medio día.

—Oye Aitana, ¿has pensado en lo que te pregunté?

—Sí. Ven esta tarde a las seis, hablaremos aquí mismo.

—¿Entonces podré unirme a vosotros para...?

Aitana le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo callar.

—Esta. Tarde. A. Las. Seis.

—Eh... vale. Esta tarde. Mejor voy a ir a comer con mis padres, nos vemos luego.

—Venga.

El unicornio se levantó y fue a la puerta pero, antes de salir, Aitana le preguntó:

—Oye Hope, ¿qué te conté anoche?

—Que soy el poni de tus sueños, obviamente.

—Muy gracioso —dijo ella—. Ahora en serio.

—Mira que eres sosa, ¿eh? Pues no llegaste a decirme nada, te dio por vomitar cuando ibas a hacerlo.

—Bien. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Hope se despidió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras él. Aitana se quedó en la misma silla, mirando su taza de café. Por alguna razón sentía la palabra "gracias" en la punta de la lengua... pero no llegó a pronunciarla, ni siquiera para si misma.

* * *

—Hija, ¿seguro que comes bien en Pony Ville? Mira que te veo desmejorada.

—Que sí mamá, que comemos los dos muy bien.

—¡Pero siempre podríamos comer más empanadas de heno!

Las dos yeguas miraron fijamente a Spike; la más mayor le dedicó una cariñosa y divertida mirada, mientras que la joven lo regañaba con los ojos. El dragoncito miró a su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué? Tú no sabes cocinar, Twilight, y a mi no me salen las empanadas como a tu madre.

—No está bien abusar de la hospitalidad, Spike.

Se escuchó el ruido de un periódico al combarse hacia abajo. Detrás del mismo, sentado en un sofá, apareció el señor Sparkle, Night Light. El unicornio azul miró a su hija jocosamente.

—Si nos ponemos así, Twilight, puedo asegurar que abusaste de nuestra hospitalidad durante dieciséis años —bromeó—. No seas tan correcta con tus padres, y deja que tu madre os mime un poco.

—No se hable más, os lleváis una bolsa entera de empanadas para el viaje esta tarde.

Con su habitual velocidad, antes de que Twilight Sparkle pudiera decir nada, Twilight Velvet tomó su monedero con magia y se teleportó fuera de la casa. La unicornio lavanda suspiró.

—En fin, tú ganas Spike. Supongo que podría echar un último vistazo a la colección de Unicornia antes de la hora de comer.

—¿Todavía esperas encontrar alguna incongruencia?

—Bueno, no, pero sigue siendo un hallazgo arqueológico impresionante. Habrá que encontrar una mejor explicación a la teoría de la doctora Pones.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con el casco. Servicial como siempre, Spike corrió a abrirla y, tras unos segundos, regresó con un sobre en la mano.

—Era el cartero, trajo una carta urgente para ti, Twilight.

—¿Para mí?

Twilight abrió el sobre con impaciencia, revelando el escueto mensaje del interior. Pareció, ciertamente, sorprendida por el mismo.

" _Señorita Sparkle:_

 _He contactado con un conocido que podrá arrojar luz sobre los símbolos hallados en las armaduras de Unicornia. Por desgracia es un grifo ocupado, por lo que se presentará mañana a medio día en la biblioteca Golden Oaks de Ponyville. Su nombre es Gilderald."_

La firmaba el bibliotecario de la bibliteca de Canterlot.

—¿A qué hora es el último tren a Ponyville, Spike?

—A las ocho y media de la tarde.

—Vale, así mamá tendrá tiempo a preparar las empanadas.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

* _Esto es referencia a mi one-shot "Cantar con el Corazón"._

 _**La canción, si no la conocéis, es "Diabulus in Música", de Mägo de Oz. Ya no soy muy amigo de escribir la letra de canciones en mis fics (aunque lo hice en el pasado), pero la letra de esta pieza me encanta. 'Oh, señor / rey de la tristeza. / Ángel del dulce dolor, / bebe la hiel de mi boca. / ¡Blasfema, ven y hazme al amor!'. Podéis imaginar que Rise Love y su banda están haciendo un pedazo de espectáculo blasfemo siendo esta canción el momento cumbre de la actuación :). Entre las muchas ideas que tengo está que Rise Love y su banda tengan un papel más importante en la historia... Todo se verá._

 _Ale, espero que os gustara el capítulo. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leerme!_


	32. Capítulo 31: Los Arqueólogos

Hacía un buen rato que desde el exterior de la casa de Aitana se oían ruidos que nada habrían tenido que envidiar al que haría un Oso Lunar en una tienda de porcelana fina. La Arqueóloga tardó casi una hora en lograr despejar una pequeña mesa para el té que, anteriormente, tenía cubierta por una montaña de cacharros variados. El problema no era solo quitarlos de encima de la misma, sino luego encontrar una forma de organizarlos en su caótica colección para poder localizarlos más tarde con facilidad. Aunque no lo pareciera, Aitana Pones sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar hasta el más diminuto objeto en su hogar.

Justo había terminado la faena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta; la yegua marrón se tomó unos segundos en sacar de un armario tres cojines y, con unas coces bien calculadas, lanzarlos alrededor de la mesa que había preparado. Después fue a abrir y, como esperaba, se topó con su padre, el cual llevaba una alforja junto a un gran fardo sobre la espalda.

—Buenas tardes.

Padre e hija quedaron en silencio durante unos largos e incómodos segundos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Yo te he invitado. Pasa.

El profesor hizo lo propio, usando su magia para hacer levitar la silla de ruedas y superar el pequeño escalón de la entrada. No pudo evitar un silbido de admiración ante el considerable esfuerzo que había hecho su hija para preparar el comedor para la ocasión.

—Recibí tu mensaje, ya lo tengo todo listo —dijo el anciano unicornio, sacando de una alforja una botella de licor y tres vasos, que puso sobre la mesa.  
—Bien, perfecto. Hoy le tocará decidir.

El profesor detuvo su vista sobre el pelaje de su hija; esta no llevaba sus alforjas y a decir verdad incluso a él se le hacía raro verla así. Eso le llevó a notar, en las zonas normalmente cubiertas, las marcas de heridas y cicatrices antiguas: un ligero bulto alargado narraba una profunda herida ya sanada en el costado; el pelaje ligeramente áspero y corto del lomo era un mudo testigo de las quemaduras que sufrió enfrentándose a Manresht en los Reinos Lobo... y eso por no hablar de la pata que todavía llevaba vendada.

Y ahí seguía: habiendo sufrido heridas y traumas por los que cualquier otro poni se encerraría en su casa y no volvería a salir, Aitana continuaba al pie del cañón, investigando, buscando nuevas pistas, enfrentándose a lo imposible... En ese aspecto, era demasiado parecida a su madre.

—Aitana, quería decirte que...

—No quiero hablar de lo de ayer.

—No pude contártelo antes.

—¡Basta! Lo último que quiero hacer es discutir, porque te aseguro que me está costando la ostia no echarte, pero hay cosas más importantes.

—Lo siendo tanto, hija...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el cual no tardó en ser roto por el canto de la colonia de _canturos_ que Aitana conservaba bajo el entarimado.

—Hija quiero darte algo.

El profesor usó su magia para tomar el fardo que llevaba y posarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina. Aitana desató y desenrolló la tela hábilmente de un mordisco y, al instante, reconoció el afilado metal de una espada. La estudió durante un largo momento; se trataba de una espada batpony modificada, ligeramente más larga de lo habitual. El enganche de pata estaba ornamentado con un dragón esculpido en plata, una auténtica obra de artesanía; la hoja del arma mostraba multitud de runas y pictogramas tallados con minuciosa precisión y cuidado, contando una historia sin palabras.

La yegua ya había deducido qué era esa espada antes de que su padre dijera nada.

—Es… la espada de tu madre. La he guardado todo este tiempo no… no me atreví a dártela antes. He vuelto a hechizar el enganche, funciona como el de cualquiera de tus cuchillas.

Aitana observó el objeto largamente antes de, finalmente, acercar un casco al enganche. Al instante una correa surgió el mismo, enrollándose a lo largo de la misma pata firmemente; la yegua se alejó ligeramente de su padre antes de experimentar. Con un simple gesto del casco el arma cambiaba de posición, desplegándose por delante de su pata, o retrayéndose hasta sobresalir por detrás de su codo, asomando la punta ligeramente por encima de su lomo. Era ligera y bien equilibrada, pero era un arma diseñada para una pegaso, no una poni de tierra.

Finalmente, Aitana caminó hasta una esquina de la casa y se quitó el arma, dejándola apoyada en ese lugar.

—Se siente bien tener al fin un recuerdo de mi madre, ¿no crees?

Las agrias palabras de Aitana fueron seguidas de un denso silencio. Durante el mismo, el canto de los _canturos_ se hizo más presente que nunca, oportunidad que el profesor intentó aprovechar para bromear.

—Hija, ¿no podías escoger un sistema de alarma más molesto que este?

—Hombre, podría criar Worgs y tenerlos en el jardín —respondió ella, haciendo un esfuerzo por bromear—. Aunque el tema de que salgan a cazar por la noche y causen el terror en la ciudad es un poco peliagudo.  
—Tanto como worgs... ¿Qué tal un Orthos? Una cabeza con mal humor, y la otra cariñosa, ¡la mascota perfecta!

—Llámame pija, pero a mi lo de cocinar un trozo de carne a diario me da un poco de repelús.

—En el fondo lo entiendo —rumió el profesor teatralmente—. ¿Y si le das de comer muslo de diabolista? Podrías considerarlo como una propina por un trabajo bien hecho.

—¿Por qué no? Podría montar una carnicería.

Padre e hija intercambiaron una extraña e incómoda risa, dándose cuenta de cuánto estaban intentando forzar la situación, por lo que acabaron volviendo a callar. Finalmente, tras unos minutos, Aitana sacó dos vasos de un armario y los llenó de sidra, sirviendo uno a su padre. El unicornio gris se fijó en que su hija no parecía cojear tanto como el día anterior.

—¿Qué tal llevas la pata? —preguntó el profesor al cabo de un rato.

—Mucho mejor —respondió, demostrando que podía agacharse completamente sobre los cuatro cascos sin problemas—. Mañana tengo que ir a la enfermería a ver si me pueden quitar la venda de una vez.

—Estaría bien, no sé cuándo tendrás que volver a la acción.

—¿Hay novedades de la hermandad?

—Nada nuevo, la verdad. Estoy intentando mover contactos en el Imperio de Cristal también, no me extrañaría que hubiera magos negros entre las casas nobles.

—¿Qué crees que están preparando? ¿Una invocación?

El profesor pensó la respuesta durante unos segundos.

—Creo que sería... algo más. Son demasiado enrevesados, creo que el plan va mucho más allá de invocar a cualquier demonio, están preparando un golpe muy poderoso para cuando llamen a su señor.

—Vamos, llegar pisando fuerte. Seguramente están preparando una invasión en toda regla, ¿no crees?

El profesor no llegó a responder, pues alguien golpeó la puerta insistentemente. Aitana tomó los vasos de sidra y los puso en el fregadero, antes de gritar "adelante". El pomo de la puerta se iluminó con un aura mágica verdosa y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Hope Spell.

—Buenas tardes Aitana... ¿profesor Pones?

—Buenas tardes, señor Spell. Aitana me ha hablado bien de usted, y créame que eso es algo... remarcable.

—Eh... gracias. No sabía que usted iba a venir, profesor.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Hope —respondió Aitana—. Sentaos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

Todos hicieron lo que Aitana había dicho, y el unicornio anciano usó su magia para descorchar la botella de licor de frutas y servir las tres copas que había en la mesa, repartiéndolas a continuación. Hope tomó la suya con su magia, pero la dejó sobre la mesa. Estaba notablemente inquieto, ya que lo último que esperaba era que el profesor Pones fuese a estar presente para hablar de él luchando junto a Aitana. Aunque bien pensado tenía sentido que el padre de estuviese presente, a pesar de ser un poni aparentemente muy pacífico.

—Bueno, señor Spell —empezó el unicornio gris— Aitana me ha contado lo ocurrido en Cérvidas. Sin embargo me gustaría saber cómo vivió usted esos eventos.

—No sé bien cómo empezar... Ahora que lo pienso, usted conocía a Sinveria, ¿verdad?

—Sí, la conocí cuando era una cervatilla. De hecho...

El profesor se calló a media frase, con los ojos de Aitana y Hope clavados en él. Recordaba cuando vio a Sinveria sola, habiendo perdido a sus padres, en medio de la destrucción de su pueblo. Estuvo a punto de adoptarla, pero Midnight Shield le quitó la idea de la cabeza, ya que la pequeña ciervo estaría más segura siendo una desconocida para los demonologistas. Pero Sinveria le hizo prometer que le escribiría, y jamás perdieron el contacto.

—No importa —dijo el profesor, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero su muerte ha sido una noticia funesta para mi.

—Lo lamento, profesor...

—No fue culpa suya —le interrumpió el aludido—. Pero quiero saber cómo vivió usted lo ocurrido.

—Pues... lo primero que pasó desde mi llegada fue la segunda noche que pasé ahí. Estuve todo el día ayudando a Sinveria con la traducción.

—¿Cómo la ayudaste, exactamente?

Hope respondió a Aitana, contándole algunos detalles técnicos y mágicos del trabajo que hicieron: usar su magia para debilitar una runa de protección, buscar documentos entre los libros de Sinveria, comprobar datos...

—Lo único que llegamos a sacar en claro, sin hacer todo el ritual, es que el pergamino advertía de algún tipo de peligro, nada más. Lo siento.

—Lo entiendo. Dígame, joven, ¿qué ocurrió aquella noche?

—Salí a tomar algo a una taberna, cerca de la casa de Asunrix. Y... casi no lo recuerdo. Alguien se sentó a mi lado y se presentó, charlamos un rato y después desperté en la cama. Me dijo que se llamaba "Sharp Mind".

—¿Qué crees que ocurrió, Hope Spell?

El unicornio se sintió incómodo por la pregunta y miró alrededor nerviosamente antes de responder.

—Creo que... me dominó y me obligó a hablar. Debí contarle que había traído el pergamino y que Sinveria lo estaba traduciendo. Obtuvo la información a través de mi, me debió lanzar un conjuro desmemorizante y después me hizo volver a casa.

—¿Qué hiciste entonces?

—Me preocupé, porque Sinveria me había dicho que "los auténticos arqueólogos jamás son demasiado precavidos". Así que me lancé una _protección blanca_ , pero no tenía magia negra afectándome, por lo que creí que... que...

En vista de que Hope no se atrevía a decirlo, fue Aitana quien completó la frase.

—Que se te había ido la pinza y te lo habías imaginado, o que te habías emborrachado o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró el unicornio verde, con la cabeza gacha.

—Sinveria no era ninguna estúpida, y sabía a qué tipo de magos me enfrento. Si hubieras contado lo que te había pasado ella habría sabido contra qué defenderse. Y hoy seguiría viva.

Hope alzó la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente algo que decir. A pesar de la dura verdad que había dicho Aitana, no había una intención acusatoria en sus palabras.

—Yo... no sabía...

—Es cierto, no lo sabías —interrumpió la yegua marrón—. Y con ese desconocimiento juegan los magos negros: casi ningún poni Equestriano conoce la existencia de estas artes y cómo detectarlas: lagunas mentales, tiempo perdido, recuerdos borrosos... Todo eso son signos de que un mago, un demonio o un mago negro pueden haber estado jugando con su mente. No lo olvides nunca, Hope Spell.

Hope murmuró "lo siento" en voz baja y después tomó un trago de licor. Aitana y su padre se miraron rápidamente, y este último asintió. La yegua tomó un trago también y siguió hablando.

—Como te dijo Asunrix, no te culpes, tú no lo sabías. Pero que te sirva de lección si vas a dedicarte a esto. Dime ¿volviste a encontrarte con Sharp Mind?

—Sí, fue... la misma noche del ataque, mientras estabas en el ritual.

Hope hablaba lentamente, tratando de convencerse de que la muerte de Sinveria no había sido culpa suya. Estuvo un rato hasta que logró apartar la cruenta escena que vio en la casa de esta antes de conseguir, poco a poco, enfocar su mente hacia lo que le preguntaban.

—Estaba en otra taberna y Sharp Mind se sentó a mi lado. Al momento sentí la magia negra en mí, pero el hechizo que había lanzado evitó que pudiera dominarme. Me preguntó dónde estabas y yo intenté engañarlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... no lo sé, Aitana. Supongo que fue automático tratar de engañar a alguien que me estaba intentando dominar, ¿no crees? Pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y siguió hablando conmigo. Me intentó convencer para unirme a la Hermandad de la Sombra, me ofreció poder y conocimiento. Me negué.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué me...? ¡Porque la magia negra es un crimen contra toda forma de vida! ¡Es una magia que se centra en anular la voluntad de otros seres para tu propio beneficio! —Hope miró luego a Aitana, algo ofendido por la pregunta—. Y si vais a preguntarlo: La nigromancia acaba basándose en provocar la muerte de seres vivos para aumentar tu poder, y la demonología en sacrificar personas inocentes para alimentar con sus almas a un demonio. Preferiría estar muerto antes que unirme a los practicantes de estas artes.

Los dos Pones intercambiaron miradas durante un instante ante el arrebato de Hope Spell, el cual bebió otro trago de su vaso, apurándolo. Aitana se lo volvió a llenar, dejando que su padre preguntara a continuación.

—Me alegra oír eso, señor Hope Spell. Dígame, cuando usted descubrió lo ocurrido con Sinveria decidió perseguir a Asunrix. Encuentro que fue un acto insensato, ya que usted tendría muy pocas posibilidades contra cualquier soldado raso, y ninguna contra un Maestro de la Guerra. Lo que es más, si usted sigue vivo es porque las órdenes de Asunrix eran llevar el pergamino al puerto, y este no necesitó atacarle para cumplirlas.

—Porque quería ayudarlo, quería liberarle, pero no pude hacerlo. Y también quería contar a alguien lo que había ocurrido, que había un mago negro en Cérvidas.

—¿Para qué?

—¡Para detener a Sharp Mind! ¡Había que impedir que hiciera más daño!

Aitana asintió ante lo que oía, calibrándolo tanto con lo que había observado en Hope tanto en Cérvidas como durante el viaje de vuelta. En cierto aspecto era un estúpido idealista, pero dispuesto a sacrificarse por ayudar a otras personas. Tenía bien claro el papel de las artes oscuras en el mundo, y las despreciaba profundamente.

Era justo el tipo de poni que necesitaban.

—Me gusta lo que dices, Hope. Es hora de que empecemos a hablar de lo que vas a hacer en el futuro.

El aludido miró a Aitana, algo emocionado. ¿Iba a aceptar que la acompañara en sus expediciones? Pero algo le decía que no iba a ser tan simple.

—Entre nosotros nos hacemos llamar los "Arqueólogos" —explicó la yegua—, y de hecho casi todos nosotros tenemos reputación en la misma dirección: arqueología, historia, mitología, exploración... Por una parte, profundizamos más en estas materias, buscando los detalles que la historia ha ocultado. Por otra, tener acreditaciones como arqueólogos nos permite acceder a excavaciones, templos y tumbas recién descubiertos para investigar la presencia de seres o artes oscuras. En muchas ocasiones dirigimos los primeros equipos de excavación que llegan a un nuevo yacimiento, o nos colamos en el mismo antes que nadie.

—La antigüedad ha dejado muchos peligros ocultos, señor Spell —continuó el profesor—. Tumbas de demonologistas aguardando su regreso, como Manresht; el escondite de liches, maldiciones atadas a objetos míticos... Durante cientos de años, la orden de los Arqueólogos hemos velado por detener estos peligros antes de que se desataran. Y, al mismo tiempo, hemos sido la segunda línea de defensa contra las artes oscuras: Ahí donde estas se instalan, a escondidas de la guardia Solar y Lunar, nosotros acudimos. Actuamos en las sombras, en secreto, sin dejar nunca constancia de la existencia de nuestra orden. De vez en cuando la prensa hace eco de nuestras actividades, pero jamás saben bien qué ha ocurrido. El caso más sonado en los últimos años ha sido el de Aitana en los Reinos Lobo.

—Perdone profesor, pero... ¿cuántos Arqueólogos hay?

—Actualmente, y contándonos a Aitana y a mi... cinco.

La cara de Hope Spell se tornó un poema de incredulidad.

—¿Solo cinco ponis? ¿Pero por qué no reclutan a más gente?

—Hope, eres lo bastante listo para saber lo que significa "actuar en la sombras", ¿verdad? —dijo Aitana sarcásticamente—. ¿Quieres que coloque un anuncio en el tablón de la universidad?

El unicornio verde se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir a eso. Aitana miró a su padre durante un instante, lanzando a continuación una pregunta que tenía ensayada mentalmente.

—Mi padre llegó a la universidad hace ya quince años, y yo, entre la carrera y el doctorado, he estado en la misma durante diez. Dime, ¿qué sabes de nosotros? ¿Has oído algo de nuestra familia, amigos, parejas...?

—Pues... nunca he sido demasiado cotilla, la verdad. De usted, profesor, no sé nada. De ti, Aitana, bueno... por ahí se dice que... Bueno...

Hope carraspeó incómodamente, ante lo cual Aitana dijo:

—Sí, lo imagino, que soy un polvo fácil o algo por el estilo. Lo sé y me da igual, sinceramente. Pero ya has respondido: mi padre y yo solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, no tenemos más familia o amigos íntimos.

—Eh... vale —Hope, obviamente, no entendía a dónde quería llegar la yegua marrón.

—Señor Spell, Sinveria se protegió bien cuando recibió el pergamino, eso hacía siempre. ¿Cómo superó Sharp Mind todas sus defensas?

—Pues lo hizo dominando a Asunrix...

Y, en ese instante, todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Hope Spell, pero se negó a poner en palabras lo que estaba deduciendo.

—Esperad, ¿qué me queréis decir?

—Que los magos negros, demonologistas, nigromantes y demás calaña no dudarán en llegar a ti a través de cualquier medio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi familia está en peligro?

Hope se levantó, con los ojos abiertos completamente y la adrenalina disparándose por su cuerpo. El profesor Pones habló con voz tranquilizadora.

—No, señor Spell, dudo que estén en peligro ahora mismo. Por favor, siéntese.

Tras unos momentos, el unicornio verde lo hizo, aún visiblemente alterado.

—Usted, de momento, no es importante para ellos. Solo ha sido un estudiante de magia blanca que casualmente logró resistir un hechizo de Sharp Mind; saben que ya habrá contado lo que sabe, así que gastar recursos en acabar con usted sería un sinsentido.

—Y menos aún cuando saben que yo vivo cerca —añadió Aitana—. No se arriesgarán a acercarse al lugar donde reside un Arqueólogo a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario: sabemos detectarlos y combatirlos. Sería una imprudencia.

—Pero si usted decide unirse a los Arqueólogos... entonces sí. Usted se convertirá en un objetivo para la Hermandad de la Sombra, y cualquier otro practicante de las artes oscuras. Y su familia estará en peligro.

Hope se quedó sin palabras, eso era lo último que esperaba. Pero era tan lógico que no entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido.

—Si usted se une a los Arqueólogos, señor Spell, le daremos entrenamiento en las artes de combate y el conocimiento acumulado generación tras generación de cazadores de demonios. Le daremos apoyo, y acompañará a Aitana en sus misiones hasta que esté preparado para tomar las suyas propias.

—Haremos lo posible por proteger a los tuyos, pero si quieres unirte a nosotros, vas a tener que separarte de tu familia, tarde o temprano.

—Entonces... —hope bebió un poco mientras recuperaba la palabras—, tendré que renegar de mi familia. ¿Es eso?

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil, Hope.

Este miró a Aitana, ¿que abandonar a su familia era fácil para ella?

—El problema está, Hope, en que a ti ya te conocen. Eres Hope Spell, el unicornio verde estudiante de magia blanca; uno de los líderes de la Hermandad de la Sombra, Sharp mind, te conoce en persona y sabe de dónde eres. Incluso aunque abandonaras Manehattan, aunque cambiaras de nombre, ellos no lo tendrán difícil para encontrar a tu familia y usarla de cebo para atraparte.

—La única solución, señor Spell, si usted decide unirse a nosotros, es que sea su familia al completo quien cambie de identidad.

El campo de levitación con el que Hope sostenía su bebida tembló ligeramente, sacudiendo el vaso de licor; dejó el mismo en la mesa y, a continuación, se levantó para echar a andar en círculos por la sala, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Tengo a mis padres y a dos hermanas pequeñas. Algunos primos lejanos en Fillydelphia, pero tengo poco contacto con ellos...

—La decisión es tuya, Hope.

El aludido miró hizo un par de círculos más caminando antes de preguntar:

—¿Podéis darme unos días para decidirme?

—No. Podemos darte una hora, dos a lo sumo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el unicornio verde—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te hemos envenenado.

Hope abrió completamente los ojos mirando a la familia Pones que seguía sentada tranquilamente. Luego se fijó en el vaso de licor que antes se había bebido, y que Aitana ya había rellenado.

—Es un veneno desmemorizante —puntualizó rápidamente el unicornio anciano—. De hecho no tendrá efecto a no ser que yo haga un hechizo antes de dos horas; le hará olvidar todo lo ocurrido hoy.

Hope, aunque indignado, comprendió qué quería decir Atiana por la mañana cuando dijo que "no arriesgaba nada" por hablarle sobre los objetos de su casa.

—Pero... ¿qué demonios es esto? ¿Se supone que tengo que confiar en vosotros, entonces?

—Hope, no seas idiota. El secretismo de los Arqueólogos es lo que nos permite movernos con libertad y no tener puntos débiles. ¿Te crees de verdad que si tuviera malas intenciones, o si dudara de ti, estaríamos teniendo esta conversación?

El profesor Pones se levantó y se acercó al unicornio verde.

—Es raro que mi hija dé un voto de confianza a nadie; usted muestra todas las cualidades que hacen falta para ser un cazador de demonios. Sin embargo es necesario que conozca usted todos los riesgos y sacrificios que implica serlo; la confianza entre nosotros es absolutamente necesaria, y esta no se consigue con mentiras u ocultando información.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego? —preguntó Hope.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Hope no se dio cuenta que Aitana había dirigido una mirada muy seria a su padre ante sus últimas palabras.

—Mi padre hará el hechizo —respondió Aitana, finalmente— y caerás dormido. Despertarás dentro de unas horas y yo te diré que he decidido que no quiero que me acompañes, y que vuelvas a tu vida. A partir de ahí, lo que hagas es cosa tuya, no volveremos a inmiscuirte en nuestros asuntos.

Hope Spell volvió a caminar en círculos, cavilando las implicaciones que tenían cualquier decisión que tomara. Unirse a los Arqueólogos le obligaría a alejar a su familia, a hacerles cambiar de vida, y era algo injusto y doloroso. Por otra parte, si rechazaba la oferta, olvidaría todo lo que habían hablado y... probablemente, él empezaría a investigar a los magos oscuros por su propia cuenta, poniendo a su familia en peligro nuevamente. Todo giraba, finalmente, en torno al mismo problema: proteger a aquellos que amaba luchando, o confiando en que otros lo harían por él.

—La decisión es tuya, Hope —dijo la yegua de hocico oscuro—. Nadie te culpará si dices que no.

* * *

Un rápido galopar se escuchó a través del bosque Everfree; la responsable del mismo, una inquieta potrilla de pelaje amarillo y crines rojas adornadas por un lazo, se detuvo entre varios árboles, mirando alrededor con el miedo en el rostro.

—Oh no... ¡oh, no, no, no, no! ¡Estaba aquí, no puede haber desaparecido!

Escogiendo la dirección que le pareció correcta, la cual no distaba mucho de haber escogido al azar, empezó a galopar entre los árboles desesperada por encontrar una senda. Llevaba mucho rato perdida, y apenas podía ver el sol a través del follaje. Se volvió a detener en un pequeño claro, pero esta vez no pudo reconocer nada alrededor.

—¡No, no, no, no!

Finalmente, asumiendo que estaba irremediablemente perdida, Applebloom hizo lo único que podía hacer una potrilla en su situación.

—¡¿HOLA?! ¡¿ME OYE ALGUIEN?! ¡Applejack, Zecora! ¿Alguien?

Tras unos segundos de silencio no hubo respuesta alguna a sus gritos. La pequeña empezó a desesperarse, notando cómo la luz empezaba a morir, ¿pero cuánto tiempo había pasado en el bosque? ¡No debería haber entrado en el bosque por la tarde, no quería pasar la noche ahí! El silencio la rodeó completamente, amenazador y terrible, como si algo se preparara para atacarla.

 _Crack_.

Hubo un crujido muy cercano a ella. Applebloom dio un salto, gritó en el aire, y galopó a toda velocidad hacia un arbusto cercano, bajo el que se escondió, temblorosa. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, y la pobre potra tuvo hasta miedo de respirar demasiado fuerte. ¿Qué había ahí fuera? ¿Sería un lobo de madera, un oso lunar? ¡O quizá el SlenderPony! Durante unos instantes solo pudo escuchar el martilleo de su corazón en el pecho... hasta que algo apartó el matorral, descubriendo frente a ella dos brillantes ojos turquesa.

—¡BU!

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Applebloom retrocedió tan rápido como pudo pero, al instante, reconoció la piel y crin con un característico patrón a rayas, y los enormes aros dorados que adornaban las orejas de una buena amiga.

—¡Zecora! —gritó la pequeña, aterrorizada y ofendida. La cebra rió ligeramente antes de responder.

—Espero que me puedas perdonar, pequeña Applebloom. No pude evitar hacerte "bú".

Ya mas tranquila, aunque el corazón aún le golpeaba el pecho a toda velocidad, la pequeña Apple salió del arbusto.

—Iba a verte porque las CMC y yo queríamos ver si estabas en casa para venir a conseguir nuestras cutie marks como... ¡Exploradoras del bosque! ¿Qué, estarás en casa, estarás, estarás, estarás...?

La cebra rió ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña potra antes de hablar con su habitual tono de voz calmado y cantarín.

—Un honor sería para mi contar con la presencia de vosotras tres, pero me temo que el mejor momento este no es.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zecora?

—El bosque está alterado, como si algo lo hubiera atacado. Se está defendiendo y, para eso, sus caminos ha cerrado.

—¡Ah, por eso no pude encontrar la senda! —Zecora asintió a la conclusión de la pequeña— ¿Pero de qué se está defendiendo? ¿Es un monstruo?

—Lo que tu llamas monstruo es un animal poco comprendido. El bosque esconde muchos misterios, nada que ver con un ser enfurecido.

—¿Entonces, qué es?

Casi sin que la pequeña se diera cuenta, ambas se habían puesto a caminar entre los árboles, sin seguir ninguna senda aparente. La cebra encontraba su propio camino a la perfección, lanzando pequeñas miradas a su alrededor para ver señales que la ayudaran a orientarse: la dirección en la que crecía el musgo, la inclinación de los árboles, el viento...

—Lo desconozco, sinceramente. Lo que sí sé, mi pequeña amiga, es que adentrarse hoy en el bosque es algo propio de un demente.

—Eh... pero... —Applebloom dudó, tomando eso como una regañina—. ¡Pero yo no lo sabía!

—En eso tienes razón, y por eso te pido que regreses y de que nadie se acerque al bosque por hoy informes.

—¿Pero cómo voy a ir si estoy perdid...?

Antes de que acabara la queja, el bosque dio lugar a una explanada; frente a ella los árboles se abrían en un gran claro, al final del cual pudo ver el puente de entrada a Ponyville.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si he estado perdida durante horas!

—Solo durante una hora, y dando vueltas como una peonza. Es fácil en el bosque, además, encontrar a una potra chillona —rió Zecora.

—¡Pero...!

—Ve y haz lo que he dicho.

Applebloom se giró para encontrar que su amiga se había dado la vuelta y estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles. Enfadada, hinchó los carrillos, ¡ella quería ver al monstruo! Pero acabó yendo a informar primero a su familia de lo que decía Zecora. Después de todo, no quería que nadie se pusiera en peligro por accidente.

Mientras tanto, Zecora se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque Everfree, siendo pronto engullida por el laberinto de vegetación que conformaba la zona más salvaje del mismo. A medida que avanzaba, la sensación de amenaza y temor que la había invadido a primera hora aquella mañana regresó. El bosque estaba inquieto; una ardilla, temerosa, se asomó de su madriguera, vigilando alrededor antes de volver con sus crías; el follaje de los árboles era más espeso de lo habitual, creando un clima claustrofóbico y aterrador, y varios lugares donde Zecora sabía que solía haber senderos estaban sellados por los arbustos.

Escuchó el crujir de unas ramas cerca de ella; sin temor observó el lugar para ver a un lobo de madera. El enorme y antinatural depredador clavó sus brillantes ojos en la cebra y, tras olisquearla en la distancia, se giró y siguió vigilando. Zecora observó que la criatura mostraba la actitud de un guardián de la manada, pero esta no estaba cerca; el lobo de madera estaba guardando esa sección del bosque.

La cebra cerró los ojos y caminó a ciegas, buscando qué era lo que el Everfree estaba protegiendo. La sensación de inquietud que copaba la atmósfera del bosque era constante pero, tras moverse en una dirección concreta, notó que esta aumentaba. Sabiendo que la fuente del peligro estaba hacia allí, Zecora se dirigió trotando hacia la misma. No tardó en darse cuenta de que se estaba aproximando al castillo abandonado de las hermanas alicornio.

Gritos.

A mucha distancia se escucharon unos gritos que parecían ponis; estos se intercalaron con el rugir de varias criaturas, a cada cual más grande que la anterior.

Fuego.

Grandes resplandores rojizos iluminaron una gran zona del bosque; Zecora galopó hacia el combate, quizá se trataba de un grupo de viajeros perdidos que habían provocado al Everfree sin querer. El sonido del combate duró un par de minutos más, haciéndose más fuerte a cada paso que daba la cebra, hasta que se llegó al claro que daba acceso al antiguo castillo de Nightmare Moon... y observó que el combate había acabado.

No se trataba de viajeros.

Los cuerpos de varios animales se hallaban desperdigados por la zona, entre los cadáveres de media docena de ponis; un oso lunar, gigantesco, resoplaba por el esfuerzo, y su oscura piel perlada con estrellas tenía varias quemaduras recientes. Había también restos de algunos lobos de madera en el suelo, destrozados por una poderosa magia; a Zecora le llamó la atención que uno de estos seres se había marchitado, pareciendo su cadáver una ancestral acumulación de troncos marchitos y desecados.

La sensación de inquietud, en esa zona, se convirtió en un mar de terror antinatural bien conocido para la chamán. El enorme oso gruñó hacia ella, pero la cebra no se inquietó: entonando un gutural cántico en su lengua natal, sacó un bote de sus alforjas y se acercó poco a poco al oso lunar. Este pareció dudar al principio pero, al poco, el extraño cantar pareció infundir algún tipo de entendimiento en la gigantesca criatura, la cual no solo permitió a Zecora acercarse, sino que incluso se agachó y le mostró la zona de su pelaje quemada por el fuego antinatural. La cebra, sin dejar de canturrear en ningún momento, aplicó el ungüento del bote en las heridas del oso. Un ligerísimo gruñido, casi como una exhalación, indicó cómo el producto estaba calmando el dolor del gran animal.

Cuando hubo terminado el tratamiento, Zecora caminó entre los cadáveres de los ponis, estudiándolos con detenimiento. No conocía a ninguno de los mismos. Había tanto unicornios como ponis de tierra; algunos habían caído bajo las mandíbulas de los lobos de madera, la gran mayoría bajo las garras del oso lunar. La chamán se agachó sobre uno de los cuerpos, posando su casco delantero en el mismo y cerrando los ojos. Un instante después se levantó de nuevo, suspirando para sí misma.

—¿Qué te pudieron ofrecer para que tu alma decidieras vender?

Mientras Zecora repetía el mismo proceso en cada cuerpo, unas enormes criaturas surgieron de las sombras del Everfree. Parecidos a un gran lobo, sus pelajes eran marrones o completamente negros, con unos ojos salvajes que brillaban en la oscuridad; sus mandíbulas, inconcediblemente grandes, mostraban dos hileras de colmillos afilados como dagas, y sus patas delanteras acababan en cuatro enormes garras. Los Worgs*, lobos de las sombras y los bosques, aparecieron uno a uno, mirando durante un instante a Zecora antes de enfocar sus miradas hacia el castillo, pero no se atrevieron a adentrarse en él. El poder de su antigua propietaria, la misma Nightmare Moon, todavía rivalizaba con el dominio del bosque sobre la zona, y la mayoría de animales no osaban adentrarse en el ancestral edificio.

Zecora se situó en el centro del claro, mientras que el lobo más grande, el macho alfa, la observaba en silencio. Ahí, la cebra se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, extendió las delanteras a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos, emitiendo un grave sonido constante desde su garganta. Dejó que el mismo invadiera sus sentidos uno a uno: Primero su oído acalló los ruidos del bosque y los animales que la rodeaban; después su cuerpo dejó de sentir el viento y la tierra bajo sus cascos traseros. Lo más complejo del arte de la meditación era el último movimiento: lograr silenciar los instintos más primarios de un ser vivo. Poco a poco dejó de sentir en su hocico el olor de la sangre, el fuego y la muerte; el sentido primordial que le gritaba que se alejara de esa zona, lentamente, fue silenciado, hasta que una oscuridad y quietud totales invadieron la mente de la chamán cebra.

Finalmente, Zecora abrió los ojos al mundo espiritual.

Los espíritus elementales que poblaban el bosque, los mismos responsables de su inestable clima, circulaban por las corrientes salvajes que ellos mismos provocaban con su danza. Espíritus del viento, del agua, de los árboles y las rocas... todos ellos se enlazaban en una aparentemente caótica danza, pero que trasmitía armonía, naturaleza y equilibrio. El bosque Everfree era de los pocos lugares realmente salvajes que quedaban en Equestria, uno de los pocos que se había resistido al artificial orden que caracterizaba la magia de los ponis. Los habitantes de Equestria eran criaturas... interesantes, a ojos de Zecora. Pacíficos y amistosos, animales de manada que confiaban fácilmente en otras criaturas. Y, sin embargo, en ocasiones tan recelosos que huían de lo desconocido, como le ocurrió a ella cuando llegó a las cercanías de Ponyville.

Los conceptos de la vida y la muerte, que tan olvidados tenían los ponis, copaban ese lugar. Los espíritus de los árboles y la tierra se arremolinaban en torno a los animales y plantas muertos, que pronto darían riqueza y nutrientes al lecho del bosque; el viento, movido por los elementales del aire, transportaba el polen y los olores que los cazadores usaban para localizar a sus presas, estas para evitar ser devoradas, y todos los animales para encontrar pareja en la época de celo.

Con sus ojos espirituales fue siguiendo la danza de varios elementales del aire que parecían dirigirse hacia el castillo de Nightmare Moon... pero se detuvieron abruptamente, cambiando de dirección en el último instante.

No necesitó preguntarse demasiado tiempo qué estaba ocurriendo: Los espíritus que poblaban la zona se agitaron inquietos durante unos instantes, y Zecora sintió una sensación de calor y peligro atacar su propia alma. El castillo abandonado se distorsionó ante sus ojos espirituales, y pronto sintió la presencia de un poder terrible surgiendo del interior de la antigua construcción.

Alguien estaba abriendo una ventana al Tártaro. Zecora cerró los ojos y, en un instante, todos sus sentidos volvieron al mundo físico.

Toda la zona era una vorágine de magia demoníaca: los lobos se sobrecogieron y retrocedieron, levantando los belfos y gruñendo; el oso hizo lo mismo, mirando alrededor con miedo; los árboles se agitaron cuando cientos de pequeños animales abandonaron sus refugios y corrieron alejándose de la zona. Hacía muchos años que Zecora no presenciaba algo así, y dudaba de que jamás hubiera ocurrido antes dentro de los límites del bosque Everfree.

La chamán avanzó unos pasos hacia el origen del portal, pero ella no fue la única en hacerlo.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, y los animales dejaron de retroceder. El gran oso lunar y los Worgs estudiaron los alrededores, buscando una presa en vez del peligro. Hubo un violento sonido de galope cuando varios lobos de madera aparecieron en la zona, rugiendo hacia un enemigo que todavía no podían ver.

El oso lunar fue el primero en seguir a Zecora, dirigiéndose al precipicio que separaba el castillo del resto del bosque. Siendo demasiado grande para atravesar el diminuto puente, simplemente descendió a las profundidades de la grieta para, después, escalar por el otro lado. Zecora empezó a atravesar la tambaleante construcción de madera, notando la presencia de la magia prohibida con más fuerza a cada paso. Los Worgs y los Lobos de madera siguieron los pasos de la chamán cebra a través del puente, desplegándose alrededor del castillo y entrando a través de puertas, ventanas y aperturas que el tiempo había abierto en los gruesos muros.

El viento se incrementó, y las nubes salvajes se acumularon sobre la ancestral construcción. El bosque Everfree aulló contra aquellos que se habían atrevido a traer al Tártaro a sus dominios.

* * *

El sol empezó a ocultarse sobre una inmensa selva; el irregular terreno, con montañas que sobresalían de la frondosa composición de la misma, creaba la sensación de que se trataba de un mar verde de olas congeladas que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Los ruidos de los animales sonaban por doquier, pero pocos ponis civilizados se habrían aventurado en una zona tan salvaje y alejada del centro de Equestria.

Cerca a un pequeño lago, sobre varios árboles y sostenida con una ingeniosa y caótica mezcla de lianas, maderas, trozos de tela y refuerzos de metal, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña. Y, de la misma, surgía el continuo rugir de un animal moribundo.

El interior era pobre, escueto y funcional: un rincón donde guardar reservas de comida y agua, otro donde almacenar objetos varios, bastantes libros, telas, ropa, mapas... y mucho desorden. Un visitante avispado no habría tardado en seguir el extraño sonido hasta una hamaca sostenida entre dos paredes, y tampoco habría tardado en ver que el supuesto animal moribundo no era otra cosa que una yegua babeante y roncante. De pelaje amarillo, portaba un chaleco y un salacot que le tapaba la cara, protegiéndola de la luz menguante, bajo el cual sobresalía una larga y característica cabellera que se asemejaba a un arcoíris en blanco y negro.

La joven yegua parecía bien adaptada a los sonidos de la selva, ya que ninguno parecía molestarla: ni los gritos de los monos aullantes, ni los cánticos de los pájaros carnívoros que volaban cerca de la cabaña, ni los gruñidos del tigre selvático. Pero hay sonidos que, automáticamente son capaces de poner en alerta al poni más aguerrido.

—¡DARING DO!

La yegua se levantó de golpe, haciendo saltar a su sombrero que, trazando una parábola extrañamente perfecta, cayó en la posición exacta sobre su cabeza. La crin negra y gris se sacudió a un lado y al otro, cuando su propietaria buscó la amenaza. Después desplegó sus alas y se dirigió a una ventana en un corto vuelo.

—¿Qué te pasa...? ¡Woah!

Nada más asomarse vio una inconfundible mano con pelaje azulado dirigirse hacia ella; se agachó rápidamente, esquivándola y evitando ser atrapada. La intrépida exploradora, famosa por sus novelas -de las que muy pocos conocían realmente su veracidad- no perdió un instante en volar a toda velocidad y dirigirse a una frágil pared cercana. En el último instante plegó sus alas y cargó con las patas traseras por delante; la madera crujió y cedió ante el súbito impacto, y Daring Do sintió el gratificante contacto de pelaje, piel y músculo bajo sus cascos traseros. Ahuizotl perdió el agarré y cayó varios metros, antes de encontrar una rama del inmenso árbol con la que detener su caída, desde donde miró con rabia a su enemiga.

—¡Vamos, Ahuizotl! ¿Acaso he ido yo a despertarte de la siesta? Estos no son modales.

—Maldita Daring Do, ¡aunque te hagas la inocente de nada servirá! ¡Sé que lo tienes tú!

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

—¡No mientas, sé que me has robado el Gran Bastón de los Aydara! ¡Lo tenía todo listo para el ritual y TÚ me lo robaste!

—¿Cómo, que ya lo habías encontrado? ¡¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?!

—¡PORQUE TÚ ME LO ROBASTE ANTES!

—¡Que yo no te he robado nada! ¡Estaba durmiendo!

—¡No importa lo que digas, recuperaré el bastón! ¡APRESADLA!

Varios ponis salvajes, enormes y armados con lanzas, entraron en la cabaña. Daring Do echó a volar en dirección contraria, saltando por la ventana y dirigiéndose a la selva; más salvajes la esperaban ahí, preparados para lanzar sus jabalinas. La exploradora hizo un picado sobre el poni más cercano, cayendo con las cuatro patas sobre su cabeza y desequilibrándolo; el resto de ponis no lanzaron sus armas, temerosos de herir a su compañero, momento que Daring Do aprovechó para perderse entre los árboles.

—¡No escaparás, Daring Do! ¡A por ella, mis pequeños!

Mientras alternaba rápidos vuelos y un galope zigzagueante a través de la selva, Daring Do escuchó a su espalda el rugir de varios enormes felinos, coreados por el bufido de un adorable gatito blanco. Maldito gatito, de todos sus hermanos era sin duda el peor. Pero lo más inquietante de todo esto no era que Ahuizotl hubiera encontrado el bastón de los Ay-dara, o que ahora estuviera intentando matarla (otra vez). Lo realmente inquietante, lo que verdaderamente preocupaba a Daring Do, era que ella no había robado ese objeto milenario. Y, por más que ella siempre lograra desbaratar los planes del gran simio azul, lo cierto es que este no era un rival a subestimar.

Tras unos minutos de huida se detuvo tras un gran árbol, jadeando, escuchando atentamente por si alguien la seguía.

—No me fastidies... —jadeó—… ¿La hermandad también está aquí?

Una lanza pasó volando a escasos centímetros de su cara, clavándose violentamente contra un árbol cercano.

—¡Ahuizotl, no me digas que aún estás resentido porque no te di el anillo!

—¡ATRAPADLA! —gritó Auithzothl, señalándola y guiando a sus enormes felinos a darle caza.

* * *

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Hope Spell, todavía en pie frente a la familia Pones.

—Pregunta.

—Si solo sois cinco, ¿cómo podéis mantener el orden? ¿Cómo lográis combatir a los nigromantes, demonologistas y demás?

—Ellos tampoco son demasiados, Hope —respondió Aitana.

—Pero, si no me equivoco, cualquier mago mediocre puede volverse inmensamente poderoso usando la nigromancia, o haciendo un pacto con demonios. Podría haber decenas de practicantes de las artes prohibidas en Equestria, ahora mismo. No me creo que podáis con todos ellos.

—No le falta razón, señor Spell.

El profesor caminó con su silla de ruedas hasta situarse en el centro de la sala.

—Es cierto que una criatura puede volverse muy poderosa muy rápido haciendo un pacto con el Tártaro, por ejemplo. Sin embargo este poder es una mera ilusión, y si se conocen las técnicas adecuadas, no son rival para un cazador de demonios. Aitana misma, siendo una poni de tierra, ha acabado con muchísimos magos negros y nigromantes, y ha devuelto al Tártaro a cientos de demonios.

—El auténtico problema no son los idiotas que descubren las artes prohibidas —añadió Aitana —, sino aquellos que han estado toda una vida entrenando en las mismas. Lo que tú viste en Cérvidas no era más que un ejército no-muerto reunido por unos cuantos nigromantes mediocres.

—¿Que un ejército capaz de sitiar la capital de Cérvidas es algo "mediocre" para ti? —exclamó Hope, perplejo —. ¿A qué llamas tú un nigromante competente?

—Por ejemplo, a las plagas de Egiptrot.

Hope conocía bien la historia mitológica: un faraón condenó a un gran mago a morir, junto a todos sus familiares y discípulos, por haber usado magia nigromántica para destruir a un ejercito enemigo. El mago juró que por cada ejecución, cientos de ciudadanos morirían a su vez. La amenaza fue ignorada, y así se desataron las plagas de Egiptrot: La plaga de langostas que devoraron los campos de cultivos, la peste que acabó con todos los trabajadores, la noche en que un hechizo mató a todos los primogénitos de las familias nobles, la lluvia de sangre y, finalmente, el alzamiento de los muertos que arrasó el reino.

—Eso es mitología, Aitana.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté en el barco, sobre La Gran Purga y El Olvido que instauró Celestia? La verdadera historia de Egiptrot se ocultó y se convirtió en un mito. Lo cierto es que todas esas plagas las hizo un único nigromante con un poder jamás visto.

—Eso... no es posible.

Aitana se descolgó la brújula que siempre portaba al cuello y se la pasó a Hope. Este la alcanzó con un casco y, nada más tocarla, se quedó quieto, mirando al infinito. Tan rápido como se la había dado, Aitana recuperó el objeto. Hope la miró, asustado.

—¿Ese es… el espíritu que notaban los druidas y que intentaste destruir? ¿Qué demonios es?

—El responsable de las plagas de Egiptrot.

—Por Celestia…

Hope tomó su vaso con magia para beber un poco más, pero luego recordó que estaba envenenado, y lo volvió a dejar. Viendo el gesto, Aitana se levantó y sacó tres nuevos vasos y una botella de sidra que abrió frente a Hope.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo hacéis lo que hacéis? ¿Les plantáis batalla abiertamente?

—La verdad es que pocas veces —explicó Aitana —. Últimamente todo ha estado muy animado, pero casi todas mis expediciones han sido investigaciones que han concluido antes de que llegara a haber problemas de verdad. Lo que ocurrió en los Reinos Lobo ha sido el primer alzamiento real de un demonologista con semejante poder en siglos. Y, ahora mismo, la Hermandad de la Sombra nos lleva ventaja.

—Los magos oscuros, especialmente los demonologistas, actúan a través de cultos menores —añadió el profesor —. Cuando un gran demonologista hace movimientos es a través de otros ponis que creen estar en control de la situación, cuando en realidad están sirviendo a un mago más poderoso sin saberlo. Su objetivo siempre es otorgar poder a algún señor de Tártaro para así obtener sus favores; en otras ocasiones intentan ganar poder ellos mismos para intentar dominar a algún demonio. Nosotros detectamos estos cultos menores, los perseguimos y acabamos con ellos en silencio antes de que lleguen a ser un verdadero problema. Después seguimos las pistas que estos dejan hasta el cultista principal que ha organizado toda la trama.

—Luego están los nigromantes, esos son fáciles de localizar, las señales de su presencia son muy características y no saben esconderse. Los realmente complicados son los magos negros, no es nada fácil dar con ellos.

—Usted, señor Spell, —continuó el profesor— entiende nuestro trabajo como un batalla, y no se puede estar más equivocado. Esto es un juego de ajedrez y poder en las sombras: al igual que ellos tienen sus cultos menores, nosotros tenemos informadores, ayudantes, y contactos en toda Equestria y fuera de esta. Un movimiento en falso por nuestra parte puede suponer nuestra destrucción, y el triunfo de los servidores del Tártaro.

Hope Spell se volvió a sentar, con el vaso de fría sidra frente a él. Sabía que pronto tendría que escoger, ¿unirse a los Arqueólogos y perder a su familia, o ignorarlo todo para permanecer con ella? Quería a sus hermanas, las amaba como a nada en el mundo, ¿cómo podía desprenderse de ellas? Quizá... quizá pudiera pensar otra solución. Quizá...

* * *

Un bólido de color cian atravesó PonyVille a toda velocidad, sorteando edificios con una agilidad impresionante, dejando tras de sí una estela con todos los colores del arcoíris. El cielo se estaba cubriendo rápidamente con densas nubes grises, y los truenos se dejaban escuchar.

—¡Todos los ponis, escuchad! —gritó Rainbow Dash. El viento creciente revolvió su melena multicolor en torno a su rostro—. ¡Se acerca una gran tormenta, tenéis que volver a casa ya!

—¡Rainbow Dash! —exclamó la alcaldesa llamada Alcaldesa**—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡No había ninguna tormenta planificada para este mes!

A medida que más habitantes del pueblo se reunían en torno a la yegua azul, muchas voces se unieron a la pregunta de la alcaldesa. Rainbow se giró hacia varios antes de llevarse una pezuña a la cara. "' _Busca una promoción en el equipo meteorológico', dijeron. 'Será divertido', dijeron."_ Era en esos momentos, cuando tenía que dirigirse a un pueblo exigiéndole explicaciones, cuando la pegaso deportista detestaba los bits extra que le daba esa promoción. Con la potencia de unos pulmones entrenados durante toda una vida de atletismo y vuelo, Rainbow cogió aire y berreó:

—¡BUENO, YA VALE! —el griterío a su alrededor murió de golpe—. Esta es una tormenta del Everfree, ¿entendéis? ¡Es una tormenta salvaje y no podemos controlarla! Ya hemos ido a investigar y es muy violenta, ¡así que mejor que os escondáis!

Hubo un momento de silencio que dejó escuchar mejor el aullar del viento a través de los edificios del pueblo. Entre la multitud Rainbow, por fin, pudo ver la cara de una unicornio lila que conocía muy bien. Esta galopaba desde la estación. Spike, por contra, se desvió hacia la librería, cargando con una enorme bolsa de empanadas.

—Rainbow, ¿cómo de peligrosa es la tormenta? ¿Basta con que nos quedemos en casa?

Súbitamente, la aludida sintió un inmenso resplandor a su espalda, seguido inmediatamente de la onda de choque y la explosión de un rayo que había caído en el bosque, demasiado cerca del linde del pueblo. La pegaso hizo un gran esfuerzo mental por no parecer inmutada en absoluto, era un momento demasiado épico como para estropearlo pareciendo asustada. Guardando la compostura con terquedad, la orgullosa pegaso miró a la multitud y arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, ciudadanos, ya habéis oído: id todos a casa y cerrad puertas y ventanas —ordenó la alcaldesa con inquieta tranquilidad.

—¡Mejor quedáos en el sótano! —añadió Twilight—. Si no tenéis id a casa de algún amigo, o venid a Golden Oaks, Spike y yo tenemos sitio de sobra.

—¡Yo voy a avisar a Applejack! —gritó Rainbow antes de salir volando hacia la granja a toda velocidad.

Poco a poco, los ponis abandonaron las calles, siguiendo las recomendaciones de la jefa del equipo meteorológico. Sobre el bosque Everfree, la creciente tormenta rugía. Twilight, mientras acompañaba a un pequeño grupo de ponis hacia Golden Oaks, se detuvo durante un instante, mirando a la misma.

Notó que el corazón se le disparaba, sintiendo en su conciencia el resquemor de un temor que jamás había experimentado. Se concentró, haciendo que su cuerno brillara ligeramente, y no tardó en sentir una corriente de magia surgiendo del bosque. Una magia que le inspiraba... sentimientos parecidos a la magia oscura que había tenido que usar en el Imperio de Cristal para desvelar los planes de Sombra.

Pero había algo más que acompañaba a esa magia, un temblor que sentía en su propia alma...

—¡Twilight Sparkle! ¿Estás bien?

Dejó de mirar a la tormenta ante la pregunta de la señora Cake. La yegua llevaba a sus dos potrillos en sendas alforjas a la espalda. Pudo ver a su marido en el Sugarcube Corner, clavando tablas en las ventanas.

—Sí... sí señora Cake, estoy bien. ¿Su casa cuenta con sótano? —la madre negó, y Twilight sonrió tranquilizadoramente —. Entonces vamos a la mía.

—¡Oh, querida! ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

Los dos gemelos cake parecían divertidos por el viento que hacía volar las crines de su madre, despeinándola. Twilight rió sinceramente.

—Es un placer, no tiene que hacer nada. Aunque sé que Spike será muy feliz si le reserva un pastel de gemas en la próxima hornada.

—Oh, el pequeño siempre tiene uno reservado, ya lo sabes. Pero en la siguiente me aseguraré de ponerle un rubí extra-grande.

Trotaron hacia la biblioteca de Ponyville y, nada más llegar, Twilight se detuvo boquiabierta. Todas las ventanas habían sido selladas con maderas, pero eso no parecía un trabajo apresurado: Estaban todas bien alineadas, sin dejar un resquicio. Varios ponis estaban entrando, dirigidos por Spike. El pequeño dragón vio a Twilight y la llamó en la distancia.

—¡Spike! ¿Pero cómo has hecho todo esto? —preguntó Twilight al acercarse, sorprendida —. ¡Acabamos de llegar!

—Fi yo no hef... —el dragón dejó de hablar para tragar la empanada que se estaba comiendo—. Perdón; no he sido yo, ha sido...

Completando la respuesta de Spike, una poni rosa apareció súbitamente entre este y Twilight, hablando a toda velocidad.

—¡Hola Twilight! Estaba esta mañana preparando pasteles cuando sentí a mi Pinkie-Sentido, pero es que era raro, porque fue temblor de pelo, pelo lacio, pelo afro, pelo lacio, cosquilleto de pata y orejas aleteantes, ¡tres veces! Pero claro, eso me pasa cuando me voy a mojar por sorpresa, ¡pero no había tanta agua cerca! Entonces fui a preguntar a un Clear Skies, ya sabes la pegaso del equipo meteorológico, y me dijo que no iba a llover. Y yo dije, "uy qué raro", pero entonces quise ir a ver a Zecora, ¡pero el bosque no me dejó pasar! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Porque entonces...

—Pinkie, un bosque es un bosque —objetó Twilight —. ¡No puede decidir no dejarte pasar!

—Bueno, ¡dah! Es un bosque mágico, y había lobos de madera que querían jugar al pilla pilla. ¡Porque no querían dejarme pasar! ¡Si yo siempre he sido buena con el bosque, siempre recojo los papeles de los caramelos cuando paseo por él! Y entonces volví a sentir al pinkie sentido, pero esta vez era aleteo de orejas, patitas tensas, salto salvaje y cosquilleto de nariz..

—Espera, ¿cosquilleto? Pinkie, se dice "cosquilleo".

—Claro que no, un cosquilleto no es lo mismo que un cosquilleo, ¡todo poni lo sabe!

Sorprendentemente para las otras dos yeguas, los gemelos Cake se miraron entre sí y asintieron entre risitas.

—¡El cosquilleto de nariz significaba que iba a haber una tormenta en el bosque, una muy mala! Así que volví al pueblo para avisar, pero pensé "ese es trabajo de Rainbow Dash, mejor le dejo a ella" y decidí venir a tu casa a tapiar las ventanas. ¡Porque esta noche podríamos hacer una GRAAAAAAN pijamada! ¿Qué te parece?

Twilight, Spike y la señora Cake miraban a la poni rosa murmurando "Eh..." y sin saber qué decir ante tal despliegue de verborrea. Pinkie sacudió su esponjosa cola y de ella salió una enorme gema roja que le pasó a la señora Cake.

—Tenga señora Cake, para el pastel de Spike.

Mientras la poni rosa se metía en la biblioteca, las dos ponis y el dragón se miraron mutuamente antes de exclamar a la vez:

—¡Es Pinkie Pie!

Twilight fue la primera en entrar y, en cuanto lo hizo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alterarse al ver la biblioteca con tanto movimiento. Y no se trataba de ponis en absoluto: ¡ardillas! ¡Había ardillas transportando una enorme pila de bellotas una a una en una larga fila hacia el sótano! Vio que varios ratones corrían hacia un periódico, rompían varias tiras de papel y se lo llevaban abajo a su vez. Y, en medio de esa pequeña y adorable vorágine animal, un pequeño conejo blanco dirigía a sus amiguitos pronunciando ininteligibles palabrotas conejiles.

—¿Pinkie... también ha traído a Fluttershy?

—También ha traído a Fluttershy —confirmó Spike —. Por cierto, al oso le gusta la miel. Fluttershy dice que cuando pase la tormenta nos traerá más.

—¿Cómo que "al oso le gusta la miel"?

Un enorme eructo resonó desde el sótano por toda la casa árbol. Los gemelos Cake se carcajearon como respuesta.

* * *

—Creo que no tengo opción —reflexionó Hope Spell en voz alta —. Amo a mi familia, especialmente a mi hermanas pequeñas más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. No puedo imaginar cómo sería separarme de ellas.

Aitana suspiró en silencio, esperando a que el semental verde rechazara unirse a los Arqueólogos. Una lástima, pero no podía obligarle.

—Entiendo todo el secretismo que traéis, y por qué me haréis olvidar esta conversación si digo que no. Pero me conozco bien, y sé que si mañana despierto sin recordar nada y me dices que no quieres que te acompañe, Aitana... Me pondré a investigar por mi cuenta, y a buscar magos negros en solitario. ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Me uno a vosotros y me separo de mi familia, lucho en solitario para que acaben descubriendo a los que amo, o me quedo quieto rezando para que no falléis?

El joven unicornio clavó la mirada en el suelo durante unos segundos con expresión serena. El profesor Pones estaba, ciertamente, sorprendido por la madurez que mostraba su estudiante. Los hechos de Lutnia le habían hecho crecer de repente, pasando de ser un inocente poni Equestriano a uno que acababa de conocer los horrores del mundo. Y no solo los había conocido: los había enfrentado y, ahora, estaba a punto de optar por seguir haciéndolo. Hope levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a la familia Pones con sus ojos marrones.

—Acepto. Pensaré qué... hacer con mi familia. Pero acepto.

El anciano gris se levantó y se dirigió hacia Hope, inclinándose ligeramente ante él en señal de respeto.

—Bienvenido a los Arqueólogos, Hope Spell. Mañana empezará tu entrenamiento.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _*Los Worgs son una criatura no-totalmente-de-mi-invención (vamos, un lobo de las sombras se ha visto en mil historias) que aparecieron en el fanfiction "Hermanas de la Tormenta"._

 _**No tenía realmente ninguna forma de traducir el chiste de "Mayor, the the mayor mare". Y la verdad no suelo ver la serie en español, no sé cómo lo habrán traducido :D_

 _Hace un tiempo que escribí este capítulo, y ahora pienso que es un poco demasiado largo... pero no. Se queda así, ya que todos estos eventos están ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, y no hay mejor forma de narrarlos._

 _Un saludo y gracias por leerme!_


	33. Capítulo 32: La caza

Un estruendo de rocas destruidas por un tremendo impacto acompañó al terrorífico rugido del oso lunar, coreado por los truenos que eran el grito de batalla del mismísimo Everfree. Zecora avanzaba por los lóbregos pasillos del castillo de Nightmare Moon, escoltada por un grupo de lobos de madera y Worgs por igual.

Hubo una sensación de frío antinatural frente a ellos y los animales retrocedieron, aún a pesar del valor que el bosque les inspiraba. La chamán cebra se adelantó, levantándose sobre dos patas y extendiendo los cascos delanteros hacia adelante; los espectros, oscuros, terroríficos e inmateriales, aparecieron a través de las paredes a toda velocidad, lanzándose contra los seres vivos frente a ellos. Pero, súbitamente se detuvieron frente a Zecora, cuyos ojos miraban en el mundo espiritual y no en el material.

—Muertos estáis, es ya hora de que libres seáis.

La figura de los espectros se empezó a difuminar y, al poco, fueron arrastrados por las corrientes espirituales y elementales del bosque. Zecora volvió a ver el mundo físico y avanzó, caminando despacio, mientras los depredadores a su lado corrían hacia adelante. Los gritos de los demonologistas y nigromantes que seguían con vida llegaron a sus oidos a continuación, pero la chamán mantuvo su ritmo al caminar.

—¿Tan desesperada está como para el bosque Everfree asaltar? —murmuró para si misma—. Este puede ser un error fatal para la Hermandad.

* * *

La selva era, de por si, un lugar intimidante: espesa vegetación que a duras penas permitía avanzar al poni más diestro, animales salvajes y peligrosos, miles de plantas venenosas, y otros muchos peligros inimaginables. Y no hablemos de en qué se convertía un lugar así durante una noche cerrada como era aquella. Aún con todas estas amenazas, había tribus de ponis salvajes que vivían en la misma, las cuales servían a un único señor; un ser que, creían, era un dios en la tierra, por lo que seguían sus órdenes sin duda alguna: Ahuizotl.

Un gran grupo de estos selváticos ponis se había desplegado en busca de la enemiga del gran dios; cubriendo una gran zona permanecían atentos a cualquier ruido o señal de su presencia para dar la alarma al instante. Armados con primitivas lanzas y cubiertos de tatuajes y pinturas tribales, los ponis salvajes eran grandes y fornidos, unos rivales a tener en cuenta. Lo único que les salvaba era que, por alguna razón, siempre capturaban a Daring Do con vida, en vez de intentar acabar con ella en el acto.

Y, desde su escondite entre la vegetación, la intrépida exploradora pensó que era una suerte que ese gran mono azul fuera tan orgulloso que siempre quisiera matarla de lentas e imaginativas formas, dándole siempre una oportunidad para escapar. A veces, Daring Do se preguntaba qué edad debía tener Ahuizotl, ya que su nombre aparecía en las civilizaciones Aydara y Pomaya: en la primera, como una criatura mitológica, un cánido acuático que usaba la mano de su cola para atrapar a sus víctimas y ahogarlas, mandándolas al paraíso. En la segunda, como un gran rey que llevó su reino a convertirse en un imperio antes de la llegada de Celestia y Luna y la formación de Equestria. Pero, si era tan viejo, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonto de no matarla en el acto? Quizá era un jovenzuelo que había adoptado el nombre, pero aún así, si era capaz de encontrar artefactos ancestrales con tanta facilidad debería...

...el tren de pensamiento de Daring Do se detuvo cuando una arcaica punta de lanza se posó en su cuello.

—¡MAK TAK TOK, MARAK OK PAK! —gritó el poni salvaje.

—¡Diantres!

En la distancia se escucharon gritos de respuesta; los ponis salvajes de la zona empezaron a correr hacia el que había dado la alarma. A cada segundo, más guerreros se unían a la carrera, convirtiéndose al poco en una maraña de pelaje, patas, cabezas y lanzas buscando a su enemigo. Sabían identificarlo: su salacot era inconfundible, y era una suerte que lo llevara, porque para los ponis salvajes todos los Equestrianos parecían iguales.

Todo el grupo siguió galopando hacia donde habían escuchado el grito de alarma; pero una de las lanzas destacó porque empezó a quedarse atrás poco a poco, ya que su portador pasó de un rápido galope a trotar, para acabar deteniéndose. Daring Do, que no llevaba el salacot y había cubierto su chaleco con fango y musgo, observó cómo los salvajes se alejaban al galope de ella. Miró alrededor por si había algún otro guerrero siguiéndola, antes de resoplar y secarse el sudor de la frente.

—La mejor maniobra _Imhotep_ * de mi vida —dijo para si misma.

Sacudiéndose el camuflaje de encima, echó a caminar en dirección al último refugio que conocía de Ahuizotl y, antes de descartarla, usó la lanza para golpear varias lianas. El salacot cayó desde lo alto de las mismas sobre su cabeza, necesitando solo ajustarlo ligeramente con un casco. Pasó junto al poni salvaje que había dado la alarma, el cual estaba inconsciente con un gran golpe en sien; fue una gran suerte que el muy bobo hubiera decidido acercarse, en caso contrario la pegaso amarilla no habría podido despistar a sus perseguidores tan facilmente.

¿Cómo podía ser que Ahuizotl fuera tan hábil para descubrir tramas de la antigüedad y usarlas en su favor, y sin embargo se rodeara de ponis tan inútiles? Todo esto no eliminaba el hecho de que él era un auténtico genio de las artes oscuras y la mitología: esa especie de cruce entre un mono azul y un perro había puesto el mundo en peligro muchas más veces que cualquier otro ser que se conociera. Muy estúpido para algunas cosas, cierto, pero siempre mantenía unos planes bien calculados, aunque algo apresurados. El que alguien hubiera podido robarle el Gran Bastón de los Aydara sin que ni él ni ella misma se enteraran era algo que le preocupaba. ¿Quién podía haberse adentrado en la selva sin alertar a los ponis salvajes, infiltrarse bajo las mismas narices de Ahuizotl sin llamar la atención, y robar el objeto que tanto ansiaba este en completo silencio? ¿Y por qué? Después de saber de lo ocurrido en los Reinos Lobos, Cérvidas y la Hermandad de la Sombra...

Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado.

No podía volar: sabía que algunos de los grandes felinos de Ahuizotl habrían subido a los árboles para vigilar el cielo; su única opción era caminar. Echó a trotar tan rápido como pudo, pero lo bastante lento como para poder esconderse si se encontraba con algún guarda; tendría que ser rápida y sigilosa si quería infiltrarse en la fortaleza de su enemigo e investigar rodeada de ponis salvajes.

Bueno, no era nada del otro mundo, era fácil engañar a esos guerreros. Solo le preocupaba si el adorable gatito blanco la descubría. Dioses, cuánto odiaba a ese gatito...

* * *

Esa noche la luna se teñiría de rojo.

A pesar de la gran distancia que separaba Blotser Ville del bosque Everfree, las nubes de la tormenta que azotaba este último habían cubierto el cielo, eclipsando la luz de la luna menguante. La oscuridad era casi completa y el viento, suave y algo molesto, hacía el suficiente ruido para enmascarar los sonidos más tenues. La mayor parte de ponis equestrianos buscaría quedarse en casa aquella noche, esperando al amanecer; sin embargo, los jóvenes y adolescentes, incapaces de quedarse quietos, solían salir y aglomerarse en los locales y tabernas, buscando diversión y, probablemente, compañía. Algo que Great Knot, residente de esa pequeña ciudad costera cercana a Fillydelphia, sabía muy bien.

Blotser Ville era conocida por su gran playa de arena blanca, su puerto deportivo, y por tener algunos de los mejores clubs para salir de fiesta de esa zona de Equestria. Durante el día solía ser bastante tranquilo, pero por la noche se atestaba con los estudiantes y jóvenes trabajadores que venían desde la gran ciudad en busca de una noche de diversión.

El Pub estaba lleno a reventar: yeguas y sementales bailaban, charlaban, bebían y, en general, disfrutaban de su juventud. Great Knot dedicó un vistazo alrededor, localizando varias yeguas jóvenes de muy buen ver, pero no les prestó mayor atención. Ya había escogido a su presa.

—Serán ocho bits. El suyo es el de la sombrilla azul.

—Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

El marinero, de pelaje anaranjado y crines rubias pagó al barman y recogió las dos bebidas, dirigiéndose luego a una mesa un poco apartada. Junto a ella, una yegua de pelaje gris azulado y crines marrones bailaba alegremente al compás de la música. Portaba un traje celeste que le cubría el cuerpo desde las patas delanteras hasta los flancos, tapando parcialmente su marca: Una luna llena. Great Knot tenía que reconocer que era una hermosa y atlética poni de tierra. Lo más atrayente de ella eran sus ojos rosas, que hacían juego con un mechón del mismo color que atravesaba su melena; tenía el cuerpo firme, bien formado y de generosas curvas que le era otorgado como recompensa a alguien dedicado al deporte. Algo curioso en su anatomía es que sus orejas parecían algo más grandes y peludas de lo habitual, pero lejos de ser algo negativo dotaba a la joven de cierto exotismo.

En cuanto se acercó, la joven yegua sonrió y él le dio la bebida; se fijó en que ella estaba masticando algo y, al darse ella cuenta de que la miraba, sacó con un casco un pequeño paquete de caramelos que le ofreció al semental. Este los rechazó, sonriendo, y bebió un trago de su propia copa, gesto que su acompañante repitió a su vez.

—¿Y qué me has dicho que estudias, guapa?

—Filología Equestre —respondió ella, ligeramente sonrojada por el cumplido —. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no estudio, soy marinero —habló él, casi gritando por encima del volumen de la música —. Pero ahora no navego, trabajo en el puerto.

—Debes haber visto mucho mundo, entonces.

—Bueno, he estado en muchos lugares —reconoció él, sonriente—. He visto la inmensidad del desierto de los Reinos Lobo, la hermosura de los bosques ciudad de Cérvidas, y la extrañas artes de las cebras en los puertos de Cebrania. Y sin embargo, jamás vi belleza como la tuya, Rise.

—Oh... —ella se sonrojó marcadamente—. ¡No exageres, adulador!

Como respuesta, el semental alzó su copa; Rise Love hizo lo propio con la suya, chocándola con su acompañante antes de beber ambos un generoso trago. Era un licor suave, dulce y aromático, que dejó un agradable calor en la garganta de la joven yegua. Esta posó su vaso en la mesa y se levantó.

—Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas, por favor?

—Por una yegua como tú, espero toda la noche si hace falta.

Great Knot la observó alejarse, notando como a cada paso la joven empezaba a tambalearse cada vez más. Con tranquilidad, apuró su propia bebida con expresión relajada. Al principio no le agradaba la idea de lo que tenía que hacer... pero tras experimentar por si mismo el poder que le otorgó la primera víctima que entregó a la hermandad, toda duda fue despejada de su ser. Y eso no era más que el principio...

Esperaba poder divertirse con la víctima antes del ritual.

Con ensayada calma, el semental calculó cinco minutos exactos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia los servicios de las yeguas. Como siempre, había una cola bastante larga, pero en la puerta del baño había algo de alboroto.

—Disculpen, señoritas, ¿han visto a una joven de pelaje azul y crin marrón? Llevaba un traje celeste casi completo, y su marca es una luna llena.

—¡Eh, aquí hay alguien que la conoce! —gritaron como respuesta.

Al instante, Great Knot fue guiado hasta el baño donde vio el motivo de tanto alboroto: Rise estaba inconsciente en el suelo; dos yeguas pegaso le daban aire, mientras otras le mojaban la cara.

—Entró al baño, pero al salir de repente se cayó inconsciente.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó el semental—. Le dije que la sidra especial Apple era demasiado fuerte, pero aún así bebió de más... Hey, ¡Rise! Venga, despierta bonita.

El gesto era teatral, sin duda, pero lo bastante realista como para que todas le creyeran cuando se agachó y sacudió ligeramente a la yegua inconsciente; a los pocos segundos esta gimió y abrió débilmente un ojo.

—Creo que bebí de más...

—Ya lo veo. Venga, bonita, te ayudaré a llegar a tu casa.

Ayudada por otras, Rise intentó levantarse con mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, hubo otra yegua que se adelantó.

—Pero esto... ¡esto es raro! Yo la vi entrar y no parecía borracha, pero al salir se desplomó de golpe.

—¿Y qué crees que ha pasado?

Great Knot miró a la joven unicornio que había expresado sus dudas.

—Pues no sé, pero a mi me suena más a...

De pronto, la unicornio se calló; los ojos de Great Knot fueron atravesados por un reflejo rojizo, el cual fue repetido al instante en las pupilas de su interlocutora.

—¿A qué te suena más? —preguntó otra yegua.

—Este... me... me suena más a una bajada de tensión, sí.

—Entonces más razón para que la lleve a casa —respondió Great Knot con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Poco después, ayudada por las presentes, Rise logró ponerse sobre sus patas y, apoyada en Great Knot, empezar a caminar siendo guiada por este. El semental agradeció la ayuda y se dirigió a la salida. Nadie más les detuvo en su camino a través del pub, y los vigilantes de la puerta no se sorprendieron al ver a alguien completamente borracho siendo ayudado por un amigo. Great Knot, ya fuera, se encaminó hacia una zona del puerto que conocía bien.

Rise Love inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar un sonido imperceptible al oído común. Giró las orejas hacia el origen del mismo y, sin reaccionar, se dejó guiar por su acompañante.

* * *

Daring Do no necesitó llegar al escondite de Ahuitzol: las pistas aparecieron frente a ella.

En medio de la noche, a través de la jungla, el griterío de un gran grupo de ponis salvajes la hizo esconderse a toda prisa. A los pocos segundos, los responsables del escándalo atravesaron la espesura por delante suyo, portando antorchas, lanzas y otras armas rudimentarias... pero pasaron de largo. Con sus escasos conocimientos del idioma natal de los ponis salvajes, la pegaso de pelo negro y gris reconoció la palabra "enemigo", "guerra" y "muerte". Si la buscaban a ella, Ahuitzol había ordenado... ¿matarla? ¿Por qué? Si el gran mono azul creía que ella tenía el bastón de los Aydara, no ordenaría matarla, ¡eso no tenía sentido!

Daring Do salió de su escondite y siguió al grupo volando a poca altura sobre el rastro despejado de vegetación que habían dejado los salvajes tras de sí, para no hacer ruido con sus pasos. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, la exploradora se detuvo al ver algo extraño a su alrededor.

Había varios árboles que se habían vuelto grises, secos y marchitos; el olor a madera quemada llegó hasta ella, y no tardó en ver varias zonas de vegetación parcialmente carbonizadas. Fue entonces cuando, junto a un arbusto quemado, vio el primer cadáver de un poni salvaje: una expresión de auténtico terror enmarcaba su congelado rostro, el cual reposaba sobre un barro formado a partes iguales por la tierra del suelo y su propia sangre. Una desigual herida se abría ahí donde debería hallarse su yugular.

Junto a él, otro poni salvaje estaba inmóvil, apoyado contra un árbol; de hecho, su pecho había sido atravesado por una lanza que lo mantenía sujeto al tronco. Daring Do notó que el arma asesina era, de hecho, de manufactura tribal, y si algo había aprendido la pegaso de los seguidores de Ahuitzol es que estos jamás se atacaban entre sí. Movida por la necesidad de saber qué había pasado, se acercó poco a poco para estudiar el cuerpo, pero se detuvo a un paso del mismo.

—Eh, tú. ¿Estás muerto?

Al instante, la lanza y el propio árbol se sacudieron cuando el cadáver sujeto entre ambos se movió rápidamente; gruñendo y gimiendo, alzó sus cascos hacia Daring Do tratando de atraparla. Pero la exploradora, veterana en este tipo de sorpresas, se había puesto fuera de su alcance. Cosa que el otro poni salvaje no hizo, por lo visto, lo cual le dejaba claro que tenía a dos enemigos de los que preocuparse.

Primero, Daring Do asió la lanza con la boca y la arrancó de un fuerte tirón. Con un tremendo crujido, el arma se desclavó del tronco, liberando al zombie. Después saltó hacia atrás y, usando sus alas, hizo una parábola en el aire que acabó justo encima del otro poni salvaje muerto; con el propio impulso del vuelo, la pegaso clavó la arcaica lanza en la sien del cadáver, ahora no-muerto, el cual se sacudió por última vez con movimientos espasmódicos.

El primer zombie, ya libre del árbol, avanzó hacia la pegaso en un errático caminar, emitiendo hambrientos rugidos. No le dio tiempo a avanzar demasiado: una rápida sucesión de golpes propinados por la lanza lo mandó al suelo para, finalmente, ser rematado con una firme estocada a la altura de la nuca.

Sin inmutarse, Daring Do dejó la lanza y aguzó los oídos. Había muy poco ruido en la selva, descontando el que hacía el ejército salvaje que había visto antes; eso significaba que el nigromante no estaba lejos.

Entonces escuchó a los ponis salvajes emitir a la vez un gran grito de guerra. ¿Lo habían encontrado? La pegaso desplegó sus alas y voló a gran velocidad entre los árboles, siguiendo la senda que los guerreros habían abierto anteriormente. Poco a poco, los gritos de los ponis, el rugir de los zombis y el chocar de las armas se fue haciendo más y más claro a oídos de la exploradora.

La sofocante temperatura selvática cayó a toda velocidad, hecho que Daring Do identificó de inmediato: Sin perder un instante se echó a un lado y se cubrió tras un árbol. El frío se intensificó hasta volverse casi insoportable, como si una corriente de aire helado estuviera atravesando la selva y convergiendo sobre un único punto. Cuando este efecto acabó, el silencio cayó sobre la selva, sintiendo Daring Do que le faltaba el aire.

Y la muerte acudió.

Una fría explosión expansiva recorrió la selva, zigzagueando entre la vegetación y marchitándola a su paso. El efecto duró unos segundos, en los que la yegua amarilla observó cómo las plantas más pequeñas morían a su alrededor, y los árboles más grandes veían sus troncos dañarse ante el impacto de la magia nigromántica, crujiendo y cayendo a medida que el terrible hechizo los mataba sin misericordia; unos pocos segundos después todo volvió a la normalidad, y la intrépida exploradora soltó aire poco a poco, volviendo a respirar sin dificultad.

—Si esto es lo mejor que puede hacer, estoy de suerte —susurró con una sonrisa.

Echó a volar de nuevo, yendo hacia el epicentro del hechizo, y frente a ella la selva dio paso a una zona de vegetación poco densa que, a causa de la magia, se había convertido en un pequeño claro. Los ponis salvajes, aquellos que habían sobrevivido, huían de forma desperdigada o luchaban aterrorizados contra sus hermanos, ahora convertidos en no-muertos. Alejándose de la batalla, un pegaso y un unicornio caminaban con calma, este último portando un gran objeto macizo con su magia. Daring Do aterrizó sin pretender ser sigilosa.

—Vosotros dos no sois de aquí, ¿verdad?

Los dos ponis se giraron y, mientras sus rostros se tornaban en expresiones de incredulidad, Daring identificó a sus enemigos: El unicornio era, obviamente, el nigromante. El pegaso tenía el inconfundible brillo rojizo del poder demoníaco reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Pero qué? ¿Daring Do? —tartamudeó el unicornio, perplejo.

—¡No me digas que Hellfire decía la verdad!

—¿Así se llamaba el que atacó el Imperio? Bueno, veréis, chicos, aunque me gusta bromear me temo que todavía no tenemos ese tipo de confianza.

—¡Venga ya, ahora nos ataca un personaje de novela! ¿Y qué vas a hacer, lanzarnos un adorable gatito para que nos mate? —exclamó el pegaso, burlonamente.

La exploradora dio un par de pasos, rodeando poco a poco a los dos practicantes de las artes prohibidas. Si acaso ese idiota supiera en cuántos apuros la había metido ese gato...

—Ms novelas son muy, por así decirlo, "descafeinadas". Así que os voy a explicar lo que va a pasar a continuación y que no saldrá en mi próximo libro.

Daring se detuvo y, con una pezuña, señaló al unicornio.

—Primero te mataré a ti, porque eres el más peligroso. Después —añadió, señalando al pegaso— te dejaré fuera de combate y tú me dirás todo lo que quiero saber. Porque, si no lo haces, dentro de poco estarás suplicando para que te deje morir.

Hubo unos segundos de silenciosa incredulidad; primero fue el unicornio el que empezó a reír, seguido por su compañero pegaso.

—Es una pena, Daring Do —dijo el nigromante—, siempre disfruté de tus novelas. Pero esto es más importante, me temo.

Diciendo eso, el unicornio hechizó, haciendo que su cuerno se cubriera con un aura negruzca. Daring Do no perdió un instante en alzar el vuelo a toda velocidad, hecho que su oponente pegaso imitó.

Una oscura saeta de magia oscura fue disparada; la exploradora plegó sus alas durante un instante, cayendo durante ese mismo tiempo y esquivó el ataque. El pegaso diabolista cargó contra ella, rugiendo mientras sus ojos se llenaban con el poder del Tártaro. Sus cascos delanteros se transformaron en sendas garras de llamas con las que atacó a la pegaso amarilla. Esta solo necesitó un rápido vistazo para localizar sus puntos débiles y prepararse para combatirlo.

Primero descendió solo unos centímetros su vuelo, deteniendo la garra de su enemigo con la pata delantera izquierda.

Después con la misma pata y usando la inercia que llevaba, se asió al cuello del diabolista, girando sobre si misma usando a su enemigo como pivote, golpeándolo desde abajo con las patas traseras y agarrándose a él completamente.

El diabolista perdió todo el aire de lo pulmones y, en un instante, se encontró volando de espaldas sin control; intentó estabilizarse pero se dio cuenta de que Daring Do había trabado su ala izquierda con una pata. El crujir de la articulación fue coreado por el grito de dolor del pegaso, el cual fue proyectado por la Arqueóloga contra una formación rocosa cercana bajo ellos.

Daring Do dejó caer a su enemigo hacia la muerte y voló haciendo un rápido zig-zag hacia el unicornio. Este intentó conjurar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera concentrarse la veloz pegaso chocó contra él, placándolo contra el suelo. Cuando este alzó la vista se encontró con el rostro de la arqueóloga y cazadora de demonios mirándolo con una furiosa sonrisa; sus crines grises y negras caían alrededor del mismo, sobre la cara del aterrorizado nigromante. Y ella ni siquiera había llegado a sudar en el combate.

—Vaya, lamento que no todo haya salido como te dije, parece que estoy perdiendo facultades. Dime, nigromante, ¿qué sabes del objeto que llevas? ¿Para qué ibais a usarlo?

—¡No te lo puedo decir! ¡El castigo será peor que mil muertes!

Daring se agachó aún más sobre su derrotado enemigo y clavó la mirada en sus ojos.

—Eso lo comprobaremos pronto, amigo. Tu dios no estará ahí para protegerte.

* * *

La joven yegua hacía rato que se había quedado inconsciente, por lo que Great Knot cargaba con ella sobre su lomo.

Nada más entrar en la zona portuaria, el gran semental se desvió del camino y entró en los callejones que unían la parte trasera de los grandes almacenes donde se almacenaba la mercancía. Se detuvo en varias ocasiones en rincones oscuros que conocía bien, asegurándose de que nadie le había seguido. Con cada nuevo cruce, la luz se volvía más y más tenue, a medida que se adentraba en rincones tan apartados que los servicios municipales no se molestaban siquiera en ir a arreglar las lámparas fundidas. En esos lugares, raramente acudía nadie a altas horas de la madrugada.

Revisando una última vez que nadie le había seguido, Great Knot se acercó llamó a una sencilla puerta de madera. Unos segundos después, una mirilla se abrió en la misma, tras la cual una yegua entrada en año lo observó.

—¿Santo y seña?

—Perejil —respondió el marinero.

—¿Traes a otro? ¿Vienes solo?

—Sabes que si no fuera así no habría venido. Una joven poni de tierra.

La mirilla se cerró y se pudo escuchar el ruido del metal contra la madera cuando un gran pestillo fue retirado para abrir la puerta. La yegua al otro lado se apartó para dejar pasar a Great Knot, estudiando a la joven que el marinero portaba a su espalda con una mirada evaluativa.

—Una joven realmente hermosa, el señor estará satisfecho con ella.

—Por supuesto.

—La próxima vez deberías intentar traer una unicornio. La magia natural de sus almas es útil para el sacrificio.

—Entendido, no hay problema. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta el ritual?

—Ocurrirá en seguida —respondió la yegua—. El último sacrificio está a punto de concluir, el potro no aguantará mucho más castigo.

—¡Qué pena! —respondió Great Knot—. Esperaba poder divertirme un poco con ella —añadió con una cruel y lujuriosa sonrisa.

Al fondo de la sala había una puerta que daba a una escalera descendente y, desde el fondo de la misma, Great Knot podía sentir el poder demoníaco que se filtraba. Se encaminó a la misma, con Rise todavía inconsciente a su espalda, siendo pronto engullido por la oscuridad; el poder del Tártaro se hacía presente con más fuerza a cada paso. Great estaba un poco fastidiado de que el ritual ya fuera a acabar; uno de los placeres que tenía su función en la Hermandad de la Sombra era dar rienda suelta a sus más oscuras fantasías con cada yegua que capturaba. Parecía, sin embargo, que no iba a ser el caso en esa ocasión.

Rise se movió débilmente sobre su lomo.

—Tranquila pequeña, ya estamos llegando.

—Esta... es... ¿tu casa?

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

El semental descendió hasta el fondo del sótano, el cual conectó con una gran caverna. El cántico del culto se hizo audible, así como un débil sollozo; los cultistas, todos ellos ponis, formaban un círculo en el centro del cual se alzaba un altar de obsidiana.

—Sabía... sabía que me llevarías a...

—A casa, claro preciosa —dijo Great Knot sin prestar atención a la yegua con la que cargaba.

—Salve, Great Knot —saludó uno de los cultistas, un pegaso —. El Señor de las Sombras estará contento con el sacrificio que le traes.

—Salve, hermano.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero Rise no paraba de hacer lo propio y de moverse sobre su lomo. Great se revolvió, hastiado.

—¿Quieres estarte quieta?

—Va... vale. Es que no sé dónde estamos...

—Todo acabará en seguida, preciosa. Hermano, ¿la llave de la celda?

El pegaso sacó la susodicha llave de entre sus ropajes y se la tendió a Great Knot, el cual la cogió con los dientes. Después se encaminó hacia las celdas; a medida que se adentraban entre los pasillos del subterráneo el aire se enrarecía, y el olor a la sangre, orín y heces se hacía cada vez más fuerte. El semental ya se había acostumbrado al mismo, y solo lamentaba que no fuera a tener tiempo para divertirse con Rise, era una yegua realmente hermosa. Esta se volvió a sacudir ligeramente sobre su espalda, emitiendo una suave risa a continuación.

—No puedo creerlo...

—Ya, claro. ¿El qué? —preguntó el semental.

—Que haya sido tan fácil.

El marinero acababa de abrir la puerta de la celda cuando Rise Love dijo esas palabras.

—Sabía que me traerías —continuó Rise, a medida que su voz ganaba fuerza—. Podía oler la sangre en ti, diabolista.

—¿Qué?

El aludido se giró hacia Rise pero, para su sorpresa, notó algo extremadamente afilado posarse en su yugular. Asido a la pata de la yegua, oculto bajo el traje, un resorte había sacado una larga cuchilla; los ojos de la poni, que tan atractivos le habían parecido antes, ahora se habían tornado fríos, de pupilas alargadas y afiladas, mirándolo como un dragón hambriento, y sus colmillos asomaban bajo su mandíbula superior.

—Batpony...

—Solo tuve que tomarme un antídoto antes de beber la bebida envenenada.

Las ideas se enlazaron a toda velocidad en la mente del marinero cultista: La caída del culto de los Reinos Lobo, el caramelo que se estaba comiendo Rise, cuando se hizo la inconsciente en el baño… Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que la daga le arrebatara la vida, y su alma fuera condenada a pagar el trato que había hecho con el Tártaro.

Rise Love saltó al suelo suavemente, tapando la boca del cultista con una pezuña y dejando que muriera en silencio. Miró a su alrededor, usando a la vez su afilada vista y sus ultrasonidos para escanear la zona, asegurándose de que estaba a solas. A través de los pasillos podía escuchar los cánticos, cada vez más fuertes, acompañados por el decreciente sollozo del potro que iban a sacrificar. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Caminó en silencio hacia el altar, deteniéndose en las sombras antes de que los cultistas ahí congregados se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Contó al menos una veintena de los mismos, habiendo sobre todo unicornios y pegasos en esta ocasión. Eran muchos, incluso para ella. Tenía que esperar solo un poco más, asegurarse que sus compañeros estaban en posición antes de atacar. Le habían dado la señal en cuanto salió el pub, la estaban siguiendo, no deberían tardar demasiado lejos...

El oscuro cántico alcanzó su clímax; Rise se asomó para ver cómo el maestro de la ceremonia levantaba una ornamentada daga sobre el altar. Fue en ese instante cuando lo vio:

El pelaje normalmente brillante el potro de cristal estaba casi apagado, y la mancha oscura en el altar bajo él era tan solo la sombra de las heridas que le habían causado. El potrillo observó el arma que le iba a arrancar, pero no había miedo en sus ojos, si no alivio y resignación. La mirada de una criatura que veía la muerte como su única escapatoria… _un potro..._

La mente civilizada de Rise Love se apagó.

Su percepción del mundo cambió rápidamente, y frente a ella ya no había cultistas, si no _presas._ Sintió cómo se le erizaba el pelaje bajo su vestido, las penumbras de la estancia se volvieron más claras a sus ojos y, teniendo la impresión de que el tiempo se había ralentizado, escuchó con detenimiento las voces de los cultistas que pronto iban a morir. Catorce yeguas y ocho sementales, seis pegasos, diez unicornios, seis ponis de tierra. Dos círculos rituales al fondo de la estancia. Una puerta de la que surgía un aroma nauseabundo, el olor de la muerte.

Nadie la escuchó activar un resorte de su pata izquierda. Nadie la vio alzarla.

El maestro del ritual se derrumbó súbitamente con un proyectil de metal clavado profundamente en la cabeza. Los cultistas se giraron en shock, para ver a la yegua que habían creído sería su siguiente sacrificio; sus ojos rosas, afilados como los de los dragones, brillaban en la oscuridad; la manga de su traje celeste estaba hecha jirones a causa del mecanismo de la ballesta de pata que llevaba escondida bajo la misma. Rise Love abrió la boca, mostrando sus colmillos, ahora largos y afilados, y emitió un bufido suspirado que recordaba vagamente al de un gato furioso, pero grave y aterrador.

Al instante hubo una explosión escaleras arriba. Una orden fue gritada; los unicornios cargaron su magia, y tanto ponis de tierra como pegasos corrieron hacia Rise Love. La agente Lunar forzó sus alas bajo el fino traje que las cubría, liberándolas. Una voz que solo podían percibir los batponies llegó hasta sus oídos; escuchó cómo dos de sus hermanos, también Cazadores, descendían por la escalera volando a toda velocidad.

— _¿Cuántos supervivientes necesitas?_

— _Solo uno, y el potro._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rise Love antes de dejar que el instinto la dominara por completo. Como un gato enfurecido, la Cazadora Batpony retrocedió unos metros y se posó en el suelo, bufando y mostrando sus colmillos al completo. Saltó hacia adelante, con la larga cuchilla saliendo por la manga de su pata derecha, y voló directamente contra los pegasos que ya estaban invocando sus poderes impíos. Una saeta de fuego pasó a pocos centímetros bajo ella; desvió el ataque de una yegua cuyas patas acababan en garras de demonio y la apuñaló en el mismo movimiento; golpeó con el costado a un semental cuyo cuerpo estaba helado y cubierto de sombras y, antes de que se recuperara, le cortó la garganta en pleno vuelo a otro cultista cercano. Los pegasos restantes no vieron llegar el peligro desde las escaleras, y todos ellos cayeron cuando unos precisos proyectiles de metal se clavaron profundamente en puntos clave de su anatomía.

Rise Love se posó en el suelo, al igual que otros dos Cazadores Batpony que aterrizaron a su lado. Los ponis de tierra cultistas, viendo lo ocurrido, retrocedieron junto a los magos. Un unicornio conjuró y empezó a oírse movimiento al otro lado de la puerta que olía a muerte. Los demonologistas terminaron su invocación y los círculos rituales que antes viera Rise se iluminaron con un fuego azulado. Dos grandes demonios de la destrucción, como un caótico cruce entre un gran perro y un lagarto, surgieron del mismo. Unas pequeñas bolas de madera rodaron por el suelo y, tras unos instantes, detonaron en una deflagración de humo negro como la noche.

Lo último que vieron los cultistas antes de que el mismo ocultara toda visión fueron tres pares de afilados ojos brillando en la oscuridad, los cuales se cerraron por completo cuando los batponies dejaron de usarlos para guiarse. Los gritos empezaron a continuación.

* * *

La batalla apenas duró unos minutos.

El humo había empezado a caer por su propio peso, deshaciendo la oscuridad artificial en la que se había desarrollado el combate. Rise Love caminó poco a poco por la estancia, entre los cadáveres de los cultistas, y los restos de los ponis zombificados que habían surgido de la puerta al fondo de la sala. Su cuchilla estaba cubierta por la sangre de los seguidores del Tartaro, al igual que sus patas delanteras. La Cazadora Batpony tenía, además, un corte en la mejilla y otro más en el costado.

Hubo, entre los pasillos, un moribundo grito de piedad que rápidamente fue acallado por el inconfundible sonido del metal hundiéndose en carne; sus hermanos estaban acabando con los remanentes del culto. Aunque este había sido mucho más duro que el que ella había encontrado en los Reinos Lobo, lo cierto es que todavía era muy débil. Estaban lejos de su auténtico objetivo.

Pero en ese momento, Rise Love no podía pensar en su ello. Caminó hacia el centro de la estancia principal, donde un gran pedestal de obsidiana se alzaba, donde el potro de cristal seguía encadenado. Con rápidos movimientos usó su cuchilla para forzar los grilletes y liberarlo, tomándolo en sus patas a continuación. El pequeño despertó de golpe al notar el movimiento y empezó a luchar con debilidad.

—No... ¡no! Por favor... —sollozó.

—Tranquilo, pequeño. Todo ha pasado.

La voz de Rise era increíblemente dulce, cálida y tranquilizadora. Se pasó una de las patas delanteras sobre el pelaje limpio de su lomo para librarla de los restos de sangre, y acarició suavemente al potro. Rise le habló con calma, con una ligerísima sonrisa, intentando no mostrar sus colmillos.

—Ya nadie te hará daño.

El pequeño alzó la mirada, observándola con miedo e incredulidad; tras unos largos segundos su cara se contrajo y enterró su rostro en el pelaje grisáceo de Rise Love. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza cuando el potro se echó a temblar, soltando entrecortados hipidos, demasiado débil como para gritar. A pesar del maternal gesto, la cara de la Cazadora Batpony se truncó por la ira y el odio.

Los pasos de uno de sus hermanos de caza se acercaron.

—Rise, ¿estás bien?

—¿Tenemos al superviviente? —preguntó ella secamente.

—Sí. Es el que hacía la veces de segundo líder, el primero era el maestro de ceremonias que tú mataste.

—¿Dónde está? Voy a sacarle la información yo misma, voy a llegar al fondo de esto.

El otro Cazador se acercó más, poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de la yegua y posicionándose frente a ella para frenarla.

—Sácalo de aquí, Rise Love. No dejes que la Sed te domine.

—Apártate.

La voz de la yegua era fría. Sus ojos afilados, al igual que sus colmillos, más largos de lo normal en su raza.

—No, Rise. Sal de aquí, proteje al pequeño.

—¡Yo puedo controlar la Sed mejor que tú!

—Esta vez no. Yo no tengo familia, y tú tienes dos potros como él —dijo, señalando con un gesto al pequeño herido—. Respira, Rise, la Sed te está tomando.

La yegua luchó contra su deseo de apartar a su compañero por la fuerza. Tras unos segundos de auto control, Rise Love cerró los ojos y se concentró en su propia respiración. Unos pocos instantes después pudo sentir cómo sus instintos de caza y muerte remitían ligeramente.

—¿Qué más hay dentro? —cuando abrió los ojos, sus pupilas habían vuelto a la normalidad, aunque el odio seguía presente en su ser.

—Muchos de los desaparecidos de La Diosa. Muchos como él —añadió, señalando al potro que todavía lloraba.

Rise Love asintió. Con paso tranquilo ascendió por las escaleras; la entrada había sido abierta mediante un explosivo mágico, y la unicornio que la guardaba yacía muerta en el suelo, víctima de una precisa puñalada en el corazón. Una muerte demasiado piadosa, a ojos de Rise.

En el exterior, la luna estaba casi completamente cubierta por las nubes, pero la tormenta parecía estar remitiendo. La batpony observó al pequeño que todavía se asía a sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y llorando a mares en silencio. La yegua hizo un gran esfuerzo en intentar desviar su atención de lo que había presenciado, necesitaba mantener el control.

Jamás habría imaginado que la investigación de un nigromante, Dark Art, la llevaría a meterse de lleno en una trama de cultos diabolistas que se extendía por varios países. Y si esto era así, ¿qué relación tenía Dark Art con los mismos, con el Señor de las Sombras? ¿Qué pintaban los nigromantes en un culto diabolista? Y, sobre todo, ¿tenía todo esto algo que ver con el ataque no-muerto de Lutnia? El que hubiera otro nigromante en el culto que acababan de matar era una prueba más de que se enfrentaban a algo mucho más grande de lo que parecía al principio.

Demasiadas preguntas en el aire, un misterio que apuntaba a la existencia de una trama mucho mayor. Y, por su experiencia tratando con organizaciones criminales, Rise Love imaginaba que solo había cortado dos cabezas de la hidra; la Hermandad de la Sombra seguía ahí, en algún lugar. Hallar el corazón de la misma no sería nada fácil.

El potro que sostenía soltó un gran hipido, llorando con más fuerza, y moviéndose muy poco a poco debido al dolor del sinfín de torturas que había sufrido.

Se sentó en una esquina de la calle, abrazando al pequeño para protegerlo del frío. Y, con una voz algo grave para una yegua, pero sorprendentemente dulce y cálida, le cantó la nana que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeña*. La misma que ella cantaba a sus propios hijos.

 _Come little children, I'll take thee away.  
_ _Into a land of enchantment._

 _Come little children, the time's come to play,  
_ _here in my garden of shadows._

 _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way  
_ _Through all the pain and the sorrows._

 _Weep not poor children, for life is this way,  
_ _murdering beauty and passions._

Ya podía escuchar el aleteo de los guardias en la distancia, y el sonido de la madera de un carro aéreo. No habían tardado demasiado. Ahora mantendrían lo ocurrido en secreto, para evitar que el pánico se desatara en la sociedad Equestriana. Quizá era lo mejor.

 _Hush now, dear children, it must be this way  
_ _too weary of life and deceptions._

 _Rest now my children, for soon we'll away  
_ _into the calm and the quiet._

Escuchó la llamada hipersónica de un batpony, a la cual Rise respondió, cortando la canción durante un instante. Tres batponis, guardias nocturnos, aterrizaron frente a ella. Portaban sendas armaduras de color violáceo. Rise les indicó que no quedaban enemigos, por lo que los tres guardias se adentraron en la guarida del, ahora extinto, culto de la ciudad.

En ese instante, tres pegasos lideraron un carro a lo largo de la calle para aterrizar tan suavemente como pudieron. Del mismo salieron varios guardias, unicornios y ponis de tierra, con símbolos que los identificaban como sanitarios y miembros de la Guardia Lunar.

Rise Love se levantó y les entregó al potro de cristal, el cual fue introducido en el carro donde empezó a recibir tratamiento por sus heridas, entre exclamaciones de horror de los sanadores. Uno de ellos preguntó a Rise Love qué había ocurrido, pero esta no respondió, alzando el vuelo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Necesitaba pensar qué iba a hacer a continuación, dónde iba a dirigirse, pero sabía que esa noche no obtendría más respuestas. Podría, sencillamente, volver a casa, pero sabía que sus hijos se asustarían si la veían así. Debía limpiarse primero y esperar a que los efectos de la Sed en su cuerpo desaparecieran. Su pelaje todavía estaba erizado, sus colmillos eran más largos de lo normal, y sus pupilas brillaban más de la cuenta en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, optó por volar hasta la azotea de un edificio céntrico y quedarse ahí, mirando a la noche. Sabía que un grupo de guardias había ido a detener al barman del pub, pero deseaba tener la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a sus instintos nuevamente. Poco después sacudió la cabeza, reconociendo que debía reprimir ese deseo; debía controlar la Sed.

 _La Sed de sangre_ era la maldición de los batponies, la maldición que todos experimentaban al menos una vez en la vida. Era un deseo incontrolable de matar, de dar rienda suelta a los instintos más primitivos y de beber la sangre de otros ponis. Y, aunque la mayor parte de batponies conseguían controlarla y no volver a sufrirla, algunos _sucumbían…_ Y al matar a alguien perdían la razón y se transformaban en depredadores, no mejores que cualquier animal salvaje.

Pero existían unos pocos batponies que, tras sucumbir a la Sed conservaban la cordura… y la constante amenaza de caer de nuevo.

Los Cazadores Batpony eran aquellos que habían conseguido dominar su maldición hasta convertirla en su mayor don. Ellos enseñaron a Rise a controlar su Sed, a usarla en su favor, y a servir a Equestria llevando a cabo actos que ningún otro poni podría hacer. Los agentes de élite de la Guardia Lunar, desde que Luna volvió a integrarlos en la misma.**

Tumbada sobre el edificio dejó que transcurriera casi una hora, dándose tiempo a si misma a calmarse. La pequeña ciudad, tan cercana a la gran urbe de Fillydelphia, seguía tranquila, ajena a los horribles hechos que habían acaecido en sus entrañas.

Las afiladas orejas de Rise se tornaron hacia atrás cuando captaron un sonido nuevo: el crepitar de la magia. Alzó el vuelo rápidamente y desplegó su cuchilla, volando hacia el origen del mismo; una detonación lumínica frente a ella precedió al unicornio que se había teleportado a la azotea. Era casi un anciano, de pelaje rojo y crines de color ceniza... _y estaba conjurando._

Rise no se lo pensó y cargó contra su atacante, cuando una voz sonó _en su mente._

—¡Quieta!

La batpony desvió su vuelo, aterrizando rápidamente hasta detenerse frente al mago negro. Sharp Mind sonrió.

—Dime tu nombre.

—Rise Love.

—¿Qué sabes de La Hermandad de la Sombra, Rise Love?

Con la mirada fija en el infinito, la batpony pasó a narrar lo que había averiguado hasta la fecha. Sharp Mind confirmó que solo había acabado con dos cultos menores, y que no sabía nada aún de los verdaderos planes de la Hermandad. Eso le beneficiaba, de no ser así no podría utilizar tal _herramienta_ para acabar con quien de verdad suponía un riesgo para sus planes.

—Viaja a Manehattan. Encuentra a la doctora Aitana Pones y mátala.

Rise escuchó la orden, impasible y, sin decir nada más, echó a volar hacia el norte. Un instante después, Sharp Mind se teleportó, apareciendo en un estrecho callejón. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, asegurándose de que nadie lo había seguido y, a continuación, empezó a caminar. Pronto salió a una calle principal donde se mezcló entre los jóvenes que poblaban la noche.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _*La canción de Hocus Pocus se hizo famosa en el mundillo brony, como sabréis, por la animación de Duo Cartoonist "Children of the Night". El que Rise lo use aquí es, además, una autoreferencia al primer one-shot en el que apareció esta asesina de élite, llamado "El rescate de Preciosilla". Ese fic en concreto no forma parte de este universo, fue la secuela a "Vendida" de Escrittore Passione, pero fue donde acuñé mi propio concepto de esta misteriosa raza._

 _**Esa historia se trata en profundidad en el fanfiction "La maldición del batpony", donde podréis ver cómo llegó Rise Love a convertirse en la Cazadora Batpony que es en esta historia. Como siempre, no hace falta que la leáis, pero me haríais muy feliz si lo hacéis y me dejáis un review :D_

 _Un abrazo a todos y gracias por leerme. Un saludo muy grande a FHix, UnIngenieroMás, Typezoolid, Bocas y a mis queridos lectores desconocidos por dejarme vuestros comentarios._

 _Felices fiestas :)_


	34. Capítulo 33: La verdad oculta

La sala del trono de Nightmare Moon estaba tapizada por los restos de los muros derribados por el oso lunar y los cadáveres de diabolistas y nigromantes por igual. Los animales seguían en el lugar, pero la influencia del Tártaro hacía que estuvieran asustados y alerta ante cualquier peligro; el miedo antinatural cubría la sala como un manto.

Zecora entró en la misma y siguió la sensación hasta su misma fuente, situada tras una puerta oculta detrás del trono. Ahí pudo ver un arco de piedra negra, obsidiana probablemente, cuyo interior estaba cubierto por una sombra opaca de la cual surgían voces imposibles y la magia demoníaca se derramaba. La chamán, una vez más, cerró los ojos y meditó hasta aislarse del mundo real, volviendo a abrirlos al mundo espiritual.

El fuego la recibió, cegándola.

Un muro de llamas se alzaba frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder, a pesar de que sabía que no podía dañarla realmente. Y, en medio de esa vorágine, una figura oscura se alzaba; parecía un poni, un unicornio y sus crines parecían moverse como si fuesen fuego negro en si mismas. No podía diferenciar sus colores ni ver sus facciones, pero sí que notó cuando el demonio se giró hacia ella. No necesitó presentarse para anunciar que era el mismísimo Señor de las Sombras.

— _Arqueóloga…_

—Es inconsciente acudir al bosque Everfree. Para tus seguidores, ha sido el fin.

—Ellos eran meros peones, son más útiles muertos. Sus almas ahora alimentan mi poder. Puedes esconderte en tu bosque, cebra. Una vez regrese al mundo dejaré que este rincón salvaje se pudra en el olvido.

—De tu regreso te puedes olvidar, pues no lo permitiremos jamás.

La figura caminó alrededor de Zecora, y esta pudo distinguir sus ojos, de un verde antinatural, rodeados por una neblina violeta. Su cuerno acababa en una punta rojiza.

—Nada volverá a detenerme, Arqueóloga, ni los elementos de la Armonía ni todos los cazadores de demonios del mundo. ¡Nada!

—Entonces ya te detuvimos en el pasado. ¿Quién eres, realmente?

—Eso no importa, Zecora. Vas a morir.

El cuerno del Señor de las Sombras se iluminó y Zecora fue proyectada contra una pared; al principio pensó que era una simple ilusión, pero sintió su cuerpo físico chocar dolorosamente contra el muro. Intentó entonces que sus sentidos regresaran al mundo físico, pero pudo sentir la voluntad del Señor de las Sombras aferrando su alma y manteniéndola ligada al mundo espiritual.

Estaba atrapada; el demonio se apareció frente a ella y una afilada arma, una guadaña, se posó contra su cuello… Y el mundo estalló en una amalgama de grises cuando los sentidos de Zecora regresaron al mundo físico.

Una deflagración de energía demoníaca surgió por última vez de la ventana al Tártaro; el crujir de piedras cubrió cualquier otro sonido mientras el Oso Lunar, fuera de si, descargaba su furia contra la zona donde antes se alzaba el arco de obsidiana. Zecora se levantó, llevándose una pata al cuello y viendo la sangre surgir del mismo.

Necesitó tomarse unos segundos para confirmar que seguía respirando antes de aceptar lo cerca que había estado de unirse por siempre al mundo espiritual.

* * *

Unas horas después, Hope Spell despertó casi nada más despuntar el sol, habiendo dormido bastante poco durante la noche. Las dudas y el miedo asaltaban su mente en todo momento: Miedo a perder a aquellos que amaba, de una forma u otra. Su decisión de unirse a los Arqueólogos seguía firme en su conciencia, pero no así las consecuencias de la misma. ¿Cómo iba a separarse de su familia?

Durante el continuo duermevela que había sido su reposo, mil ideas diferentes habían pasado por la mente del joven unicornio. Una que había cobrado bastante peso era retractarse, decirle a Aitana que no se quería unir y sencillamente seguir con su vida. Quizá ellos entenderían por qué era mejor que no olvidara su decisión... quizá...

Se giró sobre la cama para mirar por la ventana; su cuarto daba al este, por lo que el sol naciente bañaba con una cálida luz anaranjada toda la estancia. Desde que era un potro había tomado la costumbre de dejar las cortinas abiertas para despertar con el amanecer, aunque fuera para cerrarlas inmediatamente y volverse a dormir.

Si apartaba el hecho de que su familia tendría que cambiar de identidad, aun así, se sentía ridículamente pequeño. Entrar a formar parte de un pequeño equipo que velaba por detener las artes oscuras en Equestria... ¡Y más allá! ¿Qué era él, sino un simple unicornio aprendiz de la magia blanca? Y aun así, había sido Aitana quien le había ofrecido entrar en los Arqueólogos. ¿Qué había visto en él? ¿Realmente era la actitud lo que más contaba para ser un cazador de demonios? Le costaba creerlo, estaba seguro que debía haber muchos ponis mejor preparados que él.

Estuvo tumbado en la cama, viendo cómo el sol ascendía poco a poco sobre el horizonte, contando el tiempo mentalmente. En cualquier instante escucharía a sus padres bajar a la cocina; después llegaría el golpe en la puerta del potro que repartía el periódico para que después su padre le gritara "¡Apunta mejor, muchacho!". Después de eso llegaría el olor del chocolate caliente que los dos prepararían para las más pequeñas de la familia -ahora ya adolescentes-, una de las cuales galoparía escaleras abajo, mientras que la otra haría lo mismo con un tranquilo trote.

Tal como calculaba, a los pocos momentos escuchó el arrítmico caminar de ambas hermanas cuando se dirigieron escaleras abajo. Pronto escucharía a Sunny gritar...

 _—¡Hope, oye Hope, despierta, despierta!_

 _Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hope, el cual se reincorporó en la cama de golpe, sin terminar de ubicarse del todo._

 _—Ah ¿qué, qué…?_

 _—Vamos, dormilón, que se te pegan las sabanas…_

 _—¡Nos vamos a comer todos los cupcakes!_

 _Antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, una vocecilla a su lado exclamó._

 _—¡Ah, esperad, no os los comáis todos, dejadme un poco!_

 _Hope miró a su diestra y, por un instante, se quedó helado; era él mismo cuando tenía ocho o nueve años, se encontraba levantándose medio adormilado y con algo de torpeza. Miró por un momento a su alrededor y pudo comprobar que se encontraba en su antigua habitación de la casa de sus padres, a las afueras de Manehattan. Se hallaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba desde la última vez, nada había cambiado, aunque la decoración era más típica de cuando no era más que un potrillo con más sueños que experiencias. La luz del sol se colaba a raudales por la ventana, la cual tenía las cortinas abiertas, como siempre. Una amplia colección de libros decoraba las baldas superiores dispuestas encima de su cama, con algún que otro póster de la academia de magia local, a la cual había asistido y donde le habían enseñado todo lo que ahora sabía._

 _—¡Hope, a desayunar!_

 _—¡Ya voy, mamá!_

 _La voz de su madre desde la planta baja le hizo reaccionar y se levantó de su antigua cama, al tiempo que su otro yo del pasado salía disparado del baño adyacente para dirigirse a la cocina._

 _—¡Bright, Sunny, ni se os ocurra zampároslos todos!_

 _El Hope adulto no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrisa, puesto que recordaba muy bien esos momentos en los que se peleaba con sus hermanas por la cosa más nimia y boba posible. Eran las típicas disputas tontas entre hermanos por todo sin llegar a males mayores, aunque él las recordaba con especial cariño._

 _Salió al pasillo siguiendo la estela del pequeño Hope, bajando las escaleras y llegando al recibidor; hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado allí, y ahora todo parecía cambiar, como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Fue entonces cuando le embargó una sensación de nostalgia que le hizo replantearse ciertas cosas. Aunque antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, varias voces provenientes de la cocina le cortaron._

 _—¡Eh, te he visto, suelta inmediatamente ese cupcake!_

 _—¡No, es mío, haber llegado tú antes!_

 _—¡Pero yo también los quiero comer, déjame alguno!_

 _—Hope, es que eres muy lento, si te levantaras más temprano…_

 _Las palabras de su hermana pequeña dieron que pensar al Hope adulto, ya que razón no la faltaba; a él siempre le había gustado dormir, y la gran mayoría de las veces le solía costar levantarse, algo que siempre había perdurado, aun a pesar de los años._

 _El pequeño Hope quiso responder, pero en ese mismo instante su madre se metió para_

 _mediar en la pequeña disputa._

 _—A ver, tranquilidad, hay cupcakes para todos…_

 _—Chicos, haced caso a vuestra madre que ya sabéis que es la reina de la casa…—añadió en ese momento su padre, el cual se encontraba leyendo el periódico matutino._

 _—Oh, pero mira que eres tonto, Silver…_

 _—Ya sabes que sí, Star…—añadió él, guiñándola un ojo._

 _Tanto su madre como el Hope adulto dejaron escapar una risita tonta; desde siempre él había tenido una muy buena relación con sus padres, de los cuales guardaba muy buenos y cariñosos recuerdos. Silver Lay, la segunda mejor promoción de la escuela de magia de su quinta, irreverente donde los haya, buen fajador, conversador y de lo más adulador. Aunque su madre en su momento no se mostró tan impresionada como el resto de yeguas con las que se solía ver, costándole un poco más en convencerla en ese sentido. Y no era para menos, puesto que Star Wander siempre se había considerado una poni un tanto refinada, algo resabida, pero con mucha clase y un pronto de lo más variable y flexible. Quizás fuera por eso por lo que le cayó tan en gracia a su padre, el cual no lo dudó en ningún instante, sabiendo que esa era la yegua. Y, como resultado, Hope y sus hermanas surgieron para hacerles compañía._

 _Por su parte Hope siempre se había llevado muy bien con sus progenitores, especialmente con su padre, con el cual tenía una relación cercana; a su madre también la quería igualmente, aunque sus hermanas pequeñas eran sus predilectas, especialmente Sunny._

 _—¡Dado que hoy es sábado seré yo la que proponga un juego, teniendo que participar todos!—anunció esta última en ese momento._

 _—¿Y eso por qué, a ver? Además yo no voy a poder, tengo cosas que hacer y estudiar…—comentó el pequeño Hope._

 _—Hope, sabes que cuando dice algo luego no para…—le recordó Bright, calmadamente._

 _—Sí, lo sé, ese es el problema…_

 _Por otro lado de sus dos hermanas Sunny siempre había sido la más mandona y activa de las dos, casi tan resabida como su madre, y llegando a ser un tanto hiperactiva ya que raramente se estaba quieta; su pelaje era azul claro, a juego con unos ojos del mismo color, y una larga melena amarilla adornaba su cuerpo. Su madre se esperaba en peinarla y cepillarla cada mañana, pero raro era el día en que la pequeña no echara al traste tanto esfuerzo a base alocados juegos entre arbustos, césped y barro._

 _En el polo opuesto estaba Bright, mucho más tranquila y calmada, de ideas claras y bastante inteligente, ya que de hecho la gustaba mucho leer. A diferencia de sus hermanos, su pelaje era de un azul marino que, en ocasiones, parecía casi negro. Sus ojos eran violetas y se escondían tras unas pequeñas gafas, ya que veía mal de cerca y las necesitaba para leer. Sus crines eran también amarillas, aunque tan blancas que creaban la ilusión de que era una joven anciana del tamaño de una potrilla. Hope recordaba que algunos potros del colegio se metían con Bright por ello; sin embargo el pronto dominio de la magia de la potra la ayudo a lidiar con ellos de una forma muy creativa._

 _El semental todavía reía al recordar cómo vio a los dos abusones correr entre lágrimas con todo su pelaje "adornado" con topos fucsia._

 _—Vale, hagamos una cosa, Sunny —sugirió su madre, siguiendo el juego de su hija en parte, pero poniendo orden al mismo tiempo—, dado que sois tres ¿por qué no os repartís el día y cada uno decide qué hacer en cada momento del mismo? Por ejemplo tú puedes encargarte de la mañana, Bright de la tarde y Hope de la noche._

 _—Oh, venga ya, mamá, no me metas en esto…—masculló el pequeño Hope, un tanto molesto._

 _—Vamos, vamos, Hope, después de todo deberías pasar más tiempo con tus hermanas… además, tendrás el resto del día para ti después._

 _Ante eso el pequeño Hope no tuvo más remedio que aceptar._

 _—Agh, está bien…_

 _De esta forma Sunny puso los puntos sobre las íes rápidamente y, por unanimidad suya propia, fueron a jugar al pilla-pilla al jardín. El Hope adulto les siguió y, en cuanto salió afuera por la puerta, pudo sentir el agradable clima del este de Equestria acompañado por una suave brisa que le azotó la crin, trayendo consigo el olor del mar y el susurro de las olas._

 _Desde donde estaban se podía ver el perfil de la ciudad de Manehattan al otro lado del estuario, con la figura del puente de Golden Stable cruzando sobre el río y entrando en la ciudad desde el oeste. Los altos edificios y la elevada densidad de población no tenían ni punto de comparación con las afueras al otro lado del estuario del río Trutson, justo al lado del cabo y muy cerca del faro de Manehattan, situado un poco más al sur de donde su casa se encontraba._

 _Desde la punta del cabo se podía ver con claridad todo el distrito bajo de la gran ciudad, además de la figura de la estatua de la Amistad situada en su isla homónima, con su pata alzada sosteniendo la antorcha del fuego de la Amistad y su serio gesto grabado en su metálica cara, mirando hacia el este y dando la bienvenida a los barcos cargados de mercancías e inmigrantes de otros reinos y países._

 _Ante esa visión el Hope adulto suspiró, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su viejo hogar le transmitía, sintiendo como la nostalgia comenzaba a invadirle cada vez con más fuerza; en el jardín el pequeño Hope jugaba con sus hermanas, aunque fuera un poco a desgana, oyéndose sus voces por todo el valle. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad._

 _—Echo de menos todo esto— pensó en voz alta._

 _Fue en ese mismo instante cuando todo pareció detenerse de golpe; las nubes se quedaron quietas en el cielo, los sonidos enmudecieron y el viento dejó de soplar. Hope se quedó allí, extrañado, sin saber muy bien qué ocurría. Aunque entonces, en ese justo momento, una profunda y suave voz que le era familiar tronó por todo el valle, diciendo._

 _—No hay nada malo en sentir morriña de tu tierra, Hope._

 _En el cielo una radiante luna brilló, al tiempo que esta se abría como una flor, saliendo de ella una alicornio de pelaje oscuro y crin estrellada. Hope abrió muchísimo los ojos, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo._

 _—¡Pri… pri… princesa Luna! ¡Es todo un honor, alteza!—exclamó él, inclinándose ante ella._

 _La aludida voló hasta donde se encontraba y aterrizó justo enfrente, dirigiéndose a él suavemente._

 _—No es necesario que seas tan formal con nós, pequeño poni. Después de todo, este es tu sueño._

 _Sus palabras le llamaron la atención, comentando de seguido._

 _—Espere ¿mi sueño? Entonces, eso significa…_

 _—Así es, estás soñando._

 _—Vaya… parecía tan real… Claro, ¿cómo iba a ser real y estar yo en dos sitios a la vez? —añadió, riéndose de sí mismo._

 _—Bueno, un sueño puede ser tan real como la propia realidad, sobre todo cuando se construye en base a los recuerdos. No es raro rememorar acontecimientos pasados a través de los sueños._

 _—Claro, recuerdo estos momentos, pero había olvidado cuánto los echaba de menos._

 _—Por supuesto. Aunque, por lo que he podido ver, hay algo más que parece inquietarte, ¿no es así?_

 _Un tanto temeroso a hablar ante la princesa, Hope murmuró._

 _—Sí, bueno… ahora que voy a unirme a los Arqueólogos y en compañía de la doctora Pones, no puedo evitar preguntarme si separarme de mi familia es una buena idea. Hace tiempo que me alejé algo de ellos, para estudiar, y ya nos los veo tanto como antes. Pero ahora veo que los echo mucho de menos..._

 _Luna esbozó una suave sonrisa, al tiempo que se quedaba pensativa por un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas._

 _—Bueno, es normal sentir morriña por el pasado, en ese sentido los recuerdos son algo muy valioso para cualquiera. Pero míralo de esta forma, ahora que vas a ir de viaje y vas a aprender cosas nuevas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Aitana Pones te acompaña, puedes crear nuevos recuerdos partiendo de los viejos._

 _Hope se quedó un tanto extrañado ante esa sugerencia, inquiriendo de seguido._

 _—¿A qué se refiere exactamente, princesa?_

 _—Que eches de menos a tu familia es algo normal, pero ten en cuenta que ellos siempre te apoyaron a lo largo de todo tu aprendizaje. Te verán partir, porque seguramente esperarán encontrar a un fuerte y nuevo Hope Spell, uno del que pueden sentirse aún más orgullosos de él, si cabe. Y, para tus hermanas, no serás sino un gran ejemplo y modelo a seguir. Intenta que tus recuerdos no sean una traba, sino una inspiración para seguir adelante._

 _Las palabras de la princesa Luna resonaron fuertes y claras en su cabeza, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Miró en dirección al amplio jardín trasero de su casa, pudiendo verse a sí mismo junto a sus hermanas. Sunny les miraba con gesto demandante, tratando de que siguieran su juego, mientras que Bright, por su parte, conservaba en todo momento su típica calmada cara, haciendo caso a su hermana. Por parte del pequeño Hope había un gesto cansado y un tanto molesto, aunque en el fondo se le podía entrever cierta felicidad en su ser._

 _Desde la ventana de la cocina podía ver a sus padres mirándose entre sí con sendos gestos llenos de cariño, confidencia y amor, ella con una mueca zalamera, y él con una sonrisita divertida._

 _Fue entonces en ese mismo instante cuando comprendió las palabras de la princesa Luna, notando como se calmaba su agitado corazón. No veía razón para dudar de su nuevo cometido junto a los Arqueólogos y, además, la doctora Pones confiaba en él. No podía fallarles, ni a ellos, ni a ella ni a su familia. Al principio no entenderían por qué debían separarse... pero con el tiempo lo harían. No iba a ser un paso sencillo._

 _—Pues claro, ahora lo entiendo… gracias, princesa Luna._

 _—Oh, no ha sido nada, mi pequeño poni, he hecho lo que tenía qué hacer. Yo también espero muchas cosas de ti —añadió ella, guiñándole un ojo._

 _Hope no pudo evitar que se le subieran ligeramente los colores, tratando de ocultarlo como buenamente pudo. Sin decirle nada más, y dedicándole una última sonrisa, la princesa Luna agitó sus alas y se elevó en el cielo, envolviéndose en una fuerte luz blanca, empezando a desvanecerse poco a poco._

 _—Hope Spell, hay algo que debes saber —tronó la voz de Luna—. Cuando despiertes no recordarás habernos visto._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque es necesario._

 _Inmediatamente después, Hope sintió como si un hilo invisible tirara de él hacia arriba hasta finalmente alzarlo del todo, abriendo los ojos justo después._ El sol que entraba a través de su ventana se había alzado bastante sobre el horizonte, bañando la estancia con su cálida luz. Abajo ya podía escuchar la algarabía de Sunny, ahora adolescente, mientras comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo de lo que iba a hacer ese día.

—¡Hope! ¡Baja ya, dormilón, que te quedarás sin cupcakes!

* * *

En el castillo de las hermanas Alicornio en Canterlot, Luna abrió los ojos tras toda una noche de vigilar los sueños de sus pequeños ponis. Había sido una noche de tormenta, por lo que había tenido que atender muchas pesadillas.

Pero el último sueño al que atendió fue el de un joven sobre el que sus agentes habían hablado, alguien que había acompañado a Aitana Pones a Cérvidas. Cuando vio su fotografía, supo que necesitaba conocerlo en persona. Al fin lo había hecho, pudiendo confirmar que la vidente de los Lobos Invernales no recibía su nombre en vano.

Hope Spell era el mismo semental que había visto en sus visiones. El _macho alfa_ que dirigirá a su manada en los momentos de mayor oscuridad.

* * *

Con un esfuerzo mágico, la última tabla fue retirada de las ventanas de la bibliteca Golden Oaks. A pesar del frescor que la tormenta del Everfree había dejado esa mañana, Twilight se secó el sudor de la frente con un trapo. Desde luego, Pinkie Pie había hecho un trabajo excelente protegiendo todas las ventanas, y ninguna había sido dañada a pesar de la violencia del viento.

Con delicadeza posó esa última tabla sobre una gran pila de las mismas que, súbitamente, empezó a bambolearse. Spike, haciendo gala de su fuerza dragonil a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, cargó con todos los maderos para ponerlos a buen recaudo.

Ponyville estaba realmente tranquilo y, gracias al aviso de Rainbow Dash, practicamente ningún edificio había sido dañado por la tormenta más allá de alguna teja rota o ventanas agrietadas. El cielo ahora estaba despejado y se respiraba paz. Twilight miró directamente hacia el Everfree, recordando la vaga sensación de terror que haba sentido la noche anterior. ¿Qué podía haberla causado? Recordaba de sus lecciones de magia blanca que la nigromancia o el diabolismo podían afectar de forma indirecta a los sentimientos de los seres vivos... ¿podría tratarse de eso?

Escuchó una especie de crujido a su espalda y, al darse la vuelta, vio una enorme criatura tratando de salir de su casa a través de la puerta. El enorme oso que Fluttershy había traído estaba atascado en el marco de la salida, e intentaba forzar su camino al exterior clavando sus enormes garras en el suelo. Tras unos segundos este se dio por vencido y miró a Twilight, suplicando por su ayuda. La unicornio sonrió y cargó su magia: un instante después, el enorme oso se encogió hasta el tamaño de un chihuahua y, sorprendido, corrió fuera de la casa. Un nuevo conjuro y el gran depredador recuperó su tamaño natural.

Pero ocurrió algo que la estudiante de Celestia no había calculado: El oso la miró y, sin motivo aparente, echó a correr hacia ella. La unicornio intentó huir pero fue infructuoso: la enorme criatura la atrapó y le dio un cálido, cariñoso y peludo abrazo. Fluttershy salió entonces de la casa, caminando de espaldas y barriendo el suelo a su paso.

—¡Oh! Le gustas mucho, Twilight.

—No... puedo... respirar...

El oso finalmente soltó a la yegua y, tras repetir su abrazo con Fluttershy, empezó a caminar de vuelta al Everfree. La apacible pegaso se quedó en la biblioteca, ayudando a limpiar los estropicios que los animales pudieran haber causado. Por fortuna, más allá de un poco de suciedad y la madriguera de papeles y telas hecha por los roedores, no hubo males mayores que lamentar. Spike volvió cuando Fluttershy estaba intentando despedirse.

—Creo que yo... tendría que irme ya. Ver que mis animalitos estén bien en casa. Es decir, si no es molestia...

—Claro que no, Fluttershy. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a limpiar —respondió Twilight con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Sigue en marcha el plan de tomar el té este fin de semana?

—Oh sí, será muy divertido.

Las dos yeguas y el dragón se despidieron. Twilight miró la hora: era casi medio día. La cita que le había concertado el bibliotecario de Canterlot debería llegar pronto. Se preguntaba quién podría ser, jamás había escuchado su nombre. Si se trataba de un gran investigador, de un sabio o de un maestro, Twilight esperaba, aunque fuera, haber leído su nombre en alguna ocasión. No era el caso, y eso la tenía algo confundida.

Había demasiados secretos en torno a la investigación de la doctora Pones. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera ninguna pista respecto a esos símbolos de las armaduras? Era casi como si alguien hubiera intentado ocultarlos...

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. Le parecía una idea descabellada, extremadamente compleja de realizar. Sin duda la explicación debía ser otra, con suerte el señor Gilderald la haría salir de dudas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Twilight, ¡es la visita! Ya abro yo.

El dragoncito corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, mirando hacia donde calculaba estaría la cabeza de un poni estándar.

—¡Hola, bienvenido a Golden...!

Frente a él vio una enorme criatura de plumas marrones y doradas. A medida que subía la vista pudo ver que el pecho del grifo estaba cruzado por sendas correas que sujetaban un montón de pergaminos, los cuales, por la experiencia del dragón con los mismos, eran de naturaleza mágica. Su cabeza estaba rematada por un afilado pico de águila y una gran cicatriz le atravesaba el rostro, aunque estaba camuflada en parte por el plumaje de su cabeza. La parte de león de su cuerpo tenía el pelaje marrón, y sus patas y alas eran fuertes a pesar de la aparentemente avanzada edad del grifo.

—¿...Oaks?

—¡Vaya! ¡Un bebé dragón! ¡Hola, pequeño! —exclamó el gran grifo, con voz grave y fuerte—. Tengo una cita con la señorita Twilight Sparkle.

—Claro... ¡Claro! Pase, pase.

Spike se apartó para dejar pasar al gran grifo, el cual tuvo que agacharse ligeramente para caber por la puerta. Twilight se quedó impresionada por la visión: No se trataba únicamente de un grifo grande, sino de uno que había ejercitado su cuerpo durante toda una vida, y la cicatriz de su rostro daba una buena pista de cuál había sido su cometido. Sin duda, era lo último que esperaba ver en un investigador o arqueólogo. Este clavó sus ojos amarillos en Twilight y se acercó con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Señorita Twilight Sparkle! —exclamó—. ¡Es un placer conocer a la estudiante predilecta de Celestia, y portadora del elemento de la magia!

El grifo le tendió una garra, la cual Twilight aceptó. Controló un poco su impresión al darse cuenta de que le faltaba un dedo en la garra derecha.

—Encantada, ¿usted debe ser Gilderald, me equivoco?

—¡Para nada! Pero por favor, tutéame. Me dijeron que encontraste unos símbolos en las armaduras de Unicornia que no lograste identificar.

—¡Así es! —respondió esta, ilusionada—. Esperaba que usted... quiero decir, que pudieras ayudarme con ello.

—¡Será un placer! Pero antes...

El gran grifo alargó su garra izquierda hacia Twilight con el puño cerrado y, al abrirlo, un círculo de energía rojiza se formó entre sus falanges. En el transcurso de un segundo, el hechizo se hizo más grande y varias runas se formaron a su alrededor, siendo lanzado a continuación hacia la unicornio. Esta no se esperó el hechizo y no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo. Las runas se fundieron en su piel y, durante unos instantes, la yegua refulgió en un tono rojizo.

—¡Twilight!

—Tra... ¡Tranquilo Spike! Estoy bien, pero... ¿Por qué me has lanzado un hechizo de detección? ¡Estás en mi casa! ¡Eres mi invitado!

—¿Reconociste un hechizo rúnico tan rápido? Eres realmente hábil, Twilight Sparkle —concedió el grifo ante la ofendida yegua—. Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, pero es necesario que tome ciertas medidas de seguridad.

—¿Y qué esperabas detectar? —preguntó ella.

—Magia negra, nigromancia o el poder del Tártaro. Nunca se sabe. Deberíamos sentarnos antes de seguir con las preguntas, temo que las respuestas puedan ser... chocantes, para ti.

—¿Magia negra? ¿Pero qué...?

El gran grifo ignoró la pregunta y se sentó en una de mas sillas que había alrededor de la mesa de la bibliteca de Twilight. Esta se quedó perpleja, pero acabó sentándose junto a su extraño invitado. Spike, por su parte, sacó los pastelillos y el té que ya tenía preparados de antemano.

—¡Gracias, pequeño! —tronó Gilderald tomando su propia taza sin elegancia alguna—. Enséñame los símbolos que encontraste, Twilight.

—Sí... claro. Aquí tiene.

La unicornio usó su magia para tomar un papel y levitarlo hasta el grifo; este lo tomó en sus garras y tardó menos de un segundo en dejarlo sobre la mesa y responder.

—Fácil. Esos símbolos identifican los tres tipos generales de los señores del Tártaro: Los señores de la terror y la dominación, los señores del fuego y la destrucción, y los señores de la oscuridad y la tortura.

La unicornio lavanda miró a Spike, por si acaso ella lo había oído mal.

—Disculpa Gilderald, pero jamás he oído hablar de eso. El Tártaro no es más que una prisión a la que las princesas mandaron los demonios más peligrosos, no existen "fuerzas" en el Tártaro.

—Claro que no habéis oído hablar de ello —respondió el grifo, dirigiéndose tanto a Twilight como a Spike—. La princesa Celestia eliminó sistemáticamente toda referencia a las artes oscuras de la magia hace cosa de setecientos años.

—Espera, ¿demonologismo? ¿Te refieres a las artes prohibidas de la magia? Gilderald, fueron perdidas, toda referencia eliminada por los magos del mundo. Fue la decisión acertada para evitar que...

—Twilight Sparkle, si la princesa Celestia te ordenara quemar todos tus libros y olvidar todo lo que has aprendido de ellos, ¿lo harías?

La aludida tardó un instante en responder.

—¿Qué? Yo... bueno, supongo que... ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—¡Porque es exactamente lo que pasó! Muchos se opusieron a su mandato, los que luchaban contra las artes oscuras se negaron a olvidarlas. Celestia tardó casi dos siglos en completar La Gran Purga y conseguir que el mundo olvidara las artes prohibidas de la magia.

—Eso de "purga" no suena nada bien —observó Spike.

—¡Desde luego que no! —exclamó Twilight—. Gilderald, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—A la magnitud de lo que ha descubierto mi sobrina, Twilight Sparkle.

—¿Sobrina?

—La doctora Aitana Pones, ¡claro! ¡La familia es mucho más que una unión de sangre!

El gran grifo bebió su té de un trago, quizá dando tiempo a la unicornio y el dragón a hacer más preguntas.

—Hace setecientos años empezó el periodo que conoces como "La prohibición de la magia oscura"; Celestia decretó que la magia negra, la nigromancia y el diabolismo debían ser expulsados de las escuelas de magia, toda referencia a estas artes eliminadas, y sus practicantes perseguidos.

—¿Perseguidos? —preguntó Spike.

—Exterminados, pequeño. Celestia exterminó toda referencia y conocimiento a las artes prohibidas de forma sistemática.

—¡Eso no es posible!

Twilight, se levantó, ofendida y furiosa.

—¡Cómo puedes asegurar algo así! No hay ninguna prueba, nada que sostente semejante afirmación. ¡Celestia es una princesa bondadosa, ella jamás habría ordenado... _exterminar_ nada ni a nadie!

—Lo hizo, Twilight Sparkle, y se encargó de eliminar todo recuerdo de ello. Lo que la doctora Pones ha encontrado no es simplemente la guerra entre Unicornia y Cebrania: Fue también la última gran guerra entre los mortales y las fuerzas del Tártaro.

—¡Si hubiera habido una guerra semejante habría pruebas! —exclamó la unicornio lavanda—. Informes militares, testimonios de los soldados, diarios, ¡armas! ¡Cebrania hablaría de tal guerra en sus escuelas, las cebras lo sabrían!

—Celestia acudió en persona a Unicornia, Twilight, y arrasó el reino mientras el ejército de Cebrania entretenía a las fuerzas demoníacas.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Estás hablando de un genocidio, Celestia nunca...!

—Y cuando acabó arrasó hasta el último soldado del campo de batalla, ponis, cebras y demonios por igual.

—¡Se acabó, sal de mi casa!

Todos se quedaron en silencio tras ese grito; Twilight respiraba agitadamente, esperando a que Gilderald se levantara. Este dejó su taza de té en la mesa y se giró para buscar algo en sus zurrones.

—Aitana Pones sabe lo que ha encontrado, y los símbolos de las armaduras son solo el principio. Sabe que el mundo reaccionará como tú si cuenta la verdad, por eso deben ser los historiadores los que la descubran y acepten.

Gilderald dejó el objeto que había tomado sobre la mesa; se trataba de una pequeña esfera blanca de naturaleza mágica, la cual brillaba levemente. Twilight lo reconoció inmediatamente como un pensadero.

—Es de un soldado de Unicornia. Míralo cuando te sientas preparada para enfrentarte a la verdad —diciendo eso, se levantó—. Gracias por el té.

El gran grifo abandonó el edificio sin esperar a que lo acompañaran a la puerta. Twilight y Spike se quedaron en silencio, ambos mirando el pensadero que reposaba sobre la mesa. Finalmente, Twilight lo tomó y lo guardó rápidamente en un cajón de la biblioteca.

* * *

—Buenos días, señor Spell. ¿Ha dormido bien?

El profesor Pones observó al unicornio verde entrar en su despacho; el mismo parecía cansado y, ciertamente, nervioso.

—Pues... sí, bastante bien. Aunque la idea de separarme de mi familia no es que ayude demasiado, sinceramente. ¿No cree que podríamos tutearnos ya, profesor?

—No. De cara al mundo, usted y yo solo tenemos una relación profesor-alumno. Y yo no tuteo a ninguno de mis estudiantes.

El profesor Pones hizo un gesto para que Hope se sentara frente a la mesa; sobra la misma había desplegados una cantidad ingente de libros y pergaminos. Al joven mago le bastó un rápido vistazo para ver que ninguno de ellos había sido sacado de la biblioteca.

—Todos estos documentos son tratados sobre la artes prohibidas de la magia. O, mejor dicho, son copias de los mismos.

Hope silbó largamente ante el gran volumen de lectura que tenía frente a él.

—¿Todo esto tengo que leer? Vaya, y luego me quejo de mis estudios...

—Oh, no joven, se equivoca. Esto no supone ni la mitad de todo el material que los Arqueólogos tenemos interiorizado. Aquí —dijo, señalando la montaña de documentos— encontrará usted información que no le ha sido impartida en sus clases de magia blanca: Cómo se estructuran los cultos al Tártaro, las clases de demonios, los poderes nigrománticos, la magia negra...

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—Verá, señor Spell, estos documentos son relativamente fáciles de conseguir, con algo de paciencia. El resto de conocimiento que usted obtendrá es el propio de la orden de los Arqueólogos: nuestra historia, nuestras grandes victorias y derrotas, enemigos que hemos enfrentado, objetos y criaturas que monitorizamos, nuestra red de contactos...

Hope estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué no le daba ese material al mismo tiempo, pero no tardó en elucubrar él mismo la respuesta. Con una queda carcajada miró al profesor.

—Todavía no confía en mi, ¿verdad?

—No. Tengo su palabra, señor Spell, pero solo sus actos demostrarán que es usted de fiar. Cuando el Tártaro le tiente, cuando se le ofrezca la maldición de la inmortalidad, cuando tenga usted oportunidad de dominar la magia negra... Entonces, solo entonces sabremos qué tipo de poni es usted.

—Creí que después de lo que dije ayer...

—Sé lo que dijo ayer —le interrumpió el unicornio anciano—. Pero solo fueron palabras, sustentadas, eso sí, por sus actos en Lutnia. Espero de verdad que mantenga usted los ideales que esgrimió, llegado el momento. Ahora, vamos a la casa de Aitana, ya tendrá tiempo usted de leer en su tiempo libre.

Durante un rato ambos sementales caminaron en silencio, acompañados por el repiqueteo de sus pasos y el ligero chirrido de la silla de ruedas. Hope todavía sentía un nudo en el estómago que, ahora que no tenía cómo distraerlo, se acrecentaba por momentos al pensar en su familia. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a decirles que deberían irse, que él mismo los iba a poner en peligro? Sabía que no lo entenderían, que le intentarían hacer cambiar de parecer... ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo, ahora que había empezado a ver los horrores que se ocultaban al mundo? Además no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían Aitana y su padre si ahora se echaba atrás, algo le decía que debían tener un as en la manga para tal eventualidad.

Sinceramente, él lo tendría de estar en su situación.

El campus estaba de nuevo el funcionamiento y el sol brillaba como si la tormenta de la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido. A pesar de ello, la temperatura había caído drásticamente, marcando una súbita llegada del invierno; esa misma mañana el equipo meteorológico informó de que el otoño debería recogerse dos semanas antes de lo planeado. Cierto es que podrían arreglar el tiempo en unas pocas horas, pero algún alto mandatario de la fábrica del clima decidió aprovechar la tormenta salvaje en lugar de gastar tiempo y recursos en arreglar el descontrol climatológico.

La mayoría de estudiantes habían sacado ya sus abrigos para protegerse del frío ambiente, caminando de un lado a otro y charlando entre ellos. Todos menos Hope Spell que, una vez más, estaba lamentando no haber hecho caso a su madre cuando le dijo de coger un abrigo. El profesor Pones, como era habitual, llevaba un atuendo compuesto por una camisa anaranjada y una chaqueta marrón que rozaba la elegancia pero no llegaba a abrazarla, por lo que el cambio de temperatura no parecía afectarle. Caminando junto al anciano semental, y cuando ya salían del campus, Hope no pudo evitar lanzar una pregunta que le provocaba gran curiosidad.

—Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle qué le pasó?

Hope terminó su frase señalando la silla de ruedas con el hocico; el anciano semental entendió el gesto al instante, frunciendo en ceño ante la atrevida pregunta.

—Solía luchar como Aitana, joven. Una de mis misiones salió muy mal.

Tras la seca respuesta, el profesor siguió andando mirando hacia adelante, evidentemente molesto. Hope prefirió callarse el resto del camino.

Tras un rato salieron del campus y se dirigieron al exterior de la ciudad; la urbanización en esa zona era muy poco densa, consistiendo en casas bastante separadas entre sí de granjeros y pequeñas familias. Los árboles se volvían más numerosos cuanto más caminaban, ya que por esa zona había un pequeño y pacífico bosque. Recordaba el camino hacia la casa de Aitana por la noche en que había tenido que cargar con ella hasta la misma; el hogar de la Arqueóloga destacaba porque, si su propietaria lo cuidara un poco, sería un espectacular lugar donde vivir. A pesar de ser una construcción de un solo piso, sin contar el sótano, la parte frontal se extendía casi diez metros de esquina a esquina; la estructura estaba hecha de madera bien trabajada, y las uniones de equinas, ventanas y puertas estaba trabajado por los hábiles cascos de un carpintero artesano.

Y hasta ahí acababa lo bueno: la falta de cuidado y mantenimiento había hecho que el barniz acabara deshaciéndose, dando un color grisáceo al muro; las plantas del jardín delantero crecían descontroladamente, sobresaliendo incluso por fuera de la verja exterior. Lo único que combatía la natural tendencia de la hierba y los arbustos a cubrirlo todo era un camino de losas que llevaba hasta la entrada principal y entraron sin llamar.

El interior de la casa estaba exactamente igual que la noche anterior: la mesita seguía en el mismo lugar, y la yegua ni siquiera había retirado las copas que compartieron, incluyendo la botella envenenada que todavía reposaba en el fregadero. Montañas de cachivaches crecían aquí y allá, con sus objetos más valiosos ocultos en la caótica organización de la que Aitana Pones hacía gala. El profesor lideró el camino a través de la construcción hasta una puerta, en el mismo dormitorio, que daba acceso al jardín trasero. La última vez que estuvo ahí, Hope ni siquiera se había fijado en la misma.

Y por eso, a punto estuvo de decir un improperio debido a la sorpresa.

Frente a él había una enorme explanada de hierba verde, segada a poca distancia del suelo. No muy lejos de la casa había un pequeño estanque artificial que parecía ideal para bañarse, a pesar de que el agua no era demasiado clara. Más adelante empezaban los árboles de un pequeño bosque que rodeaba la zona, dando sensación de intimidad. Llamaba la atención que en medio de la explanada había un gran círculo rúnico formado por piedras talladas con precisión.

—¿Qué pasa, que una Arqueóloga no puede tener un sitio para relajarse? —preguntó Aitana a media sonrisa. Hope se giró para encontrarse a la Arqueóloga tumbada en una hamaca, tomando el sol a pesar del frío; una botella de Sidra se encontraba sobre una mesa a su lado, mientras que otras, vacías, yacían sobre la hierba—. Nada mejor para que te dejen tranquila que una casa que parece cochambrosa por delante.

—Y que lo es por dentro, hija —puntualizó el profesor Pones con un poco de malicia—. Veo que ya te han quitado la venda.

Hope se fijó en ese momento en los cuartos traseros de Aitana; evidentemente, la pierna herida se hallaba libre de nuevo. Un ligero hundimiento en el pelaje indicaba dónde había sido alcanzada por la lanza.

—Sí, lo han hecho —respondió la yegua secamente—. Alimenta el círculo, no vayáis a marchitarme el césped. Adiós.

Sin decir nada más, Aitana Pones se levantó de la hamaca y se metió en la casa. Pocos segundos después se pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Está… dolida conmigo, no le dé importancia. Deje sus cosas aquí.

Haciéndose una idea de lo que le había pasado a Aitana cuando la encontró hacía dos noches, Hope hizo como le dijeron y fue con el profesor Pones hacia el círculo. El anciano semental se concentró durante un instante, haciendo que las runas empezaran a brillar poco a poco con su magia. Al cabo de unos instantes, todo el círculo se ilumino hasta que cada marca arcana resplandeció notablemente.

Cuando entró en el círculo, el unicornio verde no sintió nada extraño. El profesor hizo lo propio a continuación, mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa con telequinesia.

—Es un círculo de contención muy simple, señor Spell —explicó el unicornio paralítico—, evitará que nuestra magia llame la atención. La guardia podría interesarse en por qué estamos usando hechizos de alto nivel.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesor?

—Supongo que usted jamás había usado su magia en combate antes de Lutnia, ¿verdad? —el joven semental asintió—. Siendo usted un mago blanco, la magia defensiva le será útil. Me contó Aitana que logró usted detener varios rayos lanzados por un Maestro de la Guerra, toda una proeza.

—No, no lo fue —respondió el joven—. No sabía cómo frenar los ataques, utilicé magia bruta para hacerlo, y no demasiado bien. Y no supe aplicar la magia blanca en combate...

—Hay que reconocer nuestras propias limitaciones. ¿Conoce usted los hechizos básicos de protección de la magia blanca?

Hope, un poco dubitativo, asintió. Conocerlos los conocía... en teoría. En la práctica jamás los había llegado a utilizar de forma efectiva. El unicornio verde se concentró, recordando los patrones mágicos que había memorizado concienzudamente; pronto sintió el agradable calor de la magia blanca rodeándolo con una sensación de paz y protección.

El profesor Pones estudió al joven semental con expresión evaluadora, caminando a su alrededor y palpando con su propia magia la barrera que había convocado el mago blanco. Tras casi un minuto, el anciano conjuró al tiempo que alzaba un casco; una pequeña bola de energía negra apareció sobre el mismo y, como si fuera una pelota, la lanzó hacia Hope. El hechizo tardó solo un instante en empezar a deshacerse y, cuando alcanzó al unicornio verde, del mismo no quedaba más que una inofensiva bruma negruzca. Hope sonrió al ver por primera vez el hechizo en funcionamiento.

—Bueno, parece que puede usted soplar una vela —comentó el profesor mientras retrocedía unos pasos—. Veamos cómo se comporta contra un incendio.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, el anciano unicornio conjuró; su cuerno se cubrió con un aura completamente negra, muy diferente a la magia que normalmente utilizaba, y la oscuridad tomó sus ojos cuando un poder maldito recorrió cada fibra del ser del profesor Pones. Hope sintió de repente ese frío antinatural que caracterizaba tan bien a la nigromancia, junto al cosquilleo en la base de su columna que sentía cuando se hallaba ante un gran poder mágico. El joven intentó retroceder y reforzar su barrera pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una ola de magia oscura surgió frente al profesor. La barrera se hundió al instante, pese a los esfuerzos de Hope, ante la brutal acometida. El joven sintió un grito en su mente en cuanto el hechizo nigromántico le tocó:

 _El grito de su madre._

 _Una joven yegua de crines rubias yacía en el suelo, en un creciente círculo de sangre. Hope alzó la vista, sientiendo cómo el tiempo se ralentizaba, y clavó los ojos en el asesino: Era el mismo grifo diabolista que le había atacado en Cérvidas. ¿Cómo seguía vivo? ¡Aitana lo había matado! Pero el asesino había cambiado: su unión con el Tártaro era más profunda, y mostraba más rasgos demoníacos que no propios de su raza natal: Sus ojos, hundidos, se hallaban cubiertos por las sombras y brillaban como ascuas en la oscuridad; sus garras eran mucho más grandes de lo que debieran ser, y se hallaban cubiertas por un fuego sacrílego, y su voz no era otra cosa que simples rugidos imposibles._

 _Hope reaccionó al instante, conjurando su magia en el hechizo más terrible que pudo imaginar: Una tromba de rayos azulados salió de su cuerno, atravesando al diabolista por todo el cuerpo hasta que el mismo fue consumido por las llamas y reducido a cenizas. Pero el hecho no fue consuelo alguno: Sunny estaba muerta. Su madre lloraba sin cesar, y su padre se hallaba en shock, incapaz de moverse siquiera. Al igual que Hope._

 _Y, sin embargo, hubo una voz que mantuvo la calma, segura de sí misma._

— _Podemos traerla de vuelta. Lo he leído._

 _Bright se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, sin temor o tristeza. Observaba la escena con cierta suficiencia, y acabó clavando los ojos en Hope Spell._

— _Solo hace falta... conocer el hechizo adecuado, y con qué poderes hacer un trato..._

 _Hope sintió el poder del Tártaro recorrer su ser cuando su hermana empezó a conjurar; pronto un terrorífico resplandor cubrió los ojos de Sunny, la cual tosió y empezó a levantarse poco a poco._

— _No... ¡No, Bright, no lo hagas! ¡NO!_

—¡NO! —gritó por última vez.

Con ese grito, Hope sintió un resplandor de luz, y la figura de su hermana fue sustituida por la del profesor Pones. El joven semental inspiró hondo, intentando calmarse y asimilar que todo había sido solo una pesadilla. Tembloroso, se puso en pie y miró al profesor Pones: La magia oscura todavía lo rodeaba; sus ojos, oscurecidos por la misma, recordaban a Hope vagamente a la mirada enloquecida que había visto en el grifo diabolista que le atacó en Cérvidas. Sin embargo, en solo unos segundos, la nigromancia abandonó al unicornio y frente a él vio al conocido semental que impartía clases de historia.

—Usted... —dijo Hope mientras se levantaba, todavía tembloroso—. No puede ser... usted, ¿es un nigromante?

El joven semental miró al anciano sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Joven, si le digo que sé dibujar bastante bien, ¿diría usted que soy un dibujante?

—¡Pero los Arqueólogos luchamos contra las artes prohibidas! ¿Por qué...?

—Usted me ve en silla de ruedas, señor Spell, pero cuando era joven cazaba a los magos oscuros como lo hace Aitana hoy día. ¿Por qué cree que era tan bueno en ello? Porque conozco sus artes, sus puntos fuertes y los débiles. Todos los arqueólogos sabemos lo suficiente de nigromancia, magia negra y diabolismo para saber a qué nos enfrentamos, y pronto usted aprenderá bastante al respecto también.

—Pero… ¿no es peligroso estudiar esas artes?

—No si conoce usted los peligros de profundizar en su uso. Vamos, inténtelo de nuevo, esa barrera ha sido patética.

Hope llamó de nuevo a la magia blanca, intentando focalizar mejor sus defensas. El profesor Pones, por su parte, hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes: llamó a la nigromancia y convocó de nuevo el hechizo que haría que el joven unicornio viviera sus peores pesadillas y temores durante un instante.

El grito de terror de Hope lo siguió a continuación.

—Levántese, señor Spell —ordenó el profesor—. Está usted creando una esfera con su magia, en vez de eso concentre sus defensas entre usted y yo.

En esta ocasión, frente al sudoroso semental verde, se formó una barrera translucida, que distorsionaba la luz como el aire caliente. El padre de Aitana volvió a conjurar, al tiempo que esta alzaba la botella para apurarla hasta el final. Una nueva descarga mágica, seguida del grito de Hope y de una brisa fría que barrió las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban el jardín.

La estampa se repitió unas cuantas veces más: Hope volvía a intentar conjurar sus defensas, las cuales eran irremediablemente superadas sin esfuerzo alguno por parte del profesor Pones. Finalmente, este último se acercó al joven mago y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Curioso. Incluso el círculo de protección más básico de la magia blanca debería ser capaz de detener este hechizo, no está pensado para penetrar ninguna barrera.

—No... no sé qué hacer, profesor —jadeó Hope, entre temblores—. Uso toda mi fuerza en intentar resistir, pero... no funciona.

—Creo que ahí tenemos una posible explicación, señor Spell. Defina usted la magia blanca en tres palabras, por favor.

El aludido dudó durante un instante antes de encontrar la respuesta.

—Amor, paz y... protección.

—Entonces, ¿por qué intenta usted vencer usando la fuerza?

El semblante de Hope Spell cambió de pronto cuando comprendió a qué se refería el profesor: había estado intentando usar la magia blanca con un sentimiento absolutamente contrario a la naturaleza de la misma. Sin darse cuenta, él mismo había debilitado sus propias capacidades mágicas. Repetir la misma estrategia que usó en Cérvidas contra la tormenta no iba a servir con la magia blanca.

Acompañado por el chirriar de su silla de ruedas, el anciano semental se alejó de Hope mientras la oscura sombra de la nigromancia cubría sus ojos. El joven unicornio se concentró en los patrones de magia de la protección blanca. Frente a él, el profesor Pones empezó a conjurar, haciendo que una densa niebla negra se formara a su alrededor. Hope tragó saliva, sintiendo el temor atenazarle el estómago; no quería volver a experimentar esa horrible pesadilla.

Paz. Amor. Protección.

Hope cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentimientos vagaran a través de sus recuerdos más preciados: el nacimiento de sus hermanas; cuando fue admitido en la academia; el fracaso de Sunny en un torneo de Hoof Ball y cómo le afectó durante un tiempo, hasta que un día volvió a sonreír tras soltar una gran carcajada; sus padres, siempre presentes, siempre cuidando de ellos, protegiéndolos de todo mal...

Más allá que eso, recordó cosas que había visto en Cérvidas, tras el ataque: los maestros artesanos, ayudando a reconstruir la ciudad sin pedir nada a cambio; los cervatillos que recorrieron el puerto tras el ataque, metiéndose entre los restos de naves en llamas para rescatar a los que estaban atrapados; los curanderos, atendiendo a los heridos al instante, y todo aquel cuyas habilidades no eran adecuadas, ofreciendo apoyo y consuelo a los afectados, fuera cual fuera su raza.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el profesor Pones acababa de completar el conjuro, y la oscura niebla de pesadilla se echaba sobre Hope. Este, controlando su miedo, inspiró por el hocico y contuvo el aire durante un instante; cuando sopló poco a poco por la boca, la barrera que crepitaba frente a él brilló brevemente al sentir el contacto de la nigromancia. La oscura niebla se fue deshaciendo al tocar la defensa de la magia blanca y, aquella que no lo hizo, rodeo inofensivamente a Hope Spell, sin llegar a rozarlo siquiera.

El profesor Pones sonrió al ver el progreso del joven. Este último pensó que podría aprovechar el instante para lanzar un pequeño hechizo de ataque y pillar por sorpresa al anciano; conjuró rápidamente y soltó un pequeño proyectil de magia pura que se dirigió al profesor, un simple conjuro aturdidor. El señor Pones no trató siquiera de apartarse, y en el último momento se hizo visible una barrera mágica cuando el proyectil hizo impacto contra ella. Hope observó el hecho alucinado, ¿cuándo la había convocado? Roy Pones, por su parte, alzó una ceja.

Lo siguiente que pudo procesar Hope fue que estaba en el aire; después rodó varios metros por la hierba, gritando a cada golpe. No logró orientarse hasta que se detuvo, quedando el cielo frente a él, y ni siquiera se planteó la opción de levantarse antes de que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas.

—¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera lanzándome un ataque tan pobre? —preguntó el profesor, ofendido—. Levántese, ahora que ha aprendido a conjurar una barrera casi en condiciones le enseñaré un poco de magia de ataque.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Un saludo muy grande a mi amigo SG91 por esa escena_ slice of life _del comienzo del capítulo. Necesitaba escribir sobre la familia de Hope, darle un poco de introducción para que fuera algo más que un elemento de fondo, así que le pedí ayuda. El trabajo que ha hecho ha sido tan bueno que, al final, os puedo asegurar que la familia volverá a aparecer varias veces en el futuro._

 _Y bueno... entre doble, que acaba de pasar la navidad. ¡Felices fiestas a todos y gracias por leerme!_


	35. Capítulo 34: Aprendizaje

_El poder es la moneda de cambio en el Tártaro. Los demonios más poderosos establecen caóticas estructuras jerárquicas, en las que los seres más débiles obedecen con la esperanza de obtener una fracción del poder de su señor. Demonios con un poder similar competirán activamente por superar al otro y someterlo, haciéndose de esta forma con el control sobre las huestes infernales de su adversario._

 _Sin embargo, existe otra forma por la que un demonio podría aumentar su rango: a través de las almas de los mortales. No es una tarea fácil, pues el Muro de los Sueños impide que los demonios, sean del tipo que sean, se manifiesten en el mundo material para interactuar con los seres vivos._

Hope levantó la vista del enorme tomo que estaba leyendo y se estiró. Llevaba varias horas estudiando, y la mayor parte de conceptos eran nuevos para él. El "Muro de los Sueños" era algo mencionado escuetamente en la mitología antigua, pero fue en los tomos de los Arqueólogos en los que encontró su explicación exacta.

Esto le había levantado ciertas cuestiones sobre cómo la princesa Luna lograba viajar entre los sueños.

Al estirarse, el joven semental notó el dolor de las agujetas y los golpes que había recibido en el entrenamiento del día anterior con el profesor Pones. Ignorando el mismo y el cansancio visual que empezaba a notar, Hope Spell volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

 _Existen métodos por los que el Tártaro puede acceder al mundo físico. El principal de ellos es a través de los tratos con los seres vivos: A través de los mismos el demonio obtendrá control del alma del mortal tras su muerte, lo que lo alimentará y lo hará más poderoso. Las criaturas que acceden a este tipo de tratos no suelen mostrar signos de afectación demoníaca aparente, pues sus recompensas suelen ser poderes sutiles. El conocimiento, o un aumento del poder mágico innato en el caso de los unicornios y otras criaturas con capacidades mágicas naturales, e incluso la obtención de algunos poderes no comunes en su raza, como el control mental. El demonologista está condenado a perder su alma tras su muerte, y su única salvación sería obtener más poder que el demonio con el que ha pactado en primer lugar y, de esta forma, someterlo a su voluntad._

 _El segundo método es menos común, pero fácil de identificar: El demonologista acepta ser poseído parcialmente por el demonio con el que ha hecho un trato. De esta forma obtiene un gran poder rápidamente, pero sus alteraciones físicas son evidentes: capacidades mágicas manifiestas en seres no mágicos, aumento de las aptitudes físicas, alteraciones del comportamiento... La posesión es controlada por la voluntad del propio demonologista, el cual permitirá que el demonio lo posea en mayor o menor medida. Cuanto más poder permita al demonio canalizar a través de él, mayores serán sus beneficios. Sin embargo, llegado cierto punto, el demonio poseerá completamente al mortal, y podrá manifestarse físicamente en el mundo, matando a su huésped y consumiendo su alma en el proceso._

 _Una tercera forma por la que un demonio, mayor o menor, puede manifestarse físicamente en el mundo es a través de un ritual de invocación. Estos rituales suelen ser usados por cultos diabolistas para llamar a poderosas criaturas para combatir a sus enemigos, pero lo bastante débiles para que el culto no pierda el control sobre las mismas. El principal peligro de estas invocaciones es que, de traer a un Señor o un Gran Señor demonio al mundo, podría desencadenarse la apertura de un portal al Tártaro, el cual atraería a una legión de demonios al servicio de su señor. Algunos demonologistas especialmente poderosos son capaces de crear dichos portales, contando con decenas o cientos de demonios menores a su servicio._

 _Los escritos de Starswirl El Barbudo, tras el destierro de Nightmare Moon, hablan de un cuarto tipo de posesión por la cual un ser vivo se vería totalmente sometido a la voluntad y el poder de un gran demonio en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, no se tiene constancia de que se haya producido una posesión como la descrita en el mundo conocido._

Hope Spell recordó al leer esas líneas al grifo que casi lo mató en Cérvidas. Obviamente, se trataba del segundo caso, como había supuesto, una posesión consentida. Le resultaba terrorífico pensar en cómo ese grifo había perdido la razón y se había vuelto tan poderoso solo a través de un pacto con el Tártaro pero, al mismo tiempo, Aitana había logrado acabar con él en segundos. En aquel momento estaba asustado y solo recordaba el hecho como una explosión de sangre; sin embargo estaba seguro de que la arqueóloga debía haber atacado con precisión en un punto vital del diabolista. A eso se refería el profesor con que, conociendo las técnicas adecuadas, es posible combatir a los practicantes de las artes oscuras.

El unicornio verde se volvió a estirar y, al hacerlo, pasó la mirada por el reloj que tenía encima de la mesa. Las cuatro y media.

—¡Ostras! Se me hace tarde.

Se levantó de golpe y, con su magia, cerró el libro y lo metió en sus alforjas al mismo tiempo que levitaba todo el conjunto y lo asía sobre su lomo. Salió de su dormitorio, impolutamente recogido, y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor.

—¡Al fin sales, cariño! —exclamó su madre al escucharlo bajar.

La misma surgió por la puerta de la cocina, portando un delantal. Por el olor estaba preparando muffins para el desayuno del día siguiente, como era costumbre. A Hope siempre le sorprendía que su madre pudiera mantenerse, en cierta medida, elegante a pesar de estar cocinando. Había música de violoncello sonando en la planta baja que, si no le fallaba la memoria, era de una joven artista llamada Octavia Auditor. Aunque podía reconocer el virtuosismo de la misma, Hope prefería melodías algo más animadas.

—¿Ya has terminado de estudiar?

—Sí mamá —respondió el aludido, acercándose para besarla en la mejilla. Con la tontería se había pasado todo el día en su cuarto, cuanto menos le debía un beso—. Pero me voy a tener que ir, tengo una... práctica en la universidad.

—¡Vaya! Tú siempre tan aplicado —sonrió Star Wander, devolviéndole el beso—. ¿Y de qué es esta práctica? Desde que volviste de Cérvidas estás muy poco en casa, ¿va todo bien?

—Mamá, ya te dije que sí, que todo perfecto —mintió Hope, con una perfecta sonrisa—. Fue un susto muy grande, pero ya está.

—Bueno, bueno, pero, ¿de qué es la práctica hoy?

—¡Oh! Este... de magia blanca —improvisó Hope—. Poner en práctica algunos hechizos antiguos y tal...

Su madre lo miró durante unos instantes, como si no acabara de creerse la mentira.

—¿Seguro que todo está bien, cariño? Últimamente estás un poco raro.

—Que sí mamá, todo va bien —aseguró Hope, intentando aparentar seguridad—. Seguramente todavía llevo el susto en el cuerpo.

—Bueno, vale cielo —aceptó esta—. Ten cuidado en Manehattan, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro mamá. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego.

Hope salió rápidamente de la casa tras despedirse, con un nudo en el estómago. Su madre empezaba a notar que algo no iba bien, y es que... ¿cómo iba a decirles lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo iba a decirles que debían marcharse, olvidarse de él, cambiar de vida? ¿Era un egoísta por haber accedido a las peticiones de los Arqueólogos? Cada vez que lo pensaba dudaba más, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo...

Frente a él, una yegua adolescente de pelaje azul oscuro y ojos violetas le detuvo solo con su presencia. Bajo el sol, las crines de Bright brillaban muchísimo, contrastando con su oscuro cuerpo; sus gafas de lectura colgaban de una simple cadena bajo su cuello, y vestía un abrigo sencillo para protegerse del frío. Sobre el mismo portaba dos alforjas llenas de libros, bastante más pequeños que el que llevaba Hope en aquel momento.

—Hope, tú no estás bien —afirmó su hermana—. Algo te está pasando.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

La joven yegua se acercó unos pasos y señaló con un gesto de la cabeza al libro que sobresalía de las alforjas de su hermano mayor.

—Ese libro es demasiado antiguo para ser de la biblioteca, probablemente sea un incunable.

—Bueno, este... es un tratado de magia antigua, y contra qué se usaba la magia blanca y...

—Además hace frío y ni siquiera has cogido tu chaqueta.

Hope miró su propio cuerpo y rió ridículamente; sin moverse del sitio usó la telequinesis para tomar la chaqueta, sin ni siquiera verla, del perchero y traerla hacia él, para después deshacer las alforjas y ponérsela. Cuando terminaba de ajustarlas de nuevo sobre la prenda de vestir, sintió a su hermana conjurar.

—Bright, ¿qué estás...?

Hubo una ligerísima explosión blanca sobre el cuerno de su hermana pequeña; al instante, una línea blanca se dibujó en el césped. Poco a poco fue agrandándose hasta rodear completamente la casa de la familia y, tras unos instantes, una serie de runas se materializaron en torno a la misma, siguiendo un patrón repetitivo. Hope miró a su hermana, alucinado. A veces olvidaba lo dotada que era Bright para la magia, a pesar de tener solo catorce años.

—Esto... Bright, yo...

—Es un hechizo de protección —continuó la aludida—. Magia blanca, algo avanzada para tu nivel de estudios, debe haberte costado hacerlo. Si he entendido bien las runas, y sé que lo he hecho —aseguró—, te ayudará a teletransportarte de vuelta, y te avisará si entraran... ¿enemigos? Esa última parte no acabé de entenderla. Nos estás protegiendo de algo.

Hope Spell no supo bien qué responder a todo eso. Era una suerte que Bright jamás confrontara a alguien frente a sus padres, si no todo sería mucho más complejo. La joven yegua miró fijamente a su hermano.

—Hope, ¿qué está pasando? Tiene que ver con lo que pasó en Cérvidas, ¿verdad?

—No... no es eso... es que...

—No insultes mi inteligencia. Nos dijiste que te escondiste, pero creo que combatiste contra esos no-muertos, y la lógica me dice que lo hiciste junto a la doctora Pones. Y que todavía hay más, algo que no nos quieres decir.

El semental se quedó sin palabras: no podía creer que Bright hubiera descubierto la mentira.

—¿Cómo supiste del círculo? Lo hice de noche, todos dormíais.

—Soy sensible a las corrientes mágicas —explicó ella— y noté que había más magia en el jardín de lo normal. Un hechizo para ver lo invisible me bastó para descubrir el círculo. No se lo he dicho a nadie, si vas a preguntarlo.

—Bright, yo... no es... no es fácil, ¿vale? Papá y mamá no lo entenderían, ¿sabes? No se lo puedo decir.

—Entonces dime lo que necesito saber. No se lo diré a ellos.

Hope miró a su hermana, la cual seguía aparentemente impasible frente a él, seria, pero con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que había pasado? ¿Lo que había decidido hacer? Debía darle, al menos... una pista. Hope se sentó en el césped, y Bright hizo lo propio a su lado, rozándolo ligeramente con el lomo.

—He... tomado una decisión, Bright. Una que os puede poner en peligro.

Su hermana, aparentemente, no reaccionó ante la noticia, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Entonces... ¿vas a tener que marcharte?

—No. Me conocen, Bright, me conocen. No funcionaría.

Bright solo tardó un instante en levantarse y, tras unos segundos, besó a su hermano en la mejilla. Después se encaminó hacia la entrada de su casa.

—Entiendo. Ten cuidado, Hope. No diré nada.

El unicornio verde se quedó sentado en el sitio, viendo a su hermana alejarse y entrar en la casa, pasmado por lo rápido que esta había entendido lo que ocurría. Pero, especialmente, le sorprendía la serenidad con la que había tratado el asunto. Bright siempre había sido una yegua calmada y brillante, pero jamás la había visto ante algo tan... serio. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Los años le habían enseñado que si Bright decía que no iba a decir nada, es que no lo haría. Suspirando para si mismo, Hope se levantó y se encaminó a la estación del tren que lo dejaría cerca de la universidad.

Dentro de la casa, Bright no había acabado de quitarse la chaqueta cuando su madre salió a recibirla.

—¡Hola, Bright, cielo! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Mucho estudio, como siempre mamá —respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

—Oye, os he visto por la ventana, ¿qué hablabas con Hope? Parecía muy preocupado.

—No es nada, mamá —respondió Bright quitándole hierro al asunto—. Es que está intentando hacer un hechizo más complicado de lo que esperaba como trabajo de fin de curso y está de los nervios.

La madre guardó silencio durante unos segundos y después resopló con una sonrisa.

—¡Este hijo mío, siempre tan aplicado!

—No tiene remedio —sonrió la adolescente de pelaje oscuro—. Voy a imitarlo y encerrarme a estudiar un rato.

—¡Hija! ¡Qué ganas tengo de que lleguen tu padre y tu hermana para que armen un poco de jaleo!

Siguiéndole la risa en voz baja a su madre, Bright tomó sus alforjas y se dirigió a su cuarto. El interior del mismo, adyacente al de Hope, parecía una biblioteca en miniatura; todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros de todo tipo. La joven tenía exactamente doscientos treinta y siete tomos, y mantenía su colección actualizada a base de intercambiar sus libros más antiguos por otros nuevos. De hecho regresaba de hacer algunos de estos intercambios; usando su magia sacó todos los volúmenes que llevaba en las alforjas y los hizo levitar, casi sin mirar, hasta el sitio que iban a ocupar en las estanterías.

Hubo uno, sin embargo, que lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Tras abrir las ventanas para que entrara el sol se sentó frente al mismo y ojeó la tapa. Le había costado conseguirlo, según le habían contado había una orden real que prohibía su posesión, y ella entendía bien la razón. Pero no se había equivocado respecto a su hermano y, si de verdad estaban en peligro, ella quería estar preparada. Le iba a costar estudiarlo, ya que el idioma ecuestre antiguo no era precisamente su asignatura favorita, sin embargo esperaba estar a la altura.

Abrió el libro y leyó las primeras líneas; no tardó demasiado en traducirlas.

 _La nigromancia: el arte de dominar la muerte, los espíritus y el terror._

* * *

Sorprendentemente, el tren de cercanías fue puntual, por lo que Hope llegó a las cinco en punto a la casa de Aitana. Entró sin llamar, como ella le había dicho, y se dirigió directamente al jardín trasero. Cuando atravesó la puerta trasera pudo ver a la arqueóloga en el mismo, sobre la misma hamaca del día anterior. No llevaba sus alforjas, pero sí que portaba el colgante de la brújula rota alrededor del cuello.

—Buenas tardes, Aitana.

Como respuesta, la yegua marrón se levantó y tomó dos objetos alargados que tenía en el suelo, lanzándole uno a Hope a continuación. El unicornio lo tomó en el aire con su magia, descubriendo que se trataba de una lanza.

—Justo a tiempo, chaval —dijo esta—. Hoy vas a aprender a pelear. Suelta las alforjas y ponte en guardia.

Hope hizo lo propio y, tras desembarazarse tanto de las alforjas como de la chaqueta, tomó la lanza con su magia y la mantuvo levitando cerca suyo. No sabía cómo pelear en absoluto, ¡jamás le había pegado una coz a nadie! Por suerte observó que aunque la punta de la lanza era de metal, no estaba afilada en absoluto.

—Vale, ¿cómo empezamos? ¡Pero qué...!

Sin darle un instante para prepararse, Aitana cargó contra él; Hope no llegó siquiera a acercarse a interceptar el ataque de la yegua; la lanza de esta le golpeó en las patas delanteras, haciéndole perder los dos puntos de sustentación. Cuando intentó recuperar el equilibrio, el arma de Aitana se posó sobre su cuello y lo empujó violentamente contra el suelo, acabando con Hope completamente derrotado.

Para él, una prueba de la habilidad de Aitana es que, a pesar de la violencia del movimiento, no había llegado a golpearlo en el cuello. Primero posó la lanza y después lo empujó, aunque todo ocurrió en un instante.

—Levántate —ordenó la Arqueóloga—. Los ponis no estamos hechos para defendernos frontalmente, somos herbívoros, estamos hechos para correr. Vas a tener que mejorar tus reflejos para esquivar la mayor parte de mis ataques, y después centrarte en cómo bloquearlos y devolverlos.

Hope, al ponerse en pie, se fijó en cómo sostenía Aitana su lanza: la llevaba sobre la pata delantera derecha, pasando el asta bajo la axila, después sobre el codo y, finalmente, la sostenía con la articulación de la primera y la segunda falange de la pata. Como no tardó en comprobar en los siguientes minutos, le permitía una gran movilidad al tiempo que le dejaba tres patas libres para moverse con soltura.

Aitana bajó bastante el ritmo de sus ataques, dando tiempo a Hope para ver por dónde iba a ir; aún así el joven semental se llevó varios y dolorosos golpes que le sirvieron como recordatorio de un fallo en su defensa. Tal como ella le había dicho, primero se centró en intentar esquivar todos los lanzazos, dejando su propia arma a un lado. La yegua marrón, al ver poco a poco la mejoría de su pupilo, aceleró el ritmo del entrenamiento, poniéndoselo cada vez más y más difícil.

Hope Spell notó que pronto iba a fallar, que cada vez estaba más cerca de recibir otro golpe; cuando notó que no podía esquivar el siguiente ataque, usó su magia por puro instinto. El chocar de la madera contra la madera fue como un canto victorioso, había logrado interceptar con éxito el ataque de su maestra en el combate.

La alegría le duró poco tiempo. Aitana se deslizó a un lado, bajo la defensa de Hope, y giró sobre sí misma para volver a golpearlo en las patas delanteras. Al igual que hizo antes, al volver a su posición inicial, usó su lanza para lanzarlo al suelo empujándolo del cuello.

—Tu guardia es malísima, Hope —apuntó Aitana sin burla, antes de retirar la lanza y permitirle levantarse—. Nunca dejes de moverte, y jamás dejes que una pequeña victoria te haga comportarte como un idiota.

—Ya... vale, lo haré —murmuró él, levantándose—. Pero esto es solo un entrenamiento, ¿no? Déjame un poco a mi ritmo y ya iré...

Se dio cuenta en el último momento de que Aitana se estaba girando, atacando con su lanza en una amplia parábola. Esta vez Ho pe estuvo ágil e interpuso su propia arma, pero descubrió dos cosas rápidamente: La primera, que su magia no era rival para la fuerza de Aitana, que hizo que ambas armas le golpearan en la cara.

Lo segundo es que un golpe así dolía mil infiernos; el unicornio retrocedió unos pasos, soltando su agarre mágico y llevándose una pata a la cara. Aitana lo observó, severa.

—Si esto no fuera un entrenamiento ahora estarías muerto. Aquí no tienes años para entrenar, así que no me toques el hocico y tómatelo en serio. Con la Hermandad moviéndose por delante de nosotros no puedo permitirme llevar a un lastre.

La Arqueóloga entró en su casa, caminando sin prisa. Poco después salió con una jarra de agua, de la que bebió un largo trago antes de hacerle un gesto a Hope para que se sirviera. Este, recuperándose del dolor, pegó un largo trago a la jarra y se sentó en el césped. No era la primera vez que observaba que, a pesar de las palabras que había usado, Aitana no parecía realmente enfadada. Más bien parecía... ¿estricta? No sabía si esa era la palabra adecuada que lo definiera, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor. Aun así, Hope aprovechó ese tiempo para preguntar algunas dudas que tenía.

—Aitana, una cosa de lo que he estado leyendo. Un gran diabolista o un señor de los demonios pueden abrir una "puerta al Tártaro", ¿verdad? Pero no entiendo a qué se refiere el texto exactamente, yo tenía entendido que estos portales se encontraban en templos... Ya sabes, arcos de obsidiana y esas cosas.

La Arqueóloga se giró sobre la hamaca para mirar a Hope.

—En la cultura popular se confunde el término "ventana" con "puerta". Una ventana al Tártaro es lo que estás describiendo: tiene una localización física clara parece un portal a simple vista; muchas veces se construyen con obsidiana, y suele requerir muchos sacrificios y ofrendas reunir el poder para abrirlas. A través de una ventana al Tártaro un culto o un gran demonologista puede obtener poder directamente del Tártaro, saltándose el muro de los sueños. Así es como Manresht pudo resucitar en los Reinos Lobo; una ventana al Tártaro hizo que su cuerpo volviera a la vida con todo su poder.

—¿Y no pueden atravesarla los demonios?

—No directamente, aunque es más fácil invocarlos en su cercanía.

—¿Y qué es una puerta al Tártaro? —preguntó Hope.

—Una putada.

La yegua marrón volvió a meterse en la casa y salió con varios papeles y un lápiz; colocó uno sobre el suelo y, en primer lugar, dibujó dos círculos concéntricos.

—Este es nuestro mundo —indicó señalando el círculo central—. Y, protegiéndonos, tenemos el Muro de los Sueños —señaló el hueco entre los dos círculos.

Hope no dijo nada, atendiendo bien a la explicación. Aitana dibujó un poni en el círculo central y, fuera del mismo, una burbuja ovalada en la que escribió "Tártaro".

—Para contactar con el Tártaro la magia de un ritual debe atravesar, por así decirlo, el Muro. A medida que un demonologista adquiere poder, este agujero se va haciendo más grande, permitiéndole ganar más poder, y al demonio aumentar su influencia en el mundo. ¿Me sigues?

—Perfectamente.

—La gran mayoría de demonologistas mueren antes de alcanzar el culmen de su poder. Los que lo consiguen son capaces de canalizar las energías del Tártaro a través de su ser con total libertad y crear lo que llamamos un "Portal". Este portal permite a los demonios pisar este mundo libremente, pero el creador del mismo decidirá quién puede atravesarlo o no. En otras palabras, los demonios que lo atraviesen servirán irremediablemente al demonologista.

El semental verde comprendió pudo hacerse una imagen mental de lo que eso supondría.

—Entonces el portal es el propio demonologista, ¿verdad?

—Exacto —asintió Aitana—. A través de un portal pueden aparecer cientos, sino miles de demonios menores al servicio del demonologista.

—Pero se pueden matar, ¿no?

—No.

Hope miró a Aitana sin creerse lo que había oído. Esta, por su parte, dibujó dos flechas en el papel, una que señalaba del mundo material al Tártaro y viceversa.

—Los demonios nunca mueren, solo podemos matar su forma física para devolverlos al infierno del que han salido, pero si hay un portal que puedan atravesar volverán en cuestión de minutos. La única solución es matar al bastardo que ha desatado el infierno en la Tierra. Solo así se cierra un portal demoníaco.

—¿Y esto... es muy común?

—Mi padre acabó con un demonologista capaz de abrir y cerrar el portal a su antojo sobre sí mismo, hace casi treinta años, quedando paralítico en el proceso. Y si yo no hubiera parado a Manresht, tarde o temprano habríamos tenido un ejército de demonios en los Reinos Lobo. Así que no, no es muy común, pero porque nosotros hemos estado ahí para evitarlo.

Aitana dio por terminada la lección levantándose y tomando su lanza. Hope fue a hacer lo propio con la suya, usando su magia, pero la yegua lo paró.

—No. Esta vez quiero que aprendas a manejarla con las patas, como hago yo, te ayudará a entender cómo la utilizan la mayoría de los cuadrúpedos.

Hope Spell intentó tomar el arma de la misma forma que Aitana y adoptó posición de guardia. Un instante después cayó al suelo, desarmado y con un fuerte golpe en el costado. La yegua marrón se retiró de nuevo, suspirando entre dientes.

—Disculpe, princesa —murmuró sarcástica—, ¿demasiado duro para usted?

—No, no, espera.

Hope se levantó de nuevo, aunque esta vez el golpe le había dolido bastante. A pesar de la rápida y humillante derrota, había apreciado en seguida a qué se refería Aitana al hacerle luchar con los cascos.

—Vamos otra vez, pero ve un poco más despacio. Que pueda entender tus movimientos.

Aitana se puso en guardia de nuevo con una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Hope no se rendía fácilmente, y eso era algo indispensable para cualquier Arqueólogo.

* * *

—Los faraones de Egiptrot aspiraban a proteger sus mausoleos por toda la eternidad. Es por ello que, además de las impresionantes Pirámides que nos dejaron como legado para la posteridad, utilizaron distintas trampas y hechizos como protección.

El profesor Pones caminó por el estrado de la clase, acompañado por el chirriar de su silla de ruedas. Casi medio centenar de alumnos, principalmente de Historia de Arqueología y algún interesado que escogió la asignatura "Arqueología práctica" como optativa, prestaban atención. Las clases del profesor eran famosas por ser de las más entretenidas, a la par que muy instructivas. Este se puso al lado de la pizarra y, usando su magia, desenrolló una lámina blanca que la cubrió por completo. Con un nuevo hechizo las luces de la clase se apagaron y el proyector se puso en marcha.

—Los primeros intentos de acceder a las pirámides acabaron en un desastre. Hace 150 años, sir Deep Dig encontró la cámara funeraria del faraón Im-halten, a la cuál accedió por la fuerza. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo tomó esta instantánea que nos da una buena pista de lo que iba a ocurrir.

La fotografía, en blanco y negro y con muy baja calidad, mostraba bastante claramente una puerta de piedra rodeada por un marco con múltiples jeroglíficos tallados. El profesor se tornó hacia sus alumnos.

—¿Algún estudiante de arqueología o de magia antigua puede leer lo que dice?

Pronto se alzó la pezuña de una yegua de tierra de espesas crines marrones y rizadas y pelaje amarillo.

—¿Sí, señorita Hoof Granger?

—Dice "los espíritus habitan este hogar de reposo. Que el amigo entre acompañado por mi guardián y obtenga parte de mi conocimiento; que el ladrón entre y me acompañe por toda la eternidad. Mi alma guarda este lugar".

—Muy buena traducción, gracias señorita. Sir Deep Dig no se molestó en intentar traducir el escrito, rompió la puerta y entró con todos sus acompañantes. Ninguno de ellos volvió a ver el sol.

Pones pasó a la siguiente diapositiva; en ella se podía apreciar a un grupo de ponis de tierra armados y algunos unicornios posando en el desierto, frente a la que parecía la misma pirámide.

—Unos meses después, Celestia envió a varios soldados a investigar qué había ocurrido. Lo que encontraron fue que, literalmente, el espectro de Im-halten guardaba la cámara y atacó a los arqueólogos en cuanto entraron.

El sonido de una campana resonó por el campus. El profesor usó su magia para encender las luces y parar el proyector, y concluyó la clase mientras sus alumnos empezaban a recoger sus pertenenccias.

—Si participan ustedes en excavaciones arqueológicas recuerden que las maldiciones pueden ser muy reales. Por favor lean el tema dieciséis del tratado sobre Egiptrot para la próxima clase.

Como era su costumbre, el profesor Pones se situó junto a la puerta de salida para despedir a sus alumnos. Muchos de ellos se detenían un instante para darle las gracias por la clase o despedirse a su vez. En esa ocasión ninguno le preguntó ninguna duda o recomendación de lectura, por lo que en menos de un minuto la clase se había vaciado.

El unicornio en las puertas de la anciandad se encaminó a su propio despacho, saludando a algunos conocidos y deteniéndose de tanto en tanto a charlar con alguno. Aquel día no iba a entrenar a Hope Spell, necesitaba algo de tiempo para encargarse de otros asuntos de los Arqueólogos, pero eso no era excusa como para no ser cortés, o para negarse a tomar un café con un conocido. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que le ayudaban a sobrellevar el gran estrés de coordinar a la orden de la que formaba parte.

Finalmente llegó a su despacho, cerrando la puerta a su espalda, y se dirigió al escritorio. Se sentó frente al mismo e hizo un conjuro que iluminó uno de los cajones, hasta que este hizo un extraño ruido similar al del papel arrugado. Cuando lo abrió, como si se tratara de una bomba de confetti, un montón de pergaminos fueron lanzados al aire en medio de una llamarada verde. Ágil a pesar de la edad, el profesor usó su magia para atraparlos en el aire y acumularlos en una montaña a un lado de su escritorio.

Se trataba de los informes que le mandaban a diario sus contactos; la gran mayoría eran personas que habían tenido contacto con los practicantes de las artes prohibidas y que, aunque no luchaban activamente contra las mismas, servían como ojos y oídos de los Arqueólogos. El profesor se encargaba de darles información sobre qué pistas debían observar: pesadillas recurrentes para la nigromancia, desapariciones y sensación de terror para el diabolismo, lagunas mentales para la magia negra... Con todo ello obtenía una gran cantidad de información que le servía para hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Equestria.

También había algunos pergaminos de los Arqueólogos en si, pero se dedicaría a ellos al final.

El profesor fue leyendo cada informe y tomando nota mental de lo que podían significar. Parecía haber algo nigromántico en Trottingham, pero nada mayor. Habían sido denunciadas algunas desapariciones más en Baltimare, y la guardia solar había hecho presión para encubrir el hecho. Pero, de todos estos informes, el más preocupante llegó Fillydelphia.

" _Operación de agentes Batpony en Bloster Ville. Los vecinos hablan de terror, pesadillas durante semanas. Han aparecido muertos muchos ponis y potrillos. Rituales al Tártaro, más de veinte cultistas muertos. La guardia lunar ha cerrado la zona."_

El profesor Pones notó un ligero cambio en el pulso al comprender todo lo que su contacto había observado. Más de veinte cultistas muertos, eso era un gran culto. Un gran culto que había sido destruido por nada menos que los Cazadores Batpony, solo ellos podrían enfrentarse con tanto sigilo a un enemigo tan grande. Y si habían aparecido tantos ponis muertos, no tenía duda de que estaban haciendo un gran ritual.

Sin perder tiempo tomó otro de los pergaminos, esta vez de un Arqueólogo que firmaba como DD.

" _P.P.:_

 _Movimiento en la selva. Dos hermanas han atacado a nuestro amigo el mono, y lo han hecho con fuerza. Robaron el bastón de los Aydara para drenarlo de magia para el Señor de las Sombras._

 _D.D."_

El segundo pergamino, también de un Arqueólogo que firmaba como Z.

" _P.P.:_

 _Ataque a la naturaleza, ha sido rechazado con presteza. He logrado hablar con el Señor de las Sombras; los mortales conseguimos rechazarlo en el pasado. Está preparando su regreso con sumo cuidado._

 _Z."_

Y aún había un tercero, y por el sello reconoció enseguida que se trataba de un viejo amigo, también Arqueólogo.

" _P.P.:_

 _Amigo, algo ocurre todavía en Germarenia. Sigue habiendo desaparecidos, y no hay casi pistas de quién está detrás de esto. He encontrado varios demonologistas, pero creo que hay magos negros por en medio. Si dices la verdad, deben ser parte de la hermandad de la que hablas._

 _Twilight Sparkle ha descubierto los símbolos de los demonologistas en las armaduras de Unicornia. Es posible que esta estudiante acabe siendo de ayuda._

 _G."_

El profesor Pones apartó los tres pergaminos mientras procesaba la críptica información. La hermandad había atacado la selva de occidente, combatiendo directamente a Ahuitzol y sus seguidores para recuperar algún tipo de objeto. Mientras que, casi a la vez, lanzó un ataque al bosque Everfree, y era de sobra conocido que el bosque no era una fuerza con la que jugar, probablemente fue ese combate el que desató la tormenta que cubrió buena parte de Equestria. ¿Por qué se arriesgarían a entrar en el Everfree?

Y, finalmente, más desaparecidos en Germarenia. Si su buen amigo le informaba de los mismos es que se trataba de diabolistas, probablemente. La Hermandad de la Sombra estaba jugando con demasiado ventaja, demasiado extendidos y actuando de demasiados lugares al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible? Los Arqueólogos monitorizaban todo signo de las Artes Prohibidas en Equestria y alrededores. Incluso si tenían un topo infiltrado, ¿podía eso ser suficiente para que la Hermandad pasara inadvertida durante tanto tiempo?

—Algo se me está escapando...

Roy Pones caminó hasta la ventana de su despacho; a través de la mismo vio cómo los alumnos del campus caminaban, charlaban y reían, disfrutando de su juventud, ajenos al mal que quizá se les estaba echando encima. El cielo adquirió tonos anaranjados a medida que el sol desaparecía.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Has organizado un asesinato en masa a mis espaldas!  
—¡¿ASESINATO?! ¡¿Habéis perdido la razón, hermana?! ¡¿Acabar con todo un culto responsable del sacrificio de cientos es un crimen a vuestro juicio?!  
—¡No estamos hablando de que tus agentes acaben con un grupo de locos en el otro lado del océano, o de algún descarriado dentro de Equestria! ¡Han matado a veinticinco ponis de todas las razas! ¡¿Cómo puedes justificar eso?!

A pesar de que habían ordenado dejarlas a solas en la sala del trono, los guardas que protegían la puerta de la misma podían oír los gritos de las hermanas alicornio. En su interior, Luna y Celestia se encaraban mutuamente; a ojos de un extraño parecería que iban a iniciar un combate en cualquier momento. En una esquina de la sala, una batpony de pelaje gris y crin violeta aguardaba sin alterarse, sosteniendo un gran mapa enrollado bajo un ala, y portando un montón de papeles en sendas alforjas sobre su lomo.

La discusión entre las dos hermanas había servido para despejar a la cabo Midnight Blossom; aquel día se había visto obligada a despertar a media tarde -muy temprano para el batpony medio- para recoger los informes de los analistas y los Cazadores y analizarlos antes de presentarlos a Luna. En cuanto lo hizo, la Diosa de la Noche quiso mostrarle los resultados a su hermana... pero esta última empezó la discusión nada más verla aparecer por la puerta de la sala del Trono.

—¡¿Ponis?! —gritó Luna, fuera de si—. ¡Eran unos diabolistas! ¡Unos monstruos que han secuestrado a inocentes, los han torturado y los han sacrificado, condenando sus almas a ser presas del Tártaro! ¡¿Estáis diciendo que nós hemos actuado en error, que debimos dejarlos ir?!  
—¡Debiste habérmelo hecho saber! ¡Debiste decirme qué ocurría para que pudiéramos actuar!  
—¡Vuestros agentes jamás actúan a tiempo, Celestia! ¡Esperar a que decidiérais dar la orden habría supuesto condenar a decenas de almas más! ¡Nós dimos la orden para actuar, y creemos estar en lo...!  
—¡No me importa lo que creas! ¡No cuando tus agentes han hecho esto en un centro urbano! ¡¿Qué crees que pasaría si se descubriera?!

Luna se alzó sobre sus cascos traseros y golpeó el suelo con los delanteros, al tiempo que su melena mágica se agitaba violentamente.

—¡¿Os preocupáis por las apariencias, Celestia?! ¡Cómo os atrevéis!

—¡Me preocupo de que pueda cundir el pánico después de que soltaras a unos psicópatas en Bloster Ville!

Aunque no dijo nada, Midnight Blossom alzó ligeramente la ceja izquierda.

—¡Los Cazadores Batpony han encontrado la pista de un gran culto! —respondió Luna— ¡Mis agentes han sabido encontrar indicios allá donde los vuestros han fallado!

—¡¿Indicios de qué, Luna?! ¡No está pasando nada extraño, todo estaba en orden hasta que Aitana Pones liberó al hechicero lobo en Manehattan! ¡Desde entonces pareces haber perdido el juicio!

—¡A eso mismo venía hasta que habéis empezado a gritar! —después se giró hacia la batpony —. ¡Cabo, los informes!

—Sí, mi diosa.

La cabo Midnight Blossom avanzó hasta el centro de la sala, posó el mapa de Equestria que portaba sobre la mesa y lo desenrolló. Sobre el mismo se podían ver cientos de marcas, identificadas por distintos códigos, repartidas por todas partes. Celestia se acercó y estudió las mismas; a primera vista parecería que estaban repartidas uniformemente, pero en realidad se acumulaban más en las zonas con una mayor densidad de población.

—Princesa Celestia, cada una de estas marcas identifica una desaparición ocurrida durante el último año. En su mayor parte se ha tratado de yeguas jóvenes y potros, aunque se han dado casos también de sementales y algunos grifos, ciervos, e incluso un perro joyero.

—Cabo Midnight —respondió la princesa del Sol, intentando mantener la calma, ya que no quería pagar su enfado con alguien que solo seguía órdenes —, Equestria tiene, según el último censo, un total de setenta millones de habitantes. Esas desapariciones son, estadísticamente...

—Más numerosas de lo habitual.

La batpony, que no había dudado en interrumpir a Celestia, se giró y sacó varios papeles de sus alforjas, los cuales tendió a las princesas. Mientras los estudiaban, siguió explicando.

—Las últimas décadas, el número de desaparecidos rondaba entre cuatrocientos y seiscientos ciudadanos al año; pero hace cinco años este número empezó a aumentar. El año pasado ocurrieron un total de novecientas desapariciones. Este año ya llevamos casi mil, y el porcentaje de desapariciones sin resolver ha aumentado de un ocho a un sesenta y cinco por ciento.

A medida que hablaba, Midnight empezó a extraer varias fotografías de los desaparecidos, acompañadas por los informes de la investigación.

—Las desapariciones han seguido un patrón constante desde hace cinco años: En las zonas rurales, el desaparecido sencillamente no vuelve a casa tras salir a solas; en las grandes urbes, normalmente han sido jóvenes que han acabado la noche en compañía de un desconocido.

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Celestia—. Un aumento de crímenes en semejante proporción habría sido notado por la guardia solar.

—Las estadísticas oficiales se tratan a nivel local, hermana, vos misma lo sabéis —añadió Luna—. Nós misma no notamos la diferencia hasta que un analista estudió las mismas a nivel nacional, notando el incremento.

—¡Pero aún así, algo debería haberme llegado! Tendré que hablar con el jefe de la guardia...

—Si me lo permite, princesa Celestia: La guardia solar evita escalar los eventos salvo que sea necesario. Y una desaparición o dos en un pequeño pueblo no son algo que deba llegar a palacio, o al menos así lo tratan sus guardas. Nuestros analistas piensan que los responsables de estos actos conocen la forma de actuar de la Guardia.

La blanca alicornio se sentó en el suelo e hizo un gesto a la cabo Batpony para que siguiera. Esta hizo lo propio sacando varios dosieres de desaparecidos de su alforja.

—En la operación de anoche, además de los... un segundo —dijo, leyendo uno de los informes—. Además de los veinticuatro diabolistas con los que los Cazadores acabaron anoche, se han encontrado los cuerpos de cincuenta y siete sacrificios realizados durante la última semana, solo hubo un superviviente. Hasta el momento se han identificado treinta y cinco cuerpos, y todos ellos corresponden con ciudadanos desaparecidos durante los últimos tres meses, inclusive el potrillo de cristal que se está recuperando en el hospital. Este último formó parte del progama de adopciones impulsado por la princesa _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ , pero jamás llegó a su nueva familia. Su desaparición fue denunciada, pero la investigación no logró encontrar ninguna pista.

Midnight fue marcando en el mapa los lugares donde se reportó la desaparición de cada muerto identificado, mostrando que procedían de distintas regiones de Equestria; los asesinos se habían tomado la molestia de trasladar a las víctimas hasta el lugar del sacrificio. Celestia se levantó y caminó por la sala del trono mientras hablaba en voz alta.

—De acuerdo, perfecto, has detenido a un grupo de locos que estaban secuestrando y sacrificando a inocentes. Pero eso todavía no indica que haya una gran trama como tú dices, Luna.

—Aún hay más, princesa.

Ambas alicornios miraron a la batpony mientras esta leía un informe reciente.

—El culto de Bloster Ville tenía información de gran importancia. Hubo un solo superviviente entre los diabolistas que ya ha sido interrogado por...

—¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo que ya ha sido interrogado?! ¡La guardia nocturna debía esperar a la guardia solar para proceder al interrogatorio!

—Nuestros agentes son muy eficientes, hermana —explicó Luna con calma—. El interrogatorio empezó mientras tus guardias asimilaban lo que había ocurrido, para cuando disteis la orden, ya teníamos las respuestas.

—¿Pero cómo han obtenido las respuestas tan pronto? ¡No me creo que ese cultista traicionara...!

—Nós desconocemos los procedimientos que siguieron los Cazadores, hermana. Y es mejor que siga siendo así.

Celestia iba a replicar, pero la cabo Midnight Blossom carraspeó ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención hacia ella. No deseaba faltar al respeto, pero sentía que si dejaba que empezara una nueva discusión se pasaría toda la noche ahí.

—El poni capturado era uno de los líderes del culto. Según su testimonio, se coordinaban con otros grupos para conseguir los sacrificios, los cuales les eran enviados para hacer un único gran ritual durante dos semanas. El objetivo del mismo era otorgar poder a través de las almas de las víctimas a un gran señor del Tártaro, al cual se refirió como "El señor de las Sombras".

La princesa del Sol disimuló el estupor que le causó al escuchar, nuevamente, el nombre que le mencionara su hermana hacía algunos días. Frente a ella, la cabo Midnight señaló varios puntos.

—Existen por lo menos otros tres grandes grupos diabolistas en Equestria, pero no llegó a especificar en qué ciudades se hallaban exactamente, sin embargo todos ellos sirven al llamado "Señor de las Sombras". Algo remarcable hallado en la investigación del culto de Bloster Ville es que uno de los miembros del culto era, de hecho, un nigromante. Alzó bastantes zombies en el combate y llegó a atacar a los Cazadores Batpony con hechizos de terror. Además, el potrillo que rescatamos tenía restos de algún tipo de hechizo desconocido; un médico con conocimientos de magia blanca reconoció la magia negra en él. El pequeño fue dominado. Con toda probabilidad fue secuestrado a plena luz del día, caminando dócilmente junto a un adulto.

Antes de que Celestia llegara a decir nada, la cabo se levantó y recogió sus documentos.

—Princesa Celestia, mi Diosa, estos son todos los informes para hoy. ¿Desean ustedes algo más?

—No, cabo Midnigh Blossom, nós agradecemos su trabajo. Retírese, por favor.

—Gracias, mi Diosa —se despidió la soldado haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, antes de salir de la estancia.

Ambas alicornios se quedaron a solas y en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Magos negros, nigromantes y diabolistas... ¿trabajando juntos?

—Algo más grande de lo que imagináis está ocurriendo, hermana —respondió Luna—. Necesitamos encontrar a los responsables y...

—Luna, no. No podemos repetir lo que tus agentes hicieron en Bloster Ville. Hay que encontrar a los responsables y eliminar toda prueba de su existencia. Debemos...

—¡Celestia, no seáis necia! ¿No veis que ya es tarde? ¡No podéis seguir ocultando que las artes prohibidas de la magia siguen en activo!

—¡Debemos hacerlo! Luna, esas artes permanecen mejor en el olvido, mientras nadie las recuerde...

—¡El mundo las está recordando, Celestia! El alzamiento de hechicero diabolista, Manresht, fue solo el principio, ¡la primera vez en siglos que el mundo entero ha sido testigo de la manifestación del Tártaro en la tierra! El ataque no-muerto a Cérvidas ha sido solo la continuación.

—¡Estos eventos solo pueden quedar como una mera anécdota si actuamos a tiempo, Luna!

—¡Es tarde para eso!

Luna caminó por la estancia hasta detenerse frente a un inmenso mapa de Equestria que colgaba de una pared.

—¿No lo veis, hermana, de verdad sois tan ciega? La Hermandad de la Sombra es mucho más poderosa de lo que pensáis. Han logrado atacar con éxito la capital de Cérvidas y ponerla bajo sitio, han organizado el secuestro y sacrificio de cientos de personas a lo largo de toda Equestria, y estuvieron presentes en el alzamiento de Manresht en los Reinos Lobo. ¡Su plan está en marcha! Debemos seguir las pistas y acabar con cada grupo hasta llegar a las auténticas cabezas de la trama, ¡solo así evitaremos el desastre!

—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué están preparando! —respondió Celestia, exasperada—. ¿Por qué debería cambiar una táctica que ha funcionado durante setecientos años? Desde que di la orden de acabar con las Artes Prohibidas, solo tuvimos la guerra contra Unicornia... ¡y cinco siglos de paz!

—Los tiempos cambian, Celestia. Haced caso a vuestra hermana en esto, yo misma estuve a punto de derrocaros hace casi mil años.

—A veces creo que me estás amenazando, Luna.

—No es una amenaza, hermana —explicó la aludida—. Es una advertencia: si no actuamos a tiempo los planes de la Hermandad de la Sombra se revelarán ante nosotras cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

Celestia iba a replicar pero, para su sorpresa, Luna de teletransportó fuera de la habitación. La princesa Lunar parecía haber tenido suficiente cháchara con su hermana, por aquella noche.

* * *

Aquella noche Twilight fue consciente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de lo muchísimo que roncaba Spike. Principalmente, porque ella misma no podía dormir.

Por enésima vez desde que se fue a la cama, la unicornio se giró entre las sábanas, con la mente dando vueltas en torno a la misma información todo el rato. Todo lo que le había contado aquel grifo, Gilderald, era sencillamente... imposible. Una locura, ¡un desvario conspirativo!

Pero...

Frustrada, se sentó en la cama ahogando un gruñido para no despertar al dragoncito. Se quedó en la penumbra durante unos minutos antes de decidir levantarse y bajar al salón principal; una tila y un buen libro, eso, sin duda, la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Evitando hacer cualquier ruido, salió de la habitación y esperó a cerrar la puerta antes de conjurar luz con su propia magia. Aquella noche era mucho más tranquila que la anterior, parecía mentira que no hubiera pasado ni un día desde la extraña y violenta tormenta. Las ramas que había perdido el árbol biblioteca durante la misma habían provocado un cambio en las sombras que proyectaba la luna en el interior, dando la extraña sensación de que era un lugar diferente. Twilight descendió por las escaleras, observando este fenómeno con más curiosidad que temor, y se dirigió a la cocina. Pocos minutos después el agua había sido hervida con un simple hechizo, y el aroma de la tila endulzada con miel (que Fluttershy le había traído a última hora de la tarde) embriagó la estancia.

Con la humeante taza levitando frente a ella, se dirigió a la estantería más cercana buscando algún volumen que volver a leer. Por todo lo ocurrido se sintió tentada a tomar algún tratado sobre historia antigua de Equestria, pero sabía de sobras que no conseguiría respuesta alguna respecto al misterio de las armaduras de Cebrania y Unicornia.

Su mirada se desvió hacia un cajón en concreto.

Se quedó quieta en la misma posición, iluminada por su propia magia y escuchando solo su propia respiración. Se acercó al mismo y, aparentemente acongojada, lo abrió. La blanca bola que dejó Gilderald brillaba ligeramente en la oscuridad, signo de la magia que la habitaba. Twilight la observó largamente, intentando decidirse, hasta que finalmente la tomó con su propia magia y se dirigió a su escritorio. Dejó el objeto mágico sobre la misma y tomó un sorbo de la infusión, sin quitar la vista del pensadero.

Al observarlo y contemplar las posibilidades que implicaba el contenido del mismo, la unicornio lavanda sintió un nudo en el estómago. Pero había tantas cosas que no encajaban... Las pruebas de una guerra que Celestia siempre negó, la información que le había ocultado de forma evidente... y el hecho de que la teoría de Gilderald, aunque retorcida y terrible _tenía sentido_.

Twilight se sumió en sus pensamientos, y no fue consciente del tiempo que estaba dejando transcurrir hasta que notó que su tila se estaba enfriando. Tragó saliva con dificultad, el nudo de su estómago cerrándose con más fuerza y, finalmente, bajó la cabeza y dirigió su cuerno al pensadero. Jamás había usado uno anteriormente, pero había leído al respecto, y en principio debería experimentar los recuerdos del creador como si...

Súbitamente, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Se sintió arrastrada por una corriente mágica increíblemente poderosa y, durante unos instantes, se encontró en medio de la nada. De hecho, al mirar alrededor fue incapaz de percibir nada, ni siquiera su propio cuerpo. Sintió la necesidad de hiperventilar durante unos interminables segundos.

 _Pero un nuevo mundo empezó a formarse a su alrededor; edificios altos, con estandartes blancos y naranja aparecieron. Los sonidos hicieron acto de presencia, al principio como si estuviera bajo el agua, y pronto se volvieron fuertes e inteligibles: Gritos, órdenes militares, y explosiones. Había una sensación irreal en el aire, el terror de un poder que no debería estar presente en el mundo físico... como el que había sentido surgir del bosque Everfree hacía unas pocas noches. Tal era su intensidad que Twilight quiso salir corriendo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era dueña de sus acciones, no era más que una mera espectadora._

 _Cuando su huésped echó a correr, Twilight sintió -con algo de vergüenza- que estaba en el cuerpo de un semental unicornio. A su lado corrían otros soldados, también unicornios, y todos ellos vestían armaduras del ducado de Unicornia; mientras ellos avanzaban, preparados para combatir, decenas, cientos de civiles huían en dirección contraria._

 _Hubo una explosión en una calle más adelante, y el grito de uno de los soldados hizo que la formación se detuviera. Todos empezaron a conjurar al mismo tiempo, pero lo que sintió Twilight no era nada como cualquier magia que hubiera practicado en su vida: Un poder inmenso recorrió cada fibra de su ser, pero su propia alma pareció encogerse ante su presencia; su huésped debería haber sentido temor, pero en lugar de eso rugió un grito de batalla junto a sus compañeros cuando la magia se hizo más poderosa que nunca. Miles de susurros y rugidos sonaron en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y sintió una presencia tan poderosa que amenazó con hacerle perder la cabeza. Una presencia de pura maldad, destrucción y sufrimiento._

 _Y, frente a ella, mientras Twilight intentaba gritar en su mente, uno de los soldados empezó a cambiar: su pelaje, antes marfil, se tornó rojizo; sus crines se cubrieron con un fuego impío y, mientas el desgraciado gritaba, su cuerpo se transformó. Sus patas se volvieron grandes y fuertes, y grandes garras aparecieron en lugar de sus cascos; la carne se rasgó cuando algo inmensamente grande reclamó su lugar en el mundo, y su cabeza se transformó en una horrible parodia de la misma: Deforme, con grandes colmillos y crueles ojos._

 _El mundo pareció gritar ante la presencia de ese ser, el cual se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y rugió. El rugido llenó cada recoveco de la mente del huésped de Twilight con terror, pasión y poder por igual, llevándolo a un estado de euforia. Al mismo tiempo, hubo deflagraciones de llamas alrededor del ser, de las cuales surgieron más monstruosidades. Y Twilight reconoció lo que estaba viendo: demonios, como las leyendas que había leído de niña, los monstruos que no deberían existir en el mundo físico, pero ahí estaban. Seres elementales del caos y la muerte, seres cuya mera presencia hacía que Twilight quisiera huir, cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer: Los señores del fuego y la destrucción._

 _Pero su huésped no lo hizo._

 _Monstruos y ponis galoparon al unísimo en dirección a la batalla; los demonios llegaron en primer lugar, saltando sobre el enemigo. Una línea de escudos dorados se alzaba, haciéndolos frente, y frenaron el ataque mientras proyectiles mágicos impactaban contra las monstruosidades. El huésped de Twilight y sus compañeros llamaron a sus impíos poderes al mismo tiempo, lanzando una tromba de proyectiles infernales contra los soldados que estaban demasiado ocupados defendiéndose de los demonios._

 _Pero una barrera dorada apareció frente a la Guardia Solar, deteniendo todos los ataques._

 _Una figura radiante surgió tras los soldados: Alta y estilizada, desplegó sus alas y alzó el vuelo mostrándose frente a las tropas de Unicornia; su magia brillaba con fuerza, y donde debería estar su crin una ola de llamas blancas y doradas ondeaba. Ganó altura y, al mismo tiempo, el sol descendió y aumentó su brillo, casi yendo a su encuentro, hasta que la princesa de Equestria desapareció tras el halo cegador del astro rey._

 _Y un instante después, el propio sol pareció descargar su furia sobre Unicornia._

 _Un inmenso haz de luz y fuego cayó desde el cielo sobre los demonios; todos ellos parecieron morir al instante, desintegrándose en bolas de llamas, unos pocos parecieron resistir la acometida durante unos segundos. Libres del ataque de las monstruosidades, los escudos fueron retirados y las lanzas aseguradas sobre sus arneses._

 _Una orden dio inicio al contraataque._

 _Los hechiceros infernales no tuvieron tiempo a conjurar antes de que los soldados de tierra, con furia y sin dudar un solo instante, llegaran al cuerpo a cuerpo. Los que no lograron retroceder a tiempo fueron ensartados sin compasión por la violenta carga, y aquellos que sobrevivieron pronto fueron arrollados por los fuertes cascos de los ponis de tierra._

 _Twilight sintió la sangre de los soldados de Unicornia salpicar el pelaje de su huésped, pero este logró conjurar a tiempo. El mundo cambió rápidamente cuando se ejecutó el teletransporte, echando a correr a continuación a través de las calles de Unicornia, uniéndose a un grupo de civiles que huía por sus propias vidas. Una yegua frente a él fue atrapada por un pegaso, después fue alzada a decenas de metros de altura hasta que la soltaron hacia una muerte segura._

 _A su alrededor, más civiles sufrían esa misma suerte. Un nuevo conjuro y el huésped de Twilight se teletransportó de nuevo, esta vez al exterior de la ciudad, echando a galopar con todas sus fuerzas. Sobre el horizonte, un remolino de nubes se acumulaba, pues otra batalla se estaba llevando a cabo._

Con un sobresalto y con la sensación de sacar la cabeza del agua tras una eternidad, Twilight abrió los ojos y respiró a grandes bocanadas, echándose atrás y lanzando el pensadero al suelo en el proceso. El corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, y sentía el terror y la adrenalina en el cuerpo. Pasó unos segundos intentando calmarse, en los que pudo escuchar el débil ronquido de Spike en la habitación superior.

Miró al objeto que había rodado por el suelo hasta detenerse en el centro de la biblioteca, todavía intentando asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar. Y sobre todo reconociendo que lo que había sentido en el bosque Everfree la noche anterior era magia demoníaca.

—No puede ser... ¡no puede ser!

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:  
_

 _Bienvenida al mundo real, querida Twilight._

 _Espero que os haya agradado, ¡un saludo!_


	36. Capítulo 35: El fin de la ilusión

El brillante sol de Celestia se coló por los resquicios de las cortinas que cubrían el ventanal de la habitación superior de Golden Oaks; el rayo de luz avanzó poco a poco por el suelo hasta acertar, exactamente, en la cara de Spike. Este interrumpió sus ronquidos, luchando a ciegas e infructuosamente por quitarse aquello que lo importunaba de la cara hasta que abrió los ojos. El dragoncito lila se estiró sobre su pequeña cama y se levantó frotándose un ojo con la garra.

—Buenos días Twilight... ¿Twilight?

Spike se extrañó al no encontrar a su hermana mayor en la cama; el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana, la hora a la que esta solía levantarse. Probablemente había madrugado más de lo normal, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al piso inferior, bostezando ruidosamente.

—¿Twilight? ¿Ya estás despierta? ¡Twilight!

—¡Huh!

Spike gritó y se giró para toparse con Owloliscious. El búho miraba al dragón con sus enormes ojos desde lo alto de una estantería.

—Estoy buscando a Twilight.

—¡Huh!

—¡Twilight! ¿La has visto?

El ave aludida desplegó las alas y voló hasta otra estantería, desde la que se quedó mirando fijamente a una nota que había sobre una mesa.

—¡Huh!

—Oh, vale, gracias —respondió Spike antes de tomar la misma.

" _Querido Spike,_

 _por favor perdona que me vaya tan de improviso, pero tenía que hacer un viaje urgente a Manehattan. Necesito comprobar algo. ¿Podrías por favor encargarte de la biblioteca por hoy? Te traeré un regalo de la gran ciudad como compensación._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Twilight."_

Spike se extrañó de que Twilight hubiera marchado tan de improviso, y más aún de que ni siquiera le hubiera dejado una lista de tareas por hacer. Suponía que lo que le dijo Gilderald sobre el pasado oscuro de Equestria le había afectado bastante más que a él, pero habría agradecido que lo despertara para avisarlo de que se iba. Probablemente su hermana adoptiva no lo había intentado con demasiado ahinco.

El dragoncito se sirvió el desayuno y limpió rápidamente la biblioteca, dejándola lista para el público. A las ocho y media en punto fue a abrir la puerta… y una avalancha de potrillos apareció tras la misma, apartando a Spike a un lado. A la cola de la estampida estaba la señorita Cherilee, que saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, ¡buenos días Spike! Hemos venido por la actividad de cuenta cuentos que organizó Twilight.

—Así que por eso no me ha dejado tareas... —murmuró Spike con frustración.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, nada nada. Pasa, Cherilee, a ver qué cuentos puedo contar a la tropa. Es que Twilight ha tenido que viajar a última hora...

* * *

Varias horas después, el tren que unía Ponyville con Manehattan llegó a la estación de la gran ciudad, pero Hope Spell no prestó atención al hecho. Él mismo caminaba de vuelta a la estación; hacía rato que había atardecido, y la noche no tardaría en llegar; a pesar de que ya tenía una edad, su madre prefería que volviera pronto a casa, al igual que su padre, aunque este no lo expresara con tanta intensidad.

Había estado entrenando con Aitana por segundo día consecutivo, pero a decir verdad se sentía muy frustrado, a pesar de que él mismo notaba mejoría en su técnica. Lo cual no era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que su experiencia al combate era casi nula. Por la mañana había estado centrado en estudiar magia blanca y memorizar algunos hechizos útiles, especialmente aquellos que le permitirían detectar las artes prohibidas o liberar a alguien de una posesión. Después de lo ocurrido en Lutnia...

A medida que bajaba el sol tras el horizonte, la mayor parte de ponis empezaron a regresar a sus hogares. Era un día entre semana, después de todo, y no había demasiada fiesta.

* * *

Hacía un rato que Hope Spell había abandonado la casa de Aitana tras otro día de entrenamiento. A pesar de que no era de noche todavía, la luz empezaba a escasear, por lo que las velas iluminaban el interior del hogar de la doctora, la cual se encontraba estudiando una gran cantidad de pergaminos y mapas que había desplegado sobre la mesa del comedor. Principalmente estaba estudiando documentos respecto a invocaciones demoníacas y distintos rituales para contactar con el Tártaro.

Si las fuentes de su padre no se equivocaban -y raramente solían hacerlo- solo con el ritual que habían llevado a cabo hacía unos días en Bloster Ville, la Hermandad debería ser ya capaz de invocar a un gran señor de los demonios. Y, por más que investigaba, Aitana no conseguía llegar a una teoría convincente sobre lo que podrían estar preparando.

Algo frustrada se echó hacia atrás, quitándose las diminutas gafas de lectura que llevaba.

—¿Qué estás planeando, bastardo?

La yegua marrón se levantó y, al hacerlo, notó el resentimiento de un golpe reciente en el costado. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina para servirse una sidra sonrió; en solo unos días, Hope Spell había mejorado de forma impresionante. Seguía aún muy lejos de ser un rival a la altura de Aitana Pones, pero hacía unas horas había logrado sorprenderla y superar su defensa... durante un instante, antes de que ella lo derribara y venciera nuevamente.

Todavía quedaba el tema de la familia de Hope. Este no se había atrevido a confrontarla y explicar lo que ocurría. Si no lo hacía pronto, Aitana temía que tuvieran que tomar alguna medida drástica que ella misma no deseaba. Su semblante se ensombreció ante la perspectiva de lo que ello podía suponer. Tendría que hablar con Hope sobre ello...

Súbitamente, alguien llamó a la puerta con tres pausados golpes. Aitana se quedó quieta durante un instante en el que solo se escuchó el canto de los _Canturos._ Al no escuchar ningún ruido sospechoso, se acercó a abrir, manteniendo un ojo en dónde se encontraban sus alforjas.

Una unicornio de pelaje lavanda aguardaba impaciente tras la puerta. Aitana estaba segura de que no la conocía, pero de alguna forma le resultaba familiar. _Demasiado familiar_. Sin duda la había visto anteriormente, y esa marca...

—Buenas noches, doctora Pones. Lamento venir a visitarla tan tarde, pero realmente...

—¡No fastidies! ¡Tú eres Twilight Sparkle! ¡La estudiante de Celestia y portadora del elemento de la Magia!

—Eh... pues sí, lo soy —respondió la visitante, algo más relajada ante la sincera reacción de Aitana—. Lamento venir a visitarla tan tarde, pero no podía esperar.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde vivo? Si hubieras preguntado en la universidad me habrían avisado.

Twilight conjuró y, de las alforjas que portaba, salió una revista.

—De la revista "Cascos y Corazones", contactos de mi amiga Rarity... y un hechizo para localizar al _Paparazzi_ que ha publicado que usted y un joven semental mantienen una relación amorosa.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Aitana mostró un ligerísimo tick en el ojo, mientras miraba el número publicado el día anterior.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde está ese fotógrafo de pacotilla?

—Este... sí, claro. Está justo en aquél arbusto de ahí —respondió la unicornio lavanda, señalando con la cabeza—. Hechizo de camuflaje, no es fácil verlo.

—Gracias. Pasa y ponte cómoda, vuelvo en seguida.

La arqueóloga se hizo a un lado, invitando a Twilight a pasar y, cuando esta lo hubo hecho, salió fuera al encuentro del susodicho fotógrafo. La unicornio se quedó sola en la casa, algo incómoda por ello; la estancia encendía su Transtorno Obsesivo Compulsivo debido al desorden y el caos reinantes. Allá por donde paseaba la vista encontraba pilas de artefactos, libros y pergaminos que, a primera vista, debían tener un valor considerable. Destacaba en medio de toda esa vorágine de antigüedades un objeto metálico: una exótica espada que la unicornio no subo reconocer se hallaba apoyada en una esquina de la sala. Apreció que toda la hoja estaba cubierta de pictogramas ciervo y runas lobas, pero se asustó al ver que estaba perfectamente afilada.

Al mirar de nuevo el desorden reinante, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hiperventilar, por lo que centró su atención en el único rincón de la casa que no era un desastre: una estantería llena de libros. Paseando la vista por los volúmenes vio muchos que ya conocía, principalmente de la biblioteca de Canterlot, mas algunos de los que solo había oído hablar. Sintió la tentación de sacar un libro de su sitio el cual, a juzgar por el título y el aspecto de la tapa, tranquilamente podría tratarse de un incunable. Decidió no hacerlo para no revolver una casa ajena, por lo que siguió caminando por la estancia hasta llegar a una mesa donde había un montón de papeles desplegados.

En los que, sin realmente pretenderlo, reconoció varios de los símbolos que había visto hacía unos días. Los textos estaban en el idioma antiguo Equestre y en unicornio. No había conseguido traducir demasiado cuando la puerta se abrió y Aitana volvió dentro de la casa.

—Bueno, asunto arreglado —dijo, alisándose la melena que tenía ligeramente despeinada—. ¿Qué te trae tan lejos de Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle?

—Llámeme solo Twilight, doctora Pones, por favor.

—Llámame Aitana, nada de doctora.

—He venido por... esto.

Twilight señaló uno de los papeles sobre la mesa; Aitana se acercó para ver que se refería a un símbolo en concreto: el de los demonios del terror y la dominación. La yegua marrón miró a la unicornio.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—¿Por qué estaban en las armaduras que encontraste? No tiene sentido.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría?

Aitana esperó a que Twilight respondiera. Dudaba de cuáles eran las intenciones de la unicornio.

—Yo... no lo sé —respondió—. He oído una teoría que... sencillamente, es una locura. No es posible, tiene que haber otra explicación.

—¿Y qué dice esa teoría?

—Que son símbolos de seres del Tártaro. ¡Pero eso no es posible! No existen documentos en cualquier biblioteca de Canterlot que lo prueben, los arqueólogos están confundidos y no logran descifrarlos... Tiene que haber otra explicación. Quizá usted tenga una teoría al respecto.

—Oh, la tengo, desde luego —respondió Aitana—. Que Celestia ha ocultado la verdad durante quinientos años. Esa es mi teoría.

—¡No puedo creer esa teoría de la conspiración! —respondió Twilight, visiblemente alterada—. Por lo que a mi respecta, me parecería más lógico que sea usted y su equipo quienes hayan urdido semejante trama.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Me creería una posición así por parte de esos estúpidos doctores de mi universidad, pero no de la que se supone es una de las mayores magas e investigadoras de Equestria! ¿Has visto las pruebas tú misma? ¡Pues usa tus ojos y saca conclusiones!

—¡¿Y qué quiere usted que deduzca?! —respondió la unicornio lavanda— ¿Que Celestia dirigió la guerra contra Unicornia y ordenó un genocidio?

Las dos se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, solo roto por el continuo cantar de los canturos.

—Lo has visto, ¿verdad?

Twilight bajó la mirada ligeramente y asintió; después miró hacia sus alforjas y conjuró, haciendo que la pequeña bola blanca y brillante levitara hasta posarse sobre los papeles de la mesa. Aitana reconoció el pensadero al instante, el mismo que ella misma había hallado en el yacimiento. Por alguna razón, en aquel preciso momento la arqueóloga sintió la presencia del lich que habitaba en su brújula con más fuerza que antes. Sin embargo, lo ignoró.

—No sabía que Gilderald te lo había entregado.

—¿Lo conoces? Oh, es cierto, se refirió a ti como su… ¿sobrina?

—Es mi tío… ya sabes, mi _tito_. Fue él quien me entrenó, quien me enseñó a combatir a las fuerzas del Tártaro y a perseguir a magos negros, nigromantes y demonologistas.

—Eso... eso no es...

—¡Cállate ya, joder! —gritó Aitana—. Has venido a mi casa sin avisar, te recibo y voy a darte respuestas. ¡Pero si vas a llamarme mentirosa ya te puedes ir marchando!

La violenta reacción de la yegua marrón pareció surtir efecto, haciendo que la unicornio se quedara en silencio y asintiera. Tras unos segundos, Aitana apartó dos divanes de la mesa y la invitó a tumbarse, haciendo ella lo mismo.

—¿Dónde... encontraste el pensadero, Aitana?

—Al sur de Trottingham, en el campo de batalla de donde saqué las armaduras

—Pero... podría ser un ardid, una prueba falsa creada por un mago muy hábil para confundirnos.

—¿Así que un mago muy hábil creó un pensadero falso tan convincente que te ha llevado a venir a visitarme, localizó los restos de una batalla que no figura en ningún libro de historia conocido, y lo enterró a la suficiente profundidad para que, justamente, yo lo encontrara al hacer una excavación y dedujera que cuadra con el momento temporal de acuerdo a los estratos geológicos?

—¿Pero por qué no lo has hecho público? —preguntó Twilight—. Se te ha tomado por una embustera, tu reputación como arqueóloga fue destruida. ¿Por qué no sacaste esta prueba desde el principio?

—¿Si lo hubiera hecho, me habría creído alguien?

Aitana se levantó y fue a la cocina, sin que Twilight llegara a responder a aquella pregunta. Claro que nadie la habría creído, ¡era una locura! La anfitriona preguntó si quería beber algo, y la unicornio lavanda pidió un té. Un par de minutos después, la poni de tierra volvió con dos tazas y una tetera; puso las primeras sobre la mesa y se giró para poner la tetera al fuego.

—No será necesario, permíteme.

Twilight tomó el recipiente metálico con su magia y conjuró, haciendo que este empezara a calentarse hasta que el agua alcanzó la temperatura adecuada.

—Muy útil —reconoció Aitana mirando la humeante tetera—. ¿Qué conoces de las artes prohibidas de la magia?

—Ya no se practican —respondió la aludida rápidamente—. Eran el diabolismo, el arte de obtener poder a través de los demonios; la magia negra, que consistía en la dominación de la mente; y la nigromancia, el poder de la magia sobre la muerte y el terror. Pero hace casi setecientos años que Celestia las prohibió, y no se han visto desde entonces.

—Claro, hasta hace unos meses que justamente surgió un hechicero diabolista en los Reinos Lobo, o hace un par de semanas que hubo un asalto no-muerto en Cérvidas.

—Pero eso... ¡podría ser una excepción! El primero un hechicero que de alguna forma se mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo, y el segundo un par de locos. ¿Cómo te lleva eso a... defender que Celestia hubiera dirigido un genocidio contra Unicornia?

—Por lo que veo Gilderald te ha contado la historia de _La gran purga,_ o "El exterminio", ¿verdad? —sonrió Aitana—. Entonces ya conoces la respuesta: La guerra de Unicornia fue la última gran guerra entre los mortales y las fuerzas del Tártaro.

Mientras explicaba esto, la arqueóloga se levantó para encender más velas y alguna lámpara de la casa. Acababa de anochecer.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer, Aitana.

—Pero las pruebas encajan, ¿verdad? Los símbolos en las armaduras que ningún arqueólogo o historiador ha sbido identificar, las obvias medias verdades que Celestia está diciendo a la prensa, el pensadero... Apuesto a que además has encontrado referencias escasas y sutiles en libros de magia blanca, ¿a que sí?

Twilight se quedó sosteniendo la taza con su magia, incapaz de encontrar una explicación mejor que la que Aitana Pones y Gilderald le habían dado pero...

—Sencillamente no puede ser. No me lo puedo creer, tiene que haber otra explicación.

—El problema es que el mundo no recuerda los horrores del Tártaro, de la nigromancia o de perder la voluntad por culpa de la magia negra. Y, ahora nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho más grande.

—¿Algo más grande?

—Sí. El alzamiento de Manresht y el ataque a Cérvidas están relacionados, así como varios cultos diabolistas en Equestria. Están preparando algo grande, Twilight, el retorno de algún gran señor del Tártaro, pero todavía no sabemos quién ni cómo.

—Vosotros… ¿quiénes sois?

—Entre nosotros, nos llamamos "Arqueólogos". Somos los últimos descendientes de una orden de cazadores de demonios que han ido pasando sus conocimientos generación tras generación. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba yo en los Reinos Lobo? Detectamos actividad demoníaca, dedujimos que podía tratarse del retorno de Manresht y viajé ahí para encontrarlo y detenerlo.

—¿Pero por qué lo trajiste y liberaste luego en Manehattan?

—¿No he respondido a esa pregunta mil veces con la prensa también? —respondió Aitana—. Para que el mundo recuerde, que la guardia se diera cuenta de lo indefensa que estaba ante los poderes del Tártaro y se prepararan para ello. Además, ese cretino de Trottinghoof merecía una lección —añadió con una carcajada.

Twilight ahogó una risita ante ese comentario.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—¿No lo sabes? Trottinghoof es quien ha organizado la excavación, clasificación e investigación del yacimiento arqueológico de tu tesis. De hecho ha abandonado la universidad.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Aitana, boquiabierta—. ¿Por qué? Fue él mismo quien desmintió mis teorías hace años.

—Parece ser que los rectores le… encargaron revisar tu tesis y le dieron las pruebas que necesitaba para ello. No las revisó demasiado a fondo, creyó en ellos.

Aitana tomó su propia taza de té y pegó un trago pero, al hacerlo, se percató de que había algo extraño en el ambiente.

 _Silencio_.

—¿Por qué debe prepararse la guardia? ¿A qué te...?

—¡Calla!

Aitana giró lentamente ante la sorprendida Twilight, mirando cada rincón de su casa; no se oía un solo ruido, los Canturos guardaban silencio. Sin dudarlo un instante se levantó y saltó hacia sus alforjas, hundiendo ambos cascos en las mismas y sacándolos con dos dagas asidas a los mismos. Twilight se levantó y retrocedió, asustada.

* * *

Hope caminaba por el oscuro camino hacia la estación con el corazón en un casco. Cada vez que regresaba a su casa recordaba la ingrata tarea que tenía por delante: intentar convencerles de que tendrían que cambiar de nombre… Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Jamás lo harían, salvo que no tuvieran más remedio. No comprenderían las razones de Hope para unirse a los Arqueólogos, para arriesgar su propia vida luchando contra unos locos…

Habría sido más fácil unirse al ejército. Eso lo puede comprender cualquiera.

El semental verde se detuvo de repente, mirando a su alrededor con la alarma reflejada en su rostro. _Los auténticos arqueólogos jamás son demasiado precavidos_. Esa lección se había grabado a fuego en la mente de Hope, motivo por el que desde hacía un tiempo siempre llevaba activos sus conjuros de magia blanca para detectar las artes oscuras. Y lo que había sentido era… _frío._ Al instante llamó a la magia, convocando las protecciones de combate que había perfeccionado desde su entrenamiento con el profesor Pones.

—Parece que Sharp Mind tenía razón contigo, Hope Spell. Solo alguien realmente preparado podría haber sentido mi presencia.

El semental que le habló desde la oscuridad tenía la voz grave y fría. Adentrándose en el halo de luz de una farola, apareció un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y crines completamente blancas. Hope Spell retrocedió unos pasos, notando el poder de la nigromancia en el mago.

—¿De… de qué estás hablando?

—Oh, por favor, evitemos jugar al "yo no he sido" —respondió el oscuro unicornio con un aspaviento—. Tú eres Hope Spell, el estudiante que logró rechazar un conjuro lanzado por un maestro de la magia negra, el mismo que rechazó unirse a la Hermandad de la Sombra. Lo sabemos todo sobre ti, incluido que has estado visitando a menudo a Aitana Pones.

Hope Spell no se movió de su posición, dudando qué responder.

—¿Tienes enviados en Manehattan, acaso? Si hubiera habido algún mago oscuro cerca de su casa no habría vivido mucho tiempo.

Como repuesta, el nigromante conjuró y un objeto fue lanzado a los pies del semental verde. Una revista de prensa amarilla, "Holi!", abierta por la página en la que un astuto fotógrafo había retratado a Hope entrando en casa de Aitana.

—Es la ventaja de que nuestra enemiga sea una infame celebridad, hacen el trabajo por nosotros —rió el nigromante.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿La doctora Pones no te ha hablado de mi? Me siento insultado, casi nos matamos mutuamente en los Reinos Lobo.

—Tú eres…

Fue entonces cuando Hope Spell se fijó en la marca del nigromante: Una daga sobre la que se reflejaba un ojo verde. _Dark Art,_ el mismo nigromante que intentó robar el sarcófago de Manresht. El joven semental llamó a la magia.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _El mundo no es tan brillante como te hicieron creer, ¿verdad, Twilight?  
_ _Fun Fact: En el juego de rol foral donde nació Aitana Pones, esta se curraba un romance con Twilight (que, mirándolo ahora con los años, me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que era xD) y solía llamarla "pequeña". Tranquilos, no pienso hacer eso... o sí. Eso sí que daría miedo, ¿verdad?_

 _Un gran saludo a todos por vuestros reviews:_

 _Uningenieromás: Sí, sí que tienen algo de sectarios los Arqueólogos, pero me parece que no les quedó mucha más opción que hacerlo así :P.  
FHix: Sep, lo destruyeron. El oso estelar lo destruyó a garrazos cuando Zecora estaba atrapada. Y sí, me imagino la casa de Aitana y me río yo solo :D.  
Typezoolid: ¡A ti por leerme, majo! Si te ha gustado "Lo que fuimos", UnIngenieroMás y yo estamos escribiendo spin offs, ¡échales un ojo si te apetece!_


	37. Capítulo 36: La noche más oscura

Aitana paseó la mirada poco a poco por cada rincón de su casa, buscando al intruso. Twilight, por su parte, estaba más asustada de la actitud de la arqueóloga que de lo que fuera que la había puesto en alerta, pero no se atrevió a decir nada ante una yegua armada que le acababa de ordenar que guardara silencio.

La yegua marrón notó algo moviéndose en las sombras. No con sus ojos o con sus orejas, si no con su pelaje: corrientes de aire casi imperceptibles indicaban la presencia de un tercer poni… Pero la casa era de madera, y muchas tablas crujían a propósito, ¿cómo podía ser tan silencioso? Quizá se trataba de un pegaso, pero no había tanto espacio para volar sin llamar la atención…

Hubo un cambio en la luminosidad de la estancia; una vela se había apagado a espaldas de Twilight. Aitana saltó hacia el lugar esperando ver al intruso… pero una lámpara se rompió en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, y pronto la siguieron otras. Twilight se juntó flanco con flanco con Aitana, iluminando su cuerno con intensidad para combatir la creciente oscuridad.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Gracias a la luz mágica de la unicornio, Aitana apreció un diminuto objeto rodando por el suelo. Parecía una canica de madera y cristal… y un sonido llegó a los oídos de ambas yeguas. Un siseo aterrador, como un bufido suspirado que parecía surgir de todos los rincones de la sala.

* * *

Varios proyectiles mágicos surgieron del cuerno de Hope Spell; Dark Art conjuró rápidamente, y las saetas se deshicieron en inofensivas volutas de humo.

—Ah, ¡cuánto potencial desperdiciado!

Con un gesto casual, el unicornio azul oscuro alzó un casco y conjuró. Una nube de sombra se formó frente a él y serpenteó hacia Hope Spell, emitiendo un ruido que parecía el grito de un alma torturada. Hope retrocedió con el miedo atenazándole el estómago, pero sin olvidar todo lo que había aprendido con Roy Pones; tomó aire por la nariz y expiró al mismo tiempo que el calor de la magia blanca le recorría la espina dorsal. Una barrera de luz blanca se formó frente a él, frenando el hechizo nigromántico; el joven unicornio dio un paso a un lado al tiempo que dirigía la protección en sentido opuesto.

Para cuando se hubo apartado de la trayectoria de la nube oscura, Hope ya estaba llamando a la magia elemental. Sintió cómo se le erizaba el pelaje a medida que los elementales del aire acudían a su llamada: el rayo fue liberado en cuanto pudo ver claramente a Dark Art. Al principio pensó que había tomado por sorpresa al nigromante, pero no tardó en salir de su error al ver que este sencillamente había decidido no apartarse. El ataque de Hope, el único hechizo verdaderamente dañino que conocía, fue detenido con facilidad por la barrera mágica de Dark Art.

—Dejémonos de juegos, Hope Spell, no tengo toda la noche.

* * *

—¡Sígueme, rápido!

Aitana echó a correr hacia la ventana más cercana, seguida de cerca por Twilight. Solo eran unos pocos metros, tardaría menos de un segundo en atravesar el cristal de un salto… pero algo se interpuso en su camino. La yegua marrón solo pudo ver la silueta de un poni con facciones monstruosas, y sintió un terror como jamás lo había experimentado antes: Las facciones de ese ser eran afiladas y salvajes, al igual que sus ojos rosas; su hocico estaba coronado por sendos colmillos, blancos y afilados; el sonido que escuchaban antes se convirtió en un silencioso rugido, un grito que no debería poder salir de la garganta de ningún poni.

Lo último que pudo ver Aitana antes de que las canicas estallaran en deflagraciones de humo negro fue una larga cuchilla alzándose en la oscuridad.

Alzó la daga para detener el ataque, escuchándose el agudo sonido de los metales al chocar. Pero al momento la Arqueóloga retrocedió completamente a ciegas, el humo había tomado toda la estancia. Levantó una de sus armas para intentar apartar al atacante pero un fortísimo golpe en la pata contraria la desequilibró, y algo la agarró por los cuartos traseros.

Una opresiva sensación mágica la envolvió.

* * *

El nigromante conjuró más rápido de lo que Hope había visto jamás y un poderoso rayo negro se dirigió hacia él. El joven mago conjuró sus protecciones a tiempo, pero estas no fueron rival para la brutal acometida: La barrera cayó y los restos del conjuro impactaron de lleno a Hope, proyectándolo hacia atrás.

Pero no llegó a caer.

Una magia de color oscuro lo rodeó, sosteniéndolo en el aire y retorciendo sus articulaciones, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor. Incapaz de concentrarse para conjurar, observó cómo era levitado hasta hallarse frente a frente con Dark Art. El nigromante parecía estar haciendo ese conjuro sin ninguna dificultad.

—Deberías entrenar tu fuerza de voluntad, Hope Spell. Es tu propia mente la que te está provocando este dolor.

El oscuro unicornio se acercó tanto que Hope podía sentir el frío de su aliento… pero no, no era el aliento, era el aura de magia nigromántica que lo rodeaba.

—No vengo en nombre de la Hermandad de la Sombra, no voy a matarte.

—Qué…. ¿Qué quieres? —logró articular Hope Spell.

* * *

Súbitamente, Aitana estaba en el aire y podía ver; cayó aparatosamente al suelo, con Twilight todavía asida a sus cuartos traseros. Frente a ellas, las ventanas de la casa de Aitana parecían totalmente negras, con restos del oscuro humo artificial surgiendo por cualquier resquicio disponible.

Un movimiento sobre el tejado les llamó la atención, pues un poni las estaba observando… pero no era un pegaso.

Recortada contra el cielo tenuemente iluminado por la luna, la yegua batpony se mostró; sus ojos rosas, brillantes y de afiladas pupilas, observaban a las dos ponis que la miraban aterrorizadas desde el suelo. Su pelaje era gris azulado, haciendo difícil diferenciarla del cielo, salvo por su espesa cabellera marrón, atravesada por un mechón del mismo color que sus pupilas. Sobre su pata derecha portaba una larga espada unida a un resorte que a Aitana le resultó muy familiar.

La Cazadora Batpony avanzó un paso, dejando que la luz del cuerno de Twilight iluminara completamente su rostro; un rostro furioso adornado por largos y afilados colmillos que inspiró el terror en los corazones de sus presas.

—Twilight, escúchame —susurró la yegua marrón controlando su propio miedo—, necesito que uses tu magia para despejar el humo de mi casa.

—Pero…

Rise Love se agachó ligeramente y desplegó sus membranosas alas. Fue entonces cuando Aitana apreció la nube violeta que surgía de los ojos de la Cazadora Batpony.

—¡Hazlo!

Al mismo tiempo que Twilight conjuraba y una cacofonía de ventanas abriéndose resonaba alrededor de la casa, Rise saltó directamente contra Aitana. La Arqueóloga rodó por el suelo para evitar el ataque y se levantó, deteniendo la espada batpony con una de sus dagas.

* * *

—Aitana Pones tiene algo que necesito.

—Yo… no voy a…

—Cállate y escucha —interrumpió Dark Art—, porque te interesará ayudarme en el futuro, créeme. Quiero el colgante de Aitana. Quiero el alma del gran lich Kolnarg.

—¡¿Qué?! —logró articular Hope—. ¡No voy a ayudar….!

La frase quedó interrumpida por un grito de dolor cuando Dark Art forzó más las articulaciones del joven.

—Sé que no vas a ayudarme ahora, no creas que soy estúpido. Aitana jamás te entregaría la brújula, y viendo lo pobre que es tu voluntad, Kolnarg no tardaría en poseerte y regresar a este mundo. Pero dime algo, Hope Spell.

Con un gesto bastante dramático, Dark Art se acercó al indefenso mago hasta estar ambos casi hocico con hocico.

—¿De verdad crees que Aitana aguantará mucho más?

Hope Spell no respondió a eso, a pesar de que había dejado de sentir dolor. En los días que había pasado entrenando le habían explicado en detalle qué era el espíritu que Aitana portaba en su brújula, y también sabía lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en Lutnia. Era un ser de un poder excepcional.

—Yo estuve ahí, Hope Spell —puntualizó Dark Art, alejándose nuevamente—. Yo estuve en los Reinos Lobo cuando Aitana sucumbió al poder de Kolnarg, yo mismo experimenté su poder… No sé cómo consiguió librarse de la posesión, pero de no haberlo hecho…

* * *

A pesar de haber detenido el ataque de la Cazadora, el impacto fue tan violento que Aitana tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para no ser derribada al instante. No solo era tremendamente fuerte para una poni de su tamaño, también era rápida y ágil como jamás había visto a un ser vivo. Lanzaba sus ataques a toda velocidad y cambiaba de posición rápidamente ayudada por sus alas, girando en el aire de forma que sería imposible para un pegaso. Aitana dejó de intentar detener el arma de su enemiga con las suyas, centrándose en esquivar y desviar los ataques cuando podía.

Con una detonación mágica, el humo negro salió a borbotones del interior de la casa.

Aitana logró ver una brecha en la defensa de su atacante y se lanzó hacia adelante para placarla, donde podría utilizar con mayor ventaja sus dagas cortas.

* * *

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que vas a ayudarnos?

—Oh, por favor, Hope Spell —respondió Dark Art con una sarcástica sonrisa y un aspaviento con la cabeza—, ya hemos establecido que ni tú ni yo somos estúpidos.

Súbitamente, la magia que mantenía a Hope inmovilizado cesó, cayendo el semental torpemente al suelo. Se alzó tan rápido como pudo, viendo que el nigromante había retrocedido unos pasos mientras hablaba.

—Llegará el día en que la Arqueóloga no pueda seguir conteniendo al lich, y ese día el mundo estará perdido. Ni siquiera la Hermandad de la Sombra será rival para el retorno de Kolnarg.

—Si eso ocurre lo arreglaremos. Existe magia blanca para exorcizar al espíritu, podríamos…

—¿Liberarla?

La carcajada de Dark Art fue tan sincera que Hope se sintió humillado.

—¿De verdad esperas poder liberar a Aitana Pones de un espíritu que lleva una década asiéndose a su mente? Puede que aún dependa del receptáculo en el que está atrapado, pero cuando se libere no podréis con él. A estas alturas conoce cada recoveco de la psique de la Arqueóloga, cada recuerdo, cada trauma, cada secreto y cada error. La destruirá y tomará posesión de su cuerpo.

Hope no necesitó preguntarle cuál era su propuesta.

—Mi oferta es simple, Hope: El día que Aitana sea poseída por Kolnarg os ayudaré… devorando el espíritu del lich, ganando yo todo su poder.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco o…?

—Oh, cállate.

Haciendo un gesto con la pata, la mandíbula de Hope se tensó, cerrándole la boca dolorosamente.

—No pretendo que me digas que sí ahora, Hope Spell. Pero créeme, yo seré vuestra única posibilidad de evitar el retorno de Kolnarg. Y por cierto, Aitana está siendo atacada ahora mismo por una batpony dominada por Sharp Mind. Es una asesina de élite, creo que quieres correr a ayudarla.

Sellando aquella conversación, Dark Art se teleportó.

* * *

La carga de Aitana no encontró objetivo contra el que chocar; ante los ojos de la yegua marrón, la batpony se desmaterializó, dejando tras ella una fugaz bruma negra; perdió el equilibrio e intentó rodar por el suelo, pero notó cómo una pata de una fuerza que parecía imposible la detenía en seco, apoyándose dolorosamente en su espalda.

De reojo, pudo verla: sobre Aitana, Rise Love se alzó, sus pupilas rosas brillando por encima de la bruma violácea de la magia negra que la poseía; la batpony, todavía apareciéndose en medio de una nube negruzca, alzó su espada y la desplegó hacia adelante, como una extensión de su propio casco, preparada para arrancar la vida a la Arqueóloga. Esta última se defendió a la desesperada intentando salir de debajo de la presa… cuando el peso sobre ella se alivió, permitiéndole echarse a un lado y levantarse otra vez.

La batpony estaba levitando a pocos centímetros del suelo, forcejeando contra un aura de color índigo que la había cubierto.

—¡Por favor, ya basta! —gritó Twilight—, ¡no tenemos por qué…!

—¡Cuidado!

El grito de Aitana llegó demasiado tarde: Rise Love, en un movimiento tan ágil como sutil, sacó de algún recoveco de su armadura un cuchillo y se lo lanzó a la unicornio. Esta no vio venir el ataque, solo sintió un lacerante dolor en la base del cuerno y cómo su magia se descontrolaba. Aitana no estuvo segura de si la batpony había hecho gala de una precisión increíble o si Twilight era una yegua con mucha suerte; sin perder un instante, galopó al interior de su casa a través de una de las ventanas que Twilight había abierto.

Al instante escuchó el aleteo de la batpony, persiguiéndola a muy poca distancia; Aitana, con una sola orden mental, hizo que las dagas se soltaran de sus patas. No le iban a ser útiles contra la asesina, y le impedían correr bien. La casa estaba casi en la completa oscuridad, pero Twilight había conseguido sacar hasta la última voluta creada por la bomba de humo de la batpony.

El brillante filo de la espada de Rise Love apareció de la nada frente a Aitana; esta se echó abajo, derrapando sobre el suelo de madera y esquivó el ataque, mientras la batpony volvía a materializarse de la nada. La yegua marrón se detuvo de seco, con la pata delantera derecha a la espalda al topar con la pared del salón, mirando a la asesina que ya estaba cargando contra ella con un bufido salvaje.

Pero Aitana no retrocedió.

Con un impresionante choque de metales, la ornamentada espada de Midnight Shield volvió a la acción tras treinta años de reposo. Aitana pudo captar cómo la Cazadora Batpony estudiaba el arma de su madre durante un instante; a pesar de la magia negra y de sus pupilas frías y afiladas pareció… ¿sorprendida? El instante de duda acabó, la batpony retrocedió y se volvió a lanzar al ataque, mientras Aitana se defendía.

La yegua de tierra jamás había usado un arma así, pero su uso era intuitivo hasta niveles insospechados. Con un simple movimiento de la falange* la espada se retraía hacia atrás, protegiendo el lado derecho de su lomo, o hacia adelante para lanzar un ataque. Al principio Aitana mantuvo la espada retraída en todo momento, protegiéndose de todos los ataques de Rise Love, pero al poco consiguió empezar a contraatacar.

Fuera de la casa, Twilight consiguió enfocarse por encima del dolor, consiguiendo controlar su estado de pánico al constatar que su cuerno seguía en su sitio, aunque herido. Dentro de la casa podía escuchar el ruido de las dos yeguas luchando, el ruido de metales y el estrépito de objetos rompiéndose. ¿Qué había visto en esa batpony? ¿El aura púrpura de sus ojos? ¿Qué…?

—Sus ojos… como los de… ¿Sombra?

En la noche, acercándose desde el camino principal, escuchó el galopar de un poni. Twilight corrió hacia el mismo, fuera quien fuera, ¡necesitaban ayuda antes de que alguien saliera malherido, o algo peor! A pesar del cuerno herido pudo sentir una detonación mágica en la oscuridad, seguida de la concentración de energía que precedía al teletransporte de un unicornio. Precisamente, un unicornio de pelaje verde menta y crines marrones apareció a su lado, sudando y con evidente alarma en el rostro.

—¡¿Dónde está Aitana Pones?! —preguntó, alterado—, ¡¿Qué…?! Espera… ¿Twilight Sparkle? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cuerno?

—¡La han atacado! —respondió la aludida—. Una batpony, apareció de repente y no responde a nada, ¡no sé qué le pasa!

—¿Tiene una sombra púrpura saliéndole de los ojos?

—¡Sí!

En ese instante, desde la casa, se pudo escuchar mejor el sonido de las espadas chocando. Hope primero, después seguido de Twilight, corrieron hacia el edificio.

—¡Está dominada!

—¿Dominada?

En la penumbra vieron un bulto azul y marrón saltar por una ventana; la batpony había atrapado a Aitana e intentaba alzar el vuelo, pero esta última logró librarse de la presa y caer rodando al suelo. Hope se detuvo e inspiró hondo, manteniendo la calma para llamar a la magia blanca y liberar a la batpony. Aitana combatía de forma… diferente. En Lutnia mantenía una estancia móvil pero firme, sin embargo ahora no paraba quieta: saltaba de lado a lado, esquivando cada ataque de la batpony y moviendo su arma de forma aparentemente impredecible.

El semental se concentró y pronto pudo notar la magia negra emanando de la batpony, un patrón que había sentido con anterioridad en su propio ser: _Sharp Mind_. Hope Spell conjuró, intentando deshacer el hechizo que mantenía presa a la batpony… pero se detuvo cuando la vio desvanecerse en el aire y aparecer a la espalda de Aitana.

La onda de fuerza conjurada por Hope no llegó a impactar a Rise Love; esta escuchó la magia en el último instante y se apartó de la trayectoria, dando a Aitana un valioso segundo para recuperar la posición. Hope Spell corrió a su lado.

—Joder… justo a tiempo. Está dominada.

—¡Lo sé!

La batpony retrocedió de un fuerte aleteo y desapareció en la oscuridad. Hope y Aitana se pusieron espalda contra espalda, y a ambos se les erizó el pelaje del lomo al escuchar el escalofriante siseo que la batpony emitía. Parecía estar en todas partes y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Los segundos se hicieron interminables, ¿por qué no atacaba?

Hope notó un impacto contra sus defensas mágicas y un ligero golpe en la base del cuerno; una daga arrojadiza rebotó en las mismas y cayó inofensivamente al suelo. Girando la cabeza intercambió una mirada con Aitana, con la misma confusión reflejada en sus ojos: ¿Por qué no la atacaba a ella a distancia también?

—Aitana, tendrás que placarla.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?!

—Necesito que esté quieta unos segundos para liberarla.

Súbitamente Hope pudo apreciar las afiladas pupilas rosas de la batpony brillando frente a él; llamó a la magia en cuanto pudo apreciar su espada y esta chocó contra la barrera que había convocado. La batpony giró rápidamente lanzando un nuevo ataque que el unicornio consiguió bloquear otra vez, en una coreografía tan predecible que parecía ensayada.

" _Aitana no puede con ella… ¡yo no debería poder frenarla!"_

—¡Está luchando contra la dominación!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No nos quiere matar, espera la oportunidad y plácala!

La Arqueóloga aguardó al momento exacto para saltar por encima de Hope y se enzarzarse en combate, dejando libre al unicornio. A pesar de los esfuerzos de este por conjurar para liberar a la batpony, se movía demasiado rápido para poder concentrar su magia con efectividad. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, un fuerte sonido se escuchó, casi como una campana rota… y la batpony gritó, llevándose las patas a las orejas.

A un lado del combate, Twilight Sparkle acababa de golpear una olla contra una sartén.

Aitana aprovechó la ocasión para saltar sobre la dominada yegua y, tras un forcejeo, placarla por la espalda. Hope conjuró a toda prisa, envolviendo, por así decirlo, la magia negra con su propia magia blanca. Sin embargo el oscuro hechizo resistía, lo sentía como una gran capa de goma cubriendo la consciencia de la batpony.

—¡Estás usando magia blanca! —confirmó Twilight—. Vale… ¡vale! Esto tiene que ser como una maldición como explicaba Lady Amaltea** en su tratado…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡¿QUERÉIS HACER ALGO DE UNA… ?!— la petición de Aitana se vio silenciada por un codazo que la batpony le dio en el morro.

—No intentes deshacer todo el conjuro, siéntelo como una masa, ¿de acuerdo? Como si fuera…

—¿Una masa de pan?

—¡Eso! ¡Haz un agujero en ella poco a poco hasta sentir su núcleo!

—¡¿PERO —golpe— QUÉ —cabezazo— ESTÁIS —espaldazo contra el suelo— haciendo...?!

Ignorando los gritos y golpes de Aitana, Hope se concentró como le había dicho Twilight Sparkle -que, por más herida que estuviera, era una de las magas más grandes de Equestria-. A medida que concentraba su voluntad pudo sentir cómo la magia negra iba apartándose, revelando su núcleo, obsceno como una mancha de brea en la nieve. Fue en ese punto donde centró toda la magia blanca, rompiendo finalmente el hechizo de Sharp Mind.

Durante un largo instante, Hope sintió algo diferente: Dolor, sangre, hambre… el instinto de un cazador increíblemente cruel, la conciencia de un ser sediento de sangre y muerte. Pero pronto esta sensación cesó cuando la mente de la batpony se plegó sobre sí misma, expulsando al unicornio intruso.

Frente a Hope y Twilight, el forcejeo de Aitana y Rise Love se detuvo.

—Por fin —susurró la batpony con el alivio reflejado en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que por fin? ¿Eras consciente de que estabas dominada?

Mientras Hope hablaba Aitana sintió algo afilado posarse en el lado derecho de su cuello; la batpony había plegado la espada hacia atrás y su punta amenazaba con cortarle la yugular.

—Eres hábil, Aitana Pones, pero si te quisiera muerta no me habrías visto llegar. Aunque reconozco que el sistema de alarma de tu casa es ingenioso. Tienes mucha suerte de que lleve toda la vida luchando contra mi propia sed de sangre, o no me habría resistido la magia negra.

Aitana perdió el agarre sobre su presa cuando esta volvió a desvanecerse en una bruma negra, reapareciendo al instante de pie junto a ella. La batpony cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así, respirando poco a poco y profundamente por el hocico. Frente a todos los presentes, Rise Love pareció reducir su tamaño cuando el pelaje erizado sobre su lomo se relajó, y sus colmillos se retrajeron dentro de su boca.

—¿Quién eres?

—Rise Love, agente de la Guardia Lunar. Fui dominada en Blotser Ville por un unicornio anciano de pelaje rojo oscuro.

—Sharp Mind, lo conozco —confirmó Hope Spell—. Es el mismo tras el ataque no muerto a Lutnia. Reconocí su magia, y alguien de la Hermandad me advirtió del ataque.

—¿Quién? ¿Tienen un traidor?

—No exactamente, Aitana —respondió el semental—, se trata del mismo nigromante que te atacó en los Reinos Lobo.

—¿Dark Art? —preguntó Rise, abriendo los ojos, cuyas pupilas volvían a ser como las de cualquier otro poni—. ¿Está aquí?

—Ya no, es muy hábil ocultando su rastro. Me advirtió del ataque porque… —el unicornio pareció dudar un instante—. No le interesa que mueras todavía, Aitana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Hope no respondió.

—Es obvio que no quiere dar más detalles delante de dos desconocidas —señaló Rise Love refiriéndose a si misma y a Twilight Sparkle—. Lo respeto. Por cierto, tú eres la discípula de Celestia y portadora del Elemento de la Magia. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine para hablar con la doctora Pones y tú nos… —empezó Twilight, señalando su propio cuerno—. Creo que necesito un hospital.

—Lo lamento, pero la dominación me hacía eliminar a todo el que intentara detenerme. Por suerte estoy muy entrenada en controlar… cualquier instinto de matar. Y tranquila, esa herida sanará por si misma en poco tiempo, los cuernos de los unicornios sanan rápidamente.

—Pero, ¿quién iba a…?

Súbitamente, el cuerno de Hope Spell se iluminó, y su cara se truncó por la alarma y el miedo.

—¡No!

—¿Hope?

—¡Mi familia! ¡Están atacando a mi familia!

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Puedes teleportarte ahí?

—¡Sí!

Aitana corrió al lado de Hope y lo tomó por una pata para ir con él. Sin decir una palabra, Rise Love hizo lo mismo, trayendo a Twilight Sparkle con ella.

—Tú no te quedas sola, escóndete cuando lleguemos. Vamos.

Hope Spell llamó a la magia, dirigiendo su consciencia con facilidad a su propio hogar gracias a los hechizos que había preparado para proteger a su familia. Un instante después, el semental y las tres yeguas se desaparecieron en medio de una detonación mágica.

* * *

Dos ponis y un grifo observaron a la aterrorizada familia. El padre de la misma escondía a sus hijas a su esposa tras él, pero el poder del Tártaro y de la nigromancia ofuscaban sus sentidos, haciéndolo temblar de puro terror.

—¿Así que Hope Spell no os ha dicho con qué gente se ha juntado?

—¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Qué habéis hecho con Hope? —gritó Star Wander, tratando de esconder a sus hijas tras ella también.

—Oh, pronto lo sabréis —susurró el grifo, alzando una garra con una magia negra concentrándose en la misma—. Ahora sabed que solo tenemos que llevaros vivos… pero solo un poco.

Junto al mismo una figura espectral se formó de la nada; sin rostro ni rasgos distinguibles, oscura y con afiladas garras acabando donde deberían estar sus brazos. El espectro avanzó hacia Silver Lay, el cual no supo cómo reaccionar al sentirse acorralado.

Pero súbitamente sintió una magia fría formarse a su lado; Bright había salido de detrás de su madre y un aura negra cubrió su cuerno y sus propios ojos, mientras pronunciaba unas sílabas mágicas. El espectro súbitamente se detuvo frente a ella un instante, como si la estuviera escuchando, antes de girarse contra el propio grifo que lo había conjurado.

Este último desconvocó a la aparición con facilidad.

—¡Fíjate tú, la enana ha estado jugando con la nigromancia! —se burlaron los intrusos—. ¿Por qué no le damos una lección?

—¡NO!

El grifo volvió a alzar la garra y una bruma violácea surgió de la misma, rodeando a la potra. Frente a todos, la joven yegua de pelaje oscuro retrocedió al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban negros, ofuscados por una ilusión que solo ella veía. En menos de un segundo, Bright se dejó caer, llevándose las patas a la cara y gritando ante sus terrores más terribles.

Una detonación mágica precedió a una magia cálida y reconfortante.

La nigromancia que afectaba a la joven Bright se deshizo en un instante; Hope Spell se había teleportado junto a otras dos yeguas, interponiéndose entre los intrusos y su propia familia. Una de las yeguas, de pelaje marrón, se adelantó; la otra, de pelaje púrpura, retrocedió y se puso a cubierto.

—Hope, llévate a tu familia a la estación —ordenó Aitana—. Nosotras nos encargamos.

Hope tomó a toda su familia y conjuró un teletransporte. Sunny no pudo evitar mirar, y lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue el rostro terrorífico de una batpony... no, de una _Vampony_ aparecer de la nada tras uno de los intrusos.

* * *

 _Nota del autor:_

" _Por favor, evitemos jugar al 'yo no he sido", "Oh, cállate", "...créeme, yo seré vuestra única posibilidad de evitar el retorno de Kolnarg"... Está mal que lo diga yo, pero me encanta la actitud de Dark Art, prepotente y con razón. ¿Esperabais una historia donde el novato de turno, tras unos pocos días de entrenamiento, puede hacer frente a un villano? Por favor, me ofendéis, que Aitana lleva quince años de práctica y entrenamiento y aún así las pasa canutas._

 _Espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo :)._

* _El guiño en este capítulo es para Lady Amaltea, un personaje de Fhix que aparece en la historia "La vida es risa". La recomiendo mucho._

 _A todo esto, he actualizado este capítulo estando borracho. Fijo que mañana me arrepentiré._

 _PD: Por supuesto, actualizar estando ebrio me pasó factura, me olvidé de añadir las barras separadoras de escenas. Arreglado._


	38. Capítulo 37: Despedida y reencuentro

La parte trasera de la estación de tren de Manehattan estaba totalmente desierta a aquellas horas; varios carromatos estaban apartados en la estrecha calle, dando al lugar una sensación algo angosta. El viento se levantó poco a poco, primero como una ligera brisa y después como un pequeño vendaval, mandando papeles, hojas y otros pequeños objetos a unirse a su danza. Rayos eléctricos surgieron por doquier, saltando de un carromato a otro, hasta que la magia implosionó, apareciendo de la nada cinco ponis que se habían teletransportado.*

—¡Hope! —gritó Star Wander, lanzándose a abrazar a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien, mamá, ya…

—¿Quién era esa gente? ¿Qué querían de ti? —exclamó Silver Lay, todavía en shock por lo ocurrido.

—Es… no es fácil papá pero… ¡ah! ¡Bright! —Hope se desembarazó del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a su hermana de crines rubias, que seguía sentada en el suelo junto a Sunny—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

—Yo… he…

Bright siempre había sido una yegua inteligente, algo fría y dura desde potra, hasta el punto de que ninguno de los presentes recordaban cuándo fue la última vez que la vieron llorar.

—Os vi a todos… y estabais… ¡Oh Celestia! —sollozó, hiperventilando—, ¡no puedo dejar de verlo!

—Solo fue una pesadilla, nada más, solo un efecto nigromántico.

Sunny se adelantó y tomó a su hermana mayor por los mofletes para que la mirara a los ojos.

—Estamos aquí, estamos bien, ¿vale? Ya has oído a Hope, ¡solo fue una pesadilla, una ilusión!

—¡Hope! —llamó su padre—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Quién era esa gente y qué querían de ti?! ¡Tenemos que llamar a la guardia!

—La guardia no podrá… ayudar, papá.

Hope sintió el peso de las miradas de toda su familia sobre él. Solo Bright sabía ligeramente qué es lo que estaba pasando… y obviamente no sabía la magnitud total de la situación.

—Hay… cosas que no sabéis, papá… Ponis malvados. Quieren atraparme a mi, por eso han ido a por vosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿por qué? ¡En qué problema te has metido, hijo!

—Lo que ocurrió en Lutnia… no es más que el principio.

Hope sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Cariño —empezó su madre con un hilo de voz—. Por favor, ¿de qué se trata? Podemos arreglarlo juntos, como siempre.

—Esto no, mamá. Hay algo… muy grande viniendo, algo terrible. Hace mucho que se está librando una guerra en las sombras, y en Lutnia la descubrí. Y esto volverá a ocurrir, mamá, volverá a ocurrir. Tenéis que…

Hope tragó saliva difícilmente y sin contener las lágrimas más tiempo.

—...iros.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, eso nunca! —gritó Silver Lay—. Nos vamos todos, ¡y tú te vienes con nosotros!

—No voy a ir papá. Yo he…

—¿Cómo que no vas a venir? ¡Vienes porque lo digo yo, y punto!

—Papá.

Esta vez fue la voz de Bright la que llamó a su padre. La adolescente seguía sentada en el suelo y hablaba con la voz temblorosa todavía, pero habló con toda la claridad que pudo.

—Hope ha decidido luchar contra ellos.

El unicornio verde asintió, y el silencio se hizo sobre la familia.

—Hijo… No tienes por qué… Otros podrían…

—No hay tantos, mamá, y si ocurre lo que sospechamos… No habrá lugar en Equestria en el que esconderse. No voy a huir y rezar por que otros luchen y que nada os ocurra, no mientras esté en mis cascos protegeros, proteger a toda Equestria.

—¡Pero hijo, es una locura! —gritó Silver Lay—. ¡Tú no eres un guerrero, jamás has peleado!

—Ya he comprobado que la magia blanca no es solo una teoría, al final. Y te sorprendería todo lo que he hecho estas últimas semanas —añadió con una triste sonrisa—. Papá, de niño una vez me dijiste que "era tu deber evitar que nada le pasara a tu familia", ¿lo recuerdas?

Tras unos segundos, Silver Lay asintió.

—Sí… habías tenido una pesadilla y estabas asustado.

—Hoy tendrás que volver a hacerlo, todos tendréis que hacerlo —dijo Hope mirando a sus padres y hermanas uno a uno—. Porque mientras sepan dónde estáis volverán a atacaros para llegar a mi. Conozco a alguien que os ayudará a…

Hope no pudo seguir hablando. Su madre, Star Wander, se acercó y rozó su cuello con un casco.

—Hijo…

—Lo siento —susurró sin intentar evitar las lágrimas—. Lo siento, lo que he visto estas semanas, lo que he aprendido es terrible. ¡Lo siento tanto! Ojalá pudiera protegeros, ojalá hubiera otra manera, pero…

—Hope, ¡tiene que haber otra forma! —gritó su padre—. No permitiré que ninguno de mis hijos luche en una pelea de locos, ¡de ninguna forma!

—Papá…

—Cariño, quizá deberías…

—¡No, Star, sé lo que debo hacer! Tú te quedas con nosotros —gritó señalando a Hope—, vamos a la Guardia y denunciamos lo ocurrido.

—¿De verdad crees que eso solucionará nada, papá?

Hope se acercó a su padre hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

—Tú estudiaste magia como yo, y sé que conoces la base. ¿Qué crees que es lo que has visto?

—¡Un par de criminales, hijo!

—¡Mira a tu hija! ¡Mira a Bright, por Celestia, y dime que no reconoces lo que has visto, por más que creas que son leyendas! Si se lo vuelven a proponer, da igual que la Guardia lo sepa, ¡tarde o temprano os encontrarán! ¡Y os harán lo indecible para llegar hasta a mi!

—¡Pues lo dejas! ¡Que luchen otros, tú lo dejas!

—¡Ya es tarde!

El joven unicornio bajó el tono cuando vio cómo le cambiaba la cara a su padre. Jamás le había gritado, de hecho no creía haber alzado la voz jamás ante su familia.

—Escuchad —continuó en voz baja—, tomé mi decisión hace semanas y ya no puedo echarme atrás, porque aunque lo haga seguirán viniendo a por mi. A por vosotros.

—Hope, tiene que haber otra manera.

Esta vez fue Sunny la que se acercó; su energética hermana pequeña jamás había tenido un semblante tan triste, y Hope supo que ya había aceptado lo que iba a pasar. Solo intentaba dar salida a una vaga esperanza.

—No la hay, Sunny. Lo siento muchísimo… si esto se resuelve quizá pueda volver con vosotros, pero no ahora.

—¿Qué es "esto"? —preguntó Bright, que se había levantado, aunque seguía temblorosa—. ¿Contra qué vas a luchar?

Justo cuando escuchó el tren llegar a la estación, Hope sintió una vibración en sus alforjas. Al abrirlas una llamarada verde surgió y de la misma se formaron una nota y un sobre cerrado. En la nota pudo distinguir la letra del profesor Pones: "Dales el sobre y que suban al tren. Dentro encontrarán instrucciones, alguien les estará esperando.".

—Voy a intentar evitar que el Tártaro se desate en el mundo, y si no lo consigo… Todo el mundo lo sabrá —después le tendió la nota a su padre—. Tomad el tren y luego abre el sobre. Seguid las instrucciones, alguien os estará esperando.

La primera en abrazar a Hope fue Sunny, seguida por su hermana Bright. Star Wander les siguió y, finalmente, Silver Lay abrazó a toda su familia, sabiendo que la decisión ya había sido tomada.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Hope Spell observó el tren alejarse, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, y no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que este se hubo perdido en la lejanía. Había ocurrido. Tal como le habían advertido al unirse a los Arqueólogos, había ocurrido. Le quedaba el consuelo de que sus padres, Bright y Sunny podrían volver a empezar en otro lugar donde estar a salvo. _Volver a empezar_ … _por su culpa._

Sintió una presencia a su espalda, que reconoció pronto por el olor a sudor y adrenalina que el viento le trajo. Aitana Pones se acercó hasta rozarlo con el flanco en un gesto de compañerismo poco propio de ella. Portaba la espada batpony de su madre todavía asida a su pata delantera derecha; si había llegado a usarla en combate, había tenido el buen gusto de limpiarla.

—Debí… debí rechazarlo, Aitana… seguir con mi vida. Ellos no merecen esto.

—Estarán a salvo. Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, no tenías otra opción.

—¿Todos los que se unen a vosotros pasan por esto?

—No. No tengo más familia que mi padre. Jamás tuvimos a nadie más.

Aitana miraba hacia el horizonte por donde se había perdido el tren, pero al poco bajó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Yo… —Aitana no fue capaz de encontrar lo que quería decir, realmente—. Ojalá hubiera habido otra manera, Hope.

Ambos escucharon un silencioso aleteo seguido del sonido de cuatro cascos posándose en el suelo junto a ellos. Se alarmaron por la repentina llegada de Rise Love pero, a diferencia de antes, no parecía la misma poni. Su rostro, que en el combate les había parecido terrorífico y agresivo, ahora era… _atractivo_. Tenía facciones agradables y exóticas, como todos los batponies. Hope se dio cuenta que durante el combate sus afilados colmillos y pupilas junto a la oscuridad creaban un efecto monstruoso, pero viéndola en aquel momento… Hope pensó que Rise Love no era tan diferente de cualquier otro batpony como los que veía a diario en la Universidad de Manehattan.

—El anonimato será su mejor defensa. Alguien te dará medios para contactar conmigo, si sospechas que los tuyos están en peligro nos encargaremos de protegerlos.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

—Porque yo también tengo familia. También la protejo.

La voz de la yegua batpony era cálida y comprensiva, literalmente parecía otra poni comparado con cómo la habían visto en combate. Por alguna razón, ambos supieron en seguida que Rise Love era madre, que estaba hablando de sus propios potros.

—Doctora Pones, esa es una espada batpony —señaló la yegua azulada.

—Lo sé. Era de mi madre.

—¿Batpony?

—Pegaso.

Rise Love asintió en silencio.

—Debo marcharme, pero sé que en el futuro volveremos a combatir un enemigo en común. Alguien os proveerá una forma de contactar conmigo.

—¿Qué? No, ¡espera!

Rise Love ignoró la petición de Aitana, alzando el vuelo y esfumándose en la oscuridad. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio cuando alguien carraspeó; Twilight Sparkle se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación. Una improvisada venda le cubría la base del cuerno.

—Perdonad pero… —la yegua parecía estar recuperándose del shock. Una venda le cubría la base del cuerno—. Necesito información, necesito que me contéis lo que ha ocurrido.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo —respondió con convicción—. Necesito saberlo todo.

* * *

Roy Pones salió corriendo de su despacho en la universidad en cuanto recibió el mensaje de Aitana, teleportándose al exterior y dirigiéndose hacia la estación rápidamente; ya había mandado un mensaje a Hope Spell con las instrucciones para que su familia contactara con alguien que les ayudaría a volver a empezar en el anonimato. Pero, especialmente, el anciano necesitaba ver a su hija con sus propios ojos. La calle estaba casi desierta, la luna a duras penas combatía la oscuridad, y por desgracia había bastante distancia hasta la estación para un poni paralítico.

—¿Por qué Dawn Hope no sabe de su madre?

El profesor Pones se detuvo en seco, mirando a la oscuridad solo rota por las farolas del campus de Manehattan. La voz que le hablaba era femenina, ligeramente grave y fría como el hielo. Instintivamente llamó a su magia, invocando sus protecciones de combate.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

—No, no me conoces, Royal Destiny…

Hacía años que nadie, salvo su hija, utilizaba aquel nombre, hecho que hizo que el viejo semental retrocediera sin darse cuenta. Frente a el, una figura equina empezó a formarse entre las sombras al acercarse; la poca luz de las farolas distorsionaba ligeramente los colores, pero reconoció que la yegua tenía el pelaje gris azulado. Sus crines marrones estaban atravesadas por una franja rosa, el mismo color de sus pupilas… grandes y afiladas como las de los dragones. Por Cutie Mark tenía una luna llena, y una reciente herida resaltaba bajo el pelaje de su cara.

—…pero los Cazadores no olvidamos.

Como remarcando aquellas palabras, la batpony desplegó ligeramente sus membranosas alas. Al semental se le erizó el pelaje al volver a ver a una Cazadora Batpony tras tantos años, aunque sabía que si lo hubiese querido matar, ni siquiera la habría visto llegar.

—¿Cómo lo habéis sabido? Han pasado casi treinta años.

—La psicóloga de la cárcel es una de nuestras agentes. Aitana mencionó a Midnight Shield, pero tuve que ver su espada para confirmar que era cierto.

Roy Pones observó a la asesina acercarse paso a paso hasta detenerse a solo un par de metros frente a él; sus pupilas, brillantes y afiladas, eran una prueba de que estaba preparada para abatir a una presa. Él no sabía mucho de los batponies en sí, pero sabía que bajo esa aparente fachada de fría tranquilidad se reprimía una oscura sed de sangre. Tenía que evitar darle una excusa.

—Tuve que huir con mi hija, nos estaban persiguiendo.

—Pudiste acudir a nosotros; protegemos a los nuestros y a sus familias, y tú lo sabías. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No es tan fácil… Estaba herido, Dawn Hope era muy pequeña y…

—Dime la verdad.

Hubo un imperceptible gesto, un mensaje subliminal en la brillante y amenazadora mirada de la batpony que hizo que el profesor tragara saliva. Era la misma misma mirada cargada de fría ira que su esposa usaba cuando combatía.

—¡Tenía miedo! —exclamó finalmente el semental—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Fue mi espada la que la mató, seguro que ya lo sabéis! Tenía que proteger a mi hija, ¿cómo habríais reaccionado al pensar que…?

—¿Que tú la habías matado?

La batpony sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y bajó la mirada emitiendo un escalofriante ruido con la garganta seguida de una fría carcajada. El semental sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, pero el conocimiento no bastó para reducir la impresión que le causó. Los batponies podían emitir sonidos que provocaban escalofríos en las otras razas poni.

—Conocemos las capacidades que tenías, tú jamás habrías podido contra Midnight Shield en combate, y menos aún ser tan hábil como asestar semejante ataque. Es obvio que se suicidó mientras tú luchabas contra ella, o junto a ella… ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Si lo hubiera intentado, el profesor no habría encontrado palabras para explicar cómo se sintió en aquel instante. Sabía que los Cazadores habían investigado, y que probablemente sabían más de lo que parecía… ¿pero al punto de saber que se había suicidado?

—Fue… poseída y obligada a atacarme. Tienes razón, yo no era rival contra ella, estaba a punto de matarme y ese demonologista ya había ordenado a su culto ir a por Dawn Hope. Midnight recuperó el control el tiempo suficiente para…

No pudo acabar la frase: la batpony frente al profesor Pones hizo un movimiento tan rápido que no llegó a apreciarlo. Sintió un fuerte golpe y su silla de ruedas volcó, tirándolo al suelo; inmediatamente la fuerte pata de su atacante se posó sobre su cuello, inmovilizándolo.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que has permitido que la hija de Midnight Shield no sepa de su madre?! ¡¿De la única Cazadora no batpony que jamás ha existido?!

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¿Que le dijera que su madre fue una asesina, que el mismo demonologista que mató a Midnight Shield la quería secuestrar y torturar hasta la muerte?

—Pudiste hablarle de su redención, ¡de todo por lo que luchó! Nosotros cazamos en la noche, ¡solo nuestros hermanos nos recuerdan! Si lo hubiera sabido me habría reconocido al momento, ¡pero no lo hizo! ¡Dawn Hope ni siquiera sabe que los Cazadores existimos!

—¡Creí que querríais matarme, vengar a Midnight, no quería que ella fuera a buscaros! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para protegerla!

—¡Podríamos haberos protegido si hubieras contactado con nosotros como se te dijo!

—¡Lo había perdido todo! ¡Tenía miedo, no podía dejar que la capturaran!

El abatido semental vio cómo la batpony desplegaba una daga que llevaba asida a la pata delantera y la alzaba sobre él; durante un segundo solo pudo fijarse en el rostro de la misma: Sus labios echados hacia atrás, mostrando sus afilados colmillos en una mueca terrorífica; sus ojos, desquiciados y adelantándose al movimiento que iba a hacer el arma con la que le iba a arrebatar la vida y, tras los mismos, el dulce deleite de un cazador nato dando rienda suelta a sus instintos. Y, durante un ínfimo segundo, pudo ver la misma expresión que Midnight Shield adquiría antes de matar.

 _Una cazadora con alas de pegaso._

La yegua se quedó quieta durante un instante, respirando profundamente y, finalmente, se apartó al tiempo que guardaba su arma. Se quedó en pie junto al profesor Pones, mirándolo con el desprecio grabado a fuego en su rostro.

—Protegemos a los nuestros… y a sus familias. Pero espero que jamás encuentres redención para tus crímenes, Royal Destiny.

En el silencio absoluto que siguió a aquellas palabras, Rise Love caminó hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Lo último que se escuchó de ella fue un suave aleteo.

El profesor Pones se quedó quieto durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente consiguió usar su magia para levantarse junto a su silla de ruedas. Fue en ese momento en que sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el cual abrió dejando salir una llamarada verdosa. El pergamino que se formó tenía un escueto mensaje:

" _PP: He sido atacada por la Hermandad en la selva. Estoy bien. ¿Vosotros?_

 _DD."_

No tuvo tiempo de guardar el mensaje antes de volver a sentir la característica vibración. Una nueva llamarada se formó y de ella surgió un pergamino de un apagado color rojizo. Aguantando la respiración, el unicornio lo tomó con su magia y leyó las primeras lineas de texto, escritas con la inconfundible caligrafía de Gilderald:

" _A todos los Arqueólogos:_

 _Si estáis leyendo este mensaje significa que estoy muerto."_

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Sé que estos capítulos han sido largos, pero era necesario. Había mucho que contar y cortarlos por partes no iba a ayudar realmente, en mi opinión. Ya habréis notado que uso los capítulos como una forma de separar escenas, o de dejar una escena en suspense para que se resuelva en el siguiente. Todo esto necesitaba ser contado en pocos capítulos para no perder la agilidad de la narración, no sé si me explico._

 _Por otra parte, tuve mis dudas sobre este, ya que es un parón bastante grande a la acción que llevaba. Sin embargo, la despedida de Hope y esa pequeña muestra de humanidad de Aitana eran necesarias para ambos personajes._

 _Por cierto, obviamente el primer párrafo es un guiño muy poco sutil a Terminator._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este montonazo de texto. Un saludo y gracias por leerme._


	39. Capítulo 38: La capital de la libertad

— _Asunrix…_

 _El gran ciervo marrón se encontró solo en medio de la oscuridad, la voz llamándolo desde todas direcciones._

— _¡Sinveria!_

— _Asunrix, no te vayas._

— _No, otra vez no, por favor…_

 _Frente a sus ojos se formó el interior de un árbol-hogar donde residía Sinveria. La ciervo tomó el maldito pergamino con una pezuña y lo leyó, su cara demostrando una gran sorpresa. Y Asunrix empezó a sentir una voz en su cabeza, una voz que le pedía matar._

—¡NO!

Despertando de golpe, el gran ciervo se levantó del lecho; sudoroso se tapó los ojos con las patas, intentando calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la costa se escuchaba por la ventana entreabierta; el sur era muy cálido, el cielo estaba despejado, colándose la luz del atardecer a través de las cortinas que revoloteaban con la brisa.

El puerto pirata de Tortuga no distaba demasiado de lo que él imaginaba. Una pequeña isla en medio del gran mar que separaba Equestria del continente donde se asentaban Egiptrot, Cérvidas y los Reinos Lobos, dejando Cebrania al sur. El puerto había marcado el crecimiento del pueblo en la isla, compuesto por pequeños edificios, y una gran cantidad de almacenes y tabernas variadas. No había apreciado demasiada actividad mercantil, a diferencia de su ciudad natal, pero no disfrutó demasiado del paseo tras su llegada. Después del viaje y de no haber dormido bien desde la muerte de Sinveria, el cansancio lo llevó directo a su habitación alquilada a medio día.

Asunrix se levantó finalmente y, tras asearse rápidamente, bajó las escaleras del edificio. Era una construcción de manufactura poni hecha con maderas de dudosa calidad y de aún más dudosas cualidades estéticas. A cada paso los escalones crujían bajo sus pezuñas, y el sonido de las voces en el piso se hacían más audibles. El salón principal se alzaba varios metros de altura, siendo originalmente un patio interior que había sido techado; en el segundo nivel había una terraza que daba acceso a varias habitaciones en las que recibir las atenciones de los trabajadores y trabajadoras del lugar.

En Tortuga no tenían demasiados reparos con ese tipo de profesiones.

La gran posada estaba mucho más llena que cuando había llegado hacía solo unas horas; grupos de todas las razas conocidas se reunían en torno a mesas o cerca de tablas estratégicamente clavadas en horizontal a las paredes. Había varias mesas redondas en las que ponis, cebras y lobos por igual apostaban jugando a los dados y cartas, entre gritos de alegría coreados por la frustración del perdedor.

Al Honorable Guerrero -como le llamaban ahora en Cérvidas tras dejar a los Maestros de la Guerra- ese lugar le resultaba algo agobiante. Acostumbrado como estaba a la calmada alegría de su raza y nación, la concatenación de gritos, carcajadas y alguna ocasional pelea despertaba su entrenado instinto de poner orden. Caminó hacia la barra cuando unas carcajadas sobre su cabeza le llamaron la atención; en la parte más alta de la habitación, junto al techo, alcanzó a ver una plataforma construida sobre una columna. Las risas venían de un grupo de batponies que, como cualquier otro cliente de la posada, bebían y disfrutaban del día. El ciervo se quedó unos instantes quieto, mirando a esa misteriosa raza que poblaba las leyendas de su nación.

—Qué amigo, ¿es la primera vez que ves un batpony? Hay bastantes por aquí.

El lobo que le había hablado, con evidente acento de los Reinos Lobo, apoyaba sus patas delanteras en la barra para ayudarse con la tarea de limpiar una jarra de cerveza. Su pelaje era negro con algunas manchas grises en el vientre y el rostro, y varias cicatrices demostraban que no era alguien ajeno al combate. A pesar de su voz ligeramente áspera y directa, el lobo sonreía con cortesía. Eso no ayudaba a calmar la inquietud que sus afilados dientes y colmillos inspiraban.

—No suelen dejarse ver por la civilización —señaló el lobo—. Aunque desde que regresó la princesa Luna se han integrado en Equestria, eso he oído. Tú no eres ciervo de mar, ¿verdad? —en el fondo no era una pregunta—. ¿Quieres alcohol con la comida?

—¿Alcohol? Eh… no, gracias, agua está bien.

—¡Ja! —se carcajeó—. ¡Cielo! ¿Queda estofado vegetariano?

Una voz femenina respondió "¡Marchando" desde el interior de la cocina. Poco después, un generoso plato de estofado humeante fue servido al ciervo. No era exquisito, pero tampoco terrible, y encontró curioso ver que había sido cocinado, entre otras cosas, con algas.

El barman volvió a acercarse.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué hace un ex-Maestro de la Guerra en Tortuga, si puede saberse?

—¿Cómo sabe que ya no soy un Maestro de la Guerra?

—He visto muchos viajeros y aprendido mucho, también los pictogramas de tu raza; tus tatuajes hablan por ti. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy… buscando a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—Tengo que averiguarlo.

El lobo asintió en silencio mientras observaba al ciervo frente a él. En parte parecía tan curioso como el propio Asunrix cuando vio a los batponies.

—Mira ciervo, en los años que llevo aquí vuelves a ver las mismas miradas en distintos ojos. Y tú estás buscando venganza.

—No creo que sea asunto suyo…

—¡Lo es! Todo lo que pasa en Tortuga es asunto mío —respondió el lobo—. Me llamo Bayhas, por cierto.

—Soy Asunrix, maestro…. —el ciervo dudó durante un instante—. No creo que haya título en Cérvidas para referirse a un barman.

—¡Ah, lo sé! Estuve hace años en tu tierra, ¡qué aburrimiento! Llámame "tabernero" si lo prefieres, porque yo no pienso llamarte "honorable guerrero".

—Veo que conoce usted mi cultura.

—Muchos años aquí, ya te lo he dicho, he conocido a mucha gente. Entonces, ¿a quién estás buscando exactamente? Como eres nuevo te daré una pista: El pago básico por información es un doblón de plata, más si es información comprometida. _  
_

Asunrix asintió y sacó una moneda sin cuño de uno de sus zurrones. Las monedas en Tortuga se dividían en bronce, plata y oro, sin ningún tipo de identificación. Para los piratas era más fácil fundir las monedas para venderlas al peso en la civilización que no justificar de dónde habían sacado sus botines.

—Supongo que sabe del ataque no-muerto a Lutnia. Tengo pistas de que los responsables pasaron por Tortuga, probablemente reunieron los cadáveres y esqueletos aquí.

—Ah, sí, claro —empezó Bayhas, aceptando el pago—. Estás de suerte, tendrías que hablar con aquella tripulación de ahí.

El gran ciervo se giró, siguiendo con la vista hacia donde señalaba Bayhas. Dos mesas habían sido juntadas y en torno a ellas se sentaba una tripulación poni; la mayoría estaban bebiendo y riendo, aunque había una yegua de crines azules entre ellos que parecía mantener la compostura, riendo ligeramente ante los comentarios de los sementales. Quizá era una "trabajadora" de la posada.

—¿Ellos aceptaron el trabajo para los nigromantes?

—¡En absoluto! Ellos lo rechazaron. Son piratas, pero éticos a su manera.

—Agradezco su ayuda, Bayhas —respondió Asunrix, pagando por la consumición y alejándose de la barra.

El gran ciervo se acercó a la mesa en cuestión y esperó unos educados segundos… en los que fue ignorado. Asunrix se sentía realmente perdido: en su nación habría bastado con su presencia para que tarde o temprano le prestaran atención, ya que no era educado interrumpir una conversación ajena. Estaba claro que esa galantería de los ciervos no iba a ser útil en aquel puerto.

—¡Disculpen!

Al grito, todos en la mesa dejaron de hablar y lo miraron directamente. Casi todos los marineros estaban evidentemente bebidos, algunos tenían vendajes en el cuerpo y rostro, y absolutamente todos portaban armas de algún tipo. A decir verdad, no desentonaban en el ambiente general del puerto de Tortuga.

—Me gustaría hablar con su… eh… —Asunrix dudó durante un instante—. Con su capitán, si es posible.

Acabo esa frase mirando directamente a un semental que irradiaba cierta autoridad, al que sus compañeros parecían dirigirse con respeto. Este devolvió una mirada silenciosa al ciervo y, sin decir una palabra, torció una pata para señalar a su lado, a la elegante yegua que se sentaba con ellos.

—Me temo, queridos, que nuestro amigo habrá pensado que soy una furcia cualquiera.

—Yo… No, esa no era mi intención.

Las miradas que le dirigieron, de pronto, se tornaron inmensamente hostiles, y algunos sementales empezaron a levantarse poco a poco. El ciervo retrocedió un poco, intentando pensar qué decir para arreglar esa absurda situación. _"¡Malditos piratas!"_. Pero de pronto, la yegua soltó una carcajada en voz baja… y todos los marineros estallaron en risas ante la confusión de Asunrix.

—¡Esa es nuestra capitana!

—¡Grande! ¡Qué cara se le ha quedado!

—Basta, queridos, basta —ordenó la capitana sin alzar la voz—. Ya ha acabado la broma, por favor haced sitio a nuestro posible cliente.

Los sementales se movieron a un lado dejando un espacio para Asunrix. Junto a la capitana se quedaron también dos sementales unicornio: uno era el mismo que él había confundido como capitán; el otro era joven, de crines anaranjadas que acababan en puntas quemadas. Algo en su sonrisa indicaba que ese poni no estaba completamente en sus cabales.

La yegua, una pegaso, desentonaba completamente con el ambiente que la rodeaba. Vestía ropajes cómodos para el trabajo en alta mar pero, de alguna forma, guardaba una elegancia poco propia de un marinero, por no hablar de un pirata. Su pelaje era añil, y sus crines, aunque incluían ese mismo color, eran mayoritariamente verde azuladas. A pesar de la calidad de su ropa y el buen gusto en el vestir, la ilusión acababa con la cimitarra y las dos pistolas que colgaban de un cinturón que le rodeaba el vientre. Le llamó la atención su marca, una botella de veneno que parecía enmarcada por una mancha negra que cubría parte de sus flancos.

—Soy la capitana Poison Mermaid, de la Sirena Mutilada. Estos son mi contramaestre, High Tide, y mi sargento de artillería, Fire Roar.

—Me llamo Asunrix, _Honorable Guerrero_ de Lutnia.

Nadie respondió durante un instante.

—¿Qué?

—Mis disculpas, es un título de… Da igual. Me llamo Asunrix, soy de Cérvidas.

—¡No, no, no! —gritó el joven de chamuscadas crines naranjas, Fire roar—. Si dices que eres honorable, eres honorable.

—Fire, no te pases —advirtió High Tide.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡No estamos a la altura!

Fire Roar estalló en una carcajada coreada por el resto de la mesa. Poison alzó un casco, pidiendo orden en silencio.

—Vamos, queridos, no seáis descorteses. Bueno, díganos usted, excelencia.

Más risas. Asunrix mantuvo la mirada impasible, definitivamente no acababa de comprender el chiste. La propia Poison Mermaid se había reído esa vez, a pesar de haber intentado mantener la compostura.

—Ay, querido —murmuró Poison cuando las risas se calmaron, secándose una lágrima—, es obvio que no has salido nunca de Cérvidas, ¿verdad?

—En alguna misión militar y en patrullas fronterizas.

—Eso es como si no salieras —señaló High Tide—. Sigues rodeado por los tuyos y tu cultura, eso no es salir de un país.

—Bueno, su majestad, ¿qué haces en Tortuga? ¿Te has perdido?

Asunrix miró al joven de la crin quemada frente a él, sintiéndose algo ofendido por el tono que usaba. No estaba seguro de si el tal Fire Roar se estaba burlando de él o si era algo cultural.

—Estoy buscando a unos nigromantes que reunieron el ejército que atacó Lutnia hace unas semanas.

El aparente recochineo que seguía habiendo en la mesa llegó a su fin cuando Asunrix terminó de hablar. Poison Mermaid se acomodó en el banco y tomó un trago de un combinado frente a ella. Su bebida era la única servida en una copa y adornada con una sombrillita de colores.

—¿Y por qué crees que sabemos algo, querido?

—Si no me han mentido, usted rechazó un trabajo para esa misma gente, capitana.

—La pregunta importante es: ¿Cuánto puedes ofrecer?

—Bastante, creo que lo suficiente, podemos discutirlo de ser necesario.

—Un momento, ¿para qué quieres encontrar a esos nigromantes? —atajó High Tide—. Ya hemos tenido bastante problemas con esta clase de calaña los últimos meses.

—¡Joder, sí! Porque si es alguien que piensa volver a traer esqueletos y plagas a nuestro barco, ¡le pego un tiro ahora mismo!

Poniendo énfasis a esa afirmación, el joven unicornio levitó una de sus pistolas y la posó sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe. Asunrix, en esta ocasión, se alzó furibundo y respondió con un grito.

—¡Quiero interrogarlos y matarlos!

Hubo un súbito silencio en la mesa, en el que Poison indicó a Asunrix que se sentara. El ciervo no se dio cuenta, pero toda la tripulación de La Sirena Mutilada dirigió miradas alrededor, estudiando las reacciones de los que les rodeaban.

—En ese caso quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo, querido, pero no esta noche. Hoy hay una celebración en Tortuga.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—No hay "pero" que valga —atajó rápidamente la capitana—. Ya has llamado bastante la atención, posiblemente ya sepan que vas a por ellos.

—Además no sabes nada de este lugar. Relájate y disfruta de esta noche, te ayudará a comprender qué es Tortuga, realmente.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? —respondió Asunrix a High Tide—. Un puerto pirata, un puerto criminal.

—Civilizados —murmuró alguien en voz baja—. No tienen ni idea...

Escuchó a varios marineros chistar pidiendo silencio. Las mesas empezaron a ser apartadas hacia las paredes, dejando un gran espacio en el centro de la posada. La barra había sido cubierta por jarras de cerveza, a las cuales se lanzaron los clientes más cercanos. Una en concreto fue iluminada por un aura rojiza y levitada hasta Asunrix.

—Calla, escucha, canta y aprende —indicó High Tide.

En medio del silencio que se había creado se escucharon unos pasos resonar en la madera. Una yegua apareció a través de la puerta que daba a la cocina; era una poni fuerte debido al trabajo, con la melena recogida en una trenza a lo largo de su cuello, y una diadema de bronce adornaba su frente. Caminó hasta el centro de la estancia, con todas las miradas clavadas en su pelaje castaño, y el silencio era tan abrumador que durante un instante solo podía escucharse el romper de las olas. Un semental, una cebra de hecho, tomó unos tambores y empezó a tocar un ritmo simple; la protagonista de la canción bailó lentamente al son, y Asunrix se percató de que, a pesar de ser una yegua entrada en años, mantenía una belleza exótica que no pasaba desapercibida.

Al segundo compás del tambor, la yegua empezó a cantar. Su voz era grave para una hembra, pero fuerte y rasgada, arrastrando dolor y melancolía con cada sílaba.

 _Conocí a un poni en mi hogar,_

 _zarpemos, vamos lejos,_

 _me embarazó y me engañó_

 _y me llevó a Egiptrot.*_

Una flauta, tocada por el barman, Bayhas, cubrió el vacío que dejó la voz de la yegua al acabar la estrofa. Asunrix miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de que todos los piratas presentes mostraran semejante respeto por la yegua. Algunos miraban al suelo, cantando en voz baja, y otros la miraban fijamente a ella. La canción, cuyos versos repetitivos eran coreados por todos los presentes, hablaba de una yegua que viajó a Egiptrot y acabó endeudada de por vida, luchando por mantener a su hija a pesar de las dificultades e injusticias.

 _Mi nombre era Anabel, os digo,_

 _mi nombre era Anabel._

 _Ahora descanso en una tumba_

 _perdida en Egiptrot._

Todos los presentes, incluida la propia Poison Mermaid, repitieron esta estrofa en tercera persona, "su nombre era anabel...". Poco a poco más instrumentos iban uniéndose a la canción, y el ritmo de esta, a pesar de ser melancólico, invitaba al baile. Pero hubo muy pocos que se levantaran para hacerlo, observando a la yegua cantar en solitario en el centro de la estancia.

La canción iba ganando en intensidad a medida que la historia se desarrollaba: La de una madre incapaz de adaptarse a una sociedad que la mantenía infeliz, la de una hija obligada a realizar un trabajo ingrato para pagar deudas, la de un amor prohibido en su país…. Una historia increíblemente triste y melancólica, con la que todos los presentes, de alguna forma, parecían reconocerse. Asunrix, por contra, estaba confundido, sin entender la lección que supuestamente debía aprender acerca de Tortuga.

Sintió un golpe en su costado durante un interludio instrumental de la canción. Poison Mermaid le indicó que se agachara para hablarle en la oreja.

—La madre de la canción es la suya propia —dijo, señalando a la yegua—. Appet nació en Egiptrot, su madre endeudada, deuda que ella heredó y que jamás podría pagar.

Rise señaló hacia los batponies que, silenciosamente, volaban en círculos junto al techo de la taberna. El ciervo reconoció al poco que, de hecho, estaban bailando.

—La tripulación del "Viento de Noche", guerreros fieros que no podían satisfacer su afán de combate su tierra natal, pero tampoco querían venderse como mercenarios —después señaló al barman, Bayhas—. Un lobo enamorado de una poni —dijo, refiriéndose a Appet—, una relación que jamás sería aceptada en ningún reino conocido, salvo quizás por Equestria.

—¿Son pareja? —preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿Huyeron a este lugar, entonces?

—¿Huir? Que no te oigan insinuar algo así, querido, no existen piratas más temibles en todo el mundo que ellos dos. Appet y Bayhas formaron la mayor flota pirata de la historia, expulsaron a las fuerzas militares grifo de Tortuga y fundaron esta ciudad. Muchos me han llamado _"La Reina de los mares"_ , pero pondría mi barco al servicio de _La poni y el lobo_ sin dudarlo.

Asunrix clavó su mirada en la yegua en cuestión, Appet; su trenza rojiza danzaba sobre su cuello con cada paso, y su rostro tenía rasgos ligeramente orientales, típicos de los ponis de Egiptrot. Appet cruzó su mirada con Asunrix, y este último sintió un escalofrío, como si esos ojos dorados hubieran mirado a su propia alma.

La canción pareció llegar a su fin cuando los instrumentos tocaron una única nota durante unos segundos, la cual fue coreada por Appet cantando _"Pero ahora yace en una tumba, perdida en Egiptrot"._ Todos los presentes alzaron sus jarras y bebieron, y pronto el alboroto empezó a tomar el lugar. Poison siguió explicando.

—Querido, se dice que los que frecuentamos este puerto somos escoria, meros piratas y criminales, pero somos más que eso; somos los que hemos osado a negarnos a aceptar las limitaciones que se nos han impuesto.

La taberna estalló en gritos de júbilo cuando Appet y Bayhas se besaron, una escena que Asunrix jamás habría esperado ver. La música empezó a sonar animada, dirigida por un veloz violín tocado por un unicornio.

—¡Mi propia tripulación es un ejemplo! —dijo Poison, alzando la voz por encima del creciente alboroto—. En Equestria se les consideraría criminales, pero la mayoría solo cometieron errores, o son demasiado salvajes para vivir en la sociedad poni.

—¿Y qué hay de usted, capitana? —respondió Asunrix—. Usted no parece así, ¿qué la trajo al puerto de Tortuga?

La elegante yegua de crines celestes sonrió enigmáticamente y no respondió. Los tripulantes de _La Sirena Mutilada_ se alzaron para unirse al jolglorio del baile; el joven semental Fire Roar tomó a su capitana por una pezuña para sacarla a bailar, pero esta se detuvo un instante.

—Hay algo que debes saber, estimado: Solo aquellos que no conocen este puerto lo llaman "Tortuga".

—¿Y cómo lo llamáis vosotros?

—¡Libertad! —gritó la joven pareja antes de unirse a la fiesta.

El ciervo jamás había visto un baile tan salvaje: Saltos, gritos, choques violentos y varios marineros que empezaron una pelea a casquetazo limpio. La canción, que en esta ocasión Bayhas cantaba junto a Appet, llamó a todas las "ratas" del lugar a beber ron, dando un mensaje claro, directo y rítmico: "Beber, pelear y fornicar". Asunrix jamás había sido alguien fiestero, ni siquiera para los estándares de su país natal: Lo suyo siempre había sido la contemplación de la naturaleza, el entrenamiento y la meditación, por lo que se planteó retirarse pronto de la fiesta.

Claro que esta última no iba a permitirlo. Un lobo, obviamente bebido, se acercó dando un traspiés después de que un poni lo golpeara en la cara y, sin demasiada habilidad, intentó golpear al ex-Maestro de la Guerra… Y la memoria muscular tomó el control. Un sonoro golpe llamó la atención de los más cercanos, exactamente cuando el lobo caía inconsciente; la posición de Asunrix dejó claro que él había sido el responsable de dejar a su oponente fuera de combate golpeándolo contra la mesa.

Y media docena de marineros cargó contra él.

Asunrix se preparó para combatir, pero alguien se adelantó: Poison Mermaid pasó a su lado y, con un impresionante golpe, rompió una jarra de cerveza en la cabeza del semental más cercano. Otros marineros de la Sirena Mutilada se adelantaron y se unieron a la salvaje pelea. Asunrix miró a la yegua.

—¡Bienvenido a Tortuga, querido! Esos dos son tuyos.

—¿Qué…?

Un grifo y una cebra saltaron sobre el desprevenido ciervo. Poison Mermaid sobrevoló el combate y gritó:

—¡Tenemos a un lado a Amberlay, del Ritual Resonante, y a Golberg, del Muerte Súbita, peleando contra Asunrix, un guerrero druida de Cérvidas! ¡Cinco doblones de plata por el ciervo!

—¡Lo veo y subo a seis!

—¡Un doblón de oro por Amberlay y Golberg!

Mientras las apuestas iban siendo cantadas y alguien se encargaba de recogerlas, Asunrix consiguió empujar a sus contrincantes y levantarse. Poison Mermaid se acercó.

—Poison, ¿qué significa esto? ¡No quiero pelear para divertir a nadie!

—¿No necesitas información, querido? Empieza por adaptarte a este lugar y no llamar la atención. Estoy segura de que puedes con esos dos, pero no vayas a usar magia.

—¿Por qué?

—Las peleas de taberna se hacen sin armas ni magia. ¿Quieres que te disparen, acaso?

De algún lugar sonó una campana seguida por el rugido de todos los marineros de la taberna. El grifo y la cebra volvieron a cargar contra Asunrix.

—¡Estos piratas están locos!

* * *

Horas después, la fiesta llegó a su fin bien entrada la madrugada y la taberna se sumió en una soporífera paz. Las mesas seguían apartadas al lado de las paredes, y muchas de ellas estaban volcadas y rotas; algunos marineros roncaban en el suelo, demasiado borrachos o quizá inconscientes tras una pelea, y jarras de cerveza rotas adornaban el lugar. En el techo, varios batponis dormían cabeza abajo, colgando por sus colas. De estos, dos yeguas dormían juntas, envueltas en sus propias alas como un único ser.

A pocos metros de la taberna, junto al mar, Asunrix observaba la calmada noche y escuchaba las olas romper contra la costa. Aunque había usado su magia para curarse tras el combate, todavía resentía un tremendo golpe que había recibido en la mandíbula. El druida podía sentir a Gaia agitarse bajo sus pezuñas, un reflejo de su propio estado de ánimo; una vez más, alzó una pata y golpeó el suelo, haciendo que una piedra saliera disparada hacia el agua y rebotara en esta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Con una exclamación de frustración, Asunrix volvió a golpear el suelo, esta vez creando un agujero bajo su pata de una forma que solo un druida podía hacer. Durante un rato se quedó quieto, respirando y haciendo un esfuerzo en vano por meditar. La falta de sueño de las últimas semanas no ayudaba con su enfado y frutración.

—Pareces furioso, druida.

Desde la taberna una figura femenina se acercaba; Appet caminó lentamente hacia Asunrix, sus exóticos ojos escudriñando cada detalle del ciervo y haciendo que este acabara apartando la mirada. Tomó una inspiración honda y exhaló por la boca antes de responder.

—Espero no haberla molestado, maestra… Appet —se corrigió a si mismo—. Estoy intranquilo, es cierto.

Appet se sentó y, con una de las patas delanteras, tomó una piedrecita del agujero que había creado Asunrix y la lanzó al agua. Estando cerca de ella, el druida notó que esta ocultaba múltiples cicatrices bajo el pelaje de su lomo.

—Hay muchas formas de esclavitud —explicó ella antes de que Asunrix preguntara—. Cuando la miseria que pagan a una yegua es todo lo que tiene para subsistir, no se es libre para negarse a nada.

—¿Qué clase de… monstruo haría algo así?

—Uno como el que se llevó a tu… ¿prometida? —Appet observó la sorpresa del ciervo y rió ligeramente—. Mi marido nunca falla, y hasta aquí han llegado algunas historias del ataque a Lutnia. Una de ellas sobre de un Maestro de la Guerra, poseído y obligado a asesinar a su prometida, que ahora busca venganza. Y has confirmado tu historia al aparecer aquí buscando a unos nigromantes.

El ciervo gruñó, algo molesto.

—No se pueden tener secretos aquí.

—Te equivocas. Todo el mundo en Tortuga tiene secretos; el tuyo era demasiado evidente. Por cierto, tengo que darte un consejo.

La exótica yegua de pelaje castaño posó un casco sobre el costado de Asunrix y lo miró con sus ojos dorados.

—Habla con ella.

—¿Con quién?

—Con ella.

Por supuesto que Asunrix sabía a quién se refería exactamente, e iba a replicar pero Appet no se lo permitió.

—La tripulación que te trajo cuenta que cada noche te despertabas gritando su nombre. Sueñas con ella, con el momento de su muerte.

—Por qué… ¡¿Por qué me dices esto?! —exclamó Asunrix, perdiendo la calma—. Con todo el respeto, eso no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie más, maestra tabernera. Yo decidiré la mejor forma de lidiar con mi culpa.

Parecía que la yegua iba a responder pero, a media frase, se levantó y miró hacia el horizonte con los ojos entrecerrados. Asunrix, demasiado ofuscado para percatarse, siguió con su diatriba.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero los ciervos tratamos estos temas en la intimidad mediante meditación y…

— _Fi aism Alaliha…_

Tras decir esas palabras en su idioma natal, Appet echó a correr hacia la taberna. Fue cuando Asunrix vio una luz sobre el mar; un hechizo había sido lanzado hacia el cielo desde un barco que se aproximaba a la costa en plena noche. Cuando el hechizo detonó con una luz anaranjada, el ciervo pudo ver que el navío ondeaba una bandera pirata y se aproximaba a toda vela.

Desde una torre de vigilancia del puerto una campana empezó a sonar insistentemente, seguida por otras a lo largo de la costa hasta que la alarma se extendió a toda la población. Al instante hubo gritos desde la taberna y otros edificios cercanos, marineros y habitantes de la isla saliendo al exterior a todo correr.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Nos atacan? —Pero Appet no respondió a Asunrix, ya que galopó al interior de su taberna—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Nadie nos ataca, querido.

La capitana Poison Mermaid solo había tardado un momento en volar desde la habitación donde se alojaba hasta ahí; se tomó un momento mientras se llevaba una rodaja de pepino a la boca.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre, maestra pirata?

—Necesitan ayuda. Y llámame Poison o "capitana", por favor.

Tras aquello, Poison Mermaid desplegó sus alas y voló hacia el mar. Alrededor del confudido ciervo marineros de todas las razas y tripulaciones habían despertado y salían al exterior portando lámparas y antorchas; pegasos, batponies y grifos volaron hacia el barco que llegaba mientras pequeñas embarcaciones eran movidas a toda prisa para dejar libre gran parte del muelle. Varias voces anunciaron a gritos dónde se estaban estableciendo los curanderos para recibir a los heridos, y muchas camillas fueron llevadas hacia el puerto.

El barco que entraba era de pequeño tamaño y se acercaba a demasiada velocidad para un atraque seguro; su casco estaba dañado por fuego, a juzgar por Asunrix, de naturaleza mágica, y uno de sus mástiles menores estaba partido. Cuando estaba cerca del muelle, las velas fueron recogidas y la embarcación giró de forma imposible. Un grito desde el aire hizo que Asunrix viera a Poison Mermaid dirigiendo a los voladores, que ayudaban en la desesperada maniobra con cabos atados a distintos puntos de la embarcación. Desde tierra todas las tripulaciones se coordinaron para amarrar el navío a puerto y colocar una escalera rápidamente.

Asunrix esperaba encontrarse con marineros heridos y poco más. Pero el primero en descender el barco fue un lobo que saltó a tierra y corrió a dos patas hacia los curanderos más cercanos portando un potro entre sus garras delanteras. El pequeño parecía estar muy herido, y en torno a su cuello portaba un collar de cuero que lo identificaba como un esclavo de los Reinos Lobo.

Poison Mermaid descendió sobre el muelle y aguardó junto a otros capitanes; un lobo de pelaje blanco y gris bajó de la nave atacada, y, rugiendo, la golpeó con una garra. Asunrix se acercó cuando este empezó a hablar a gritos.

—¡Esas escorias, esos bastardos de La Garra Roja! ¡Los vimos al sureste de aquí, iban a los Reinos Lobo desde Egiptrot y los interceptamos! Eran tres naves, pero logramos inutilizar una al menos, ¡pero esos bastardos soltaron la carga! ¡La tiraron al mar! Ordené parar.

—¿La carga?

—Esclavos —aclaró una cebra cerca de Asunrix—. Al mar los esclavos fueron tirados.

—¿Dónde fue eso? ¿Dónde os atacaron?

—Cuatro horas a todo trapo al noreste de aquí. Unas doce millas náuticas hacia Cérvidas. ¡Y mientras recogíamos a los esclavos su nave, " _Venganza"_ , giró en redondo y nos disparó! ¡No hemos podido salvar ni a la mitad! ¡Bastardos!

Mientras el capitán lobo decía eso varios marineros trajeron barriles para crear una improvisada mesa y desplegaron un mapa.

—Están evitando la costa —observó Poison Mermaid mientras trazaba una linea de puntos desde Egiptrot a los Reinos Lobo, pasando por la zona aproximada del encuentro—. Deben estar evitando las patrullas ciervo. Se dirigirán directamente al gran puerto de Taichnitlán, eso limita sus opciones. La Sirena Mutilada irá tras ellos.

El mismo semental cebra que había explicado qué era la "mercancía" se adelantó.

—No me conocéis, mas mi ayuda agradeceréis. Santoj es mi nombre, y os acompañaré en el _Ritual Resonante_.

—¿Qué puede hacer tu nave, Santoj?

—Cargará con los esclavos y es sigilosa, no nos amedrenta una situación peligrosa.

—No podréis solos contra el Venganza, es una mala bestia. ¡Mis muchachos y yo iremos también!

Una batpony de pelaje gris y crines blancas y rojas se posó entre los presentes; había estado revoloteando el lugar en silencio.

—Les prometí a mis muchachos un combate de calidad. A falta de uno, el _Viento de Noche_ se conformará con esos esclavistas de mala muerte.

—La fiereza de tu tripulación será bienvenida, Wrath —respondió Poison Mermaid.

—Yo también iré.

Esa cuarta voz vino de la espalda de Asunrix; un gran lobo negro se abrió paso a empujones, caminando sobre dos patas, y se posó sobre las cuatro frente a Poison Mermaid.

—Argul —dijo la yegua pegaso con poco disimulado desprecio—. No vi tu nave al llegar, querido, creí que habías caído en nuestro último encuentro.

—Llegué después de ti, poni —escupió—. Ya conoces lo que mis marineros y yo podemos hacer.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos capitanes.

—En el Filho _La Sirena_ tenía ventaja sobre el _Relámpago Negro_. En alta mar me lo habría pensado dos veces. Me gustará contar contigo como aliado, esta vez.

—A mi no —respondió—. Pero hay esclavistas de por medio. Eso es más importante.

Finalmente Poison Mermaid alzó una pata hacia Argul.

—Juro sobre mi vida, mi nave y mis sementales que no alzaré un arma contra ti o tu tripulación mientras naveguemos juntos.

—Yo también lo juro, poni —respondió el gran lobo negro tomando el casco de la pegaso—. Si hemos de volver a combatir, será cuando acabemos con _La Garra Roja_ y sus prisioneros estén a salvo.

—Y yo soy testigo.

Appet y Bayhas, en algún momento, habían llegado al lado de los congregados.

—Si alguno de vosotros rompe este juramento será expulsado de Tortuga por siempre, junto a toda su tripulación.

—Y también sentirá la furia de _La poni y el lobo_ —añadió Bayhas—. Navegad seguros, volved de una pieza y rescatad a todos los que podáis.

—Así lo haremos.

Cada capitán tomó su propio camino, y Asunrix decidió seguir a Poison Mermaid.

—Estás de suerte, Asunrix, querido.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es evidente? —señaló ella, sacudiendo su melena con un giro de cabeza algo teatral—. La flota _La Garra Roja_ es la que aceptó el encargo de los nigromantes. Además, no todos los días se ve a cuatro capitanes pirata navegando bajo la misma bandera.

La tripulación de _La Sirena Mutilada_ no tardó en surgir de entre el gentío que ayudaba a los heridos del navío recién llegado, y se acercó a su capitana.

—¡Esta noche el mar ruge venganza! ¡Los navíos _Ritual Resonante, Viento de noche_ y el _Relámpago Negro_ salen a vengar a los caídos! ¿Vamos a ser menos, mis valientes?

Como un único ser, la tripulación de la _Sirena Mutilada_ rugió una negativa. Poison Mermaid parecía fuera de sí por el orgullo.

—¡Cargad la zarzaparrilla y preparad a _La Sirena_ , zarpamos en quince minutos! ¡Vamos a cazar esclavistas!

La tripulación galopó hacia su barco y varios puntos de la ciudad, cargando los enseres necesarios para la campaña. Todos menos el contramaestre, High Tide, que se acercó a Poison.

—Capitana, disculpe. Todavía tiene restos de… mascarilla. En la cara.

La yegua se sonrojó ligeramente y se pasó un casco por donde le había señalado el semental, confirmando que era cierto.

—¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?!

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Si tenéis curiosidad, la canción que canta Appet es "annabelle" de Ye Barnished Privateers. La canción animada después, aunque ya no la menciono mucho, en mi mente es "First night back at port" del mismo grupo._

 _Hace mucho prometí que Poison Mermaid volvería a aparecer en esta historia. Soy un autor de palabra. La creadora de este personaje (que de hecho lo primero que escribió fue como una precuela a este fanfic) es Pandora Lawliet, ¡y finalmente ha empezado a publicarlo en Fanfiction punto net! Podéis buscar el fic "La dama venenosa" y, si os apetece, dejadle un review a ver si se anima a seguir publicando (he leído lo que tiene guardado y os aseguro que es bueno. ¡Convencedla de que lo haga público!)._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leerme!_

 _Typezoolid: Tendrás que imaginarlo tú xD. No tenía ganas de perder tiempo describiendo cómo Aitana y Rise Love acababan con unos cultistas de mala muerte._

 _UnIngenieroMas: Como siempre, ¡gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra que no se te haya hecho largo, tenía miedo de que pasara._

 _Fhix: Nada nada, a partir de ahora escribiré romances de Spike con todo ente femenino de la serie y verás cómo triunfo xD._

 _¡Un abrazo!_


	40. Capítulo 39: La Garra Roja

Asunrix observó el amanecer desde estribor del castillo de popa de _La Sirena Mutilada_. El navío, un antiguo carguero equestre reconvertido, surcaba las aguas a todo trapo, con el viento en su favor. Llevaban cerca de cuatro horas navegando, y había un calmado ajetreo en cubierta. La tripulación, todavía convaleciente de la fiesta de la noche anterior, había hecho turnos para mantener el rumbo mientras la otra mitad descansaba.

Con la luz del sol, el druida ciervo fue capaz de ver mejor las tres naves que les acompañaban en aquella misión. A su derecha, y más cercana a _La Sirena_ , el _Viento de Noche_ hinchaba sus velas negras; era una embarcación bastante pequeña, en comparación, y estimó que la tripulación batpony no debía pasar de veinte individuos. Estos volaban de un aparejo a otro, controlando el oscuro navío con precisión; incluso estando a corta distancia y reconociendo que no eran más que ponis de la noche, Asunrix tenía que reconocer que la pequeña nave era una visión escalofriante, especialmente por el silencio sepulcral de su cubierta. A este efecto no ayudaba la bandera que enarbolaba: un trozo de tela negra recortado como el ala de un murciélago.

Algo más lejos, el _Ritual Resonante_ se mantenía por detrás de la formación; era una nave cebra de poca altura y calado, pero bastante ancha. Según le había comentado uno de los sementales de Poison, no era una nave de combate pero "si se lo proponía podía ser muy rápida", y también que "tenía varios ases en la manga". Lo primero era bastante obvio, ya que el _Ritual Resonante_ no tenía ningún cañón a la vista, a diferencia de _La Sirena_ y el _Viento de Noche_. Se planteó hasta qué punto una nave así podría ser de ayuda en un combate naval.

Finalmente, a babor, la impresionante nave del capitán Argul, el _Relámpago Negro_ mantenía la velocidad con el resto de la formación aún sin haber desplegado todo su velamen. Se trataba de un navío de maderas oscuras y velas grises, del que se podían contar quince cañones por banda. De todos los barcos pirata en aquella misión, el _Relámpago Negro_ era el único de manufactura evidentemente militar. Su tripulación, compuesta por grifos y lobos por igual, era dirigida por órdenes rugidas por su capitán y contramaestres. Según le habían contado, Poison Mermaid logró vencer a Argul en un abordaje en el río Filho, cosa que explicaba la evidente animadversión entre ambos capitanes.

Tres pegasos despegaron de _La Sirena_ y se dirigieron a los otros barcos cargando con alforjas bastante voluminosas. Asunrix se aproximó a Helm Salt, el cual estaba al mando mientras Poison descansaba.

—Disculpa, contramaestre Helm Salt.

—Solo Helm Salt va bien, druida.

—¿Hay alguna pista de las naves que perseguimos?

El gran unicornio verde de crin pajiza señaló el mapa que estaba mirando en aquel momento.

—Estamos en la zona aproximada donde los encontraron; hemos trazado una ruta de intercepción suponiendo que se dirigen a Taichnitlán. Nos vamos a desplegar en arco, a seis millas náuticas cada embarcación para cubrir más allá del horizonte.

—Anoche, la capitana batpony… ¿Wrath, creo que se llamaba? Dijo que el _Venganza_ era una nave muy poderosa.

—Sí, dijo que era "una mala bestia", y tiene toda la razón. No existen demasiados _Man-o-war_ en manos privadas.

—He oído hablar de los _Man-o-war,_ son naves que vienen del lejano este, de Japonia si no me equivoco. Nunca he visto uno, pero dicen que no tienen rival en el mar.

Helm Salt ahogó una grave risa.

—Créeme, druida, lo reconocerás cuando lo veas. Ve a descansar, incluso aunque los viéramos ahora mismo tardareíamos horas en alcanzarlos. Esto no es como una cacería en tus bosques.

—La verdad es que no tengo sueño.

—En ese caso ayuda. ¡Eh, High Tide, Rhum Coke! Enseñad al ciervo a manejar los aparejos y las órdenes básicas de combate.

Las horas pasaron mientras Asunrix aprendía las bases de la navegación de un barco de ese tamaño, hasta que acabó tan agotado que, por primera vez en muchos días, consiguió dormir del tirón y sin soñar. Pasaron una noche y un día enteros, en los que tanto Poison Mermaid como Helm Salt variaron ligeramente la ruta en su persecución a ciegas; otra noche pasó sin señal alguna ni vela en el horizonte.

Pero al amanecer del segundo día, Asunrix despertó con una detonación lejana seguida de un grito.

—¡Los ha encontrado! ¡El _Viento de Noche_ los ha encontrado!

El ciervo salió a cubierta galopando; casi en el horizonte, el _Ritual Resonante_ lanzó un nuevo conjuro explosivo al aire que detonó con una llamarada azulada. Poison Mermaid voló hasta el mástil superior y sacó un catalejo para observar al navío cebra, leyendo los mensajes por señas que le mandaban. Desde _La Sirena Mutilada_ no podían ver la embarcación batpony, por lo que el _Ritual_ estaba comunicando lo que ellos sí podían ver.

—Maldita sea… ¡Esa loca de Wrath no nos va a esperar! ¡Mandad señal al _Relámpago Negro_ , que intercepte hacia el norte, treinta grados este! ¡A todo trapo!

—¡Sí capitana! ¡Ya habéis oído, marineros!

Asunrix ayudó en lo que pudo, pero pronto se acercó a Poison.

—Capitana, ¿qué posibilidades tiene el _Viento de noche_ contra nuestro objetivo?

—La capitana Wrath Shade podría sin problemas con las dos naves de transporte de esclavos. Pero no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra el _Venganza_.

—¿Tan poderoso es?

La pegaso hizo una señal al ciervo para que la siguiera a su camarote, cosa que sorprendió a Asunrix. Más sorprendente fue ver que en el interior del mismo había, aparte de la tópica mesa de capitán y su camastro, un laboratorio completo de alquimia. La pegaso se puso de inmediato a trabajar en el mismo mientras hablaba, cosa que dio sentido a la botella de veneno que la yegua tenía por Cutie Mark.

—No he visto la nave en persona, pero he conocido a los pocos que han sobrevivido a un encuentro con ella. Es una nave de guerra enorme, más de treinta cañones por banda de mayor calidad y alcance que los nuestros. Hay quien dice que aloja a más de cien marineros en su interior, y que estos son los más fieros de los siete mares.

El ciervo frunció el ceño ante esa información.

—¿Me estás diciendo, Maestra pirat… ? Ah, perdón. Capitana, ¿me estás diciendo que nos enfrentamos a una nave con más tripulación y cañones que todos nuestros barcos combinados? No me gustaría poner en duda la viabilidad de esta empresa, pero...

—Oh, querido —murmuró la yegua mientras hacía hervir un preparado blanquecino—. En el ejército druida estáis acostumbrados a luchar con los números en vuestro favor. Nosotros tenemos otros ases en la manga.

—¿Por ejemplo? No has sido demasiado abierta conmigo, capitana.

—Todavía no te has ganado nuestra confianza, querido.

A pesar de la dulce voz de la capitana Poison y de que había dicho aquellas palabras si variar un ápice la cadencia de sus movimientos mientras preparaba el compuesto alquímico, la amenaza inherente en aquella frase fue muy evidente.

—No voy a traicionaros, capitana. Sería… muy poco sabio por mi parte.

—Lo sería —confirmó ella.

—Entonces… ¿con qué ases contamos, capitana? Si puedo saberlo.

La pegaso añil no respondió al momento, ya que se estaba concentrando en volcar el preparado dentro de una botella de cristal esférica; tras un largo minuto la última gota fue trasvasada y la botella tapada. Asunrix observó sorprendido que el contenido de la misma fluctuaba, como si no consiguiera decidirse entre el estado líquido o gaseoso.

—Nuestras tripulaciones, querido —respondió Poison—. No hay nada que motive tanto a un pirata como enfrentarse a "los marineros más terribles de los siete mares". Obviamente todavía no han tenido el honor de enfrentarse a _La Sirena_.

—¿Y…?

—El resto lo verás esta tarde, querido —respondió ella—. Ahora ve fuera y que te expliquen cómo funciona un abordaje y cómo ayudar con los cañones. Dicen que los Maestros de la Guerra ciervo se cuentan entre los mejores guerreros del mundo, espero que estés a la altura de vuestra fama.

Horas después de aquella conversación se escuchó el retumbar de los cañones en la lejanía, resonando por la inmensidad llana del mar. Al norte de la Sirena estaba el Relámpago Negro, siguiendo la ruta de intercepción descrita por Poison; algo más al este el Ritual Resonante había recogido velas para unirse a Poison en formación.

Varios marineros sacaron catalejos y otearon el horizonte en busca del _Viento de Noche_.

—Los está distrayendo —comentó Helm Salt—. Los está obligando a girarse y disparar, haciéndoles perder tiempo…. ¡Ahí están, ya los veo!

Eventualmente Asunrix logró hacerse con un catalejo y buscó a _La Garra roja_ en el horizonte. Pudo ver una formación de tres naves, una de ellas mucho más grande que las otras, que se hallaba girada y disparando al _Viento de Noche_ que iba a su cola. Aunque no tenía demasiados puntos de referencia, las naves no parecían tan grandes como le habían dicho.

—Los barcos más pequeños son transportes Equestres, más o menos del tamaño de la _Sirena Mutilada_.

" _Oh..."_

—Están navegando con el viento a favor —comentó Poison Mermaid—. Indicad a Wrath que se retire a distancia segura y espere para atacar; Santoj y nosotros iremos al este-nordeste y les robaremos el viento —después se giró y tendió varios fardos de tela a sendos pegasos—. Llevad esto al _Viento de Noche._ Wrath ya sabe lo que hacer.

Después de aquello las naves pasaron cerca de una hora navegando y maniobrando antes de que la flota de _La Garra Roja_ pudiera ser divisada a simple vista. Asunrix se encontró, por primera vez en muchos años, ansioso ante la perspectiva de una batalla. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a tanto tiempo de inactividad antes del combate.

—¡Están virando! —gritó el vigía desde el palo mayor—. ¡Han virado al oeste, vienen hacia nosotros!

—Parece que nuestra fama nos precede, queridos —murmuró Poison Mermaid a los sementales más cercanos—. ¡Preparad todos los cañones y asegurad la zarzaparrilla! ¡Zafarrancho de combate! Fire Roar, querido, ya sabes lo que hacer.

—¡Claro que sí, capitana! —gritó el desquiciado joven de crines chamuscadas—. Pero necesitaré estar cerca.

—Eso déjamelo a mi.

A medida que se aproximaban las naves enemigas, Asunrix se hizo más consciente de a qué se enfrentaban realmente. Evidentemente, las naves de transporte debían ser del tamaño aproximado de la Sirena… y por primera vez pudo observar un _Man-o-war_ en toda su terrorífica gloria. Tan alto que podría albergar tres cubiertas de cañones, enormes velas que, aún inclinadas para aprovechar el viento de través, empujaban la embarcación rápidamente a pesar de su tamaño. Y, sobre su mástil superior, una bandera negra cuyo emblema era una garra de grifo roja como la sangre.

Para el ciervo, desconocedor de los encuentros en alta mar, de pronto le pareció que los eventos se sucedían a toda velocidad. La distancia entre las naves se redujo, _La Sirena_ encaró directamente hacia los esclavistas sin dudar mientras el _Relámpago negro_ y el _Ritual Resonante_ avanzaban por el norte y el sur a la vez. El _Viento de Noche_ cerró posición sobre _La Garra roja_ por el sudeste… y entonces su nave insignia, el Man-o-war _Venganza_ plegó velas y maniobró sobre si mismo.

—¡Se preparan para disparar!

—¡A todo trapo! ¡Timonel, preparado a mi señal!

Asunrix desplegó su catalejo y miró al _Venganza_ ; lo logró enfocar en el mismo momento en que el enorme navío abría los ventanucos y descubría, uno a uno, todos sus cañones. _"Treinta y cinco. treinta y cinco cañones por banda en tres cubiertas."_. El _Venganza_ mostró todo su lado de babor a la _Sirena Mutilada_ ; destonaciones de humo blanco y gris surgieron de todos sus cañones y Poison gritó una orden. Un instante después llegó el sonido de las detonaciones; _La Sirena_ viró violentamente a la derecha y un impacto hizo crujir toda la estructura del barco mientras decenas de columnas de agua se alzaban a su alrededor.

—¡Fuego, babor uno!

Un único cañón fue disparado siguiendo la orden de Fire roar, pero no logró alcanzar a su objetivo, cayendo inofensivamente al mar muy por delante del enorme barco. Por detrás del _Venganza_ se escuchó el tronar de los cañones de varios barcos; la capitana Wrath Shade había entablado combate con los barcos de transporte de _La Garra Roja_.

—¡Más cerca, Poison, más cerca!

—¡Ya habéis oído, mis valientes! ¡Todo a estribor, preparaos para el impacto!

El _Venganza_ empezó a disparar todos los cañones tan rápido como eran recargados. La Sirena Mutilada describía eses a medida que se acercaba, esquivando la mayor parte de disparos, pero recibiendo muchos impactos por el camino. Los gritos se sucedieron con las explosiones, varios cabos fueron lanzados la agua para recoger a los caídos… Y un tremendo impacto seguido de un crujido sonó sobre las cabezas de los marineros.

Asunrix vio cómo el palo mayor de _La Sirena Mutilada_ se partía en dos y caía poco a poco; los cabos que ataban los aparejos evitaron que el enorme mástil cayera sobre la cubierta directamente, pero el movimiento errático del mastodonte hizo que el timonel perdiera el control de la nave.

La _Sirena_ giró sobre si misma, dando el costado al _Venganza_ y deteniéndose casi completamente; Poison gritó varias órdenes a su tripulación, y la nave insignia de _La Garra Roja_ ajustó su trayectoria, preparando una salva de artillería. Asunrix pensó en saltar al agua durante un instante, pero hubo algo que lo hizo mirar a su alrededor al sentir una presencia conocida.

El mar se embraveció súbitamente; las olas crecieron en torno a su barco y se dirigieron directamente al _Venganza_. El enorme _Man-o-war_ recibió el embate de las mismas y fue girado ligeramente cuando los cañones dispararon, cayendo todos los proyectiles en el mar, a demasiada poca distancia del barco de Poison Mermaid. Asunrix siguió con la vista una presencia que solo él sentía, y pronto se encontró mirando directamente al _Ritual Resonante,_ donde su capitán, Santoj, estaba en pie sobre las patas traseras y extendiendo las delanteras a ambos lados.

— _Undêb a Nartur…_ ¡Gaia!

El gran ciervo marrón se sintió avergonzado de no haber hecho nada él mismo antes. Alzó la cabeza y su cornamenta se iluminó con una luz verde azulada; un súbito viento se levantó y empujó a _La Sirena_ antes de que una nueva salva de artillería acertara a hacer impacto.

—¡FIRE ROAR, ES AHORA O NUNCA!

—¡Oído, capitana! ¡Uno y dos, variad diez grados a proa! ¡Tres y cuadro, disparad por encima del _Venganza_! ¡Cinco a ocho, diez grados hacia popa! ¡El resto de cañones disparad recto! ¡FUEGO!

Siguiendo las órdenes de Fire Roar, todos los cañones de estribor de _La Sirena_ dispararon trazando un abanico de proyectiles, sin que ninguno hiciera impacto contra el _Venganza_. Y allí donde cayó cada uno hubo una deflagración de un humo blanco y opaco que se extendió rápidamente con el viento.

—¡Asunrix, impúlsanos a mi señal! —ordenó la capitana—. ¡Ahora!

Con un nuevo golpe de viento, _La Sirena Mutilada_ avanzó unos metros rápidamente, evitando por poco casi todos los disparos del _Venganza_. El navío se sacudió ante un nuevo impacto en la parte baja, acompañado por los gritos de varios marineros en la cubierta de cañones.

Desde el norte se escuchó el retumbar de cañones. El _Relámpago Negro_ navegaba hacia la _Sirena_ disparando contra el _Venganza_ mientras la niebla alquímica iba extendiéndose y dificultando la visión.

—¡Izad las velas del palo mayor, desplegad las menores! ¡Helm Salt, reparad cualquier fuga de agua! ¡Timonel, todo a estribor! ¡Preparados para el abordaje!

Antes de que la niebla artificial hiciera imposible ver nada más allá de una docena de metros, Asunrix observó que tanto el _Relámpago Negro_ como el _Ritual Resonante_ habían imitado la maniobra de _La Sirena Mutilada_ , girando hacia el este y dirigiéndose directamente contra el _Venganza_. Y algo que sorprendió al ciervo es que todos los marineros guardaron silencio hasta el punto que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del mar al ser cortado por la nave y el sonido no tan lejano ya del combate que estaba librando la tripulación del _Viento de Noche_.

—Variad rumbo diez grados al sur —indicó Poison con un susurro—. Seguid el ruido.

Durante unos minutos no se escuchó nada más hasta que los cañones retumbaron. Una columna de agua se alzó no demasiado lejos de _La Sirena_ y después se escucharon los gritos de los marineros de otra nave no demasiado lejana, pero oculta por la niebla. Dos pegasos despegaron volaron hacia el origen de esas voces, volviendo en menos de un minuto para informar de la posición del _Venganza_.

—Qué pena que nos llevemos tan mal, Argul sin duda es un gran estratega —murmuró Poison—. Timonel, todo recto.

—Capitana, los veo —informó un semental—. A proa izquierda, unos cincuenta metros.

—Preparad los garfios.

Entre la niebla, tres naves aparecieron. Una de ellas se estaba defendiendo de un abordaje y, a juzgar por los sonidos que surgían de la misma, los batponies estaban muy lejos de ser derrotados. Los gritos que emitían los ponis de la noche helaban la sangre a cualquiera. Las otras dos naves esclavistas estaban intercambiando fuego de cañones contra otra nave, presumiblemente el _Viento de Noche_.

Mientras el _Relámpago Negro_ seguía disparando contra el _Venganza_ , la _Sirena_ y el _ritual_ se lanzaron al abordaje contra sendas naves. Sin dar tiempo a los transportes a disparar más que una o dos veces sin llegar a causar daño, la _Sirena_ se puso en paralelo a una de estas y los garfios fueron lanzados.

—¡Al abordaje!

Con un grito de batalla, la tripulación de Poison Mermaid saltó o voló a la nave enemiga. La tripulación de la misma, compuesta por ponis, los recibió con violencia; disparos de pistolas y mosquetes iniciaron el combate, y pronto los metales chocaron. Asunrix fue de los últimos en saltar al abordaje, armado con una lanza, y vio que los marineros de la Garra Roja eran muchos. ¡Muchos! Cargó contra dos que estaban flanqueando a los sementales de Poison, obligándolos a alejarse; un tercer esclavista lo atacó con una espada curva y el gran ciervo marrón lo atravesó antes de que pudiera dañarlo. Cuando los otros dos esclavistas volvieron a lanzarse contra él, Asunrix llamó a Gaia y los elementales de la tormenta cubrieron su cuerpo. Había logrado detener los dos ataques cuando, a su espalda, escuchó el violento choque de dos metales.

Poison Mermaid acabó con el mismo poni que había intentado atacar a Asunrix por la espalda y se encaró contra otros dos. Asunrix esquivó un ataque y cargó cuernos por delante contra otro esclavista, lanzándolo por la borda; después se giró y despachó a otro marinero que atacaba a Poison. La yegua detuvo un espadazo con su propio sable y se tornó, sacando una pistola de entre sus ropajes y disparando por encima de Asunrix, acabando con otro enemigo. El último marinero esclavista no tardó en caer bajo la lanza del druida.

—¡Já!

—¡Al final te convertirás en todo un pirata, querido!

—¡Ni de broma!

—¡Capitana! —gritó un semental—. ¡El barco es nuestro!

—Rescatad a los prisioneros y subidlos a _La Sirena_. Hundid este barco, no hagáis prisioneros.

El ciervo miró a la capitana con la pregunta grabada en sus ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—No. Hay. Prisioneros —respondió lentamente—. Ellos sabían a lo que se arriesgaban al comerciar con esclavos cerca de Tortuga. ¿O acaso crees que ellos nos habrían dejado con vida?

La capitana voló de vuelta a la Sirena sin prestar más atención al ciervo. Este observó al poco cómo los esclavos surgían de la bodega de la embarcación; en su mayoría eran ponis jóvenes, machos y hembras por igual, y muchos parecían heridos o enfermos. El druida ayudó a los que les costaba caminar a llegar a la _Sirena_ , y observó como tanto el _Ritual Resonante_ como el _Viento de Noche_ se alejaban de la batalla, dejando los barcos esclavistas a la deriva. De hecho se fijó en que los batponies estaban sacando a los esclavos uno a uno, llevándolos volando hacia su embarcación mientras esta se alejaba.

Desplegaron velas y partieron hacia el este, mientras a su espalda se escuchaban los gritos del capitán del _Venganza_. La niebla que provocaran las balas de Poison empezó a despejarse, arrastrada por el viento hacia el norte, y el _Man-O-War_ hizo su aparición.

—¡Capitana, el _Venganza!_ ¡Se prepara para disparar!

—Bien. Mantened el rumbo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Capitana!

Pero la pegaso no escuchó; voló hacia el palo mayor y se posó en el mismo mientras el _Venganza_ volvía a mostrar todos sus cañones. Poison alzó una pata, sujetando un sombrero pirata con el casco, e hizo un ostentoso y teatral saludo dirigido a su enemigo.

—¡¿Pero está loca?!

La pregunta de Asunrix quedó ensordecida cuando la cubierta de cañones del _Venganza_ explotó.

Mientras todos los marineros de _La Sirena_ gritaban de júbilo por su victoria, y un confundido druida ciervo observaba cómo el fuego se extendía por la cubierta del _Man-O-War_ , la capitana Poison Mermaid bajó del palo mayor y, tras devolverle el sombrero a uno de sus sementales, se dirigió a Asunrix.

—Por favor, querido, ¿de verdad creíste que no teníamos un plan?

Lo que el druida descubriría poco después es cómo, mientras el _Relámpago Negro_ distraía al _Venganza_ a cañonazos, dos batponies del _Viento de Noche_ abandonaron su barco y saltaron al agua portando dos fardos de tela. Después nadaron hasta encontrar la nave insignica de la Garra Roja y se aferraron a su casco esperando una oportunidad, que se presentó tan pronto como la niebla se despejó a causa del viento. Mientras la tripulación del _Venganza_ acudía a babor para disparar todos los cañones, los dos batponies volaron hasta los ventanucos más cercanos y se colaron dentro del _Man-O-War._

Después golpearon ambos fardos contra el suelo, rompiendo algo de cristal de su interior y saltaron al mar, pues solo tenían unos segundos. El explosivo de Poison Mermaid no era demasiado poderoso…

...pero los barriles de pólvora del _Venganza_ sí. Y había muchos.

Pero esta es una historia que Asunrix aprendería más tarde. Porque el druida ciervo bajó a la bodegas, donde los esclavos estaban siendo atendidos por el sanador del barco, y se dirigió al fondo de las mismas. Allí, encerrado en el calabozo, un malherido unicornio estaba sentado, y Gaia gruñía a su alrededor.

Asunrix abrió la jaula y se metió en su interior, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Dime lo que sabes del ataque a Lutnia.

—¿Y por qué te lo iba a decir, ciervo? Voy a morir pronto, eso es un hecho.

El unicornio sintió que algo le rozaba una pata; una liana había surgido de la madera de _La Sirena_ y se enrolló en torno a la misma, tirándolo al suelo y arrastrándolo hasta que chocó contra los barrotes de la jaula. Se escuchó un chasquido y el unicornio gritó de dolor.

—Respuesta equivocada —murmuró Asunrix, mientras Gaia acudía a su llamada.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Pues gracias por leerme otra vez. La verdad me hacía mucha ilusión escribir otra escena de combate naval con Poison y compañía. Creo que todavía tendré que escribir una última escena en Tortuga antes de regresar a la historia de Aitana y Hope Spell. ¡Paciencia amigos!_

 _Un saludo a todos :)_

 _Respuestas a Reviews:_

 _FHix: ¡Gracias hermosa! Siempre es una alegría que una autora de tu talento me lea. Sería un puntazo si un día me pego un viaje a sudamérica y nos reunimos varios de la banda de El Mundo del Fic (pienso en voz alta)._

 _UnIngenieroMas: Para mi es una alegría hacer cosas que los lectores no se esperen :P. Y tranquilo, yo tampoco la olvido._

 _Desconocido invitado: El mundo que intento escribir es grande, y normalmente ocurren cosas fuera de la vista de Aitana y compañía, aunque no siempre las cuento :D. ESta era una excepción, Asunrix y Poison son personajes que me gustan mucho y tenía ganas de seguir jugando con ellos. ¡Gracias por leerme, amigo!_


	41. Capítulo 40: Germarenia

Dos días después de la batalla naval, cuatro barcos en formación divisaron la isla Tortuga y el puerto que todos los piratas apodaban "Libertad". Las banderas de los navíos ondeando y la tranquila precisión con la que plegaron velas para acercarse con seguridad al muelle mandaron un mensaje claro: Habían salido victoriosos.

Cuando la primera nave de velas negras atracó, la capitana Wrath Shade descendió seguida de cerca por ponis extranjeros, en su mayoría unicornios y ponis de tierra. Hubo una exclamación y vítores entre los habitantes de Tortuga, los cuales escoltaron a los esclavos rescatados a través del puerto; pero hubo un grito y una yegua salió del gentío gritando algo en su idioma natal. Un potrillo galopó hacia ella desde una taberna cercana y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo empapado en lágrimas.

Appet se acercó a los dos y se agachó, susurrando unas palabras; la madre, al principio, abrazó a su hijo aterrorizada, exclamando algo que, aunque no muchos podían entender, era una desesperada súplica. Appet respondió con una cálida sonrisa, y la madre se deshizo en agradecimientos.

Escenas similares se repitieron en torno al puerto a medida que los liberados descubrían que, realmente, volvían a ser libres, que la pesadilla había acabado. Asunrix descendió de _La Sirena_ junto a Poison Mermaid, después de que el último esclavo abandonara el navío.

—Creo que… he aprendido mucho de vosotros, capitana.

—No creas que somos unos héroes, querido. No lo somos.

El druida miró a la elegante pegaso a su lado.

—Los piratas somos gente que cree en la libertad por encima de cualquier cosa. Despreciamos a los esclavistas, a reyes y a tiranos; creemos que todo el mundo debe ser libre para hacer lo que le plazca y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¿La ley del más fuerte? No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso, esta gente no tiene nada.

—Tienen sus vidas. Además, ¿quién eres tú para criticar, Asunrix? —respondió la capitana con un aspaviento—. Quizá vuestra magia os permita la ilusión del orden y la paz, querido, pero no te engañes: Sois los más poderosos en vuestro pequeño rincón del mundo. Tortuga no es tan diferente.

—¡Cérvidas es una nación pacífica, Poison!

—Con uno de los ejércitos más eficaces del mundo. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez por qué los piratas no solemos atacar vuestras naves, querido?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; no muy lejos de ahí, la tripulación del _Relámpago Negro_ desembarcó cuando el último esclavo lo hubo hecho. El capitán Argul observaba la situación en silencio desde el castillo de popa.

—Entonces, ¿qué será ahora de los que hemos liberado?

—Ellos decidirán. Si quieren quedarse, deberán buscar una forma de ganarse la vida en Tortuga o de que un capitán los acepte en su tripulación. Si deciden marcharse, cualquier embarcación que pase cerca del puerto que quieran intentará llevarlos cuando sea posible. Vamos a la taberna, querido, nos hemos ganado unas copas. Y tenemos que brindar por los caídos.

Ambos atravesaron el puerto y, en el camino, los capitanes Wrath Shade, Argul y Santoj se unieron a la marcha; muchos marineros se acercaron para tocarlos, chocar un casco y felicitarlos por su victoria. Pero, frente a la taberna, junto a Appet y Bayhas, un gran grupo de los liberados se habían reunido y los miraron directamente. Un semental se adelantó.

—Nosotros —empezó con un acento muy fuerte y gran dificultad para encontrar las palabras—. Nosotros, gracias. Vosotros… Capitanes, salvar a nosotros.

Por fortuna para todos, los grandes aspavientos y el uso de la mímica del semental ayudaba a compensar su falta de soltura en el idioma Equestre.

—Nosotros juramos pago.

—No quiero tu dinero, poni —gruñó Argul con algo de violencia.

—No. No dinero: ayuda. Nosotros, pescadores —dijo señalando a varios sementales detrás suyo—. Nosotros construir barco, nosotros aprender a pelear. Si vosotros…. Ehm… —Appet se acercó y le susurró algo al oído—. Si vosotros en peligro, nosotros ayudar. Eso juramos, _Ka-tila_ Poison, Argul, Santoj, Wrath. Nosotros juramos. _Esclavo Liberado_.

—¿Esclavo liberado?

—Nombre de barco. Nombre de barco. Nuestro barco.

Los cuatro capitanes se miraron entre ellos hasta que, finalmente, Wrath Shade se acercó al futuro capitán de una nave todavía inexistente y le tendió un casco.

—Bienvenido a Tortuga, capitán. Necesitarás recursos para construir tu nave, y yo podría ofrecer trabajo a algunos de tus unicornios.

—Yo no quiero ningún maldito poni en mi barco —bramó Argul—. Pero mis muchachos pagarán bien por incluir más pescado en el rancho.

—Para el contrabandista, hablar muchos idiomas es importante. Puedo ofrecer un puesto en el _Ritual Resonante_.

—Mi barco está completo, me temo —informó Poison Mermaid—. Pero podríamos conseguir materiales y cañones para el _Esclavo Liberado_.

Mientras los capitanes hablaban con el futuro capitán del _Esclavo Liberado_ ayudados por Appet, Asunrix se retiró a la taberna. Tenía intención de retirarse a dormir pero, nada más poner un casco en el interior, un unicornio de crines naranjas lo interceptó y le puso una bebida en la pata.

—¡Majestad! —gritó Fire Roar, y luego se dirigió a los presentes—. ¡Este tipo, este, el puto amo! ¡Tendríais que haberlo visto, peleando junto a Poison! ¡El puto amo!

Asunrix no pudo evitar soltar una queda carcajada y brindó con el unicornio.

—Pues claro que soy bueno, _plebeyo_. Un respeto.

Hubo una carcajada generalizada por la respuesta y, al poco, la música empezó a sonar. Fire Roar se quedó parado un segundo y, airado, respondió:

—¡Oye! ¡Plebeyo lo serás tú!

* * *

El paisaje pasaba frente a la ventana del tren a toda velocidad, acercándose ya al medio día. El camino hacia el suroeste de Equestria atravesaba varias colinas y pequeñas cordilleras, cambiando el paisaje de los verdes campos de los alrededores de Manehattan a tomos más pardos y amarillentos. A pesar de que el paisaje se tornaba más seco con los kilómetros la temperatura no aumentaba, ya que las grandes montañas coronadas por nieve perenne regulaban el clima a su propia manera.

Aitana y Hope Spell a duras penas habían dicho ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto, y a pesar de que el silencio se hacía bastante pesado por momentos nadie se dignó en romperlo, cada cual enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. Las últimas doce horas habían sido más difíciles de lo que podían expresar con palabras, y las horas confinados en el camarote del tren no ayudaban. Llegó el momento en que Hope habló casi sin pensar.

—Me sorprende que Rise Love quiera ayudar a mi familia. No tiene razón para hacerlo.

La yegua marrón frente a él no respondió, aparentemente concentrada en trastear con todos los cachivaches y mecanismos mecánico-mágicos que formaban sus alforjas.

—Supongo que ella también tiene que haber sufrido algo similar y por eso me ayuda. Es una suerte poder contar con un plan " _b"_.

—Me alegro por ti.

La respuesta tosca y áspera de Aitana no sorprendió en absoluto a Hope Spell. Empezaba a conocerla.

—Aitana, quizá deberías hablar conmigo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Porque ayuda.

Hope esperó unos segundos pacientemente, en los que Aitana pareció finalizar con sus alforjas. Tras cerrarlas y dejarlas sobre el suelo a su lado Hope tuvo la esperanza de que la yegua dijera algo… pero se tumbó sobre el diván y cruzó las patas, mirando a través de la ventana distraídamente. Hope suspiró en silencio y buscó en sus propias alforjas un pequeño tratado de magia para leer. A duras penas había leído unas pocas líneas cuando la Arqueóloga habló.

—Mi madre era… una asesina.

Hope bajó el libro que levitaba frente a él y miró a Aitana intentar decir algo. La yegua cruzó la mirada brevemente con Hope antes de volver a desviarla; parecía costarle un mundo pronunciar cada palabra.

—Cuando murió yo tenía cuatro años; ella cazaba demonios con mi padre y… Luego nos persiguieron.

—¿Por qué?

—Venganza. El líder de ese culto descubrió que yo existía y ordenó ir a por mi. Huimos, muchas veces. A muchos sitios.

Pareció que Aitana iba a decir algo más pero, finalmente, guardó silencio. Mantenía una expresión seria y dura, al menos aparentemente.

—Tu madre… Lo descubriste el día que volvimos de Lutnia, ¿verdad? —Aitana no respondió, no era necesario hacerlo—. ¿Por eso estabas enfadada con tu padre?

—¿Y tú qué vas a saber?

—Desde el día que me reclutasteis no habéis estado juntos en ningún momento. Y ni siquiera te has despedido de él antes de subir al tren.

Aitana pareció molesta que el joven unicornio se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, por lo que giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Hope esperó unos minutos.

—¿Quién era Gilderald?

—Un Arqueólogo, un cazador de demonios. Uno de los mejores.

—¿Y qué era para ti?

—Era…. —Aitana tardó unos segundos en responder—. Un amigo, mi maestro… mi tío.

Hope se quedó sin palabras.

—Aitana…

—Viví con él muchos años, aprendí a cazar demonios con él...

La yegua marrón descargó una pezuña sobre el diván que, por suerte para ambos, estaba acolchado.

—Y ahora esos hijos de puta lo han matado, ¡joder!

Aitana, súbitamente, se encontró rodeada por las patas de Hope que la había abrazado. La yegua se quedó inmóvil y, durante un instante, devolvió el gesto. Sin embargo al poco empujó al unicornio, apartándolo de ella.

—¡Déjame tranquila, hostia!

—No tienes por qué estar sola.

—¡Pues quiero estarlo!

Aitana se levantó de golpe y salió de la habitación, dejando a solas a Hope. Este hizo un ademán de levantarse tras ella, pero lo volvió a pensar y se sentó, suspirando. Rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó el pergamino rojo que les entregó el profesor Pones por la noche. Aitana lo había leído rápidamente y reaccionó con una inusual calma: no gritó, no maldijo, simplemente murmuró "Voy a matarlos", recogió sus alforjas y volvió a la estación para esperar al primer tren.

" _A todos los Arqueólogos:_

 _Si estáis leyendo este mensaje significa que estoy muerto._

 _He estado siguiendo la pista de la Hermandad, y creo haber hallado uno de sus escondites. Ha habido sacrificios en la zona, numéricamente bastante pocos, pero no han sido demasiado sutiles y han llamado la atención a la guardia. He encontrado varios objetos antiguos drenados de magia, apuesto a que es la razón por la que intentaron robar al gran mono azul._

 _Apruebo la teoría de P.P.: Creo que la Hermandad está preparando el retorno de su señor junto a algún gran efecto mágico que le dé ventaja en este mundo. Hay que frenar a estos descerebrados a cualquier precio. Hay que asumir cualquier riesgo para acabar con ellos. Cualquier riesgo para evitar el retorno del Señor de las Sombras._

 _Luchad bien, luchad juntos._

 _Gilderald."_

El mensaje estaba fechado la mañana anterior. Según le habían explicado, los Arqueólogos poseían unos "pergaminos rojos" como ese, en el que mantenían al día lo que estuvieran haciendo o investigando. En el caso de fallecer, esos pergaminos se transportaban al instante hasta otros Arqueólogos. Era el mejor sistema que tenían para saber de la muerte de otros, y también de asegurarse poder continuar con la misión de ser necesario.

El profesor Pones, al entregarles el mensaje, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Twilight Sparkle no llegó a saber lo que decía el pergamino, por indicación expresa de Aitana ("¡No es su puto problema!"). Pero tras saber un poco más de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche con Rise Love, la portadora del Elemento de la Magia les dejó claro que les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, Hope pudo ver en su forma de hablar que todavía estaba procesando lo que había descubierto, intentado cuadrarlo en una explicación que no desafiara todo lo que había dado por cierto durante su vida.

Hope Spell volvió a leer el pergamino rojo… y después lo hizo una vez más, frunciendo el ceño. Había algo extraño en la forma en que estaba redactado. _"Hay que asumir cualquier riesgo para acabar con ellos"…_ ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Aproximadamente una hora después el sonido de una campana anunció que el tren se estaba acercando a su destino. No tardó demasiado Aitana en volver a la sala y recoger sus alforjas en silencio.

—Gracias.

El semental verde se sobresaltó al oír esa palabra y miró a Aitana algo confundido.

—Por intentarlo. Vamos.

El tren frenó en la estación de Germarenia, y nada más abrir las puertas el frío se hizo evidente. Hacía sol, pero el viento arrastraba el frescor de la imponente cordillera sobre la que se alzaba Griffonia, tierra madre de los grifos. Hope se había quedado parado un instante, mirando el paisaje, y cuando quiso darse cuenta Aitana lo había dejado atrás. Era obvio que la yegua sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía.

—Aitana… ¿sabes dónde vamos?

—Sí. Viví en Germarenia durante cinco años con Gilderald.

La yegua marrón no se mostró demasiado proclive a hacer de guía turístico, pero sí que habló con Hope de algunos detalles que le ayudaron a completar lo que había leído sobre esta región de Equestria.

Germarenia, originalmente, era una región de Griffonia fronteriza con Equestria. A medida que esta última se expandía, la ciudad se convirtió en una mezcla de las culturas poni y grifo, habiendo habitantes de ambas razas coexistiendo con armonía. Con cada generación, los Germareanos adoptaron más el punto de vista pacífico de Equestria y, eventualmente, solicitaron formalmente pasar a ser parte del principado, entonces regido por la princesa Celestia en solitario.

Esa mezcla cultural se dejaba ver en la propia arquitectura del sitio: Los edificios blancos, reminiscentes de la majestuosidad de Canterlot, se combinaban con altas torres con puertas y balcones destinados a sus habitantes voladores. Además, al adentrarse en la ciudad atravesaron unas imponentes murallas; sus torres eran altas, de planta redonda, y en cada una podían observarse grandes catapultas. Hope se escamó al ver a varios ponis operar una apuntando… ¡al interior de la ciudad!

El artilugio fue disparado y varias bolas brillantes volaron sobre la ciudad, estallando al poco en unos impresionantes fuegos artificiales.

En la ciudad había mucho movimiento: puestos de comida, mercados y espectáculos varios. La guardia, compuesta a partes iguales por ponis y grifos, patrullaba las calles, y sus miembros iban equipados con ornamentadas armaduras adaptadas a las necesidades de cada raza. Los voladores portaban armaduras mucho más ligeras, una combinación de fibras vegetales y metal, mientras que los ponis de tierra y los unicornios portaban armaduras metálicas que poco tenían que envidiar a la guardia real de Canterlot en protección u ornamentación.

Hope Spell se detuvo un instante mirando hacia una gran torre como hacían todos los presentes; varios ponis y grifos se asomaron al borde de la misma y, con un grito, se lanzaron al vacío. Cayeron a plomo, sin hacer intento alguno por controlar su caída hasta el último instante, cuando desplegaron sus alas y pasaron a poca distancia sobre la multitud en una formación perfecta, levantando gritos sorprendidos y vítores.

—¡Guau! ¡¿Has visto eso?! ¡Ni los Wonderbolts! Aitana, ¿qué se celebra?

—"Germarenia Resistió" —respondió la yegua marrón—. Cuando Germarenia se anexionó a Equestria, Griffonia no lo aceptó y lanzó un ataque. La ciudad resistió durante siete días con sus noches hasta que la Guardia Solar acudió. Hacen espectáculos basados en las unidades militares que conforman la guardia de esta ciudad. No perdamos más tiempo.

A pesar de la petición de Aitana, en la calle frente a ellos había un poco de alboroto provocado por unos potros. Iban "armados" con lanzas de caballería de madera que acababan en bolas acolchadas, y asidos frente a sus pechos tenían escudos que emulaban a los de la guardia solar. De hecho el alboroto vino cuando los dos potros más grandes cargaron contra otros cuatro más pequeños, derribándolos uno a uno y declarándose victoriosos. Por supuesto, los vencidos protestaron que había sido injusto.

Para sorpresa de Hope, notó que Aitana avanzaba con media sonrisa hacia ellos.

—Nada de que ha sido injusto, ¡es que esto ha sido un desastre! A ver, vosotros, haced una línea de escudos aquí…

En unos pocos minutos, la yegua marrón había organizado a tres de los más pequeños con una táctica básica de falange, dejando al cuarto encargado de flanquear al enemigo. Cuando dio la señal para que empezara el combate, el resultado fue muy diferente: los escudos lograron frenar a los dos potros más grandes, y el flanqueador dio buena cuenta de ellos en un momento. Por supuesto, el turno de protestar fue para los mayores en aquella ocasión, pero Aitana no se quedó más tiempo, retomando su camino.

—No sabía que te gustaran los potros, Aitana. Se te da bien.

—Sí —La yegua marrón guardó un extraño silencio durante un instante—, sí que me gustan. Vamos.

Aitana echó a caminar de nuevo pero, cuando Hope intentó seguirla, algo lo golpeó en las patas delanteras. Frente a él, un potro de tierra alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—Perdone señor, ¿es usted Hope Spell?

—Este… Sí, lo soy, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Tengo algo para usted.

El potrillo giró la cabeza y sacó un pequeño bote de cristal que le tendió a Hope.

—Rise Love dice que, si necesita ayuda, lo abra y hable.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…? ¿Rise Love está en Germarenia?

Pero el potrillo, antes de escuchar la pregunta, ya había echado a correr, perdiéndose entre la multitud. El unicornio miró a su alrededor, visiblemente inquieto, y guardó el bote en sus alforjas antes de seguir a Aitana.

Esta dirigió a Hope hacia una zona comercial de la ciudad, donde había mucho alboroto y la fiesta continuaba, y entraron por una puerta bastante pequeña. El ruido enseguida cubrió cualquier otro sonido: se trataba de una taberna que estaba llena hasta los topes de ponis y grifos, bebiendo y celebrando a voz en grito. La yegua marrón se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a una puerta trasera, sacó una llave de sus alforjas y la abrió, indicando a Hope que la siguiera.

Tras ellos quedaron los gritos y la música de la fiesta a medida que descendían unas escaleras hasta el sótano. Una nueva puerta fue abierta por Aitana y entraron en una estancia oscura. La yegua buscó en sus alforjas y sacó yesca y pedernal para encender una vela que había cerca de la entrada. El semental verde se sobresaltó cuando, tras encenderla, decenas de velas y lámparas se encendieron a su vez por si mismas por todas partes. Aitana soltó una risa breve y nostálgica.

—Gilderald es… era un experto en magia rúnica. Siempre le gustaron los objetos mágicos simples.

La casa subterránea en la que entraron era bastante grande, pero parecía angosta debido a la gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos que copaban casi todas las paredes, ordenados a la perfección. Hope no pudo evitar silbar de admiración ante algunos de los tomos que vio a un simple golpe de vista; era obvio que muchos debían ser incunables y algunos formarían parte de bibliotecas de las artes prohibidas de la magia.

—Desde luego no aprendiste a ordenar tu casa de Gilderald, ¿eh? —bromeó él.

La yegua se dirigió a una habitación donde destacaban la gran cantidad de mapas que cubrían todas las paredes. El principal era uno de Equestria, pero también los había del resto del mundo conocido, así como mapas de lugares geográficos concretos: Cérvidas, Germarenia, Canterlot… Aitana los estudió durante unos minutos, fijándose en las distintas marcas dibujadas en los mismos y también en los papeles que había sobre varias superficies. Hope tardó un rato en conseguir averiguar lo que estaba viendo su compañera: Era un sistema de triangulación.

—Parece que Gilderald usaba su magia para estimar las fuentes de poder demoníaco en distintos puntos geográficos y así calcular el origen de las mismas.

—Sí, era su procedimiento más efectivo —añadió la yegua marrón—. Pero parece que este culto cambia de lugar regularmente.

—Además… Parece que estaba preparando un hechizo más potente —comentó Hope al ver unas notas cargadas de runas—. Quizá este culto solo hacía sus rituales durante poco tiempo, por lo que los hechizos rúnicos no tenían mucho margen para estimar la distancia con precisión.

—Debió agotar todas las posibilidades mágicas y luego recurriría a contactos.

Aitana siguió recorriendo la zona buscando más pistas, pero Hope la interrumpió.

—Aitana, algo no encaja aquí.

—Explícate.

—No me hables en ese tono, hazme el favor —respondió Hope antes de continuar—. Según tu padre, Gilderald solo había informado de que tenía "sospechas" de actividad diabolista en Germarenia, pero lo que veo aquí es que ya había confirmado este hecho. ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes? Y su pergamino...

—¿Qué pasa con el pergamino?

—Que suena como si supiera que iba a morir.

—¿Es que no has entendido el objetivo del pergamino rojo?

Aitana le dio la espalda a Hope secamente. El semental no se dejó amedrentar.

—¡Escúchame! Por supuesto que lo entiendo: Un pergamino que se transmite a todos los Arqueólogos si su portador muere, y lo usamos para informar de lo que estemos haciendo para que otro pueda seguir con la misión. Se supone que en ese pergamino debe darnos la suficiente información, pero casi no nos ha dado pistas.

La yegua se giró bruscamente hacia Hope.

—¡¿Y qué demonios quieres decir con eso?!

—¡Que algo se nos está escapando, Aitana!

Tres golpes en la puerta principal interrumpieron la discusión. Los dos ponis se miraron entre sí; Aitana sacó una daga de sus alforjas que asió a su pata delanera derecha, y Hope cargó sus defensas mágicas. Cuando estuvieron preparados, la yegua marrón fue a abrir.

Al otro lado pudieron ver a una poni de tierra que parecía bastante mayor; a Hope, de hecho, le resultó familiar y no supo decir por qué. Tenía el pelaje amarillo, vestía ropas bastante estrafalarias y unas enormes gafas de montura roja cubrían sus ojos. Pudo notar que al instante Aitana se relajaba y se echaba a un lado para dejarla pasar. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Aitana dio un efusivo abrazo a la recién llegada.

—Cuántos años.

—Muchos —respondió la estrafalaria yegua, antes de mirar hacia Hope Spell—. ¿Así que esta es la patética forma de vida que hemos adoptado? Encantada, muchacho.

—Este… encantado —respondió él—. ¿Y usted es…?

Como respuesta, la yegua se quitó las gafas y la ropa que portaba de un solo movimiento con una pezuña; Hope descubrió sorprendido que en realidad era una pegaso. Bajo la ropa portaba un chaleco verde que le cubría la mitad superior del tronco y, de algún lugar, surgió un sombrero salacot que tras dar dos vueltas en el aire, cayó con precisión sobre su cabeza. El semental verde abrió desmesuradamente la boca al reconocerla.

—Da… da… ¿¡Daring Do!?

La aludida sonrió, riendo en voz baja y le tendió una pezuña a Hope.

—La misma, muchacho. Aitana me ha hablado bien de ti. Vaya, no suelo poder descubrirme ante un desconocido, últimamente lo hago demasiado.

—Espera… ¡Claro, tú eres _Dobledé_! Pero… ¿cómo es que…?

—No tenemos tanto tiempo —atajó Daring Do—. Escribo mis novelas para contar al mundo una parte de las cosas a las que nos enfrentamos, y también para no tener que preocuparme por el dinero mientras investigo. ¿Qué habéis averiguado?

Aitana gastó unos minutos en mostrar a Daring Do lo que habían descubierto en la casa de Gilderald. Al acabar la explicación, ambas yeguas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aitana sentenció:

—Hope tiene razón: se nos escapa algo.

—Tiene que habernos dejado algo más —sugirió la pegaso—. Busquemos algún ritual oculto.

—¿Tú también conocías bien a Gilderald?

—Claro que sí, Hope —afirmó Daring, dando un empujón confidente a la yegua marrón—. Gilderald fue nuestro maestro, entrenamos juntas.

Antes de que Daring acabara esa frase, Aitana ya había empezado a buscar por cada recoveco de la casa, a lo que pronto se unió la exploradora. Hope lamentó profundamente no poder preguntar más al respecto… ¡Daring Do era real! Sunny alucinaría si lo supiera…

El rostro del semental se oscureció ante el pensamiento.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos buscando, y ni siquiera los hechizos de detección eran útiles debido a la carga mágica de la casa. Finalmente, Aitana lo encontró: Un pequeño cofre con una inscripción rúnica en su tapa.

—Es imposible abrirlo a la fuerza sin romper el contenido —explicó Daring Do tras examinarlo—. Aitana, tú eres mejor que yo en este tipo de hechizos.

—Es una cerradura mágica, Gilderald repetía siempre: _"Una cerradura rúnica no es estúpida, potra. Dile quién eres y qué haces aquí y si debe abrirse, se abrirá"._

Aitana usó una voz grave y potente para remarcar las palabras de su tío, lo cual provocó una carcajada melancólica tanto en Daring Do y en ella misma. Aitana posó un casco sobre la tapa del cofre y murmuró:

—Me llamo Aitana Pones; soy hija de Roy Pones, y discípula de Gilderald. Y estoy aquí… porque Gilderald está muerto.

Las runas sobre el recipiente brillaron y, al momento, la tapa se levantó. Dentro del pequeño cofre había un pergamino que Aitana tomó y desplegó sobre una mesa para que todos pudieran leerlo.

" _Al que haya acudido:_

 _Apuesto a que eres Aitana y, probablemente, Daring Do. Si estáis leyendo esto es que estoy muerto. Os entrené bien._

 _El culto que se ha instalado cerca de Germarenia no es de la Hermandad: Es un culto que sirve a otro señor del Tártaro, parece ser un adversario del Señor de las Sombras. No quise compartir esto por los medios habituales; entre el engaño del pergamino ciervo y el ataque a Aitana en los Reinos Lobo… Es posible que estemos siendo espiados._

 _He ido a investigar. Se mueven mucho, pero he averiguado que su actual escondite está en la zona rural de Germarenia, en una granja situada a tres kilómetros al oeste de la salida occidental._

 _Hasta siempre,_

 _Gilderald."_

Nadie dijo nada durante unos instantes tras leer la nota. Aitana, finalmente, recogió sus alforjas y sentenció:

—Amigos de la Hermandad o no, voy a matarlos a todos.

La yegua marrón se dirigió hacia la salida sin invitar a Daring Do o a Hope a seguirla. La pegaso se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Hope Spell, hay algo que debes saber de Aitana —dijo Daring cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿El por qué es como es?

—Sí. Especialmente, debes saber cómo obtuvo su Cutie Mark.

Ambos echaron a caminar tras la yegua marrón, sabedores de que esta no iba a esperarlos.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Me ha costado sentirme satisfecho con este capítulo: Han sido muchos cambios de escena y ambiente, y en este la historia se ha vuelto bastante tristona y melancólica._

 _En el fondo me gustaría perder un poco más de tiempo explicando cómo es Germarenia y demás, pero es que aquí no hay un tiempo de descubrimiento como pasara en los Reinos Lobo o en Cérvidas: Aquí están yendo al grano, y desviar la vista de este hecho me parece contraproducente._

 _Desde luego, escribir toda la historia de Aitana Pones me está suponiendo un reto creativo excepcional._

 _Un abrazo y gracias por leerme y dejar vuestros comentarios :). Y un saludo muy grande a UnIngenieroMás, a Typezoolid y a Fhix, que no hay un solo capítulo en que no me dejen un comentario._


	42. Capítulo 41: Hija de una asesina

Daring do, vestida nuevamente como A. K. Yearling, fue la primera en salir de la taberna que daba acceso a la casa de Gilderald, seguida por Hope Spell. En la calle el festejo seguía, y un creciente clamor ensordeció cualquier otra conversación. El semental verde escuchó el pesado galopar de dos ponis; uno de los mismos, embutido en una ornamentada armadura de metal y oro, pasó frente a él lanza en ristre y, con un impresionante choque, impactó contra otro poni de tierra igualmente equipado.

Uno de los contendientes se vio incapaz de mantener el equilibrio tras el golpe y, tras unos instantes de dar traspiés, cayó violentamente al suelo. Los ponis y grifos que observaban la justa ovacionaron, aplaudieron y golpearon el suelo ante la impresionante demostración, mientras algunos se acercaban a ayudar al caído a levantarse.

Daring Do llamó la atención a Hope, y ambos rodearon a los ponis para seguir a Aitana, que se dirigía hacia el oeste.

—¿Qué piensas de Aitana?

—Es una yegua difícil de tratar. Creo que… pretende estar sola incluso cuando necesita ayuda. Y usa su mal genio para protegerse.

Hope temió haber dicho algo algo incorrecto, pero no apreció ningún tipo de enfado bajo las estrafalarias gafas que disfrazaban a Daring.

—Ella y su padre fueron perseguidos por un gran culto diabolista durante años, intentaron huir muchas veces pero siempre los atrapaban. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, Aitana decidió no volver a correr, y su tío Gilderald accedió a entrenarla como cazadora de demonios. Por aquel entonces yo ya estaba siendo entrenada por él.

—¿Y por qué decidiste tú…?

—No estamos hablando de mi —cortó la yegua tajantemente.

—Perdona. Sigue, por favor.

Mientras caminaban y se alejaban del gentío, Hope pudo apreciar mejor la arquitectura del lugar: Una perfecta combinación de los estilos grifo y poni, con multitud de monumentos que conmemoraban eventos históricos y bélicos. De hecho las estatuas de la avenida principal narraban la historia de la ciudad sin palabras.

—¿Sabes el significado de su marca?

—Sí —respondió Hope—. Es un antiguo símbolo arcano, "El ojo llameante" o "Sello Arcano"; se puede utilizar para proteger lugares de la influencia de seres malvados, o para atrapar a estos.

—Protección, perfecto. Después de entrenar durante un año con Gilderald y conmigo, ella y su padre volvieron a Manehattan para instalarse y volver a hacerse visibles.

—¿Hacerse visibles? No te sigo.

—Dejó que los diabolistas volvieran a encontrarla.

* * *

 _Un semental se arrastraba por el suelo, gimiendo y aterrorizado. Sus patas traseras se negaban a responder, pues el virote de una ballesta se hallaba incrustado en la base de su columna; sus patas delanteras acababan en unas garras infernales que usaba para intentar salvar la vida mientras murmuraba plegarias a su oscuro señor._

 _No muy lejos de él, uno de sus compañeros emitió un grito ahogado cuando un nuevo virote le arrancó la vida. Otro diabolista invocó los poderes de su señor, pero algo se acercó rápidamente. No llegó a apreciar lo que ocurrió, sí que pudo ver cómo una joven yegua marrón giraba sobre sí misma y hundía una daga en el corazón del servidor del Tártaro._

 _El semental siguió arrastrándose, e hizo lo imposible por huir cuando escuchó a la yegua acercarse a él sin prisa. Sintió un golpe en el costado que lo obligó a girar y, sobre él, pudo verla: Era una poni de tierra realmente joven, a duras penas acababa de abandonar la adolescencia. Tenía la pata delantera derecha cubierta de sangre, y un fuego mágico había calcinado parte del pelaje sobre su lomo, sin llegar a herirla. Su morro era más oscuro que el resto de su pelaje y sus crines tenían mechones grises y púrpura. Lo que más le chocó es que aquella yegua ni siquiera tenía Cutie Mark._

— _Tú_ … _tú no puedes ser Dawn Hope, ¡no es posible! ¡Solo eras una potra, no sabías luchar!_

 _La aludida bajó la cabeza hasta mirar al diabolista directamente a los ojos._

— _Las tornas han cambiado —dijo—, y tú, bastardo hijo de mil infiernos, vas a decirme quién os ha enviado._

* * *

—Buscaba venganza… —concluyó Hope Spell.

—No del todo. En realidad buscaba acabar con la persecución, detener a los diabolistas. Pero la cosa fue mucho más allá.

A medida que se alejaban del centro las calles se volvieron más silenciosas y menos concurridas, y las construcciones bajaron varios pisos de altura, dejando pasar el relente que bajaba de las montañas cercanas. Hope es encogió por el súbito frío.

—Supongo que Aitana ya te habrá comentado algo como que no hay salvación posible para los diabolistas, ¿verdad? —Hope asintió—. Esa es… su forma de lidiar con lo que ocurrió después.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, solo un diabolista que ya haya vendido su alma está perdido. Antes de eso, tienen salvación, se puede evitar que caigan; puedes hacerles ver en qué mundo están cayendo y evitar que hagan un pacto en primer lugar.

—Espera… ¿qué hizo Aitana?

—Los mató a todos, Hope —respondió Daring Do en voz baja—. A todos.

El semental verde balbuceó al intentar encontrar unas palabras, por lo que la yegua a su lado añadió:

—Yo estuve ahí, los mató a todos: A los líderes del culto, a los cultistas, a los que ya habían recibido poder desde el Tártaro… y también al resto. A todos, incluso cuando ya se habían rendido, incluso a los que no habían llegado a hacer un pacto con el Tártaro. Uno a uno, no dejó a nadie con vida.

Hope Spell sacudió la cabeza, intentando asumir lo que eso significaba. ¿Aitana había asesinado a inocentes? ¿Por qué clase de persona había renunciado a su familia?

—Creo que Aitana perdió la cabeza cuando encontró el último reducto de aquel culto —explicó Daring Do—. En algún momento de aquella matanza obtuvo su cutie mark.

—Por favor, para —pidió Hope Spell—. ¿Por qué me estás contando esto? ¡Yo me he unido a vosotros para luchar contra…!

—Baja la voz.

—Perdón… —continuó Hope en voz baja—. Me he unido a vosotros para luchar contra las artes prohibidas, para evitar el retorno del Señor de la Sombra. ¿Me estás diciendo que he dejado a mi familia por… esto?

—No. Aitana luchará contra la Hermandad, dará su vida por detenerla si hace falta. Te digo todo esto por una razón: ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá aquí cuando encuentre al culto que ha asesinado a Gilderald?

Ambos guardaron silencio al ver que Aitana, varios metros por delante de ellos, se había detenido. Estaban frente a la muralla que rodeaba toda la ciudad, justo en la salida occidental.

—¿Ya os habéis puesto al día? —murmuró Aitana agriamente—. Necesitamos un plan para acabar con este culto.

—Podríamos vigilar la zona, ver cómo se mueven y decidir luego.

—No, no tenemos tiempo para eso —atajó Hope Spell—. Gilderald ha escrito que este culto se mueve mucho, si esperamos perderemos la pista. Necesitamos información.

La yegua marrón bufó y rodó los ojos.

—¿Y cómo propones que la consigamos?

—Tu padre dijo que, en una de sus cartas, Gilderald explicaba que había habido desapariciones y que habían llamado la atención de la guardia. Empecemos por ahí: descubramos dónde han ocurrido las desapariciones exactamente. Tenemos hasta la noche, no se arriesgarán a capturar a alguien de día.

—¿No dices que no hay que perder tiempo? ¡Ahora dices que perdamos varias horas!

Hope se detuvo un instante y miró a Aitana fijamente.

—Estás ofuscada por la muerte de tu tío. Sabes perfectamente que meternos a ciegas en la guarida de unos diabolistas está destinado al fracaso.

—Estoy con Hope Spell en esto —añadió Daring Do—. Necesitamos información.

—¡Pues vosotros dos haced lo que queráis! —gritó Aitana—. Voy a meterme ahí dentro sola si hace falta y mataré hasta el último miserable diabolista que encuentre.

La yegua de tierra se giró y echó a caminar hacia la muralla, pero no llegó a andar mucho. Daring Do trotó a su lado y la tocó en el costado; cuando Aitana se giró, la pegaso le pegó un preciso casquetazo en la mandíbula. Aitana se echó hacia atrás, aturdida, pero antes de que llegara a defenderse un segundo golpe le hizo perder el sentido.

Probablemente la imagen habría sido menos impactante de no ser porque Daring Do todavía portaba su disfraz de A. K. Yearling. Esta miró a ambos lados para ver si la habían visto, recogió a Aitana sobre su flanco y echó a andar por un callejón secundario, seguida por Hope Spell.

—Pero… ¡Daring, cuando Aitana despierte va a estar fuera de si! Cuando te vea…

—Que lo intente —sentenció la pegaso amarilla—. Ella será mejor investigadora que yo, pero jamás me ha podido en una pelea, ni me podrá ahora. Escucha Hope, a mi se me da mal la ciudad, demasiados años en la selva. Encárgate tú de encontrar la información.

—No será fácil, no tengo mucha idea de leyes y no creo que me den los datos fácilmente.

—Recuerdo que Gilderald era muy amigo de un sargento de la guardia Grifo de la ciudad. Golberk creo que se llamaba, pregunta por él.

—Entendido, volveré antes de que anochezca.

—Te esperaremos en aquella taberna de allí —dijo Daring Do señalando un edificio con la cabeza.

Hope Spell asintió y echó a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Aitana abrió los ojos sintiendo el dolor sordo del golpe en la mandíbula y se levantó rápidamente. Estaba sentada en una taberna bastante cutre, donde ponis y grifos bebían y charlaban sin alzar demasiado la voz.

Frente a ella vio a una yegua embutida en un disfraz estrafalario.

—¡¿Qué cojones has hecho?!

—Salvarte la vida —respondió Daring Do, arrojando algo sobre la mesa. Una jarra de sidra se deslizó sobre la misma hasta detenerse frente a la yegua marrón—. Bebe.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

—Hora y media, más o menos.

Aitana miró incrédula a su amiga. Esta rió en voz baja.

—Puede que te haya drogado con cierta planta selvática que conozco.

—¡Podríamos estar ahí ya, podríamos haber…!

—Muerto por seguir a una estúpida que no está pensando con claridad. Hope Spell tiene razón y lo sabes.

—¿Dónde está?

—Consiguiendo información. Relájate y echa un trago, tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Aitana acabó cediendo y bebió intranquilamente. Daring Do la observó por encima de sus gafas falsas; de un hueco de los enganches de sus alforjas había salido la maldita brújula rota que albergaba al lich, quedando esta colgando al cuello de Aitana.

—Me enteré de lo de Lutnia. ¿No van a dejarte volver a intentarlo?

—No. Ese idiota de Solnes me ha echado bajo amenaza de muerte.

—Buff… tú mejor baza en años arrebatada. Quizá deberías buscar la forma de esconderlo.

La yegua marrón sacudió la cabeza y bebió un trago antes de responder.

—No. Es demasiado peligroso, si lo encuentra alguien…

—Aitana, maldita sea, estuviste a punto de caer en los Reinos Lobo. Tuviste muchísima suerte de que esa pirata supiera reconocer una posesión y cómo liberarte.

—Cometí un error, ¿vale? Lo liberé varias veces para combatir, y luego perdí el control.

Daring Do negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes resistirlo para siempre, Aitana.

—No voy a arriesgarme a dejarlo por ahí y que alguien lo encuentre. No puedo arriesgarme.

Daring Do no añadió nada más. Poco después la puerta se abrió y al momento reconocieron a Hope Spell; la luz anaranjada del exterior era signo de que estaba atardeciendo. Tras el semental verde apareció también un grifo vestido con galas de la guardia. De pelaje y plumas blancas y azuladas, no era demasiado alto ni grande, pero sí que se le notaba entrenado. Hubo varios de los clientes de la taberna que observaron sorprendidos al guardia.

—¡Hola! Este de aquí es el capitán Golberk, de la guardia grifo.

—A ti te recuerdo —dijo, señalando a Aitana—. Tú eres la sobrina de Gilderald. Y tú…

Daring Do miró a ambos lados antes de retirarse ligeramente el sombrero y las gafas para que el capitán la reconociera. Este se sentó, emitiendo una queda carcajada.

—Sabía yo que no podía ser casualidad que compartieras nombre y aspecto físico con el personaje. ¿Estáis seguras de que Gilderald está muerto? —todos asintieron—. Maldita sea… Sabía que estaba persiguiendo a los responsables de las desapariciones, pero no esperé que pudieran con él.

—¿Qué sabes de las desapariciones, Golberk?

—Que un grupo de locos ha estado secuestrando y asesinando a gente; según Gilderald podría tratarse de un culto demoníaco. No sé demasiado del tema, Gilderald prefirió mantener a la guardia al margen. Solo le di datos de las desapariciones para que pudiera encontrar a los responsables.

—¿No le ayudasteis más? ¿No fuisteis a la guarida del culto? —dijo Aitana con más violencia de la necesaria.

—No. No somos soldados, solo guardias de ciudad. Por más tradiciones militares que tengamos, somos una ciudad pacífica.

—Nosotros iremos tras ellos —aclaró Daring Do—. ¿Sabéis cómo o por dónde han estado actuando?

—Desde que Gilderald desapareció no han vuelto a actuar.

Hubo un instante de silencio en la mesa.

—¿Significa eso que ya se han marchado?

—Lo desconozco —respondió Golberk—. Es la primera vez en décadas que algo así ocurre en Germarenia, nunca antes había ayudado a Gilderald con sus investigaciones.

—¡Entonces ya podríamos estar ahí! —exclamó Aitana levantándose—. No hemos hecho más que perder tiempo.

—Aitana, espera —la interrumpió Hope—. ¿Cómo ocurrieron las desapariciones exactamente?

—Todas igual: Un joven, grifo o poni, macho o hembra, saliendo de fiesta por cualquier taberna. Conocían a un desconocido y decidían irse por voluntad propia y nunca se les volvía a ver.

—¿Algo extraño en los testimonios?

—Sí, sí que lo había. Varios amigos de las víctimas decían haber olvidado parte de la noche, y no fueron capaces de darnos demasiada información.

—Magos negros —murmuró Hope Spell—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Un guardia grifo apareció muerto hace varias noches. Fue como si…

Hope esperó pacientemente a que el capitán encontrara las palabras. Parecía visiblemente afectado.

—Es como… si hubiera envejecido varias décadas en una noche. No pudimos ni enseñarle el cadáver a la familia

—Nigromancia.

Aitana tardó pocos segundos en hablar.

—Golberk, vamos a ir a por esta gente.

—¿Necesitáis algún tipo de ayuda?

—No —atajó Aitana—. Alguien que no esté entrenado contra estas cosas puede volverse en nuestra contra en el peor momento. Si necesitamos tu ayuda te avisaremos.

—Bien. La guardia vigilará la ciudad, si no volvéis en unas horas iremos a investigar. Buena caza.

Con esas palabras, Golberk se levantó y salió de la taberna. Las dos yeguas esperaron unos segundos antes de hacer lo propio.

* * *

La salida oeste de la ciudad daba directamente a una gran explanada que llevaba, tras unos pocos kilómetros, a la ladera de las grandes montañas que servían como frontera de Griffonia. Las granjas se alternaban, cada cual especializada en un tipo de cultivo: Cereales, frutas, hortalizas… En conjunto creaba un bonito contraste de colores con el atardecer, ya que el sol ya se estaba ocultando tras la cordillera.

—Daring, Aitana, vosotras conocéis mejor que yo esta zona, ¿qué otras ciudades cercanas hay?

—Ninguna —respondió Daring Do—. Germarenia está bastante aislada del resto de metrópolis de Equestria, la ciudad más cercana sería montaña arriba, adentrándose en Griffonia. ¿Por qué?

—En otras palabras, si la situación se saliera realmente de control, Germarenia sería el objetivo del Tártaro, ¿verdad?

—No se saldrá de control —respondió Aitana—. Vamos.

Siguieron andando en dirección de la granja que dejara Gilderald señalada pero, al poco tiempo, Hope se detuvo al sentir un cosquilleo mágico.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—Mis hechizos de detección, estoy… sintiendo algo.

El semental verde se concentró en lo que su magia trataba de decirle; era todavía un novato en ese tipo de hechizos, pero había estudiado mucho al respecto. La sensación que lo embargo fue de temor acompañada por el olor de la tierra quemada.

—Demonios del fuego —susurró.

—¿Te refieres a un portal?

—No. Hay demonios físicos por aquí.

—¿Estás seguro?

El semental titubeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Creo que será mejor que asumamos que tengo razón y nos preparemos para lo peor.

Aitana, finalmente, metió su pata derecha en un hueco de sus alforjas y la sacó con la espada de su madre asida a la misma. Daring Do se quitó el disfraz de A.K. Yearling aunque, sorprendentemente para Hope Spell, esta no tomó ningún tipo de arma.

La granja a la que llegaron no parecía abandonada, como habrían esperado, si no todo lo contrario: Estaba bien cuidada y limpia. Los tres Arqueólogos se ocultaron entre las plantas cultivadas y observaron durante unos minutos, sin llegar a ver movimiento alguno. Cuando la noche empezaba a caer notaron que nadie encendió ninguna luz dentro de la casa.

Daring Do fue la primera en avanzar, volando a baja altura hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió sigilosamente y, tras unos segundos de escrudiñar el interior, indicó a Hope y Aitana que era seguro. La ilusión de que era una simple granja murió al instante cuando entraron al recibidor.

—Celestia bendita… ¿sentís eso también?

—Sí. Magia demoníaca. Hay una ventana al Tártaro aquí dentro.

—Deben haber hecho un ritual ocultador para que no pudiéramos notarlo antes —señaló Aitana—. Es casi tan fuerte como la que se abrió en los Reinos lobo.

Hope Spell levantó una pata pidiendo silencio; a los pocos segundos pudieron oír movimiento y un sonido metálico en una sala contigua. Aitana hizo indicaciones para que Hope la acompañara mientras Daring vigilaba. La sala a la que entraron era la cocina, desordenada y saqueada, pero relativamente intacta, y no tardaron en volver a oír movimiento tras los armarios y muebles de la despensa.

Tras intercambiar una mirada, Hope conjuró en silencio mientras Aitana se preparaba para combatir; todos los muebles se abrieron de golpe, y en seguida se escucharon unos gritos histéricos sobre los que resonó la voz de un semental joven.

—¡Por favor, no! ¡Por favor!

—¡Salid de ahí si queréis vivir!

Una yegua y un semental obedecieron la orden de Aitana y salieron de sus escondites; eran jóvenes, no mucho más que Hope Spell, y parecían realmente aterrorizados, mirando en todas direcciones buscando más peligros. Hope Spell notó con su magia que irradiaban una ligera aura demoníaca.

—Quiénes sois, qué hacéis aquí y qué ha pasado.

—Nosotros….

—¡Hablad!

El grito de Aitana seguido del amenazador sonido de su espada al recolocarse hizo que los dos retrocedieran.

—¡Soy Dapper Mark y él es Onix Pot! —gritó la yegua al ver que su compañero se bloqueaba. Se trataba de una pegaso gris de crines verdes—. Por favor, solo queremos volver a casa, no somos…

—¿Mis enemigos? —concluyó Aitana por ella—. Eso lo decidiré yo, no tú. Empieza a hablar.

Dapper Mark fue la que pareció mantener la suficiente calma para hablar con Aitana; Hope pudo observar cómo su compañera y maestra parecía desquiciada, casi como si fuera a saltar sobre los dos en cualquier momento.

—Fuimos… Un adorador de Baraz nos contactó y nos ofreció ayuda. Nuestro amigo está enfermo, muy enfermo, y nos ofreció salvarle la vida a cambio de que _creyéramos_.

—¿Baraz? ¿Es el demonio al que adoran en este culto?

—Sí —respondió a la pregunta de Hope—. Solo sé su nombre.

—¿Aceptásteis salvar a vuestro amigo a cambio de sacrificar a otros inocentes?

—¡Aitana, tranquila!

La aludida avanzó unos pasos hacia Dapper Mark, la cual retrocedió hasta topar con un mueble con sus flancos traseros.

—¡Eso es lo que no sabíamos, lo juro! ¡Sólo nos hablaron de creer, no sabíamos lo que pasaría después!

—Puedo sentir el Tártaro en vosotros.

Onix Pot, el semental unicornio de pelaje blanquecino y crines azules saltó y se puso frente a su compañera.

—¡Por favor, escucha! ¡Hicieron un ritual para que habláramos con Baraz, por eso debes sentir lo que sea que sientes en nosotros! ¡Él nos prometió salvar a nuestro amigo, pero no aceptamos el trato!

—¡Oímos los gritos, las almas atrapadas! —gritó Dapper con lágrimas en los ojos—. Y él… Celestia… ¡nos susurró en la mente, nos ofreció poder, inmortalidad y salvar a nuestro amigo! Pero tenníamos que… que…

—¡Que matar! —concluyó Onix—. ¡Teníamos que matar a alguien, y no aceptamos! Los seguidores de Baraz nos atraparon y encerraron, ¡íbamos a ser sus siguientes sacrificios!

—Pero fueron atacados, no sabemos por quién, estábamos encerrados. Y cuando llevábamos mucho tiempo en silencio conseguimos escapar, pero llegásteis vosotros y nos escondimos.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Aitana dejó de avanzar.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Cuándo fueron atacados?

—No… no estoy segura —respondió Dapper, dubitativa—. Estábamos en el sótano, creo que debió ocurrir hace un día o así. Hemos escapado hace muy poco, pero os vimos llegar y nos escondimos.

—¿Visteis a alguien cuando escapásteis?

—No… pero oímos movimiento en la sala de la _ventana_ —explicó Onix—. Así la llamaban ellos, es donde… _hablamos_ con Baraz.

—Y no había nadie.

—¿Había algún cadáver?

Onix y Dapper intercambiaron una mirada antes de negar a la vez.

—Ninguno —respondió el semental—. Pero salimos directamente, quizá estaban en otra estancia…

—Hay… tres estancias en el sótano: La principal es el altar, donde… creo que ahí hacen los sacrificios. Luego está la mazmorra, justo al lado, y al fondo está la sala de la ventana. Es donde hablamos con Baraz.

—¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

—Creo que sí —respondió Capper—. Han agrandado el sótano ellos mismos, es bastante obvio, tienen que haber tardado bastante. El dueño de esta granja es parte del culto, por eso nadie notó nada raro.

Hope Spell miró de reojo a Aitana, dándose cuenta de la contradicción respecto a las notas de Gilderald. Sin embargo, si la yegua marrón se percató del hecho, no lo hizo evidente. El semental verde sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando vio la mirada cargada de frío odio en los ojos de su compañera, y cómo esta avanzaba hacia los dos desdichados.

—Gracias por la información, cultistas.

—¡Aitana, no, son inocentes, para!

—¡Por favor, solo queremos salir de aquí, no aceptamos ningún trato! ¡Nos engañaron!

En un instante, Aitana estaba sobre tres patas y la espada de su madre se desplegó hacia adelante con un terrible chasquido metálico; una detonación mágica de Hope Spell empujó a la Arqueóloga hacia atrás, alejándola de sus víctimas.

—¡Daring, ayuda!

Antes de que Hope gritara, la intrépida exploradora ya había acudido. Cargó contra Aitana y, tras un instante de forcejeo, la acorraló contra una pared. Era evidente que, a pesar de todo, la yegua marrón no quería dañar a su amiga.

—¡¿Qué cojones haces?! ¡Son demonologistas, tú también lo sientes!

—Hope Spell, lanza un exorcismo o algo así. Si dicen la verdad, debería limpiar todo resto de magia demoníaca de ellos.

El aludido asintió y empezó a conjurar al instante. El calor de la magia blanca combatió la sensación de temor e inquietud propias de la magia del Tártaro, y una luz blanquecina cubrió a Capper y Onix durante unos segundos. Cuando el hechizo finalizó, la presencia de la ventana al Tártaro volvió a hacerse presente, pero todo resto de magia demoníaca desapareció de la pareja.

A su espalda, Daring Do dejó a Aitana, la cual miró a un lado mientras murmuraba "serán la excepción".

—Escuchad, quiero que volváis a Germarenia —dijo Hope dirigiéndose a Onix y Capper—. Encontrad al capitán de la guardia Golberk y explicadle lo ocurrido aquí. No se lo digáis a nadie más.

—Sí, ¡sí, lo haremos! Gracias, ¡gracias!

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa, manteniéndose alejados de Aitana en todo momento. Esta salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras que daban al sótano sin dar tiempo a los otros Arqueólogos a confrontarla por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué esperamos? Vamos.

A medida que bajaban la presencia de la Ventana la Tártaro se hizo más fuerte, pero el sótano al que llegaron parecía simplemente una despensa típica de una granja. Tuvieron que buscar un poco para hallar una puerta escondida tras unas cajas.

—¡Por Celestia! —exclamó Hope al abrirla—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—Muerte. Cadáveres. Vamos.

Las escaleras descendientes se abrieron a una estancia mucho más grande; tal como habían explicado Capper y Onix, era obvio que esa sección había sido excavada hacía relativamente poco. En el centro del lugar había un pentagrama tallado en el suelo y, en el interior del mismo, un altar negro se alzaba; a un lado había una puerta abierta. Hope se asomó a una pesada puerta que había abierta a un lado de la sala, descubriendo la celda que habían mencionado Capper y Onix. En el interior, dos pares de grilletes encadenados a la pared habían sido forzados, y los restos de magia de la cerradura indicaron que fue el unicornio quien abrió la puerta.

—Algo no va bien… —murmuró Aitana mientras Hope regresaba—. ¿Dónde están los sacrificios?

—Esto no cuadra con lo que decía Gilderald —observó Daring Do—. Si se movían tan a menudo, ¿cómo tuvieron tiempo de preparar esto? Un altar así no se prepara a toda prisa.

—Quizá tenían varios refugios preparados, y se iban moviendo entre...

Daring Do desplegó un ala, indicando a los otros dos que se detuvieran y guardaran silencio. Sin decir una palabra, señaló hacia una apertura en una pared; Hope Spell tragó saliva y se situó tras Aitana cuando esta tomó posición. Agachados y casi en total silencio, los tres se deslizaron a la sala que se abría frente a ellos.

Hope Spell hizo un auténtico esfuerzo por no hacer ningún ruido cuando vio el primer cadáver.

Había ponis por todas partes y algún grifo; todos en el suelo, inmóviles, y tanto el olor de la muerte como el poder del Tártaro embargaban el lugar. La sala era ancha y alargada y, al final de la misma, un coro de susurros imposibles sonaba, deslizándose como una corriente de locura desde un arco de obsidiana.

Una figura imponente se alzaba frente al mismo. Hope Spell sintió la adrenalina en el estómago. La visión del gran grifo frente a la Ventana la Tártaro le trajo recuerdos del demonologista que casi lo mató en Lutnia, pero en esa ocasión estaba mejor preparado para enfrentarse a un hechicero infernal.

Decidido a dar lo mejor de si mismo miró a sus dos compañeras… que, para su sorpresa, se levantaron con la confusión reflejada en el rostro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tú… ¿no estás…?

El gran grifo se giró hacia las dos yeguas; su pelaje era marrón, y sus plumas de un imponente degradado marrón y dorado; una gran cicatriz cruzaba su rostro de pico aguileño, y portaba una ristra de pergaminos asidos en una correa sobre el pecho. El grifo puso una garra a la que le faltaba un dedo sobre la ventana al Tártaro, y habló con una voz grave y potente.

—¡Sabía que me encontraríais! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, querida sobrina!

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Sorpresa._

 _Aquí he puesto un pequeño guiño a Star Wars: "Otra patética forma de vida". La expresión "bastardo hijo de mil infiernos" y el nombre del demonio "Baraz" son mi guiño a unas novelas algo desconocidas: 'La leyenda de Isthelda', escritas por Eugenia Gala. Si no me equivoco se pueden encontrar gratuitamente por Internet._

 _Un saludo y gracias por leer, como siempre :)_

 _Respuestas a los reviews:_

 _SR. Atomo: Jeje, la buena de Gentle Colors también juega en una liga completamente diferente. El mundo de Parallel Stories es muy distinto del del Aitana, creo que esta no tendría muchas posibilidades contra la unicornio bicolor :D_

 _Fhix: ¡Y a ti por leerme, otra vez! "The shit is about to hit de fan", como vas a ver :)_

 _UnIngenieroMas: No estés triste, hombre. ¿Ves? Y no estaba muerto, no, no... ¡Estaba de parranda!_


	43. Capítulo 42: El fin de la esperanza

Gilderald avanzó unos pasos alejándose de la ventana al Tártaro, dejando que la luz purpúrea de la misma recortara su figura frente a los tres ponis frente a él.

—¡Sabía que me encontraríais! —exclamó—. Si de algo estoy orgulloso, es de que os entrené muy bien a las dos.

Hope se mantuvo agachado en un rincón oscuro, sin entender demasiado bien qué estaba ocurriendo. _"Un Arqueólogo jamás es demasiado precavido"_. Desde su posición estudió uno de los cadáveres cercanos, y no tardó en confirmar que se trataba de un demonologista, a juzgar por las marcas rituales bajo el pelaje.

—Tito, qué… ¡Qué cojones ha pasado! —gritó Aitana—. Recibimos tu pergamino, ¡creímos que habías muerto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Por qué recibimos tu pergamino? Tuviste que engañar al hechizo para que te creyera muerto, o no se habría transportado —observó Daring Do, quien durante un ínfimo instante miró hacia donde se escondía Hope—. ¿Qué está pasando, Gilderald?

—Tan observadora como siempre, Daring Do.

—Es obvio que a estos los has matado tú —continuó la aventurera pegaso—. Son cultistas, todos ellos, y han muerto tanto por magia como por arma blanca.

—¡Por favor, Daring, casi suena como si me estuvieras acusando!

—¡No me toques el hocico! —gritó Aitana—. ¡He corrido aquí pensando que unos bastardos te habían matado, y apareces tan campante! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto, por qué tuviste que falsificar tu muerte?! ¡¿Qué nos estás ocultando?!

Gilderald se detuvo a pocos metros de su sobrina y alzó una garra sobre la que apareció una llama, iluminando la estancia.

—Estamos perdidos.

El gran grifo caminó de lado a lado de la sala, dejando que la luz de la llama iluminara todos los cultistas que, aparentemente, había matado él mismo.

—Explícate, Gilderald.

—¡Ja! ¿De verdad no lo veis? El _secreto_ ha caído, las artes prohibidas vuelven a ser conocidas por más que Luna y Celestia se nieguen a verlo; la Hermandad es mucho más poderosa de lo que creéis, está presente en todo el mundo y los pocos cultos que han sido destruidos no son más que la punta del iceberg. Nuestra lucha se ha vuelto inútil, no podemos ganar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Aitana—. Tú mismo nos enseñaste mil veces que siempre hay una forma de vencer al Tártaro, que siempre puede devolverse a cualquier demonio al infierno del que haya salido.

—No podemos ganar luchando igual que hemos hecho siempre —aclaró Gilderald—. Por eso… he pensado en un plan alternativo. Un plan que nos permita frenar al Señor de las Sombras antes de que regrese.

Daring Do notó que pisaba algo pegajoso; en el suelo había restos de sangre que surgían de los múltiples cadáveres y recorrían la sala, trazando un camino hacia la ventana. La pegaso sintió que se le helaba la sangre con la realización.

—¿Qué has hecho, Gilderald? —susurró lentamente.

—¿No lo entendéis? ¡La propia Zecora habló con él, el Señor de las Sombras ya estuvo en este mundo! Y hace muy poco que fue derrotado por última vez, se preparó por si su ultimo retorno fracasaba, la propia Hermandad se preparó para esa eventualidad, ¡y ha allanado su camino para su asalto final al mundo de los vivos!

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Cuándo apareció el Señor de las Sombras, dónde lo hizo?!

El gran grifo emitió una carcajada grave y divertida ante la confusión de Aitana.

—¡Es un auténtico genio! ¡Un nombre tan evidente que nadie ha sabido ver de quién se trata! Veréis: el Corazón de Cristal no podrá salvarnos otra vez.

Las dos yeguas no dijeron nada durante un instante hasta que Aitana habló.

—¡¿El Rey Sombra?! ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

—¡El Rey Sombra! —confirmó Gilderald—. Un maldito genio: un gran señor de la oscuridad, el terror, la dominación y la tortura; un maestro del engaño que ha hecho creer al mundo que solo es un mago oscuro de excepcional poder. La fachada perfecta para que nadie piense en él, para que nadie vea la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad?

—¡Que sabía que fracasaría en conquistar el Imperio hace unos meses! ¡Sabía que con toda probabilidad el Corazón lo devolvería al Tártaro! ¡Y ahora está preparando su último regreso, aquel con el que el Tártaro conquistará el mundo!

—Pero, ¡podemos evitarlo! —gritó Aitana—. Sabes que es posible, la guardia está entrenando en la lucha contra demonios, el Imperio de Cristal se está preparando para cualquier eventualidad. ¡Podemos evitar su regreso! ¡Tú mismo le has enseñado la verdad a Twilight Sparkle! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

—¡Porque tienes razón, la tuviste desde que intentaste contar la verdad sobre la guerra de Unicornia! El mundo debe recordar, pero aunque lo haga… No podemos evitar el retorno de Sombra, no si no cambiamos la estrategia.

Gilderald se alejó de sus dos ex-discípulas para acercarse de nuevo a la ventana. Los susurros de locura que surgían de la misma parecieron volverse más intensos ante su cercanía.

—Todo está preparado, Aitana. La Hermandad lleva años preparándose para esto, tú misma lo viste en los Reinos Lobo. Ahora solo están ultimando los últimos detalles, no podemos evitar su regreso desde este mundo.

—Tú… —continuó Daring Do—. Tú has matado a todos estos cultistas. ¡Los has _sacrificado_ a Baraz!

—¡Baraz es el enemigo de Sombra! —gritó Gilderald con violencia, y las llamas se expandieron desde su garra hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo—. ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme Daring Do! ¡Estoy sacrificando mi propia existencia por este mundo! Dándole poder, Baraz podrá competir contra Sombra, ¡puede evitar el fin del mundo!

—¡Te has convertido en su cultista, en lo mismo contra lo que has luchado toda la vida!

—¡Hay que conocer a tu enemigo y adaptarse a él! ¿Qué mejor forma de acabar con el peligro del Tártaro? ¡Dejar que sus grandes señores luchen entre ellos!

Aitana bajó la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente, murmurando "no, no, no" cada vez. Las llamas que cubrían a Gilderald se apagaron hasta volver a la misma garra con la que las había convocado.

—¿Cuánto hace desde que… sirves a Baraz?

—¿Servir? No le sirvo, es una colaboración; hemos colaborado desde poco antes de que surgiera el Imperio de Cristal. Ataqué un culto pequeño y Baraz me habló cuando fui a destruir la ventana.

Una risa que bailaba en un delicado equilibrio entre el sarcasmo y la insania surgió de Aitana Pones; esta tardó unos momentos en conseguir pronunciar unas palabras humedecidas por las lágrimas.

—Eres tú… Maldito estúpido, eres tú.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡Tú eres el topo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú eres el infiltrado! ¡Has fallado a todo lo que nos enseñaste, a todo lo que una vez supiste, a todos nosotros! —gritó la yegua marrón fuera de si—. ¿No lo ves? ¡La Hermandad sabía quién era yo y dónde encontrarme en los Reinos, sabía que teníamos contactos con los ciervos y se adelantaron a nuestros movimientos! ¡Tu señor Baraz es un servidor de Sombra, y tú le has dado todo lo que necesitaba saber!

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Sí que lo es, joder, piénsalo por un puto momento! —respondió la yegua marrón a gritos—. ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, llevan mucho tiempo preparando esto! ¡Qué conveniente que atacaras un culto vulnerable y te dieran la información que necesitabas, que te hablaran de Sombra antes de su regreso! ¡Qué conveniente que un señor del Tártaro aceptara hacer tratos con un Cazador de Demonios!

—Eso no es así…

—¡Cómo explicas si no el ataque que recibí yo anoche mismo! ¡O que supieran que Daring Do iba a estar en el Imperio de Cristal y montaran toda una operación solo para que creyéramos que habíamos arrebatado un pergamino a la Hermandad, solo para que nosotros mismos lo descifráramos por ellos! ¡Tu señor ha sacado la información de tu mente, le has dado a la Hermandad todo lo que necesitaba!

Gilderald se giró alternativamente a las dos yeguas y a la Ventana a su espalda.

—Eso no… no puede ser cierto, Aitana. Baraz ha prometido que…

—Te ha engañado, Gilderald —interrumpió Daring Do—. Ha usado tu miedo y tus esperanzas contra ti, como hacen todos los demonios. Te ha hecho traicionarnos y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

—No… ¡No, no! ¡NO! —exclamó el gran grifo, llevándose una garra al rostro—. ¡Eso no es posible, no lo es! ¡Os equivocáis, estoy salvando el mundo, os estoy salvando a todos!

—¡Cálmate, Gilderald! —gritó Daring Do—. ¡Te está volviendo contra nosotras, no se lo…!

—¡Vosotras os habéis vuelto contra mi! —gritó el viejo cazador de demonios, y sus ojos brillaron por la magia que tomó su ser—. ¡Os iba a ofrecer ayudarme, uniros a mi causa, pero sois parte del problema!

—Solamente un cultista habla en términos tan absolutos.

El crujir de la madera y la cuerda al tensarse subrayó aquellas palabras; Aitana había sacado su ballesta plegable de las alforjas y ya la tenía preparada para disparar. Su rostro estaba desencajado, la ira, el dolor y la incredulidad pugnando por ganar terreno el uno sobre el otro. Gilderald observó a su sobrina y todo sonido proveniente de la ventana al Tártaro desapareció, sumiendo la sala en un tenso silencio.

—¿Tú vas a hablar de absolutos, Dawn Hope? —susurró, un susurro que resonó en la mente de los mortales presentes—. ¿Tú que asesinas a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino, cultista o no?

—No he matado jamás si no era necesario.

—¡Sigues engañándote a ti misma! Tarde o temprano lo verás, Dawn Hope, comprenderás a cuántos inocentes has asesinado, y eso te destruirá.

—Ya no me llamo así.

—Yo estuve ahí…

—¡Cállate! ¡Nos has traicionado, has traicionado a todo por lo que luchamos!

Daring Do avanzó junto a Aitana y apartó la ballesta que esta ya estaba levantando.

—Aún estás a tiempo —dijo—. Reniega de tu señor, evita caer en sus garras. Todavía podemos detener a la Hermandad, pero este no es el camino.

—Te equivocas, Darin Do, este **es** el camino. Voy a usar a Baraz para que compita contra Sombra, evitaré que regrese al mundo y así salvaré millones de vidas. Uníos a mi, ¡o apartaos de mi camino! Yo mismo os entrené: conozco vuestras capacidades, vuestras técnicas y estrategias, ¡y soy mucho más poderoso de lo que he sido jamás! ¡Baraz me ha hecho mejor, pero sigo siendo libre, no soy un simple cultista! ¡Soy YO el que salvará al mundo del Rey Sombra!

El gran grifo rugió mientras se ponía sobre dos patas y echaba ambas garras a los lados, llamando a todos los poderes con los que había hecho un trato. El fuego innatural del Tártaro acudió a su llamada y lo rodeó; cuando echó las garras hacia adelante, una columna de llamas se formó frente a él y engulló la zona donde estaba su sobrina. Solo pudo ver a Daring Do saltar hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque...

...y algo le hizo impacto en el torso, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sintiendo un profundo dolor miró confundido a su pecho, donde el asta de madera de un virote sobresalía. Frente a él, el fuego mágico se extinguió y pudo ver que, junto a Aitana, un unicornio de pelaje verde menta estaba en pie. Incluso estando tan cerca de la ventana al Tártaro, pudo sentir el calor de la magia blanca.

Aitana bajó la ballesta.

—Nunca dejes que vean tus intenciones —susurró ella con la voz trémula—. Es la primera lección que me enseñaste.

En el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, una risa oscura resonó desde detrás del grifo que ya caía sobre sus patas delanteras, luchando por respirar. Gilderald se quedó paralizado frente al arco de obsidiana, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el terror tomó su rostro. Los susurros que surgían de la ventana al Tártaro se volvieron más violentos por momentos, y la luz purpúrea del interior del arco pareció cubrirse con una sombra que observaba desde el otro lado.

— _Me has servido bien, mortal._

Una voz imposiblemente grave sonó desde todas partes al mismo tiempo.

— _Y ahora me servirás una vez más, siendo el huésped de mi súbdito, Baraz._

—¡Tito, no!

Aitana intentó galopar hacia Gilderald, pero no llegó lejos. La ola de poder demoníaco recorrió la estancia como un viento aterrador, empujando a la yegua de tierra hacia atrás y obligando a Daring Do y Hope Spell a ponerse a cubierto. El gran grifo cayó completamente al suelo con un silencioso grito de terror y dolor, llevándose las garras a la cabeza.

—¡Gilderald, resiste!

El gran grifo alcanzó a levantar la vista hacia su sobrina para gritar algo que solo ella entendió. Con un nuevo grito y una nueva ola de poder demoníaco, el pelaje de Gilderald se empezó a volver completamente rojo; un fuego impío cubrió toda la sala y se lanzó contra las dos yeguas, consumiendo los cadáveres de los cultistas en el proceso. Pero las llamas se detuvieron abruptamente cuando chocaron contra la magia blanca de Hope Spell.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Marcháos, yo lo contengo!

—¡No! —gritó Aitana—. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

—¡No podemos hacer nada por él!

Mientras Hope detenía el infierno frente a él, una deflagración de llamas se produjo a su espalda; una monstruosidad deforme de fuego, piedra y carne surgió del suelo rugiendo. Daring Do reaccionó al instante, atacándolo con algún arma que sacó de su chaleco y devolviéndolo al infierno del que había salido.

Pero entonces una nueva deflagración se produjo en las cercanías, otro demonio apareció de entre las llamas… y Hope supo lo que estaba viendo. Sus hechizos gritaron que cada vez había más demonios en la cercanía, que sus números aumentaban rápidamente.

—¡ES UN PORTAL! ¡Baraz ha abierto un portal, tenemos que salir de aquí!

—No —murmuró Aitana incoherentemente—, no podemos…

—¡Tenemos que matar a Baraz, es la única forma! —gritó Daring.

—¡No podemos con él! ¡Hay que volver, hay que advertirles! ¡SACA A AITANA DE AQUÍ!

Daring Do asintió y tomó a su compañera la cual, tras unos instantes, galopó tras ella hacia la salida. Hope las escuchó alejarse y, por el sonido, dedujo que estaban abriéndose paso a espadazos contra algún demonio. Frente a él, hubo movimientos entre el fuego, enormes criaturas que surgían del mismo e intentaban atravesar su barrera mágica para atacarlo.

Un enorme rugido retumbó por toda la estancia, haciendo temblar la propia tierra bajo los cascos del semental. Allá donde antes estuviera Gilderald un mar de llamas se alzaba y, sobre el mismo, un ser descomunal anunciaba su llegada al mundo. Hope Spell apreció los grandes cuernos que cubrían su cabeza, así como los enormes brazos que podían abarcar toda la estancia de lado a lado; todo el lugar empezó a temblar y el techó se resquebrajó.

Hope Spell concentró toda su magia; su barrera defensiva se rompió y el mar de llamas empezó a cerrarse sobre él; justo antes de ser devorado por el mismo, hubo una detonación mágica y el semental se teletransportó.

* * *

Lo primero que se escuchó que alterara la animada celebración de la ciudad fue la advertencia de un guardia sobre la muralla oeste. Las órdenes siguieron al mismo, llamando a equipos de sanitarios y demás, y pocos minutos después fueron los gritos alarmados de ponis y grifos que se acercaron a ver qué ocurría. El capitán de la guardia Golberk voló hacia la salida oeste de la ciudad. En la oscuridad podía ver cómo una granja a pocas millas de la muralla estaba en llamas, y que el fuego se estaba expandiendo mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Tres ponis llegaron a la entrada de la muralla y Golberk bajó a recibirlos inmediatamente.

—¡Vosotros tres! ¡¿Qué está pasando, qué ha ocurrido?!

—¡Cuidado!

Algo enorme se echó sobre los recién llegados: cuadrúpedo, fuerte… y no era de ese mundo, con grandes colmillos que cubrían una boca desproporcionada que emanaba fuego con el rugido que emitió. Aitana Pones se giró rápidamente y su espada brilló en la oscuridad cuando trazó un amplio arco con la misma; el demonio de la destrucción cayó pesadamente al suelo, se sacudió durante unos instantes y, finalmente, se consumió en un charco de llamas.

—Que… ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es un… un demonio del fuego —murmuró Daring Do—. Un gran señor del Tártaro, Baraz, está invocando un ejército, es… Es muy poderoso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado ahí, qué podemos hacer?!

Al ver que ninguna respondía, Hope se adelantó, hablando entre jadeos. Un corro de gente se reunió en torno a la conversación, tanto ciudadanos como miembros de la guardia.

—Un gran señor del Fuego y la Destrucción ha engañado a Gilderald para volver al mundo; ahora mismo está invocando un ejército para alimentar a sus huestes y afianzar su poder en el mundo.

—¿Alimentarlas con qué? ¿Con carne?

—Con miedo, muerte y destrucción. Y Germarenia es el único objetivo a su alcance.

Hubo gritos de miedo y confusión entre la muchedumbre, y el pánico hizo presa de los presentes. Gritos, órdenes e histeria se convirtieron en una cacofonía ensordecedora mientras Golberk intentaba poner calma. Hope miró a su alrededor: Aitana y Daring parecían intentar decir algo, pero la situación las superaba.

Tomando una decisión, Hope se teleportó a lo alto de una muralla y usó su magia para amplificar su voz.

—¡Escuchad! La situación es mala, pero no está perdida. ¡No son inmortales, acabáis de verlo, y podemos aguantar! ¡Esta ciudad tiene grandes murallas, tendremos que resistir hasta que el demonio Baraz salga a la luz! ¡Cuando lo devolvamos al infierno todos sus demonios se irán con él!

—¡Tiene razón! —Daring Do alzó el vuelo y se puso junto a Hope Spell, levantando algunos comentarios sorprendidos por ver al personaje de novela—. Tenemos que obligarlo a salir, acabar con él y esta pesadilla terminará.

—¡¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?!

Desde la muchedumbre varias personas gritaron.

—¡Hace siglos que la guardia no planta batalla!

—¡El Tártaro arrasó con los Reinos Lobo y ellos son guerreros! ¡No tenemos posibilidades!

—¡Tenemos que huir, tenemos que escapar!

Una tercera figura voló y se posó junto a Daring Do y Hope Spell. El capitán de la guardia Golberk hizo que la muchedumbre le prestara atención con su sola presencia.

—¡Basta! ¡En terreno abierto seremos presas fáciles! ¡Tenemos que aguantar, hay que defender Germarenia! ¡¿Acaso habéis olvidado qué día se celebra hoy?! ¡Hace siglos, contra todo pronóstico, una ciudad más pequeña de lo que hoy somos y menos defendida, resistió el asalto del ejército de Griffonia! ¡Durante una semana resistió, durante una semana luchó, y eso es lo que celebramos hoy!

Golberk caminó por la muralla mientras hablaba. Más y más ponis y grifos se arremolinaron para escucharlo.

—¡¿Y qué recordamos hoy de ese día?! ¿Recordamos la muerte, el sufrimiento, el miedo y la duda? ¡No! ¡Hoy recordamos dos palabras: "Germarenia resistió"! ¡Y hoy volveremos a hacer historia! Porque dentro de cien años, cuando contemos a nuestros nietos lo que pasó esta noche, solo diremos: "¡Germarenia resistió, una vez más!". ¡Guardias, organicen el reclutamiento y formación de milicias, y que todo el mundo acuda a las casas de la guardia donde os darán instrucciones!

Mientras el gentío empezaba a seguir las instrucciones, Golberk se giró hacia Hope spell y lo tomó por la cabeza con una garra.

—Y tú vas a explicarme cómo vamos a sobrevivir a esto —susurró—. ¿Dices que si aguantamos, el demonio que dirige todo esto saldrá y podremos matarlo? ¿Cuánto tardará en atacarnos?

—Solo sé que si conseguimos matarlo, no podrá invocar más demonios —explicó, apartándose del grifo—. Creo que esperará a tener bastantes demonios como para asaltar la ciudad, quizá tengamos un par de horas.

—Pero no es fácil matarlo —interrumpió Daring Do—. Se regenerará demasiado rápido para que las heridas normales le afecten; hay que acabar con él de un golpe rápido y decisivo.

—Encargáos vosotros de eso —ordenó Golberk—. Hay algunas familias fuera de la ciudad, tenemos que traerlas, y yo tengo que organizar la defensa. Que Celestia nos proteja...

—Daring Do, ayuda a traer a los granjeros —dijo Hope con un tono mucho más autoritario del que pretendía—. La guardia necesitará ayuda si aparecen demonios.

Sin esperar respuesta, el unicornio verde bajó la muralla hasta encontrarse con Aitana; la yegua marrón estaba caminando en círculo, murmurando para si misma y mirando al suelo.

—Aitana, quiero que vayas al cuartel y enseñes a los guardias cómo matar demonios, ¿de acuerdo?

—...por qué cojones lo hizo...

—Aitana, necesito que te centres, escúchame.

—Él pudo decírnoslo, pudo advertirnos... No lo entiendo, no... Joder, ¡Joder! No lo entiendo…

—¡Escucha, tienes que parar, sé que tu tío acaba de morir, pero…!

—¡¿Muerto?! ¡Lo he tenido que matar! Era un demonologista, él ha causado todo esto… ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?! ¡Joder, por qué no…!

El semental verde llamó a la magia y un golpe telequinético impactó a Aitana en la cara.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Si quieres llorar o gritar, si quieres maldecir al mundo hazlo, pero no ahora! ¡Mira a tu alrededor, aquí hay miles de personas que necesitan ayuda! ¡Corre a la guardia y enséñales a luchar contra el Tártaro! ¡No puedo hacer esto solo, te necesito haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer!

Aitana se llevó un casco a la mejilla donde la había golpeado y una ligerísima sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—Je… No hace tanto le dije eso mismo a una amiga.

—Entonces entiendes por qué lo digo —Hope puso un casco sobre el hombro de su compañera—. Vamos a patear a esos demonios, demostremos a Baraz que este es nuestro mundo.

—Vale… vale —asintió la yegua haciendo esfuerzos por seguir calmada—. Ese bastardo hijo de mil infiernos se arrepentirá de haber venido.

Aitana galopó hacia una calle cercana pero, antes de perderla de vista, Hope la llamo

—¡Oye! Cuando esto acabe, invito yo a la primera ronda.

—No llegarás a la tercera, chaval.

Diciendo eso, la yegua marrón echó a correr y se perdió por una calle cercana. Hope pudo ver a través de la puerta oeste cómo el fuego que había empezado en la granja donde estaba el culto se expandía y se… _movía_. En la oscuridad era difícil ver qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente. En ese instante de soledad sintió cómo el miedo lo invadía, y notó que le temblaban las patas. A su alrededor, los civiles corrían a sus hogares, y otros lo hacían hacia las murallas.

—Yo no debería estar dando instrucciones...

El semental verde se quedó varios minutos intentando calmarse, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se percató de que el movimiento que le rodeaba había pasado del caos a la coordinación: Varios ponis subieron a las murallas con maderas y muebles para construir puestos de tiro para los ballesteros; un carpintero grifo, ayudado por dos unicornios, colocó una mesa de trabajo cerca de la muralla y empezó a afilar los virotes romos que hasta entonces se usaban solo en las fiestas populares; algo más lejos, un grupo de soldados de tierra organizaba a varios voluntarios en una milicia improvisada; sobre sus cabezas, grupos de pegasos y grifos volaron al exterior a toda velocidad para rescatar a los que intentaban llegar a la seguridad de las murallas.

—Celestia bendita... Es la guerra, realmente es la guerra... ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Hope Spell usó su magia de golpe al recordar algo; un pequeño bote salió de sus alforjas y levitó hasta estar frente a sus ojos, momento en el que quitó el tapón de corcho que lo sellaba. Un humo verdoso y negro surgió del mismo y se arremolinó frente a él.

—Que lo abra y hable… —recordó—. Rise Love, soy Hope Spell. Germarenia está bajo ataque, un gran señor del Fuego y la Destrucción ha surgido en las granjas del oeste. La población se está refugiando en la ciudad, vamos a resistir. Necesitamos ayuda, no sé cuánto tiempo aguantaremos.

La nube mágica se arremolinó una vez más y salió volando hacia la oscuridad del cielo. Hope se quedó quieto, sin saber qué más hacer; los guardias corrían hacia la muralla, reforzando puertas y subiendo ballestas y otras armas a distancia; muchos ciudadanos parecían haber tomado armas para unirse a la defensa, y pudo ver a sanitarios correr o volar hacia distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Súbitamente alguien se acercó galopando hacia él. Se trataba de una yegua regordeta de pelaje naranja y crines naranjas y amarillas; llevaba unas extrañas alforjas al lomo, y sobre su cabeza destacaban unas gafas de soldador. Su marca era una hélice.

—Aff… aff… Oye… tú… ¿tú sabes qué está pasando, me han dicho? ¿Dicen que hay un bicho gordo viniendo?

—Sí y sí. Un gran demonio que hay que destruir rápido.

—¡Vale, perfecto! Me llamo Foolhardy Gears*, no preguntes por qué pero... ¿ves esa catapulta de fuegos mágicos? —dijo, señalando a una en la muralla oeste—. Puedo convertirla en una balista.

—¿En una qué?

—¡Una balista! ¡Una ballesta muy grande que dispare lanzas con mucha fuerza! ¿A que es útil? Ya lo sé, es que soy la mejor inventora que existe, ¡y eso que improvisé el prototipo a partir de un lanza-redes que llevé para luchar contra una reina oscura!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que…?

—¡Sí, sí, como lo oyes! Es que primero inventé una catapulta portátil para la fiesta del Solsticio de verano, pero entonces apareció mi amiga Grauj que no es una poni, es una loba, y la profesora encontró un libro oscuro que le sorbió el seso...

—Eh… vale, pero…

—...el caso está que después de hacerle tragar ciencia con mis linternas de los Pony-Scout, pero me desmayé por culpa de su magia de esa bruja, pero mi amiga Ivy Leaf dijo que teníamos que ser una manada, así que fuimos con Grauj al norte donde había una vieja salvaje que le dio una poción que…

—¡Ya, vale, ya lo entiendo! —gritó Hope Spell para parar la verborrea de la hiperactiva yegua—. ¿De verdad puedes convertir esas catapultas en balistas? ¿Te dará tiempo?

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó sacando pecho—. Además he traído mi equipo portátil de carpintería y metalurgia, ¡sabía que me sería útil!

—¿Que sabías que te…? Mira, da igual, ¡es útil, por favor, hazlo! ¡Empieza con la de la muralla oeste! Ahí hay un carpintero, quizá él pueda ayudarte.

—¡Sin problema! Si tengo tiempo de montar otra, ¿dónde lo hago? ¿En otra muralla?

—¡No! No… hazlo…

Hope se quedó en silencio un momento viendo cómo los soldados de tierra enseñaban a un grupo de voluntarios formaciones básicas de falange. Estaban en la calle principal, y su linea cubría casi todo el ancho de la misma; al mismo tiempo, un grupo de ciudadanos construía una barricada en la entrada de la calle.

—Al final de la calle principal. Móntala al final de la calle principal.

Foolhardy Gears pareció confusa por un segundo, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Bueno, tú cazas demonios, yo soy inventora. ¡A tus órdenes! ¡Me pongo a ello!

Mientras la extraña yegua echaba a correr hacia las murallas, Hope Spell se permitió dejar un hueco a la esperanza. Quizá todavía pudieran salir victoriosos de la batalla por Germarenia. No muy lejos de ahí vio a un pequeño grupo de unicornios.

—¡Vosotros, venid aquí! ¿Sabéis algo de magia rúnica?

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _*Foolhardy Gears es un personaje de los fanfictions "Los peligros de la civilización" y "La maldición de Mountain Peak", escritos por Unade como secuelas a mi fic "Hermanas de la tormenta". Podría haberme inventado que tenían ya las balistas como un mero espectáculo y tal, pero me pareció más gracioso sacar a esta inventora loca. Además de que me iba a dar más juego._

 _También hay dos guiños a unas novelas poco conocidas llamadas "La Llamada de Isthelda", escritas por Eugenia Gala._

 _Y por cierto, en este capítulo he metido un guiño enorme a Star Wars. ¿Quién lo ha visto? :D_

 _Un saludo y gracias por leer._


	44. Capítulo 43: La batalla por Germarenia

Potentes coces echaron abajo las tablas habían sellado las ventanas y puestos de tiro de torres y murallas por siglos; la torre de vuelo fue despojada de tenderetes turísticos para dejar sitio a armas, armaduras y a los escuadrones aéreos. El hospital de la ciudad rebosaba de actividad mientras organizaban el traslado de enfermos y se preparaban para recibir a los heridos, grupos de unicornios recorrían las calles trazando líneas de runas y conjurando sobre las mismas, y los que no podían o no querían luchar reforzaban puertas y ventanas a contrarreloj.

Las lanzas, flechas y otros proyectiles eran transportados por voluntarios a todos los puntos de defensa; todos los carpinteros y artesanos de la ciudad se habían volcado en afilar las armas romas de exhibición, mientras los vecinos construían bloqueos en las calles más pequeñas con todo mueble que pudieran encontrar.

En el exterior, una yegua galopaba hacia la ciudad con un potrillo a su espalda, mientras otro un poco más mayor intentaba seguirle el paso. Detrás de ellos algo enorme los perseguía, podían escucharlo correr y rugir, y estaba cada vez más cerca. Sobre ella, iluminada por las llamas de las granjas que ardían en la oscuridad, una pegaso se lanzó en picado hacia el demonio. La madre escuchó una orden gritada desde encima suyo y se puso sobre dos patas, agradeciendo a Celestia cuando dos grifos la tomaron a ella y a sus hijos para llevarlos de vuelta a la ciudad.

Daring Do voló hacia atrás una vez la familia estuvo a salvo y, desde la altura, observó el infierno que se estaba desatando. El fuego de cada demonio se confundía en la noche como un único gran incendio de llamas, rugidos y criaturas imposibles. La exploradora voló de vuelta a la ciudad cuando el demonio que había esquivado intentó matarla con su fuego.

Frente a la casa de la guardia, una yegua arengaba a los soldados frente a ella; portaba un escudo pesado cubierto con telas, al igual que el resto de la guardia, que prestaba atención a sus explicaciones. Una vez más, les recordó que los demonios eran tan mortales como cualquier poni, y que el miedo era la mejor arma del Tártaro. Un grifo anciano salió del cuartel y habló con Aitana, la cual lo siguió de vuelta al edificio.

Y, sobre la muralla, Hope observaba el ejército demoníaco que se estaba desplegando a no demasiada distancia intentando por todos los medios controlar su propio miedo y nerviosismo. Desde que había avisado del ataque, más y más ponis se habían acercado a preguntarle sobre cómo combatir a los demonios, tareas que realizar y demás. Pero más importante, había tenido que acercarse él mismo a tranquilizar a soldados y voluntarios que estaban sucumbiendo al miedo y la desesperanza. Y no hacía falta ser un genio militar para saber que, si desfallecía, si mostraba duda, el delicado equilibrio moral de los defensores podría venirse abajo. _"Hace dos semanas solo era un estudiante, y ahora esta gente me está siguiendo… Que Celestia me ayude."_

El capitán de la guardia, Golberk, llevó volando y se posó junto a Hope Spell.

—He mandado un mensaje a la Guardia Solar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar? —susurró Hope.

Golberk no respondió a esa pregunta.

—Toda la ciudad está ayudando —observó Hope—. Para no haber librado ninguna batalla en siglos, todo el mundo parece saber qué hacer.

—Las leyendas juegan en nuestro favor. Todos los Germarenios se crían con historias de cómo resistimos, de cómo se organizó la defensa, y de cómo los civiles ayudaron también. Pero…

El grifo se quedó en silencio durante un segundo en el la sombra de la duda pasó sobre su rostro. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con la voz firme y fuerte, dejando que todos lo oyeran.

—Resistiremos. Germarenia volverá a resistir. ¡Sargentos!

Dos ponis de tierra y un unicornio con galones militares respondieron a la llamada y se acercaron.

—Este unicornio es Hope Spell, un cazador de demonios. Ustedes darán las órdenes en mi ausencia, pero sigan su consejo cuando sea posible.

—¿Yo? Pero…

—No te estoy poniendo al mando, Hope —expuso el capitán grifo—, pero tu experiencia será muy bienvenida —después se agachó susurró—. No muestres duda, muchos se están fijando en ti.

El semental verde sintió un nudo en el estómago; él mismo había pensado en la necesidad de mostrarse firme, pero ver su pensamiento confirmado por Golberk no fue precísamente tranquilizador. Hope tomó aire y, mirando al grifo a los ojos, exclamó:

—Será un honor —durante un instante temió que hubiera sonado demasiado teatral, pero siguió adelante—. Sargentos, recuerden a los defensores que los demonios, en este mundo, son tan mortales como nosotros. Buscarán alimentarse de nuestro miedo y sufrimiento, no podemos rendirnos, tenemos que resistir a cualquier…

El discurso de Hope se vio interrumpido cuando hubo un rugir tan grave que hizo temblar las propias murallas; los demonios, en la lejanía, respondieron rugiendo a su vez, y la aterradora magia del Tártaro barrió Germarenia como una corriente de aire ardiente. Las llamas que ardían en la oscuridad empezaron a desplegarse rápidamente hacia la ciudad.

—¡Ya vienen!

—¡Mantengan posiciones! Voy a unirme al escuadrón aéreo, os confío las murallas.

—Las murallas resistirán, capitán —respondió uno de los sargentos.

El capitán, de un fuerte aleteo, se dirigió a la torre de vuelo, y los sargentos se repartieron en varios puntos de la muralla. El terror antinatural del Tártaro se empezó a hacer presente con más fuerza por momentos, pero Hope decidió no usar su magia para combatirlo; iba a ser una batalla larga, necesitaba reservar fuerzas. Alguien lo llamó a la espalda y le pasó una ballesta y un carcaj de virotes.

Un soldado grifo, con los ojos abiertos como platos, retrocedió un paso ante los monstruos que se acercaban en la oscuridad. Un poco más allá, la misma pegaso gris de crines verdes que escapara del culto a Baraz, Onix Pot, posó su ballesta en el suelo y, apoyándose sobre la misma, suplicó una plegaria a Celestia con la voz trémula. Y Hope sintió su propio miedo: el miedo lógico a la muerte y el sufrimiento, y también ese terror antinatural del Tártaro capaz de arrancar el valor de cualquiera que no lo conociera. A lo lejos podía escuchar las arengas de los sargentos, pero sus palabras eran ininteligibles.

Por más que le pesara, aquella sección de la muralla era su responsabilidad.

—¡Escuchad! ¡Ese miedo que sentís no es natural, es un efecto de la magia del Tártaro, una ilusión! ¡No permitáis que os domine! ¡No deis la victoria a los demonios tan fácilmente!

Ya podían escuchar el temblor del pesado galopar de los monstruos sobre la tierra; las llamas que estos emitían estaban cada vez más cerca, y ahora podían distinguir claramente la fauces desde las que emanaban, acercándose y rugiendo.

—¡Da igual lo grande que sea, da igual lo terrible que parezca, todos los demonios pueden morir! ¡Son demonios de la destrucción, son estúpidos y cargarán de frente, no conocen otra estrategia!

Todos los defensores a su alrededor cargaron las ballestas y las colocaron en los soportes que los civiles habían preparado; Hope hizo lo propio. Escuchó un galope a su espalda y vio a la inventora Foolhardy Gears correr hacia la calle principal. Sobre la muralla, dos guardias se afanaban en cargar la balista que esta había improvisado a partir de una catapulta. Onix Pot respiró hondamente y se levantó mientras cargaba su ballesta con determinación.

—¡Esos demonios no se conformarán con la ciudad, torturarán y matarán a todo aquel que capturen! ¡No podemos rendirnos, no podemos fallar, por todos los que dependen de nosotros! ¡Germarenia debe resistir!

—¡Y resistirá!

—¡Germarenia resistirá!

Estas últimas palabras las gritaron los defensores más cercanos, y pronto fueron coreadas a lo largo de todas las murallas. Los primeros seres infernales ahora estaban lo bastante cerca para poder apreciarlos; muchas criaturas diferentes, algunas grandes y otras pequeñas, pero todas tenían características comunes: enormes dientes y garras, casi todas emitían un fuego impío por las fauces, y sus cuerpos mezclaban caóticamente el pelaje con las llamas y la roca.

Una orden fue gritada y una lluvia de virotes recibió al ejército de Baraz; los demonios cayeron ante la andanada, muchos de ellos consumiéndose en charcos de llamas y regresando al infierno del que habían salido. Un poderoso chasquido resonó sobre el clamor de la carga y un enorme demonio, mucho más grande que sus hermanos, cayó con una lanza incrustada en el flanco.

Varios defensores rugieron victoriosos al ver a tantos demonios caer bajo sus proyectiles. Pero hubo un grito de alarma un instante antes de que una yegua junto a Hope cayera de la muralla. El semental verde miró al cielo y gritó "¡A cubierto!"

* * *

El infierno se había desatado frente a la ciudad; desde la torre de vuelo el capitán Golberk podía ver que las filas de enemigos se expandían cientos de metros hacia la oscuridad. A su lado, Daring Do observaba la misma escena.

—Celestia bendita, son miles. Tenemos que acabar con Baraz.

—No podemos —respondió Golberk con inquieta tranquilidad—. Si es tan grande como dice Hope Spell deberíamos poder verlo desde lejos, así que debe estar escondiéndose. No podemos intentar encontrarlo por pura suerte en la oscuridad.

—¡Capitán! ¡Voladores!

Desde su posición vieron como varios defensores de la muralla caían o eran alzados a las alturas por unas criaturas voladoras. Golberk gritó una orden y se ajustó el casco.

—¿Seguro que no quieres una armadura, Daring Do?

—Seguro —aseguró esta, sacando sendas espadas cortas de un bolsillo del chaleco demasiado pequeño como para albergarlas.

—Bien. ¡Escuadrón alfa, zona norte; beta, zona sur; nosotros tomaremos el centro!

—¡Señor, sí señor!

Los tres escuadrones de pegasos y grifos por igual se lanzaron al vacío desde las múltiples aperturas de la torre. Manteniendo la formación se dejaron caer hasta pocos metros por encima de los tejados de las casas de la ciudad, desplegaron las alas y trazaron un vuelo horizontal hacia la linea de batalla.

Decenas de criaturas se estaban lanzando contra los defensores; algo más pequeñas que un pegaso adulto, tenían alas y, a diferencia de sus hermanos de tierra no parecían tan deformes. Sus patas superiores acababan en garras afiladas, y, al ver al escuadrón de Golberk acercarse, alzaron el vuelo y escupieron rápidos proyectiles de fuego hacia ellos. El capitán gritó una orden y la formación de rompió para esquivar el ataque.

Daring Do pasó a toda velocidad junto a un diablillo y lo apuñaló en pleno vuelo, chochando después contra un segundo que no pudo resistir su embestida. A su lado, Golberk acabó con otra criatura de un hachazo y destruyó el ala de una segunda con la garra libre, dejándola caer hacia el ejército del Tártaro. Manteniendo la inercia, el escuadrón volvió a formar y maniobraron para hacer una nueva pasada. Daring Do echó en falta al menos a un miembro del mismo.

* * *

Los defensores de la muralla tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto ante el asalto de los demonios voladores, viéndose incapaces de seguir disparando durante unos interminables segundos. Al mirar atrás, Hope pudo ver los grupos de pegasos y grifos de la guardia lanzarse contra los atacantes y, cuando superaron la muralla, volvió a alzarse cargando su ballesta.

Durante un imperceptible segundo pudo ver cómo un grifo del escuadrón caía fuera de control hasta desaparecer en la marabunta de fuego y mandíbulas. Y, bajo la muralla, los grandes demonios del fuego y la destrucción clavaron sus garras en la roca y empezaron a escalar. Los defensores se afanaron en volver a disparar, concentrando el fuego en la base de la muralla.

A los virotes que disparaban se sumaron ataques mágicos lanzados por algunos unicornios, y una multitud de objetos que los civiles, aterrorizados, traían para lanzar a los demonios que escalaban. Hope Spell escuchó un grito alarmado desde la balista, y vio cómo sus operadores la giraban hacia la puerta oeste de la ciudad; un enorme demonio cuadrúpedo cargaba contra la misma, con su enorme cornamenta en espiral por delante. La balista disparó y la lanza rebotó contra el caparazón que cubría al monstruo.

El impacto hizo temblar toda la muralla. Desde la calle principal de la ciudad, un gran grupo de ponis de tierra y unicornios galoparon tras una yegua que crin lila y gris que vestía una armadura con el emblema de "sargento". Pero Hope Spell no aguardó a su llegada: corrió sobre la muralla hasta alcanzar la balista cuyos operarios intentaban recargar, aterrados. Mirando a través de un hueco en el suelo, diseñado para lanzar objetos a quienes intentaran abrir la puerta ariete mediante, Hope pudo ver al enorme demonio. Tomó aire profundamente por el hocico y llamó a la magia blanca: como una lenta deflagración de paz, una semiesfera luminosa surgió entre el gran demonio y la puerta, expandiéndose progresivamente y empujando a la monstruosidad al exterior, la cual no parecía poder tocar el fenómeno mágico sin sufrir daño.

Hope no necesitó decir nada. Un soldado cercano gritó una orden, y al disparo de la balista se sumaron los virotes de todos los defensores cercanos. El demonio desapareció en una deflagración ígnea, pero nadie lo celebró: era cuestión de tiempo que regresara.

* * *

Aitana marchaba hacia la muralla junto a los otros soldados de Germarenia; bajo sus eternas alforjas llevaba una armadura ligera de la guardia de Germarenia. Al presentarse ella en el cuartel para instruir a los ponis de tierra sobre cómo combatir a los demonios, hubo unanimidad y la nombraron, temporalmente, sargento. Sabían que necesitaban a alguien al mando de la unidad, y la presencia de una cazadora de demonios como ella fue muy bienvenida.

A medida que galopaban a través de las calles la Arqueóloga observó impresionada cómo toda la ciudad se había unido a la defensa: había bloqueos en muchas calles, puestos de tiro improvisados en la calle principal, e incluso vio a una yegua construir una balista al final de la misma. Comprendió que se trataba de la última linea de defensa, donde la guardia concentraría sus esfuerzos si la muralla era tomada. Los escuadrones voladores, entre los cuales debía hallarse Daring Do, pasaron volando sobre sus cabezas y chocaron en veloces pasadas contra los diablillos que asediaban las murallas; aquellos que no cayeron tras la embestida fueron recibidos con un proyectil mágico que detonó en el aire… y otro, y otro más. Los civiles unicornio habían salido a la calle o subido a edificios altos desde los que lanzaban el mismo hechizo que antes usaron para celebrar la festividad Germarena, aunque ahora tenían un objetivo distinto.

Llegando a la muralla, un estruendo resonó por encima de los sonidos y los gritos de la batalla y el portón principal crujió peligrosamente. Pero cuando Aitana llegaba al mismo para formar una línea defensiva, sintió la calidez tranquilizadora de la magia blanca de Hope Spell sobreponerse al terror antinatural del Tártaro; el unicornio estaba sobre el portón, concentrándose en su magia, y varios defensores a su lado concentraron fuego sobre un gran objetivo al otro lado de la muralla. _"Buen trabajo,_ _chaval_ _"_ , pensó.

Escuchó gritos a poca distancia y sintió el calor de una llamarada; con la deflagración ígnea todavía rugiendo a su alrededor, un gran demonio del fuego acudió al mundo mortal y rugió hacia los defensores que le daban la espalda. Aitana sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a las pezuñas al comprender lo que eso significaba.

—¡Baraz se está acercando, el portal se ha abierto dentro de la ciudad! —después se giró a los ponis de tierra que la seguían—. ¡Cabos, formad grupos de tres, cargad contra cualquier deflagración de fuego, no dejéis que los demonios se hagan fuertes! ¡Y tú! —gritó dirigiéndose a una pegaso que llevaba virotes hacia la muralla—. ¡Vuela al cuartel de la guardia y diles que se hagan fuertes en la calle principal! Si escucháis un toque largo del cuerno, volved a la puerta cagando hostias. ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Sí, señora!

—¡Andando!

Siguiendo las órdenes, los soldados de Germarenia se repartieron a lo largo de la muralla para enfrentarse a cualquier demonio que osara aparecerse en su ciudad. Cerca de Aitana hubo una nueva deflagración; el monstruo que apareció era más grande y deforme que otros, teniendo incluso algún tentáculo ígneo surgiendo de su lomo.

—Encargáos de los otros que aparezcan por aquí —ordenó Aitana a los dos soldados que la acompañaban, desplegando la espada de su madre—. Este es mío.

* * *

Tras una segunda embestida aérea, el escuadrón de Daring Do se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, ganando altura para volver a atacar. Deflagraciones de fuego impío se sucedían en el interior de Germarenia, a lo largo de la muralla, y los soldados de tierra galopaban a toda velocidad para interceptar a los demonios que surgían de las mismas.

Había varios demonios corriendo ya por las calles; tanto civiles como guardias unieron fuerzas en detenerlos en varios puntos de choque. Sin embargo Daring Do tomó una decisión.

—¡Golberk, voy a ayudar ahí abajo!

Sin dar tiempo al capitán a replicar, Daring Do picó hacia la calle principal de la ciudad, donde varios demonios del fuego cargaban contra la barricada de los defensores. La pegaso amarilla cayó sobre uno de los mismos, espadas por delante, y lo devolvió al instante al Tártaro; los proyectiles de los otros defensores dieron cuenta del resto.

La barricada no pasaba de ser una acumulación apresurada de muebles y mesas para permitir a unos pocos ballesteros tener mejor ángulo de tiro y retrasar ligeramente las huestes infernales. No era, en absoluto, una muralla en firme. A pesar de ello, los inexpertos defensores intentaban usarla como si lo fuera, combatiendo desde encima de la misma.

—¡Dos escudos frente a la barricada, el resto quedaos donde estáis! —gritó.

Dos soldados intercambiaron una mirada y obedecieron, bajando de la barricada y formando frente a la misma. Daring Do voló sobre la formación y tomó una ballesta; al fondo más demonios se galopaban hacia la linea de defensa.

—Esperad a que choquen contra los escudos, apuntad a sus cabezas y ahorrad proyectiles. Cuando caiga un escudo, que otro venga y lo reemplace.

—Señorita… ¿Do?

A su espalda, un grupo de jóvenes unicornios la miraban. Aunque la habían reconocido, nadie parecía demasiado impresionado, dada la situación.

—Hemos acabado de trazar las líneas que nos dijo el unicornio ese… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿Hope Spell? ¿El que dio la alarma?

—¡Ese! Hemos trazado las líneas de runas que nos dijo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

La pegaso se fijó en una linea tras la barricada que le señalaron; al instante reconoció un hechizo rúnico anti-demonios. Era muy básico, no los detendría mucho tiempo.

—Repartíos por las distintas líneas que habéis trazado. Si se ordena retirada, concentrad vuestra magia en ellas para activarlas, corred cuando empiecen a brillar. Solo retrasará unos minutos a los demonios.

—¡Sí, de acuerdo!

Los unicornios se separaron por distintas calles y recovecos. A la espalda de Daring, el rugido de dos demonios precedió a su violento choque contra los escudos de los defensores, y al de las ballestas siendo disparadas.

* * *

El combate sobre la muralla se volvió desesperado por momentos. A pesar de la coordinación de los defensores, a pesar de su valiente defensa, cada vez más demonios llegaban a la muralla y empezaban a escalarla. Cada vez estaban más cerca de rebasarla, hecho que obligó a muchos defensores a tomar armas cuerpo a cuerpo para combatirlos. Hope Spell abandonó su ballesta, pasó su munición a otro poni a su lado y llamó a la magia, derribando a cualquier demonio que se acercara demasiado con proyectiles mágicos.

Un rugido a su espalda lo hizo girarse; un gran demonio increíblemente deforme giró sobre si mismo, intentando atrapar algo que se escurrió entre sus patas; el monstruo gritó de dolor y se derrumbó agarrándose el vientre. Aitana Pones rodó fuera del peligro antes de que el demonio cayera y lo remató clavándole su espada en la cabeza. Al momento el ser se deshizo en una deflagración de llamas, y Aitana gritó una orden a los soldados que la acompañaban.

Súbitamente Hope escuchó una voz, un susurro que sonaba en su propia mente: palabras de horror, de sufrimiento y de condena eterna dichas en un idioma que nadie hablaba pero que todos comprendían. Los demonios que cargaban contra la muralla se detuvieron y, coordinados por una voluntad superior, rugieron y aullaron al aire. Los defensores dudaron, sus armas temblaron y retrocedieron, alguno saltó de la muralla para huir.

Hope conjuró para protegerse a si mismo y a los pocos que le rodeaban; no podía proteger toda la muralla de la magia del Tártaro, no podía defender a todo el mundo, no podía combatir el terror que embargaba a los defensores.

Un soldado cerca de él salió corriendo, dejando su lanza atrás, y la garra de un demonio apareció sobre la muralla. Hope no pensó lo que hacía: tomó la lanza y, cuando el demonio saltó junto a los defensores, lo atravesó. Fue entonces cuando notó los proyectiles ígneos volando hacia él; Hope llamó a la magia común, a los elementales, y los virotes infernales giraron a su alrededor, impactando al demonio que había conseguido subir y haciéndolo caer hacia el vacío. Una rabia que no conocía se apoderó de él y, alzando la lanza sobre su cabeza, gritó un desafío.

Un poni repitió el grito a su lado y rechazó a un demonio con su lanza. Un grifo hizo lo propio, recargó su ballesta y disparó, y pronto toda la muralla estaba desafiando al Tártaro al unísono. Los demonios cada vez superaban la inmensa construcción en mayores números, pero no sería el miedo el que venciera a los defensores.

Hubo un tremendo impacto en la muralla y un grito alarmado desde el portón de la ciudad. Hope no pudo acercarse otra vez, más demonios estaban superando los proyectiles y llegando al cuerpo a cuerpo. Onix Pot voló sobre él y disparó su último virote contra un demonio que ya llegaba a Hope, tomando una lanza y combatiendo junto a este.

El largo toque de un cuerno sonó a su espalda.

* * *

Un soldado tocó una tercera vez el cuerno de la ciudad mientras los últimos soldados de tierra regresaban a todo correr al portón de la muralla. Un nuevo impacto lo hizo crujir y lo agrietó, acompañado el sonido por un grave rugir al otro lado.

—¡Escudos, formación cerrada, ballestas y unicornios, bombardead a ese hijo de puta cuando reviente la puerta! ¡A mi señal, romped la formación y dejadlo pasar, luego volved a formar!

Los guardias tomaron una formación en semicírculo frente a la puerta; Aitana tomó la segunda línea y rebuscó en sus alforjas, sacando una esfera de cristal de color blanco. Un nuevo impacto abrió un gran agujero en la puerta, a través del cual pudieron verse los cuernos de una criatura cuyo tamaño poco tenía que envidiar a un dragón adulto.

—¡A mi señal!

Los ballesteros alzaron sus armas y los unicornios prepararon su magia; Aitana tomó la bolita en un casco y se preparó para lanzarla.

El último impacto rompió la puerta y la abrió violentamente. El gigantesco demonio de la destrucción miró a los mortales y rugió.

—¡FUEGO!

La lluvia de proyectiles hizo que la monstruosa criatura cargara hacia adelante, rugiendo. Aitana lanzó la bola blanca y una deflagración de llamas azules envolvió al demonio, haciéndolo rugir de dolor.

—¡ROMPED, ROMPED!

Hubo unos pocos soldados que no pudieron seguir las órdenes a tiempo, siendo arrollados por el monstruo; Aitana esperó al último instante y, al apartarse, lanzó un corte a las patas del ser. El demonio se giró confundido y cegado por las llamas alquímicas de la Arqueóloga, y esta sacó su propia ballesta portátil, cargándola con uno de sus virotes con punta mágica.

—¡Ballesteros y magos, rodeadlo, mantened las distancias, no dejéis que os atrape!

Aitana disparó su ballesta apuntando a otra pata del monstruo, dejándolo cojo e indefenso ante los proyectiles. Después retomó su escudo y volvió a la primera linea, contra la cual ya estaban chocando los primeros demonios del fuego. Cuando tomó la posición de un guardia herido, los demonios retrocedieron y tomaron aire al mismo tiempo. No necesitó gritar la orden, todos sabían qué hacer: los soldados tomaron las telas húmedas que cubrían sus escudos, se taparon la cabeza con las mismas, y las llamas pasaron inofensivamente sobre ellos. Aprovechando la ceguera de los defensores, los demonios volvieron a chocar contra los escudos, pero la segunda línea de lanceros interpuso sus armas, mandando a los demonios de vuelta al Tártaro.

—¡Nada atraviesa esta puerta! ¡Venga lo que venga, nada la atraviesa!

Los soldados de Germarenia gritaron un desafío al unísono.

* * *

—¡Aquí, colocadlas aquí, vamos!

Al final de la calle principal de la ciudad, una yegua regordeta y naranja dirigía a un grupo de ponis y grifos mientras reinstalaban dos de las catapultas de fuegos mágicos que había anteriormente en las murallas. Daring Do recargó su ballesta, por la calle principal no parecían haberse aparecido más demonios. A lo lejos podían escucharse los sonidos de la batalla en la muralla, eclipsados por los gritos de los defensores y los rugidos del ejército del Tártaro, decenas de proyectiles mágicos detonaban en el aire y derribaban a los diablillos con sus explosiones. Pero aquella zona estaba extrañamente tranquila, y tras un par de minutos una inquietud invadió a la aventurera de novela.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…

—¡Arriba!

Daring Do saltó a un lado no por el grito, si no por el calor y la luz anaranjada que la cubrió. Un cono de llamas cayó donde ella habría estado hacía un segundo; sobre un edificio de la calle, un gran demonio del fuego se mostró y rugió.

Otro más apareció por una calle secundaria, un tercero saltó desde otro edificio. Un soldado gritó brevemente antes de que un nuevo demonio le arrebatara la vida junto a la barricada.

—¡Retroceded! —ordenó un cabo—. ¡A la segunda barricada!

—¡Corred! —gritó Daring.

La pegaso introdujo un casco en su chaleco y, con un movimiento extrañamente casual, lanzó dos dagas hacia el primer demonio que la había atacado. Sin detenerse a observar si había llegado a impactar se lanzó contra el que estaba más cerca de los defensores que se retiraban. El demonio no llegó a verla antes de que un espadazo lo devolviera al Tártaro… y Daring Do se giró a tiempo para detener una cuchilla de llamas.

Frente a ella había un demonio que más parecía un lobo bípedo; el monstruo rugió y empezó a atacar rápidamente a la pegaso con sus dos espadas ígneas. Hubo una rápida sucesión de metales chocando hasta que Daring logró volar por encima de su objetivo y asestarle un corte en el rostro; el ser rugió, casi cegado y se giró hacia ella.

Cuando Daring se recuperó de la explosión que la proyectó a lo largo de la calle, se encontró aturdida en el suelo y con el pelaje quemado. A duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie para rechazar el primer ataque del demonio de las dos espadas. Luego sintió un profundo dolor en el bajo vientre y el ser la levantó en el aire, chocando los dos contra un muro. La pegaso amarilla se agarró a la garra del demonio, luchando por respirar e intentando el dolor. La criatura infernal la miró de cerca, directamente a los ojos, y ronroneó deleitándose con su sufrimiento.

Un rostro afilado, de enormes colmillos y feroces ojos rosas apareció de la nada, justo detrás del demonio; este tuvo un espasmo cuando fue atravesado por una brillante espada curva. Un instante después el monstruo se desvaneció consumido por un fuego impío. Lo último que vio Daring, antes de que la espada que la sostenía contra la pared se consumiera también, fue que las alas de la yegua frente a ella eran de murciélago.

La batpony, de pelaje azul y crines marrones, se acercó a la pegaso caída y la estudió brevemente. Después se levantó. A su alrededor los ponis de la noche aparecieron de la nada, de nubes de sombras y rincones oscuros, combatiendo a los demonios que asaltaban la calle principal.

—Limpiad las calles —ordenó Rise Love—. Las murallas no resistirán mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué hacemos si caen?

—Tenemos que acabar con el Portal. Hay que encontrarlo. Buscad al demonio más poderoso. No os enfrentéis a él en solitario.

—Entendido. Que la luna guíe tu vuelo.

Los Cazadores Batpony se repartieron por la ciudad.

* * *

Hope hizo volar su lanza y golpeó a un demonio, empujándolo fuera de la muralla; dos proyectiles mágicos impactaron contra otro en el lado contrario, y en el instante que se recuperaba del impacto un grifo lo atravesó con una espada.

Hope jadeaba y sudaba a mares. Los defensores gritaban y pedían ayuda cada vez más a menudo, cada vez con más desesperación. El unicornio verde volvió a conjurar y varios demonios perdieron agarre sobre la muralla y cayeron. A su espalda, los civiles echaron a correr hacia las calles de la ciudad. Un poni gritó cuando las llamas antinaturales del Tártaro lo envolvieron y, en su desesperación, cayó de la muralla.

Sobre las cabezas de los defensores, un gran grifo voló dando órdenes. Los escuadrones voladores hacían lo imposible por contener a los diablillos mientras Golberk dirigía la defensa.

—¡Atrás, a la calle principal, atrás!

No fue una retirada coordinada, nadie llegó a quedarse para cubrir a los compañeros que huían. Los defensores volaron o se teleportaron al suelo, los que no podían simplemente saltaron de la muralla si no tenían una escalera lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando Hope se giró para retirarse. Onix gritó y cayó de la muralla con un profundo corte en la espalda; una de las alas de la pegaso se separó de su cuerpo. El semental verde conjuró mientras caía y envolvió a ambos en un aura mágica, frenando la caída. A continuación galopó hacia la calle principal, portando a Onix Pot con él.

Varios unicornios jóvenes iluminaron sus cuernos; una larga linea de runas, trazada a lo largo de toda la base de la muralla empezó a brillar. Los defensores atravesaron la defensa mágica sin dificultad, pero los primeros demonios que superaron la muralla chocaron contra la misma, empezando a golpearla al instante.

Los defensores se retiraron de la puerta principal, salvo unos pocos escuderos que permanecieron para dar tiempo a sus compañeros. Aitana se unió a los soldados que se retiraban hacia la ciudad. Los últimos en correr fueron los unicornios que habían cargado las líneas rúnicas, sabiendo que la barrera no aguantaría mucho. Se repartieron por todas las calles secundarias, activando una a una las líneas que habían trazado, con el único objetivo de ganar tiempo.

Los diablillos superaron a los escuadrones aéreos y persiguieron a los defensores que huían al interior de la ciudad; varios unicornios se detuvieron, conjurando barreras para proteger a sus compañeros, pero unas figuras oscuras volaron sobre sus cabezas y se lanzaron contra los diablillos. Al principio pensó que serían unos pegasos, pero cuando el primer diablillo cayó y se consumió en las llamas del Tártaro, pudo ver brevemente que se trataba de batponies. Batponies que se movían a una velocidad increíble, y que eran casi imposible de seguir con la vista.

—¡Es la Guardia Lunar! —gritó una yegua unicornio con esperanzas renovadas—. ¡Han venido!

Con un chisporroteo mágico, la barrera rúnica se rompió y los demonios galoparon hacia la calle principal y cualquier callejón por el que pudieran colarse. La segunda protección mágica detuvo a los demonios y protegió a los ponis y grifos que habían conseguido superarla a tiempo, aunque muchos no lo consiguieron.

Hope fue de los últimos en superar la barricada antes de que los demonios la alcanzaran. Unos cuantos soldados bloquearon la entrada de la barricada, como les enseñara Daring Do, mientras los ballesteros y unicornios tomaban posiciones. Los demonios se acercaban en tropel, y Hope sintió que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de detenerlos…

...cuando una estantería pasó volando sobre la línea de defensa y cayó sobre la marabunta de demonios, que estallaron en deflagraciones de llamas. Al final de la calle pudo divisar que Foolhardy Gears no solo había construido una segunda balista, ¡estaba dirigiendo los disparos de dos catapultas!

Hope posó a Onix Pot en el suelo; la yegua sangraba demasiado y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Hope tardó un instante en reaccionar. La pegaso habló, gritando por encima de la debilidad que la embargaba por momentos.

—Los siento, ¡lo siento!

—¡Un médico, necesito un médico! Aguanta, Onix.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó esta—. ¡Debimos llamar a la guardia, debimos avisar, no debimos ir! Esto no habría pasado si yo… ¡Que Celestia me perdone!

Alrededor de Hope y de la moribunda pegaso los defensores tomaban posiciones y llamaban a médicos y seres queridos por igual. Un poni de tierra con traje del hospital se acercó a los dos y, tras estudiar a Onix durante un segundo, miró a Hope y negó con la cabeza, marchándose a atender a otro herido a continuación. Hope tragó saliva.

—No podías hacer nada. Baraz ya lo tenía todo preparado antes de que vosotros hablarais con él. Vosotros sois sus víctimas, también.

—Podría… podría haber…

La yegua perdía fuerzas por momentos.

—Has aguantado la muralla conmigo, Onix Pot. Has dado tiempo a muchos, has salvado muchas vidas. Celestia perdonará tus errores.

La yegua gris tomó apretó el rostro contra el pelaje de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. A los pocos segundos, el semental unicornio notó cómo las últimas fuerzas abandonaban a Onix, quedando esta inerte todavía sujeta por el aura mágica de Hope Spell.

Una detonación mágica le devolvió a la realidad. Otra línea rúnica había sido destruida por el ejército demoníaco. Hope Spell apartó el cuerpo de Onix a un lado, a la entrada de una calle principal, quizá esperando que alguien la encontrara al finalizar la batalla...

Aitana se retiró de la primera linea para recuperar el aliento. Los gritos se sucedían a su alrededor, y los civiles que no estaban escondidos en sus casas ayudaban a retirar a los heridos y tomaban armas a la desesperada. La yegua marrón miró a Hope, y fue cuando este se dio cuenta de que su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre ajena. Aitana no preguntó.

Algo se posó junto a los dos Arqueólogos.

—¡Rise Love! Bendita sea Celestia, ¡habéis venido!

La yegua batpony de pelaje azulado portaba una armadura que, aunque se asemejaba, no tenía ningún emblema de la Guardia Lunar. Era de color negro y hecha de algún material que parecía ligero a la par de rígido. En su pata derecha portaba una espada batpony y en la izquierda tenía una diminuta ballesta armada con virotes de metal. La yegua aparentaba ser un mar de tranquilidad en medio del caos de la batalla, pero algunas quemaduras sobre su armadura y pelaje indicaban que esta no se había mantenido al margen de la misma.

—¿Qué plan tenéis para matar al portal?

—A Baraz… Esa balista de ahí —señaló Hope—. Es nuestra mejor opción.

—Bien —asintió la cazadora—. Os lo traeremos. Resistid mientras podáis.

Con esas palabras, la yegua batpony desapareció en una nube de sombras. Hope no se permitió sentirse sorprendido por el fenómeno y miró a su alrededor: Aparte de los que estaban defendiendo la primera barricada de la calle principal, el resto de defensores parecían desorientados, sin saber a dónde dirigirse exactamente.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Dónde está Golberk?

—No… ¡no lo sé! —gritó un cabo—. ¡No sé quién está al mando!

Hope Spell, por un segundo, deseó haber seguido siendo un estudiante ignorante sobre la verdad del mundo. Pero habló sin ni siquiera plantearse lo que iba a decir.

—¡Aitana, dirige la defensa de la barricada, a mi señal retiraos a la segunda! ¡Cabos, organizad a los defensores en la segunda y tercera barricadas! ¡Todos los tiradores, a los edificios cercanos, tomad posiciones donde podáis! ¡Y llevad cualquier cosa pesada a esas catapultas!

Las instrucciones fueron seguidas al pie de la letra. En el cielo, los pegasos y grifos hacían lo posible por rechazar las oleadas de diablillos que llegaban y, gracias a la ayuda de los Cazadores Batpony, conseguían mantenerlas alejadas de las tropas de tierra. Durante unos minutos, la primera barricada resistió, y por encima del ruido de la batalla se podían escuchar los berridos de Aitana Pones.

Hubo una orden gritada y los defensores abandonaron la primera barricada; el gran demonio de los cuernos curvos había vuelto y atravesó la improvisada defensa como si fuera un castillo de juguete. Una lluvia de proyectiles lo recibió, y fue finalmente un rayo eléctrico lanzado por algún unicornio el que lo devolvió al Tártaro. Hope tomó la segunda barricada en esa ocasión y llamó a la magia blanca, creando una barrera que frenaba a los demonios a medida que se acercaban, dando más tiempo a los tiradores para dar cuenta de ellos. Una inmensa luz naranja y roja cubrió el principio de la calle principal, como un gigantesco incendio.

Un semental batpony apareció junto a Hope Spell y le susurró "ya vienen".

—¡Aitana! ¡La balista, coge la balista! ¡No falles!

Un tremendo crujido y el grito alarmado de ponis y grifos por igual silenció la orden de Hope. Una garra, tan grande como un carromato, atravesó la parte más alta de los edificios de la calle como si fueran mantequilla. El fuego surgió en todas direcciones y enormes saetas de llamas fueron lanzadas al aire, iluminando a todos los batponies que no fueron alcanzados por las mismas. Estos dispararon una sucesión de proyectiles al monstruo y se apartaron cuando la otra garra del mismo intentó atraparlos, agarrándose finalmente a un edificio al otro lado de la calle principal..

Baraz se alzó en toda su terrorífica gloria; como la parodia aterradora de un grifo mutado y deforme, como si una pesadilla colectiva hubiera cobrado forma física, miró hacia los defensores y empezó a avanzar hacia los mismos. Con cada paso, la magia del Tártaro se hacía más poderosa, y cada vez más defensores abandonaban sus puestos para huir.

Un carromato y una gran piedra volaron por encima de la barricada e impactaron de lleno a Baraz; el gran señor del Tártaro rugió, un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo, cayó sobre sus cuatro patas y tomó aire.

—¡AL SUELO!

Hope a duras penas tuvo tiempo de seguir su propia orden mientras llamaba a la magia blanca. Una llamarada azul, naranja y negra barrió toda la calle y chocó contra la barrera de Hope, que desvió el ataque hacia arriba. A pesar de la protección de su magia, a pesar de que sabía que jamás volvería a hacer una barrera tan efectiva, el calor empezó a quemar su pelaje y todos los ponis y grifos a su alrededor gritaron de terror y dolor. Hasta que, súbitamente, el ataque finalizó.

Baraz rugió, con una lanza clavada profundamente en su hombro izquierdo. Aitana, rodeada por un sencillo círculo rúnico que ella misma había trazado y que la había protegido, recargó la balista. La única suerte de toda aquella situación es que Baraz se había llevado por delante a mortales, barricadas y demonios por igual. Los servidores del Tártaro regresaron, cargando hacia adelante y apareciendo entre deflagraciones de llamas, pero su carga no era tan compacta como antes.

Hope vio un cadáver cerca suyo, pero no le prestó atención. Tomó la espada del mismo con su magia, la alzó sobre su cabeza y gritó.

—¡No les deis tregua!

Baraz rugió, y su ejército rugió con él. Un demonio de la destrucción fue frenado por un grifo que portaba un escudo y rematado con la espada; unos jóvenes unicornios llamaron a la magia y lanzaron una salva de proyectiles a los monstruos que se aproximaban; dos ponis de tierra cargaron escudos por delante, derribaron a un demonio y lo aplastaron bajo sus pezuñas. Una línea de escudos fue formada más atrás para frenar a varios demonios a la vez, y los pegasos dieron cuenta de los diablillos voladores.

Hope esperó a que un demonio atacara primero, retrocedió para esquivar su garra y hundió la punta de la espada en su deforme cabeza. Varios batponies aparecieron de la nada, saltando de demonio en demonio como depredadores sobre sus presas. Los pocos que todavía contaban con ballestas centraron todos sus proyectiles contra Baraz, pero el gigantesco demonio parecía inmune a estos, avanzando con calma, regodeándose en el terror de unos mortales que veían cómo el fin se aproximaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Unos unicornios arriesgaron la vida, esquivando demonios y fuego impío para activar una linea de runas frente a las barricadas destruidas, pero de nada sirvió, pues Baraz la atravesó como si jamás hubiera estado ahí.

Varios pegasos y grifos se lanzaron sobre la espalda del monstruo, en un intento desesperado por detenerlo. El fuego cubrió a la bestia, y lo último que se escuchó de aquellos valientes fueron sus gritos, sostenidos por unos interminables segundos. El señor del Tártaro lanzó un tremendo rugido que barrió toda la calle; los defensores echaron a correr, los tiradores abandonaron sus puestos y las catapultas fueron abandonadas. Rise Love gritó una orden ultrasónica, y los Cazadores Batpony empezaron a desaparecer entre nubes de sombras.

La balista volvió a disparar y Baraz rugió cuando una nueva lanza se clavó en su pecho. Furioso alzó su enorme rostro aguileño y deforme, mirando a la yegua que se había atrevido a herirlo. Junto a Aitana Pones, Foolhardy Gears se apresuraba en recargar el arma de asedio y hacer algunos ajustes.

—¡¿Tienes algo que haga daño en esas alforjas?!

—¡Sí! —gritó Aitana mientras le pasaba un pequeño frasco—. ¡Solo hay que golpearlo y estalla!

Baraz se arrancó el proyectil con rabia y galopó hacia la Arqueóloga y la inventora. Foolhardy Gears abrió un agujero en la lanza donde colocó el frasco; luego ajustó una polea, tensó varias cuerdas y colocó el proyectil.

—¡No hay más, no falles!

—¡Vete!

La yegua regordeta galopó por una calle secundaria, huyendo de la bestia que se les echaba encima. Aitana tomó aire por la nariz mientras la observaba acercarse; a pesar de ser un monstruo del Tártaro, de que su pelaje y plumas se entrelazaban con el fuego y el magma, tenía ciertos rasgos familiares: El pico aguileño, la cicatriz sobre el pecho, y el dedo que le faltaba en la garra derecha.

—Hijo de puta...

Baraz llegó hasta Aitana y se alzó sobre dos patas.

La yegua marrón alzó la balista, disparó, y saltó a un lado antes de ser aplastada.

Hubo una explosión amortiguada y el gran señor del fuego y la destrucción se derrumbó contra el duro suelo. Lejos de estar vencido, rugió y luchó por ponerse en pie con unas patas delanteras que parecían estar fallando; en su pecho una enorme herida empezó a regenerarse a ojos vista. Baraz rugió y una onda expansiva de fuego se expandió en torno a él, derribando los edificios cercanos.

Una figura surgió al momento de un edificio que se derrumbaba: Aitana desplegó su espada y galopó hacia él; la sangre caía de su frente, sus alforjas habían empezado a arder en varios puntos y se sentía desorientada por la explosión, pero nada de eso la distraía de su objetivo. Galopó hacia adelante, mientras Baraz se tornaba hacia ella, tratando de levantarse; un diablillo saltó hacia Aitana, pero esta lo esquivó e ignoró. Un demonio, cuadrúpedo y deforme,, rodeó a su señor y cargó contra la yegua, pero esta lo derribó de un espadazo.

Pero Aitana se detuvo.

Varios demonios saltaron por encima de su señor, otros lo rodearon y un gran grupo de diablillos sobrevoló los edificios. Y todos saltaron contra Aitana, contra la única mortal que había conseguido herir a Baraz.

Algo se apareció a su lado y la rodeó con las patas.

 _Y de repente no había nada_.

Una oscuridad opresiva la envolvió. Quiso gritar, pero no había aire que llenara sus pulmones; quiso mirar, pero no había ni un solo rayo de luz; solo se sintió flotar, ahogarse en un océano de la nada más absoluta.

Y de repente sintió el suelo bajo sus cascos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos jirones de oscuridad desvaneciéndose en el aire. Algo golpeó el enganche de su espada, y esta se desenganchó y amarró a una pata de pelaje gris azulado. Rise Love observó el arma de Midnight Shield con un profundo respeto y después se giró hacia Aitana.

—Quédate aquí.

La batpony caminó calle arriba; los demonios se giraron al verla llegar, Baraz luchó por ponerse en pie, y Rise Love avanzó hacia todos ellos con absoluta tranquilidad. La figura de la yegua quedó recortada en la oscuridad contra las llamas de los seres del Tártaro y de los edificios que ardían, y esta alzó el vuelo y desplegó las dos espadas batpony a sus lados. Eran demasiados demonios, incluso para el mejor de los guerreros, pero la Cazadora no retrocedió ni mostró miedo alguno.

Los Cazadores Batpony acudieron justo antes de que los primeros demonios llegaran a ella. Como sombras en la noche aparecieron uno a uno, mandando a cada engendro de vuelta al Tártaro. Rise Love entabló combate contra varios enemigos a la vez… y Aitana pronto no fue capaz de seguir su combate. Se movía a una velocidad imposible, desaparecía y volvía a aparecer sin dar tiempo a ver sus movimientos salvo cuando acababa con uno de sus adversarios. Paso a paso, muerte a muerte, los Cazadores Batpony se abrieron un camino entre la marabunta de demonios que no cesaba de aparecer y cargar contra ellos, una marabunta que solo buscaba ganar tiempo para que Baraz se recuperara.

Aitana salió de su escondite, tomó la lanza de un soldado muerto y cargó a la batalla, atravesando a un monstruo. Varios civiles y soldados supervivientes surgieron de las calles cercanas y se unieron a al combate. De los edificios colindantes, incluso de aquellos que estaban en llamas, ponis y grifos surgieron por igual y dispararon sus ballestas contra los demonios, y cuando carecían de las mismas lanzaron todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance. Algunos unicornios convocaron hechizos explosivos para acabar con los diablos voladores, y una deflagración de magia blanca empujó a los demonios a un lado, haciéndolos presa fácil para los Cazadores.

Hope Spell, portando una espada con su magia, llegó junto a Aitana. Los Cazadores Batpony despejaban los flancos, los pocos soldados que había frenaban a los demonios más grandes, pero aún así eran demasiados. Baraz estaba empezando a levantarse.

—Hope Spell —Rise Love apareció junto a los dos, su rostro haciendo justicia a todas las leyendas acerca de los vamponies—. Usa la magia blanca y abre un camino a Baraz.

—¡No aguantaré mucho, solo unos segundos!

—Suficiente. Hazlo.

Al tiempo que Hope conjuraba, Rise Love abrió la boca y enseñó todos los dientes, al tiempo que emitía un bufido aspirado escalofriante. Por encima de la batalla se escuchó el mismo bufido emitido por todos los batponies. Los demonios se detuvieron y cargaron al azar, confundidos, buscando quién estaba amenazándolos con ese sonido.

La magia blanca se expandió. Los demonios fueron empujados fuera de un círculo cuyo centro era el unicornio verde. Rise Love desapareció… y Baraz rugió, llevándose una garra a los ojos. El resto de batponies saltó contra el gran señor del Tártaro, como un enjambre, como una bandada de aves de presa terroríficas, atacando sus patas y la herida que todavía se regeneraba. Baraz giró sobre si mismo, dando lentos y enormes garrazos a ciegas, llamando al fuego sin ver a sus objetivos. Aitana desplegó un arnés de sus alforjas, afianzó la lanza en el mismo y cargó contra el gargantuesco demonio. Los batponies se lanzaron contra las patas delanteras de Baraz hasta que estas fallaron otra vez; Aitana vio, súbitamente, la enorme cabeza del demonio caer pesadamente frente a ella, y solo tuvo que variar ligeramente su carrera.

Baraz ni siquiera rugió cuando la lanza se clavó en su ojo. La monstruosidad quedó quieta, respirando pesadamente y moviendo las patas erráticamente. Aitana desenganchó el arnés y se preparó para rematar el trabajo.

—Dile a ese hijo de puta de Sombra que no se retrase. Que lo estoy esperando.

La Arqueóloga dio una coz a la lanza y, al instante, las llamas cubrieron a Baraz hasta que de este no quedaron más que las cenizas. La batalla se detuvo a los pocos segundos, los demonios mirando a su alrededor, desorientados y asustados.

—¡Ahora no pueden volver, el portal se ha cerrado! —gritó Hope Spell—. ¡Hay que acabar con ellos!

Pero los demonios no huyeron: se reagruparon y prepararon para volver a cargar. Aitana miró a su alrededor y vio… que no había demasiados supervivientes preparados para luchar. El cielo se iluminó, el sol había salido por el Este, pero la muralla no les permitía verlo todavía. Los civiles retrocedieron, y los soldados se prepararon para luchar hasta el fin.

Algo pasó por encima de la batalla; unas criaturas que parecían resplandecer volaron a bastante altura antes de dar una vuelta y dejarse caer. Varios disparos de ballesta llegaron a continuación, mandando a varios demonios de vuelta al Tártaro. Y algo más cayó del cielo.

Nadie lo vio llegar hasta que se produjo la explosión y la luz cegó a los últimos defensores de Germarenia. Los demonios que no fueron consumidos al instante ante el brutal impacto fueron proyectados lejos del epicentro de la detonación, rodando por el suelo y luchando por ponerse en pie. El primero que lo consiguió saltó directamente contra aquel que les había atacado; un rayo brillante como el sol le hizo impacto, y el monstruo se vio al instante reducido a cenizas.

Blanca como la pureza, la princesa Celestia miró a su alrededor, sus ojos opacados por una magia incandescente. Llevaba una armadura dorada y marrón que le cubría el pecho y el cuello completamente; a su lado, levitando, una gran alabarda dorada también levitaba, en posición de combate. Pero lo que hizo que todos retrocedieran, demonios, ponis y grifos por igual, es que bajo la corona que portaba, sus crines se habían tornado casi completamente blancas y se sacudían con furia. El rostro, usualmente afable y cálido de la princesa del Sol, no mostraba ninguna de aquellas dos cualidades.

Varios pegasos aterrizaron rápidamente al lado de Celestia, todos ellos portando armaduras doradas y brillantes. Y, mientras estos tiraban las ballestas y preparaban las lanzas cortas, la puerta este de la ciudad fue abierta, dejando entrar una formación de ponis de tierra a la carga.

La Guardia Solar había llegado.

* * *

 _Creo que esta es la mayor batalla que he escrito hasta la fecha. Man, am I satisfied!_

 _El final de la misma me ha costado. En una primera versión, Aitana adquiría el modo "bad-ass" matando ella sola a Baraz, y yo "nah". En la segunda, se quedaba quieta mientras Rise Love acababa con él, y otro "nah". Al final ha quedado así._

 _Y bueno… he aquí el peligro del Tártaro, ¿verdad?_

 _Además, tenía ganas de mostrar a una de las princesas de Equestria como lo que son en realidad: semidiosas. Y creo que ya ha quedado claro que en este universo alternativo Celestia no siempre fue la princesa cálida y acogedora que es hoy día._

 _Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)._

 _¡A todo esto! SrAtomo está escribiendo una historia llamada "Perfecta alumna", que amenaza podría entrelazarse con "La Guerra en las Sombras". Él describe super bien cómo podría ser este universo antes de que Celestia ejecutara La Gran Purga que eliminó a casi todos los magos oscuros del mundo. Os la recomiendo mucho, aunque es una historia bastante dura desde el primer párrafo._


	45. Capítulo 44: No más secretos

Aquella fue una mañana de lágrimas. Lágrimas por los que había sobrevivido contra todo pronóstico. Lágrimas por los caídos y los heridos.

Pero Germarenia resistió. Germarenia resistió, una vez más.

El hospital de la ciudad había sido atacado también, pero gracias a la audacia de sus trabajadores pudieron evitar una carnicería atrincherándose en las zonas interiores del mismo hasta la llegada de los refuerzos. Hope Spell aguardaba todavía ser atendido; hacía poco que había podido llegar al hospital, y sus heridas y quemaduras no eran de gravedad. Cuando finalmente le trataron la pata herida y pudo volver a caminar con relativa normalidad fue cuando vio una yegua conocida. Aitana estaba de pie junto a una camilla; tenía varios vendajes en el cuerpo pero, en general, parecía en buena salud.

—¡Aitana! Por fin te encuentro. ¿Cómo estás?

—No he encontrado a Daring.

El unicornio fue a preguntar algo, pero descubrió que ya conocía la respuesta, así que lo hizo él mismo. En el calor de la batalla no había prestado ninguna atención a sus alforjas o los preparados alquímicos y mágicos que en ellas llevaba. Abrió un bolsillo y sacó varios frascos de colores, uno de los cuales brillaba con un tono rojizo. La alarma tomó el rostro de la yegua, pero Hope no la dejó hablar antes de abrirlo.

Un pergamino rojo apareció en la nube mágica que surgió del bote. Ninguno de los dos lo abrió, no hacía falta, pues las siglas " _D.D."_ estaban claramente inscritas en el sello de cera que lo cerraba.

—Aitana… Lo siento mucho.

La yegua marrón no respondió a eso: se giró y caminó hasta perderse por un pasillo del hospital. Hope la siguió tan rápido como pudo, debido a su cojera. La encontró en una sala vacía, un despacho que había sido dañado durante el ataque. Faltaba gran parte del muro exterior del mismo.

—Aitana…

—Joder…. Joder, joder, joder, ¡JODER!

La yegua acompañó ese último grito con un casquetazo que abrió un agujero en la pared más cercana.

—Por favor, cálmate.

—¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu "cálmate"! ¡¿Por qué, joder, por qué?! ¡Gilderald era un maldito experto, debería haber sabido mejor! ¡Debería haber sabido que esto ocurriría! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisó, por qué?!

—¡Le engañó un gran señor del Tártaro, Aitana! Ya estaba perdido, ¡no podías salvarlo!

—¡Sí que podría, maldita sea! ¡Sí que podía! ¡¿Quieres saber qué fue lo último que me gritó?! ¿Antes de morir, ¡quieres saberlo!? ¡Me dijo "corre"!

Aitana volvió a girarse y un nuevo agujero fue abierto en la pared.

—¡Todo el puto mundo tiene que mentir, todo el puto mundo! Toda la vida diciendo que el Tártaro engaña, ¡y él se deja engañar! ¡Y por su puta culpa han muerto cientos de personas, Daring Do también!

—Aitana, tienes que controlarte, así no vas a…

—¡CONTRÓLATE TÚ, MALDITO CRÍO! ¡Gilderald era mi tío y Daring Do mi hermana! ¡¿Te enteras?! ¡Eran mi única familia aparte de mi padre! Ese puto traidor…

Hope Spell retrocedió un paso, y no fue por el significado de esas palabras. Fue porque un brillo purpúreo surgió del hueco de las alforjas donde se perdía el colgante de la brújula rota.

—Aitana, esto no ha sido culpa de tu padre —dijo el joven unicornio con todo conciliador—. Él no podía saber que…

—Él _sabía_ cómo murió mi madre y eligió mentirme. Él _sabía_ por qué nos perseguían y decidió no decírmelo.

La brújula rota se escurrió de su hueco y quedó colgando del cuello de la yegua, brillando levemente con un tono púrpura. Hope pudo sentir claramente el frío antinatural de la nigromancia surgiendo de la misma.

—Aitana, Kolnarg te está afectando. No le permitas…

—Ni Kolnarg ni hostias —respondió ella con frialdad—. Mi tío está ardiendo en el infierno. Daring Do está muerta. Mi padre jamás confió en mi y me mintió.

—Tu padre hizo lo que creía mejor, Aitana. Su situación no era fácil.

—¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo vas a decirle a una potra que su madre era una ASESINA?!

—Tu madre no era una asesina.

Esa última frase la pronunció una yegua de voz cálida que entró en la sala. Rise Love se había quitado la armadura, y presentaba algunas quemaduras en el pelaje. La batpony se acercó a Aitana Pones y la observó alternativamente con la brújula que brillaba. En su pata derecha portaba la ornamentada espada de Aitana.

—Midnight Shield era una Cazadora Batpony. Igual que lo soy yo, y todos los que han acudido conmigo para proteger la ciudad.

—¿Qué?

Rise Love volvió a observar la brújula.

—Ya sé lo que es eso. Te recomiendo que lo controles antes de que tenga que hacerlo yo.

—¡¿Me estás amenazando?!

—Sí —afirmó Rise Love—. Deseo ayudarte, pero si te considero un peligro te mataré antes de que puedas reaccionar. A esa cosa le afectan tus sentimientos, por lo que veo; respira hondo y tranquilízate.

Aitana, finalmente, bajó la vista y observó ella misma la brújula rota. Maldiciendo en voz baja la guardó en su hueco de las alforjas y respiró profundamente, mientras se concentraba en expulsar la presencia de Kolnarg de su mente. El brillo de la misma no cesó, pero la yegua marrón pudo mantener una conversación, aunque su voz seguía sonando tensa.

—¿Qué sabes de mi madre? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Porque protegemos a los nuestros, y también a sus familias. Es hora de que cierres ese capítulo de tu vida. Venid conmigo, tú también, Hope Spell.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque ahora solo os tenéis el uno al otro. Tomad mi casco.

Hope Spell fue el primero en tomar la pata de Rise Love y, al poco, Aitana hizo lo propio. Rise Love desplegó las alas y, durante un instante, sus ojos se afilaron, su pelaje se erizó y mostró los colmillos. Entonces los tres se desvanecieron en una nube de oscuridad.

* * *

En una oscura sala, un arco de piedra empezó a crepitar.

Una bola de energía purpúrea apareció en su interior y se expandió hasta opacar toda visión a su través. Súbitamente la energía detonó y tres ponis aparecieron en la estancia. Rise Love observó con media sonrisa como Hope Spell y Aitana Pones daban un par de traspiés antes de vaciar todo el contenido de sus estómagos.

—El salto siempre es mareante la primera vez, y no habéis dormido nada esta noche. La próxima vez irá mejor.

—Qué… ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Aitana luchando contra las arcadas.

—En el castillo Umbra, hogar de los Cazadores Batpony. Está en una bolsa dimensional, para entendernos. Seguidme.

El lugar recordaba a las mazmorras de un castillo antiguo. Construido con piedra poco pulida, había antorchas cada pocos metros que a duras penas superaban la oscuridad. El ambiente era lóbrego y bastante inquietante, a juzgar por los ponis diurnos.

—Los batponies de Hollow Shades sufrimos una maldición que llamamos "la Sed".

—¿Sed?

—Sed de sangre. De matar, de dar rienda suelta a todos nuestros instintos.

Por el camino se cruzaron con un unicornio que, caminando en casi completa oscuridad, saludó con la cabeza a Rise Love. A Hope le llamó la atención que las pupilas del mismo brillaban en la oscuridad.

—La gran mayoría consigue controlarla siendo solo un potro. La encogen en sus conciencias y jamás vuelven a sentirla con tanta intensidad. Unos pocos, sin embargo, sucumben a la misma y cometen algún crimen. Estos batponies pierden la razón, se convierten en poco más que animales salvajes cuya única salida es la muerte. Los llamamos _ferales_.

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi madre?!

—Paciencia —replicó Rise—. Unos pocos batponies llegamos a saciar nuestra Sed, pero no perdemos la razón. Recordamos nuestros crímenes y, con el debido entrenamiento, acabamos controlando nuestra maldición. La usamos en nuestro beneficio para proteger a los nuestros.

Hope miró a Rise como si acabara de encajar varias piezas de una duda que lo carcomía.

—Los Cazadores Batpony. Por eso en un momento pareces un monstruo sediento de sangre, pero después pareces una batpony común.

—Exacto. Puedo llamar a la Sed a mi antojo, usarla en mis misiones y después retraerla. Me vuelve más fuerte, más rápida, más perceptiva, más calculadora. Una cazadora.

—Pero entonces… Estás bailando entre seguir siendo tú o convertirte en un _feral_. ¿Puedes mantener siempre el control?

—No. No siempre.

—Bueno, ¡ya vale! —gritó Aitana—. ¡No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi madre! ¡¿Qué sabes de ella?!

—Midnight Shield sufría su propia sed. Una no muy diferente a la nuestra.

Caminando desde la oscuridad, más allá de la luz que había conjurado Hope Spell, apareció un anciano batpony. De pelaje gris oscuro y crines canosas, los más llamativo del anciano era que sus pupilas eran enormes, fijas y blancas. Era ciego, pero nada en su andar o movimientos indicaba que tuviera dificultad alguna para orientarse.

—¿Quién es…?

—Anciano. Puedes llamarme Anciano, Dawn Hope.

—¿Qué? —respondió Aitana— ¿Nos hemos conocido?

—No, pero hueles igual que tu madre.

Aitana no consiguió responder a eso, por lo que Hope lo hizo por ella.

—¿La conoció usted, anciano?

—Sí. Yo estuve aquí cuando la encontramos, cuando inició su entrenamiento y cuando lo completó. Y también me encargué de escribir su historia para las generaciones venideras.

—¿Historia? ¿Generaciones? —Aitana parecía realmente confusa—. No entiendo nada, ¡no entiendo! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi madre? ¿Por qué acudió aquí?

—La trajimos porque no era tan diferente a nosotros. Seguidme, y usted, joven, baje la intensidad de su cuerno. Tanta luz es molesta para Rise Love.

Hope Spell se disculpó y cambió el tono de su magia a uno rojizo. Un instante después mostró una cara de auténtica confusión al percatarse del hecho. Rise rió en voz baja y murmuró "nadie sabe cómo lo hace".

—Todos los Cazadores Batpony hemos cometido crímenes horribles. Hemos matado a inocentes, torturado, herido o violado. Porque no hay otra forma, es la única manera de saber que somos Cazadores, cuando sucumbimos a la Sed y no nos convertimos en _ferales_. Y, normalmente, nuestras víctimas son amigos, padres, madres o hermanos.

Hope observó cómo Rise Love apartaba la mirada ante esas palabras.

—Midnight Shield no era diferente —continuó el anciano—. Durante años sufrió su Sed, durante años intentó controlarla, hasta que le dio rienda suelta. Fue su manera de sobrevivir, de no volverse loca y de escapar de Isaura.

—Mi padre… me contó que ella era hija de esclavos. Que escapó y mató a muchos.

—Lo hizo. Hemos llegado; joven, adelántese e ilumine, por favor.

Hope hizo lo que le decían y, a medida que su luz crecía, pudieron ver que en la pared había colgado un gran cuadro.

—Como parte del entrenamiento animamos a los nuevos Cazadores a desarrollar alguna faceta artística: escritura, música, escultura…

Aitana se adelantó con la boca abierta, mirando el cuadro.

—Midnight Shield se decantó por la pintura.

El lienzo mostraba una imagen de tonos muy oscuros; sobre un fondo gris oscuro se recortaban sombras escalofriantes. Algunas parecían ponis, otras simplemente monstruos. El fondo tenía un degradado que iba aclarándose hasta una esquina del cuadro donde había una pequeña potra pegaso, de pelaje azul marino y crines lilas, que estaba encogida con los ojos cerrados.

—Mamá… —susurró la yegua.

—Parece que ella quiere alejarse de los monstruos y del terror.

—Yo también veo lo contrario —objetó Rise Love—, que son estos los que intentan alejarse de ella.

—Midnight Shield recordaba su Sed desde que era una potra —ilustró el anciano batpony—. Un deseo latente de matar, de causar sufrimiento, pero consiguió controlarlo durante muchísimos años. Por aquí.

El anciano guió a la comitiva a lo largo del muro hasta que un nuevo cuadro apareció; Aitana emitió un ligero gemido por la impresión.

El lienzo mostraba una violenta imagen: En primer plano, en la parte baja, un semental de facciones difusas pero aterrorizadas observaba sus últimos segundos de vida con una gran daga posada contra su cuello. A su espalda, una pegaso azul, Midnight Shield, sonreía maníacamente mientras le arrebataba la vida a su presa.

El realismo de la obra era escalofriante.

—Cuando dio rienda suelta a su Sed, ya no pudo parar. Y así pasó varios años, sin otra forma de vivir, sin saber que tenía alternativas. No existen demasiadas para una esclava de Isaura.

Pero, cuando viajó a Equestria, se enfrentó a un Cazador Batpony. Este reconoció la misma Sed que nosotros sufrimos, pero la vio en una pegaso. Midnight Shield fue derrotada y capturada. La trajimos aquí, donde le dimos una oportunidad.

—¿Qué oportunidad?

—La de controlar su sed. La oportunidad de usarla para proteger a otros de sufrir un destino tan aciago como el que ella padeció. Seguidme.

El siguiente cuadro al que llegaron mostraba un cielo en contraste: En el lado superior izquierdo era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado. En el inferior derecho se podía ver el amanecer, y ambos contrastes se difuminaban en un degradado. Sobre ese choque, Midnight Shield aparecía flotando en el aire, con las alas extendidas y los cascos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si estuviera meditando.

—Le costó casi dos años aprender a controlar su sed. Pero lo consiguió.

—Entonces… ¿dejó de sentirla? —preguntó Aitana—. ¿Por eso decís que no era una asesina?

—Jamás dejó de sentirla. Ningún Cazador puede. Pero la utilizó para proteger Equestria, para defender a inocentes y perseguir a los peores monstruos, aquellos que se ocultan bajo la fachada de la bondad y la sociedad. Mató a más gente, pero con cada muerte evitó muchísimas otras y muchísimo sufrimiento.

—Es un equilibrio —empezó Hope Spell—. Un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte… Creo que comprendo.

—Los Cazadores Batpony vivimos entre la luz y la oscuridad —añadió Rise Love—. Hacemos actos… horrendos, en ocasiones, pero amamos con pasión. Midnight Shield era la ponificación perfecta de una Cazadora Batpony en el cuerpo de una pegaso. Es una leyenda entre nosotros, única en nuestra historia.

—Yo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Aitana miraba el cuadro mientras intentaba hablar pero, finalmente bajó la cabeza sin mirar a nadie.

—Yo ya no sé qué creer.

El anciano batpony se acercó a Aitana y la hizo caminar a lo largo de la pared hasta que llegaron a un nuevo cuadro. Cuando Hope lo iluminó, se quedó sin palabras. Aitana tampoco dijo nada mientras miraba la obra.

—Midnight Shield acabó encontrando la paz. Encontró un propósito en la vida, una forma de intentar enmendar sus innumerables crímenes del pasado. Salvó a muchísimos inocentes, detuvo tramas esclavistas y acabó luchando junto a los Arqueólogos contra el Tártaro. Los héroes luchan en la luz, los Cazadores lo hacemos en las sombras.

Midnight Shield aparecía en aquel cuadro sobre un fondo luminoso. Estaba tumbada sobre unos cojines blancos, sonriente, en paz. La luz la iluminaba desde algún punto indeterminado a la derecha. La yegua miraba hacia abajo con una sonrisa cálida que infundía amor y cariño.

—Tu vida ha sido compleja y no has conocido tus raíces. Entiendo que no sepas que creer, pero hay algo de lo que puedes estar segura. Algo de lo que jamás debes dudar.

En el cuadro, entre las patas de Midnight Shield, había una diminuta potra de tierra. Su pelaje era marrón claro, más oscuro en su morro, y sus crines alternaban mechones grises y púrpura.

Aitana pasó un casco por su propia imagen.

—Tu madre te amaba, Dawn Hope, como solo una madre puede amar.

—Joder… Joder…

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y la yegua marrón bajó la cabeza, haciendo lo imposible por limpiarse mientras murmuraba en voz baja. Pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, no pudo controlarse, no pudo detenerse.

Unas patas la rodearon. Aitana reconoció a Hope Spell, abrazándola, como hiciera hacía menos de dos días en el tren. Y las fuerzas la abandonaron: toda intención de mostrarse fuerte, su viejo sistema de echar a cualquiera que se aproximara demasiado, la facahada de estúpida ira tras la que siempre se había ocultado. Todo ello se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes.

Y Aitana supo que no encontraría el valor para detener su propio llanto.

* * *

En la lejana isla Tortuga, un ciervo se agitaba en su cama.

En su sueño volvía a sentir la opresión de la magia negra; la voz que le decía qué hacer, a quién matar, dónde ir a continuación. Frente a él, Sinveria leía el pergamino ya descifrado.

—Por toda la bondad de Gaia... Asunrix, tenemos que informar a Aitana Pones inmediatamente. Si esto es cierto, la verdadera historia de Weischtmann no debe descubrirse...

El gran guerrero se quedó inmóvil. Una diminuta voz en su conciencia intentaba luchar contra la magia de Sharp Mind, intentaba mantener el control. Frente a él, Sinveria lo observó, confundida y asustada. Pero no pronunció las palabras que él recordaba.

—Asunrix, no te vayas.

Gaia acudió a su llamada; la puerta se abrió a su espalda y los afilados dientes de un zorro se clavaron en sus cuartos traseros. Sinveria lo miró y alzó la voz.

—¡No te vayas, quédate! ¡Te necesito, Asunrix, necesito que te quedes!

" _Otra vez no, no quiero verlo otra vez, no quiero revivirlo"_

" _Habla con ella",_ susurró la voz de Appet. _"Habla con ella, no temas"._

" _¿Por qué? Solo es una pesadilla"_

" _Es necesario"._

Asunrix, en su sueño, se deshizo de los pequeños cánidos y llamó a la magia; varias lanzas de madera aparecieron del suelo, Sinveria intentó correr hacia la ventana. El gran ciervo marrón cerró los ojos, no quería ver, y murmuró una plegaria a Gaia. Las lanzas fueron disparadas hacia la indefensa hembra… y jamás escuchó su impacto, ni el gemido ahogado de ella. Hubo una gran luz que lo deslumbró y, súbitamente sintió una brisa cálida.

Se encontró en un claro del bosque tapizado con hierbas y flores. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol del medio día iluminaba con toda su intensidad. La temperatura era agradable y una sensación de paz le embriagó. Frente a él, un enorme árbol se alzaba; un roble que, pese a su juventud, había alcanzado un tamaño considerable. Su follaje ofrecía una acogedora sombra entre sus raíces, y multitud de pájaros iban y venían desde los nidos construidos entre sus ramas.

Una ciervo de color tierra estaba tumbada en la sombra, estudiando algo en la raíz del gran roble. Sus cuernos eran pequeños y sus tatuajes eran hermosos, en armonía con la personalidad de una hembra única. Los ojos turquesa de esta miraron a Asunrix con paz, amor y sin rencor alguno.

—Sinveria…

La ciervo se levantó y alejó del árbol, observándolo desde algo más de distancia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando planté la semilla, Asunrix? —preguntó ella. Su voz era dulce y modulada, como él recordaba—. Creíste que no lo veríamos crecer hasta que fuésemos ancianos, pero yo sabía que Gaia le ayudaría.

Sinveria se acercó a Asunrix. Este no dijo nada, incapaz de hallar las palabras, incluso aunque fuera solo un sueño.

—Pasábamos muchas horas aquí, ¿recuerdas? Jugábamos cuando éramos cervatillos, durante horas; y luego yo leía mientras tú entrenabas tu unión con Gaia, o venías con amigos para entrenar y volverte un mejor guerrero. Pero este siempre fue nuestro lugar, Asunrix.

—Sinveria, yo…

El gran ciervo volvió a quedarse en silencio. Sinveria rió ligera y sinceramente ante su falta de palabras.

—Aquí fue donde me declaré. Y donde tú respondiste que pretendías unirte al ejército de Lutnia y ser un Maestro de la Guerra cuando estuvieras preparado.

—¡Sinveria, lo siento!

Asunrix habló de corrido, con la voz quebrándose cada pocas palabras.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me pediste que te protegiera, te juré que lo haría, pero te fallé! Tendría que haberlo sabido, ¡tendría que haberme resistido a ese unicornio, pero no lo hice! Te fallé, Sinveria, ¡yo te maté! ¡Yo lo hice! Yo te amo, te amo y te he fallado. Que Gaia te dé la paz yo… lo siento tanto…

Asunrix bajó la cabeza y clavó su mirada borrosa en la hierba. Tras unos instantes, tan largos como una eternidad, notó el suave toque del casco de Sinveria en su mejilla, animándole a alzar la vista.

—No fue culpa tuya, Asunrix. Yo lo sé, los dos lo sabemos; deseas encontrar al culpable, pero no eres tú. No lo eres.

—Eso no cambia nada. Tú estás muerta, ¡y esto solo es un sueño! Solo te veo como te recuerdo, solo es un sueño.

Asunrix se sorprendió al escuchar la suave risa de Sinveria. La cierva lo miraba con la mirada más dulce que pudiera recordar.

—Estás cegado por tu propia ira, Asunrix. Tan cegado que no puedes oír los susurros de los espíritus, el canto del viento o el rugir del mar. No has podido siquiera ver que Gaia ha estado intentando hablar contigo a través de mi.

—¿Qué?

—Mira a tu alrededor, druida, y dime qué ves.

Asunrix recorrió el lugar con la mirada sin conseguir ver lo que fuera que Sinveria le decía. ¿Por qué le decía eso? ¡Solo era un sueño, solo era una pesadilla para atormentarlo por su error! ¡Por su debilidad y su…! El Honorable Guerrero interrumpió sus propios pensamientos, su propia culpa y remordimiento, inspiró por el hocico y cerró los ojos. Hacía demasiado que no meditaba.

 _Los elementales del viento rozaron su pelaje._

 _El espíritu del gran roble lo saludó, recordando al una vez joven ciervo que ayudó a plantar la semilla desde la que creció._

 _Pudo sentir vida: las llamadas a las hembras de los estorninos, el ajetreo y orden de un joven hormiguero, una familia de roedores entre las raíces de los árboles, y el amor de dos nutrias en un río cercano._

 _Pudo sentir muerte: una reina abeja llegando al final de su vida, salmones siendo devorados por un oso, árboles jóvenes falleciendo bajo la sombra de árboles más grandes y viejos._

 _Y sintió el equilibrio que envolvía todo. Una paz no basada en la bondad o la maldad, si no simplemente en la existencia. El delicado equilibrio entre el caos, el orden, el bien y el mal que daba lugar a la vida misma. La voluntad imperceptible que movía tormentas y sequías por igual; la furia con la que las olas rompían rocas y acantilados, la paz de un oasis en el desierto, el cataclismo de un volcán en erupción._

 _Asunrix se dejó sumir más en la meditación, y una imagen se formó en su mente: Un mar de fuego, garras, colmillos y rugidos. Un ejército de criaturas antinaturales, de seres dedicados a la destrucción y la muerte. Demonios, cientos, miles de ellos que, guiados por una única y ancestral voluntad, cargaban contra una muralla. En su visión siguió a un demonio cuadrúpedo que, clavando sus garras en la piedra tallada, escaló la muralla hasta superarla, pero fue recibido por varios proyectiles de fuego. Una espada atravesó a la monstruosidad, devolviéndola al Tártaro, y un unicornio verde menta rugió un desafío al ejército infernal._

Asunrix abrió los ojos con un sobresalto. Frente a él, Sinveria seguía observándolo.

—Eso ha sido una visión. ¿Dónde ha ocurrido?

—En Germarenia, hace unas horas. La doctora Pones y el maestro de la magia Hope Spell han sobrevivido. El Tártaro ya ha pisado el mundo, ha atacado a Gaia en persona. Debes defenderla, Asunrix.

—Eso quiere decir que tú… no eres un sueño. ¿Tú eres…?

—Sí. Soy el espíritu de Sinveria, y este —dijo, señalando el bucólico escenario frente a ellos— es mi limbo, donde aguardaba tu llegada.

El gran ciervo marrón se levantó y abrazó a Sinveria con fuerza. Esta se lo devolvió pero, tras unos instantes, se separó de él.

—Asunrix, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

—Lo que sea.

—Que encuentres la paz, y que cuando otra hembra encauce su camino con el tuyo, no temas acompañarla.

—Sinveria, no me pidas eso, por favor —dijo él con un susurro—. Te amo, Sinveria, jamás debí rechazarte por los Maestros de la Guerra…

—Y siempre me amarás —aseguró ella con una sonrisa—. Pero el corazón es grande, y un día albergará a alguien más.

El ciervo no encontró voz alguna, por lo que solo asintió. Súbitamente hubo un cambio en el mundo a su alrededor: La brisa se detuvo, y los pájaros dejaron de cantar. Era como si el flujo de Gaia se hubiera detenido en un punto de inflexión. Sinveria avanzó dos pasos.

—Escúchame, Asunrix, porque necesito que recuerdes todas las palabras que te voy a decir. No tendremos otra oportunidad, es por este mensaje por lo que Gaia me ha hecho permanecer para encontrarte. He alargado mi estadía en el limbo demasiado.

—Sinveria…

—No podemos detener lo inevitable, Asunrix. Estoy muerta, nada puede remediar eso; pero puedo dejarte un legado que permita a las generaciones futuras proteger a Gaia como hemos hecho hasta ahora. Una pequeña esperanza de detener el Tártaro antes de que este se haga fuerte en el mundo.

Asunrix se tomó un segundo para recuperar la serenidad. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas suplicar a Sinveria para que no se marchara, pero sabía que era imposible. Que esos minutos que acababa de vivir con ella eran un regalo único y no debía desaprovecharlos.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Sinveria?

—Voy a narrar, palabra por palabra, lo que decía el pergamino. Y es vital que lo recuerdes y lo escribas en cuanto despiertes, Asunrix. Debes enviarlo inmediatamente a los Arqueólogos. Es la única posibilidad que tenéis de evitar que el Tártaro se desate imparable en el mundo.

* * *

Hope Spell se agitó en sueños hasta que se despertó dando un grito. Miró las penumbras a su alrededor, rotas por una antorcha que ardía a bastante altura del techo, y no se tranquilizó hasta que reconoció dónde se hallaba.

Estaba en una habitación de piedra sin ventanas, cubierta con grandes y mullidos cojines; una de las salas de invitados del castillo Umbra. Hope no supo qué hora debía ser, no había luz que le sirviera de guía y tampoco había ningún reloj a la vista. Sudoroso y jadeando volvió a bajar la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando notó que alguien lo abrazaba. A su espalda, Aitana pasaba una pata sobre su pecho.

—¿Aitana?

—Llevas una hora teniendo pesadillas —dijo sin abrir los ojos—. Intenta dormir.

Hope se tumbó de nuevo. A su espalda, Aitana se quedó dormida otra vez.

* * *

En Trottingham, la puerta de un apartamento se abrió cuando una yegua adolescente la atravesó a todo correr. La joven, de pelaje azul claro y melena rubia, portaba un periódico en la boca que echó y desplegó sobre una mesa.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Bright! ¡Tenéis que ver esto, ahora!

Star Wander y Silver Lay llegaron a la entrada del piso casi a la vez, y a los pocos segundos Bright hizo su aparición. A duras penas habían pasado dos días desde que tuvieron que abandonar Manehattan y, tal como decía la nota que les dio Hop, en Phyllidelphia fueron recibidos por alguien que los acompañó a un piso franco.

No había logrado obtener respuesta sobre qué le había ocurrido a Hope o qué estaba haciendo, más allá de un escueto "proteger Equestria". Todavía estaban en el piso franco mientras sus nuevas identidades eran creadas, aunque claro que eso no evitó a la joven Sunny salir de la casa en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Es por lo que ha ocurrido en Germarenia! Ya han publicado un artículo y fotos, ¡no os lo vais a creer!

—¿Que hay demonios? —aventuró Silver Lay—. Después de lo que hemos pasado, sí, me lo puedo creer.

—¡No es eso, papá, no es eso! Es por las fotos, ¡mirad!

Los dos progenitores se lanzaron sobre el periódico, pero al poco la magia de Bright lo tomó y desplegó en alto para que todos pudieran ver el artículo a la vez. Las fotografías que aparecían parecían irreales: Monstruos de pesadilla saltando contra formaciones de soldados, grifos y pegasos combatiendo en el aire, un demonio gigantesco atravesando edificios con facilidad… El conjunto se centraba en una foto más grande que mostraba a dos ponis con alas de murciélago combatiendo a los demonios. Los batponies mostraban sus colmillos, enormes y aterradores, y parecían estar bailando entre el ejército del Tártaro con sus espadas. Habría sido perfectamente creíble si estos hubieran sido los verdaderos monstruos de aquella historia.

—" _La llegada de la Guardia Lunar fue providencial para la defensa de la ciudad. Los testigos afirman que los batponies se enfrentaron tanto a los demonios voladores como a aquellos que tomaron las calles, dando tiempo a..._ "

—¡Pasa la página, pasa la página!

La segunda página del artículo estaba encabezada por el titular: "Los héroes de Germarenia". En la primera imagen aparecía una formación de soldados equipados con pesadas armaduras formando al otro lado de la puerta de una muralla, aguantando una carga de demonios. Tras ellos había una yegua también portando una armadura y, sobre la misma, dos características alforjas. La única arma que portaba era una espada curva atada a su pata delantera derecha.

—" _La doctora Aitana Pones, conocida por haber descubierto el yacimiento que confirmó una antigua guerra con Unicornia, por haber liberado al hechicero infernal Maresht en Manehattan, y por haber estado presente en el ataque no-muerto a Lutnia"_ —leyó Star Wander en voz alta—. _"Los supervivientes aseguran que fueron ella y otros dos ponis quienes advirtieron a tiempo del ataque y permitieron a la ciudad prepararse"_.

Había varias imágenes más que mostraban a los soldados resistiendo en la muralla, formaciones de pegasos y grifos combatiendo a demonios voladores, una yegua regordeta dirigiendo los disparos de dos catapultas y una balista… Pero la siguiente imagen que llamó la atención a la familia era una que mostraba un primer plano de una pegaso. Esta no llevaba armadura, si no un inconfundible chaleco verde y un sombrero tipo _salacot_. En sus patas portaba sendas dagas y estaba girada, arengando a una pareja de soldados que formaban junto a una improvisada barricada.

—" _Los testigos hablan de 'Daring Do', aunque nadie sabe asegurar si se trata del mismo personaje de novela. Sin embargo dicen que esta dirigió la defensa de la calle principal cuando los demonios empezaron a aparecer dentro de la ciudad. No sobrevivió al ataque del Tártaro."_

—¿Daring Do? ¿Daring Do es real?

—Quizá solo era alguien disfrazado, Bright.

Había varias fotografías más que acababan con una impresionante imagen de la princesa Celestia en persona dirigiendo a la Guardia Solar para acabar con los pocos demonios que quedaban tras su llegada al amanecer. Sin embargo, esta fotografía fue ignorada por la familia, así como su explicación, ya que antes había otra que los dejó sin aliento.

En ella, Hope Spell alzaba una espada sostenida con magia sobre su cabeza. A su lado, un demonio se consumía en un mar de llamas. Frente a él, un ejército de demonios avanzaba a través de una avenida ennegrecida por las llamas, dirigidos por un gigantesco demonio de cabeza aguileña. Hope Spell les plantaba cara y gritaba, mientras otros soldados de Germarenia corrían a su lado, armas en ristre. La familia quedó en silencio hasta que fue Bright quien leyó la entrada de la foto.

—" _El mismo semental con el que se decía la doctora Pones tenía un romance, también estaba presente. Según un superviviente, su nombre es Hope Spell, y su papel en la batalla crucial: Ayudó a resistir en las murallas, combatió el terror del Tártaro y, cuando todo parecía perdido, tomó el mando de los defensores, dirigiendo a los últimos supervivientes hasta el amanecer. Sobrevivió a la batalla, pero, en el momento de escribir este artículo, se desconoce su paradero"._

—Hope…

—¡Esto es lo que iba a hacer! ¡Por eso nos atacaron, está luchando contra los demonios!

—¿Pero por qué él?

Bright, sin embargo, plegó el periódico y se quedó callada. Sunny, a pesar de ser muy diferente a ella, conocía a su hermana a la perfección, e intuyó lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Estás pensando en ayudarle?

—No —negó la yegua del pelo casi blanco—. No estoy preparada para ayudarle, eso está claro. Pero puedo prepararme, puedo estar lista por si los demonios llegan aquí.

—Ah no, ¡eso sí que no! No voy a perder a mis hijas también en esta lucha, ¡sois demasiado jóvenes!

—No puedes evitar que yo estudie, papá —replicó Bright con su calma usual—. Somos demasiado jóvenes para unirnos al ejército, aunque no pensaba hacerlo, pero somos demasiado mayores para ignorar esto.

—¡Ya viste lo que te pasó cuando esos locos de hechizaron! —gritó Silver Lay.

—Y no permitiré que me vuelva a ocurrir. O que lo que vi se vuelva real.

La yegua de pelaje azul marino hizo un ademán por salir de casa, pero Sunny la detuvo. La poni de tierra tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿De verdad esperas que sea la única hermana que no haga nada? Yo no puedo hacer magia, pero puedo aprender contigo.

Bright le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana mayor y salió del apartamento acompañada por ella. Star Wander y Silver Lay se quedaron callados, volviendo a desplegar el periódico para ver la foto de su hijo una vez más.

* * *

Seis yeguas únicas y un bebé dragón se reunían en silencio. Cinco de ellas observaban a la última, una unicornio lavanda, cuando esta terminó de narrar su historia. Twilight Sparkle todavía llevaba un vendaje en el cuerno y parecía bastante cansada. El Sugarcube Corner estaba bastante tranquilo, como era habitual, lo cual daba un margen de intimidad a las portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía.

—Twilight, querida, ¿estás segura?

—¡Eso no me importa ahora! —replicó Rainbow Dash con su habitual energía—. ¿Estás bien? Porque te juro que como esa loca de las dagas te haya hecho daño…

—Estoy bien, Rainbow —respondió Twilight Sparkle con calma mientras levitaba su taza de té—. ¿Ves? Puedo hacer magia, estoy bien. No hagas tonterías, por favor.

—¡Pero honestamente, azucarillo! A mi esto me suena muy raro, ¡muy raro! ¿Que la princesa Celestia nos ha engañado a todos? ¿Que ella hizo un… un… que apartó a todos los que sabía algo de las artes oscuras? ¡No puedo creérmelo!

—Esto, perdón, pero yo… —todas esperaron pacientemente a que Fluttershy recuperara su voz—. Quizá haya otra explicación.

—Incluso aunque Celestia no ordenara esa… _purga_ , hay demasiados indicios, chicas. Las armaduras, los símbolos, los ataques a Cérvidas y los Reinos Lobo, y ahora… ¡Ahora en Germarenia! Y el pensadero…

—¿Es posible que se falso, Twilight? —aventuró Spike—. Podría ser un engaño muy bien hecho.

—No lo creo, Spike. No creo que sea falso.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

—Debemos prepararnos —respondió la portadora de la Magia elemental—. Si la doctora Pones y Gilderald tienen razón en sus sospechas...

La conversación se interrumpió cuando hubo un cambio en la música de la radio. Un aviso del locutor informó de que estaban conectando en directo con Germarenia, donde la princesa Celestia iba a dirigirse a la nación.

* * *

Un aullido transportó un mensaje a través de los páramos helados de las tierras salvajes del norte. Una loba sin garras ni colmillos agitó las orejas al oírlo y salió del hueco entre algunos árboles donde se refugiaba. La sorpresa a duras penas se reflejó en el rostro de la yegua de pelaje gris claro, y sus crines, despeinadas, salvajes, blancas y celestes fueron sacudidas por el helado viento del norte. Sin embargo, su pelo era más espeso de lo habitual para su raza, y este helor no parecía afectarla en absoluto.

El mensaje era repetido por un hermano a dos días de marcha hasta el nordeste. Los ojos dorados de la loba sin garras miraron en esa dirección, esperando a que se repitiera el mensaje antes de confirmar que lo había recibido. Cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro al cielo como si quisiera besar las nubes, la poni emitió un largo y agudo aullido que se prolongó durante casi medio minuto. Había sutiles cambios en su tono, variaciones en su ritmo que eran casi imperceptibles al oído común, pero para los Lobos Invernales era un una canción y un idioma que solo ellos podían apreciar en toda su magnitud.

Cuando su hermano respondió, confirmando que iba a aullar el mensaje de vuelta a la manada, la yegua gris se agachó en su escondite y sacó dos dagas; estaban algo oxidadas por el tiempo, pero no por ello dejaban de ser buenas armas. _Sus colmillos_. De otro hueco sacó unas alforjas ligeras que se echó encima, llenándolas con algunas bayas y los restos de un conejo que guardaba y, finalmente, empezó a galopar hacia el oeste.

La gran madriguera poni de cristal estaba a más de un día de viaje, no podía perder ni un solo instante. No necesitaba preguntar por qué era ella la que debía acudir, pues jamás ningún lobo pondría en duda las visiones de la Vidente. Además, era obvio que pronto el mundo de los Lobos Invernales se encontraría de bruces con el de los ponis. Ella era Sweetie Grauj: _Sweetie_ , de los ponis de Mountain Peak, y _Grauj_ , de los lobos invernales. La única poni que había decidido ser una loba*.

El viento cambió de dirección, soplando hacia el oeste, y las nubes se arremolinaron sobre Grauj. Un trueno tan grave que se sintió más como una vibración rugió, y la nieve empezó a caer con fuerza sin entorpecer el galope de la hermana de la tormenta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar otros aullidos que transportaban mensajes que no eran para ella. Su madre estaba invocando viejas alianzas, convocando a los mejores cazadores a acompañar a Grauj. Solo una vez en la vida había visto Grauj a los lobos invernales uniendo fuerzas en torno a una gran cacería. Aunque su parte poni no usaría esa palabra; una cacería implicaba matar por el bien del grupo, por alimentar a las crías y expulsar a enemigos de su territorio. Aquella era una llamada a algo mucho más grande: la supervivencia de todos sus hermanos, de sus territorios y de las presas de las que se alimentaban. Una llamada a la que el mismo espíritu de la tormenta estaba respondiendo con más fuerza que nunca. No, aquello no era una simple cacería.

Los Lobos Invernales iban a la guerra.

* * *

Al atardecer de aquel día, todos los incendios de Germarenia habían sido controlados y los heridos atendidos. Se levantaron improvisadas tiendas donde refugiar a aquellos que habían perdido sus hogares, y se organizaron patrullas a lo largo de las granjas que rodeaban la ciudad en busca de cualquier demonio superviviente o de otros cultos diabolistas como el que abrió la puerta al Tártaro.

Una gran multitud se reunía en la plaza principal de la ciudad: ciudadanos, guardias y curiosos acompañaban a los periodistas llegados desde todos los rincones de Equestria. Todos ellos aguardaban pacientemente frente a una tarima que había sido construida rápidamente. El silencio reinó completamente cuando una imponente figura alada subió a la misma, dirigiéndose al micrófono que ahí había. La princesa Celestia mantuvo una mirada impasible y tomó aire por el hocico para calmar sus propios nervios. Hacía muchos siglos que no debía dirigir un discurso como aquel; la sonrisa cálida no iba a acompañarla en aquella ocasión, como tampoco lo haría la voz conciliadora por la que era conocida.

—Mis pequeños ponis: hoy hemos sido testigos de un hecho que no había ocurrido en siglos. El Tártaro ha regresado al mundo, y lo ha hecho con toda su fiereza. Mis oraciones están con aquellos que han caído defendiendo Germarenia, frenando una invasión que sin duda habría afectado a toda Equestria.

—¡Princesa! —gritó un periodista, sin dudar en interrumpirla—. Ha dicho que esto no había ocurrido en siglos, ¿cuándo ocurrió por última vez? ¡No existen registros históricos de ninguna batalla semejante!

—¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Están estos hechos relacionados con la batalla de Unicornia que usted todavía niega? ¡Necesitamos respuestas!

—¿Puede volver a ocurrir esto? ¿Qué medidas está tomando para proteger a sus súbditos?

—¿Dónde está la princesa Luna?

Pronto las preguntas de los periodistas se convirtieron en una cacofonía ininteligible. Celestia alzó lentamente una pata hasta que el silencio volvió a reinar.

—Hace ochocientos años, yo misma ordené eliminar toda referencia a las artes prohibidas: La magia negra, la nigromancia y el diabolismo. Mi esperanza con ello era poner fin a una época, que databa de antes del alzamiento y caída de Nightmare Moon, en la que los magos oscuros actuaban con impunidad y creaban un inimaginable sufrimiento a sus víctimas**. Con ello también ordené eliminar de los registros históricos toda referencia a las grandes batallas libradas contra el Tártaro o los ejeŕcitos no-muertos.

—¡Nos dejó indefensos, sin conocimiento de que esto podía ocurrir!

—Y también creé más de medio milenio de paz —replicó Celestia sin variar el tono de su voz—. Quinientos años en los que no ha habido ningún alzamiento diabolista mayor, y los menores han sido rápidamente sofocados.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió en Unicornia? ¿Están estos hechos relacionados?

Celestia se tomó una pausa para responder, ante los bolígrafos expectantes de los periodistas.

—Los duques de Unicornia hicieron pactos de poder con el Tártaro. Nadie pudo verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que el poder del Tártaro hubo tomado a todos los ciudadanos del ducado. Fue una delegación cebra la que alzó la alarma; un mes después el ejército de Cebrania desembarcó en Equestria y unimos fuerzas contra el ejército demoníaco de Unicornia. Los restos de esa batalla son los que la doctora Aitana Pones encontró. Aquella fue la última guerra librada contra el Tártaro.

Las patas y las voces volvieron a alzarse con furia, exigiendo respuestas. Celestia esperó tranquilamente a que reinara el silencio antes de volver a hablar.

—Hace milenios, los pequeños ponis sobrevivieron a situaciones terribles, incluso antes de que mi hermana y yo llegáramos a Equestria. Lograron superar al invierno de los Windigos, a hambrunas, enfermedades y guerras contra naciones mucho más poderosas. Lograron unir a las tres razas poni bajo una sola bandera, no por el uso de la fuerza, si no por la paz y la armonía. Pero no fue sin un gran sufrimiento que se lograron estas igualmente grandes metas.

En este momento, es fácil caer en el miedo y la desesperación, en la sospecha y la desesperanza. No permitamos que eso suceda: la armonía, la paz, el amor y la amistad deben seguir siendo los pilares que fundamenten nuestra nación. Equestria creció como una unión, una hermandad entre pueblos antaño enemigos. Y juntos es como hemos sobrevivido, juntos es como afrontaremos cualquier reto que esté por venir. Pase lo que pase, las guardias Solar y Lunar, mi hermana Luna y yo misma estaremos siempre presentes para proteger a los habitantes de Equestria de cualquier mal, venga de donde venga.

Celestia se tomó unos segundos y, cuando empezaba la avalancha de voces y patas levantadas, desplegó las alas y voló hasta perderse tras un edificio. En un momento como ese no podía permitir que una pregunta comprometida quitara el foco de atención del mensaje que quería transmitir.

* * *

En el castillo Umbra, Hope Spell empezó a menearse en su sueño, inquieto. Al cabo de unos minutos se despertó con un sobresalto, miró a su alrededor y se secó el sudor de la frente. No estaba demasiado seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero todavía tenía mucho sueño. Haciendo lo posible por no ver la pesadilla en la que volvía a vivir la batalla por Germarenia, se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención: una vibración, un zumbido.

Iluminando su cuerno buscó sus propias alforjas, pero no pudo levantarse porque Aitana seguía tumbada a su espalda con la pata rodeándole el pecho. Hope seguía sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la yegua; quizá la revelación sobre su madre había cerrado un amargo capítulo de su vida, o quizá ya había renegado de mantener su fachada de fría estúpidez tras la que se ocultaba. El semental verde usó su magia para acercar las alforjas y abrir un bolsillo de las mismas; un humo verdoso salió del mismo y se arremolinó en el aire. Un pergamino se formó en el mismo, siguiendo el proceso inverso de consumirse hasta las cenizas. Hope lo leyó una primera vez, abrió muchos los ojos, y conjuró una luz en su cuerno para leer con mayor claridad.

—¡AITANA, DESPIERTA!

—¡ARG! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—¡Es Asunrix, lo tiene, lo ha descubierto!

—¡¿El qué?!

—¡El pergamino! —gritó, poniéndoselo frente a la cara—. ¡Lo que decía el pergamino ciervo! ¡El Weischtmann es un gran demonio! ¡Y está encerrado en este mundo!

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Me he retrasado algo más de lo habitual en actualizar. He estado de viaje, y aparte tengo que empezar a estudiar las oposiciones. En fin, la vida real llega sin avisar :P._

 _Me ha costado algo este capítulo, porque intenté forzar una discusión entre Hope y Aitana que creo que deberán tener en algún momento. Sin embargo, tras reescribirla y eliminarla cuatro veces, me di cuenta de que este no era el momento de tenerla. Acaban de salir de una batalla brutal, después de todo. Todo llegará._

 _Adios, querida Sinveria, tuviste una existencia breve, pero tu autor te quiere mucho :_(  
_

 _Gracias a todos por leerme, ¡un saludo!_

 _PD: Gracias, UnIngenieroMas por la letra de la canción. Encontraré dónde meterla, ¡palabra!_


	46. Capítulo 45: El señor del dolor

" _Pronto entraremos en combate. Esta será la última batalla contra el Señor del Dolor. Si nuestro enemigo no perece, el mundo lo hará. Hemos reunido a los mejores […], gran muerte. Somos los últimos._

 _Hablé con el unicornio, heredero de Unicornia, Molgan, sobre el destino del Señor del Dolor. Convergemos en la necesidad de que repose eternamente sin ser perturbado.[...] semanas de trabajo para crear las runas que mantendrán el mausoleo cerrado. […] cuando nada entre, nada saldrá. La unión de dos lineas espirituales alimentará por siempre la magia de las runas y las ocultará, […] es la voluntad de Gaia._

 _Propuse que el mausoleo se construyera al norte […], reino del eterno hielo. Ocultar el lugar exacto, protegerlo a cualquier precio._

 _Los cuernos de los lobos suenan. Gaia […] criaturas más débiles, inspira a las más poderosas. Un dragón ha acudido. Los Maestros del Invierno aúllan a la tormenta. Los mercenarios lobo forman, y los ponis preparan su magia. Ha llegado la hora._

 _Espíritus de mis ancestros, que mi muerte sirva para encerrar al demonio por siempre._

 _Hijo, no llores por mi, pues Gaia acoge mi espíritu y el de tu madre en su seno. Sé fuerte, sé valiente, sé sabio. Te quiero."_

Aquella sala del castillo Umbra parecía un despacho antiguo. El anciano batpony ciego se sentaba tras una mesa, pasando una pata sobre el manuscrito de Asunrix mientras Hope Spell, Aitana y Rise Love aguardaban.

—¿Qué opina, anciano?

—Tengo otra fuente que complementa este texto, si es que es cierto. La ha encontrado uno de nuestros agentes en un escondrijo abandonado del culto a Baraz en Germarenia.

Cuando el anciano batpony sacó un nuevo pergamino muy antiguo, Aitana y Hope Spell se lanzaron a leerlo. Rise voló sobre ellos para hacer lo propio. Estaba escrito en el idioma rúnico de los Reinos Lobo, por lo que Aitana lo tradujo en voz alta para Hope Spell y Rise Love.

" _El frío del norte hiere a mis guerreros._

 _Hemos aprendido a adaptarnos: evitar que el hielo atrape nuestras espadas, proteger nuestros cuerpos con pieles, calentarnos en la noche._

 _Nada nos preparó para los seres que nos atacarían aquí: monstruos surgen de la nada y cazan a los trabajadores ponis y ciervos. Espectros que en la noche asesinan y poseen a mis guerreros. Sombras que absorben la voluntad de vivir de sus víctimas. Creímos que tras atrapar a Weischtmann la lucha acabaría, nos equivocamos._

 _Nos protegemos, pero ha habido muchas bajas. Pregunté a uno de los brujos ponis la razón de escoger esta inhóspita tierra, y dijo que la magia del mausoleo lo requiere. No entiendo, pero entiendo que es necesario._

 _Una manada local se ha unido en la lucha: son lobos salvajes, animales. Pero son inteligentes y ayudan a proteger a los herbívoros de los seres que nos asedian. Uno de los lobos, el macho alpha, tiene el ojo derecho azul, y creo que es tan inteligente como yo. Sé que nadie me creerá, pero he visto a estos lobos llamar al rayo con sus aullidos, y he visto rayos caer en nubes de sombras que gritaban en mi mente._

 _Muchos de mi compañía han caído, solo quedamos los más fuertes. Ya no gritamos por el terror que las sombras traen a nuestros espíritus, este ahora nos sirve de aviso ante la inminencia de un nuevo ataque. He dicho a los hechiceros poni que no gasten su magia protegiéndonos. No necesitamos más la ayuda de ningún herbívoro._

 _Algunos de mis lobos irán a la ciudad de cristal. Espero que encuentren un comerciante de nuestras tierras y traigan carne. Detesto la comida poni"_

—Las fechas coinciden con el pergamino de Molgan*. Si es una falsificación, es una extremadamente buena.

—"Sombras que gritaban en mi mente", y las atacaban con rayos —comentó Hope Spell—. Suena a algún tipo de fata, o quizá un tipo de demonio del terror.

—No es una falsificación: es una trampa.

Hope Spell miró a Rise, expectante. Aitana, mientras tanto, volvía a leer los dos pergaminos con detenimiento.

—De acuerdo a los informes de la guardia grifo de Germarenia, las desapariciones empezaron poco antes de tu viaje a los Reinos Lobo, Aitana. Si entonces ya sabían de los Arqueólogos, si os tendieron la trampa para que tradujerais el pergamino Ciervo, si os utilizaron para encontrar y capturar a Manresht, el que dejaran esta información vital tan cerca de Gilderald no pudo ser un accidente. Ellos ya sabían que el Weischtmann estaba cerca del Imperio de Cristal, ha sido el pergamino ciervo el que les ha dado la localización exacta.

—" _Dos líneas de espirituales"…_ Corrientes mágicas, ¡claro! ¡Lineas Telúricas**! ¡La unión de dos corrientes mágicas del mundo! —dedujo Hope Spell—. Solo necesitan saber dónde se cruzan dos líneas cerca del Imperio de Cristal. Pero han pasado semanas, ¡sea lo que sea que querían…!

—Os quieren muertos.

Rise caminó por el despacho mientras hablaba. Su voz era firme y algo pausada, pronunciando cada palabra con claridad.

—Si quisieran simplemente liberar al demonio, ya lo habrían hecho y nos habríamos enterado. Os han intentado matar en el pasado, pero no pueden hacerlo abiertamente, no se arriesgarán a mostrarse en una ciudad, o a atacar directamente a un Arqueólogo. Sois peligrosos, sabéis demasiado, ¿qué habríais hecho de haber encontrado vosotros el pergamino?

—Segúramente estaríamos ya de camino —aventuró Hope Spell—, para detenerlos cuanto antes. Pero no podemos descartar que quizá todavía no hayan sido capaces de localizar el mausoleo. ¿Qué piensas, Aitana?

La aludida estaba sentada, releyendo los dos pergaminos una y otra vez. Cuando los dejó, parecía lívida.

—¿Aitana?

—Las leyendas Germarenias del Weischtmann hablan de un monstruo que mora los páramos entre las montañas —explicó la yegua marrón con voz neutra—. Un ser que acude en las noches a las ciudades, nadie está a salvo de él, y captura a yeguas, sementales, potros y ancianos por igual. Aquellos que sobreviven pierden la razón y, en su locura, llegan a matar a sus propias familias. Y de los muertos solo se sabe que no muestran herida alguna, pero todos ellos mueren gritando por un sufrimiento inimagiable. Todos ellos mueren por un dolor atroz, capaz de destruir el alma de un mortal.

Primero señaló el pergamino ciervo descifrado.

—En este documento, el Weischtmann todavía estaba libre. Necesitaron a los ejércitos de la mitad del mundo conocido, y ya sabían que no iban a matarlo. Ya sabían que solo podían capturarlo. Lo llaman _El señor del dolor_.

Después señaló el pergamino del mercenario lobo.

—" _Nubes que gritan en mi mente"_. En ese momento, meses después, Weischtmann ya estaba capturado, estaban solo reteniéndolo para encerrarlo, quizá mientras construían el mausoleo. Y, aún así, seguía atacándoles: espíritus, espectros, sombras, fatas… Criaturas que atacan a la mente, a los sentimientos y al espíritu. Posiblemente muchas de ellas íntimamente ligadas al Tártaro.

Aitana no miró a nadie en concreto al acabar su razonamiento, hablando casi en un susurro.

—Weischtmann es un gran señor del Terror y la Tortura.

Rise Love se acercó a ella.

—Pues lo mataremos, como hicimos con Baraz. Que aparezca en el mundo si se atreve: lo mataremos. El Imperio de Cristal está mucho mejor preparado para resistir un ataque que Germarenia.

—Rise Love, tú eres una Cazadora Batpony y mucho mejor combatiente que nosotros, pero aquí la cazadora de demonios soy yo.

Tras el corte verbal, Aitana se levantó, dando peso a sus palabras.

—No existen reportes de un gran señor del Terror y la Tortura en toda la historia escrita. Los Arqueólogos y otras órdenes se han enfrentado hace siglos a señores de la Oscuridad y la Dominación, o nosotros mismos nos enfrentamos al ejército de Baraz. Pero no a esto: hay informes de demonologistas que sirven a estos demonios, de pequeños espectros del dolor o el terror, e incluso Star Swirl _El Barbudo_ teorizaba que Luna llamaba "espíritus de la pesadilla" a pequeños demonios del Terror y la Tortura. Pero no hay informes de algo como lo que describen estos pergaminos, ni forma de enfrentarnos a ello. No sé si hay forma de vencerlo si llega a ser liberado. No lo sé.

Hubo un silencio en la sala. El anciano lo rompió.

—¿Qué propones entonces, Dawn Hope?

—Llámame Aitana, hace demasiado que abandoné ese nombre —respondió ella—. Si nos ven llegar preparados y pueden hacerlo, lo liberarán antes de que tengamos ninguna posibilidad. Si ven que las princesas alicornio o un ejército avanza hacia el Imperio también lo liberarán. No podemos dejar que nos vean.

—Quieres que encontremos el Mausoleo y nos infiltremos en él.

—Exacto —afirmó Aitana, respondiendo a Rise—. Hay que acabar con ellos y volver a sellar el templo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Esperad, hay un problema con esto. ¿Qué pasa si fallamos? —preguntó Hope—. ¿Qué pasa si el Weischtmann es todo lo que dices y acaba liberado? El Imperio de Cristal está protegido por el Corazón, pero no las poblaciones al sur. O las tierras salvajes del noreste. Si le damos oportunidad de empezar a alimentar su poder...

Rise Love murmuró algo usando su idioma ultrasónico.

—Hay que preparar un plan B. Llamaré a mi tropa.

—¿Tu tropa?

—Soy capitana de la Primera Compañía de la Guardia Lunar —aclaró Rise—. Mis soldados son capaces de moverse sin ser vistos; les ordenaré ocultarse en los alrededores del Imperio y acudir si reciben mi señal. Además, una de las sargentos enviadas a reforzar la guardia del Imperio de Cristal es de mi confianza. Ella se encargará de organizarlo todo manteniendo un perfil bajo.

—Yo avisaré a la Diosa.

Rise Love se giró rápidamente hacia el anciano.

—¿Está seguro, Anciano? La Diosa…

—La Diosa Luna es nuestra creadora, la Diosa de la noche, las estrellas y la protectora en las sombras. Si Weischtmann es tan peligroso como creemos y es liberado, tu tropa no tendrá ninguna posibilidad, Rise Love. Necesitaréis ayuda, y también de los Caballeros de Cristal. La mejor forma de advertir a la Corona de Cristal sin llamar la atención es que sea la propia diosa Luna quien se encargue de ello. Partid ya, no perdáis tiempo.

—Un momento, ¿dónde está mi espada? —preguntó Aitana.

—En la armería.

Pocos minutos después, los tres llegaron hasta la armería del castillo Umbra. Era una sala bastante bien iluminada, para los estándares de los Batponies, y en su interior trabajaban sobre todo unicornios. A Hope y Aitana les sorprendió que todos parecían compartir los colores pardo, grises y oscuros de los batponies, así como algunas características físicas como las orejas peludas y los ojos afilados.

Uno de estos, de pelaje gris y pelo canoso, se acercó al grupo.

—Tenemos vuestras armas preparadas.

El unicornio conjuró y la primera espada que voló fue la de Aitana. Al tomarla notó que esta brillaba ligeramente.

—Es un conjuro que hemos adaptado de la época en que servíamos a Nightmare Moon —explicó el forjador mágico—. Originalmente estaba pensado para arrancar el espíritu del cuerpo de sus enemigos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tranquilos, no es eso lo que hace. Lo hemos adaptado para intentar que afecte a seres espirituales como si fueran tangibles, pero no te puedo jurar que funcione a la perfección. Úsalo como último recurso. Y para ti, Hope Spell…

Todos los presentes también reconocieron la espada que el unicornio gris trajo con un hechizo.

—¡Esa es la espada del profesor Pones!

—Lo es —afirmó—. Nos la ha enviado él, ya no la necesita.

—Así que también sabía de los Cazadores… —gruñó Aitana—. Nada, continúa.

—Está equilibrada para ser usada por un mago. Por lo demás, es una espada corriente, pero de gran calidad. Rise Love, tu equipo habitual está preparado.

—Bien. Lleva a Aitana y Hope Spell al portal y mándalos a la estación más próxima al Imperio de Cristal dentro del alcance del castillo, encárgate de que lleguen sin llamar la atención —ordenó. Después se giró hacia los dos Arqueólogos—. Averiguad dónde está el mausoleo del Weischtmann exactamente, y no os dejéis descubrir. Esperad a que estemos todos en posición antes de actuar, eso será dentro de aproximadamente veinticuatro horas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —respondió Hope Spell—. Ojalá tuviera más tiempo para investigar. No te retrases, Rise.

—No lo haré —respondió—. Que la Luna guíe vuestro vuelo.

Rise Love se desvaneció en una nube de sombras.

* * *

Tres horas después, Hope Spell y Aitana aguardaban en silencio en un amplio camarote de primera clase del tren que llevaba al Imperio de Cristal. Desgraciadamente, desde el castillo Umbra solo pudieron aparecerse un poco al norte de Canterlot, por lo que les esperaba una noche entera de viaje.

Los dos habían propuesto meterse en tercera clase, entre los muchos viajeros que iban al norte, para pasar desapercibidos. El unicornio que los acompañó fuera del castillo Umbra solo respondió: "no viajéis como esperan que lo hagáis" y los hizo pasar a un vestidor donde fueron recibidos por todo un equipo de batponies, ponis de tierra y unicornios. Para horror de Aitana, eran modistas, peluqueros y maquilladores, pero su trabajo fue impecable.

Hope vestía un sencillo traje de dos piezas: camisa blanca, esmoquin gris oscuro y una pajarita azul. Para rematar el disfraz, había añadido un monóculo sobre su ojo izquierdo y removía parsimoniosamente una taza de té con una cucharilla de plata.

—Pardiez, querida —dijo, forzando un acento extranjero y ajustándose el monóculo—. Estás realmente hermosa hoy, si me permites la observación.

—No había tenido la crin tan suave en la… Vete a la mierda.

Aitana no pudo evitar acompañar a Hope en la carcajada que siguió a su respuesta. La yegua conjuntaba una blusa turquesa con una falda larga y rosa que ocultaba su marca. También llevaba un gran sombrero a juego con la blusa, aunque en aquel momento lo había dejado a un lado; sus crines caían lánguidamente a un lado de su cara, habiendo sido tratadas y alisadas en un tiempo récord, considerando los años de falta de cuidados especializados. Los estilistas de los Cazadores Batpony se habían esmerado para asegurarse de los dos, ahora famosos, cazadores de demonios no fueran reconocibles a simple vista. Las alforjas que siempre portaban con todo el material, armas y herramientas de Aitana habían sido cargadas por un diligente encargado del tren, el cual había sido recompensado con una generosa propina. Entre las alforjas, un largo fardo de tela portaba las espadas de los dos Arqueólogos.

—¿Qué tal la pata, Hope?

—Bien. La herida no era grave, he podido acabar de sanarla con un poco de magia. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Pensando en qué hacer si fallamos.

—¿Y qué has pensado?

—Que si todo se va al carajo, tú corras y me dejes ganar tiempo.

Hope se incorporó ligeramente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No voy a dejarte atrás! Luchamos juntos, para bien y para mal.

—Escucha, esto no es sentimentalismo estúpido, joder —respondió Aitana—. En Germarenia has demostrado ser un gran líder. Lograste dirigir a unos defensores novatos, y dar instrucciones a unicornios que no tenían ni idea de magia rúnica o del Tártaro. Si todo falla y ese monstruo se libera, tú serás mucho más útil en otro lugar que no muriendo contra él.

La luz anaranjada del atardecer iluminó el elegante camarote cuando el tren tomó una curva. Llegarían al Imperio a primera hora de la mañana. Hope miró a su compañera, intentando dilucidar cuánta verdad había tras aquellas palabras. En los últimos dos días, el cambio de actitud de Aitana había sido… increíble. Recordaba de los escritos de Sinveria cómo un ser, tras sufrir un gran trauma, requería cierto tiempo para procesarlo y reaccionar al mismo. Él mismo no estaba seguro de si Aitana ya lo había hecho cuando le gritó en el hospital, cuando lloró tras saber lo de su madre, o cuando _lo besó_.

El semental verde rememoró lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana después de que Rise los acompañara a la sala de invitados. Él estaba entonces agotado, física y emocionalmente, pero recordaba momentos sueltos: el beso humedecido por las lágrimas, el abrazo más cercano que nunca, el roce de sus pelajes, el momento en que…

Hope intentó alejar su mente de ciertos recuerdos inapropiados para la situación.

—Hoy han pasado… demasiadas cosas. Demasiadas.

—Estás queriendo hablar del polvo que echamos —aclaró Aitana sin dejar de mirar el atardecer—. Joder, que hemos pasado mil putadas, la timidez sobra.

—Si todos hablaran con tanta sinceridad de estas cosas… —comentó él con una risa—. No sé, no me esperaba que ocurriera.

—Creo que a los dos nos hacía falta. Después de tanta muerte, tanto dolor y… —se quedó callada durante un instante—. Nos hacía falta después de tanta mierda.

—Sí, puede. Solo que fue... extraño.

Aitana se incorporó ligeramente y acercó a Hope con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

—No jodas, ¿acaso fue tu primera vez?

—¡No! No… la tercera… Segunda y media.

La yegua marrón volvió a carcajearse durante unos segundos ante el avergonzado Hope Spell.

—¡Me parto! Fue casi como acostarme con una yegua.

—Eh… ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarme eso?

—Bien, créeme, muy bien. Y eso que estábamos los dos hechos mierda. Aunque claro, quizá yo estaba siendo poco exigente —añadió, rodando los ojos en un fingido gesto de hastío.

Hope, entre divertido y algo azorado por la conversación, rió ligeramente.

—En ese caso quizá podríamos…

—¿Qué, acaso quieres repetir? —dijo Aitana, completando la intencionada pausa de Hope.

—¡Por favor! ¿Dónde ha quedado el romanticismo, querida? —respondió, forzando de nuevo el acento extranjero—. Estamos en primera clase, con todos los gastos cubiertos por los Cazadores Batpony. Aprovechemos la ocasión.

—¿Estás planeando cargar tus caprichos a una hermandad de asesinos sedientos de sangre?

—¿No había dicho que cuando acabara la batalla invitaba yo a la primera ronda?

Hope usó su magia para hacer sonar una campana que había a la entrada del camarote. A los pocos segundos apareció un diligente y elegante camarero.

—Por favor, tráiganos una botella de _Chateau d'Ychiev,_ una botella de su mejor cava y un variado de sus especialidades. La señora y yo cenaremos a continuación. Cárguelo todo a mi cuenta.

—Inmediatamente, lord Richer.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Aitana miró a Hope fingiendo una falsa ofensa.

—Disculpa, ¿señora?

—Por favor, " _queruida"_ —respondió él, aguantándose la carcajada—. A pesar de tu pasmosa juventud, técnicamente eres mi _señora,_ la señora Richer, te recuerdo. Esa es la coartada para el viaje.

—¡Ja! —rió ella—. Pues esta señora te va a tumbar bebiendo.

—No llegarás a la tercera copa, _chavala_.

* * *

Una yegua unicornio de pelaje azul marino y crines plateadas entró en la sala del Trono de Cristal escoltada por una guardia Lunar a primeras horas de la noche. De hecho, la acompañante era la sargento Midnight Slash, quien propuso la creación de las milicias en la ciudad. Cadance parecía cansada, aunque algo curiosa, mientras que Shining Armor estaba ligeramente molesto ante la inoportuna visita, ya que esperaba pasar la noche con su esposa. Un elegante unicornio se adelantó a los dos monarcas.

—Señorita Moon Beam, sea bienvenida al Palacio de Cristal. Soy Zaphire Assistant, asistente de sus majestades Mi Amore de Cadenza y Shining Armor. Esperamos una explicación para tan prioritaria recepción, firmada por la asistente de la princesa Luna en persona.

—Majestades, agradezco su recepción, mas debo solicitar que los Caballeros de Cristal nos dejen a solas, si no es molestia.

—Creo que esa petición sobrepasa los permisos otorgados por la carta que justifica su presencia aquí, Moon Beam —respondió Shining Armor—. Mis guardias son de mi absoluta confianza.

—Entiendo eso, majestad. Mas _nós_ no podemos permitirnos riesgos.

El cuerno de la invitada se iluminó y auras mágicas cubrieron las cabezas de los Caballeros de Cristal presentes y, al instante, todos ellos cayeron profundamente dormidos. Shining Armor se puso en pie, pero Cadance lo detuvo al reconocer el patrón mágico de la visitante.

—¡¿Tía Luna?!

La yegua recién llegada volvió a conjurar y la magia cubrió su cuerpo; su tamaño aumentó al momento, y las alas surgieron de debajo de su pelaje como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Su melena pronto se volvió insustancial, como una representación de las estrellas que ella misma ponía en el firmamento. Midnight Slash, a su lado, se alejó unos pasos e inclinó respetuosamente ante la Princesa Luna. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Cadance se adelantó y la abrazó efusivamente.

—Os pedimos perdón por el secretismo, sobrina —explicó Luna—. Mas el tema que nos trae aquí es de vital importancia y requiere que nadie sepa de nuestra presencia.

* * *

El bosque de Hollow Shades crecía a los pies de la montaña que compartía el mismo nombre, un lugar todavía cargado de historias de terror. Aunque la incorporación de los batponies a la sociedad Equestre había ayudado a acabar con gran parte de las leyendas acerca de esta raza, la parte más profunda del bosque seguía siendo, en su mayoría, desconocida al poni corriente. En parte, porque es muy difícil eliminar completamente el temor a un territorio, alimentado durante milenios por cuentacuentos y dramaturgos. Por otra parte, porque en esa zona había peligros que escapaban al control de los propios batponies.

Una compañía de la Guardia Lunar formaba en un claro. Todos ellos vestían armaduras de color azul marino, y estas mostraban sobre sus pechos la letra _I_ , identificándolos como miembros de la Primera Compañía Batpony de la guardia lunar. Los primeros reclutas en ser entrenados como parte del ejército de Equestria. Un batpony, con armadura de oficial, se adelantó a la tropa: tenía el pelaje gris oscuro, y su melena azul eléctrico caía a ambos lados de su rostro por debajo del casco. Una cicatriz recorría su cuello y la parte baja del rostro, aunque estaba bastante disimulada bajo el pelaje.

—¡Tropa, capitán en el campo! ¡Firmes!

Mientras la cacofonía de los soldados formando moría, Rise Love aterrizó en el pasillo que estos habían abierto y caminó hacia el semental.

—Sargento primero Moonlight Sonata, ¿cómo está la tropa?

—Animada y saludable, capitán Rise Love—respondió—. Hemos tenido pocos problemas con un feral y algún depredador.

—¿Y cómo están los niños?

—¿Permiso para hablar extraoficialmente?

La yegua azulada sonrió y se adelantó, alzándose levemente para besar a su marido.

—Concedido.

—Te echan de menos —respondió—. Emerald sufrió la Sed hace una semana, estaba conmigo.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, se recuperó en seguida. Los dos están con mi madre.

—Si la ves antes que yo, dale un beso de mi parte. Y dile que lamento no estar ahí para ayudarla.

Rise Love se alejó unos pasos de Moonlight Sonata, recuperando el porte marcial, y se giró hacia los soldados.

—¡Descansen! —toda la tropa cumplió la orden, posando los cuatro cascos en el suelo—. Soy feliz de volver a veros. Es gracias a vosotros que soy quien soy, vosotros seguisteis mis órdenes a ciegas, aún en situaciones desesperadas, aún en momentos de gran duda y terror. ¡Nosotros detuvimos la traición de los seguidores de Nightmare Moon, un grupo de novatos por los que nadie daba un bit de oro! Y aún con todo el horror que sufrimos entonces, aún con toda la muerte que vivimos, hoy debo pediros que me sigáis a un destino todavía peor.

La yegua caminó por el pasillo abierto hasta salir de él. Automáticamente, todos los batponies de la compañía cambiaron de posición para formar una línea frente a ella, con una coordinación casi perfecta.

—El potro de una amiga lee un cómic de súper héroes en el que vi una frase. Decía: _"Dadme mil ponis lo bastante locos como para conquistar el infierno, y lo conquistaremos"***_. Vengo de Germarenia, he luchado contra las huestes del Tártaro, y os digo que esto es solo el principio. ¡El Tártaro está intentando llegar a este mundo, y necesito soldados valientes dispuestos a combatirlo hasta el fin! ¡¿Sois vosotros esos ponis?!

—¡Sí, capitán!

—¡Te seguiremos, Rise!

—¡Por la Diosa Luna! ¡Por Equestria!

Rise sonrió mirando a los ponis, la gran mayoría compañeros de instrucción. Conocía aquella tropa a la perfección, sus debilidades y puntos fuertes, y siempre lamentó haber tenido que abandonarla por los Cazadores Batpony. Pero sabía que para lo que podía desencadenarse en el Imperio de Cristal, esos batponies eran los únicos a los que confiaría su vida ciegamente. Además, no podía volver a convocar a los Cazadores Batpony en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Sargentos, organicen a la tropa! Esta es una misión de infiltración, nos esconderemos cerca del área caliente y, si hay suerte, no tendremos que intervenir. ¡Partimos en quince minutos!

* * *

Aitana se despertó con un sobresalto, ahogando el nombre que había estado a punto de gritar.

Jadeó ruidosamente, intentando controlarse; el sudor cubría su pelaje, y un temblor tomó todo su cuerpo. A su espalda, Hope seguía durmiendo, siendo él quien pasaba una pata sobre ella en esta ocasión.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertar al semental, Aitana se apartó de él y salió del camarote. El vagón estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por una pareja de ricachones que tomaba una copa entre las sombras del bar. La yegua marrón entró en el baño del mismo, a pesar de que había uno en su propio camarote. Cuando se encendió la luz -un práctico hechizo de la sala que automatizaba las lámparas, lujos de nobles y burgueses-, Aitana se vio a si misma reflejada en el ornamentado y dorado espejo.

La yegua que le devolvió la mirada al otro lado del mismo lloraba y jadeaba; Aitana cerró los ojos con fuerza y se frotó la cara, maldiciendo en voz baja. No conseguía enfocar su mente en un único lugar, vagando entre los recuerdos de su familia, de una amiga ahora perdida, de su tío, de Hope… de su madre. Y todo ello se mezclaba con todas las vidas que intentó formar en el pasado y que tuvo que abandonar, huyendo de los cultistas de Hellfire. Todos aquellos que dejó atrás, todos los sueños que una vez se atrevió a tener...

 _¿Por qué seguir adelante? ¿Por qué sigo luchando? ¡Otros deberían hacerlo, otros deberían sufrir! ¡Yo no soy quién…!_

Aitana notó que esos pensamientos, de hecho, no eran suyos. Colgando de su cuello, la brújula rota brillaba con su enfermiza aura purpúrea. Con la cara compungida por la rabia y las lágrimas, tomó el objeto y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo.

La pareja en el bar se sobresaltó al escuchar el violento grito de la yegua marrón.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

* * *

El sol todavía no había salido cuando el primer tren hacia el Imperio de Cristal partió desde Ponyville. Los viajeros, cansados, subieron al mismo y se dispusieron al momento a echarse una cabezada con el tranquilo traqueteo de los vagones. Si no había retrasos, llegarían a su destino a última hora de la tarde.

Había, entre los viajeros, ponis de todas las razas e, incluso, un par de perros joyeros. La renovación de las técnicas de minería impulsada por Shining Armor y Cadance había atraído a esta raza normalmente poco amistosa con los pequeños ponis. Unos ponis de tierra cargaron varias cajas al vagón de mercancías. La última caja fue subida por un apuesto, fuerte y hercúleo joven que, al colocarla, hizo revolotear un poco de polvo que fue a dar con su hocico, haciéndolo estornudar. Fue entonces cuando la caja habló.

—¡Salud!

—Gracias… ¿eh?

—¡Spike, que no nos tienen que oír!

—¡Ups! Lo siento, ¡es la costumbre!

—¡¿Pero quién hay ahí?!

Una de las cajas se abrió y la cabeza de una poni de pelaje lavanda apareció.

—Usted disculpe —dijo Twilight, sonriendo avergonzada—, pero es que estamos de incógnito.

Un hechizo después, el joven semental miró al infinito y se marchó como si no se hubiese percatado de nada. Twilight suspiró abiertamente y se secó el sudor de la frente. A su lado, otra caja se abrió y apareció Rarity.

—Twilight, querida, podría discutir largo y tendido sobre tu inapropiada actitud al usar un hechizo desmemorizante en ese pobre, fornido y apuesto joven. Ahora, creo que es inaceptable, ¡inaceptable!, obligar a una dama como yo a viajar en estas condiciones insalubres. ¡Oh, mi pobre crin ya está sufriendo las consecuencias!

Una caja un poco más apartada, más que abrirse, estalló separando sus cuatro paredes y la tapa al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! ¡Yo no puedo estar encerrada más tiempo! —exclamó Rainbow Dash—. ¡Yo me ato con una cuerda al tren y lo sigo planeando detrás!

—Ah no, ¡eso sí que no! —respondió Applejack, asomándose de su propia caja—. ¿Qué pasa cuando crucemos un túnel, azucarillo?

—¡Pues me agacho!

—¡Eres capaz de quedarte dormida mientras vuelas como una cometa!

—¡No, no lo haré!

—¡Sí, sí lo harás!

—¡No, no lo haré!

—¡Uuuuuuh! ¡Pues debe ser muy divertido ir en tren como una cometa! —gritó Pinkie Pie, apareciendo de la nada—. ¡Yo también quiero ir con Rainbow Dash!

—¡Chicas, debemos pasar desapercibidas!

Súbitamente, Pinkie Pie estaba disfrazada de pollo. O quizá era un águila calva con crin rosa y esponjosa.

—¿Así?

—Eh, este, yo… —Twilight titubeó ante el disfraz instantáneo de Pinkie—. ¿Alguien ha visto a Fluttershy?

Hubo un golpecito en la madera que llamó a la atención a las yeguas y el dragoncito. Tras unas cajas, Fluttershy estaba tumbada junto a una gata que amamantaba a sus crías. La propia pegaso estaba acunando a un gatito en sus patas.

—¡Ooooooooh…! —exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo, este… yo estaré bien aquí.

—Twilight, azucarillo, ¿por qué nos ha pedido Luna que vayamos tan rápido y en secreto al Imperio de Cristal?

—No lo sé, Applejack, pero nos ha pedido que llevemos los Elementos de la Armonía. Algo malo debe estar ocurriendo.

El encargado de la estación hizo sonar su silbato durante unos largos segundos. La bocina del tren respondió y, al momento, el traqueteo de los vagones indicó que se habían puesto en marcha. Habiendo decidido no seguir su plan de viaje (todavía), Rainbow rebuscó entre las cajas para entretenerse. Al poco encontró unos periódicos, abrió uno al azar y encontró un reportaje sobre la batalla de Germarenia.

Y no tardó demasiado en encontrar la foto de Daring Do.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Ostras, con la tontería me he retrasado asi dos meses en actualizar. Vamos bien :P_

 _* El pergamino de Molgan Karg es el que le muestra el profesor Roy Pones a Aitana cuando esta está en la cárcel._

 _** Líneas telúricas o líneas Ley: Es un concepto pseudocientífico que nació en 1921 como la teoría de que había caminos (o líneas) que unían sitios con importancia religiosa o histórica. Claro que luego se introdujeron conceptos como energía espiritual y demás… Como sea, es una teoría bonita para usar en la narrativa fantástica._

 _***Recuerdo que leí esa frase o una similar en alguno de los códex de Warhammer 40k años ha (dejé de jugarlo hace más de quince años, pero hay que reconocer que el trasfondo maravillosamente horrible)._

 _Me temo que alguno os habéis tragado un poco un spoiler de "La Maldición del Batpony" con este capítulo. Pero era o seguir adelante o dar una pausa a esta historia para completar la otra, y lo cierto es que ahora estoy inspirado con esta._

 _Estamos llegando a un momento clave de "La guerra en las sombras", un momento que tenía en mente desde la propia concepción de Aitana Pones, aunque ha ido cambiando con el tiempo. Por cierto, accidentalmente (y gracias a una observación de UnIngeniero) resulta que en el capítulo anterior escribí sin darme cuenta el "retoce" entre Aitana y Hope. Aunque originalmente tenía una idea distinta de cómo iba a ocurrir, resulta que ese era el momento perfecto, tal y como se ha narrado al principio de este capítulo. ¡Gracias, unIngenieromás! :)._

 _Por cierto: Originalmente quería escribir una saga de varios fanfictions sobre La Guerra en las Sombras. El primero iba a ser "La Guerra en las Sombras", el segundo, "La Tumba del Norte", y el tercero, "El alzamiento del Rey". Bien, el próximo capítulo será "La Tumba del Norte", ahí os lo dejo todo :P_

 _¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por leerme!_


	47. Capítulo 46: La tumba del norte, parte 1

La llegada al Imperio de Cristal no se retrasó un ápice. A primera hora de la mañana, el tren proveniente de Canterlot hizo su última parada, aunque este no se detenía en el interior del Imperio. Justo en el exterior de la cúpula que proyectaba el Corazón de Cristal había un pequeño pueblo donde se hallaba la estación del tren. A decir verdad, más que un pueblo en sí se trataba de un conglomerado de casas que alojaba a los trabajadores de la estación y que, con el tiempo, había visto el nacimiento de varios negocios y el asentamiento de varias familias.

El por qué algunos ponis decidirían asentarse en medio del frío invernal del norte, teniendo el propio micro-clima artificial del Imperio a tan solo un paseo, era algo que no muchos comprendían. O quizá era porque los ponis de cristal estaban tan aclimatados al frío que no notaban demasiado la diferencia.

En la estación aguardaban un buen número de carruajes preparados para llevar a los pasajeros. La mayoría eran simples transportes para llevar rápidamente a los pasajeros al calor del Imperio, aunque había algunos que eran extremadamente elegantes y climatizados. Fue precisamente el conductor (o, mejor dicho, el tirador) de uno de estos últimos que se acercó a Aitana y Hope cuando estos bajaron del tren, ambos perfectamente disfrazados como elegantes nobles. El viento sacudía sus melenas y vestimentas, obligando a Aitana a sujetar el increíblemente hortera sombrero para no perderlo. Hope, por su parte, no tardó en perder el monóculo.

—¡Sean bienvenidos, lord y lady Richer! —gritó el conductor por encima del viento—. Hay una tormenta en ciernes, les acompañaré a sus aposentos. Suban.

—¿Quién te env…?

—¡No recuerdo haber contratado un carruaje, caballero! —gritó Hope, interrumpiendo la barbaridad que, con toda probabilidad, iba a decir Aitana con la pregunta.

—La Diosa —respondió, en una voz a duras penas audibles para los dos—. ¡Suban, lord y lady Richer!

El semental fue a engancharse a la parte delantera del carruaje. Hope y Aitana se miraron y, tras un gesto del primero, subieron. El carruaje en si era un derroche de elegancia, tanto por dentro como por fuera, combinando artesanías en madera con incrustaciones de cristales y diamantes. Incluso tenía un diminuto mueble-bar en el interior.

—Podría acostumbrarme a vivir así.

—Yo no —respondió Aitana—. No me gusta que me lleven arriba y abajo.

El carruaje se desplazaba sobre la nieve con unos esquíes. La cúpula turquesa del Imperio cubrió toda la perspectiva, aunque era difícil ver detalles a través de la misma debido a la nevada y el viento. El conductor no aminoró la marcha un ápice y, en cuanto atravesaron la barrera mágica, los esquíes se convirtieron al instante en ruedas.

Ambos Arqueólogos bajaron las ventanas y miraron a su alrededor, impresionados. El clima perfecto del Imperio, en comparación con el invierno perpetuo que lo rodeaba, era lo de menos. Los edificios eran impresionantes, incluso en las periferias menos favorecidas de la ciudad. Cada casa estaba tallada en puro cristal, como si este hubiera crecido del suelo con el único propósito de convertirse en un edificio. A medida que se adentraban hacia el centro de la ciudad, los edificios aumentaron en tamaño y altura, convirtiéndose en auténticos palacetes. Y, en el corazón mismo del Imperio, el impresionante Palacio de Cristal se alzó en toda su deslumbrante gloria.

—No me lo creo… ¿Y este sitio ya era así hace mil años? ¡Hace la competencia a la mismísima Canterlot!

—¿Has visto los ponis de cristal? ¿Por qué podemos ver a través de ellos, pero no sus órganos internos?

—No seas desagradable.

El conductor dirigió el carruaje durante unos minutos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de uno de los edificios que rodeaban el Palacio de Cristal. Se desató y, siguiendo perfectamente el protocolo, abrió la puerta a sus "lords" para que bajaran cómodamente.

—Hemos llegado, señores. Pónganse cómodos en el interior, los asistentes atenderán todo lo que ustedes requieran.

—Este… gracias.

—Vamos, querida —dijo Hope Spell tendiendo una pata a Aitana. Sin duda el semental era muchísimo mejor actor que ella.

El interior del lugar delató que se trataba de una casa de acogida para visitas oficiales de la corona. La entrada daba paso a un salón que, sin ser desproporcionadamente grande, poco tendría que envidiar a los hogares de muchos burgueses. Los muebles también estaban construidos con cristal y adornados con tapetes blancos y azulados.

—¿Dónde están esos… "asistentes"?

—No lo sé.

Escucharon el golpear de cuatro cascos a su espalda y se giraron a tiempo para ver a una batpony todavía recuperándose del aterrizaje. Era obvio que había estado oculta en el techo del edificio. Su pelaje era rojo oscuro, y sus crines azul marino. Portaba una armadura completa de la Guardia Lunar que la identificaba como sargento. Lo primero en lo que se fijó Hope Spell fue en sus pupilas, que no eran afiladas. O no era una Cazadora Batpony, o bien todavía no les estaba dando caza.

—Soy la sargento Midnight Slash, de la Guardia Lunar. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, el verdadero?

—No sé quién eres, ¿por qué debería decírtelo?

—Porque estáis rodeados por mis batponies, y si hacéis alguna estupidez os aseguro que será la última. Así que decidme quiénes sois.

Hope Spell se adelantó, alzando ligeramente el esmoquin que le cubría la marca de belleza.

—Yo soy Hope Spell, y ella es Aitana Pones. Una batpony nos habló de una sargento "de su confianza" en el Imperio.

—Esa batpony, ¿era una buena combatiente?

—La mejor. Una cazadora.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Rise Love. Vive… lejos de aquí.

—¿Cómo de lejos?

—No lo sé. Ningún tren lleva a ese lugar.

Midnight Slash asintió y se llevó una pata a la oreja. Fue entonces cuando vieron que, oculta entre el pelaje de la misma, había una gema que tocó con el casco.

—Son ellos, vía libre. Asegurad el perímetro.

Pasaron menos de cinco segundos cuando hubo cuatro deflagraciones mágicas en la sala. Los príncipes regentes _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ y Shining Armor aparecieron junto a un elegante unicornio de pelaje púrpura muy claro y crines naranjas. La cuarta poni en aparecer no era otra que la mismísima princesa Luna.

—¡Majestades! —exclamó Hope Spell, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

—¡Ahí va la hostia!

—Hay que apreciar la sinceridad —reconoció Shining Armor.

—Nós esperamos disculpen el celo de la sargento Midnight Slash —expuso Luna, adelantándose—, mas tras el mensaje que recibimos supimos que la Guardia Lunar era la indicada para llevar este asunto con sigilo.

—Bueno, los Caballeros de Cristal también podrían… —Shining se calló al ver que su mujer, Luna y Zaphire Assistant lo miraban con gesto condescendiente—. ¿Qué?

—Majestades, ¿puedo proponer que pasemos a hablar del tema que nos atañe? —preguntó Zaphire—. Por favor, por aquí.

El elegante unicornio guió al grupo hasta una gran mesa de cristal, en la que había una tetera y ornamentados vasos de cristal tallado para todos. Lo que hizo que tanto Aitana como Hope abrieran la boca fue que, al conjurar Zaphire, una proyección en tres dimensiones de todo el Imperio de Cristal se formó sobre la mesa. Hope pasó una pata a través de ilusión, constatando que era insustancial, como un espíritu.

—El cristal de las minas del Imperio tiene este tipo de propiedades —explicó Cadence—. También es muy útil para hacer artesanías.

—Doctora Pones y señor Hope Spell, ¿podrían exponer lo que saben? Por seguridad.

—Claro —respondió Hope—. El Weischtmann, creemos que un antiguo gran señor del Terror y la Tortura, se halla encerrado en algún lugar cercano al Imperio. Creemos que está atrapado en un mausoleo, probablemente oculto en el hielo, en la convergencia de dos líneas telúricas, y tenemos muchos motivos para creer que la Hermandad de la Sombra, la misma tras los ataques a Cérvidas, Germarenia y el alzamiento de Manresht, así como el intento de asesinato de la doctora Pones, pretende liberarlo. Desconocemos los motivos.

Shining Armor habló con firmeza.

—Vale, decís lo mismo que la carta. Pero por lo que a mi respecta podríais estar vosotros mismos detrás de lo de este demonio, si es que existe. ¿Por qué debería creeros?

—¿Qué? Joder, lo que me faltaba… ¿Te crees que una tipa como yo ha engañado a todo el mundo, incluido pasando tres meses de cárcel, para llegar hasta aquí y ahora? ¡Tienes que estar de broma!

—¡Tú misma, doctora Pones, liberaste a un hechicero infernal en Manehattan!

—¡Usted disculpe por haber puesto a toda la Guardia Solar en alerta! ¡Que no tenían ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a algo así!

—¡Un respeto, que a muchos de esos guardias los entrené yo mismo y sirvieron conmigo!

—¡Pues eso no…!

—¡Aitana, por Celestia, cállate!

La discusión fue coreada por la risa divertida de Cadence.

—De tal palo tal astilla, veo —dijo la princesa del amor—. Tu padre tampoco se deja impresionar por la corona, Aitana. Me trató a mi misma como una alumna más, pero evitemos discusiones, por favor. Te voy a pedir que moderes tus modales aquí, y más aún con mi marido.

—Shining Armor, olvidáis que nós ya sabemos de Aitana Pones y Hope Spell —añadió Luna—. Confiamos en ellos, por favor, haced lo mismo.

—¿Ya sabe de nosotros? —preguntó Hope, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Cómo… ¿por qué…?

—Los detalles carecen de importancia en estos momentos. Zaphire Assistant, por favor, exponed lo que habéis averiguado.

El elegante unicornio conjuró y la representación del Imperio de Cristal se redujo de tamaño hasta mostrar todos los territorios circundantes. Sobre los mismos, dos brillantes líneas de un grosor que en el mundo real abarcaría varios kilómetros aparecieron, cruzándose en un punto al noroeste.

—He aquí las líneas telúricas más cercanas. El problema es que, como verán, su cruce técnicamente abarca una zona de casi veinte kilómetros cuadrados. Y ese no es el único problema: Este es el cruce más cercano, pero si ampliamos el área a veinte kilómetros cuadrados, nos encontramos con otros cuatro.

El mapa holográfico mostró un área aún más grande, así como todos los cruces localizados. Aitana Pones se inclinó sobre el mismo y lo estudió durante unos instantes.

—Bien, tiene que haber algo más —explicó—. Habiendo pasado más de un milenio, no puede ser fácil acceder a él. Si yo intentara ocultar algo así en esta zona, lo ocultaría bajo el hielo. Incluso si conocen su localización exacta necesitarán empezar una excavación, y eso requiere movilizar equipos, herramientas y maquinaria.

—Eso mismo pensé yo. —intervino Cadence—. Hemos localizado al menos cinco excavaciones. Zaphire, ¿has podido averiguar quién las financia?

—Sí, majestad. Los fondos llegan a través de un entramado de empresas e intermediarios, pero no hay duda: Esta excavación —dijo señalando una en concreto— está financiada por la familia Diamond. Estas otras tres, si bien no están financiadas directamente, reciben fondos de alguna de las compañías controladas por la familia.

—¿Y esta última?

—Financiada por fondos privados y por la Universidad de Trottingham.

—Entonces es ahí.

Shining Armor miró a su esposa, con la duda reflejada en el rostro.

—Amor, ¿estás segura? Esa no está financiada por ellos.

—Claro. Ya sabes que los Diamond están detrás del ataque, y que Lady Diamond sabe que yo me di cuenta. Sabiendo eso intentará lo imposible por engañarme, por lo que usarán varias excavaciones falsas y una que parezca la correcta, pero ahí habrá una trampa.

—Pero Cadence…

La alicornio del amor guiñó un ojo a su marido.

—Déjame la política y el juego de los nobles a mi, cariño. Es ahí, confía en mi.

—¿Quién demonios son los Diamond? —preguntó Aitana.

—Una familia noble que, sabemos, sirvió la dictadura del Rey Sombra, aunque la falta de pruebas nos ha impedido actuar contra ellos —explicó Zaphire Assistant—. También creemos que están tras el ataque al Imperio hace unos meses.

—¿La familia Diamond servía a Sombra? —intervino Hope—. Entonces… hay algo más que deberían saber, sus majestades.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Hope Spell.

—En Germarenia hemos averiguado el nexo de unión entre todos los ataques. La auténtica identidad del demonio al que sirve la Hermandad.

— _El señor de las Sombras_ —intervino Luna—. Nós hemos oído ese nombre varias veces el último mes.

—Es el Rey Sombra.

Los tres regentes, el consejero real y la sargento batpony se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Es él. Se preparó por si no conseguía controlar el Imperio, se preparó por si el Corazón de Cristal lo devolvía al Tártaro. Corrompió a otro cazador de demonios y desencadenó el ataque de Baraz sobre Germarenia. No sabemos su plan, pero su objetivo es regresar al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Por qué quiere liberar el Weischtmann entonces? ¿Qué gana con ello?

—A saber —dijo Aitana, respondiendo a la pregunta Zaphire Assistant—. Quizá pretenden esclavizarlo para que alimente a Sombra, o liberarlo o qué sé yo. Lo único que sé es que debemos detenerlo a toda costa.

—Es estrategia.

Todos miraron a Shining Armor, quien miraba el mapa como si hubiera comprendido algo.

—Van a liberarlo. Según vosotros, este gran demonio conquistó casi toda la extensión de Equestria, desde aquí hasta Germarenia. Tuvieron que aliarse los ejércitos de Unicornia, Cérvidas, los Reinos Lobo… Si este ser se libera tan cerca del Imperio de Cristal, tendrán vía libre para actuar donde les venga en gana.

—Pero, este gran señor de la Tortura, ¿no se volvería en contra de Sombra también?

—¿Y eso qué importa? —esta vez fue Midnight Slash quien habló—. Podrían atacar el sur de Equestria, u otros países mientras nosotros estamos demasiado ocupados defendiéndonos.

La sargento batpony dejó de hablar de golpe y se giró, pero se calmó en un instante, bajando la daga que ya había desplegado de un enganche de sus cascos. Un instante después, otra batpony apareció caminando desde una habitación cercana.

—Disculpen el sigilo —se excusó Rise Love—, pero no quería perder tiempo.

—¡Capitana Rise Love! —exclamó Shining Armor, levantándose—. Han pasado años. No la esperaba aquí.

—Capitán Shining Armor, ¿se ha retirado a una vida más tranquila?

—Ahora es "Príncipe regente" o "majestad". Pero reconozco que prefería las maniobras. Por ejemplo, aquella en la que mis soldados y yo te salvamos el flanco, Rise.

—Disculpe usted —respondió ella bromeando evidentemente—, pero la Guardia Solar no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad si mi compañía no les hubiera allanado el camino.

Shining Armor y Rise Love chocaron un casco, tras lo cual él murmuró "te dije que no me equivoqué al darte el rango" con una sonrisa*.

Tras aquel intercambio, Rise Love saludó a Cadence y la princesa Luna con respetuosas reverencias, y dirigiéndose a la segunda como "mi Diosa". Hope Spell encontró muy curioso ver cómo, tras el saludo militar reglamentario, Rise Love y Midnight Slash se fundieron en un abrazo. Finalmente, la Cazadora batpony se dirigió al resto.

—Mi compañía está a seis horas de distancia de aquí y acercándose. Agradecerían un lugar cálido donde descansar antes de la batalla.

—Lo tendrán —aseguró Armor—. Discutamos el plan.

La capitana de la Guardia Lunar y el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal pasaron los siguiente minutos discutiendo la estrategia. La excavación objetivo estaba situada al noreste del Imperio, y las montañas que rodeaban el Imperio bloqueaban las rutas hacia cualquier dirección que no fuera el sur, el oeste o el noreste. Ambos capitanes se pusieron de acuerdo rápidamente sobre cómo usar el terreno a su favor.

Los Caballeros de Cristal, apoyados por los miembros de la Guardia Solar enviados por Equestria, cubrirían el flanco oeste. Los batponies de Rise Love aguardarían ocultos en el sur y avanzarían para hacer atacar al enemigo por el flanco si se habría un portal al Tártaro. En el peor de los casos, protegerían la frontera sur para evitar que una invasión demoníaca avanzara hacia Equestria.

—¿Y qué hay del noreste? —objetó Aitana Pones—. Si los demonios avanzan hacia las tierras salvajes encontrarán poca resistencia.

—No tenemos las fuerzas necesarias para evitarlo —respondió Shining Armor—. El asentamiento salvaje más cercano está a varios días de camino, nos dará tiempo a hacer algo mientras lo alcanzan.

—Pero eso será solo si consiguen liberar a Weischtmann. Tenemos que detenerlos.

Aitana miró a Hope Spell y asintió; el joven semental no podía ocultar completamente el temor que sentía, pero en sus palabras había decisión. Todavía no era un gran combatiente ni un experto cazador de demonios, pero Aitana sentía orgullo por él. Cómo había cambiado, cómo se había adaptado al desastre de Germarenia, cómo la había…

La yegua marrón notó que Cadence la estaba mirando fijamente, pues se había quedado callada durante unos segundos.

—Sí. Tenemos que ir ya.

—Iremos nosotros tres —intervino Rise Love—. Cuantos menos mejor, cuanto más sigiloso mejor. Midnight Slash, encárgate tú de los guardias lunares del Imperio, los conoces mejor que nadie. El sargento mayor Moonlight Sonata dirigirá mi compañía si se le da la señal.

—Yo apoyaré a la Guardia Lunar en el sur —señaló Cadence—. A falta de unicornios, mi magia podrá protegerlos.

—Cadence, amor, sé que no voy a poder convencerte de que no vayas, pero…

—No. No puedes, Shining —dijo ella con media sonrisa—. Además, puedo controlar el Corazón desde fuera del Imperio también, podría ser de utilidad.

El blanco unicornio asintió, mirando a su esposa, antes de continuar.

—Está de más decir que yo dirigiré a los Caballeros de Cristal desde el oeste.

—Nós estaremos atrás. Si Weischtmann es liberado, nós entablaremos combate con él y lo devolveremos al Tártaro.

—Princesa Luna, escuche —dijo Aitana, hablando a alguien respetuosamente por una vez en su vida—. No sabemos bien a qué nos enfrentamos, o si ni siquiera es posible matar a Weischtmann.

—No olvidéis, Aitana Pones, que soy una Diosa. Soy aquella que vela por los sueños y lucha contra las pesadillas. No soy invencible, pero no podrá usar el terror contra mí, eso os lo garantizo.

Zaphire Assistant, viendo que el plan estaba trazado, se adelantó.

—Las milicias a duras penas han empezado su entrenamiento, pero podrán encargarse de evacuar a la población a los refugios de ser necesario. Me encargaré de ello.

—La guardia Batpony del Imperio permanecerá atrás para proteger a la población. De ser necesario avanzaremos para apoyar en la batalla.

—Bien —sentenció Cadence—. Preparémonos. He ordenado traer equipo de la armería, tenéis mi permiso para coger lo que necesitéis.

—Todavía no, sobrina.

Todos los ojos se giraron hacia la Princesa de la noche. Luna hablaba con mucha calma y lentamente.

—Nós no podemos explicar por qué, mas hay más piezas en juego en este momento. Debemos aguardar a que todas estén en posición esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiere que esperemos? ¡Princesa, no hay tiempo que perder, podrían liberar a ese monstruo en cualquier momento!

—Debemos tener paciencia en estos momentos, doctora Pones.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Tenemos que ir ya, si usted no va a ayudar…!

Aitana tuvo tiempo a ver cómo la magia surgía del cuerno de Luna antes de caer profundamente dormida. Hope Spell rió en voz baja.

—Princesa, tiene usted que enseñarme a hacer eso. A veces es difícil parar los cascos a esta yegua cabezota.

—No es más que un sencillo hechizo adormecedor —explicó la alicornio—. Mas la doctora Pones demuestra gran fortaleza mental. Yo de usted no lo intentaría.

—Tía —interfirió Cadence—, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Exactamente el que hemos decidido. Mas esperaremos a esta noche para atacar, confiad en nós.

* * *

El sol ya estaba ocultándose cuando Luna permitió que Aitana despertara. La yegua maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, pero ante la amenaza de ser encerrada si intentaba ir a solas acabó desistiendo de su actitud. En lugar de ello puso su atención el equipo que Cadence había ordenado traer de la Armería.

Aitana, junto a Hope Spell y Rise Love, revisó las armas disponibles, poniendo atención a los virotes de ballesta: sus puntas eran de cristal, y era obvio que tenían propiedades mágicas. Descubrió pronto que podía imbuir estos virotes con pequeños hechizos rúnicos. Se preguntó si podría usarlo para inmovilizar a un demonio…

—Me he fijado en cómo miras a Hope Spell, Aitana.

La aludida encontró a la princesa _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ justo a su espalda. Miró alrededor, viendo que Hope Spell estaba lejos. A Rise no pudo verla, aunque eso no significaba nada en el caso de la batpony.

—No sé de qué hablas y tampoco es asunto tuyo, _princesa_.

—Es normal temer volver a amar cuando perdemos a algo o alguien querido. Y tú has perdido mucho, Aitana.

—¿Pero de qué demonios estás…? —la yegua marrón puso cara de circunstancias al atar cabos ella misma—. Aj, esa condenada psicóloga de pacotilla.

—Bueno, una princesa como yo debe mantenerse bien informada —bromeó Cadence.

—¿Y qué diantres quieres de mi, princesa? ¿Que corra a darle un morreo? ¿O prefieres que…? Agh, mejor me callo, que estoy ante la realeza.

—Que no pierdas la esperanza.

Aitana no respondió a eso, centrándose en coger dos dagas de cristal y añadirlas a sus alforjas, preparadas para ser usadas en cualquier momento.

—Cuando el Rey Sombra apareció, yo pude mantener a raya su magia y el embate del clima de norte durante días. Y no fue porque yo sea especialmente poderosa: fue el amor de Shining Armor lo que me dio fuerzas, lo que me permitió resistir.

—No soy una potra enamoradiza, princesa.

—Pero has estado sola tanto tiempo que ahora no sabes lo que sientes.

La Arqueóloga detuvo su búsqueda al oír eso.

—No sé lo que vais a vivir ahí dentro, pero quizá vuestros sentimientos sean vuestra mejor protección. Amor, amistad… Realmente no importa, solo importa no negarlos.

Aitana rió tristemente en voz baja.

—No sabes nada, princesa —respondió—. Los demonios usan todo lo positivo que tenemos contra nosotros: tus esperanzas, tus sueños, aquellos a los que amas y tu propia mente y espíritu. Me encanta poder luchar junto a alguien como Hope, joder, ¡claro que sí! Pero no es amor.

—El amor raramente es el flechazo que describen en canciones y poemas. Tú te preocupas por él, y no me mires así. Lo sé, soy la princesa del Amor.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Princesa? —Aitana dijo el título con algo de sorna—. ¿Si tengo que escoger entre ayudarlo a él o evitar miles de muerte? ¿O si él tiene que dejarme atrás para parar al Weischtmann? Esto no es amor, Cadence, deja de meterte en mi vida. ¡Hope, Rise! ¿Estáis listos?

Cadence no dijo nada más, viendo cómo el trío se enfundaban sus abrigos y se dirigían al exterior. La alicornio hizo entonces un conjuro que mientras pronunciaba unas palabras. Un corto mensaje que sabía solo sería escuchado por la doctora Aitana Pones.

" _La respuesta es 'sálvalo'. No te conviertas en aquello contra lo que luchas"._

* * *

A pesar de que les proporcionaron el equipo necesario y les dieron indicaciones sobre cómo llegar, el viaje fue arduo. Aunque la ventisca no les molestaba demasiado para avanzar, tardaron varias horas en atravesar la nieve virgen y blanda. Para cuando consiguieron llegar a la excavación ya casi era media noche. Hope, Aitana y Rise iban cubiertos con abrigos de color blanco que les ayudaban a camuflarse en el entorno; la batpony, en concreto, llevaba un práctico atuendo que le permitía liberar fácilmente las alas. El viento arreciaba con fuerza, arrastrando la nieve consigo y dificultando la visión, cosa que tampoco significaba mucho al ser ya noche cerrada. Hope se llevó un casco a la oreja, donde llevaba una gema como la que había usado Midnight Slash. Según le explicaron, era un artefacto relativamente nuevo en el imperio y permitía comunicarse a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia.

—Estamos en posición —murmuró, y luego escuchó lo que le respondían—. Entendido. Todos están en su sitio —explicó a sus acompañantes—, y tu compañía ha llegado también. Tenemos luz verde.

—Esperad aquí.

Diciendo eso, Rise Love echó a volar hacia la tormenta. Aguardaron durante bastantes minutos hasta que la Cazadora regresó.

—He visto a varios guardias unicornio y algún poni de tierra.

—Espera, ¿visto? —preguntó Hope—. ¿Cómo puedes ver nada en esta oscuridad.

Las dos yeguas miraron al semental con cara de circunstancias. Rise Love señaló sus propias orejas.

—Oh… Eco localización, como los murciélagos, claro —dijo este, sonrojándose—. Perdón. Sigue.

—Hay varios unicornios y algún poni de tierra; todos llevan armas ocultas. Más adelante he detectado algo de metal y madera, máquinas de construcción creo, y hay una cueva excavada en el hielo. Debe ser ahí.

—No detecto rastros de magia infernal —informó Hope—. Tampoco de magia negra o nigromancia. ¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Vamos.

—Os guiaré para esquivar a los guardias.

El grupo fue avanzando poco a poco, hasta que Rise Love les ordenó detenerse. La Cazadora Batpony trotó hacia delante, agazapada como un gran felino, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Pasaron varios minutos en los que los truenos resonaron entre las nubes y la nieve siguió cayendo con fuerza.

Cuando Rise regresó, lo hizo a todo correr.

—¡Se repliegan! —exclamó en un susurro gritado—. No lo entiendo, ¡no me han visto, no he alcanzado a ninguno, pero están retirándose hacia la excavación! ¡Es como si supieran que estamos aquí!

—¡¿Cómo es posible?!

—Oh no… Hope, ¿Has escaneado a Rise con tu magia desde que la liberaste?

—¿Qué? ¡No, rompí la magia de Sharp Mind!

—¡Solo rompiste la dominación! ¡Busca magia en Rise, ahora!

El unicornio conjuró y la magia blanca bañó a la alicornio azulada. Hope inspiró sonoramente.

—No… ¡Hay algo, un rastro de magia negra!

—¡Es un rastreador! ¡Te han detectado, saben que estás con nosotros! ¡Saben que estamos aquí! ¡Ese hijo de puta de Sharp Mind nos la ha vuelto a jugar! ¡Hope, dame el comunicador y disipa la magia de Rise!

Mientras Hope empezaba a conjurar, Aitana tomó la diminuta gema y se la puso en la oreja.

—¡Nos han detectado! ¡Vamos a entrar!

* * *

—¡Sargentos, adelante, mantengan formación! ¡Escuadrón aéreo, despejen el clima!

Los Caballeros de Cristal avanzaron. A pesar de sus pesadas armaduras del mismo material, algún tipo de magia en esta especie de poni hacía que pudieran caminar por encima de la nieve virgen sin que ni esta ni el frío les inmutara lo más mínimo. La Guardia Solar, más ligera, tomó los flancos de la formación mientras los unicornios formaban una linea tras todos los soldados.

Los pegasos hicieron su trabajo y, al poco, una zona de clima suave se formó. La nieve dejó de caer y el ejército del Imperio de Cristal pudo empezar a ver a algo de distancia, ayudados por grandes orbes de luz que los magos conjuraron. Ello los salvó de la emboscada.

—¡Movimiento!

La nieve frente al ejército se removió cuando algo surgió de la misma. Demacrado, con heridas incompatibles con la vida, el cadáver de un poni de cristal se levantó y marchó erráticamente hacia los vivos. Como él, otros muchos, docenas, se alzaron, unos pocos de ellos apareciendo detrás o entre el ejército del Imperio de Cristal. Algunos todavía tenían pelaje, otros muchos eran meros esqueletos, y todos ellos marcharon contra el ejército de Cristal.

Pero Shining dedujo inmediatamente que el peligro no era tan evidente.

—¡Magos, Barrera y Revelación!

Los unicornios siguieron las órdenes de Shining Armor con coordinación; una barrera semitransparente se formó frente a la formación y, al momento, algo invisible la golpeó. Con un segundo hechizo, los espectros se hicieron visibles: transparentes, negros como la sombra de una pesadilla y deformes; solo tenían un brazo que acababa en una alargada cuchilla de sombras.

—¡Escuadrón aéreo, usen las puntas de cristal!

Los pegasos, que ya se habían adelantado a la orden que iba a dar el príncipe regente, dispararon a las apariciones. Los virotes las atravesaron limpiamente, pero ahí donde lo hicieron los espectros empezaron a consumirse como si fueran devorados por algún tipo de fuego mágico.

—¡Caballeros, demuestren estar a la altura de sus leyendas! ¡Acaben con ellos!

Con un rugido, los Caballeros de Cristal galoparon al encuentro de los zombies que intentaban demorar su marcha. Los no muertos no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad, siendo ensartados y aplastados bajo los pesados cascos armados de los soldados. Shining Armor tocó la gema de su oreja mientras los seguía.

—¡No muertos, tenemos no muertos y espectros! ¡Avanzamos!

* * *

La cúpula del Corazón de Cristal se tornó roja, iluminando la ciudad a pesar de ser noche cerrada.

Una pareja de grifos, un macho adulto y una hembra adolescente volaron entre los altos edificios que formaban su vecindario, viendo a los ciudadanos correr por sus vidas. Sin siquiera mirarse, picaron hacia el suelo y aterrizaron rápidamente en un punto visible por todos.

—¡Tranquilos, ponis! ¡Por aquí, al refugio, recordad los protocolos! ¡Al refugio!

Mientras los ciudadanos seguían las instrucciones dirigiéndose a los refugios más cercanos, Zaphire Assistant llegó, galopando a toda velocidad, al noreste del Imperio. Los cabos de la milicia observaban aterrados las apariciones al otro lado de la barrera que protegía su hogar: unas figuras fantasmagóricas negras volaban en el exterior, golpeando la cúpula con una única garra larga y afilada. Los chirridos que emitían al ser repelidas por el Corazón de Cristal heló la sangre del elegante unicornio.

Con un hechizo, abrió todas las puertas de las casas cercanas cuyos habitantes no se habían atrevido a salir.

—¡Todos fuera, sigan a la milicia a los refugios! ¡A los refugios, ahora! —mientras las milicia sacaba a los aterrados ciudadanos de sus casas para protegerlos, Zaphire se llevó una pata a la oreja—. ¡Hay espectros, están golpeando la cúpula! ¡Los ciudadanos van a los refugios!

Zaphire galopó de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, siguiendo a los ciudadanos que buscaban refugio a su vez.

* * *

—¡Avanzamos! —gritó el sargento Moonlight Sonata—. ¡Princesa _Cadenza_ , manténgase detrás!

El ejército batpony volaba a poca altura, avanzando hacia el norte rápidamente. Varios soldados se adelantaron para explorar por delante de la formación. Moonlight Sonata encabezaba a los batponies y podía sentir la inquietud de su compañía. La estepa era todo lo contrario a los espacios cerrados y la oscuridad de los bosques en los que eran fuertes. Por si eso no fuese suficiente, la tormenta solo permitía la visión a unos pocos metros por delante, pero por suerte los batponies podían usar sus ultrasonidos para "ver" sin demasiados problemas.

Los truenos sonaron entre las nubes; un batpony gritó una alarma antes de que un rayo iluminara la escena.

Todos los batponies se detuvieron al ver a uno de sus compañeros, un explorador que había sido enviado por delante, quieto sobre sus cuatro cascos. Este se encaraba hacia la formación con los ojos cerrados sin reaccionar a nada. El sargento Moonlight Sonata se acercó al soldado.

—¿Qué haces, soldado?

En la distancia, Cadence observó la escena (gracias a un sencillo conjuro para ver en la oscurida) sintiendo que faltaba algo en la misma. Tenía una sensación de irrealidad, como si fuese un dibujo hecho por un artista desprovisto de emociones.

—¡Soldado, responde! —gritó el semental gris oscuro—. ¡¿Qué ocurre, qué has visto?!

El aludido alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Unos ojos negros como la noche en su totalidad, tan oscuros que parecían carecer de pupila. Y Cadence sintió un vacío. Allá donde debería poder sentir el alma del batpony había _ausencia:_ ausencia decariño, de amor, de miedo… o cualquier otra cosa. No había sentimiento alguno en aquel batpony, como si fuese un juguete abandonado.

Cadence hechizó y apartó al Sargento Primero de la criatura. Con un segundo conjuro, un aura rosácea se acumuló en su cuerno y estalló en una deflagración energética. Una multitud de luces multicolor cubrieron el campo de nieve a pocos metros de altura e iluminando en un gran área en torno al ejército. En un principio, la princesa vio a más de los batponies que se habían adelantado regresar con las armas desenvainadas. Al principio pensó que se alejaban de una sombra que reptaba por el suelo como una mancha de tinta..

Pero las sombras reptaron al lado de esos batponies… y sobre ellos. Todos ellos caminando como un único ser hacia la Guardia Lunar.

—¿Qué es eso? En nombre de la Diosa, ¡¿qué es eso?!

—¡Atrás, atrás!

Cadence tomó al sargento Moonlight Sonata, cuyos ojos habían empezado a oscurecer, y lo estudió brevemente. Sintió el mismo vacío en él, pero mucho menos intenso. _Amor_. Le habían arrancado el amor… y el miedo, el dolor, la alegría, la tristeza… La princesa tocó la cara del batpony mientras conjuraba. A los pocos segundos, el semental dio un respingo y gritó.

—¡Rise! ¡Emerald, Dusk! Qué… ¿princesa?

El semental miró alrededor, recordando dónde estaba. Observó la aparición que se acercaba a ellos, como una sombra de muerte. Un violento rayo iluminó brevemente, tiempo suficiente para que el sargento estudiara al enemigo.

—¡Son criaturas, miles de ellas! ¡Dejan marcas en la nieve! ¡No dejéis que os toquen, no dejéis que se acerquen! ¡Ballestas! ¡Romped la formación! ¡Princesa, mantenga a estas cosas lejos de mis soldados! ¡Disparad!

Cientos de batponies dispararon sus armas al mismo tiempo. El enjambre de sombras reptó a toda velocidad al encuentro con los batponies… y los virotes fueron inútiles. Allí donde caía uno, la sombra abría un agujero para esquivarlo. Allá donde un virote alcanzaba su objetivo, el enjambre parecía ignorarlo. Cadence vio que el primer batpony poseído llegaba al encuentro con sus compañeros, siendo recibido por una yegua. La alicornio quiso conjurar y apartarlo antes de que pudiera poseerla como había intentado con el sargento.

Pero esa yegua detuvo el ataque y, con un grito de ira y lágrimas, no dudó un instante en arrancarle la vida a su compañero. La princesa apartó la mirada y se concentró en crear una barrera para detener el avance del enjambre de sombras. Moonlight Sonata gritó una orden ultrasónica, y todos los disparos de ballesta se concentraron en una pequeña zona por la que la sombra estaba rodeando la barrera de Cadence… y la sombra gritó. Gritó y retrocedió. Con una nueva orden, los disparos de ballesta empezaron a abrirse en un arco cada vez mayor, y el enjambre siguió retrocediendo. Cadence concentró su magia en un rayo de luz que usó contra ese insustancial enemigo, consumiéndolo allá por donde pasaba. Los cadáveres de los batponies que habían sido poseídos pronto fueron dejados atrás.

—¡Avanzad! ¡Acabad con esas cosas! ¡Devolvedlas al infierno del que hayan salido!

La Guardia Lunar empezó a avanzar paso a paso, aleteo a aleteo, mientras la sombra retrocedía y gritaba ante sus ataques. Cadence los apoyó, convocando barreras para frenar los ataques de los seres antinaturales, o lanzando brillantes rayos de luz para acabar con los mismos. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando el último reducto del enjambre de sombras desapareció bajo los proyectiles de los batponies.

Cuando ello ocurrió, los Guardias Lunares formaron en círculo, dejando a la princesa Cadence en el centro del mismo. Vigilaban alrededor en un silencio solo roto por el aullar del viento.

—Algo no va bien, sargento primero —susurró una yegua—. Esto ha sido demasiado fácil.

—Guarda silencio, Whisper —respondió Moonlight—. Permaneced atentos.

A oídos de los batponies, no había silencio: todos ellos, casi un centenar, estaban usando ultrasonidos para escanear los alrededores. Incluso con la luz convocada por Cadence, era difícil ver nada más allá de unos pocos metros.

— _Algo se mueve ahí fuera._

— _Yo también lo siento_ —respondió Moonlight en su idioma ultrasónico—. _Elévate y observa, Ruby…_

Moonlight Sonata no sintió a su compañera elevarse como había ordenado. Y esta tampoco respondió, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que lo había oído. Giró una oreja hacia ella y lo que _no_ escuchó hizo que se le helara la sangre:

Su compañera _no respiraba_.

Se giró rápidamente, justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de la misma. La yegua tenía los ojos completamente negros y su rostro estaba relajado, como si fuera ajena a todo lo que ocurría. Y, por sus cuartos traseros, una mancha oscura se extendía.

Entonces vio la sombra surgir de la nieve bajo sus mismos cascos.

—¡Volad, volad!

La unidad respondió rápidamente, pero era demasiado tarde. Los batponies gritaron aterrados cuando el enjambre de sombras extendió sus tentáculos al aire. Uno a uno, los soldados fueron atrapados y engullidos por la sombra, otros corrieron la misma suerte cuando intentaron ayudar a un compañero caído. En cuestión de segundos, cada vez hubo más silencio, cubierto por una risa desprovista de toda emoción: la risa del enjambre dándose un festín con las almas de aquellos mortales.

Una luz detonó encima de la formación.

La sombra se encogió durante un instante; fue solo un momento, pero el suficiente para que la princesa del Amor pudiera conjurar una segunda vez: Los batponies más cercanos, aquellos que aún no habían sucumbido, fueron levitados hasta ella y una burbuja de energía se formó a su alrededor.

Las luces que había convocado antes se apagaron, y todo quedó sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Moonlight Sonata golpeó infructuosamente la barrera que le había salvado la vida a él y a unos pocos de sus soldados.

—¡¿Whisper?! ¡¿Dawn?! ¡¿Ruby?! ¡Que alguien responda, soldados, respondan!

Moonlight Sonata emitió también un grito ultrasónico mientras golpeaba la cúpula para intentar salir. Dentro de la misma casi no se oían los sonidos del exterior, y los gritos del Sargento Primero resonaban en el interior. El resto de soldados miraban alrededor alterados, emitiendo sonidos que poco tenían que ver con cualquier idioma conocido alternados por llamadas a la Diosa Luna.

—¡Princesa, déjenos salir! ¡Debo ayudarlos!

—No puedo… ¡nos ha engañado! ¡Nuestras armas no les afectan!

—¡Abra la barrera! ¡Ábrala!

—¡Si la abro vosotros también…!

—¡Sargento, mire!

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que la oscuridad… no era tal. El enjambre de Sombras había cubierto por completo la burbuja protectora de Cadence, opacándola. La luz que el escudo emitía pareció frenar a la masa antes de que lo tocara, pero fue entonces cuando las vieron: alguna de las miles de criaturas negras que formaban el enjambre se dejó ver cuando salió del mismo; pequeña, oscura y semitransparente, los miró con unos diminutos ojos plateados. Enseñó unas fauces, como las de un gato adornadas con colmillos afilados como agujas, y volvió a fundirse con el resto del enjambre.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!

—¡No lo sé, mantened la calma!

Algo más se movió en el exterior.

Un batpony, un semental, caminó entre el mismo hasta llegar al escudo. Su expresión era neutra, como si absolutamente nada pudiera inmutarlo. Sus ojos eran pozos de oscuridad, negras sus pupilas y escleróticas. Varios de los supervivientes susurraron su nombre; el poseído batponi tomó su arma y golpeó el escudo con todas sus fuerzas. Tras él, más y más guardias lunares caídos surgieron y se unieron al ataque. Cadence conjuró con más fuerza y gimió, sintiendo la protección resentirse ante los repetidos ataques.

Los soldados supervivientes gritaban en su propio idioma, viéndose rodeados por los títeres que eran ahora sus antiguos camaradas y la sombra. Pero fue una orden ultrasónica de Moonlight Sonata la que hizo que todos guardaran silencio, un silencio roto por los golpes amortiguados de las armas contra la protección de Cadence.

—¿A cuánto estamos del Imperio de Cristal?

—A… una quince minutos de vuelo, sargento primero.

Moonlight no respondió, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse, a pesar de los amenazadores golpes que estaba recibiendo el escudo. Necesitaba pensar, entender a su enemigo. Faltaban muchos batponies, demasiados... y él mismo había sentido cómo el enjambre, a través de su compañero, se alimentó de algo enterrado muy hondo en su consciencia. Solo la intervención de la alicornio del amor lo había salvado.

—Princesa —empezó Moonlight—, tiene que sacarnos de aquí.

—Yo… —Cadence respiraba rápidamente y trataba de contenerse—. Lo siento, no sabía lo que… no pude protegerlos.

—Eso ahora no importa. Princesa, escúcheme: sus ciudadanos están en peligro. Debemos ir al Imperio de Cristal.

* * *

Las runas mágicas que protegían el lugar brillaban con tal intensidad que no era necesaria otra fuente de luz en el interior. Cuatro ponis de tierra entonaron un cántico en el oscuro idioma del Tártaro, y un círculo de fuego se formó entre ellos; varios pequeños demonios de la destrucción aparecieron a través del mismo y se prepararon para el combate.

Un poni corrió a quitar el freno de la gran puerta circular y dejar que esta sellara la entrada ante de que llegaran los Arqueólogos. Pero tanto él como un compañero murieron antes de que llegaran a reaccionar, pues jamás vieron llegar a la Cazadora Batpony.

Aitana saltó contra otro demonologista, despachándolo rápidamente y esquivando la garra antinatural del segundo. Rise Love acabó con la vida de este.

Hope Spell llamó a la magia blanca y esta empujó a los pequeños diablos contra un muro, acabando con ellos espada mediante.

—Runas de contención —informó Aitana tras retirar la espada del cadáver de un demonologista—. Todavía aguantan.

—Y tanto si aguantan. ¡No puedo teleportarme aquí dentro! —comentó Hope.

—Algo está conjurando ahí dentro. Es un idioma que no entiendo, pero... —la batpony giró las orejas en otra dirección con gesto de disgusto—. Dicen algo terrible.

—Infernal. ¡Vamos!

Los dos arqueólogos galoparon al interior del ancestral mausoleo, seguidos de cerca por Rise Love que volaba a poca altura del suelo con gran agilidad. Aitana no tardó en adelantarse en la carrera, sin detenerse a observar los cadáveres que había por todo el pasillo. Las trampas que protegían el mausoleo habían funcionado a la perfección con los primeros desafortunados que se atrevieron a intentar acercarse a la tumba de Weischtmann.

Súbitamente los sonidos se apagaron junto con la luz, y Hope Spell se encontró sumido en una oscuridad tan absoluta que ni siquiera la luz de su cuerno parecía capaz de atravesarla. El semental se detuvo para intentar encontrar a sus dos compañeras.

—¡¿Aitana?! ¡¿Rise?! ¡Contestad!

Pero solo hubo silencio. Hope Spell se obligó a respirar varias veces, convocando con ello otra vez sus protecciones mágicas. Había leído sobre esto en los libros del profesor Pones, tenía que mantener la calma. Solo necesitaba…

Una figura avanzó frente a él.

—¿Hope?

La voz era seria, de una yegua joven y adolescente. De pelaje azul marino casi negro y crines amarillas tan claras que casi parecían blancas. De hecho _de niña se metían con ella por parecer una anciana…_ Bright sonreía, cosa extraña en ella, pero su sonrisa era diferente. Era una sonrisa hambrienta, hambrienta de poder y conocimiento, y su cuerno brillaba con una enfermiza aura verdosa. Hope Spell retrocedió.

—Debiste saber que era yo, hermanito.

—Bright… qué… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Acabar lo que he empezado. Pronto, el Rey Sombra será libre. Debo darte las gracias, hermanito, por haber dejado a la vista ese tratado tuyo de demonología. No habría desarrollado todo mi potencial por mi misma, y ahora nadie, ni siquiera tú, podrá pararme…

La joven yegua avanzó amenazadora hacia Hope Spell mientras la magia demoníaca acudía a su cuerno. Pero el semental amenazado no conjuró. De hecho, empezó a reír en voz baja. Bright se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿De qué te estás riendo?

—¡Hay que ser inútil! —exclamó él—. Mira que me gusta poco que se metan en mi mente, ¡pero me ha tocado el demonio más incompetente de la existencia!

Bright rugió y saltó hacia Hope Spell, pero jamás llegó a tocarlo. De un solo hechizo, un campo de levitación la detuvo en el aire y la lanzó de espaldas contra el suelo. Un segundo conjuro creó un arco eléctrico que hizo gritar a la potra con una voz antinatural.

—Bright raramente sonríe, jamás me ha llamado "hermanito", y el libro que vio no explicaba cómo contactar con el Tártaro.

La potra rugió de nuevo y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. Su cuerpo se deshizo en una masa informe de tentáculos y garras, de algún lugar indeterminado de esta surgieron unas fauces pequeñas y de colmillos afilados como alfileres, y los tentáculos se extendieron a su alrededor, fundiéndose con la oscuridad que rodeaba a la criatura infernal. Hope desenfundó su espada.

—Eres un _Faust_ , un demonio del engaño. ¡Vuelve al Tártaro y déjame pasar, o te devolveré yo de una coz!

Hope pensó que mejor dejaría el tema de intimidar al enemigo a Aitana, porque el Faust se lanzó al ataque.

Alrededor del semental, decenas de tentáculos acabados en afiladas garras surgieron de la oscuridad y se lanzaron sobre él. Los impactos hicieron que la barrera mágica que lo protegía se resintiera e implosionara rápidamente. Hope conjuró de nuevo mientras retrocedía; un escudo de energía apareció levitando frente a él, desviando los ataques de su enemigo. Durante un instante Hope sintió pánico, e intentó pensar alguna forma de escapar o de acabar con su enemigo. Algún hechizo que conociera, ¡algo! Pero solo logró rememorar su carrera a través del ejército no-muerto en Lutnia y el consejo que le dio Aitana:

" _No pienses, ¡actúa!"_

El unicornio observó los ataques de su enemigo y, cuando vio la oportunidad, atacó con la espada. Un tentáculo cayó al suelo y se fundió en una nube negra; con el siguiente corte otro tentáculo acabado en una afilada garra fue cortado de cuajo; otro ataque y el Faust rugió de dolor. El semental notó que la cadencia de los ataques de la criatura disminuía, y que esta se mantenía a la defensiva; llamó a la magia y, a pesar de estar atrapado en el campo de oscuridad del demonio, los elementales del aire seguían ahí y respondieron a su llamada. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y saltó por el aire hasta el campo de levitación, cubriendo la espada con violentos chispazos.

El deforme demonio retrocedió ante la amenazadora arma… hasta que topó con algo. Una barrera mágica se formó a su espalda, cortándole la retirada. Cuando intentó avanzar, el mago blanco ya estaba lanzándose contra él: Un nuevo tentáculo fue cortado, y la energía hizo chillar al demonio; este vio a su enemigo y se lanzó a por él fauces por delante, en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir. Pero su ataque chocó contra el escudo mágico de Hope Spell. Este alzó y apuntó la espada chispeante a la boca abierta frente a él.

Como una explosión, se hizo la luz. Hope estaba en pie, sosteniendo con su espada los restos del demonio del engaño que ya estaba abandonando el mundo. A su lado, Aitana miró alrededor confundida, con la espada todavía desenvainada; Rise Love, por contra, había retrocedido como si algo la hubiese aterrorizado.

—¡Coño, Hope! ¿Lo has matado tú?

—Sí, he sido yo. ¿Eso era un Faust, verdad?

—Joder que sí, siempre me cuesta la vida acabar con estos. Nunca saben cómo atacarme y se esconden. ¿Rise?

—¡¿Qué ha pasado, dónde está mi hija?!

Hope Spell guardó la espada y se acercó a la alterada batpony.

—Era un engaño, Rise. Tus hijos nunca han estado aquí, era una ilusión.

La batpony miró unos instantes al semental, buscando mentira en sus palabras. Al no encontrarla asintió y observó los alrededores. Estaban en una sala bastante grande, cubierta en su totalidad por símbolos rúnicos; muchos de ellos eran evidentemente signos de contención, pero había otros que ni Aitana y Hope pudieron identificar. Era una magia antigua e increíblemente poderosa, cuya luz palpitaba en cada una de las runas.

Hubo un estremecimiento, como si el aire se hubiese cargado con estática, seguido de un chisporroteo. Una de las runas de contención se rompió en una lluvia de chispas mágicas.

—Oh no… ¡Las están rompiendo, están liberándolo!

—¡Vamos!

* * *

El interior del Imperio de Cristal estaba extrañamente silencioso. La cúpula que proyectaba el corazón era todavía rojiza, y en la lejanía se podían escuchar los chillidos de los espectros al golpearla en un intento infructuoso por atravesarla.

Los ciudadanos habían alcanzado los refugios, y solo un pequeño contingente de los Caballeros de Cristal, así como los Guardias Lunares asignados a defender la ciudad, vigilaban las calles desde puntos estratégicos.

Los batponies fueron los primeros en girarse y prepararse para el combate, aunque no fue necesario; la magia se acumuló en el aire, junto al Palacio Real, y una implosión ocurrió a continuación. Ahí donde antes solo había aire, una burbuja rosada de energía apareció. Cuando esta se rompió, de su interior aparecieron una docena de batponies junto a la Princesa de Cristal _Mi Amore de Cadenza_.

La sargento Midnight Slash voló hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Princesa! ¡Moonlight Slash! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde está el resto?!

—Han caído.

La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre Midnight Slash. Habría esperado un silencio, una analogía o algo para suavizar la noticia… pero la claridad y honestidad con la que Moonlight Sonata dijo esas palabras eran indicativos de que las malas noticias no habían hecho más que empezar.

—Hemos sido atacados por unas sombras… creo que eran espectros, o algo parecido. Han acabado con todos, no pudimos hacerles nada, solo la princesa consiguió salvarnos.

—¡¿Por qué no os retirásteis?! ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Moonlight?!

—Sargento Midnight Slash, estás hablando con un sargento primero, un superior. Contrólate.

—¡Pero…!

—Silencio, sargento. Estamos bajo ataque, si debo responder por mis acciones será cuando esta ciudad esté a salvo —después Moonlight se giró hacia Cadence—. Princesa, venga con nosotros, debemos hablar con los caballeros que quedan en la ciudad.

El grupo descendió hasta la plaza frente al palacio, donde varios caballeros de cristal se habían reunido también. Moonlight no perdió el tiempo con presentaciones.

—Mi compañía ha sido atacada por unos espectros que se ocultaron en la nieve. No tuvimos ninguna posibilidad, casi todos mis soldados cayeron —Moonlight hizo una pausa tras decir eso y tragó saliva—. Pero eso no es todo: esas sombras poseyeron los cadáveres. Se alzaron después y nos atacaron. Princesa _Mi Amore de Cadenza_ , según he oído, un demonologista consiguió atravesar la cúpula de protección, ocultando su poder. ¿Cree usted que esas criaturas podrían hacer lo mismo mientras poseen a mis camaradas?

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Cadence. La princesa asintió.

—Sí… Sí, es posible.

—Me lo temía. Por lo poco que pude observar, no eran zombies, eran criaturas vivas. Usaban las armas con la misma soltura que cualquier soldado.

—¿De cuántos estamos hablando? —inquirió un soldado de cristal—. ¿Cuántos de los suyos cayeron, sargento primero?

—Ciento cinco. Y son soldados altamente entrenados, son la compañía que venció a los seguidores de Nigthmare Moon hace cuatro años junto a la Guardia Solar*.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre los militares.

—Somos solo veinte guardias lunares y treinta caballeros de Cristal —informó la batpony rojiza, Midnight Slash—. Si luchan como… solíamos luchar —dijo con una nota de dolor en la garganta—, no combatirán directamente contra los Caballeros. Este será un combate aéreo.

—¿Qué hay de los espectros, de las sombras?

Casi como respondiendo a esa pregunta, el Corazón de Cristal palpitó y con él lo hizo la cúpula; Cadence alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos brevemente mientras su cuerno se iluminaba durante un instante.

—Las sombras no podrán atravesar las defensas del Imperio —informó—. Pero no estoy segura de si podré apoyaros, es posible que deba concentrarme para repeler a esas cosas.

—Muy bien. ¡Caballeros! —gritó Moonlight—. Los batponies somos fuertes en combate cerrado y en la oscuridad. No cometáis el error de perseguir al enemigo cuando este huya, os conducirá a emboscadas; no confiéis si parecéis llevar la ventaja, os atacarán por la espalda. Usad ballestas y armas a distancia, derribadlos en el aire, y si tenéis que luchar en un espacio cerrado hacedlo en uno tan estrecho que no puedan saltar a vuestra espalda.

—¡Señor, debemos pedir ayuda! ¡Son demasiados para nosotros!

—No, no vamos a pedir ayuda.

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia Cadence. La alicornio rosada estaba haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por controlar sus propios nervios y miedo. Pero sabía que en aquel momento necesitaba demostrar mayor entereza que nunca.

—Mi marido está a punto de enfrentarse a uno de los mayores demonios de los que se tiene constancia. No podemos pedirle que regrese ahora, o todo el mundo podría caer, no solo el Imperio de Cristal.

—Esta es nuestra batalla —dijo Moonlight, subrayando las palabras de Cadence.

—¿Dónde está la Diosa? ¿Dónde está Luna?

Nadie respondió a aquella pregunta.

* * *

Aitana fue la primera en entrar, seguida de cerca por Hope Spell. Rise Love no se dejó ver.

Entraron en una sala de planta circular; en el centro de la misma, un gran altar sostenía un enorme sarcófago cubierto por runas arcanas. Estas palpitaban con la magia creciente, al igual que todas las que cubrían cada rincón de las paredes y el techo. La luz que estas emitían dejaban el lugar levemente iluminado, alternándose con fogonazos de chispas cada vez que una runa se rompía y estallaba. Y, sobre el sarcófago, una figura se giró; era un unicornio negro como la noche de cuerno retorcido, y su magia destilaba el poder de los demonios de la Oscuridad y del Dolor. Aitana no dudó un instante en cargar contra él mientras Hope conjuraba… cuando algo placó a los dos y los lanzó al suelo.

Tentáculos de oscuridad surgieron de todas partes y atraparon a los dos ponis; hubo un bufido furioso cuando Rise Love fue atrapada de igual forma en algún lugar junto al techo. Aitana luchó con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse mientras el demonologista frente a ella reía lentamente.

—No esperaba que me encontrarais este lugar tan rápido… Una lástima, me habría gustado conservar el cetro un poco más. Nos sería de mucha utilidad en otras batallas...

En la oscuridad hubo un objeto que destacó; era un alargado cetro de oro macizo, acabado en un ornamentado cabezal que representaba un alicornio con las alas extendidas. Aitana murmuró algo al reconocer el artefacto que ella misma había puesto en manos de la Hermandad.

—Debería darte las gracias, Arqueóloga, por habernos facilitado el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio, fue muy fácil bloquear los rastreadores que pusisteis en él. —murmuró; el gran cetro brilló y los tres mortales sintieron cómo eran aplastados todavía más—. Era la única forma que teníamos de destruir este lugar sin sacrificar a miles de personas para ello. No teníamos tanto tiempo.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?! ¡No podréis controlar al Weischtmann, os destruiréis a vosotros mismos!

—¿Controlarlo? No has entendido nada. ¿De verdad todavía no os habéis enterado?

El unicornio alzó la cabeza y clavó la vista en los ojos afilados de Rise Love, que seguía revolviéndose contra los tentáculos de sombras.

—Todos los tuyos han caído. Ahora son títeres de las Fatas Negras.

—¿Qué?

—Has llevado a tus hermanos a la muerte, Batpony. Sus almas alimentarán el enjambre por toda la eternidad gracias a ti.

La mirada de incredulidad de Rise se convirtió rápidamente en un semblante terrorífico: Sus facciones se contrajeron y mostró todos los dientes con un bufido furioso; sus colmillos habían crecido una barbaridad y todo resto de cordura abandonó sus ojos. La Cazadora se fundió en una nube de sombras y apareció al instante frente al oscuro unicornio, desplegando su espada y atacándolo, pero jamás hizo blanco: Como si de un espejismo se tratara, la batpony lo atravesó limpiamente sin dañarlo. Un aura negruzca cubrió a Rise Love y la lanzó contra una pared, donde una sombra sólida la cubrió. La cazadora gritó mientras trataba de liberarse de la magia que la estaba aplastando.

—Esperaba más de una asesina de Nightmare Moon.

—¡Déjala, hijo de puta!

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

El unicornio se acercó a la atrapada Aitana, y esta aprovechó para observarlo mejor. Su pelaje era negro azabache y sus ojos brillaban ligeramente con un tono rojizo, señal del poder que lo embargaba. Su cuerno estaba torcido hacia arriba y acababa en una punta anaranjada, y por marca tenía el inconfundible símbolo que representaba a los demonios de la Oscuridad y la Dominación.

Súbitamente, el demonologista se giró y conjuró. Hope Spell respondió gritando de dolor.

—No te atrevas a conjurar, mago blanco —advirtió—. Sharp Mind me ha hablado de ti, no cometeré el error de menospreciarte.

—¡¿Entonces qué quieres de nosotros?!

—¿Tan rápido buscas la muerte, Arqueóloga? —rió él—. Verás, varios de los señores con los que he alcanzado tratos se alimentan del dolor de los mortales. Y además tengo una gran curiosidad.

El unicornio se agachó para mirar a Aitana directamente a los ojos, echando su fétido aliento sobre ella. Habló lentamente, saboreando cada una de las palabras que había reservado durante tres décadas.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber si gritarás igual que la zorra de tu madre.

El mundo guardó silencio a oídos de Aitana; solo escuchó los latidos de su propio corazón, ralentizados, y sintió una opresión en la parte trasera de su mente. Su conciencia quiso negar lo que acababa de escuchar, o quién era el oscuro poni frente a ella.

" _...un de poderoso diabolista que había hecho un pacto con dos grandes señores de los demonios: Uno del fuego y la destrucción, y otro de la oscuridad y el terror"._

" _Solo eran títeres, ni siquiera sabían por qué te perseguían..."._

" _La había dominado, Aitana"._

" _No podía contarte que un grupo de locos quería capturarte y torturarte hasta la muerte"._

Pero hubo una imagen que se superpuso a todos los pensamientos que se agolparon en la mente de la yegua marrón. La de un poni anciano de pelaje gris oscuro que usaba silla de ruedas; la del profesor Pones, cabizbajo y con el surco de las lágrimas en el rostro; observaba sin mirar realmente un vaso a medio beber de licor mientras contaba a su Aitana cuál fue el destino de su madre.

" _Yo no maté a tu madre: ella se suicidó contra mi espada para protegerte"._

La ira tomó todo rincón del a consciencia de Aitana; esta se revolvió contra las ataduras mágicas con todas sus fuerzas, gritando fuera de sí ante el regocijo del demonologista.

—¡Hellfire, hijo de puta, te mataré! ¡Te juro que te mataré, hijo de puta!

—Tu padre ya lo hizo una vez… después de matar a su propia esposa, claro.

Hope Spell volvió a intentar conjurar, y fue respondido con una magia que le provocó un dolor tan terrible que todo intento por concentrarse se fue al traste. Rise Love intentó teleportarse otra vez, pero fue atrapada contra el techo al instante y gritó de dolor; la única pata que había conseguido liberar se doblaba en un ángulo incorrecto, retorcida por uno de los oscuros tentáculos. En el suelo, Aitana seguía gritando… y los demonios empezaron a aparecer.

Saliendo de esquinas oscuras, eran criaturas pequeñas que se arrastraban por el suelo. Demonios menores del dolor, de la tortura y de la oscuridad, atraídos por los sentimientos negativos de los mortales de aquella sala. Hellfire sonrió, sintiendo la satisfacción de sus señores, y conteniendo a los demonios menores que estaban apareciendo a través del portal al Tártaro que él mismo estaba abriendo. Los podía sentir, deseosos de lanzarse sobre los mortales, de hacerlos sufrir hasta la locura… pero deseaba esperar un poco más. Solo un poco más.

—He estado esperando treinta años este momento —murmuró—. Podría haber ido a por Royal Destiny en persona, pero eso no me habría satisfecho, no —después volvió a agacharse sobre Aitana—. Midnight Shield solo tardó cuatro horas en suplicarme que la matara. Me pregunto cuánto aguantarás tú.

Sobre sus cabezas, Rise Love empezó a gritar y convulsionar; un pequeño demonio de la tortura había reptado hacia ella y tan solo la había rozado. La batpony se sacudía, atrapada y con los ojos desorbitados, mientras más demonios de la tortura se acercaban a ella para saciar su hambre. Hope Spell conjuró rápidamente una defensa para ganar tiempo mientras intentaba teleportarse, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Primero sintió el roce ardiente de una de las criaturas infernales, y luego llegó el dolor: Todos los nervios de su cuerpo gritaron al mismo tiempo, como si le hubieran clavado miles de dagas ardientes en cada centímetro de su ser. El semental perdió rápidamente control de la realidad y ni siquiera atinó a intentar liberarse, por inútiles que fueran sus esfuerzos.

Hellfire se acercó de nuevo a Aitana mientras los compañeros de esta gritaban.

—Te mataré, hijo de puta —gruñó—. Juro que te mataré y esta vez será por siempre.

—Sigue odiando, sigue deseando mi sufrimiento. Mis señores se darán un festín con tu alma mortal.

En la lejanía, a través de los pasillos, se escuchó una explosión seguida por el rugir de algún demonio. Hellfire se puso en pie y sonrió; varios demonios del fuego y la destrucción surgieron de deflagraciones de llamas, corriendo inmediatamente a través de los pasillos que llevaban a la salida.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme para ver cómo pierdes la cabeza, pero me temo que no estamos solos.

Los sonidos se fueron aproximando rápidamente: detonaciones mágicas, ruido de metales chocando y los gritos y rugidos de demonios de todas las clases. Rise Love, entre gritos, intentó decir algo. Solo se llegó a entender una palabra: "Diosa".

—Oh, sí, Luna viene en persona. Y creedme, no soy rival para ella. Esperaba que viniérais y liberar a Weischtmann para que murierais contra él; pero gracias a vosotros, con un poco de suerte, el mundo perderá hoy a una semidiosa. Solo habéis allanado para la Hermandad.

Hellfire subió sobre el enorme sarcófago y alzó el Cetro del Alicornio mientras pronunciaba unas palabras en el idioma del Tártaro. Rise Love bufó e intentó escapar infructuosamente una vez más. El ancestral artefacto brilló, iluminando el rostro de Hellfire con un aura dorada; miles de sombras y haces de energía surgieron de la nada y danzaron en torno al cetro; entre las sombras y las nubes que se unieron a la danza podían distinguirse los rostros de almas torturadas alimentando el hechizo.

Rise Love consiguió gritar "¡No!".

Unos rayos de energía impactaron a los pequeños demonios que estaban torturando a los mortales y los consumió hasta las cenizas, su poder pasando a reforzar el torbellino mágico. Hellfire colocó el Cetro en vertical y se puso él mismo sobre sus patas traseras; el poder mágico hizo que el demonologista empezara a levitar unos centímetros sobre la superficie del sarcófago.

Y con un golpe tan débil que no debería haber hecho tanto ruido, toda la magia fue liberada en una deflagración; los tentáculos de oscuridad que atrapaban a Aitana, Hope y Rise desaparecieron como estatuas de arena al viento y cualquier rastro de la magia demoníaca que torturaba a los vivos fue disipado.

El cetro se tornó negro rápidamente y tembló dentro del campo de levitación de Hellfire; un aura verdosa rodeó el artefacto y un poderoso zumbido ensordeció cualquier otro sonido. Hasta que, finalmente, el Cetro Dorado del Alicornio se consumió en cenizas que cayeron sobre el sarcófago.

Y todas las runas de contención del mismo estallaron en deflagraciones de magia arcana. Con una sonrisa cruel, Hellfire vocalizó "adiós" y su cuerpo se fundió en una niebla de oscuridad que abandonó la sala.

Hubo unos segundos de intenso silencio… hasta que las runas que cubrían techo y paredes empezaron a estallar. Primero una, un segundo después otra… y pronto la destrucción de las runas ancestrales se convirtió en una cacofonía de estallidos, destellos y chispas. Aitana se puso en pie y observó cómo la tapa del sarcófago se agrietaba rápidamente; un poder infernal más poderoso de lo que jamás había experimentado llenó cada recoveco de su ser, y al momento empezaron a formarse sombras en todos los lugares. Sombras desde las cuales grandes demonios oscuros como la muerte surgieron poco a poco. Demonios que, a pesar de no tener una forma física clara, tornaron sus crueles y hambrientos ojos hacia los tres mortales.

—¡CORRED!

* * *

El enjambre de Fatas Negras cubrió el flanco este de la cúpula que protegía el Imperio de Cristal. Este ni siquiera trató de atravesarla, no así como los batponis muertos y poseídos. Los antiguos servidores de Luna, la ahora destruida Primera Compañía de la Guardia Lunar, se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la barrera ahora rojiza.

Al otro lado de la misma, una pequeña escuadra de Caballeros de Cristal apuntaba sus ballestas. Sus armaduras reflejaban la luz del sol y el tono rojo del artefacto que protegía su hogar. La sargento, una yegua veterana de la resistencia contra el Rey Sombra, susurró "tranquilos, esperad a que entren". Detrás de ellos, entre los edificios, había ponis de cristal armados con ballestas, miembros de la milicia que, una vez supieron lo que ocurría, se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudar en la defensa.

El primer poseído avanzó y, con un chisporroteo mágico, atravesó la barrera. Un virote fue disparado, pero el batpony retrocedió de nuevo para evitarlo, usando la protección del corazón de cristal en su favor. Esa extraña danza se repitió varias veces, a medida que los batponies intentaban entrar: Algunos lograban disparar alguna ballesta que impactaba inofensiva contra los escudos de los Caballeros de Cristal, o sencillamente erraban el tiro por la falta de tiempo para apuntar. Enfocados en resistir, en rechazar a los atacantes frente a ellos, ningún defensor vio venir el peligro hasta que una lluvia de proyectiles cayó sobre ellos. La mayor parte de los poseídos habían atravesado la cúpula a gran altura sin ser vistos.

Los batponies poseídos avanzaron imparables hacia el centro de la ciudad, la milicia que había en las calles y edificios exteriores sencillamente no fue rival para ellos. Volando tras un edificio alto, Moonlight Sonata observó a sus antiguos camaradas acercarse; el sacrificio de los valientes que los habían recibido había servido para confirmar sus temores: esas criaturas habían adoptado el entrenamiento y las tácticas de los soldados de su raza. Los pocos Caballeros de Cristal y los Guardias Lunares de la ciudad no serían rival para ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que cada batpony poseído combatía con la misma destreza que tenía en vida, había algo extraño en las tácticas de grupo. Eran más lentas de lo normal, como si todos los poseídos conocieran la teoría a la perfección pero les faltase práctica. Todo ejército tiene sus debilidades, y es trabajo de todo oficial reducir las de su propia compañía... y explotar las del enemigo.

Moonlight alzó una pata encima de la cabeza; ocultos detrás de ventanas, muros, puertas y edificios, docenas de milicianos armaron sus ballestas. Los batponies supervivientes elevaron una plegaria silenciosa a la Diosa Luna.

* * *

Los tres mortales galoparon tan rápido como el entumecimiento que aún adormecía sus músculos les permitió.

—¡El demonio está libre, el demonio está libre! ¡Contestad! —tras unos segundos, Aitana tiró la gema de comunicación al suelo—. ¡Ese estallido lo ha roto! ¡Rise, vuela fuera, avisa a Shining Armor!

—¡No puedo, esos tentáculos me han roto el ala también!

Ayudando a Rise a galopar por culpa de la pata también rota, atravesaron los pasillos que llevaban a la salida tan rápido como pudieron. Las runas que sellaban el templo brillaban con violentos destellos en cada pared, techo y esquina; una a una, fueron rompiéndose en deflagraciones de chispas mágicas al azar a medida que el señor del dolor se liberaba. Podían sentir el inconmensurable poder infernal desatándose tras ellos, y los demonios que con él llegaban persiguiéndolos.

Si Luna había entrado realmente en el mausoleo, no la encontraron.

Un temblor sacudió la totalidad de la construcción, y fue seguido por un sonido agudo y desesperante, como si un rugido y un chirrido se hubiesen fusionado. Con él, hubo movimiento entre los destellos de las runas: pequeños demonios surgieron de cualquier esquina oscura y se lanzaron contra los mortales. Hope fue rápido en convocar una barrera y echarlos a un lado; Aitana empujó a todos para evitar una pared que se desmoronaba; Rise alzó la ballesta de pata y acabó con una criatura informe antes incluso de que esta fuera visible.

Finalmente, llegaron a la salida donde todavía estaban los cadáveres de los demonologistas que intentaron parar a los Arqueólogos. Hope Spell conjuró una vez más, creando una barrera luminosa que selló el pasillo por el que llegaban los demonios. Pero, cuando cruzaron la puerta, se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Aitana lo miraba desde el interior del mausoleo.

—Marchaos. Ganaré tiempo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Aitana?!

—¡Avisad a Shining Armor, y si no podéis volved al Imperio! ¡Tienes que ayudarlos, Hope!

—¡Aitana, no te voy a dejar atrás! Yo... ¡Yo te...!

—Yo no.

Ambos se miraron durante un instante, tan efímero como la linea que separa el pasado del futuro, y a la vez tan largo como una eternidad. Con una coz, la yegua marrón quitó el freno de la puerta circular y esta cayó rápidamente en su sitio. Tan perfectamente selló la salida que, si Hope gritó algo, ella no pudo oírlo.

Respiró hondamente, buscando calmarse a si misma, frenando el torrente de sentimientos, miedo e inseguridad que intentó ahogarla con su ímpetu. Las runas cada vez estallaban con más frecuencia, mientras que en el interior del mausoleo cada vez había más oscuridad. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Lentamente sacó varios artefactos de sus alforjas: varias dagas de cristal, unas gemas mágicas, dagas de metal con runas inscritas y dos pociones, una de ellas de color violáceo. Habló en voz baja, casi susurrada.

—Titanes, no os suelo rezar. No sirvo para ello. Pero hoy voy a vuestro encuentro, y si no lo hago ahora, nunca lo haré.

Aitana trazó una runa en el suelo sobre la que puso todas las dagas, rompiendo una gema a continuación. Todas las armas brillaron ligeramente con el hechizo rúnico.

—He vivido una vida huyendo o luchando contra el Tártaro. He imaginado mi muerte de muchas maneras, y esta… esta era una de ellas. Por eso os pido vuestra bendición, a pesar de todas las veces que os haya ofendido. Ya sea por lo que dije o no dije, por lo que hice o no hice, por lo que pensé o no pensé... No soy una yegua bondadosa y no sé si merezco vuestro favor; aún así hoy lucho por salvar vuestra creación. Espero que eso valga de algo ahí arriba.

Un nuevo rugido agudo llenó cada recoveco del mausoleo, y los demonios lo corearon. Y, a pesar de ello, una extraña paz invadió a Aitana Pones.

— _Imperator Stellarum_ , señor de la creación y las estrellas, dame hoy tu entereza para enfrentar mi final con rectitud. Dame el valor para mirar mi final sin dudar.

 _Mater Lúminis,_ señora de la luz y la paz, dame hoy tu sabiduría para que pueda ver a través de las tinieblas de mi mente, y abre mi ojo epiritual para que pueda ver a través de las mentiras del Tártaro.

 _Zmeu_ , padre de los dragones y señor del fuego, dame hoy la fuerza y la fiereza de tus hijos para llevar el terror al corazón de mis enemigos.

 _Enlil_ , dorado padre de los grifos, dame hoy el honor de tu raza para afrontar mi fin con dignidad; y dame también el orgullo para no dudar cuando esté a punto de caer.

 _Pte-Ska-Win_ , blanca madre de los búfalos... para ti tengo dos peticiones.

Las últimas runas que quedaban en la estancia parpadeaban moribundas. Aitana se tomó la primera poción, que le permitiría ver mejor en la oscuridad. Y, mientras sacaba de sus alforjas los cascos armados que comprara en Lutnia, hacía lo que parecía ya una eternidad, siguió implorando a los titanes.

—Dame hoy tu bendición para atrapar una vez más al Weiscthmann. Dame hoy tu bendición y favor para poder atar a los enemigos de la creación en la prisión de Gea como tantas otras veces hice antes.

Aitana tomó la otra poción con un casco y la miró unos instantes, concienciándose sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Recordaba también las palabras de la yegua que hizo aquel preparado alquímico.

" _Sirve para proteger la mente y el cuerpo de una posesión. En otras palabras, te hace consciente de que estás siendo poseída"_.

—Y, por favor, dale la claridad a Hope Spell para que sepa que le he mentido. Que… me he mentido.

La yegua se bebió la poción de un solo trago.

Casi al instante, la brújula en la que reposaba el alma del lich Kolnarg salió de su escondrijo y empezó a brillar con un aura enfermiza y purpúrea. Aitana cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, su esclerótica se había vuelto verde.

* * *

Frente al ejército de Caballeros de Cristal, apoyados la Guardia Solar, el clima se despejó. El incansable trabajo de los pegasos había dado sus frutos, echando a un lado la inclemente tormenta de nieve que caía en la zona, aunque solo fuera por un rato.

En la distancia, podía verse la excavación. Había grúas y material de construcción cubierto por la nieve, así como montañas del hielo que había sido excavado.

—¡Soldados, avancen, si no es de este mundo no lo dejen vivir! ¡Acabemos con este…! ¿Qué está pasando?

Shining sintió un intenso cosquilleo en la base de su cuerno, seguido del inconfundible sentimiento de terror que caracterizaba a la magia demoníaca. Pero había algo diferente a lo que él sintió cuando combatió a aquel señor del Fuego y la Destrucción, ya que en esta ocasión la sensación venía acompañada por una promesa sin palabras pero que todos comprendían: Promesas de muerte, de sufrimiento, de soledad y de pérdida. Era como si alguien estuviera alimentando los más horribles sentimientos que alguien podía sentir en los peores momentos de su vida.

Varios soldados miraron alrededor, asustados, y muchos murmuraron aunque fuera en sus mentes los nombres de sus seres queridos.

—¡Tranquilos, mantened la formación! ¡Es solo una ilusión, no dejéis que os domine!

La tormenta, súbitamente, volvió a cerrarse sobre la construcción y los truenos resonaron amenazantes.

Una cúpula de oscuridad surgió de la excavaciones, expandiéndose rápidamente sobre el terreno como una avalancha de muerte. Shining Armor gritó una orden, la unidad se cerró y los unicornios convocaron una gran cúpula protectora sobre sus compañeros.

Y entonces todo se sumió en la oscuridad más absoluta.

* * *

En una cabaña semienterrada por la nieve hubo un sutil cambio en los patrones mágicos naturales. Era un cambio nimio, casi imperceptible para las criaturas sensibles a la magia que no supieran qué debían buscar. Una alarma tan sutil que su receptora tuvo que pasar las últimas horas meditando sin descanso, haciendo gala de una concentración entrenada tras años de estudio. Todo para saber el momento en que debían actuar.

La puerta de la humilde construcción que, cabezotamente, resistía contra el durísimo clima del norte, se abrió.

* * *

—¡AITANA!

Hope golpeó una vez más la pesada losa que había sellado la entrada al mausoleo del Weischtmann. La oscuridad había tomado toda la región, opacando las estrellas si estas nunca se hubiesen hecho presentes aquella noche; la tormenta empezó a arreciar con fuerza, clavando fríos y afilados copos de nieve en el pelaje del semental.

—¡Rise, tenemos que entrar, esta loca se va a matar en vano! ¡Tenemos que…! ¿Rise?

Hope se encontró completamente a solas. Cuando volvió a girar sobre si mismo, tampoco pudo encontrar la entrada al mausoleo. El semental llamó a la magia blanca.

Rise Love solo se había girado durante un instante. Solo un instante, mientras escaneaba los alrededores por si algún demonio los atacaba… y dejó de escuchar a Hope Spell. La Cazadora no lo llamó en voz alta: sabía que podría encontrarlo fácilmente incluso si él intentara esconderse. Había magia involucrada.

Por primera vez, la yegua batpony comprendió lo que quería decir Aitana cuando dijo que no sabía si podrían matar a Weischtmann.

Herida como estaba no podía volar, ni tampoco galopar demasiado rápido. Su huida del mausoleo había sido tan precipitada que no había pedido al mago blanco que intentara sanarla. Craso error. Rise alzó la pata rota y, apretando los dientes para no gritar, ajustó los enganches de su armadura tan firmemente como pudo para inmovilizar la extremidad. No era un buen trabajo, ella no era curandera, pero consiguió reducir un poco el dolor; al menos podría trotar un poco más rápido de ser necesario. Cerrando los ojos y usando sus ultrasonidos, giró las orejas lentamente, escaneando cada rincón a su alrededor. Sintió una punzada de terror cuando ser percató de que no podía detectar _nada_. Era como si estuviera en una vasta extensión de nieve, cuando debería estar cerca de la entrada al mausoleo. No podía detectar tampoco la maquinaria de construcción que vieron al llegar, o ningún tipo de movimiento, ¡nada!

Un potro gritó en la oscuridad.

Fue un grito corto, seguido de unas palabras ininteligibles. Todo el mundo ha escuchado a jóvenes gritar por un fingido miedo, o tras un susto corto seguido de una carcajada, mas no muchos han tenido el horror de escuchar a un potrillo gritar de auténtico terror ante una muerte inminente. Era un sonido capaz de sacudir el alma de cualquier ser, un grito visceral que solo un auténtico monstruo sería capaz de ignorar. Rise corrió al instante hacia el origen del mismo, sin pensar en los peligros que pudiera encontrar, ni siquiera intentando descubrir qué peligro atacaba al pequeño...

...Porque aquel era el grito de su propio hijo.

—¡DUSK!

Rise Love galopó y tropezó a través de la oscuridad, siguiendo los sonidos que sus agudos oídos captaban: Algo volando rápido, el desesperado galopar del potro; hubo un grito de dolor seguido del olor de la sangre, un golpe, algo cayendo al suelo, un grito ahogado y débiles coces contra pelaje…

La yegua azulada captó dos bultos en el suelo frente a ella; cargó hacia ellos tan rápido como pudo y apartó a uno de ellos golpeándolo con todo su peso. En el suelo, un potro batpony de pelaje gris y negro yacía sobre la nieve que, rápidamente, iba tiñéndose de carmesí. Tenía dos marcas en el cuello, dos heridas punzantes en la yugular.

La _feral_ que había atacado a Dusk Hawk se puso en pie; era pequeña, _muy pequeña_ , de pelaje anaranjado y crines azul eléctrico _como su padre_. La joven potra abrió unos ojos de pupilas afiladas y miró a Rise, mostrando unos largos colmillos manchados con la sangre de su hermano. Rise Love retrocedió, temblando incontroladamente, al mismo paso que avanzaba su hija pequeña.

—Emerald… no, tú no… ¡No! ¡NO, NO, NO, POR FAVOR DIOSA, NO! ¡NO!

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Todavía me queda la mitad del capítulo por publicar. Quería escribirlo todo antes para publicar ambas partes... pero es que hoy el Halloween, y cuando escribí la parte de Rise Love supe que tenía que publicarla._

 _¡Feliz Halloween!_


	48. Capítulo 46: La tumba del norte, parte 2

— _¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Voy a salir de aquí._

—No —Aitana giró sobre si misma como si estuviera hablando con un interlocutor invisible—. Este es mi cuerpo y tú solo eres un invitado.

— _¡Debemos escapar! ¡Nos vas a condenar a los dos!_

—No puedes evitar que yo luche contra Weischtmann. Solo eres un huésped, no te permitiré dominarme.

La yegua marrón sintió el tirón mental de la voluntad de Kolnarg intentando forzarla a moverse. No lo hizo, y su cara se truncó en un gesto de terror e incredulidad; al hablar lo hizo con la voz barítona del lich sobreponiéndose a la suya propia.

— _Loca, ¡estás loca!_

—Si quieres evitar arder en el Tártaro me ayudarás. Si no, nos veremos en el infierno.

La barrera de magia blanca que bloqueaba el acceso al interior del mausoleo empezó a debilitarse. Los demonios de la tortura y el terror aguardaban silenciosos al otro lado; ya casi no quedaban runas que protegieran el lugar y, poco a poco, la oscuridad fue tomando posesión de la tumba del norte.

Aitana desplegó la espada de su madre y avanzó poco a poco. Al fondo de la ancestral construcción, el gran señor del terror y la tortura emitió un agudo, rasgado y triunfal rugido; el silencio que siguió al mismo fue sepulcral, solo roto por la rotura de la última runa de contención.

La barrera que convocara Hope Spell cayó.

Las criaturas de oscuridad se lanzaron contra la Arqueóloga; algunas volaban como nubes de sombras, otras reptaban por el suelo y la mayoría no tenía una forma constante. Una daga atravesó al demonio más cercano, que cayó al suelo con un grito que se asemejaba a un chirrido metálico; otra fue derribada y aplastada bajo un caso armado, tras dos cayeron bajo un amplio arco trazado con la espada…

La marabunta, eventualmente, consiguió rodear y asaltar a la yegua marrón desde todos los ángulos al mismo tiempo. Pero, como si se hubiese congelado el tiempo, todas las criaturas infernales se detuvieron en el aire durante unos segundos. El frío inconfundible de la nigromancia llenó el lugar y, como si la muerte decidido obedecer a la mortal, todos los demonios fueron enviados de vuelta al Tartaro.

— _Vas a condenarnos a los dos al infierno, estúpida._

La yegua, cubierta por un manto de penumbra y con el fantasmagórico cuerno de Kolnarg levitando sobre su frente, avanzó al encuentro de Weischtmann.

* * *

Hope Spell hizo lo imposible por mantener el control. Lo primero que intentaría el Weischtmann sería usar su propia mente en su contra, tenía que evitarlo; escuchó algunas voces, muchas de ellas familiares: sus padres, hermanas, viejas amistades… Las ignoró, concentrándose en todo lo que había aprendido sobre magia blanca.

Tenía que encontrar a Rise Love.

Conjuró mientras se concentraba en todo lo que sabía sobre la Cazadora Batpony: su aspecto físico, su olor, su personalidad y todo lo que sintió durante el instante en que accedió a su mente para liberarla de Sharp Mind. Al poco supo hacia donde dirigirse; aún sumido en la más completa oscuridad y sin ninguna referencia, la magia le indicó hacia donde debía caminar.

Hope no intentó siquiera calcular el tiempo que estuvo caminando, sabía que probablemente sus sentidos le engañarían al respecto. Finalmente, siguiendo la guía de la magia blanca, escuchó la voz de la yegua batpony. Gritaba aterrorizada, y solo llegó a entender las palabras "por favor, diosa, no".

—¡Rise! ¡Aguanta!

Un poco después la escuchó otra vez, en esta ocasión sin decir ninguna palabra. Era un cruce entre un bufido y un grito aterrorizado. Hope se detuvo y convocó la luz más poderosa que pudo conjurar.

Frente a él, Rise Love retrocedía aterrorizada; sus pupilas se asemejaban a las de un dragón y sus colmillos se mostraban en todo su terrorífico esplendor. Tenía surcos de lágrimas en el rostro y retrocedía de una potra batpony que mostraba los mismos rasgos monstruosos que ella. Había un cuerpo en el suelo, el de un potro de pelaje gris y negro.

Súbitamente, ambos potros se fundieron en las sombras y desaparecieron. Rise Love los buscó durante un instante y, al momento, clavó la vista en el único ser vivo que pudo ver. El semental verde conjuró al mismo tiempo que su compañera cojeaba hacia él; a pesar de estar malherida y a pesar de que Hope esperaba que algo así ocurriera, fue por la fracción de un segundo que consiguió bloquear la carga en una barrera mágica antes de que ser herido de muerte. La cazadora, bufando fuera de si, giró la espada e intentó superar las defensas de Hope Spell mientras este volvía a conjurar a la desesperada.

Un campo de fuerza empujó a la yegua atrás varios metros, dando tiempo a Hope para conjurar.

—¡Escucha mi voz, Rise! ¡Eres dueña de tus actos, lo que has visto es una ilusión!

La batpony se puso en pie y galopó hacia el semental. Este conjuró sin dejar de hablar.

—¡Deja que mi magia te guíe, déjate llevar de nuevo a la luz! ¡Eres libre!

Hope tuvo que gritar eso mientras desataba su hechizo y saltaba a un lado al mismo tiempo. La batpony erró su ataque pero no intentó continuar la lucha: se detuvo de golpe, llevándose las patas al rostro y gritando. El semental la tomó rápidamente por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Eso que has visto no era cierto, tus hijos no están aquí! ¡Eres libre otra vez, ¿entiendes?!

—¡Dusk! —gritó ella, fuera de sí—. ¡Dusk está… está…! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo, tú puedes curarlo, tú puedes…!

—¡Tienes que calmarte!

—¡NO PUEDO DEJARLO MORIR! ¡NO OTRA VEZ!**

—¡RISE! ¡Tú hijo está vivo y muy lejos de aquí! ¡No le ha pasado nada! ¡Era una pesadilla!

La batpony no respondió, respirando rápida y profundamente y mirando alrededor, todavía buscando a sus hijos. Aunque parecía haberle escuchado, Hope Spell notó que Rise estaba al borde del pánico. No tardó en deducir que estaban dentro del Portal que estaba convocando el Señor del Dolor; literalmente, el plano infernal del terror y la tortura se estaba entrelazando con el mundo material en aquella zona.

—Rise, quiero que salgas de aquí. Puedes saltar en las sombras como has hecho antes, sal de aquí y vuelve al Imperio de Cristal.

—No… no puedo….

—¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Si pierdes el control otra vez podrías matar a inocentes! ¡Y no puedo salvar a Aitana contigo de lastre! ¡Márchate, usa tu salto!

—¡No es eso! Hay algo… terrible en las sombras. No puedo saltar, ¡no quiero!

Hope decidió que si los instintos de Rise le decían que no usara el "salto", era mejor obedecerlos. Con un conjuro sacó un pequeño objeto de sus alforjas: un péndulo de plomo sujeto con una cadenita que le tendió a Rise.

—Sujeta esto con la boca —después conjuró y, al instante, el peso tiró en una dirección aparentemente al azar—. Síguelo y te llevará al Imperio. Ignora todo lo que veas u oigas, nada será real. No confíes en tus instintos hasta que estés bajo la protección del Corazón de Cristal, ¿entendido?

Rise Love asintió varias veces y, antes de irse, sacó un pequeño artefacto de madera, metal y resina de algún rincón de su armadura.

—Golpéalo contra la entrada y aléjate.

Hope, tras tomar el objeto, gastó un instante en conjurar un hechizo sanador; sabía que no podría arreglarle la pata rota a Rise Love o hacer que volviera a volar en tan poco tiempo, pero quizá lograra calmarle el dolor.

—Vete. Tu lucha no está aquí.

Asintiendo, la batpony trotó tan rápido como pudo hasta perderse en la oscuridad antinatural, siguiendo el péndulo como única guía. Hope Spell conjuró para encontrar su propio camino y, mientras andaba, sacó un pequeño tratado de magia blanca de su alforja y pasó las hojas rápidamente.

* * *

Dos Caballeras de Cristal galoparon tan rápido como pudieron a través de un pasadizo excavado en la roca y el cristal sobre los que se asentaba la gran ciudad. Dos, tres, cuatro virotes de ballesta fueron disparados desde la oscuridad, rebotando dolorosamente en la pesada armadura de las soldados del Imperio. Pero la quinta hizo una de ellas gritara y cayera al suelo.

—¡Ruby!

—¡No pares, corre! —gritó esta mientras se levantaba con una pata trasera inutilizada—. ¡Protege el refugio!

—¡No, no puedo...!

—¡Sí que puedes, Aura! —la interrumpió; su armadura cambió, alargando sus cristales hasta formar dos afiladas lanzas frente a su portadora— ¡Ha sido un honor! ¡Corre!

Aura miró a su compañera una última vez antes de echar a correr. A su espalda la escuchó gritar un improperio seguido de sonidos de combate, pero lo que más la asustaba era que el enemigo no emitía sonido alguno. Era como luchar contra un muerto.

Una gran puerta fundida en el cristal de la caverna se abrió frente a ella; a ambos lados de la misma varias ballestas asomaron, pero ninguna disparó.

—¡Bloquead la entrada! ¡Bloqueadla! —gritó una vez dentro del refugio. La Caballera de Cristal se quitó el casco de la armadura dejando al aire su crin rubia y cristalina recogida en una trenza, en aquel momento bastante despeinada— ¡Todos los civiles, al segundo nivel! ¡Necesito a cuatro ballesteros en los puestos de tiro, el resto retroceded y preparaos para bloquear el segundo portón!

—¡Señora, ya vienen! Oh, dioses, ¡mirad sus ojos!

—¡No los miréis! ¡Disparad, disparad!

* * *

En el exterior del Imperio de Cristal, los truenos retumbaron entre las nubes, e incluso un rayo cayó bastante cerca de la cúpula. Pero nadie en el interior de la ciudad le prestó atención.

—¡Retroceded al palacio! ¡Retroceded!

Moonlight Sonata detuvo el ataque de un batpony poseído - _se llamaba Comet-,_ esquivó el segundo y lo devolvió al mundo de los muertos con un corte certero. Pero otros tres enemigos volaron hacia él, y el sargento primero se vio obligado a retroceder por su vida.

Su plan había funcionado hasta cierto punto. Cuando dio la orden, todos los milicianos y soldados de la Guardia Lunar dispararon contra los poseídos; estos descendieron rápidamente, cubriéndose entre los edificios y minimizando sus bajas… hasta que los Caballeros de Cristal salieron de sus escondites. Poco menos de una docena de poseídos cayó en unos segundos, ya fuera víctimas de ballestas disparadas a poca distancia o atrapados en una presa de la que no pudieron escapar.

Pero, aunque reaccionaban más lentamente que en vida, el ejército poseído aplicó su conocimiento a la perfección. Maniobraron rápidamente y, antes de que Moonlight pudiera reaccionar y dar órdenes, rodearon a los Caballeros más vulnerables. Siguiendo las instrucciones, el resto de defensores retrocedieron a los diferentes refugios en los que se ocultaba la población. Si esas sombras se alimentaban de los vivos, los refugios serían un manjar demasiado tentador.

Moonlight entendía bien el riesgo, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba dividir a sus compañeros…

" _Al enemigo… ahora es el enemigo. Necesito dividir al enemigo"._

Tal como esperaba, el enemigo cargó directamente contra los batponies de la Guardia Lunar y los supervivientes de la Primera Compañía, ignorando a los milicianos y Caballeros de Cristal que había en las calles y algún edificio. Pronto se encontraron en la gran plaza que llevaba al Palacio de Cristal. Los poseídos sacaron las ballestas; Moonlight se llevó una pata a la gema que llevaba en la oreja.

—¡Princesa, ahora!

Al mismo tiempo que disparaban, una cúpula rosa se formó de la nada y cubrió a la Guardia Lunar hasta la entrada del palacio. Los virotes rebotaron inofensivamente en la misma… no así como el que disparó Moonlight desde el interior de la semiesfera, que la atravesó limpiamente e hizo impacto contra un enemigo. El resto de la Guardia Lunar no esperó a la orden, disparando a la vez que los pocos milicianos que quedaban en el exterior.

El enemigo dudó durante un instante en el que cayó una parte de sus efectivos bajo el fuego de los defensores, sin embargo no tardó en reaccionar. Rompiendo la formación en la que volaban, se repartieron a lo largo de la cúpula y la atravesaron para cargar contra la Guardia Lunar desde todos los ángulos. Y, aún con las bajas, seguían teniendo una ventaja numérica aplastante.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, Moonlight? —jadeó Midnight Slash mientras desplegaba sendas espadas gemelas.

—Luchando contra un enemigo muy superior. Como en los viejos tiempos. ¡No dejéis que lleguen al Corazón! ¡Protegedlo a cualquier precio!

Tras los defensores, el Corazón de Cristal destelleó furioso bajo la cúpula de Cadence.

* * *

—¡Permaneced juntos, no os separéis! ¡Son solo ilusiones, ignoradlas!

Pero incluso Shining Armor encontró difícil seguir sus propias órdenes. La barrera que convocaran los magos de su unidad había mantenido aquella oscuridad alejada de los soldados; era imposible orientarse, como si toda referencia se hubiese esfumado. Pero lo más difícil es que, más allá de la barrera, había cosas moviéndose. Cada soldado veía algo distinto, pero siempre algo en común: un ser querido perdido hacía mucho, un hijo en peligro, un hermano gritando… El propio príncipe había tenido el horror de ver a Cadence junto a un terrorífico demonio, siendo…

Prefirió evitar recordarlo. Pero sabía que tendría pesadillas con ello durante mucho tiempo.

Los soldados murmuraban plegarias a Celestia o a los Titanes, y los sargentos pedían instrucciones. Shining sabía que no podía mantener la tropa tranquila durante mucho más tiempo, aún menos cuando sus únicas instrucciones eran "esperad" y "permaneced juntos". El comunicador de su oreja había dejado de funcionar, por lo que no tenía información de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior. Pensó en lo que podía estar ocurriéndole a su esposa en aquellos instantes: él era un soldado y estaba preparado para aguantar las condiciones más terribles; Cadence, a pesar de ser una alicornio, era una yegua bondadosa en extremo. Si se veía atrapada en ese reino de pesadilla…

No. Sabía que Cadence resistiría, sabía que lo haría. Él mismo se enfrentaría al Tártaro en persona si era necesario para proteger a los suyos; sobrevivirían para contar lo que había ocurrido, para ayudar después a los que tanto habían perdido ya en aquel horror, para evitar que el horror del Tártaro hiciese sufrir a más inocentes, y para proteger el Imperio de Cristal, a Equestria y el mundo mismo.

Shining Armor parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo por la velocidad a la que todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que a su alrededor los murmullos angustiados habían guardado silencio; todos los soldados miraban a la oscuridad antinatural no con miedo, si no con determinación.

—Capitán, Príncipe, necesitamos órdenes. ¿Qué hacemos?

El unicornio blanco, Capitán de la Guardia Real y Príncipe Regente del Imperio de Cristal sonrió. Esa era la señal.

—Avanzad.

* * *

En la oscuridad más absoluta, hubo una explosión.

Los restos de la ancestral puerta circular, laboriosamente tallada con runas que ya habían perdido toda capacidad mágica, volaron por la sala. Al instante, demonios del terror y la tortura surgieron de las sombras al presentir la cercanía de un alma mortal.

El galope de cuatro cascos en la roca guardó silencio; los seres del Tártaro se lanzaron contra el mortal, pero este no retrocedió. La magia se acumuló sobre él y, durante un instante, solo pudo verse su cuerno, brillando en la oscuridad con una intensidad creciente.

Una explosión lumínica blanca e increíblemente intensa cubrió toda la sala. Los demonios gritaron y chirriaron, haciéndose visibles sus formas físicas brevemente antes de ser devueltas de un golpe al Tártaro. Hope Spell soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Alabada sea la teoría clásica de la magia. ¡Aitana!

Al no tener respuesta, Hope galopó hacia adelante. Los gritos que antes emitía el Señor del Dolor al escapar de su cárcel milenaria ahora guardaban silencio; no sabía qué significaba aquello, pero tenía que encontrar a esa yegua estúpida antes de que se matara en vano.

Hubo un grito y un movimiento justo en el linde del área que estaba iluminando con su magia. Había un demonio, bípedo e informe, que estaba sujetando con las garras las patas delanteras a una jovencísima yegua de pelaje azul claro y melena amarilla. La sostenía contra un muro mientras… _Oh, Celestia bendita._

—¡SUNNY!

De un solo hechizo, Hope apartó al demonio de la destrucción y lo mató con la espada. La potra cayó al suelo, sollozando, y el semental se agachó para ayudarla.

—¡Sunny, ya ha pasado, ya está! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí, dónde están…?

La realización llegó solo un instante antes de que la hermana pequeña de Hope alzara la cabeza. Este saltó hacia atrás, evitando por poco una _garra_ ; las facciones de Sunny se retorcieron en una horrenda parodia de la misma mientras se levantaba sobre sus cascos traseros. El unicornio tardó unos instantes en conjurar un hechizo repulsor mientras retrocedía a la desesperada; la criatura que se hacía pasar por Sunny fue empujada contra el muro y, cuando volvió a cargar, fue recibida por la punta de la espada de Hope Spell.

No tuvo tiempo a respirar: un galopar desde la oscuridad y se encontró a su madre, poseída, cargando contra él; después llegaron su padre, Bright, un amigo de la infancia, su primera novia…

" _No pienses: ¡actúa!"_

Star Wander, o mejor dicho, el demonio que se hacía pasar por ella, chocó de bruces contra la barrera del unicornio verde; una saeta de fuego hizo arder a la parodia monstruosa de su padre; la espada devolvió al Tártaro a aquella Bright demoníaca, y una explosión de energía hirió de muerte a aquella yegua que llegó a amar hacía ya algunos años.

—¡No vas a engañarme, no otra vez, bastardo hijo de mil infiernos!

* * *

Rise Love galopaba con los ojos cerrados, sin usar sus ultrasonidos y guiándose únicamente por el sutil tirón del péndulo hechizado que le diera Hope Spell. Lágrimas causadas por el miedo escapaban bajo sus párpados, pues tenía que esforzarse en creer que todo lo que estaba escuchando u oyendo era mentira. Podía oír a sus hijos llamarla desesperadamente; a Moonlight Sonata, luchando una batalla perdida; a todos sus compañeros de instrucción muriendo uno a uno, a sus padres…

Rise se detuvo al notar que no sabía hacia dónde ir. Respiró rápidamente varias veces antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos: el péndulo colgaba lánguidamente bajo su barbilla, y todavía se hallaba envuelta por aquella oscuridad de pesadilla.

—¡No, no, no! Funciona, ¡funciona! ¡Por favor!

La batpony dejó caer el objeto al decir eso y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue incapaz de encontrarlo entre la nieve virgen. Sentía movimiento a su alrededor, criaturas que no podía reconocer, y la creciente opresión de la Sed en su consciencia. Intentó volar, pero su ala rota le hizo perder el control y estrellarse contra la nieve; intentó volver a correr pero se detuvo al poco al no ser capaz de orientarse.

Intentó alejar sus pensamientos de los instintos primitivos que la estaban embargando por momentos: pensó en sus hijos para evitar pensar en el hambre; en su marido para no pensar en la sed de sangre... Se agachó y se cubrió las orejas al volver a oír voces familiares gritando de terror y dolor.

Súbitamente algo apareció muy cerca de ella. Una criatura voladora más grande que ella se había posado en el suelo; Rise Love desplegó la espada y se preparó para luchar.

—Guíame en mi último vuelo, mi Diosa —susurró con la voz temblorosa—. Si este es mi fin, que sea como una Cazadora y no como una feral.

—Eso no será necesario, Rise Love. _Nós_ no lo permitiremos.

Antes de verla, la batpony notó que la oscuridad antinatural retrocedía desde un punto por delante de ella; cuando se vio libre de la misma y volvió a ver la noche tras lo que le habían parecido horas, una regia figura se alzó ante ella. La Princesa Luna, _la Diosa_ , vestía una armadura de color negro que le cubría el pecho y los cuartos traseros, lugares en los que la propia marca de la alicornio, una luna creciente, destacaba en color blanco. Una espada reposaba en una vaina que recorría todo el costado de la princesa.

—No… es otra ilusión, ¡no eres real!

— _Nós_ somos real, agente Rise Love. Hace años desobedecisteis mis órdenes y salvasteis a los batponies de Hollow Shades de un destino funesto. Me preguntásteis: " _¿Qué has hecho desde tu regreso, mi Diosa? Podrías haber destruido la Gema de la Sangre o habernos dicho la verdad. Ya que tú no vas a hacer nada por nosotros, lo haré yo"._

—Eres producto de mi mente… no eres real, eres otro demonio.

El cuerno de Luna se iluminó y, a pesar de que la batpony intentó evitarlo, un aura de color índigo rodeó a Rise Love y la hizo levitar. Esta gritó al sentir un crujido en su ala rota y se sacudió al notar la articulación de su pata herida moverse dolorosamente. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, se dio cuenta de que podía mover las alas y que, aunque le dolía, podía volver a apoyar peso en el casco herido.

— _Nós_ somos real. Soy Luna, Diosa de la noche, las estrellas, la luna y los sueños.

—Mi Diosa, yo…

—No requerimos disculpas, Rise Love, mas sí información. ¿Dónde están Aitana Pones y Hope Spell? ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

—Un demonologista llamado Hellfire ha roto los sellos usando un gran cetro dorado con un cabezal en forma de alicornio. Hemos conseguido escapar, pero Aitana Pones se ha quedado dentro del mausoleo para ganar tiempo. Hope Spell ha vuelto a por ella.

La alicornio miró alrededor pensativa, pero sin alterarse. En esos pocos segundos volvió a conjurar; la espada que portaba se desenvainó por si misma y voló hacia la oscuridad que las rodeaba a pocos metros de distancia. Algo que no era de ese mundo chirrió y murió.

—Tenemos un trabajo para vos, Rise Love —expuso Luna mientras su espada volvía a envainarse—. Pondrá a prueba todas vuestras capacidades, y os arriesgaréis más que nunca a no libraros de la garra de la _Sed_. Mas temo no tengo otra opción.

Cuando Luna le explicó brevemente lo que ocurría a la Cazadora, esta respondió en un susurro.

—Mi Diosa…

—Los Cazadores Batpony y yo misma nos aseguraremos de que tus hijos tengan una buena vida. Os lo juro en nombre de mis padres, en nombre de los Titanes.

Rise Love asintió.

—Estoy preparada. Enviadme allí.

Con un nuevo conjuro, Rise fue cubierta brevemente por el aura índigo de la princesa antes de desaparecer en una detonación mágica.

* * *

—¡Escudo aquí, escudo!

—¡Aguantad, que no pasen! ¡Por el Imperio, por Equestria!

—¡Por Equestria!

Paso a paso, los Caballeros de Cristal y la Guardia Solar se abrieron paso a través de la oscuridad del Tártaro. Los demonios que aparecían seguían adoptando la forma de los seres queridos de los soldados que combatían, pero si estos se percataban de ello parecían perfectamente conscientes de que solo eran ilusiones. Sin embargo, muchos de los soldados de primera línea caían al suelo entre estertores, sufriendo dolores terribles cuando algún demonio conseguía herirlos.

—¡Magos, deflagración de Luz! ¡Equipo aéreo, cubran los flancos! ¡Adelante!

—¡Cuidado en la retaguardia!

Un gran demonio apareció por detrás de la formación; fundiéndose en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, tenía enormes tentáculos y fauces. Llegó rápidamente y atacó a los soldados, pero una cúpula cian los cubrió y detuvo a la criatura de golpe. Shining Armor aplicó la fuerza necesaria en su escudo para detener a la criatura, no debía agotarse demasiado rápido. Aquella batalla iba a ser larga.

—¡Equipo aéreo, magos, acaben con este monstruo a mi señal!

* * *

—¡Han colocado algo en la puerta!

—¡Atrás!

No todos los milicianos lograron seguir la orden a tiempo. Una detonación abrió de golpe la puerta del refugio subterráneo, hiriendo a unos pocos. Aura cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar las astillas y cargó hacia la abertura; usando todo su peso impactó contra un poni y lo derribó, aplastándolo después bajo los cascos armados de su armadura.

Los batponis poseídos entraron: negros sus ojos y ausentes sus voces, se lanzaron contra los valientes civiles que trataban de contenerlos. Y, durante un instante, pudo oírse el regodeo frío y hambriento del enjambre ante el festín que iba a darse.

La Caballera de Cristal cargó a un lado y lanzó a otro batpony contra un muro; notó varios impactos contra la armadura que la protegió de todo daño; una espada de cristal se proyectó desde uno de los brazales y Aura consiguió herir, aunque no de gravedad, a otro enemigo… antes de ser placada. Un batpony la lanzó al suelo y, sin poder levantarse, otros se lanzaron contra ella. Aura coceó con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada sirvió: los golpes llegaron sin cesar, con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera su armadura pudo protegerla. Incapaz de contraatacar hizo lo imposible por protegerse, pero todo se fundió en negro al recibir un tremendo golpe.

* * *

—¡Proteged el Corazón de Cristal, protegedlo a cualquier precio!

—¡Sí, señor!

Los batponies defensores, y los pocos Caballeros de Cristal que había cerca de la plaza frente al Palacio de Cristal, retrocedían paso a paso, muy superados en número por el enemigo. Los poseídos ya dejaron claro su objetivo, lanzándose hacia el Corazón de Cristal cada vez que podían; los Guardias Lunares los interceptaban en el aire, y aquellos que llegaban al ancestral artefacto eran recibidos por una pareja de Caballeros de Cristal.

En tierra, dos milicianos que llegaron galopando fueron asesinados antes de que llegaran a alzar sus ballestas.

Un Caballero entabló combate contra un batpony poseído, pero otro no tardó en atacarlo mortalmente por la espalda.

La princesa Cadence se teleportó junto al Corazón de Cristal, usando su magia para intentar repeler a los atacantes y lanzando rayos de energía cuando podía. Pero el enemigo era rápido y ágil.

En el aire, Midnight Slash, enarbolando dos espadas, se enfrentó a dos batponies enemigos a la vez. La yegua rojiza gritaba con cada impacto, contraataque y bravuconada… hasta que un tercer poseído la atacó por la espalda, atravesando con su espada el punto más débil de la ligera armadura de la Guardia Lunar.

Moonlight Sonata no se percató del hecho. Los enemigos se acercaban; Cadence conjuró una nueva barrera para proteger el corazón y a los pocos defensores que quedaban. Pero la alicornio parecía agotada.

Los poseídos empezaron a golpear la cúpula sin cesar.

* * *

Aura despertó al sentir un olor fuerte y picante en el hocico. Se levantó con un sobresalto, encontrándose con una yegua, una enfermera, sosteniendo un bote de sales.

A su alrededor había varios muertos, pero también milicianos y civiles que, aunque malheridos, habían sobrevivido. Unos pasos que no parecían de poni la llevaron a ver a dos grifos acercarse, un macho y una hembra. Ella, la más joven, tenía un corte en el pecho que le había teñido el plumaje y el pelaje de rojo, pero no parecía ser grave. El macho, probablemente el padre de la adolescente, parecía intacto.

—¡Tomad nota, ponis! ¡Así defienden los grifos sus hogares!

—Papá, ya habían acabado con casi todos los ponis murciélago estos. No exageres.

—¡Tú cállate, señorita, y vé a que te atienda esa enfermera!

Aura se puso en pie; le dolía la cabeza y tenía rastros de sangre recorriéndole el rostro; supo antes de que la enfermera se lo dijera que había sufrido una conmoción. Nada grave, pero se sintió mareada durante un segundo. De hecho tuvo una sensación de irrealidad, como si no tuviera que estar ahí, como si estuviera en un lugar inadecuado…

Todos los ponis de cristal guardaron silencio al mismo tiempo. Los dos grifos observaron el fenómeno, confundidos.

—¿Qué os pasa, ponis?

—Es el Corazón de Cristal, pero… no sé qué ocurre.

—¡El Corazón! —gritó Aura—. ¡El Corazón está en peligro, está pidiendo socorro!

Los civiles alzaron la voz. Aura no permitió que cundiera el pánico.

—¡Todos los que podáis luchar, todos! ¡Coged armas, munición, todo lo que podáis y seguidme! ¡Coged las armas de estos batponies! ¡Ya hemos vivido una dictadura, ya hemos vivido la esclavitud y el terror, y esto —dijo señalando a los poseídos muertos— no es diferente! ¡No volveremos a ser esclavos! ¡Yo voy a luchar, seguidme si queréis vivir libres!

La Caballera de Cristal galopó hacia el exterior. Los milicianos fueron los primeros en tomar armas y seguirla; los dueños de _Ca na Griffonia_ los siguieron.

* * *

Hope sintió un frío que reconoció al instante, pues nada tenía que ver con la magia del Tártaro.

Escuchó la voz de Aitana distorsionada, y una nueva fuente de poder se sumó al terror primitivo que la magia del Tártaro levantaba en su espíritu. El semental rezó con todas sus fuerzas por que sus suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas. Sintió el poder del Tártaro concentrarse, y respondió al mismo convocando a la magia blanca para protegerse.

Como una deflagración, el sufrimiento cubrió cada rincón del Mausoleo. Las defensas de Hope se resintieron y, aunque aguantaron, el semental cayó al suelo al sentir cómo un dolor profundo como su propia alma intentaba tomar su ser; con un nuevo conjuro, logró apartarlo lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la horrible sensación. De no ser por su entrenamiento como mago blanco, no habría sido capaz de hacer nada más que gritar.

Algo gritó un poco más adelante. Algo que tenía la voz de una Arqueóloga.

—¡Aitana!

Hope galopó hacia allí, hacia el centro del mausoleo donde estaba el sarcófago. Los demonios que se fundían en la oscuridad retrocedían ante el campo luminoso del mago blanco, dándole vía libre para correr. No tardó mucho en verla, y cuando lo hizo se detuvo en seco. Aitana se giró y lo miró; sus pupilas eran grises y brillaban ligeramente, y su esclerótica había tomado un tono verdoso.

—¡¿Hope?!

—¿Qué has hecho?

Aitana miró al frente, hacia el sarcófago. El pelaje de la yegua estaba oscurecido, como si lo hubiese cubierto una sombra grisácea; pero lo que hizo que Hope tragara saliva es que un cuerno fantasmal había surgido sobre su frente. El frío característico de la nigromancia que sintiera antes se acrecentó cuando una magia negra envolvió el insustancial apéndice.

—¡Vete de aquí! —una voz barítona hacía eco a las palabras de Aitana—. ¡Vete!

Hope reconoció el nigromántico del hechizo _"Último latido"._ Un rayo blanco rodeado por una espiral negra fue disparado hacia la sala y estalló contra algo. Hope Spell conjuró una luz a su vez para iluminar el sarcófago.

Junto al mismo, había una criatura bípeda.

Erguida completamente como ningún animal podía, bajó el apéndice superior con el que había detenido el ataque de Kolnarg. Acababa no en una pezuña o casco, sino en una una garra de cinco dedos sin afilar. No tenía pelaje, su piel era muy blanca y una larga melena negra caía desde su cabeza lánguidamente, tapando parcialmente su rostro. La criatura clavó sus ojos, pequeños y plateados, en los dos ponis a su frente.

Sonrió, y no había grandes colmillos en su dentadura. Alzó una mano y, al instante, Aitana gritó; capas de barreras mágicas aparecieron a su alrededor, y cuando estas cayeron se produjo un sonido terrorífico, como si cientos de almas hubieran sido torturadas hasta la destrucción en un instante.

Hope temió que, de hecho, así es como el lich Kolnarg se había protegido.

Desplegando la espada de su madre, la yegua marrón se lanzó contra Weischtmann. Hope Spell gritó y corrió junto a ella, lanzando adelante su propia espada levitada. Ambas armas se detuvieron abruptamente, chocando violenta e inofensivamente contra los dedos del Señor del Dolor. Y, con un solo gesto, ambos ponis fueron lanzados varios metros hacia atrás.

—¡Hope, vete de aquí, vete!

—¡Vámonos Aitana, no puedes vencer!

La criatura alzó un brazo hacia Aitana. Una luz oscura y luminosa al mismo tiempo acudió a su mano; Aitana se preparó para esquivar o resistir el ataque, pero no fue hasta el último instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. De las verdaderas intenciones de Weischtmann.

El ataque saltó hacia Hope Spell.

La barrera del mago blanco brilló durante un instante y se colapsó; una segunda apareció y resistió durante un instante antes de colapsar a su vez; Hope consiguió conjurar un nuevo escudo que no tardó en ser roto a su vez… y algo lo empujó a un lado.

El semental rodó por el suelo debido al impacto y, cuando pudo mirar, se quedo helado durante un instante, como si algo hubiese obnubilado todos sus sentidos. En el suelo, frente a él, Aitana se retorcía con la cara desencajada; la sombra que la había cubierto, la posesión de Kolnarg, parpadeaba y decrecía en intensidad. Entonces pudo identificar que ese sonido que había ensordecido su mundo eran los gritos combinados de Aitana y el lich.

Hope Spell intentó llegar a ella, pero las sombras a su alrededor cobraron vida. Uno a uno, los demonios de la tortura, como masas informes, reptaron hacia él; el mago blanco rechazó a uno, atravesó a un segundo y a un tercero...

Garras y tentáculos tomaron a la yegua que seguía gritando y empezaron a arrastrarla hacia las sombras.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejadla!

El semental verde concentró su magia en otra explosión lumínica; sabía que no sería tan poderosa como antes, no tenía tiempo, ¡solo necesitaba llegar a Aitana! La explosión hizo retroceder a los seres informes; Hope detuvo con su magia a un demonio que saltó contra él y lo echó a un lado. Saltó hacia adelante, a punto de agarrar una pata de la yegua que seguía retorciéndose y gritando… y esta desapareció.

Donde debería estar su compañera, solo había sombras y el duro suelo de piedra tallada. El semental giró sobre si mismo, se preparó para volver a pelear… pero los demonios retrocedieron.

Sintió cómo su alma gritaba un instante antes de que el Señor del Dolor apareciera a su lado. La alargada criatura se agachó sobre sus patas traseras, quedando a la altura de Hope Spell; el semental retrocedió unos pasos. El demonio alzó una de sus garras y la abrió frente al semental, y algo se formó sobre la misma desde las sombras. La figura fantasmagórica de Aitana Pones apareció; estaba encogida sobre si misma, parecía inconsciente, pero se movía espasmódicamente.

—¿Quieres volverla a ver? —su voz era... normal. No arrastraba un coro de voces imposibles, ni portaba con ella el poder del Tártaro, como habría esperado. Era una voz grave y susurrada.

Hope Spell, tras un largo instante, asintió. El Señor del Dolor, "Weischtmann" como había sido llamado por los magos de Unicornia hacía milenios, posó una de sus garras en la mejilla de Hope Spell. Fue un roce suave, casi una caricia, y aún así el semental no pudo siquiera pensar en cómo zafarse de él. Durante un instante sintió cómo la voluntad del gran demonio se abría paso a través de su mente sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Una semidiosa... una alicornio, la princesa de la noche —sonrió—. Es antigua, pero no existía en mi época.

—He… he cumplido… ¡he cumplido! —gritó Hope—. ¿Dónde está Aitana?

Weischtmann se puso en pie y rió en voz baja. Los demonios surgieron de las sombras y rodearon a Hope Spell.

—La verás en mi infierno, mortal. Deberías haber especificado las condiciones de nuestro contrato.

Antes de que Weischtmann acabara la frase, Hope ya había conjurado; una detonación mágica empujó a los demonios que le bloqueaban el paso hacia el pasillo de salida. Viendo cómo el unicornio corría por su vida, el gran demonio empezó a caminar tras él, mientras su ejército se lanzaba a la caza.

* * *

—¡Princesa, coja el Corazón y huya! ¡Huya!

La cúpula que convocara Cadence en torno al ancestral artefactos había reducido su tamaño cada vez más, en un desesperado intento de la alicornio por resistir los ataques de los batponies poseídos que intentaban derribarla. La yegua sudaba y se estremecía con el esfuerzo.

—¡Si lo saco de su soporte caerá la barrera! ¡Las sombras entrarán! ¡Y los espectros! ¡Hay que aguantar!

Los ojos negros como pozos sin fondo de los poseídos se clavaban en los últimos defensores del Imperio de Cristal, intentando drenar su voluntad.

—¡Si ellos capturan el Corazón será mucho peor! ¡Habrá otra oportunidad, Princesa! ¡Nosotros ganaremos tiempo!

Cadence jadeó, mirando a su alrededor, y durante un instante tuvo la sensación de estar bajo el agua, pues todos los sonidos se ensordecieron para ella. El corazón brilló intensamente, y varias imágenes pasaron rápidamente por su mente.

Las nubes de tormenta, acumulándose sobre el Imperio de Cristal.

La ventisca de nieve, increíblemente intensa, rodeando la cúpula.

Grandes depredadores de pelaje gris casi blanco.

Unas crines blancas y celestes.

Unos ojos afilados como los de los dragones brillando en la sombra.

Y todas ellas venían enmarcadas en un mensaje que no contenía palabras, pero sí intención. Cadence comprendió.

—¡Sargento, voy a trasportarnos a la entrada del Palacio!

—¡Entendido!

La alicornio tomó con su magia el Corazón de Cristal; este se resistió ligeramente pero, tras un tirón telequinético, el gran rayo de energía que proyectaba se quebró. Con un sonido parecido al metal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, la gran cúpula que protegía el Imperio empezó a consumirse desde su punto más alto en un círculo creciente y descendiente. Cadence, con el artefacto en su posesión, volvió a conjurar y todos los defensores se desaparecieron junto a ella.

Al instante, aparecieron justo en la entrada del gran Palacio de Cristal. La Alicornio del amor conjuró otra vez, y el monumental edificio brilló intensamente; todas sus entradas secundarias se sellaron, todas las ventanas se fusionaron con cristales como si nunca hubiesen existido antes. Probablemente, las defensas del Palacio de Cristal no habían vuelto a ser activadas desde la creación del Corazón de Cristal.

Moonlight Sonata ayudó a otros a cerrar la gran puerta principal del Palacio. A su alrededor, solo había seis Guardias Lunares y dos Caballeros de Cristal. El sargento primero tragó saliva. Dos de los batponies armaron sus ballestas y tomaron los ventanucos junto a la gran puerta, disparando casi al instante mientras los pesados Caballeros afianzaban la puerta con sus propios cuerpos. En el exterior el viento, por primera vez en muchos meses, empezó a soplar con fuerza y la temperatura cayó en picado.

—El invierno ha llegado —murmuró alguien con una risa nerviosa.

* * *

Aura galopaba con todas sus fuerzas seguida por unos pocos milicianos del refugio. Sintió el miedo en el estómago cuando, con un sonido metálico, el rayo que emitía el Corazón de Cristal se rompió y, con él, la gran cúpula mágica que protegía el Imperio cayó.

Giró una esquina, tomando una de las avenidas principales que desembocaba en el Palacio de Cristal. El frío llegó a continuación como un jarro de agua helada; siendo ella una poni de cristal, estaba bien aclimatada al mismo, pero su presencia en el Imperio le recordó a los años de dictadura del Rey Sombra. Años en los que el invierno eterno del norte se ensañó con la ciudad con el consentimiento de su único dirigente.

El resplandor que iluminaba la ciudad noche y día murió junto a la cúpula, y pronto el Imperio se vio sumido en la oscuridad. Solamente el Palacio de Cristal, que brillaba ligeramente en la noche, servía de guía a la yegua.

Una intensísima nevada se hizo presente y varios truenos sonaron por encima de la ciudad. Aura se encontró pronto galopando sobre un manto creciente de nieve, pero no prestó atención a la velocidad a la que esta se acumulaba. La Caballera de Cristal escuchó un aleteo y, aunque se detuvo tan rápido como pudo, no llegó a adelantarse al ataque; su armadura detuvo una espada, y Aura placó al batpony que había intentado matarla. Las púas que crecieron de su armadura cristalina acabaron con él rápidamente.

Otra batpony poseída más apareció, pero esta no permitió que Aura lo placara; ágil como ella jamás lo sería, la batpony no dio tregua a la Caballera, obligándola a cambiar de posición todo el rato, pero sin llegar nunca a lanzar un ataque decisivo. Comprendió por qué cuando escuchó a los milicianos gritar a través de la creciente ventisca.

—¡No!

Un segundo batpony saltó desde la oscuridad y derribó a Aura, pero esta rodó para ponerse en pie rápidamente. Se giró para detener otro ataque, un impacto en el lomo de su armadura la hizo gritar de dolor y a duras penas consiguió desembarazarse del poni de ojos negros que la estaba intentando apuñalar en la nuca.

Se giró a tiempo para ver a otro batpony lanzarse a por ella... cuando algo inmenso lo arrolló a una velocidad abrumadora. Aura gritó y se puso en guardia; fuera lo que fuera aquello era enorme, peludo y tenía colmillos.

Rugidos.

A su alrededor se escuchó una cacofonía de rugidos graves y profundos; era un ruido que todo herbívoro reconocía al instante y activaba sus instintos más primitivos. Aura giró sobre si misma, buscando el origen del más cercano; más allá de donde podía ver, debido a la penumbra y la tormenta, los rugidos se mezclaron con el ruido del combate. Escuchó a los milicianos gritar durante unos segundos antes de que el silencio hiciera presa de todo.

Y entonces lo vio. O, mejor dicho, se mostró.

La cabeza de un gran lobo de pelaje gris, casi blanco, apareció frente a ella; el ser se acercaba a ella poco a poco, agazapado y gruñendo por lo bajo. Aura retrocedió mientras tomaba sus armas, asustada pero dispuesta a dar su vida si con ello podía salvar a algún ciudadano de aquella bestia... hasta que esta se alzó. Aura retrocedió ante el inmenso depredador, tan grande como el más grande de los ponis. El gesto de la criatura pareció relajarse y, durante un instante, la yegua apreció el profundo tono ambarino y brillante de sus ojos. El lobo, tras mirar largamente a la Caballera, apuntó con el hocico a un lado.

Y ahí, apareció una yegua.

Tenía el pelaje gris, muy espeso, y crines blancas con algunos mechones celeste. Sus ojos eran ámbar también, y tenía en los cascos dos dagas viejas y raídas; a juzgar por su aspecto, parecían más herramientas de recolección que no armas como tal. En su flanco destacaba una curiosa marca de belleza: una huella de lobo recortada sobre la luna creciente. La recién llegada miró brevemente a Aura.

—No eres nuestra presa.

Súbitamente, tanto ella como el lobo miraron en una dirección al mismo tiempo. Hubo un cambio en el viento y la ventisca se despejó en torno a un punto en concreto. Aura sintió un frío en el alma que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura del aire.

El empedrado de cristal de la gran plaza estaba cubierto por una sombra sólida que se alzaba desde el suelo; la sombra se movía, cambiaba y reptaba como si fuese una criatura viva, o quizá un enjambre. Podía escucharla susurrar palabras imposibles que resonaban en su mente, y no tardó en deducir que era esa cosa la que había poseído a los batponies.

En el centro de esa masa, había una criatura.

Era negra, de grandes ojos plateados, y cuadrúpeda como un poni, pero alargada y de contorno estilizado, aunque sus patas parecían difuminarse antes de llegar a tocar el suelo. No tenía rostro alguno, salvo por los dos pozos de mercurio que eran sus ojos. A pesar de ello, Aura pudo notar cómo esa criatura la _observaba_.

Entonces el ser habló: era una voz imposible, susurrada y gritada al mismo tiempo, que escuchaba con su alma y no con las orejas. Como la canción de un coro de potros torturados hasta la locura.

— _Regresa con los tuyos, cazadora. Este no es lugar para un lobo invernal._

— _Mientes. Siempre mientes. Este es nuestro hogar. Sois intrusos en mi territorio._

La yegua de cristal, de alguna forma, pudo entender a la criatura negra, a pesar de que no usara palabra alguna. En cuanto a la yegua gris, no hablaba, si no que usaba una serie de gruñidos guturales casi inaudibles.

— _Lo que tus ancestros hicieron fue inútil. El señor del dolor es libre._

— _Sabes quién soy, y tienes miedo._

— _Sabemos quién eres, cazadora. Puedo llevarte con tu madre. Puedes volver a verla. Solo pídelo._

— _Mi madre poni está muerta. La maté junto a la reina que tomó su espíritu. La cacé junto a tu hermana._

— _No fuiste tú, fue tu manada._

Sentenciando esas palabras, el enjambre de fatas negras se lanzó contra Sweetie Grauj y el lobo que la acompañaba. La poni, la loba invernal, retrocedió un paso y bajó la vista mientras murmuraba con gruñidos casi inaudibles al unísono con su hermano. Ya podía sentir a las fatas intentando violar su mente, haciéndola sucumbir poco a poco pero irremediablemente hacia la apatía y el abandono. Pero también podía sentir la presencia de su manada, la presencia del espíritu de la tormenta clamando por ser liberado. Necesitaba mantenerse cuerda un poco más, solo unos segundos más. Retrocedió un paso, su casco hundiéndose ligeramente en la nieve recién caída y revelando el empedrado bajo la misma.

— _Somos los lobos invernales. Somos los señores del invierno y de la noche._

La sombras empezaron a rodear a Grauj, a Aura y al lobo invernal. La yegua de cristal desplegó una cuchilla y retrocedió hacia la yegua gris y el lobo. Estos dos, por su parte, seguían gruñendo en voz baja mientras miraban al suelo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?

La poni de tierra no respondió.

— _La noche es nuestro reino. La nieve nuestra hermana..._

En ese momento, movido por una voluntad imperceptible, el viento dejó de soplar, la nieve que caía desapareció... y los Lobos Invernales, perfectamente camuflados en las calles recién nevadas, aparecieron por todas partes. Decenas de ellos echaron los belfos atrás y rugieron a sus enemigos ancestrales, decenas de ellos tomaron aire y aguardaron expectantes, ansiosos por guiar a la tormenta en la cacería.

Aura giró sobre si misma, viendo que esos depredadores estaban por todo: en las calles, en lo alto de edificios, alrededor del palacio, cerca del pedestal del Corazón... ¡habían tomado la ciudad! Incluso más allá de donde ella podía ver, los ojos ambarinos de los lobos invernales denotaban la presencia de más cazadores de los que ella podía contar.

Grauj abrió los ojos. No necesitó terminar de recitar el alma de su manada, pues esta lo hizo por ella con sus actos.

La Caballero de Cristal se encogió cuando los lobos aullaron al mismo tiempo, con tanta fuerza que se sintió casi como una explosión; la canción de los lobos al principio fue disonante pero, poco a poco, todos los aullidos se unieron en un único tono ensordecedor. Aura sintió el suelo vibrar bajo ella, el viento se levantó y pudo escuchar a la sombra que la rodeaba gritar en su mente, la pudo sentir lanzarse al combate...

Primero hubo un resplandor cegador, y luego una explosión hizo que la yegua de cristal saltara al suelo; cuando alzó la vista vio que el enjambre había retrocedido; en el suelo, el rayo todavía chisporroteaba entre la nieve. La Sombra detuvo su avance, la reina gritó en su mente, y los lobos invernales guardaron silencio...

...porque estaban tomando aire de nuevo.

Entendiendo lo que pasaba, Aura se levantó; cuando vio a las criaturas voladoras iluminadas por un relámpago, se preparó para el combate. Los lobos invernales aullaron, y la tormenta respondió al son de su canción.

El primer rayo cayó directamente en el enjambre, y este chilló.

El segundo cayó al lado de la Reina, y esta se encogió ante el destello.

El tercero no llegó a tocar tierra: detonó en el aire y el espíritu de la tormenta tomó el suelo con violentos chispazos que rodearon a las fatas negras.

Los batponies poseídos llegaron volando.

Los Lobos Invernales saltaron a través de la zona, sabedores de que el espíritu de la tormenta jamás los dañaría. Las fatas negras gritaron con cada muerte, con cada dentellada, con cada rayo que les impactaba.

Un batpony fue atrapado por poderosas fauces, sacudido y descartado como un muñeco de trapo.

Un lobo cayó bajo el fuego de un virote, otro fue derribado por otros dos enemigos.

Una parte del enjambre intentó salir de la jaula que formaba el espíritu de la tormenta.

Aura vio entonces a la poni que acompañaba a los lobos; se había lanzado sobre un batpony poseído y, tras derribarlo, ¡le estaba mordiendo el cuello! La Caballera de Cristal no se lo pensó dos veces: galopó a través del campo de rayos eléctricos y, aunque resintió algunos chispazos, no se detuvo. Con su carga, golpeó y derribó a un batpony que estaba lanzándose sobre la espalda indefensa de Sweetie Grauj, coceándolo en el suelo a continuación.

La caballera no tardó en acabar con el batpony que había derribado; giró sobre si misma al ver a varios ponis galopar hacia ella. Eran ponis de cristal, y sus ojos también se habían vuelto completamente negros, como pozos sin fondo. Aura gritó un desafío cargado de rabia y dolor.

A su espalda, Sweetie Grauj gruñó hacia un nuevo enemigo.

* * *

Hope Spell jadeó al lanzar un nuevo conjuro. Una detonación de luz sobre su cabeza iluminó y cegó al mismo tiempo a los demonios que, camuflados en la sombra, intentaban atraparlo. Saltó tras una esquina y rodó, evitando una garra informe; una esfera de energía se materializó en torno a él y desintegró al protegerlo de un hechizo demoníaco sin que el unicornio detuviera su desesperada carrera ni un instante.

Lanzó su magia adelante para iluminar. El pasillo acababa en la gran sala de entrada, cubierta por los restos de la gran puerta que él mismo había destruido. La atravesó a todo galopar y subió el túnel excavado en la tierra y el hielo que lo llevaría al exterior.

Así como sus cascos tocaron la nieve del exterior, algo le tocó una pata.

Hope gritó y cayó al suelo, su pata trasera contraída por un dolor helador y ardiente al mismo tiempo; un demonio de la tortura caminó lentamente hacia él. El mago blanco retrocedió, intentando concentrarse por encima del dolor para llamar a la magia, cuando notó el movimiento a su lado.

—¡NO! —golpeó al demonio con la espada— .¡NO! —hizo un arco y obligó a un monstruo a retroceder—. ¡NO! —intentó ponerse en pie desesperadamente.

Algo lo agarró por el flanco y Hope gritó. La magia que sostenía su espada se quebró. Al principio intentó revolverse, intentó luchar… hasta que más demonios llegaron para alimentarse de su alma torturada, regodeándose en el festín que se abría frente a ellos.

El unicornio sintió un tirón, sintió cómo era arrastrado hacia la oscuridad. Volvió a intentar luchar por encima de los gritos, de los espasmos, pero de nada sirvió. Hope Spell se encogió sobre si mismo y, durante un instante, pensó en todo lo que había dejado atrás… y chocó con algo suave.

Hope seguía convulsionando, sus sentidos obnubilados por la terrible magia demoníaca. Pero algo lo recogió de la fría nieve, algo cuyo tacto le transmitió un calor que le recordó al abrazo de su madre. Poco a poco, el dolor remitió y todos los sentimientos de desesperación y perdición parecieron disolverse en un océano infinito. Cuando abrió los ojos, creyó haber visto un ángel. Un ángel de pelaje amarillo, crin rosa y grandes ojos azules que le estaba acariciando el rostro con un gesto de infinita preocupación y bondad.

Poco a poco fue más consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Seguía en la oscuridad antinatural que había convocado Weischtmann al liberarse pero, como si de una burbuja se tratara, la luz había tomado aquel lugar. Era una luz cálida y protectora, todo lo contrario a lo que había vivido aquella noche. Una cuerda que tenía en torno a su pecho se desató; al seguirla vio a una yegua con sombrero vaquero recogiéndola.

Una elegante unicornio blanca de crines púrpura miró con gesto de desaprobación a un demonio informe que se lanzaba sobre ella… y este se detuvo en seco. Detrás de ella, una poni de tierra rosa de crin esponjosa saltaba, lanzando carcajadas, mientras un pequeño grupo de seres del Tártaro intentaba atraparla.

Una unicornio lavanda… ¡a esa la conocía! Twilight Sparkle llamó a la magia cuando un demonio bípedo alzó sus patas superiores hacia ella. Un rayo de energía negra voló hacia la unicornio, pero esta no retrocedió: asustada, pero sin perder la calma, conjuró y un círculo blanco apareció frente a ella, absorbiendo el hechizo, el cual fue devuelto al instante a su lanzador.

Hubo una detonación en la oscuridad, y algo increíblemente veloz voló por encima de la zona, dejando una estela multicolor a su paso. Un círculo de arco iris se expandió rápidamente, echando a un lado la oscuridad e iluminando todo a su paso. Los demonios retrocedieron ante una magia que era exactamente lo opuesto a su propia naturaleza.

—Oh, pobre, ¡pobrecito! Ya pasó, ya pasó.

—¡Fluttershy! —exclamó Hope; el arcoiris sónico había borrado de un plumazo los restos de la magia que lo torturaba—. ¡Tú eres Fluttershy…! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Weischtmann está libre, está viniendo!

—¡Ah!

La pegaso amarilla tiró de Hope Spell para apartarlo del peligro; a su espalda, un enorme demonio tentacular se lanzaba al combate, rodeado por otros de sus hermanos menores. Hope, debilitado, intentó conjurar una barrera para mantenerlos a raya, pero pronto descubrió que no iba a ser necesario. Una lluvia de virotes de ballesta cayó sobre la marabunta y una formación de pegasos de doradas armaduras pasó sobre la misma. Un hechizo de energía azul brillante impactó directamente contra el gran demonio, haciéndolo rugir… y algo lo hirió de muerte.

Una a una, seis espadas semitransparentes volaron hacia la monstruosidad y la atravesaron limpiamente. El gran demonio no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando algo cayó sobre él; la Princesa Luna ni siquiera gastó un instante en mirar cómo el ser se consumía en cenizas a su espalda.

Por un lado, un ejército de demonios surgió del túnel que daba al mausoleo y se lanzó hacia las portadores de los elementos. Por el otro, hubo una orden gritada… y una formación de Caballeros de Cristal, lanzas de ristre, se preparó para recibir el ataque. Fluttershy guió a Hope para que se retirara junto a sus amigas tras la protección de los Caballeros. Apoyados por los magos de la Guardia Solar, el ejército del Imperio frenó en seco a los demonios, pero su gran número los obligó a retroceder poco a poco.

Cuando Hope se detuvo, jadeando, vio a las seis portadores junto a él. Y todas ellas llevaban los elementos colgados del cuello; como representaciones de sus propias marcas de belleza, los artefactos brillaban. No fue difícil deducir que eran estos los que estaban rechazando el aura de terror del Señor del Dolor.

—¡Hope! ¿Dónde está Aitana? ¿Qué ha pasado?


	49. Capítulo 46: La tumba del norte, parte 3

Aura golpeó con un revés a un poni de cristal poseído. Algo cayó sobre su espalda y la Caballero saltó al suelo, obligando al enemigo a soltarla para defenderse. Un gran lobo gañitó cuando fue herido de muerte, Grauj corrió para socorrerlo. La yegua de cristal, jadeando, se levantó para enfrentarse a otro enemigo… pero algo apareció tras el mismo. Algo con los ojos afilados y brillantes que, con un movimiento imposiblemente rápido, degolló al poseído.

La Batpony que apareció frente a él miró a su alrededor, su espada todavía goteante y el enemigo agonizando a sus cascos; abrió la boca, mostrando unos colmillos imposiblemente grandes y bufó hacia los enemigos, desvaneciéndose entonces en una nube de sombras. Mientras Aura se preparaba para recibir en combate a otros, se escuchó un aullido y todos los lobos echaron a correr en una única dirección.

—¡¿Qué hacéis, dónde váis?!

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, la propia yegua que acompañaba a los lobos se perdió en la distancia y la oscuridad. Aura retrocedió, sin saber bien a dónde ir, hasta que un poni poseído cargó contra ella. La Caballera se preparó para recibirlo en combate, pero una batpony apareció.

Una que no tenía los ojos completamente negros, si no grandes, verdes, brillantes y afilados.

Un instante después, el poni poseído yacía en el suelo.

* * *

Luna se posó en el suelo y observó cómo la batalla se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Los Elementos habían rechazado la magia demoníaca, tal y como esperaba. Había visto además cómo Hope Spell huía del mausoleo y que, de no ser por la habilidad de Applejack, sin duda también habría caído presa del Tártaro. Supuso que esa era la suerte que Aitana Pones había corrido y que, por lo tanto, el gran demonio estaba al tanto de su plan.

Al menos, de una parte del mismo.

Un par de demonios cargaron contra la Alicornio pero se detuvieron abruptamente y murieron al chocar contra las defensas de la misma.

La princesa sentía, como un cosquilleo en el cuerno, el poder creciente del Tártaro. Fue entonces cuando vio que los demonios habían dejado de cargar al combate; los que habían surgido ya del mausoleo se arrastraron hacia la oscuridad, fuera del campo de protección que otorgaban los Elementos de la Amistad. Otros se colocaron a ambos lados del túnel que llevaba a la ancestral construcción, aguardando algo.

—Atrás —ordenó en voz baja mientras conjuraba.

Al mismo tiempo que la voz de Shinning Armor repetía la orden, Luna voló y se posó frente a la entrada del mausoleo. Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity salieron de la formación y se pusieron a sus lados. El silencio se hizo tan sepulcral que, al poco, pudieron escuchar el eco de unos pasos tranquilos desde el Mausoleo.

La criatura surgió a la burbuja de luz de los Elementos de la Armonía con tranquilidad.

Pálida, sin pelaje que cubriera su cuerpo y con una larga melena negra y lacia. Caminando lentamente sobre sus patas traseras, vestía lo que parecía una antigua túnica negra y gris. Iba descalzo y, si podía sentir el frío de la nieve en sus pies desnudos, no lo mostró. A pesar de lo diminutos que parecían sus ojos, en comparación con otras criaturas, todos pudieron verlos refulgir plateados en la noche.

Luna habló claramente, con fuerza pero sin usar la Voz de Canterlot.

—Nós somos la princesa Luna. Como véis, estamos preparados para vuestro regreso. Nós creemos no hay necesidad para violencia: regresad al Tártaro, Weischtmann.

El aludido respondió con una risa divertida y socarrona. Ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la voz para ser escuchado por todos.

—¿Weischtmann? ¿Así que mi nombre no ha sido olvidado? —dijo y, a continuación, hizo una sutil reverencia—. Vos debéis ser la semidiosa de la que me han informado —dijo, su voz bailando sutilmente entre los modales nobles antiguos y la sorna—. Gran comitiva habéis organizado para mi persona. ¿Y quiénes son estas potras?

—¡Somos las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía! —gritó Rainbow—. ¡Y vas a hacer lo que dice la princesa o te cocearemos de vuelta al Tártaro!

—¿De verdad? Bueno, quizá podamos alcanzar un acuerdo, oh Portadora.

El Señor del Dolor se acercó paso a paso con cada palabra. Al hacerlo, los Elementos brillaron más frente al cuello de sus portadoras, obligando al gran demonio a detenerse a pocos pasos de ellas.

—Entiendo… Lealtad, bondad, generosidad, honestidad, diversión y… ¿Magia? —dijo eso mirando directamente a Twilight Sparkle—. Pocos hechiceros de mi época se habrían podido medir contigo, joven maga. Podría enseñarte mucho.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Applejack—. Has dicho de alcanzar un trato, ¡dinos qué quieres!

—Cuánto ímpetu —se regodeó—. Llevo más de un milenio encerrado, ¿dónde está vuestra hospitalidad, ponis?

El Weischtmann alzó una garra hacia los Caballeros de Cristal y varios de estos gritaron; un agujero se abrió en la formación, allá donde los soldados habían caído retorciéndose de dolor. El demonio señaló a través del hueco a Hope Spell.

—Su alma me pertenece, hemos alcanzado un acuerdo. Entregadme a ese unicornio y… volveré al Tártaro.

—¡No! —gritó él, mirando alrededor—. ¡Yo no le he ofrecido eso! ¡Miente!

—Si no fuese por ti, yo no habría sabido que me estabais esperando. Debería darte las gracias, Hope Spell, pero firmaste un mal acuerdo.

Weischtmann se regodeó viendo cómo se desarrollaban las reacciones de los mortales: Varios soldados rodearon e inmovilizaron a Hope Spell mientras este intentaba explicarse a gritos, Shining Armor dio una orden para asegurarse de que nadie dañaba al unicornio verde, las portadoras miraron atrás mientras murmuraban. Podía sentir los sentimientos a flor de piel, las ideas silenciosas de aquellos que estaban considerando seriamente la oferta, y el deseo de acabar con tanto sufrimiento incluso si eso significaba sacrificar a un inocente al Tártaro.

La voz de Luna sonó atronadora en la planicie.

—¡NO OS ATREVÁIS A INTENTAR ENGAÑARNOS, DEMONIO! ¡NO CAEREMOS A LAS TENTACIONES DEL TÁRTARO, NO ALCANZAREMOS ACUERDO ALGUNO CON VOS! ¡SOLO TENÉIS UNA OPCIÓN: REGRESAD AL INFIERNO DEL QUE HABÉIS SALIDO!

El gran demonio observó largamente a Luna y dio un paso al frente. La oscuridad mágica que había sido echada a un lado se volvió a cerrar sobre los mortales, mientras los elementos luchaban por mantenerla a raya. Un segundo paso, y las seis portadoras fueron empujadas atrás, como si sus propios seres fueran rechazados por la mera presencia del demonio. Luna, por contra, se mantuvo firme mientras Weischtmann se acercaba.

—¿Qué es eso que presiento en vos, princesa? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Odio? Un gran error del pasado, un alma oscura como la mía… Una Reina…

—¡No os equivoquéis, demonio! ¡No equivoquéis quien fui por quien soy!

—¿Acaso teméis reconocer lo que vuestro corazón ansía, _mi reina_?

—¡BASTA!

Luna lanzó haz de energía azul al demonio; este lo atrapó con una mano y lo deshizo cerrando el puño sobre el mismo, como si fuese una llama inofensiva. Después alzó ambos brazos e hizo un gesto que recordó a un director de orquesta dirigiendo su ópera prima.

Luna cayó al suelo, sus ojos tomados por una magia violácea y gritó, jadeando aterrorizada mientras miraba al suelo.

La barrera mágica que convocaran los unicornios de Shining Armor para proteger a los soldados brilló intensa y brevemente antes de romperse. Decenas de Caballeros de Cristal gritaron con agonía.

Twilight Sparkle intentó auxiliar a Luna, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando sus defensas mágicas, apoyadas por su propio elemento de la armonía, detuvieron un poderoso hechizo demoníaco.

Shining Armor dio una orden y, mientras su formación cambiaba, los demonios salieron de la oscuridad y se lanzaron al ataque.

—¡Princesa! —gritó Twilight, mientras más y más monstruosidades tentaculares se acercaban—. ¡LUNA!

—¡Hay que ayudarla!

Rainbow Dash intentó volar hacia la alicornio, pero pronto varios demonios intentaron atraparla; la pegaso no se rindió, volando a toda velocidad y esquivando mientras intentaba llegar a Luna. Los Elementos rechazaban a casi todos los demonios que intentaban atacar a sus portadoras, pero al poco estas se vieron forzadas a retroceder ante la avalancha de criaturas y conjuros infernales que las asaltaron. La formación de Shining Armor se cerró sobre si misma, resistiendo el ataque e intentando avanzar en vano; varios pegasos cayeron entre gritos, afectados por la magia del Weischtmann, y no tardaron en ser atrapados por los demonios.

El Señor del Dolor caminó entre aquella matanza hacia Luna. Esta seguía en el suelo, jadeando, la magia haciéndola visitar los rincones más oscuros de su propia mente.

—La mente mortal está al borde de la caída hacia la locura. Solo basta un pequeño empujón.

Frente a sus ojos, la alicornio empezó a cambiar: su pelaje se oscureció hasta volverse completamente negro y sus ojos se afilaron, como los de los dragones. Hubo varios gritos llamando a Luna, intentando hacerla regresar.

—Álzate ahora, _mi Reina_ , y doblega este mundo como mi servidora.

 _Aullidos_.

El gran demonio miró alrededor cuando escuchó un aullido bastante cercano… seguido por otros. Después se escuchó el retumbar de los truenos. El Señor del Dolor hizo un gesto y apartó la oscuridad que él mismo invocara para revelar al nuevo enemigo. Una manada de grandes lobos, dirigida por una yegua gris, aullaba al unísono al cielo sin ni siquiera intentar ocultarse. Weischtmann levantó ambas manos y levitó sobre la nieve, su túnica y cabellos alzados por efecto de la magia que estaba invocando.

—¡No otra vez! ¡Esta vez os estaba esperando! ¡Hoy extingo a los Lobos Invernales!

Los rayos saltaron entre las nubes de tormenta y se acumularon en un punto sobre Weischtmann; este levantó una mano cuando un gran rayo cayó sobre él, pero no se inmutó: Los espíritus de la tormenta recorrieron su cuerpo y el brazo contrario que apuntaba a los lobos. El tremendo impacto hizo que aquellos depredadores que no murieron al instante fueran empujados varios metros lejos de la detonación.

Los Lobos Invernales retrocedieron, sus orejas gachas y gruñendo asustados.

Weischtmann notó una detonación mágica sobre él y chasqueó los dedos; Hope Spell, que se había teleportado espada en ristre, gritó cuando la magia demoníaca lo atrapó, levitándolo en el aire y sintiendo cómo era aplastado poco a poco.

—¿Ya has aceptado tu destino, mortal?

Un rayo multicolor atravesó a varios demonios e hizo impacto contra Weischtmann, lanzándolo atrás y rompiendo el hechizo que atrapaba a Hope Spell. Twilight Sparkle, rodeada por sus cinco amigas levitando a poca distancia de ella, volvió a conjurar. Los Elementos de la Armonía brillaron, sus energías convergieron en un único rayo contra el gran demonio. Pero esta vez estaba preparado: deteniéndolo con ambas manos, Weischtmann rompió el ataque en dos y lo lanzó contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Los Lobos Invernales aullaron de nuevo, y esta vez la tormenta hizo blanco. El Señor del Dolor gritó, encogiéndose por efecto del rayo, y rugió mientras era cubierto por un manto de sombras; los demonios salieron de la oscuridad y se lanzaron contra los hermanos de la tormenta. Un arco ascendente con un brazo lanzó una tromba de muerte y oscuridad contra las Portadoras, las cuales tuvieron que juntarse mientras Twilight conjuraba una barrera para protegerlas. Un enorme demonio cargó contra los Caballeros de Cristal que, incapaces de resistir la embestida, rompieron el muro de escudos que les dando una oportunidad frente a la infinita horda de demonios.

La Reina de la Noche se levantó, y los pocos que llegaron a verla gritaron aterrorizados. Nightmare Moon miró a su alrededor hasta que clavó la mirada en Weischtmann.

—¡Mátalos!

La Reina de la Noche miró al cielo y, cuando volvió a clavar sus ojos afilados en el gran demonio, soltó una carcajada. Después se giró hacia las Portadoras de los Elementos.

—¡Luna! ¡Tienes que luchar, tú no eres Nightmare Moon!

—¡Los elementos, usemos los elementos otra vez! ¡¿Por qué no funcionan?!

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Princesa Luna, esto no es divertido! ¡No hace risa!

—Luna ya no está aquí —se regodeó Weischtmann. A su espalda, los lobos invernales luchaban una batalla perdida contra los demonios—. Ahora solo hay Nightmare Moon.

—¡No!

La Reina de la Noche, la portadora de la oscuridad eterna, avanzó hasta las seis yeguas y, cuando estas estaban a punto de huir, ocurrió algo inesperado.

Nightmare Moon les guiñó un ojo.

Girándose rápidamente, la negra alicornio lanzó un ataque mágico al Weischtmann. Este tuvo pocos problemas para rechazarlo, pero pareció francamente sorprendido por ello.

—Sois un necio. ¡Soy la princesa de la luna y las estrellas, la que lucha contra los espíritus de la pesadilla cada noche, y vuestra magia no es rival para nós!

Hubo un súbito cambio en la iluminación. La oscuridad que lo cubría todo bajó hasta el suelo donde fue consumida, como si hubiera sido aplastada. Las nubes de tormenta parecieron echarse a un lado… y el astro rey apareció, ascendiendo a toda velocidad hasta ocupar el lugar que normalmente le correspondería a medio día, aunque faltaban muchas horas para ello. La mayor parte de los demonios chirriaron ante el hiriente abrazo del sol y, con una orden de Shining Armor gritada desde el cadáver del gran demonio que rompiera su formación, el ejército poni inició un contraataque.

Como una saeta de fuego, algo cayó sobre el Weischtmann. Una deflagración de llamas blancas se produjo en torno al impacto, haciendo que el demonio retrocediera. Blanco el cuerpo, dorada la armadura e incandescente su normalmente insustancial melena, Celestia conjuró y una deflagración de luz y llamas obligó al gran demonio a protegerse. Luna galopó al combate y Twilight, sintiendo la energía que emanaba de la menor de las hermansa alicornio, comprendió: Luna no había perdido la razón, en ningún momento había vuelto a ser Nightmare Moon.

Al igual que Celestia, Luna estaba dando rienda suelta a toda su magia. Por primera vez en más de un milenio, las princesas regentes luchaban codo con codo.

Con una coordinación que pocos alcanzarían jamás, Luna y Celestia asaltaron a Weischtmann sin darle tregua. Allá donde fallaba la espada, llegaba la alabarda; donde una defensa fallaba, otra la suplía; donde fallaba la protección del demonio, la magia estallaba... Twilight notó un cambio en la luz, y fue cuando vio que la luna brillaba junto al sol, creando un cielo que alternaba la noche y el día. Literalmente, un evento astronómico solo conocido por leyendas.

Primero se sintió un temblor de tierra, y luego las dos alicornios fueron repelidas, impactando contra la nieve. Weischtmann levitaba, rodeado por un bosque de tentáculos de oscuridad; sus ojos refulgieron como nunca, sus facciones se oscurecieron y rugió mientras alzaba ambas manos. Sombras, espectros de pesadilla surgieron de la nada y se lanzaron contra las princesas.

Twilight y sus amigas intentaron llamar a los Elementos una vez más, pero no tuvieron tiempo: los tentáculos se alargaron a toda velocidad y las atraparon. Weischtmann avanzó imparable mientras más y más demonios aparecían a su alrededor. A un lado del gran demonio, allá donde no tenía su atención, hubo una carga de caballería: Los Caballeros de Cristal corrieron a través de la manada de Lobos invernales, apartando a los demonios que estaban hostigando a los hermanos de la tormenta y dejándoles vía libre para actuar.

Y estos volvieron a aullar, un único aullido cantado por cien almas al espíritu de la tormenta. Espíritu que respondió descargando toda su furia sobre el Señor del Dolor. Shining Armor avanzó, liberó a su hermana y sus amigas de los negros tentáculos y lanzó sus mejores hechizos al enemigo.

Unos pocos Caballeros de Cristal formaron para frenar a los demonios que aparecían por cientos mientras los magos del ejército concentraban sus ataques en Weischtmann. Los pegasos volaron a los flancos, lanzándose en picado para detener a cualquier precio a los demonios que intentaban rodear la formación.

Luna y Celestia acabaron con el último espectro de pesadilla, juntaron sus cuernos y lanzaron un hechizo que dejó una espiral negra y dorada en su trayectoria.

Hope Spell conjuró saetas de fuego contra el demonio.

Y Weischtmann rugió mientras se protegía de los ataques combinados.

—¡Twilight! ¡Dadnos tiempo!

—¡Sí, princesa!

Uno a uno, cada Elemento de la Armonía se iluminó y, con él, su portadora empezó a levitar. Todas ellas cerraron los ojos y rayos de luz conectaron cada amuleto hasta que todos ellos convergieron en el de Twilight Sparkle. El rayo multicolor impactó contra Weischtmann, rodeándolo por una jaula esférica de energía. El gran demonio embistió la trampa con todo su ímpetu, haciendo que las portadoras gritaran con cada impacto, como si los Elementos se fueran a quebrar en cualquier momento.

Luna y Celestia entonces detuvieron sus respectivos ataques y volaron a ambos lados de Weischtmann; los demonios intentaron atraparlas, pero Lobos Invernales, Caballeros de Cristal y Guardias Solares se afanaron en protegerlas.

—¡Pase lo que pase, no lo dejéis escapar! —fueron las últimas palabras de Celestia antes de que empezara a conjurar.

Las dos hermanas alicornio llamaron a la magia al mismo tiempo. Pronto, una sensación de desasosiego se superpuso sobre el calor de la batalla; los ojos de las princesas brillaron con un aura que poco a poco se tornó verde y enfermiza. Un círculo de fuego se formó bajo Weischtmann mientras luchaba por escapar, y pronto una voz imposible llenó las mentes de los mortales.

Hope casi perdió la concentración para mantener su magia al darse cuenta de que Luna y Celestia estaban hablando infernal.

El círculo de fuego se oscureció y un vórtice de energía apareció en su centro, agrandándose poco a poco. Cuando alcanzó el tamaño suficiente, volvieron a conjurar para forzar a Weischtmann a atravesar el vórtice de vuelta al Tártaro.

—¡NO! ¡Ningún mortal puede abrir un portal así! ¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¡¿Qué sois?!

Ni Luna ni Celestia respondieron, concentradas en sus respectivos hechizos. La magia de todos los magos y artefactos presentes se unieron al poder de la tormenta convocada por los Lobos Invernales. Weischtmann gritó e intentó conjurar, pero nada pudo hacer contra el poder combinado de los mortales. Finalmente cuando este hubo atravesado completamente el vórtice, todos los hechizos se cortaron de golpe y el círculo al Tártaro se cerró sobre si mismo.

No hubo tiempo a celebrarlo, al menos todavía no. Pues los demonios del terror y la tortura que convocara su gran señor siguieron atacando incesantemente a los mortales. Los Caballeros contraatacaron, los lobos gruñeron y se lanzaron contra los enemigos más separados, y los pegasos dieron caza a aquellos que intentaron huir.

* * *

Los supervivientes de la Guardia Lunar apuntalaron el tercer y último portón tras el que se habían resguardado. El último Caballero de Cristal se levantó y volvió a aguantarlo después de que un tremendo impacto lo lanzara al suelo e hiciera crujir el portón amenazadoramente. Este, al igual que los otros, podía resistir varias de las cargas explosivas de los ponis poseídos, pero era cuestión de tiempo que cayera.

Moonlight Sonata respiraba pesadamente. Un virote sobresalía de su armadura a la altura del pecho y, de no ser por esta, probablemente no habría sobrevivido. Pero sabía que no podía simplemente arrancarlo, no sin ayuda médica. Lo había partido por la mitad para tener algo más de movilidad.

Los tres Guardias Lunares que quedaban aguardaban con las espadas preparadas para combatir. Rezaban una silenciosa plegaria a la Diosa Luna, suplicando porque los guiara en su última cacería. Moonlight cerró los ojos, orando a su vez pero no por si mismo, si no por sus hijos. ¿Seguiría viva Rise Love? No lo sabía, pero si no era así sabía que sus hijos tendrían una buena familia con sus abuelos. El semental se quitó el casco y lo tiró al suelo, dejando su melena azul eléctrico al aire. A pesar del frío, sudaba a mares.

Cadence estaba en la sala junto al Corazón de Cristal. El frío del norte ya se había colado hasta lo más profundo del Palacio de Cristal, revelando la respiración de los presentes. La alicornio había ayudado a aguantar las otras puertas, y había luchado contra los poseídos cuando fue necesario pero, a pesar de ser una alicornio, no era una combatiente. Estaba agotada, y Moonlight Sonata le había pedido que guardara fuerzas para ponerse a salvo si no llegaban los refuerzos.

En el exterior volvía a haber silencio. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba: los poseídos estaban colocando otra carga explosiva. Era cuestión de tiempo que entraran. Ya no había otro lugar al que retirarse. Todos los presentes se prepararon para combatir hasta el final… pero no hubo una explosión.

Un crujido, como el rugir de un millón de diamantes formándose en un instante resonó en el exterior. Pudieron escuchar gritos, el galopar de un grupo de ponis cargando al combate, un semental gritando órdenes…

—Sargento, ¿qué hacemos?

—Mantened posiciones. ¿Podéis ver algo?

El batpony que miraba desde el puesto de tiro -pues hacía mucho que se habían quedado sin virotes para las ballestas- tardó unos segundos en responder. Pero no habló: hizo un gesto para que todos guardaran silencio y él mismo se apartó de la mirilla para no ser visto. Tras una espera interminable, alguien golpeó tres veces la puerta.

—¿Majestad? —llamó una yegua de voz elegante—. ¿Estáis ahí? ¡Princesa!

Cadence abrió la boca sorprendida y pareció dudar durante unos instantes. No tardó en decidir qué hacer: poniéndose en pie hizo una señal al Caballero de Cristal, y este abrió la puerta.

Al otro lado de la misma había un pequeño grupo de ponis de cristal. Todos ellos parecían civiles, alguno un noble o burgués, y todos iban armados con armas cortas. Y, al frente de la comitiva, una yegua destacaba por su elegante y autoritaria presencia. Una yegua de pelaje anaranjado y crines azul oscuro que vestía una armadura de diamante, claramente tallada por los mejores artesanos que el Imperio había ofrecido en toda su historia.

—Lady Sparkling Destiny. Su llegada no podía ser más propicia.

—Sentimos la llamada del Corazón de Cristal. Debíamos ayudar. No salgan del palacio todavía, hay un… Hay algo en el exterior.

—¿Algo?

—Es una batpony dicen, primero atacó a todos los que tenían los ojos negros pero no se ha detenido ahí. Una Caballera de Cristal ha ido a por ella, pero es muy peligrosa.

Moonlight Sonata surgió entonces de la sala y se dirigió a Cadence.

—Yo me encargo de esto, princesa.

—Soy consciente de que los batponies sois grandes combatientes —replicó lady Sparkling Destiny—, pero creo que has perdido la razón. Estás herido. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra esa yegua, soldado.

Moonlight Sonata respondió mientras volaba hacia la salida.

—Créame, milady, si mi esposa hubiera querido matar ninguno habríais llegado hasta aquí.

* * *

Aura avanzó lanza en ristre por la calle donde había visto a la criatura meterse. El cielo se había vuelto loco. La luna brillaba junto al sol, que había surgido en un segundo desde el horizonte, la tormenta aullaba sobre su cabeza y había visto y escuchado una sucesión imposibles de rayos y truenos en la lejanía. Pero tenía otros problemas más importantes.

Ahora sabía que era una yegua batpony, pero no era normal. La había visto desaparecer en nubes de sombras, aparecer de la nada y matar a todos los batponies poseídos. Fuera lo que fuera también la había atacado a ella, de no ser por su armadura…

Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos afilados.

La batpony salió de las sombras y avanzó agazapada hacia Aura, como si fuese un gran felino. Abrió la boca y bufó amenazadoramente, mostrando sus inmensos colmillos. Llevaba una espada cubierta de sangre en la pata delantera derecha, y también había restos del líquido vital en sus labios. Su pelaje, de un color azul muy claro, estaba encrespado y la hacía parecer aún más amenazadora. Llevaba una armadura de algún tipo de tela reforzada, pero en aquel momento estaba casi completamente destruida; si bien esa yegua tenía algunas heridas y la sangre cubría gran parte de sus flancos, no parecía inmutarse por ello.

Luego pensó que, probablemente, la mayor parte de esa sangre no era suya. Aura tragó saliva.

—¡Quedas detenida por la autoridad de la Corona de Cristal! ¡Ríndete, yo no soy tu enemigo!

La batpony súbitamente desapareció en jirones de sombra, pero Aura ya había aprendido el truco. Se giró a tiempo para detener el ataque con su casco armado, pero no llegó a contraatacar antes de que la batpony volviera a apartarse.

—¡Basta! —gritó un semental—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Aura vio al Sargento Primero de la Guardia Lunar, aquel que organizó la defensa del Imperio, llegar volando. Estaba claramente herido y le costaba respirar, pero avanzó hacia la batpony enloquecida sin miedo.

—¡Apártese! —gritó Aura—. ¡Ha perdido la razón, me ha atacado!

—Tú no sabes nada de los batponies, y te juro que te mataré yo mismo si te atreves a ponerle un casco encima.

Moonlight Sonata se posó entre Aura y Rise Love, mostró los colmillos y bufó violentamente hacia la segunda. Esta respondió de igual forma y, tras unos segundos de bufarse como dos gatos a punto de pelear, la yegua saltó sobre él. Aura galopó hacia los dos, pero antes de poder alcanzarlos los dos se fundieron en jirones de sombras y aparecieron unos metros más allá, rodando por el suelo y luchando por placarse mutuamente.

Pero, tras dar varias vueltas en la pelea, se detuvieron. Él quedó bajo ella, inmovilizado, y la yegua se acercó dispuesta a morderlo. Moonlight no intentó defenderse realmente: la tomó por la cabeza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Hazlo! —gritó—. ¡Hazlo! ¡Mátame, Rise, sacia tu Sed si quieres, hazlo! ¡Pero luego vé y cuéntaselo a Emerald!

Hubo un estremecimiento en la yegua y un cambio en su expresión enloquecida. El semental no le dio tregua.

—¡Díselo también a Dusk! ¡Díselo a los dos! ¡Dile a tus hijos que tú mataste a su padre! Vamos, ¡HAZLO!

—Moonlight…

Aura bajó el arma; el semblante terrorífico de Rise love se relajó y, de pronto, solo pudo ver a una yegua. Una yegua cuyo rostro se truncó entre lágrimas y un largo sollozo.

—Los he matado… los he matado a todos.

El semental se levantó y abrazó a Rise, quien se dejó arropar por el calor de su pelaje.

—Ya estaban muertos, Rise. Ya estaban muertos.

Aura, que no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel diálogo, se giró al sentir un súbito resplandor en la ciudad. Con una detonación energética, un rayo blanco y azul surgió de la gran plaza frente al Palacio de Cristal; cuando alcanzó su punto álgido, la energía empezó a extenderse en una semiesfera.

El Corazón de Cristal había sido devuelto a su pedestal.

* * *

Cuando el último demonio del terror y la tortura fue devuelto al Tártaro, la planicie vibró con los vítores de los vencedores. Los Caballeros de Cristal y la Guardia Solar gritaron con alegría, los Lobos Invernales aullaron una canción por los hermanos caídos, y las princesas Celestia y Luna recuperaron sus aspectos habituales.

Los oficiales sanitarios, que no habían dejado de tratar a los heridos desde que la batalla les dio una oportunidad, tomaron el mando. Dirigiendo los esfuerzos de evacuación, pronto se desplegaron camillas portátiles y otros enseres para ello. Varios lobos, dirigidos por Sweetie Grauj, se acercaron a los heridos y gruñeron en voz baja. Hizo falta varias explicaciones de la poni-lobo para que los ponis de cristal aceptaran que la manada estaba llamando a la tormenta para "insuflar su espíritu" en los heridos. Fuese lo que fuese, pareció funcionar.

Por otra parte, seis amigas se fundieron en un abrazo y una hermana pequeña galopó para abrazar a su hermano entre lágrimas.

Celestia no dijo nada en principio, aunque miró a su hermana con una enigmática sonrisa que lo dijo todo sin palabras. Aún así, decidió hablar.

—Tu plan ha sido brillante, Luna. Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que hemos tenido de margen...

—Ojalá hubiésemos esperado a las Fatas Negras —murmuró la oscura alicornio—. Ha caído toda la compañía batpony... y muchos en el Imperio.

Celestia rozó con el lomo a su hermana.

—Hace quinientos años que no libro una guerra... pero la guerra nunca cambia. Han muerto muchos, es cierto, pero de no haber detenido aquí y ahora a Weischtmann... Luna, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Hermana, ¿sentís eso?

Celestia guardó silencio y lo notó. Una ligerísima corriente mágica, una sensación de intranquilidad creciente. Miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Twilight? ¿Dónde están las seis?

Las dos hermanas alicornio se miraron durante un instante y después miraron al mismo tiempo atrás, hacia el túnel de entrada al mausoleo.

* * *

Una única luz blanca iluminaba la sala donde por milenios estuvo encerrado el Señor del Dolor. El unicornio verde terminó entonces de dibujar un círculo rúnico en el suelo. Pero este era diferente, pues incluía en su diseño algunos fonemas de idiomas conocidos por pocos. El unicornio volvió a leer un pergamino que había desplegado en el suelo, revisando que no hubiera errado las instrucciones.

Hope se alteró al escuchar unos pasos acercarse; primero apareció una bola de luz, y el semental se tranquilizó al reconocer la controlada magia de Twilight Sparkle. Esta apareció al poco con sus amigas.

—¡Hope! ¿Has venido a por Aitana? ¿La has encontrado?

—No, todavía...

—¡Entonces hay que buscarla! —exclamó Pinkie Pie—. Será como jugar al escondite, ¡soy muy buena!

—Nos podemos repartir, ricura —añadió Rarity—, así la encontraremos antes.

—No la encontraréis. No está... por aquí.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? O sea, si no es molestia que pregunte...

—Que no está en este mundo.

Todas lanzaron una exclamación al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, Hope, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto...!

—No está muerta.

Esta vez hubo un silencio repleto de confusión.

—Azucarillo, soy una yegua de granja. ¿Qué?

—Weischtmann es un demonio del terror y la tortura. No gana poder matando, si no... torturando. Se llevó a Aitana, pero todavía estaba viva.

—¡Entonces vamos a por ella! —gritó Rainbow Dash—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?

—En el Tártaro.

Hope conjuró y una blanca barrera de energía apareció a la entrada de la sala, dejando fuera de esta a las seis yeguas.

—¡Hope Spell! ¡Qué vas a hacer!

—¡No vengáis a por mi! —exclamó mientras desenvainaba su espada—. ¡Pase lo que pase, no vengáis!

Alzando una pata, Hope guió el arma para abrirse un corte en la misma.

—¡Sangre para los dioses de la sangre! —gritómientras la sangre brotaba y empapaba su pelaje—. ¡A vosotros os llamo, señores del caos primordial! ¡Responded hoy a mi llamada!

—¡Hope, es una locura! ¡No lo hagas!

—¡Escuchad mi voz, escuchadme! ¡Responded, pues hoy cumpliré juramento!

La primera gota de sangre cayó sobre el círculo rúnico; esta se expandió como un reguero de fuego impío, delineando cada trazo y cada runa con una estela llameante. Voces imposibles surgieron de todos los rincones del ancestral edificio y Hope gritó: la magia del Tártaro hizo presa de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar de éxtasis y terror a partes iguales. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un todo rojizo.

—¡Para, no lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!

—¡No ignoréis mi súplica, no ignoréis mi llamada! ¡Sentid mi alma mortal y permitidme el paso, oh señores del Tártaro! ¡HERMANOS!

Con ese grito, el mundo guardó un sepulcral silencio, como si la existencia misma estuviese conteniendo la respiración. Hope Spell alzó la vista y miró directamente a Twilight.

—¡No lo hagas!

—Desde...

—¡HOPE, NO!

—Desde las profundidades, yo os invoco.

Allá donde estuviera Hope, un remolino de llamas negras se formó. La barrera que mantenía a las portadoras en el exterior cayó y estas galoparon a por el semental. Pero este ya no estaba ahí.

En su lugar, allí donde había dibujado el círculo, un vórtice negro se abría.

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR:_

 _Este capítulo... es uno que he imaginado un millón de veces, casi desde que concebí al propio personaje de Aitana Pones. Aunque la escena ha ido variando en mi mente con el tiempo, claro, ahora casi tengo ganas de llorar de verla por fín (¡Por fín!) plasmada en papel. Seguramente cuando me la relea encontraré detalles que mejorar... pero ha quedado mejor de lo que yo me esperaba._

 _Obviamente, este iba a ser un capítulo largo, de ahí las tres partes. Espero que no os haya importado mucho._

 _*Este intercambio, cuando Rise se encuentra con Shining Armor, tiene que ver con el final (todavía no escrito) de "La maldición del batpony"._

 _**Los que ya habéis leído "La Maldición del Batpony" sabéis a qué se refiere Rise Love exactamente, y por qué es tan significativo que sea Emerald, su hija, la que sucumba a la Sed en su pesadilla. Los Cazadores Batpony son todo lo contrario a unos asesinos sin compasión._

 _No lo tenía previsto en un principio… pero me di cuenta que las fatas negras pegaban muy bien en esta escena. Además, son un villano demasiado molón como para no jugar con ellas un poquito más, aunque fuese brevemente. Desgraciadamente, los batponies no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra este enemigo._

 _Otro detalle interesante: dudé un buen rato sobre cómo referirme a las yeguas que luchan con los Caballeros de Cristal. ¿Damas de Cristal? ¿Las Caballeros de Cristal? Pero claro, dama no tiene el mismo significado bélico y heroico que caballero (no es machismo, es el contexto cultural e histórico que hemos bebido, me temo) y si quisiera crear un contexto histórico/fantástico en el que ambas palabras tuvieran la misma implicación, debería haberlo escrito mucho antes :S. ¡Todo un problema! Así que pregunté a la RAE por twitter… ¡Y sorpresa! ¡Resulta que no hay nada que impida usar "caballera" como sustantivo, y de hecho hay ejemplos en la literatura clásica!_

 _Así que Caballeras de Cristal. Au._

 _Creé a la Caballera de Cristal Aura con la única intención de que sirviera de conducto narrativo en la escena del refugio… pero es que me encantó cómo quedó. En tan pocas palabras y acciones quedó un personaje tópico pero muy carismático, me parece a mi. Creo que volveré a jugar con ella en el futuro._

 _Un auto guiño en esta última escena: La invocación de Hope Spell está fuertemente inspirada en la que hace Draco Malfoy en el primer fanfiction que escribí: "Harry Potter 7: Esperanza y Sacrificio". Solo que Draco decía todo esto en latín: 'Sangi, sanginim dei, vos dixi fatres! Esse fidele iuramentum! De profundis invocameritus te!'._

 _Y espero de verdad que la aparición de Lady Sparkling Destiny para rescatar a Cadence y compañía os haya dejado locos :P._

 _Me he dado un poco más de prisa de lo normal en publicar esto. Pasa que ahora estoy a mitad de organizar una mudanza internacional (me vuelvo a España) y otras cosas, así que es posible que no pueda dedicarme a escribir en unas cuantas semanas. Por eso quería dejar este capítulo finiquitado. Espero que no se me escapara ningún dedazo demasiado gordo :S_

 _Un saludo y gracias por leer._


End file.
